Les jumeaux faux jumeaux
by Toruna Kimauzu
Summary: Naruto décide de quitter Konoha pour élever son fils et sa fille faisant de lui un nukenin mais sasuke n'est pas de cette avis, le jeu du chat et de la souris commence, amour, joie, tristesse, action, trahison rythme la fic. ceci n'est pas une deathfic
1. Un rêve enfoui

Auteur : Miss Drary

Titre : Les jumeaux

Genre : romance / aventure

Longueur ?

Personnage : SasuNaru, NaruSasu

Résumé : un enlèvement Orochimaru deux enfants très spéciaux

disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, et son à leur vénéré magnifissime auteur. merci à toi d'avoir créer se manga !!!!!!!

JE NE SUIS PAS LE DEROULEMENT DU MANGA ET JE RAJOUTE DES CHOSES QUI N'EXISTENT PAS ONT QUI NE SE DEROULE PAS PAREILLE. LES ATTITUDES DES PERSONAGES SONT COMME J'EN EST ENVIE

EX : le père de Sasuke est gentil pour la forme ! (vous voyez), le massacre du clan ne correspond pas avec l'âge, ok, vous comprenez ?

**Les jumeaux faux jumeaux**

**Chapitre 1 : Un rêve enfouie**

_**Pov Naruto**_

Cette voix, je la connais. Mon corps semble si léger, je m'observe. Je suis nu, devant se forme peu à peu les choses comme dans un brouillard. Je distingue une personne blanche avec les cheveux noirs, elle me parle. Sasuke. Je m'avance vers elle. Mais il s'avéra que ce n'était pas lui

_**- Bonjour Naruto.**_ Me dit-elle si douce, ma nudité ne semblant pas l'atteindre

_**- Qui êtes-vous ?**_

_**- Alors tu m'as oublié ? Cela ne fait rien, je vais t'aider à te souvenir**_ Me dit-elle en souriant

Tout se met alors à tourner autour de moi, je me retourne mais elle a disparut. J'entends alors des pleures, je me retourne et me vois à l'âge de cinq courir en pleure, Je ne me souviens pas de ça. Je regarde les murs et vis que le mini moi était arrivé dans les quartiers Uchiwa, il s'assit sur un banc, pleurant à chaude larmes. J'assistais alors au déroulement d'un de mes souvenirs, et revis la femme de tout à l'heure arriver prés du mini moi.

_- Et bien petit Kitsune pourquoi pleure-tu ?_

_Je fis un mouvement de recul, mais face à son sourire je craquais et me jetais dans les bras de cette inconnue au doux visage._

_- Personne ne m'aime…snif….Ils disent tous que…snif…je suis un monstre ! Pleurais-je à chaudes larmes_

_- Et pourquoi pensent-ils que tu sois un monstre ? Me demanda t-elle en séchant mes larmes_

_- Vous devriez le savoir vous êtes une adulte. Affirmais-je septique_

_- Et que devrais-je savoir ?_

_- Que j'ai le Kyubi en moi, les adultes me déteste pour ça, ils parlent tous en messe basse qu'en ils me voient pour ne pas me révéler se secret, mais je suis au courant, parce Kyu il me parle !_

_- Il te parle ? _

_- Je ne suis pas fou ! Hurlais-je_

_- Je n'ais jamais rien dit de telle petit Kitsune allez vient je vais te donner des biscuits._

_Elle m'entraîna à sa suite et je rentrais dans une grande maison, elle m'emmena dans la cuisine ou je me suis assis par terre à table._

_- Tiens mange. __Me dit-elle en me tendant une assiette de biscuit et un verre de lait en se mettant face à moi_

_Je me suis jeté sur ses gâteaux avec appétit et qu'est ce qu'il était bon ! Elle se mit à sourire _

_Je me suis alors arrêté et je la fixé avec incompréhension. Face à mon regard elle comprit que quelque chose me titillais._

_- C'est juste que tu te jettes exactement comme ma petite panthère sur mes gâteaux ils doivent être extrêmement bon, tiens voilà la recette. Elle me mit un bout de papier dans la poche_

_- Vous avez une fille ? _

_Elle se mit alors doucement à rire, une fois de plus je ne compris pas_

_- Ce n'est pas une fille, mais un garçon, il a le même âge que toi, il est à l'Académie ninja avec toi, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa_

_Oups la boulette._

_- Lui !_

_- Je sais il est un peu froid est lointain mais il est sensible est adorable_

Ainsi c'était la voix de la mère de Sasuke

_- Mikoto ? Chérie tu es là ?_

_Un homme entra alors, et je compris que c'était de lui que Sasuke tenait son caractère, mais qu'il possédait la beauté de sa mère._

_- __Oh, mais tu as de la compagnie, Naruto Uzumaki je présume, je suis le chef du clan, Uchiwa Fugaku et le père de Sasuke ! Me dit-il joyeusement en me serrant la main avant de s'asseoir_

_-…_

_- Alors on fait l'école buissonnière ?_

_Face à mon air triste il se rattrapa soudain_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour ce que les adultes pensent. Mikoto est la pour te protéger ! _

_Je ne comprenais définitivement plus rien._

_- Qui êtes vous au juste ?_

_- Moi ? Je suis chargé de te protéger, je suis se que l'ont pourrait appeler une prêtresse du temple Yoko. Déclara t-elle_

_- Temple Yoko ?_

_- Le temple Yoko, est le temple du Renard à neuf queues : Kyubi no Yoko. Depuis toujours nous veillons sur le Kyubi et au cas où sur le jinchuriki comme toi. Annonce t-elle avec un sourire apaisant_

_J'entends alors Kyubi en moi qui acquiesce, donc elle dit la vérité_

_- Malheureusement, je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir te protéger Naruto_

_- Pourquoi ? Je viens juste de vous rencontrer_

_- __Dans mon clan nous possédons un démon transmis de génération en génération au fille descend du clan de ma famille chargé de protéger le Kyubi. Seulement, le problème est que j'ais eu deux fils. Raconta la mère de Sasuke_

_- Où est le problème ?_

_-__Naraki est une panthère qui transmet son petit dans le corps du descendant de son plein grés, elle choisit l'être le plus pure des deux au cas ou il y aurait que des garçons ou plusieurs filles__. Et l'aîné : Itachi Uchiwa, n'est pas d'accord car c'est Sasuke que Naraki à choisi. Elle sait très bien qu'Itachi veut seulement briser le sceau pour utiliser sa puissance pour faire le mal et savoir ou se situe le Kyubi._

_- __Et alors ? Elle est en lui ? Il ne peut rien faire_

_- Non il ne peut rien faire, mais il a apprit par son groupe que j'étais chargé de te protéger. Alors il va vouloir te tuer toi pour récupérer le démon_

_- Je croie que je vais rentrer, il se fait tard est Iruka va s'inquiéter. _

_- Naruto attend ! Me rattrapa t-il par le bras_

_- Il va bientôt t'attaquer ! Affirma Mikoto_

_Je les regardés avec de la peur, des personnes que je ne connaissais pas avant m'annonçaient que j'allais bientôt risquer de me faire tuer_

_- Père, mère où êtes-vous ? Lança une voie froide_

_- Itachi, il est la. Murmura le chef. Mikoto, vite emmène le ailleurs je vais le retenir_

_Mikoto me prit dans ses bras et nous nous dirigions vers une autre pièce de la maison, j'entendis alors des bruits de combat, Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux_

_- le démon pacifique qui est en Sasuke est censé protéger à chaque génération le Kyubi et son porteur s'il en a un, et l'empêcher de faire le mal. Mais je n'ais pas encore eu le temps de former Sasuke. Naruto, prend ceci. Elle détacha une chaîne avec un pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou et me l'accrocha au mien. Ne le perd surtout pas Naruto ! Il te servira à te rendre au temple de Yoko si un jour tu à besoin d'y aller pour te protéger. Je veux que tu racontes tout ceci à Sasuke quand tu estimeras qu'il est prêt, n'oublie pas Naruto, ne perd jamais se pendentif !_

_Brusquement le père de Sasuke passa à travers une cloison coulissante en papier de la maison. Il était mort_

_Mikotoi le vit mais resta forte_

_- Ainsi c'est la que tu le cachais mère. Sourit-il _

_Mikoto se leva et se mit devant moi_

_- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux !_

_- Comment oses tu protéger celui qui a faillit détruire ce village ! Tu as faillit à ton devoir, laisse moi l'achever et récupérer le démon !_

_- C'est pour cette mentalité que tu as, que Naraki ne t'as pas choisit !_

_- Baliverne !_

_Mikoto me poussa à travers une cloison, atterrissant dehors et me cria de courir _

_Itachi la tua alors sous mes yeux, et je partis en courant, Kyubi prenant les devants, ne voulant pas lui aussi finir en toutou de l'aîné Uchiwa, je vis alors quelqu'un devant moi, je sautais dans un buisson et me cachas. Peu après l'aîné arriva, il avait perdu ma trace, mais vit alors son jeune frère, Sasuke Uchiwa._

_- Itachi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, le clan ils sont tous morts ! Paniqua t-il_

_- C'est moi qui les aie tués_

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

_- Je voulais mesurer ma force_

_- JE TE TUERAIS ITACHI !_

_- Si tu veux me tuer, deviens plus fort Sasuke, pour l'instant tu ais faible, tellement faible que j'ais pitié de te tuer, hais moi ! Puis il disparut_

_Je vis Sasuke se précipiter chez lui et bientôt je l'entendis hurler toute sa peine_

_Une fois rentré chez moi, je me mis à observer le médaillon, il y avait Kyubi de couleur oranger à gauche et Naraki la panthère noir à droite, les deux étaient rattachés par le symbole Uchiwa et le miens, ils pouvaient être séparé en deux, dissociant Sasuke de moi, chacun son démon, chacun son symbole._

_J'ouvris une petite trappe secrète dans ma chambre et y glissa le médaillon dans un morceau de tissu et la recette de ses si bon gâteau et la refermer._

**- NARUTO !**

_- Tu te souviens maintenant ? Me demanda t-elle réapparaissant auprès de moi provoquant la disparition de mon rêve._

_- Oui je me rappelle_

_- Il est temps de te réveiller Naruto, Sasuke t'appelle, mais sache que toutes les épreuves qui t'attendent ne seront pas que malheur. Pour trouver le bonheur il faut souvent d'abord connaître la douleur, aussi cruelle soit-elle._

**- Naruto !**

_- Je m'en souviendrais maintenant_

_- Je compte sur toi Naruto, protège ma petite panthère. Puis elle disparut_

**- BAKA REVEILLE TOI !!!**

Sasuke ?

**- LA FERME !** Cria une voix

Je ne l'entends plus.

Où suis-je ? J'essaye de bouger les mains mais apparemment elles sont attachées, mes jambes aussi. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. La lumière m'aveugle. Je suis sur une sorte de table d'accouchement, nu. Il y a Kabuto à ma gauche qui prépare des seringues, Orochimaru est assis sur une chaise devant moi, à ma droite il y a Sasuke. Il est attaché les bras en l'air à un piquet en métal, le reste de son corps et assis par terre, inconscient, Ils ont du le frapper pour le faire taire, du sang coule le long de sa tempe droite.

**- Enfin réveillé Naruto-kun !** Prononça Kabuto

**- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?** Essayais-je en tentant de me libéré mais en vin

Je vois Orochimaru se lever, il s'avance entre mes jambes et pose sa main droite sur ma verge. J'en frissonne de dégoût

**- Tu seras un très bon réceptacle**. M'annonce t-il

**- J'ais déjà un démon ! Oi Sasuke, Teme, réveille-toi !**

**- Il ne se réveillera pas, seul une de ces piqûres d'adrénaline le pourrait**. Souri Kabuto

Je le vis, faire sortir un liquide d'une seringue, admettons que se soit de l'adrénaline, à quoi servent les autres ?

**- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?**

**- Sasuke-kun, refuse obstinément que je rentre dans son corps par je ne sais quel jutsu, alors c'est très simple, j'ais décidé que tu porterais un enfant avec ta puissance cela ferait un bon corps**

**- Je suis un garçon !**

**- Maître Orochimaru sait cela, mais nous savons que le Kyubi peut te transformer en fille**

**- je ne ferais jamais le jutsu !** Hurlais-je

Je sentis un afflux de chakra, Kyubi ! Je vais les tuer, maintenant. Orochimaru hurla après Kabuto en voyant mon sceau apparaître sur mon bas ventre

**- Kabuto la seringue, dépêche-toi le démon se réveille, rendors-le !**

Je sentis alors lentement la seringue s'insinuer dans mon bras, peu après je ne sentis déjà plus mon démon, il enfonça une seconde seringue. Je me sentais bizarre, comme si tout mon organisme se retournait, ce fut très douloureux, mais la douleur partit vite, laissant dans un pop mon corps se transformer un sexy Meta son mon accord.

**- On ne te demandait pas ton avis, vois tu cette perfusion relié à ton bras, elle contient un agent qui va te faire tomber enceint au premier rapport que tu auras, il y aussi une solution qui va accroître ta vitesse d'accouchement et de croissance de l'enfant que tu porteras afin que je puisse en disposer le plus rapidement !** Susurra Orochimaru

Pendant ce temps Kabuto injecta une dose d'adrénaline à Sasuke, je le vis alors se réveiller. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant mes yeux baignaient de larmes, coulant le long de mes joues. Il devint alors fou, son sharingan s'activa et la marque maudite se propagea lentement. Je vis Kabuto se précipité sur lui et lui injecter un second produit, le calmant aussitôt. Calme n'était pas le mot exacte, mais plutôt ailleurs, prés à obéir au moindre ordre qu'on lui donnerait.

**- Tu verras Sasuke se sera un très beau spectacle.** Lui affirma Orochimaru en lui caressant la joue pendant que Kabuto lui défit ses liens alors que celui-ci acquiesce et s'avance vers le serpent

Je sentis alors une chose s'insinuer en mois, et me marteler à coup de rein effréné,

**- Non ! Sasuke…. ARRETE…..SASUKE !**

J'avais mal tellement mal, comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Ce que je vis me fendit le cœur et la douleur était telle que j'en perdis connaissance. Je venais de comprendre de quelle douleur parler la mère de Sasuke il y a 12 ans.

(Naruto à donc 17 ans, et se sont fait capturer par Orochimaru alors qu'il venait de faire revenir le brun au village, il est donc toujours un genins)

_**Pov Sasuke**_

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Naruto est-il attaché et nu sur cette table ?

Je tourne la tête vers la droite. Orochimaru, qu'est ce qu'il fabrique à Naruto ?

Ma vision est trouble, je plisse les yeux est ce que je vois me révulse. Orochimaru est entrain de violer Naruto sous mes yeux !

NON PAS LUI !!

J'essaie de me lever pour me jeter sur lui mais, mon corps refuse de bouger, je le vois le marteler, de plus en plus fort et profond, pendant que Naruto hurle mon prénom de douleur. Je vois du sang, qui coule du vagin de Naruto. Je veux bouger mais je n'y arrive pas !

Je ferme alors les yeux impuissant, sur se qui se passe et sur le viol de mon coéquipier. Mes les hurlements de Naruto s'intensifient, il hurle sans cesse mon prénom. MAIS JE NE PEUX REIN FAIRE ! Je me dégoûte ! Mon frère à raison je suis faible. Incapable de protéger la seule personne qui compte pour moi, mon meilleur ami.

J'entends alors le râle de jouissance d'Orochimaru, J'ouvre les yeux, pour voir Naruto, mais il est inconscient, je panique, est si la douleur l'avait tué ?

Orochimaru revient vers moi après avoir remit en place son vêtement

**- Tu vois ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Naruto-kun ?** Dit-il amuser

Ma vue se trouble, et je suis de nouveau attaché à se piquet, Kabuto et Orochimaru sont près de moi et me regarde, il me parle. Mais je n'écoute pas, ce que je vois attire mon regard.

Derrière eux, le chakra de Naruto sort de son corps, lentement, est prend forme en fumé, puis matériel. Kyubi. Il faut croire que je devais le regardait trop obstinément, car Kabuto et le serpent finissent par se retourner. Mais trop tard. Kyubi sauta sur Orochimaru en premier puis sur Kabuto. Et les tua.

Puis je le vis s'avancer vers moi

**- La seul raison pour laquelle je ne te tue pas, c'est parce qu'il m'en empêche, mais rien que pour se que tu as fait je te tuerais Uchiwa. Fait gaffe à tes arrières**

Et il l'assomma d'un coup de patte.

**A suivre….**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

-** Tu es enceint Naruto.** Déclara de but en blanc Tsunade

**Auteur :** Alors ?

**Naruto :** je n'en reviens pas ! Comment tu as pus le laisser me faire ça ?

**Auteur :** parce qu'il le fallait pour ma fic !

**Naruto :** mais..

**Sasuke :** arrête de plaindre dobe !

**Naruto :** (furieux) mais pourquoi comme ça ?

**Auteur :** j'en avais marre de commencer tout mimi alors on va commencer tristement et sadiquement (pour pas changer) pour finir vers un happy end ! Et puis je te signale que tu vas te venger sur Sasuke (j'entend pas la qu'il va le violer ou quoi que se soit d'autres)

**Naruto :** (relie le scripte) ah oui ! Ça marche alors, et pis c'est gosse peuvent pas être si terrible que ça ! Non ?

**Sasuke :** tu tes pas regardé je crois dobe !

**Naruto :** grr !

**Auteur :** et puis j'adore les bébés, alors j'ais deux fic de Naruto ou il y en a !

**Tsunade :** c'est quoi se PENCHANT soudain pour les bébés ?

**Auteur :** mon petit cousin est né aujourd'hui à 9 h00, il fait 3,9 kg et s'appelle Clément ! Gros bisous à toi mon lapin !

**Auteur :** Alors, ça vous a plut ? Les premiers chapitres seront légèrement triste (selon moi, après sa dépend de vous), mais comme je l'ais expliqué à Naruto, tout s'arrangera ! Comment ça pourquoi ? PARCE QUE J'AIME PAS LES DRAMAS !!

Pour grossesse spéciale et mon ange chap. 20 ma bêta est malade ! bouh ! Du coup elle me les a pas encore renvoyé, mais si j'ai pas fais trop de fautes alors je corrigerais moi-même, sa ira plus vite ! (avec la review qu'on ma envoyé, j'ai pu constater que apparement il y avait beaucoup de faute, donc pour avoir la suite vous attendrez le bon vouloir de ma beta )

Bon allé ! Ont cliquent sur le petit bouton bleu-gris ou il y a écrit « go « en bas à gauche

Miss Drary


	2. Les mots font mal

Voilou un petit chap tout chaud, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et joyeux noël ! 

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : Les mots font mal 

Tous les genin et sensei de leur promotion avaient été réquisitionné et étaient partit à la recherche de Naruto est Sasuke

Ceci n'étant pas revenu d'une simple mission de rang B, Tsunade avait alors pris les devants et ils se retrouvaient tous là dans ce couloir humide et sombre devant une pièce ou s'échappait de la lumière sous la porte. Prêt à dégainer les armes, sachant dans quel état ils avaient retrouvé un Anbu qui avait du les accompagner durant leurs missions.

Tsunade se trouvait à droite de la porte et Sakura à gauche, après que Neji et Hinata est confirmé la présence de Naruto et Sasuke, elle passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

Elle fut prise d'un haut de cœur lorsqu'elle y découvrit les corps, refermant la porte immédiatement. Kiba tenta d'entrer mais ce fut d'abord Tsunade qui passa sa tête, elle referma la porte.

- Sakura ce que tu viens de voir à propos de Naruto est classé secret, je t'interdis dans parler ! Puis elle rentra dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle

Là elle vit les morceaux de cadavre déchiqueté, il manquait même la moitié du corps d'Orochimaru, d'énorme falque de sang s'étendait sur le sol. Elle se dirigea vers Sasuke inconscient et d'après les griffes qu'il avait sur la joue gauche, c'était Kyubi le responsable de ce carnage.

Elle se retourna avec effroi en direction de Naruto lorsqu'elle le vit. Là attaché nu, plusieurs marques de piqûre sur les bras. Il était en sexy no jutsu sur une table d'accouchement les jambes et bras écarté. Elle se dirigea entre ses jambes et constata bon nombre de bleu au niveau du vagin, de la semence finissant de couler de celui-ci, ainsi que du sang. Le constat était clair, Naruto c'était fait violer. Elle dénoua les liens de Naruto et la réveilla peu à peu.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et la vit

- Ba….chan..itaaaaa ! Gémit t-il de douleur en tentant de se relever

- Doucement Naruto, tient enfile ça ! Elle lui tendit sa longue veste verte

Naruto l'enfila et ses yeux commencèrent à être baignés de larmes

- Il….il ma….il ma violer !

- Chut ses finis Naruto, elle le sera contre elle, je te ramène à Konoha. D'un jutsu elle rendormit le blond et ferma le vêtement et le porta dans ses bras

Elle sortit de la pièce, attirant le regard sur Naruto en sexy Meta dans ses bras

- Kakashi, prend Sasuke

Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce et furent choqué part le spectacle et l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégager.

Une fois le carnage nettoyé, les morceaux de corps ramassé, ils retournèrent à Konoha.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et admira le plafond d'un blanc immaculé, il tourna la tête et vit le soleil derrière les rideaux qui volait au rythme du vent. Le chant du vent qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait, libre, fougueux et indomptable. Il se souvenait, Iruka l'appelait son petit Spirite lorsqu'il était petit, son esprit des vents.

Innocence et calme, tels était se qu'il voyait dans les yeux du blond à ce moment là. Malgré ce qu'il venait de vivre il avait l'air heureux.

Il se raidit voyant Naruto bougeait. Mais son coéquipier ne fit que se redresser et fermer les yeux, profitant de la brise douce et fraîche qui venait de s'engouffrer. Battant ses cheveux au rythme du vent, il l'humait. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paisible, rien que pour ce spectacle il avait bien fait de revenir au village il y un mois.

Il sourit à la pensée d'Iruka cette pensé et se tourna sur le coté, découvrant deux orbes noir, qui lui souriais

- Enfin réveillé belle au bois dormant. Lui dit-il en souriant

Mais Naruto fronça les sourcils et son air heureux disparut de son visage. Il ne répondit pas et se remis sur le dos.

Sasuke allait lui demander se qui n'allait pas quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'Hokage et Sakura, celle-ci referma derrière elle.

- Naruto tu es réveillé ? Lui demanda t-elle doucement

- Ca ne se voit pas Ba-chan. Puis il se tourna vers la droite et admira la fenêtre leur tournant le dos l'air triste

Connaissant l'entrain du blond, son inépuisable dynamisme, elle su que qu'elle que chose venait de se passer avec Sasuke, elle le regarda à droite du lit de Naruto dans le fauteuil.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Naruto, Sasuke ? Demanda t-elle en croisant les bras

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! S'offusqua celui-ci

Bref, connaissant Naruto il avait du prendre la mouche à cause de l'incident de la veille

- Naruto tu te rappelle de ce qui c'est passé hier ? Demanda Sakura

Il se releva et se mit en position assise. Regardant son drap tête baisser

- Oui, je me suis fait violer.

Les trois furent surpris de la nonchalance avec laquelle il avait dit ça

- Tu es enceint Naruto. Déclara de but en blanc Tsunade

- Je sais.

- Sa na pas l'air de te surprendre ? Questionna Sakura

- Kyubi me la déjà dit.

Alors que Sakura allé répliquer qu'il racontait n'importe quoi, Tsunade lui fit bien comprendre que tout ce qui se dirait ici était top secret.

- Je sais qui ta violé Naruto. Déclarât-elle

Il releva soudain les yeux apeurés, et la supplia du regard de ne pas le mentionner. Elle obéit d'un signe de tête

- Naruto, ta grossesse se déroule à une vitesse incroyable avec tout les produits que Kabuto ta injecté, il faut que tu me dises vite si tu veux avorter.

Sasuke se leva d'un coup.

- Bien sur qu'il va avorter ! Il ne va pas garder les enfants de se serpent !

Naruto sentit son cœur se serré, au parole de son coéquipier, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas tuer un être qui n'avait rien demandé. L'idée de l'abandonner, qu'il se retrouve comme lui sans parents sans amour. Jamais il ne laissera ceci arriver.

- Je le garde ! Assura t-il

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, comment il avait mal entendu c'était certain !

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte usuratonkashi ! Bien sur que tu vas avorter !

Naruto se tourna vers lui, les yeux tristes

- Mais tu….

Tsunade retenu son souffle

- Je quoi ? Questionna le brun

- Jamais je ne tuerais mes bébés Teme !

- Tu es fou ! C'est l'enfant d'Orochimaru, il ta violé tu te rappelle ! S'énerva le brun

- C'EST MOI QUI DECIDE ! ET JE L'ELEVERAI !

- MAIS TES UN MONSTRE ! Hurla le brun

Naruto sentit alors comme un poignard au cœur, son meilleur ami l'avait traité de monstre, il se leva les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il passa devant eux, arrivé à la porte Sakura l'interpella

- Où est ce que tu vas Naruto ?

Il ouvrit la porte coulissante de sa chambre d'hôpital, sans se retourner la tête vers le bas, les larmes ruisselante.

- Je me casse

- Ou ça ? Demanda inquiète Sakura

- Chez moi…Puis il referma le battant derrière lui

Sakura voulut le rattraper mais l'Hokage l'en empêcha

- Il a besoin d'être seul, Quand a toi la prochaine fois surveille tes paroles ! Intima Tsunade au brun

Celui-ci c'était rendu compte trop tard de se qu'il avait dit, mais il trouver sa tellement anormale de garder l'enfant de son violeur, et dégoûtant, sur le coup c'était le seul mot qui lui était venu.

Il savait pour l'enfant du blond, celui-ci lui avait tout raconté, comme quoi tout le monde le rejetait en le traitant de monstre, et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi quand Naruto lui avait raconté son histoire lors de leurs 7 ans sur le ponton de bois.

Il avait répondu parce que le Kyubi est en lui, que les habitants étaient obligés de garder le secret et de ne rien lui dire mais il le savait car il lui parlait déjà.

Dès lors je compris la souffrance qui l'habitait elle était comme la sienne, lui avais perdu tout ce qu'il aimait et lui personne ne l'avais jamais aimais à part son tuteur.

Il s'en voulut d'être si idiot de lui avoir dit se mots.

Naruto marché dans les rue avec nonchalance, les habitants le regardé d'une étrange façon. Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine de kunai, et vit qu'il était en sexy meta. Jusque là rien de bien surprenant il porter un ou des enfants, il était donc logique que son corps reste dans cette état.

Il se tourna et vit avec effarement qu'il enfin maintenant elle devrait plutôt dire, elle était toujours dans la nuisette de l'hôpital et que celle-ci était… ouverte derrière, laissant une vue imprenable sur de jolie fesse rebondi. Elle en rougisse de honte.

Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle put en direction de son petit appartement. Après une dizaine minutes elle arriva sur le seuil et le franchit. Une fois à l'intérieur elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle dénoua ses couettes répandant ses cheveux dorés en cascade, dénouant ensuite les nœuds de la nuisette, la laissant tombé sur le carrelage.

Lentement elle entra dans la petite cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau, coulant de ses cheveux, glissant sur ses épaules, cheminant entre ses seins pour venir mourir entre ses jambes. Elle se savonna, lentement, la moindre caresse sur sa peau lui provoquer des ondes de frisson voir de douleur.

Alors qu'elle se rincer, une douleur la prit au ventre, une plus intense que les précédentes. Comme une déchirure de l'intérieur, la douleur devenait de plus en plus forte la forçant a se maître a genoux reposant ses fesse sur ses pieds dans la cabine. Elle se mordait la lèvre de plus en plus fort sous l'intensité des vagues de douleur qui propager son corps.

Cramponnant son ventre elle se pencha en avant et émis une plainte plus forte que les autres. Rouvrant les yeux, la blonde vit avec horreur du sang coulé d'entre ses jambes vers l'évacuation. Elle se rinça correctement puis s'essuya, elle l'enroula autour d'elle pour la couvrir et se dirigea dans la chambre. Attrapant des affaires dans l'armoire, les disposants sur le lit, elle enleva la serviette et s'aperçu que celle la était taché de sang au niveau de son orifice génital.

Sasuke inquiet pour le blond, se rendit prés de sa fenêtre pour l'y observer. Se rassuré que tout aller bien. Il rougit en voyant Naruto arrivait en serviette puis l'enlevé (pti voyeur !) Malheureusement, cela n'allait pas, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il se figea en voyant du sang coulé entre les jambes de celui-ci.

Elle laissa la serviette à terre. S'apprêtant à enfiler son boxer, elle se sentit soudain observé. Son regard dériva sur l'arbre situé en face de sa fenêtre. Elle vit de grands orbes noirs la scruter les yeux écarquillés. Son regard océan se baissa et vit que du sang coulé abondamment. Se précipitant vers la fenêtre, elle tira le rideau cachant la vue à Sasuke quel avait reconnue au dehors.

Sasuke était rassuré. Tout se sang signifié que Naruto venait de faire une fausse couche. Ce qui le rassura, rien que l'idée d'avoir à aider le blond à garder, bercer les mômes de cette infâmes Orochimaru, le révulser. Il rentra finalement. Avec l'intention de venir rendre visite au blond le lendemain. Il devait pour l'instant être entrain de pleurer car apparemment il y tenait. Et c'est justement cela qu'il ne comprenait pas. Naruto et s'est manies de vouloir sauvé, aider, ou protéger tout le monde finissait toujours par le rendre triste. Après tout il y tenait à son blond

Pendant qu'il se sécher, Kyu n'arrêter pas de lui dire que Sasuke avait le Bégin pour lui, que c'était un pervers, qui venait le maté….Lui décrochant un sourire

Une fois essuyé il questionna son démon

- Kyu, qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi tout se sang que je perds ?

_- C'est étrange, comme s'il y avait une entité dans ton corps_

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte

_- L'hémorragie c'est elle qui la provoquer ! Elle essaye de s'installait dans ton corps, Orochimaru à due te l'injecté avec tous ses produits dans ton vagin_

- C'est quoi cette entité ? Tu la vue ?

_- Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, elle reste sous forme de fumée noir. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle essaye de rentrer dans le corps d'un de tes enfants_

- Mes ? Y en a combien ?

_- Deux, des jumeaux, elle veut rentrer dans le garçon, je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Mais tout le sang provient du faite que je fasse bouclier autour d'eux, l'empêchant d'arriver jusqu'à eux. Elle force tellement qu'elle provoque des hémorragies que je me dépêche de soigner, mais je ne peux pas protéger tes mômes, l'empêcher de rentrer en lui, soigner les hémorragies, sans quand plus il faille enlever la douleur_

- La douleur, ce n'est pas un problème, je la surmonterai, essaye de découvrir qui c'est

_- Ok !_

- Kyu ?

_-Hum ?_

- On s'en va

_- Ou ça ? _

- A Suna, d'abord puis ailleurs

_- Et ton rêve d'Hokage ?_

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que le conseil ne permettra jamais qu'un jinchuriki, d'autant plus le porteur de l'effroyable Kyubi accède à ses fonctions si haut placé. Ce RËVE est voué à l'échec. Souffla t-il tristement

_- Garde le moral ! Je serais toujours avec toi Na-chan !_ Déclara joyeusement Kyubi

- C'n'est pas comme si t'avais le choix. Sourit Naruto

_- Eh !_ fit faussement outré Kyu

Décidément, tu parles d'un démon extrêmement dangereux ! Il se comporter avec lui comme une deuxième mère poule après Iruka. Peut importe se que les gens pouvait dire sur lui, Kyu était extrêmement gentil, il lui parlait sans cesse, lançant des commentaires à deux balle sur les gens qu'il croisait.

Parfois il lui envoyer des images pas très catholique lorsque celui-ci avait ces chaleurs, chaleur qui devenait de plus en plus insoutenable depuis que Naruto avait atteint l'âge de ses 16 ans, dont lui aussi sujet à c'est petite déferlante d'hormone.

Naruto ne voyait plus sa vie sans lui, et Kyu lui avait dit un jour que jamais il ne quitterait son corps volontairement, lui expliquant que lui aussi c'était attaché à lui.

Elle pouffa toute seule lorsqu'elle entendit Kyu parlait, celui-ci entendait toute ses pensées et la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire était : « je vais être Papa ! »

Après avoir bien rigolé, elle se figea, Kyu avait bien dit papa, sa signifié que lui aussi avait fait un petit ! Donc l'un de ses enfants apparemment la fille allait posséder un descendant du Kyubi. Galère ! Comme dirait Shikamaru, vive les joies de l'adolescence Kyubienne !

Après s'être habillé et avoir fourré tout son nécessaire de ninja et une tenue de rechange dans son sac, elle ouvrit une petite planche. Y découvrant un morceau de papier jaunit et un morceau de tissus, lentement elle l'ouvrit, souffla sur la poussière qui s'y était déposé, laissant le médaillon scintillé à la lumière. Elle le caressa du bout du doigt, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

- Je vous promets de faire attention Uchiwa Mikoto

Et elle les mies tous les deux dans son sac ainsi que la photo de son équipe qui avait était reprise lors du retour du brun il y avait de cela un mois. Elle détacha le collier que la Gondaime lui avait donné et le posa sur la commode à coté d'un cadre représentant son équipe à l'âge de 12 ans. Enfilant sa cape noire à capuche elle mit ses chaussures et quitta la pièce. Plus rien ne la retenait désormais à Konoha.

**A suivre…**

**Dans le chap 3 : Naruto est arrêté**

**Comme d'habitude mon petit refrain : dite se que vous en penser, des fautes…pas assez détaillé…**

**Big smak**


	3. Naruto arrêté et tombe malade

**Désolé pour le retard, voici la suite j'espère quel vous plaira !**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews**

**A oui les chaps précédents seront corrigés ainsi que grossesse spéciale**

**Chapitre 3 : Naruto est arrêté et tombe malade**

Naruto se déplaçait dans les rues telle une ombre invisible aux yeux des autres. Elle tourna dans une rue à gauche, tira le couvercle d'une plaque d'égout et si faufila. Se passage secret lui avait servi énormément de fois lorsqu'elle voulait sortir du village pour se balader. Il était environ midi lorsqu'elle sortit enfin du tunnel, arrivant de l'autre coté des remparts.

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt d'environ trois kilomètres. Elle fit une pause, pour manger, c'est sur que deux jour sans manger de ramen sa creuse ! Elle reprit la route. La nuit était tombée, elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, elle regarda sa montre.

Il était près de 21H3O. Après avoir trouvé un petit point d'eau, elle fit un feu et cuit un petit lapin. Elle regarda sa carte, elle devait se trouver presque à mi chemin entre Konoha et Suna. Elle avait couru normalement, mais plus vite que d'habitude apparemment, car elle aurait du atteindre se point seulement le lendemain.

Non loin un groupe d'Anbu revenait de mission de Suna. L'un d'eux arrêta le groupe, signal qu'un feu était proche, les autres acquiescèrent sentant aussi une odeur de gibier cuit. D'un commun accord ils se rapprochèrent prudemment. Lorsque le chef de groupe vit Naruto, il leur fit signe de sortir. Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle.

- Naruto Uzumaki ? Que faite vous ici ? Où est le team Kakashi ?

Naruto qui s'apprêter à croquer dans sa brochette de lapin se figea en voyant les cinq Anbus devant elle, elle avait manqué de vigilance en discutant intérieurement avec Kyu.

- Je répète Naruto que faite vous ici ?

Naruto jeta un regard à gauche, son sac était à porter de son bras, puis à droite

L'Anbu le trouva suspect, il esquissa un pas vers lui mais au même moment Naruto attrapa son sac et se mit à courir à droite. Le chef envoya l'un des sien prévenir que le porteur du Kyubi tentait de s'échapper auprès de l'Hokage. Les quatre suivirent Naruto. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de lui.

Au bout d'une demi-heure Naruto s'arrêta derrière un arbre. Inutile d'essayer de les semer. Elle créa un clone à son image c'est-à-dire en fille puisque les Anbus l'avait reconnue même en fille. Elle lui dicta toutes les directives. Le clone s'élança dans la direction opposé à Suna et Konoha, les Anbus voyant Naruto surgir des arbres et courir sans relâche dans une autre direction, comprirent que celui-ci allait essayer de les semé, ils coururent encore plus après le faux Naruto.

Naruto ayant trop peur de se faire rattraper par les Anbus de Konoha s'ils découvraient son stratège, couru plus vite encore avec l'aide de Kyubi, lui ayant gentiment prêté son chakra, elle freina sa course, se rendant compte que le soleil se levait, elle vit qu'il était 5h00 du matin et observa la plaine de sable devant elle.

Le vent faisant tournoyer le sable. Une tempête se préparait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait la traverser pour être sur que les Anbus ne la suivraient pas dedans, peu de gens survivait à la tempête. Mais il faudrait qu'elle y arrive. Suna n'étant plus qu'à 6h00 d'elle.

Attachant convenablement sa cape, elle mit le médaillon de la mère de Sasuke pour se porter chance. Prenant le bout de tissu qui recouvrait celui-ci, elle l'imbiba d'eau de sa gourde et le mit devant sa bouche. Puis s'élança dans le désert secoué par la tempête.

Vers trois heures du matin, le clone de Naruto ce fit attraper comme l'avait suggérer l'original, les Anbus l'attachèrent et rentrèrent à Konoha, prévenant la cinquième qu'ils avaient récupéré Naruto par radio, une journée de marche les attendaient.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Pendant ce temps à Konoha il était le petit matin et Sasuke se sentait d'humeur à allait réveiller un marmotte blonde qui devait bien dormir. Il cogna comme un malade à la porte faisant un max de bruit pour le mettre en rogne. Mais personne ne répondit. Il tourna la poignée et vit qu'elle n'avait même pas était fermé à clé, si Naruto était sortit, elle l'aurait fermé.

Il rentra dans le petit appartement, aucun signe de vie à l'horizon, il traversa la cuisine, jeta un œil à la salle de bain, pour finir vers la chambre. Lorsqu'il rentra, la pièce était légèrement éclairée, le rideau était toujours tiré. Son regard fut attiré sur la serviette pleine de sang que l'Uzumaki avait laissé tomber le voyant par la fenêtre la veille.

Le lit n'était pas fait. Le sac du blond n'était plus la, il devait certainement être partit faire les courses chez Ichiraku vu qu'il ne mangeait que ça. Son regard fut soudain attiré par un objet brillant au soleil sur la commode. Il s'approchât et vit le collier de la Godaime, il le prit dans sa main.

Quelque chose d'autre clochait, ou était la photo que Naruto lui avait demandé de refaire avec l'équipe ? Il n'y avait que l'ancienne. Il observa le collier, qu'il ne soit plus autour de son coup ne signifiait qu'une chose. Naruto avait abandonné son rêve en quittant Konoha.

Il sortit précipitamment et se rendit chez l'Hokage, entrant dans son bureau sans avoir demandé la permission, les trois jeunes femmes présentes le regardèrent.

- J'aimerai que tu tapes avant d'entrer Sasu….

Il lui coupa la parole.

- Naruto a quitté Konoha pour de bond ! Cria t-il en brandissant le collier de la Godaime par la chaîne

Celle-ci le regarda, jamais Naruto ne s'en serait débarrassé, il disait qu'il représentait son rêve. Un instant de flottement envahit la pièce.

- Tsunade-sama ? Interpella Sakura

Elle releva la tête un regard noir dans les yeux

- Cette espèce de crétin va me le payer ! Vous deux allez chercher Kakashi et fouillait la ville proche de Konoha, Jiraya saura sûrement où il est ! Shizune tu vas dire aux équipes 3, 5 et 9 d'Anbu de se rendre à Suna, l'autre près du village du son et enfin celui de la pluie.

Les trois acquiescèrent, ils sortirent après que Sasuke est déposé le collier sur son bureau.

Tsunade observa le collier devant-elle, elle le prit dans ses mains, il était vraiment maudit, à toutes les personnes à laquelle elle l'avait donné était mortes. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle se mit dans ses bras sur son bureau et commença à pleurer.

- Naruto …pourquoi…pourquoi est tu partis…

Vers 10h00, un Anbu entra dans son bureau

- Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki c'est…

- Je sais il à disparut, j'ai déjà envoyé des équipe à sa recherche…

- Non Hokage-sama mon équipe vient de me confirmer lorsque je venais vous prévenir que nous l'avions aperçu à mi-chemin entre Suna et ici. Qu'il venait de le capturer et serait de retour d'ici demain matin ! S'exclama l'Anbu au masque de chien.

- C'est merveilleux ! vite va envoyer ça à la volière qu'elle prévienne toutes les équipes d'Anbu de revenir !

Il s'exécuta, et quelques minutes plus tard les oiseaux les plus rapides partirent prévenir toutes les équipes.

- Attend un peu Naruto tu pais rien pour attendre, je vais t'assigner des missions de rang D comme punition MOUAHAHAH

Vers midi, la team Kakashi pénétra dans son bureau suivit de Jiraya

- Vous êtes sur de votre info ? Demanda septique Sasuke

- Oui

- Je trouve sa louche que Naruto se soit fait si vite prendre s'il avait l'intention de quitter Konoha. Avoua t-il

- Sasuke comme tu le dis si souvent, ce n'est qu'un Baka ! Affirma Sakura

C'est vrai qu'il le traitait toujours de Baka, dobe, Teme, usuratonkashi suivi d'un Urusei, mais ce n'était jamais pensé, et Naruto le savait aussi, c'était leur façon de communiquer entre eux, de se faire réagir l'un l'autre

- Quand seront-ils la Tsunade ? Questionna Jiraya

- Demain matin.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre ! déclara Kakashi

- En fait, moi aussi je trouve cela étrange…commença Tsunade

Ils la regardèrent sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir

- Naruto ne peut pas s'être fait prendre par l'Anbu, il est beaucoup plus fort qu'eux…

- Pourquoi avait vous envoyer des équipes à sa recherche alors Tsunade-sama ? fut étonné Shizune

Elle se leva et leur tourna le dos regardant par sa fenêtre

- Nous devions savoir où il était, puis j'aurais envoyé la seul personne capable de le ramener, n'est ce pas Sasuke ? dit elle en se retournant

Oui, il ferait tout pour ramener Naruto, après tout c'était grâce à lui s'il était revenu parmi eux.

- Bien team Kakashi vous partez tout de suite pour Suna, en dehors du village, là-bas se trouve les seul personnes en qui Naruto à confiance, prenez des chevaux.

Son ton était sans appel ainsi la team Kakashi parti pour Suna

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Pendant ce temps là dans le désert de Suna….

Naruto avançait le plus rapidement possible, vers Suna. Elle avait trouvé une astuce, Kyubi se servait de son flair pour repérer Shukaku, pour ne pas se tromper de chemin.

Elle était épuisée, elle n'avait presque plus de chakra ainsi que Kyubi, celui-ci protégeant Naruto contre l'entité, qui ne cessait de donner ses assaut, tout en formant une sorte de boule protectrice autour de Naruto contre le sable. Naruto elle utilisé tous son chakra pour courir plus vite et se maintenir au sol face aux bourrasques de vent.

Alors qu'ils allaient tous les deux abandonner, ils aperçurent les remparts de Suna. Naruto fut prit d'une poussée de chakra et se dirigea vers le rempart ouest découvrant un passage que seul Naruto pouvait ouvrir grâce à Gaara qui lui avait créé au cas où il aurait des problèmes.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse voir par les Habitant de Suna, si jamais une équipe de Konoha venait, elle devait être sur que personne ne les vue. Empruntant le tunnel, elle déboucha directement dans le bureau du Kazekage. Manque de bol celui-ci était vide. Elle descendit deux étages et vit quatre soldats monter la garde devant la salle de réunion, Gaara devait sûrement être là vue la sécurité.

Depuis que le roux s'était fait enlever et qu'il avait finalement retrouvé Shukaku son démon, Suna avait renforcé la sécurité au maximum. Elle s'avança doucement dans le couloir.

- Halte ! Rester ou vous êtes et veuillez enlever votre capuchon ! cria un garde, attirant l'attention des trois autres

Naruto bondit et assomma le premier

Dans la salle de réunion Gaara ainsi que Témari et Kankuro entendirent le combat contre un intrus. Les conseillers se figèrent. En entendant deux autres gardes se faire projeter contre un mur. Gaara prépara son sable, Kankuro sortit son pantin et Témari ouvrit son éventail prêt à recevoir l'intrus.

Ils entendirent le dernier garde se faire battre, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne encapuchonnée. Naruto se tenait à la poignée de la porte.

- Gaara…il faut que tu m'aides vieux frère…puis elle tombait évanoui

Personne ne savait qui était cette personne, aucun conseiller ne vit ne serrasse qu'une partie de son corps, même pas ses yeux. A la voix le Kazekage le reconnue aussitôt. Courant vers lui il prit le blond dans ses bras, faisant attention de ne pas dévoiler son identité aux conseillers. Si Naruto n'était pas rentré par la porte de Suna est s'était caché sa voulez dire qu'il avait des ennuies. Et surtout qu'il voulait que personne ne sache qu'il était ici.

Témari et Kankuro le suivirent dans ses appartements. Où il déposa le blond sur son lit.

Gaara enleva la cape de Naruto, et vit intrigué que celui-ci était en fille. Le chakra de Naruto était étrange, de plus il ne sentait presque pas celui de Kyubi. Doucement il releva le tee-shirt de la blonde pour vérifier si le sceau était bien présent mais une main le stoppa. Naruto appuya sur son tee-shirt empêchant Gaara de voir celui-ci. Témari lui apporta de l'eau et à manger tachant de le revigorer. Naruto s'endormit après son repas dans le lit du roux.

- Kankuro tu diras aux membres du conseil que toute mes réunion sont annulées, je vais rester avec Naruto, Témari pourrait tu lui prêter une de tes robes.

Suivant les instructions du roux ils quittèrent la pièce.

Gaara quitta la pièce pour revenir quelque minute plus tard avec une pile de dossier et se mit à l'ouvrage au bureau situé dans sa chambre. De face afin de voir la blonde dont le sommeil était agité.

Deux heures plus tard son frère et sa sœur revinrent.

- Alors demandèrent –ils, comment il va ?

- elle a le sommeil très agité, et elle n'arrête pas de gémir de douleur, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'ils ont repris des forces, Shukaku arrive maintenant à sentir Kyubi.

- Dis donc si vous arrêtiez de parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas la. Murmura-t-elle en se redressant contre la tête de lit, non sans avoir mal.

Ils vinrent près d'elle, sur le lit.

- Bien tu vas tout me raconter Naruto. Lança d'une voix sans appel le roux.

Après le magnifique discours de Naruto ils en restèrent baba. Voilà qu'elle était enceinte, que Sasuke l'avait insulté en lui disant d'avorter ! Mais Naruto leur avait affirmé que Sasuke n'avait pas compris la situation. Et qu'en plus elle quitter Konoha pour de nouveaux horizons, avec quand même l'intention d'y revenir un jour.

- Donc tu ne sais pas se qu'est cette entité ? Demanda Témari, pendant que Naruto leur dévoiler son ventre, pour rassurer Gaara que le sceau y était bien, et lui montrer que oui sa grossesse était en accélérer vu que déjà son ventre devenait rond. A combien de mois elle était ça, elle ne le savait pas.

- C'est ça, peut-être que Shukaku aurait une idée si tu pauser ta main sur mon ventre.

- On peut essayer.

Gaara se leva et approcha légèrement sa main près du sceau du Kyubi, à peine l'eut t-il frôler que Gaara se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Une onde de chakra noir venait de faire bouclier au dessus de son ventre. Entre les inscriptions du sceau de Kyubi s'ajoutèrent des signes noir inconnus des ninjas présents.

- On peut dire que le chakra dedans est puissant. Affirma Gaara s'époussetant de son sable qui avait absorbé l'onde de choc, mais je ne sais pas se que sait.

- Kyubi non plus, ce chakra n'essaye de rentrer que dans le corps de mon petit garçon. Mais Kyubi lutte pour l'empêcher et du coup j'ai…ITAAAAA. Gémit Naruto beaucoup plus fort que les fois précédente en se penchant vers l'avant.

Témari c'était jetait sur les couvertures et les enleva d'un coup, découvrant un pantalon orange, s'imbiber de sang frais abondamment de son entrejambe.

- du coup sa provoque des hémorragies. Finit Témari

- Oui…je peux vous…dire que ce …truc vient de réussir à forcer …la protection de Kyubi…ITAAAAAAA

- Bien tu vas prendre une douche je vais regarder ça, et te prêter une de mes robes.

- parce que tu t'y connais en gynécologie toi ? interrogea septique Naruto

- On peut dire ça, mais depuis quand tu connais des mots aussi compliqués toi ?

- Temari est le médecin en chef en gynécologie. Finit Gaara

- Di dont ! Je ne suis pas aussi con que j'en ai l'air ! S'offusqua Naruto

- si tu le dis DOBE ! lança Kankuro un sourire moqueur au visage.

Se sourire. Il lui fit mal au cœur. Ce mots lui firent mal au cœur. Pas parce qu'on le traitait d'idiot, non parce que ça lui rappelait Sasuke, et que sa lui manquait déjà.

Après avoir pris sa douche, Temari entra et l'aida à changer de look. Il faut dire que l'art du soutien gorge n'est pas compréhensible de tous. Les deux garçons à l'extérieur ne faisait qu'entendre Naruto se plaindre : « c'est quoi cette objet de torture !, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec se bout de ficelle », parfois devenant tout rouge « je ne vais pas mettre ça ! C'est pour les filles ! » Puis dépité « idiot, t'es une fille ! T'enfiles ça est tu te magnes ! » Et compatissant face au caractère de Temari.

Au bout d'une heure d'attente insupportable, Naruto fini par sortir de la salle de bain accompagné de Temari.

- Et voilà le résulta ! dit-elle fière d'elle

Naruto sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'une jolie robe blanche à bretelle fine arrivant aux genoux, dessus de jolie motif à papillon bleu y figuré. Une paire de ballerine bleu lui avait gentiment était prêter par la blonde, ses cheveux avait était teint d'un profond violet améthyste rattachés en une queue de cheval par un ruban blanc, ses moustache avait était dissimulé par du fond de teint. Le résultat était saisissant.

Les garçons restaient gaga, les yeux ébahis, la bouche ouverte. Naruto jugea leur posture et en déduis qu'ils n'y voyaient aucune réaction

- Tu vois bien qu'ils m'ont reconnue ! je ressemble à rien la dedans ! s'énerva Naruto en désignant les garçons du doigt tout en parlant à Temari

C'est sur que dans cette accoutrement personne ne le reconnaitra pensa le roux.

Naruto est trop mignonne ! pensa Kankuro

Mon dieu, tout se travail pour rien, avec sa voie tout le monde le reconnaitra pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête

- Oi,…Naruto-chan je peux avoir un bisou ? se rapprocha félinement Kankuro

- Qu….qu…O.O

- Tu sens tellement bon ! dit il en humant ses cheveux

Naruto resta un moment figé puis

- KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA !!!!! Temari Kankuro est devenu fou ! dit-elle en se cachant derrière elle.

- Mouahahah t'as vu ça Gaara, il cri comme une fille ! riait en se roulant par terre Kankuro

Tout n'était pas perdu au moins Naruto avait quelque réaction de fille pensa-t-elle

- Bon Naruto demain tu viens me voir à l'hôpital, avec tout ça il fait déjà nuit. Puis elle sortit tirant Kankuro à terre qui ne cessait de rigoler.

Naruto croisa ses mains derrière son dos, elle se retrouvait seul avec Gaara.

Il se leva du lit et partit dans la cuisine, Naruto le regarda faire.

- Tu as faim ? dit-il sans la regarder.

Pour seul réponse l'estomac de Naruto grogna, se qui décocha un sourire à celui-ci.

Après avoir mangé quelque onigiri et des sushis, enfin une plâtrée pour Naruto, Gaara partit dans sa chambre. Naruto resta là où il était ne sachant que faire, puis la tête de Gaara fit son apparition.

- T'attend le dégel ? --'

Naruto lui répondit que non est se précipita dans la chambre, elle observa Gaara farfouillé je ne sais quoi dans son armoire. Réponse qu'elle eu en sentant une chemise arriver sur sa tête ainsi qu'une paire de chaussette. Pour la chemise, cela devrait certainement servir de pyjama, par contre les chaussettes, elle ne voyait pas.

- Les nuits sont froides.

Fut la seul réponse qu'il obtint avant que le roux ne se glisse dans les couvertures. Réponse qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Naruto lui souri et sans plus de cérémonie se déshabilla, enfila la chemise blanche du roux et ses chaussettes. Puis il vint se mettre lui aussi dans le lit. Observant Gaara passé du rose au carmin.

Tout deux observèrent le plafond comme si c'était la plus belle chose du monde. Au bout d'un temps considérablement long semblait-il pour eux, se qui représenter au plus quelque minutes, Naruto brisa le silence.

- Dit Gaara ?

- Hum ?

- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? lui demanda t-il en se tournant sur le coté afin d'apercevoir le roux.

- Je…en faite….

- Je le savais. Dit tout simplement Naruto

Le roux se tourna sur le coté droit et aperçu le sourire de Naruto emplie de douceur.

- C'est Sakura ?

Il devint tout à coup de la même couleur que ses cheveux, comment pouvait-il le savoir.

- Comment tu ?

- Ca se voie. Répondit Naruto

- Elle, elle ne le voie pas, elle n'a dieu que pour son Sasuke-Kun. Soupira t-il tristement.

- Ne tends fait pas pour ça, elle ne sera jamais avec lui.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Sasuke est gay.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? demanda septique le roux.

Naruto se remis sur le dos et admira de nouveau le plafond, évitant le regard de son ami.

- Lorsque nous partons en mission. La nuit je suis dans la même tente que lui…

- Et ?

- Plusieurs fois il est venu dans mon futon, cela me réveille toujours.

- Pourquoi venait-il ?

- Il me disait « dort dobe les nuits sont froide »

- Tu avais froid ?

- Non c'est lui qui était gelé, sa peau à toujours était tellement froide, une nuit je n'ai rien dit, il s'est collé à moi, sa main c'est glissé sous mon tee-shirt pour se poser sur mon ventre, elle était tellement froide, puis j'ai sentit ses lèvres dans mon cou…cette sensation était grisante.

- Et ?

- Je n'ai rien dit, après il s'est endormit, il ne l'a plus refait. Au fond de moi je crois que j'aurais aimé qu'il le refasse. Puis d'autre fois c'était moi qui le réveillait en allant dans le sien, la première fois je m'en souviendrais

_- « Non, arrête, ni-san, ne fait pas sa. » _Fit Naruto en imitant la voix de Sasuke

- Je me suis réveillé car quelqu'un crié, puis je reconnue la voie de Sasuke, il était en plein délire, je me suis glissé dans son futon et j'ai entouré son torse de mes bras, il s'était calmer, mais dans la nuit monsieur, c'est mis à crier plus fort, si sa continuait il aurait réveillé Sakura et Kakashi, je l'avais donc secoué pour qu'il se réveil, une fois revenu à lui il m'envoya valser sur mon futon en disant

_- « Baka, qu'est ce que tu fou dans mon lit ? » imita Naruto_

_- Tin vas y molo ! tu faisais un cauchemar, je tes réveillais et c'est comme ça que tu me remercis_

_- Je ne cauchemarde pas !_

_- A oui ! alors qui est ce qui criait comme un fou « ni-san, non, arrête, papa, maman ! » tu tremblais de partout !_

- Le regard de Sasuke c'était voilé.

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi usuratonkashi !_

_- Mais oui ! dis-je en me couchant dans mon propre futon, Mr Uchiwa est un modèle ! il ne dit rien, ne fait, rien, et surtout son visage n'est que glace ! il n'a besoin de personne ! jamais tu ne dis se que tu penses ! en faite je ne représente rien à tes yeux, mais ne t-en fait pas à la prochaine mission je me laisserai tuer comme ça tu seras débarrassé du boulet et moi ma vie sera plus facile ! lui di-je plein de rage en lui tournant le dos._

- Malgré tout se que je lui avais dit, je tenais trop à lui pour mourir, dans la nuit je l'es sentit se glisser contre moi, il me murmura que je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser tout seul, je me suis retourné et se fut la deuxième fois où je vis ses yeux emplit de larme, il fut surpris, lorsque je me suis retourné pour le prendre dans mes bras, il croyait que je dormais. Je l'ai serré contre moi. Depuis cette nuit il n'est pas rare que l'on partage le même futon, mais il ne c'est jamais rien passé d'autre, je ne sais pas si c'est une profonde amitié, une relation entre frère ou tout simplement s'il m'aime. A vrai dire je crois que je ne le saurais jamais.

Terminant son récit Gaara vit les larmes de Naruto se mettre à couler, alors il le serra contre lui pendant que Naruto pleurait à chaude larme, caressant son ventre qui avait pris un peu de volume.

Le sommeil les emporta, mais seulement une somnolence pour Gaara, il serrait son « frère » qui détenait en lui la vie, fruit d'une expérience non souhaité.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Pendant ce temps là dans la forêt de Konoha.

La team Kakashi qui avait perdu son membre le plus bruyant fendez l'air frais de la nuit par leur vitesse, chacun cherchant à aller le plus vite possible afin de retrouver leur ami.

Vers minuit Kakashi ordonna l'installation du camp sous les protestations de Sasuke qui disait qu'il pouvait encore courir, auquel il avait répondu que Naruto s'il était bien à Suna ne si envolerait pas !

C'est donc de force que Sasuke se résigna à se reposer, il leur fallait encore une journée de course pour atteindre Suna, même à cette vitesse. C'est dans ses moments là que tous auraient souhaité pouvoir jouir de l'inépuisable énergie du blond dont il faisait tout le temps preuve.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Au petit matin dans le village du sable, l'élève du Kazekage se dirigeait vers les appartements de celui-ci comme à son habitude en vue d'y rejoindre son sensei pour l'entrainement.

C'est ainsi qu'elle déboula pleine de joie de vivre dans l'appartement de celui-ci, bien entendue Gaara lui avait précisé qu'elle ne le dérangerait jamais vu qu'il lui était impossible de dormir comme les autres.

Traversant le séjour, passant par la cuisine, qui avec la salle de bain était vide, il ne restait que sa chambre. Franco comme toujours elle entra et trouva le Kazekage dans son lit.

Elle s'inclina bien bas et commença à parler.

- Pardon de vous déranger Kazekage-sama mais il est dix heures et nous avions rendez-vous…Elle se releva et observa son sensei qui semblait pour le moins figé sur place.

- Sensei ?

Gaara n'osait plus esquissait le moindre mouvement, Naruto était collait à lui sous les couettes, et il devait avouer que sentir une poitrine contre son corps lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

Elle amorça un mouvement vers celui-ci, mais disons que le Kazekage paniqua pour la première fois de sa vie et fit se qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire.

- RESTE OU TU ES !

Surprise par le ton de la vois de son sensei, elle ne bougea plus, et resta immobile au pied du lit. Gaara réfléchissait à une vitesse fulgurante un moyen de se sortir de se trac nard, ne se rendant plus compte de se qu'il se passait autour de lui. Même en voyant les yeux empli de surprise de son élève il ne percuta pas.

- Ano ? sensei, qui est cette fille. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt sa droite.

Horreur et damnation. Naruto venait de sortir sa tête des couettes et se réveiller lentement ouvrant de magnifique yeux bleu, elle avait était réveiller par la voix de Gaara. Se tournant vers lui elle déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du roux.

- Ohayo ! Gaara pourquoi est ce que tu as crié comme ça ?

Gaara regarda son élève qui elle regardait alternativement son sensei et cette mystérieuse jeune fille aux cheveux bleu étrange. Naruto regardait cette fille et se demander se qu'elle faisait là. Et la réaction qu'eu l'élève fut la pire de toute.

- KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Temari et Kankuro avait rappliqué, ainsi que la section spéciale des Anbu chargé de la protection du Kazekage.

C'est ainsi que la chambre du chef du village de Suna se retrouva envahi de cinq Anbu, une élève, son frère et sa sœur.

Un des Anbu tira sur les couvertures dévoilant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus collée à leur chef juste vêtu d'une chemise et d'un boxer avec des chaussettes. Qui semblait être une intruse pointant un kunai contre sa gorge.

- Qui êtes vous ? questionna froidement l'Anbu

Au même moment Temari soupira et Kankuro explosa de rire, l'ensemble de la pièce s'interrogeaient sur leurs réactions tandis que Gaara, jetait un regard implorant envers Temari.

- Vous savez qui sont ces gens Temari-sama ? questionna l'élève.

Elle fit signe que oui de la tête

- La jeune fille s'appelle Toruna Kimauzu, elle est la petite amie de Gaara qui est revenu à Suna pour accoucher.

- C'est vrai Kazekage-sama ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers les deux protagonistes. Gaara évalua la situation, Temari avait joué risqué cette fois ci, il est vrai que faire passer Naruto Uzumaki pour Toruna Kimauzu était bien trouvé. Mais de la à en faire sa petite amie ? Quoi que Naruto ne serait pas obligé de se cacher dans l'appartement. Oui finalement cela serait assez avantageux. Il prit rapidement la parole, Naruto ayant ouvert la bouche pour s'apprêtait à répliquer et faire une boulette comme à son habitude, il lui coupa donc la parole.

- C'est exact. Affirma Gaara d'un regard plus froid que la glace dissuadant toute autre question.

- Mais ?... comment ça Naruto en le regardant.

- Ce n'ai plus la peine de te cacher Toruna chérie, ici il ne t'arrivera rien je te le promets.

Gaara le regard suppliant qu'elle approuve ses paroles.

Naruto ne comprenait rien, pourquoi Gaara avait-il menti ?

_- « Baka il veut te protéger, rentres dans son jeux »_

_- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?_

_- « Je pense que oui, comme ça si Konoha débarque ici, personne ne dira il y a une jeune fille inconnue, vue que tu seras considéré comme sa petite amie. »_

_- Ok, je vois ou tu veux en venir._

Voyant le regard absent de Naruto, Gaara en déduisis qu'il devait communiquer avec son démon mais le silence prolongé de la jeune fille induisis progressivement le doute. Aussi Gaara trouva un magnifique subterfuge afin de tiré la bleuté de ses pensé. Il posa la main sur son ventre espérant que l'entité ne poserait pas de problème, miraculeusement elle ne le repoussa pas cette fois ci. Peut-être avait elle senti le danger planant sur Naruto ?et lui dit doucement.

- Ma chérie tu ne te sens pas bien ? tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour que Temari t'examine ?

Entendant Gaara elle sortit de ses pensées et exprima oralement se qu'elle ressentait.

- Hein ? quoi ? oh oui, je ne me sens pas…. Puis elle ferma les yeux s'appuyant contre Gaara.

- Bien vous pouvez nous laisser, ordonna Gaara, ton entrainement avec moi est suspendu pour l'instant.

Les concernés sortirent de la pièce ne laissant que Temari, Kankuro, Gaara et Naruto

- Comme d'habitude heureusement que j'étais là. Fit blaser Temari

- Naruto à bien jouer la comédie, le cou de l'évanouissement il l'a bien réussi. Défendit Kankuro.

- Naruto, c'est bon ils sont tous sortit, avoua Gaara.

Mais Naruto n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ils restaient définitivement clos, son corps appuyait contre Gaara

- Et merde, s'exclama Temari en venant sur le lit, examinant Naruto.

- Quoi ? fit Kankuro.

- La raison pour laquelle il a si bien joué c'est qu'il n'a pas joué, il est vraiment tombé dans les pommes !

- Comment ? paniqua Gaara

- Je ne sais pas, Gaara porte le jusqu'à l'hôpital ! son pouls est faible !

Les voilà maintenant partit en direction de l'hôpital à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les villageois de Suna se retournant sur le passage des trois compères qui avait l'air vraiment pressé tenant une mystérieuse fille au cheveux bleu.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, ils partirent au quatrième étage. Arrivé en haut le roux put facilement lire : « service gynécologie, obstétrique, pédiatrique, maternité » au dessus des portes coupes feux.

Traversant le service dans sa moitié, ils l'emmenèrent dans une chambre individuelle, la déposant sur le lit. Plusieurs infirmières et médecins vinrent jeter un œil à la jeune femme qui avait eu le privilège de se voir accompagner du Kazekage et du chef de service.

Temari sorti rapidement de la pièce en fermant la porte coupant le contact visuel et chercha après sa disciple, personne en qui elle faisait seulement confiance et qui ne la trahirait jamais dans le corps médicale, ne la voyant pas du regard elle perdit patience et hurla.

- Mey, bon sang où es-tu ?

La dite Mey, reconnaissant le cri, sortit d'une des chambres auquel elle faisait un soin.

- Oui sensei ?

- Amène moi tout de suite dans la chambre 105 les appareilles mobile pour une échographie, un doppler à chakra, fait moi une prise de sang, tu prends sa température, l'ouverture du col de l'utérus, tu la mets sous perf d'un complément nutritionnel, une poche de sang O-, et sous respirateur !

- Oui sensei !

Habitué à tant de vitesse de la part de son sensei, elle demanda à une autre infirmière de s'occuper de son autre patiente et partit faire tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Gaara et Kankuro furent plus qu'explicitement conviés à quitter la chambre par Temari, qui elle partit s'enfermer dans son bureau à la recherche d'une solution à un problème qu'elle n'avait encore jamais du affronter, après avoir confié le nouveau code de cette chambre spéciale.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Vers midi à mi chemin entre Suna et Konoha la team Kakashi reçu un appel radio de Tsunade, qui confirmait le faite que le Naruto arrêté était bien un clone, et furent plus que priés à lui ramener l'originale pour pouvoir y passer ses nerfs dessus. N'ayant pas eu le temps avec le clone qui, à peine livré dans son bureau, lui avait tiré la langue avant de s'évaporer la mettant dans une rage folle.

**A suivre…..**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Sa pousse vite c'est petite bête ! (normalement si je change pas)

Miss : Alors

Sasuke : t'étais longue !

Miss : gomen

Naruto : tu peux l'être !

Miss : bououou !!!!

Sakura : c'est moi l'héroïne médecin du manga !

Miss : ….

Temari : a oui pourquoi il n'y aurait que toi ? hein ?

Sakura : parce que c'est moi la plus doué

Miss : …

Sakura : La plus belle

Miss : Ano ?

Sakura : la ferme !

Miss : gomen

Sakura : ou j'en étais ?

Sasuke : la plus chiante

Sakura : a oui tu as raison Sasuke-Kun

Naruto : mouahahahahahaha !

Miss : pffff

Sakura : mais non pas la plus chiante ! Naruto c'est toi encore qui a soufflé ses idiotie à Sasuke !

Naruto : mais j'ais rien dit !

Sasuke : touche pas a mon renard !

Miss : bon ba dite moi si mon histoire vous plait. Encore pardon pour le retard

A oui un grand merci à Ma-chan ma beta naruto qui ma corriger si vite !

Bisous bisous


	4. Suna vs Konoha

**Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas vous avoir publié de nouveaux chapitres avant la semaine dernière sur ce fic pendant deux mois ! Gomen**

**Je vous offre se chapitre XXXL que je viens juste de terminer ! .' Pour infos nous sommes le …euh…18/02, je pense que vous l'aurez peut-être pour la fin de semaine ! Ou avant ? Qui sait ?**

**Comme vous pouvez le constater le titre à changer ainsi que le contenu**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Dray Potter 42 : s'il va leur arriver quelque chose ? C'est la question que je pose à la fin.

Endoline : je sais Gaara irais bien avec Naruto, peut être écrirais-je un garuto par la suite. Me tus pas pour se que j'ai fait de Gaara dans se chap. pitié

Dragonneva : il te plait. Lol s'est venu en plein DS de maths, aucun commentaire

LicyLie (essuie son front) et voilà j'ai carburé, un chap. rédigé dimanche ! Un ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

Estelle Uzumaki : je pense ne pas avoir était trop longue cette fois ci ?

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4 : Suna vs Konoha**

C'est le petit matin lorsque la team Kakashi arriva aux portes de Suna, traversant le village ils se rendirent en direction de la tour du Kazekage. Par chacune des rues où ils passaient, les gens les remerciaient de leur avoir rendu leur Kazekage. Sasuke lui n'en avait que faire, il n'était pas la à ce moment là. Arrivant à destination, ils gravirent les marches. Devant les portes menant au bureau du Kazekage, un ninja leur affirma que le Kazekage n'était pas là mais à l'hôpital avec sa petite amie qui était sur le point d'accoucher. C'est donc en route vers l'hôpital que nous les retrouvons.

- Gaara à une petite amie. Cela sonne faux quand on sait qu'il effraie les gens. Avoua Kakashi

- encore un qui en a engrossé une ! Tsss

- Sasuke-Kun ne parle pas comme ça ! Il l'aime surement ! Démenti Sakura

- qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec les grossesses ? C'est la mode baby love jinchuriki ou quoi ?

- Sasuke ! Trancha ferme Kakashi

- c'n'est pas vrai, d'abord Naruto avec Orochimaru et maintenant lui !

- tu sais très bien que Naruto n'a jamais voulut ça Sasuke. Dit calmement le maître.

- ce dobe ne nous apporte que des ennuies, il a Kyubi le démon le plus puissant et il n'a pas été fichu de l'empêcher de faire cette horreur est sous mes yeux ! fit dégouté Sasuke

- serais-tu jaloux Sasuke ? dit-il en s'arrêtant devant lui

Sasuke totalement maitre de ses émotions, resta de marbre. Jaloux ? Non écœuré serait le mot juste.

- apparemment non.

Clôturant cette fabuleuse discussion ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital. A l'accueil Sakura demanda la chambre de la petite amie du Kazekage. Mais l'hôtesse ne lui répondit qu'aucune personne n'ayant à sa connaissance le titre de petite amie du Kazekage n'était ici.

- c'est étrange fit Sakura, le garde nous a bien dit ça pourtant ? Aurait-il menti ? dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un siège.

- ou alors, cette femme veut protéger le Kazekage et elle ne nous fait pas confiance. Supposa le maître.

Sasuke était appuyé contre un mur, lasse, il se foutait de Gaara tous se qu'il voulait c'était retrouver Naruto.

« Ce crétin ne sait surement pas comment on change une couche, si jamais je le choppe c'est moi qui le tuerait pour sa débilité avant l'Akatsuki. » il grinça des dents

- Sasuke-Kun ? Sa ne va pas ? S'enquit Sakura

« Mais pour lui faire passer l'envie de se barrer comme un irresponsable, il faut d'abord que je le retrouve, pour ça il nous faut l'aide de l'autre psychopathe »

- Sasuke-Kun ? Tu m'entends ?

- maternité lâcha Sasuke.

- maternité ? Firent étonnés les deux autres

Sasuke soupira,

« Quels bande d'idiots, je me souviens pourquoi je me suis barré il y a quatre ans »

- on pourrait voir si le Kazekage n'est pas au service maternité.

- Mais oui ! Sasuke-Kun ! Tu es formidable ! Je n'y avais pas pensé, qu'est ce que l'on ferait sans toi ? dit-elle des cœurs dans les yeux en s'accrochant à son bras.

« Et revoilà le bonbon rose en mode chewing-gum, ce n'est pas vrai elle a toujours pas comprit que je l'aimais pas ! »

Ils gravirent les marches pour se rendre au service maternité, Sakura collé au bras de Sasuke, Sasuke soupirant d'ennui, et Kakashi en mode pervers avec son livre comme d'habitude.

Ils traversèrent le service remplit de braillement d'enfant selon Sasuke et de son de joie de vivre pour Sakura.

Gaara était assis et s'inquiété pour son ami, Kankuro lui tenait compagnie, quand il aperçu les compagnons de Naruto.

-fréro, on a un problème.

- quoi ? fit Gaara la tête toujours dans ses mains appuyées sur ses genoux.

- les potes de Naruto sont au bout du couloir.

Il releva soudain la tête, les apercevant, vu le monde qu'il y avait eux ne les avaient pas encore vu. Il se leva et frappa à la porte de la chambre où Mey était afférée, qui l'entrouvrit

- Qui a-t-il Kazekage-sama ?

- tu as bientôt fini ?

- je viens juste de terminer. Avoua t-elle en fermant la porte qui se verrouilla toute seul.

- bien, va voir Temari et dit lui que Konoha est là.

Mey, sentant la gravité du ton du chef de village, couru au bout du couloir et frappa.

- Qui a-t-il ?

-sensei ? Gaara-sama vous fait dire que Konoha est là, cela semble impor…

Elle nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa sensei était déjà sortit de son bureau.

-..Tant.

- Viens avec moi. Fit-elle en marchant en direction de son frère.

-oui sensei.

- que donnent les résultats ?

- la jeune femme, est actuellement enceinte de cinq mois, son pouls est très faible, sa respiration et irrégulière, je l'ais mis sous respirateur, elle est toujours inconsciente, le col de l'utérus n'est pas encor ouvert se qui normal, je l'ais mise sous perfusion nutritionnel comme vous me l'aviez demandé et sous perfusion sanguine O-, par contre le doppler à chakra m'inquiète sensei.

- plus tard nous sommes arrivées, si on te demande, la personne de la chambre 105 est Toruna Kimauzu, la petite amie du chef de Suna, aucun visiteur n'est autorisé, tu m'as bien comprise ?

- oui sensei

Les deux medicnins franchirent les deux mètres restant.

- Temari, Konoha est là, fit Gaara avec la tête dans leur direction.

-Mey me la dit. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Que fait-on Tema-chan ? Questionna Kankuro.

La medicnin plaça le nom de Toruna Kimauzu dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet sur la porte.

- vous nié.

- …O.o, o.O ??

- vous n'avez pas vu Naruto depuis un bail, Toruna est bien ta petit amie, elle est originaire du village féodale Akamitsu du pays du sable, elle connait Naruto à se que tu en sais. Cela facilitera les choses…nous sommes d'accord ? dit-elle à l'intention de son assistante et de ses deux frère.

- Compris ! firent-ils

- Tema ! Kanku ! Gaara ! cria Sakura en courant dans leur direction lorsqu'elle les aperçus.

Les deux autres les rejoignirent peu à près, pas pressés pour un sou.

Le cœur de Gaara bondissait dans sa poitrine à la vue de la Kunoichi rose, qui avait a présent les traits d'une femme.

- Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? fit Kankuro

- Nous cherchions Gaara-sama. Avoua Kakashi

- moi je vous laisse j'ai une patiente à voir, Mey tu viens ? fit Temari.

- oui sensei.

Toutes deux rentrèrent dans la chambre 105, Sasuke remarqua que la blonde composé un code pour rentré. Depuis quand les chambres d'hôpital ont des codes ?

- qui est derrière cette porte ? fit froidement Sasuke

- c'est écrit sur la porte Uchiwa ! Fit Kankuro

Les personnes présentent dans le couloir commencèrent à cesser de discuter, écoutant, intriguer par la présence de Konoha chez eux

- on peut vérifier alors ?

- c'est ma petite amie, Sasuke, alors non tu ne peux pas vérifier car elle est malade.

- comme par hasard. Fit-il.

- cela suffit ! S'énerva Gaara, nous allons continuer cette discussion dans mon bureau !

Sasuke jeta un dernier regard à cette porte, puis ils partirent pour le bureau du Kazekage

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Temari se dirigea vers le lit devant elle, une douce jeune fille y reposait.

- Sensei, que se passe t-il ?

Temari arrivée près du lit se saisit de la feuille de soin.

-tu dois garder le secret Mey, tout se que je t'ai dit et vais te dire, ne dois en aucun cas être communiqué à Konoha ainsi qu'au autres habitant de Suna, ceux avec qui tu peux en parlait son, moi, Kankuro et Gaara.

- oui sensei.

- La personne devant toi est Naruto Uzumaki.

- Que ? Comment est-ce possible ? fit-elle en arrondissant les yeux.

- Naruto à la capacité de se transformer en femme, il a été violé et le résultat est qu'il est enceint.

- Konoha ne le sait pas ?

- ils savent qu'il est enceint, Naruto à fuit Konoha à cause d'une dispute avec Sasuke, il avait aussi besoin de changer d'air selon lui.

- Sasuke c'est le brun froid ?

- oui.

- Naruto à le démon renard scellé en lui, la grossesse n'est pas comme les autres aussi nous devons être d'autant plus vigilant.

-oui.

- Que donnait le doppler à chakra ?

- c'est étrange, l'appareil m'indiquer la présence de six chakras différents, c'est impossible.

- non. Elle brancha l'appareil. Tu vois cette ligne haute bleu, celle de Naruto, la rouge celle de Kyubi, tout en bas du as ceux de ses enfants en bleu, l'orange est de même nature que celle de Kyubi, je pense qu'il redirige son chakra afin de maintenir les enfants en bonne santé. Tu voix se flux irrégulier noir, c'est de celui là dont tu dois te méfier.

- Pourquoi ?

- se chakra inconnue de Naruto est une sorte de système de défense.

- système de défense ?

- oui, Naruto ne contrôle pas se chakra, il a une volonté propre, s'il juge que Naruto est en danger il se dévoile.

- que voulez vous dire ? fit-elle inquiète

- tu dois faire attention Mey, si tes geste ne sont pas doux et calme, se chakra sort du corps de Naruto et attaque, Gaara en as déjà fait les frais. Il pourrait facilement te tuer.

- Kazekage-sama ?

Temari caressa le front de Naruto

- 38, sa va encore ce n'est pas très élevé, Naruto est ce que tu m'entends ? Naruto.

C'est paupière battirent légèrement.

- Mey ferme les rideaux

- Naruto tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

Après avoir tiré sur les rideaux, plongeant la chambre dans une semi obscurité, elle revint du coté droit du lit en face de son sensei

Naruto, ouvrit légèrement les yeux, tout étais flou, il distingua deux visage, un aux cheveux blond l'autre noir, la blonde retira l'intubation de sa gorge, pour lui mettre un masque à oxygène.

- Sasu…ke…dit elle en regardant Mey

- non, Naruto c'est Mey ton infirmière.

Elle reconnue alors la voix.

- Tema…ri … ?dit-elle en tournant les yeux de l'autre coté.

- oui, tu sais où tu es ?

- à…Suna ? dit-elle en essayant de se redresser.

Mey releva la tête de lit, pour qu'elle se retrouve en position semi assise.

- te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?

Elle se frotta la tête, essayant de s'en souvenir, puis enleva le masque.

- j'étais dans le lit avec Gaara. A cette annonce Mey devint tout rouge. Quand l'Anbu de Suna nous est tombé dessus, Gaara me parlait et puis après je me souviens que Kyu ma dit que quelque chose cloché puis plus rien, le trou noir. Fini t-elle en remettant son masque.

- vous vous êtes évanouit Toruna-Kun, fit Mey avec un grand sourire.

Naruto baissa les yeux soudainement.

- Naruto, tu ne te sens pas bien ? fit Temari en posant sa main sur son front.

- c'est juste que…

-….

- c'était la voix de Sasuke que j'ai entendu, il est là n'est ce pas ? dit-elle en croisant son regard.

Temari put y lire une détresse et une tristesse folle.

- oui.

- quel heure est-il ?

- 19h05 fit Mey.

- je crois que je vais dormir…

Mey fut surprise à quel vitesse elle s'endormit, les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce. Mey partit chercher les plateaux repas à distribuer aux patients, tandis que Temari les mains dans sa blouse repartit dans son bureau, Naruto avait quelque chose, elle était sur que cela reviendrait, reste à savoir quoi.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

- bien on va pas y aller par quatre chemins, où est Naruto ? S'énerva Sasuke, au diable son statut de glace.

Gaara derrière sont bureau resta de marbre.

- Comment ça, où est Naruto ? fit faussement surprit Kankuro

- il semblerait que Naruto est quitté Konoha, il y a quatre jours, nous pensons qu'elle serait venu ici. Répondit calmement Sakura.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration puis Gaara se leva et regarda par la fenêtre en leur tournant le dos.

« Décidément c'est un truc de chef de village ça ou quoi ? » pensa Kakashi

- vous êtes entrain de me dire que Naruto à disparut et que vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où il est ? Analysa Gaara

- moi au contraire je suis sur qu'il est dans la soi-disant chambre de ta petite ami, Gaara ! fit énervé Sasuke.

- dis donc l'Uchiwa, surveille ton langage ! Se mit en colère Kankuro, tu parles au Kazekage !

Gaara tandis son bras gauche, faisant signe à son frère de se taire.

- bien, je n'accepterai, aucun manque de respect envers ma personne, ou mon village, si j'ai signé le traiter avec Konoha c'est parce que Naruto me la demander, aussi, si celui-ci n'est plus, je ne vois aucun intérêt qui me pousse à vous garder comme allié. Affirma t-il en se retournant.

- Kazekage-sama, un traité ne doit pas être jugé sur une personne ! Intervint Kakashi.

Les yeux de Gaara le fixèrent alors avec rage.

- LA FERME ! hurla Gaara en plaquant les mains sur son bureau.

La team Kakashi observa le sable sortir de sa jarre, du sable s'infiltrer par les fenêtres, signe de son apparente colère.

- ici c'est moi qui décide, je vous informe à se jour que le traité avec Suna est considéré comme caduc !

- vous ne pouvez pas ! S'offusqua Sakura

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres

-il fallait y penser avant, tout votre village, y compris vous ! C'est de votre faute si Naruto est partit, vous êtes entièrement responsable !

- URUSEI ! hurla Sakura qui partit en pleurant.

Kakashi la suivit pour la rattraper.

- dégage ! fit-il à l'intention de Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé, il faut dire que sa colère n'était rien comparée à celle de Naruto lorsqu'elle se manifestait.

- ne crois pas m'impressionner, pauvre tache.

Ils se fixèrent du regard

- le seul à jamais avoir réussis à m'impressionner est Naruto, et crois moi sa colère et de loin plus supérieur à la tienne. Avoua t-il en fronçant ses sourcils, un rictus aux lèvres.

Il se décolla du mur et partit en direction de la porte, une main sur la poignée il se stoppa.

- sache Sasuke, que tout membres de Konoha est désormais perçus comme visiteur, vous serait tous plaçait sous la surveillance de l'Anbu.

- cause toujours. Puis il sorti.

- Gaara pourquoi avoir réagit comme cela ? Questionna son frère.

Gaara fixait toujours la porte.

- il temps qu'ils se rendent compte que Naruto leur est indispensable, que c'est un membre à part entière du leur village, Naruto à continuellement était maltraité et pourtant elle persiste toujours à vouloir défendre son village, alors j'estime qu'ils lui doivent un peu de reconnaissance, que c'est un être humain et pas un monstre.

-vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

- tu te trompes, elle à beaucoup plus souffert que moi.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Dans la rue, Kakashi venait de retrouver Sakura qui s'était réfugiée sur un banc pour pleurer.

- Sakura calme toi. Fit-il gentiment

- il nous déteste ! Tsunade-sama va être furieuse, je suis nulle.

Sasuke les rejoignit.

- je propose de continuer les recherches, je suis sur que Naruto est ici.

Kakashi acquiesça.

- Sasuke sait tu se que fais l'Anbu caché derrière cette arbre ? fit Kakashi s'en se retourner.

Sasuke attrapa Sakura pour la relever faisant fit de rien.

- Gaara à dit que nous étions considéré comme des visiteurs est nous sommes, désormais, sous surveillance Anbu.

- je vois. Fit l'argenté, l'équipe de Gai doit être à Suna, il avait une mission dans les environs, il devait descendre à l'auberge du sable, nous allons y aller aussi.

C'est en silence que Kakashi porta Sakura épuisé des émotions, épuisé d'avoir pleuré. Qu'il la déposa dans sa chambre.

Kakashi soupira dans un coin de la chambre en observant Sakura.

- et dire que la plus malheureuse dans tout ça est sous nos yeux, elle a tellement pleuré ton départ et à peine l'équipe te retrouve qu'un autre membres disparait, si ça continue comme ça notre surnom sera la team porte poisse, souri Kakashi en regardant Sasuke. Tu ne crois pas ?

Sasuke était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observé le sable volait dans les rues.

« Naruto…où diable et tu ? »

-bien allons nous coucher.

Kakashi se glissa dans son futon à coté de Sakura.

- les terreurs de Konoha.

Kakashi souri, puis s'endormit.

« Oui c'est comme ça que l'on nous appellera » fit-il en mirant toujours à travers la fenêtre.

Dans la pièce bien dissimulé, un Anbu ne les quittait pas des yeux.

- tu comptes nous regarder dormir ? Prononça Sasuke calmement ne quittant pas la fenêtre du regard.

Personnes ne bougea, ni ne parla, alors Sasuke dégaina son kunai et lui envoya.

L'Anbu le para et se révéla.

-ce sont mes ordres.

- je m'en fiche, tu me dérange, ta respiration m'exaspère, dégage ! dit-il en se retournant.

L'Anbu au masque rouge ne bougea pas, c'est alors qu'il perdu de vue Sasuke.

Il le chercha des yeux.

- c'est moi que tu cherches ? fit l'Uchiwa derrière lui.

Se retournant il esquiva un coup de Sasuke, malheureusement pour lui se n'était qu'un clone et le vrai l'assomma.

L'Anbu tomba évanouit par terre

- minable, comme si tu avais la moindre chance contre moi, qui savait résister aux attaques d'Orochimaru

Sasuke attacha l'Anbu et le bayonnais dans un coin de la pièce, puis il partit en prenant son apparence.

Kakashi qui ne dormait pas avait suivit l'échange du regard, il avait laissé Sasuke s'en aller, de toutes façon, il n'aurait pu le retenir, mais surtout il était sur qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le retrouver, aussi il s'endormit pour de bon cette fois. Le sommeil lui semblait impossiblement dur à résister.

Sasuke pénétra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea directement vers la chambres 105 où Neji l'attendait

Il avait décidé comme convenu avec l'équipe de gai dans la soirée d'unir leur force, les autres faisait couverture pendant qu'eux menait leur enquête.

Et quoi de mieux que le Byakugan pour voir au travers des murs ?

- c'est cette chambre que tu veux que je sonde ?

Fit Neji en regardant l'Uchiwa appuyait au mur

- mm0

Devant cette réponse fort constructive il joignit ses mains.

-Byakugan !

Aussitôt ses yeux s'entourèrent de veine.

-alors ?

- alors tout se que je vois est une jeune femme dans un lit, je ne vois presque rien, Temari à du prévoir le faite que tu puisses demander mon aide.

Sasuke réfléchissait, il n'y avait qu'un moyen, entrer mais comment, la porte ne devait pas contenir simplement un code, des sceaux avaient du y être apposés.

- concentre toi juste sur la porte et dit moi comment on peut la désactiver.

Neji observa plus attentivement la porte.

- d'après les traces de chakra le code est 726180, le digicode est relié à un fil de chakra.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite, suivant le fil de chakra.

- ce fil et rattacher à l'alarme, le digicode fonctionne par emprunte de chakra, si le digicode ne reconnait pas ton chakra comme étant autorisé il déclenche l'alarme, il y aussi une note faisant bouclier autour de la chambre, relié à l'alarme et au digicode.

- se qui veux dire que si je tape le code, l'alarme se déclenche ainsi que la note. Mais si je coupe le contact entre l'alarme et le digicode, la note s'active d'elle-même, intelligente la Temari. Observa Sasuke.

Tout deux réfléchirent.

- voilà mon plan. Exposa Sasuke. Tu coupe le lien entre la note et le digicode, moi celui entre le digicode et l'alarme pendant que mon clone, tape le code.

- bien. Accepta Neji.

Chacun d'eux se mirent en position, prêt à couper les liens, cela devait fonctionner, Naruto était derrière il le savait, il le sentait.

- Sasuke.

- Neji.

- 3 ! fit le clone.

Chacun fit se qu'il avait à faire, l'alarme ne s'était pas déclenchée ni la note, ils avaient par conséquent réussi, le clone s'évapora et Neji tourna la poignée puis entra.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, lentement Neji s'approcha du lit et tira sur les couvertures pendant que Sasuke entrait.

Il activa son Byakugan pour la seconde fois et sonda la jeune femme, Sasuke referma la porte derrière lui.

« Ils ont insonorisé la pièce, pas bête » pensa Sasuke.

Au travers du corps il reconnue Naruto mais quelque chose clochait, quel était cette masse noir qui parcourais son corps, il dévia son regard vers Sasuke.

- quelque chose cloche avec Naruto, un truc noir parcours son corps je n'avais ja…

- Neji derrière toi ! hurla Sasuke !

Neji eu juste le temps d'apercevoir cette masse noir sortir du corps de Naruto, des yeux jaune percent, deux longue canine acéré, avant de se faire envoyé contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

- Neji ! Sasuke s'élança vers Neji.

- toi tu reste là. Fit une personne en attrapant Sasuke par derrière, deux doigt de sa main droite était posé contre sa nuque au niveau de la moelle épinière, se geste eu pour conséquence d'empêcher de bouger le jeune Uchiwa. Toutes ces fonctions motrices se retrouvèrent paralysées, il ne pouvait plus activer le sharingan.

- Neji !

Sasuke assista impuissant au déchainement de la bête sens forme sur Neji, des filaments se formèrent pour venir tenir les membres du Hyuuga empêchant toutes riposte ou fuite. Un autre filament se forma mais celui-ci ne vint pas tenir le jeune homme. Il rentra dans le crâne du jeune homme, par la tempe, provoquant des hurlements de douleurs de celui-ci

- Temari lâche-moi ! se truc va tuer Neji ! hurla Sasuke……

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, saaaaasukeeeeee ! AAAAHHHHH !!

- Il ne tuera pas Neji, cette entitée est simplement entrain d'effectuer son rôle.

- son rôle ? fit calmement le noiraud.

- protéger Naruto, coute que coute pour cela il est entrain de lui effacer la mémoire, ce n'est certe pas très agréable mais c'est la seul façon qu'il est trouvé pour respecter sa volonté.

- sa volonté ?

Le filament se hissa alors hors du corps de Neji pour revenir se planter sur son front.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ? DAAAAAAAAMMMMMEE !!!!! fit Neji en se débâtant comme il pouvait.

- Naruto ne veux pas qu'il meurt, sinon l'entité crois-moi l'aurais déjà tué.

Un bruit sourd tira de ses pensées Sasuke.

Le bruit était le son qu'avait produit le corps inerte de Neji en tombant lourdement au sol.

L'entité se dirigea maintenant vers Sasuke.

Celui-ci figé remarqua qu'elle partait directement du ventre de Naruto.

- c'est bon je me charge de lui ! Imposa Temari.

L'entité retourna se loger dans le ventre de Naruto.

- elle t'obéit ?

- non elle ressent la confiance qu'a Naruto en moi, je suis désolé Sasuke, mais tu na jamais vu Naruto à Suna.

Temari leva sa main gauche et la posa sur son front.

- attends Temari ! cria désespérément Sasuke.

Une lumière verte apparut sous la main de Temari, tandis que les yeux de Sasuke se retournaient, il ouvrait la bouche sous l'effet du jutsu, les sons ne sortant pas.

« Ses comme si elle me vidé le cerveau…je…je…. »

La lumière disparaissant, Sasuke tomba inanimé.

Elle fit apparaitre un clone qui prit Neji, elle, porta Sasuke.

- pardonne-moi Naruto. Supplia t-elle avant de sortir.

Naruto se retourna dans son lit ses yeux bleu grand ouvert tandis que les larmes affluaient de toute sa peine.

- Sasuke…snif…pardon…

Elle avait assisté à toute la scène impuissante.

Temari referma la porte et rebrancha le système de sécurité.

Elle ramena Neji dans sa chambre où elle trouva Lee éveillé.

- qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Questionna t-il en voyant Neji inanimé.

- je ne sais pas. Menti Temari. Je les trouvé comme ça dans la rue inanimé alors que je rentré chez moi, je te laisse t'en occupé.

- oui ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe Temari-San ! fit bravement Lee, puis il le coucha.

Entrant sur la pointe des pieds, elle observa Kakashi profondément endormit comme prévu par l'Anbu auparavant, celui-ci était attaché dans un coin de la pièce et observé Temari, qui déposait Sasuke dans son futon.

Elle se dirigea vers l'Anbu et lui enleva son Bayon.

- que sait-il passé ?

- comme prévu j'ai versé le somnifères inodore dans le saké de croc blanc, comme convenu Sasuke m'a attaqué, et ma assommé.

- bien, continué comme prévu.

- bien. Temari-sama.

La blonde lui remis le Bayon et partit.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Au petit matin Kakashi se réveilla la tête lourd, son regard survola Sakura toujours profondément endormit, mais la présence de Sasuke l'intrigua, allant secoué le jeune Uchiwa, il se rendit compte que l'Anbu était toujours là.

- Sasuke, Sasuke.

- hmm…

- Sasuke ?!

- quoi encore ? fit de mauvaise humeur se dernier.

Il avait l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de se coucher, et l'autre pervers le réveiller, ne faisant pas fit de son sommeil.

- que fais-tu là ?

Sasuke le regarda interrogatif.

« Sa y est il est sénile »

- à votre avis ? Je dormais, ça se voix pas ?

- tu devais retrouver Neji hier soir, que sait-il passé ?

« Définitivement fou »

- c'est une blague ?

- va tu me dires ce que tu fais là à la fin ?

- sensei vous êtes sur que sa va ? Hier soir j'étais prêt de la fenêtre vous vous êtes couché et moi aussi.

Impossible, Sasuke ne se souvenait plus de rien, comme s'il avait perdu la mémoire. Kakashi décida de la lui rafraichir.

- tu sais qui c'est ? dit il en désignant l'Anbu dans un coin.

- euh, un ninja de Suna ? D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il fou là ?

Par la barbe que Yondaime n'a jamais eu !

- c'est toi qui la assommé hier !

Sasuke commença à le trouvé de plus en plus fou, décidément resté trop longtemps près de Jiraya nuit gravement à leur débilité, il n'y avait qu'à regardé Naruto pour le constaté. Celui-ci semblait encore plus crétin trois ans après.

Kakashi se leva défit le Bayon de sa bouche.

- dit lui toi !

Le noiraud attendit la réponse de l'homme du sable.

- c'est exacte fit il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait ?! supplia Kakashi en secouant dans tout les sens le ninja.

- Tema….riiiiii-sa…maaaa…..lui à faaaaiiiiiit….sa spéciiiiiiaaaaliiiitééé…

-c'est quoi sa spécialité ?dit il en arrêtant de le secouer.

- ken'boushou no jutsu.

- ce qui veut dire ?

- effacement de la mémoire.

Kakashi laissa tomber l'Anbu et partit en trombe.

- GAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!

Il se rendit deux chambres plus loin, ouvrant la porte d'un seul coup surprenant Tenten qui finissait de fermer son haut et Lee de dos s'occupant de Neji.

- Où est Gai ?!

Tenten vit rouge.

- non mais sa va pas ! vieux pervers, dit-elle en lui lançant un kunai qu'il esquiva.

- Gai sensei est dans la salle de bain.

Ni une ni deux il entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte.

- Gai faut qu'on cau….se… finit-il par rougir.

Gai sensei, n'avait certes pas une belle coupe de cheveux, ses sourcil était trop épais, mais son corps avait l'aspect d'un dieu tellement il était musclé, cela devait être du à ses défis pour le moins tordu.

Il finit par se retournait trouvant Kakashi un filet de sang partant du nez.

- Kakashi ! Qu'est ce que tu matte !

Il va sans dire que les deux ninjas ainsi que ceux deux de l'argenté qui les avaient rejoins se posèrent des questions dans la pièce d'à coté.

Gai fini de se sécher et enfila sa tenue sous l'œil pervers de Kakashi.

- Quel dieu. Remarqua Kakashi lorsque Gai se baissa pour remonter son affreuse combinaison verte, qu'il devait avouer le moulé à merveille.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? fit il en sortant de la pièce, l'argenté sur les talons.

- Il se trouve que Sasuke est était victime d'un jutsu.

-Hmm ?

- il a oublié son escapade avec Neji hier soir.

- et ?

-je voulais savoir s'il en était de même pour Neji.

Tous fixèrent alors Neji, le pauvre était complètement amorphe assis contre le mur les yeux dans le vague, son bandeau avait était retiré laissant apparaitre deux marques rouges de la veille.

- malheureusement Neji et comme ça depuis se matin, avoua Gai.

- à quoi sont due c'est marque ? Examina Sakura en passant ses mains sur son front et sa tempe.

L'équipe de Gai haussa les épaules.

- quelque chose me dit qu'il a subit le même genre de chose que Sasuke. Supposa Kakashi.

-tsss. Exprima celui-ci son désintérêt le plus total, alias Sasuke.

- mais que se fut plus douloureux.

- Lee m'a dit que Temari-San avait rapporté Neji hier, après l'avoir trouvé inanimé dans la rue

- je dirais plutôt qu'elle est la cause de tout ceci.

- qu'entends-tu par là ?

- hier Sasuke à capturer un ninja du village du sable qui nous surveiller dans notre chambre, se matin lorsque je les questionné à propos de Sasuke qui ne savait plus que s'était lui qui l'avait fait, il m'a avoué que la cause était la technique de Temari, le ken'boushou no jutsu qui consiste à effacer la mémoire.

- Sasuke ne présente pas les même marque que Neji, constata Gai.

-effectivement mais je suis certain qu'il a subit une technique similaire. Exposa Kakashi.

- toujours est-il qu'il semble ailleurs. Déclara Sakura, nous devrions le ramener à Konoha.

- pas la peine. fit Tenten, je sais gérer se genre de truc ! déclara t-elle toute joyeuse.

- tu connais un remède ? fit étonné Gai.

Tenten se renfrognai.

- vous pourriez avoir plus confiance en les talents de vos élèves ! Gai sensei ! S'offusqua t-elle.

- gomen, Ten-chan.

- alors comment compte tu le faire revenir à lui ? demanda septique Sakura.

Tentent s'avança vers Neji.

- comme sa.

Elle lui décocha une baffe monumental à l'arrière du crâne, qui eu pour effet de faire hurler le Hyuga.

- Tenten t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? S'énerva le Hyuga.

- désolé Neji mais il le fallait, tu étais dans ton monde. Fit-elle en levant à demi les bras, blasé.

« Décidément les filles sont toutes les mêmes, quoi que je doute qu'Hinata face ce genre de chose. » pensa Sasuke.

- mais t'est folle on ne traite pas un patient comme sa ! S'insurgea Sakura en pointant Neji du doigt.

- A oui parce que tu te gêner pour le faire à longueur de temps sur Naruto !

- sa n'a rien à voir, Naruto est…Naruto est …

- Naruto est quoi ? hurla Tenten.

- NARUTO EST UN IDIOT !! Cria t-elle en partant.

- Sakura attend ! Appela t-elle désespérément.

- tsss, je me casse. Sensei on se retrouve en bas.

- oui j'arrive Sasuke.

Après avoir expliqué la situation clairement à Gai, sur le traité et tout se qui s'en suis, il lui dit au revoir à celui-ci qui repartait faire son rapport à Konoha et rejoignis Sasuke et Sakura.

- je voudrais consulter des archives à Suna à l'hôpital, cette Toruna Kimauzu m'intrigue. Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

-on te suie. Ajouta Kakashi en tirant Sasuke derrière lui.

- pourquoi je dois y aller moi ?

- je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus les bienvenues, Sasuke par conséquent nous restons groupés.

Entrant dans l'hôpital ils partirent pour le service maternité, Sakura demanda si elle pouvait consulter les notes sur les avancé de la recherche de Suna, auquel Temari accepta et lui indiqua la pièce. Elle avait eu vent des réactions de son frère par Kankuro mais de toute façon Sakura ne découvrirais rien dans les archive concernant Toruna. Kakashi partit l'aider laissant le brun broyer du noir.

Sasuke prit place sur un des sièges face à la chambre 105, il était toujours persuadé que Naruto était derrière. Perdu dans ses pensé il ne vit que trop tard une infirmière rentré dans la chambre que déjà la porte se refermait.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

L'infirmière qui n'était autre que Mey, se dirigea vers les rideaux quel ouvrit en grand, illuminant le soleil de ses rayons déjà ardents.

- bonjour Naruto-Kun, vous avez bien dormi ? dit-elle en se dirigeant maintenant vers le lit.

La blonde éblouis par le soleil ferma à demi les yeux en se redressant.

- on va dire sa comme ça.

Devant son air triste, Mey décida de discuter avec elle.

- Temari sensei ma raconté se qu'il c'est passé hier, lui expliqua t-elle en relevant sa chemise de nuit d'hôpital.

- et ?

- vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir. Elle appliqua le gel froid sur le ventre rond qui fit tressaillir Naruto.

- tu es gentille Mey mais tu ne sais pas toute l'histoire, tu ne peux pas comprendre, lui dit-elle un magnifique sourire sur le visage.

L'infirmière ressentit toute la peine de la jeune femme.

- ça alors ! s'exclama t-elle surprise en regardant le moniteur.

- qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Paniqua Naruto.

- rien c'est juste qu'ils ont pris du volume depuis hier. C'est impressionnant !

Naruto se rallongea convenablement, la surprise passé.

- ca t'étonne ?

-pas vous. Fut-elle stupéfaite.

- tu sais Mey j'ai été violé il y a peine cinq jour, tu vois le résultat.

L'infirmière se pétrifia sur place, cinq jour et elle atteint déjà les six mois de grossesse.

- excusez-moi Naruto-Kun, ma question va certainement vous paraitre déplacer…

-mm ?

- qui est le père.

- en effet ta question est déplacée, et je n'ai aucune envie de me souvenir de tout ceci, alors j'aimerais que tu n'insiste pas.

- oui…elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

- alors comment vont-ils ?

- bien, très bien, vous semblez reprendre des forces, votre taux d'hémoglobine et bon, le rythme cardiaque aussi, la respiration également, la température ne dépasse pas les 37,5° C.

- alors je peux sortir ? fit joyeux Naruto.

Il détestait être enfermé, il voulait pouvoir bouger même si ce n'était que dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

- je vais demander à Temari sensei.

Elle sortit de la pièce, après avoir débranché les différents appareils et perfusions.

Dehors elle vit la susnommé Sasuke, entrain de dormir lui semblait t-elle sur un des sièges.

Elle partit dans le bureau de son sensei.

- Mey, qui a-t-il ?

- Toruna-Kun voudrait sortir de sa chambre et se balader.

- elle va bien ?

- oui tous les examens sont normaux, j'ai débranché tous les appareils ainsi que les perfusions.

Temari sembla réfléchir, devant elle une montagne de document couvrait son bureau, elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait Naruto, toujours pas.

- d'accord mais dit lui qu'elle fasse attention à ce qu'elle dit et qu'elle reste à proximité de l'hôpital, et elle continu de passer la nuit ici !

-oui sensei.

Laissant Temari à son ouvrage, elle regagna la chambre de Naruto.

Celle-ci lui sauta presque au coup.

- alors ?

- elle dit que…elle se stoppa et observa Naruto…qu'avez-vous sur le visage ? Paniqua t-elle en passant ses main sur les fines cicatrices de chaque coté.

- oh, ça ! C'est l'inconvénient d'avoir Kyubi en soit, ria Naruto en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

_- « inconvénient tu parles, qui c'est qui te soigne à longueur de temps, qui supporte tes ronflement, tes rêves érotique sur… »_

- Sa va j'ai compris Kyu, merci de toujours me soigner.

- à qui parlait vous ?

- à Kyubi !

- « c'est malin rattrape la elle tourne de l'œil »

- comment j'aurais pu le prévoir un ?

Naruto rattrapa Mey, la pauvre elle qui croyait avoir tout vu dans la médecine.

-vous lui parler souvent ?

_- « disons plutôt que c'est temps si il m'oublie »_

- oui !

_- « quel menteur ! »_

- mais ses fine cicatrices n'étaient pas la tout à l'heure ?

La bleuté réfléchissait, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, les yeux au plafond.

- ATA !

L'infirmière sursauta.

- c'est parce que j'ai pris une douche ! Temari m'avait mit du fond de teint, d'ailleurs si vous pouviez ? lui dit-elle en tendant le tube.

L'infirmière souri à cette jeune fille au grand malheur qui pourtant restait d'une joie de vivre à toute épreuve, elle prit le flacon et commença son ouvrage, puis elle lui natta les cheveux.

- arigato ! fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- mate ! Naruto-Kun !

- hum ? Nany ?

- Sasuke, votre ami est derrière la porte.

- merci, Mey, sa va aller.

- rester dans les parages et ne forçait pas trop ! Fini t-elle avant de que Naruto ne sorte de la pièce.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

La devant elle, Sasuke. Endormit il était resplendissant, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais brillé sous les rayons du soleil de la vitre derrière lui. Sa bouche rosée et charnu, sa peau blafarde ne donnée qu'une envie, celle de la faire rougir.

Rougissement que Naruto espérait voir un jour sur le tendre visage du prince des glaces.

Elle vit Mey quitter la chambre pour rentrer dans une autre.

Doucement elle s'asseyait à la droite de Sasuke, doucement elle caressa son visage. Elle rapprocha son visage de son oreille le sourire aux lèvres, elle murmura d'un souffle presque inaudible.

- Oi, sa-su-ke te-me.

A l'entente de se nom si familier à ses oreilles il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

S'habituant peut à peut à la lumière, il discerna deux perle marine et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Naruto ?

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

_Qui est le père des faux jumeaux ? _

_(La réponse est évidente, c'est Orochimaru)_

_D'où cette entité vient telle ?_

_Quel est cette étrange maladie ? Naruto risque t-il de rechuter et d'y rester ?_

_La team Kakashi reviendra t-elle bredouille sous les foudres de Tsunade ?_

_L'entente entre Suna et Konoha est t-elle menacée ?_

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Vous pensez pouvoir y répondre, j'attends vos suggestions, qui sait quelqu'un mettra peut être dans le mil ?

Dites moi si vous aimez bien mes petite question introductrice.

**A suivre….**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Il n'est pas écrit ! Hifi, se sera surprise !

Sasuke : je me suis fait avoir comme une merde !

Naruto : sa tu l'as dit ! Adieux mémoire du top canon Uchiwa.

Sakura : Naruto ne parle pas sur ce ton à Sasuke-Kun !

Gai : j'en reviens pas ! Kakashi m'a matte à poil !!!!!!!

Toru : le pauvre il ne s'en remet pas.

Kashi : dit j'en aurais d'autres des scènes comme ça ?

Toru : plein ! Pas forcément avec Gai mais plein !

Gai : ne l'incite pas !

Toru : l'inciter ? Moi ? Non il a déjà touché le font de la perversité !

Neji : pourquoi Tenten ma giflé ?

Toru : qui aime bien châtie bien ! Non ? - Allez une petite review ?

Gaara : pourquoi ils t'en donneraient t'as vus se que tu nous fais subir !

Toru : -- ' tais toi, ra-bas joie, tout ça parce que t'as pas pu profiter plus longtemps de la poitrine de Naruto dans le chap. 3

Sasuke : de quoi ! Il à fait quoi ?! Retenait moi je vais faire un malheureux !

Bisous, à tous !

Toruna Kimauzu

**PS : j'ai beaucoup de doujinshi narusasu, sasunaru, kakairu traduit ou pas….images, amv…voulez vous que je fasse un blog avec cela ?**

**si non, bas je les gardes pour moi**

**Sasuke : tout le monde n'a pas besoin de voir se que je fais à Naruto dans notre chambre !**

**Toru : tu rigole, j'en ai une tonne ou disons, que c'est toi qui subit certaines choses...**

**Naruto : vrai de vrai ? je suis seme dedans ?**

**Sasuke : tu vois bien qu'elle ment!**

**Toru: je dis que la vérité ! j'en ai une ou naruto ta prit contre un arbre ! na**

**Naruto : (des étoile dans les yeux) Sasuke viens par là**

**Sasuke : (se recule) ne me regarde pas comme çà**

**Naruto : mais le cerisier chez Sakura est très jolie tu sais**

**Sasuke: au secour ! mon p'tit cu!**

**Naruto: enfin des auteur de narusasu ! merci à vous de les faires !**


	5. Le néant de la vie

Voilou, un chapitre encore bien long

**Voilou, un chapitre encore bien long ! ! Vous allez découvrir un nouveau personnage, enfin vaguement dedans, il arrivera avec plein d'autres dans le chap 6 normalement.**

**Concernant le blog, il est ouvert, la majeur partie des doujinshi que je dispose sont malheureusement en signe japonais, ils ne seront pas traduit, aussi si par la suite je trouve quelqu'un qui sache le faire, ils le seront. Les mettres est très long, donc patience…je dois en avoir une 40aines…. L'adresse sera sur mon profile.**

**Zé une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, j'ai eu mes résultats de partielle : LICENCE SVTE SEMESTRE 1 VALIDE !! ! Trop contente, de ma bonne humeur se week-end, je vous ai « pondu » se chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Réponse au review :**

**Hime-sama : **je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour deviner, mais tu es tomber dans le mil, j'attend ton avis sur se chap

**Sandyxjap :** merci, beaucoup ca me fait plaisir quelle te plaise, j'ai plein d'idée pour la continuée, j'espère quelle te plaira toujours autant

**Poemsinks :** tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps

**Aya-chan :** et voila une suite, assez drôle au début et triste en fin. . !

**Yuhko :** j'ai pris note que beaucoup voulez de se blog, donc il est lancé !

Estelle Uzumaki : je m'efforce de les faire toujours assez long, mais j'avoue que celui là, j'avais pas vu qu'il était si long, comme l'autre je ne pensais pas avoir beaucoup écrit !

**Eilime :** encore un(e) qui veux du blog ! ! Parfait

**Lycilie :** rien que pour toi, toujours aussi longue…. X.X

- 1 : qui est le père des jumeaux faux jumeaux ? Réponse dans le chapitre !

- 2 : D'où cette entité vient telle ? Tu n'es pas loin, mais se n'est pas elle, ni le porteur du Kyubi qu'elle protège

- 3 : Quel est cette étrange maladie ? Peut être aura tu ta réponse là ?

- 4 : Naruto risque t'il d'y rester ? (l'auteur pleure toute les larmes de son corps)

- 5 : La team Kakashi reviendra t-elle bredouille sous les foudres de Tsunade ? Sasuke a déjà conscience que naruto lui est indispensable mais il est vrai qu'il ne sait pas s'il l'aime, quand à naruto, il ira bien au temple de Kyubi, y vivre je ne sais pas encore…

- 6 : l'entente entre Suna est Konoha est elle menacé ? À vrai dire pas vraiment vu que Gaara sait où est naruto, mais Gaara va se délecter de l'influence qu'il va disposez sur Tsunade.

**Dray Potter 42 :**

- 1 : faux, l'entité ne viens pas d'Orochimaru ! ! (Voir dans le chap)

- 2 : vrai, il va refaire une rechute, quand a se qu'il meurt….

- 3 : qu'il reviennent bredouille, a vrai dire, je sais pas encore, sa dépend de la tournure que prendra le chap 6 (réf fin chap 5)

- 4 : disons qu'elle est menacée entre guillemets

**Endoline :** pardon d'avoir insulté le grand Gaara en le traitant de tache de la part de Sasuke ! !

**Saena :** tu as tapé dans le mil ! Ah oui ! Bienvenue madame com

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Le Néant de la vie**

Voilà maintenant vingt minutes que Kakashi observé Sakura se démenée dans des montagnes de dossiers diverses. Il se demandait se que la rose pouvait bien chercher si ardemment. Surement quelque chose d'important, une mission de la Godaime de la plus haute importance.

Puis tout à coup, n'ayant peur pour sa vie, il se risqua à lui demander.

- Sakura, que cherches-tu exactement ?

Elle se retourna, stoppant ses gestes, elle le regarda comme s'il était fou.

- N'importe quoi ayant un rapport avec Toruna Kimauzu ou Naruto ! Vous vous rappelez c'est le but de notre mission ! Lui hurla telle en le secouant dans tout les sens.

- Saaaa…..kuuuuuuuuu…….raaaaaa….aaarêeeete…

Elle sembla tout à coup se ressaisir, disons plutôt qu'elle s'était figée, tenant toujours son sensei dont les yeux indiquer des spirales. Il secoua la tête se remettant les idées en place, puis l'observa.

- Sakura ? fit il en agitant sa main devant ses yeux

- Sakura ?

La jeune Kunoichi ouvrit la bouche, un sourire étira alors ses lèvres. Puis elle leva les bras en l'air signe de réjouissance.

- ATTA ! Hurla telle

Le pauvre Kakashi s'envola lui aussi.

- Kakashi sensei, je sais ou il faut ….

Elle inspecta la pièce, aucune trace de son sensei.

- …chercher…sensei ?

« Ou se pervers et il encore partit ? »

- KYYYYYYAAAAAA ! hurla une jeune femme.

- Ohayo ! fit Kakashi en souriant.

La jeune femme attrapa un cintre dans son armoire et commença à frapper sur la tête du pauvre Kakashi qui dépassait du sol.

Alertée par le hurlement venant du dessus, Sakura leva les yeux. Elle sera alors son poing.

- Sensei, c'est plus fort que vous ! Vieux pervers ! S'énerva-t-elle en attrapant le corps de Kakashi qui dépassait du plafond, tirant brusquement dessus elle le dégagea en prenant grand soin de lui faire s'écraser la tronche par terre.

La pauvre Kakashi se jura de plus jamais poser de question à son élève pendant que Sakura se frottait les mains.

- Daijobu ? fit la jeune femme en passant sa tête par le trou.

- Oui ne vous inquiéter pas ! Sourit Sakura.

Sakura et Kakashi sortirent de la salle. Enfin disons que Sakura trainer Kakashi par le col.

- Sensei, murmura-t-elle les documents doivent se trouver dans le bureau de Temari.

- hn.

- il faut trouver un moyen pour la faire sortir de son bureau, pendant que l'un de nous s'y introduit.

- dans deux heures nous entrerons, elle n'y sera pas.

- comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ? Croisa-t-elle les bras septique.

- c'est écrit là. Indiqua Kakashi du doigt.

Sakura se retourna, le tableau d'affichage, quatrième lignes, mardi, 14h00.

« Césarienne, Madame okayto »

- parfait !

- en temps que médecin, ça m'étonne que tu n'y as pas pensé toi-même. Remarqua Kakashi.

- URUSEI ! Lui décollant son poing dans la figure.

Le pauvre Kakashi qui n'en demandait pas temps, vola à travers une fenêtre.

« Qu'est je fais Yondaime pour mériter pareille équipe ? » questionna t-il intérieurement allongé dans l'herbe en regardant le ciel.

- Monsieur sa va ?

Kakashi se releva à demi, plusieurs médecins avaient rappliqué.

- oui, sa ira.

- qui vous à fait ça monsieur ?

-SENSEIIIIIIII !! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !! Hurla Sakura part la fenêtre.

Kakashi observa le médecin.

- si je vous le dit vous ne me croirez pas.

Temari à la fenêtre de son bureau s'autorisa un sourire devant ce tableau si bête.

« Vraiment quel équipe tu as là Naruto »

- SENSEIIIIII !!

-oui ! Oui ! J'arrive, dit-il en rentrant par la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, pourquoi repasser par la fenêtre ? En quand on peut prendre le chemin le plus long.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Oi, sa-su-ke te-me.

A l'entente de se nom si familier à ses oreilles il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

S'habituant peut a peut a la lumière, il discerna deux perle marine et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Naruto ?

- perdu ! fit-elle joyeuse.

Sasuke frotta ses yeux à l'aide de sa main droite, en rouvrant ceux si, il trouva une ravissante jeune femme, de long cheveux bleu nattés, une jolie robe blanche à papillon bleu à genou sur le siège.

- qui...es-tu ?

Elle pointa son index sur sa poitrine.

-Moi ? Toruna, Toruna Kimauzu !

Naruto se sentit mal l'aise devant le regard perçant de Sasuke, il fallait surtout qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il ne rentre pas dans son esprit, et le tour serait joué !

-To…runa ? répéta Sasuke.

Naruto ne bougea plus.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin Naruto ! L'attrapa t-il par les épaules en la secouant.

« S'il continue de me secoué comme ça je crois que je vais vomir »

- « Naruto ce n'est pas le moment ressaisit toi bon sang ! » hurla le Kyubi.

- aaah…itai, itai, itai, arête s'il te plait ! Ou je vais vomir ! supplia Naruto.

Sasuke s'arrêta soudain, jamais Naruto ne l'aurais supplié, cela ne pouvait pas être Naruto, il est trop fier comme lui.

Naruto se risqua à ouvrir un œil, trouvant que cela était redevenu bien calme tout à coup.

- Sasuke ?

Le brun releva ses pupilles noirs sans fond.

- comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Rien que pour cette phrase, Naruto trouva qu'il avait fait de gros progrès, comme ça Mister Uchiwa était doué de la parole et pas que de « hn ? »

- Naruto commença-t-elle.

Le sharingan arqua un sourcil.

- c'est Naruto qui m'a dit comment tu t'appelais avoua-t-elle dans un sourire croquant.

Le sharingan attrapa brusquement son visage entre ses mains.

- tu l'as vue, il va bien ?où est-il dit le moi !

« Kya Sasu est trop mignon quand il s'inquiète ! » voilà se que pensa Naruto.

- « ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, sort toi de se pétrin dans lequel tu t'es encore fourré »

- « t'es pas sympas kyu ! Laisse moi le temps de l'admirer, ce n'est pas tout les jours que je peux le voir inquiet, il est trop beau ! En plus je le verrais bientôt plus !»

- Toruna ?

- hein ? Quoi ? Oh ! Non je ne l'ais pas vue, je l'ais rencontré il y a un moment mais je ne l'ais pas vu depuis.

-où l'as tu rencontré ?

- grow, grooow (bruit d'estomac)

- c'est que…désolée….

« Ce n'est pas possible, c'est comme si j'avais un Naruto version deux devant moi »

- répond.

- si tu m'offres des ramens !

« Cette phrase, je l'ais trop souvent entendu pour ne pas la reconnaitre, il suffit de jouer fin pour le démasquer »

- Naruto, que dirais-tu d'une dizaine de bols au miso de chez Ichiraku ? fit tout gentil Sasuke.

- « fait gaffe, il tend des pièges, Naruto »

- moi c'est Toruna, c'est qui Ichiraku ?

« Pas possible, Naruto qui ne réagit pas face à cette proposition ? Dans quel monde suis-je ? »

- « t'as vu ça kyu pas mal ? »

- « ouais si on veut »

- « ra bas joie !»

- grow, grooow.

- je veux bien des ramens de l'auberge du sable, là bas je répondrais à toutes tes questions, sourit la bleuté.

Regardant septique cette fille qui avait déjà trop de chose en commun avec Naruto, il fini par soupirer.

- d'accord.

- « cri pas, cris pas !! »

Naruto se contenta de sourire.

- « qu'est ce que tu croyais kyu ? Comme si j'allais tous faire capoter ? »

- « disons que cette pensé m'a effleuré l'esprit »

- « attend un peu, je vais venir te voir à la grille et je vais t'éclater la tronche »

- « mais bien sur » il n'a pas peur pour un sou.

Ainsi Sasuke se leva, Toruna s'accrocha alors à son bras.

- qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

- je suis enceinte de six mois ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser marcher seule ? Hurla-t-elle presque

devant tout les regards des personnes présentes qui murmuraient, vraiment les garçons ne sont plus galants de notre jour ! Qu'elle honte il laisse sa copine marcher, moi je la porterais si j'étais lui !...

- allez viens

Ils quittèrent donc le service pour rassasier l'estomac de cette fille pour le moins étrange selon Sasuke.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Sakura qui venait de se décoller de la fenêtre après avoir vérifié que son sensei la rejoigne bien, attendue alors du regard, qu'au bout du couloir arrive celui-ci, c'est alors qu'elle vu son cette fille au bras de son Sasuke-Kun.

- Sasuke mmmm.

Kakashi l'avait rattrapé de justesse, et l'avait fait taire.

-nennei beugla-t-elle (traduction, SENSEIIIII !).

- laisse le Sakura, nous avons une mission.

- mais, et puis d'ailleurs vous êtes arrivé bien vite il me semble, pourquoi trainiez vous depuis tout à l'heure ? Se prépara-t-elle à lui refflanqué son poing dans la figure.

- il y avait une charmante jeune femme qui enceinte jusqu'au coup ma demandé de l'aidé à monter ici.

Sakura soupira.

- toujours vos excuse à deux yens, on ne vous croit plus moi et…et…Naruto.

A l'évocation de son coéquipier elle renifla.

- Allez Sakura, nous allons établir un plan, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes lui murmura t-il.

Ils avancèrent alors en direction de la sortie, arrivé devant un couple Kakashi s'arrêta et c'est tout sourire qu'il leur dit.

- comment se porte l'Anbu de Suna ? bien j'espère, à la prochaine.

Puis ils repartirent.

-sensei, ces gens était tout à fait normaux.

- A oui ? Regarde derrière nous dans trois, deux, un…

Sakura tourna la tête et vis avec effarement la jeune femme apparemment enceinte et prête à accoucher se transformer en une membre de l'Anbu ainsi que son coéquipier, qui ragèrent de s'être fait démasquer si facilement.

- sensei, comment pouviez vous savoir ?

Kakashi releva son bandeau.

- j'ai un œil de lynx.

Sakura se sentit toute bête même elle est sa force surhumaine, son entrainement de la Godaime, son grade de chunin, elle n'avait pas su faire la différence entre illusions et réalité.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

A l'auberge du sable régnait une agréable ambiance, la salle était tamisé, dans les ton rouge, pré d'une fenêtre à table Sasuke regardé la bleuté s'appelant sois disant Toruna, s'enfiler son huitième bols ! Il avait de plus en plus de mal à la croire. Réalisant que deux perle marine le fixaient avec un énorme sourire il détourna le regard vers son bol de miso à peine touché.

- Qu'elle idiote je n'ais pensé qu'à moi, c'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas les ramens. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Sasuke soupira.

- ce n'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude avec Naru…une minute ! Comment sais-tu que je n'aime pas les ramens ? Fronça des sourcils le sharingan.

- « la boulette Naruto, il va découvrir maintenant ! vite trouves quelque chose ! » Paniqua Kyu.

- euh….euh…réfléchit Naruto.

- ?? Sasuke attendait septique.

- bas en faite…je crois qu'il me la dit en même temps que tout le reste ! Sourit-elle.

- tout le reste ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a raconté sur moi ?

- « tu t'enfonces ! »

-« c'est bon je crois que j'avais remarqué ! » hurla intérieurement Naruto.

- eh bien…il ma dit que, les mecs à Konoha t'appellent Mister freeze, que toute les filles sont folles de toi, que vous vous disputiez toujours mais qu'au font vous saviez que ce n'était pas méchant…

-….Sasuke resté sans voix.

- et qu'en faite tu ne voulais pas être seul comme le prétendez ton comportement, il pense que tu aimes sa compagnie, il ma dit qu'il faisait l'idiot pour te faire sortir de tes pensées malheureuses, il cherchait à se que tu sois heureux, il trouve que tu as un coté fragile dont il faut prendre soin, que toute ta famille avait était tué par ton frère, qu'il a été ton premier ami, rival et adversaire, que tu te sentais inférieur à lui lorsqu'il dévoilait sa puissance.

- Jamais je…

- Ha oui et que tu étais extrêmement fière, d'ailleurs je viens d'en avoir la preuve ! dit-elle en se penchant au dessus de la table pour mieux le regarder.

Sasuke était stupéfait, cette fille, savait tout de lui. Comment ? Naruto n'avais jamais raconté à personne qu'il avait était son premier ami, même Sakura n'est pas au courant, à vrai dire il était le seul à en avoir connaissance. C'était leur secret. La seul chose que Sasuke avait partagé, la seul chose qu'il avait laissé être atteinte, par quiconque, par Naruto. Et lui avait tout était raconter. Il se sentait triste, comme s'il avait perdu autre chose. Il ne lui en reste plus beaucoup, et il venait d'en perdre une autre.

A la mort de toute sa famille, il avait perdu son cœur, en abandonnant son village, il avait laissé son âme et ses souvenirs, et là il venait de perdre la confiance, la seule chose qu'il avait accordée complètement, aveuglément à Naruto. A l'idiot turbulent de Konoha.

Il sentit comme une bouffé de tristesse qui n'avait pas vu signe en lui depuis le génocide de sa famille. Marcher, il fallait qu'il marche.

Sasuke se leva et commença à partir, amorphe les yeux dans le vide. Sans réaction.

- « merde qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

- « Baka c'est Sasuke cherche pas à comprendre »

- « faut que je le rattrape »

Naruto se leva de la banquette et marcha aussi vite que possible avec son ventre imposant, c'est-à-dire à peine plus vite, qu'une personne normale et pas enceinte.

- « danger femme enceinte, laissez passer ! » se bidonner intérieurement Kyu.

- c'n'est pas le moment !

Elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand une main lui attrapa le bras, elle se retourna, apercevant le serveur.

-ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais vous devez payer mademoiselle. Indiqua l'homme.

- « Sasuke, il m'a encore fait le coup ! Salop ! jura Naruto »

-« quelle vulgarité »

- « parce que tu l'es pas peut être ? »

- Mademoiselle ?

- mettez sa sur le conte de Gaara.

Le serveur la regardait comme si elle était folle à lier.

- le Kazekage de Suna vous connaissez ? C'est votre chef non ? S'impatienta Naruto qui ne voyait plus Sasuke à travers les vitres.

- comme si vous connaissiez le Kazekage, maintenant vu que vous ne pouvez pas payer, vous allez venir avec moi voir le directeur ! dit-il en tirant sur son bras.

- lâchez-moi !

- et puis quoi encore ?!

Naruto baissa le regard sans bouger.

- je vous ai dit de me….LACHEZ !! Fini-t-elle en hurlant.

Une vague de chakra se libéra tout autour de lui, le serveur fut envoyer littéralement derrière le bar et la plus par des verres et bouteille sur les table voisine explosèrent.

Le silence venait de s'installer dans l'auberge, mettant Naruto mal à l'aise face aux regards des autres clients.

Naruto fut stupéfaite de l'impacte de sa colère, jamais cela n'était arrivé, et pourtant tout le monde savait qu'il se mettait en boule facilement, mais jamais le chakra de Kyubi n'était sortit dans ses moment là. La grossesse devait détraquer ses flux de chakra et les amplifier, elle devait faire attention.

C'est essoufflé par cette libération de chakra qu'elle sortit de l'auberge, marchant le plus vite possible pour rattraper son ami, son rival, son amour….

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Gaara observer son village au traves des fenêtres de son bureau. Tout était calme, le soleil était haut, il n'était que quinze heures de l'après midi, après tout.

Un Anbu apparue alors dans son bureau.

- des nouvelles ?

- le ninja croc blanc et la jeune aux cheveux rose nous ont démasqué et sont partis de l'hôpital, un autre groupe d'Anbu à pris le relais.

- bien.

- Votre petite amie déjeunée actuellement en compagnies du dernier membre.

Gaara s'étonna de cet aveu.

- dois-je intervenir ?

- Non, qu'en ai t-il de Ebizou ?

- le frère de Chiyo-sama à accepté de venir examiner votre petite amie, il vous attend devant l'hôpital pour dans dix minutes

- bien tu peux partir.

L'Anbu se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumé. Kankuro qui était installé dans un fauteuil se leva et vint rejoindre son frère, regardant toujours au dehors

- Gaara ?

- Nous allons partirent, j'espère que tu sais se que tu fais Naruto… dit-il en quittant la fenêtre du regard.

Kankuro jeta alors un œil et vit Naruto « poursuivre » Sasuke qui passait dans la rue principale en marchant doucement.

- Kankuro ?

- J'arrive. Dit-il en rejoignant son frère près de la porte.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Dans un autre pays, une femme habillé d'une robe blanche, ne laisser voir de sa peau que celle de son visage, même ses cheveux était recouvert d'un voile orangé. Elle observait dans une boule de cristal, tout se qui se passait à Suna.

- Il a l'air de bien s'amuser. Sourit-elle. Tu ne trouves pas ? dit-elle en regardant la personne attaché par les bras au plafond à coté d'elle. Il était grand, mince, plein de malice, à genoux au sol il laissait son poids tiré sur ses bras, il était presque entièrement recouvert de bandages.

- le petit renardeau à l'air bien amoureux, Sasuke à le même coté mystérieux, il me rappel tellement Mikoto. Dit-elle rêveuse.

L'homme attaché dans sa geôle ne répondait pas, il se contentait de fixer la boule, qui montrer alternativement Sasuke et Toruna, Kakashi et Sakura, Gaara, Ebizou et Kankuro.

La jeune femme se leva, et vint soulever son visage de sa douce main fine.

- que se passe t-il tu as perdu ta langue ? Pour soutenir ces paroles elle appuya délibérément sur son torse, bandé.

La douleur fut si atroce, qu'il hurla, une tache de sang apparue alors.

- il semblerait que non. Sourit-elle.

- sale chienne, va au diable ! Hurla t-il.

Elle s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

- entrez.

Une jeune servante en kimono orangé, fit son apparition.

- pardonnez-moi, maitresse, mais ils sont revenus.

- bien j'arrive.

La jeune servante quitta la pièce après s'être incliné.

Se retrouvant seul avec l'homme, elle appuya un peu plus sur la blessure, la faisant encore saigner d'avantage.

- j'y suis déjà au diable, vu qu'il est devant moi, avise-toi encore une fois de m'insulter et je te promets que tu le payeras cher, elle se recula, laissant un sceau dessiner au sol, couvert de sang s'illuminer.

- arrête, pas encore !

- m'arrêter ? Mais je dois m'assurer que tu vas rester bien tranquille… sourit-elle en lui tournant le dos et partant.

- je vais finir par mourir !

Se stoppant elle se retourna affichant un sourire doux et compatissant.

- et alors ?

L'homme arrondissait les yeux, de stupeur il ne l'en croyait pas capable.

- tu…tu ne peux pas ! Tu…as le devoir de me protéger ! Paniqua t-il en voyant le sceau charger sa puissance.

- te protéger ? Te tuer serai plus juste.

Il baissa le regard vers le sceaux, une substance noir et visqueuse venait de si libérer, levant vers lui comme des tentacules, qui pénétrèrent en lui, suçant son chakra.

- je…t-en…prie…Aaaaaaaargh…

- il fallait y penser avant Orochimaru.

- KABUTOOOOO ! Hurla t-il.

- pas la peine de te fatiguer, lui aussi connais le même sort que toi. Puis elle partit.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Bon tu as bien compris Sakura ?

- oui sensei.

Après avoir mise au point un plan il était retourné dans la petite salle d'archive d'où il venait de sortir sous l'œil des Anbus.

Il plaqua brusquement la jeune fille contre le mur et lui caressa la cuisse.

- mais…c'est que. Elle regarda dans le couloir la plupart des gens qui ne les quittaient pas du regard… c'est assez gênant de faire sa…Elle se tue soudain.

Kakashi venait de lui mordre le cou amoureusement, laissant une petite marque rougit, avant de remonter vers son lobe d'oreille, Sakura gémi.

- je ne fais pas sa de gaieté de cœur, dit toi que c'est une mission, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille avant de venir la rembrasser à pleine bouche.

Sakura était perdu dans les sensations que lui procurait son sensei, il savait toucher chacun de ses points sensuels, sa langue était une experte, elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle devait avouer qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Kakashi l'attrapa part les cuisses, et Sakura vint nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Elle serra son sensei contre elle qui suçait sa clavicule, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

- mais je… murmurai-t-elle.

Kakashi sentant l'angoisse de Sakura qui risquait de tout faire capoter la rassura.

- si sa peut te rassurer, je ne ressens aucun plaisir. Dit-il en caressant ses seins à travers le tissu.

-Mmmm…qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- je suis plutôt penché vers le service trois pièces Sakura.

Sakura se sentit prise soudain d'une bouffé de soulagement, son sensei aimait les hommes, mais la situation l'empêcher quand même de faire se qui était prévu.

- très bien Sakura, c'est un test, si tu échoues, je te renvoie à l'académie.

Sakura observa son sensei dans les yeux. Soudain se fut elle qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche, elle qui lui suçait le coup. Kakashi put alors mettre réellement son plan à exécution. Il malaxa une fesse de Sakura. Les deux Anbus plus loin ne perdaient rien du spectacle…

Kakashi plaqua Sakura contre le mur avant de la réambrasser, il chercha la poignée de porte à tâtons, et finit par l'ouvrir, tirant Sakura à l'intérieur. Puis la referma.

- On doit intervenir ? Questionna un des Anbu.

- si tu tiens à les voir en pleine action… sourit l'autre.

- mais ils sont rentrés dans le bureau de Temari-sama !

- si tu tiens tant à les maté dit le carrément --'

-O.O ! Non ce n'est pas vrai !

A peine la porte fut fermée que Kakashi lâcha Sakura, celle-ci partit directement fouiller le bureau de Temari pendant que Kakashi guettait le moindre bruit derrière la porte.

- dépêche toi Sakura lui intima-t-il.

Elle retournait tout les papiers, de gros livres y était étalés, plusieurs pages avaient été marqué.

Sous le dernier qu'elle souleva, elle trouva un dossier jaune, sur le haut de la tranche y était écrit « Toruna Kimauzu ».

Ouvrant la pochette du dossier médicale, elle aperçu sur la partie gauche, la fiche de santé de celle-ci.

- j'ai trouvé sensei... lui intima-t-elle.

Kakashi vint derrière le bureau et observa le dossier.

« _photo, _Toruna Kimauzu, 17 ans, 50 kg, enceinte de …., particularité spéciale…., grade de ninja…., Originaire du pays…, problème…. ».

- étrange elle n'a remplit aucune des caractéristiques. Conclu Kakashi.

- sensei, vous connaissez le jutsu de révélation médicale ? Tsunade sama ne me l'a pas encore appris.

- mmm…. Oui, mais je pense que Temari l'aura changé.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- lors de notre alliance avec Suna, un code médicale a été mis en place afin que ces informations puissent circuler en toute sécurité, Suna et nous avons le même code, mais Temari doit être au courant que son frère à rompu le traiter, aussi elle a du le changer, mais sa ne coute rien d'essayer.

Kakashi effectua successivement une série de signe, et posa sa main droite sur la partie droite vierge du dossier.

Une fiche semblable à celle d'a coté apparue alors.

- vous disiez sensei ? Lorgna Sakura.

A cette instant Kakashi se sentit comme dans les rares, très rares, extrêmement rares moments, où il se sentait con. Tout deux observèrent la fiche d'à coté.

- Pas possible ! Sasuke-Kun avait raison ! Fut stupéfaite Sakura.

**« Naruto Uzumaki, **

**Age : 17 ans**

**Poids : 50 kg**

**Sexe : Masculin / actuellement féminin : sexy no jutsu, **

**Situation actuelle : Genin, en fuite**

**Engrosser : il y a environ 5 jour / viol**

**Père : Uchiwa Sasuke / non informé**

**Etat de grossesse : enceinte de 6 mois, faux jumeaux : 1 garçon, 1 fille**

**Date d'accouchement : quelques jours**

**Particularité de la grossesse : injection de traitement non identifié par Orochimaru et Kabuto lors du viol, entité inconnue, porteur du Kyubi**

**Fœtus 1 : garçon**

**Nom : ………**

**Croissance : rapide**

**Particularité : possède une Entité très dangereuse, capable de s'échapper du corps de Naruto, protection optimum du second fœtus, **

**Fœtus 2 : fille**

**Nom : ………**

**Croissance : Rapide**

**Particularité : inconnue**

**Etat de la mère : très affaiblie malgré les apparences**

**Symptôme : arrêt de la respiration, perte de connaissance, 41°C, nutriment essentiel trop faible, taux de globule rouge et blanc insuffisant, irrégularité constante du chakra**

**Etat de Kyubi : affaiblissement critique de son chakra**

**Maladie diagnostiqué : inconnue**

**Médecin : Temari**

**Infirmière : Mey »**

Après lecture du dossier de Naruto voilà la réaction de Kakashi et Sakura :

- O.O….O.O !

- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! hurla Sakura.

Kakashi à la vitesse de l'éclaire la fit taire.

- n'hurle pas comme ça, tu vas nous faire repérer !

- Mais sensei, Sasuke-Kun…il….a pas pu faire ça…il aime les filles… essaya-t-elle de se convaincre face la nouvelle abrupte qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Kakashi soupira, l'adolescence n'était vraiment pas facile, surtout concernant la découverte de la sexualité. Lui-même en savait quelque chose, déjà membres de l'Anbu à ses quatorze ans, il ne savait pas particulièrement se qu'était se sentiment, mais un jour il croisa ce garçon qui sortait du bureau du troisième, alors se fut la première fois qu'il tomba amoureux. Trop dure à avouait, il l'était toujours du même, et chaque jour où il le croise, la douleur et plus forte.

- sensei redescendez sur terre quelqu'un vient ! vite !

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

- ah Gaara ! fit Ebizou.

Gaara venait d'arriver avec Kankuro à l'hôpital.

- Ebizou-sama, merci d'avoir accepté.

- ce n'est rien, la situation dans laquelle se trouve ton ami et la même que le jour de ta naissance, aussi je me dois de t'aider même si je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand-chose…

- que vous essayez est déjà important sourit Gaara.

Arrivant à l'étage de la maternité, ils rencontrèrent temari qui sortait du bloc, la jeune femme avait accouché sans problème.

- Ebizou- sama ? Fut surprise temari.

- J'ai demandé à Ebizou de venir examiner Naruto.

-hum, je sais que c'est dur de revenir ici, depuis que Chiyo-sama n'est plus. Merci. Puis elle s'inclina.

- ce n'est rien Tema-chan, apparemment Naruto est important pour Gaara aussi je vais faire tout mon possible pour que sa ne se reproduise pas, avoua t-il calmement.

- hum ! Acquiesça temari. Le dossier de Naruto est dans mon bureau, venez.

Ils traversèrent le couloir, arrivant devant le bureau, Gaara s'apprêta à ouvrir.

- Kazekage-sama ! Attendez ! fit un Anbu.

- n'entrez pas ! fit l'autre.

Gaara leur jeta un regard plus froid que la glace.

- qui êtes vous pour dire se que le Kazekage doit faire ! indiqua Kankuro.

Temari ne comprenez pas, qu'est ce que son bureau pouvait bien avoir ?

Gaara ouvrit la porte et se figea, là devant lui, son amour de toujours était allongée sur le bureau, Kakashi entre ses jambes, ils étaient habillés, malgré cela Gaara ressentit une immense sensation de meurtre, auquel Shukaku se serait fait une joie d'assouvir.

Les autres ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'entrait pas, regardèrent par derrière lui.

- Aaaaah ! fit temari en montrant du doigt les deux ninjas.

Sakura et Kakashi ne bougeait plus.

Temari plaqua ses mains sur les yeux du roux, malheureusement celui avait déjà tout vu.

- ce n'est pas la peine temari. Fit celui-ci en enlevant ses main, il recula et s'appuya contre un mur.

Dure était la vérité, voir celle qui fait battre votre cœur dans les bras d'un autre. Pendant ce temps là Kakashi et Sakura se redressèrent.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ DANS MON BUREAU ! Hurla Temari la surprise passée.

- se n'est pas se que vous croyez ! Se justifia Sakura en agitant les bras

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Gaara en dernier ne jeta même pas un regard aux deux préposés. Il resta contre le mur, détournant le regard, il avait envie de le tuer mais Naruto ne voudrait pas…Tss…

- croc blanc ? fit Ebizou étonné.

- aah, non je suis son fils. fit Kakashi.

- trêve de bavardage ! Interrompu la rosé. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Tendant le dossier devant tout le monde.

Temari reconnue le dossier de Naruto.

- où as-tu eu ça ? Questionna Temari.

- Je penser vous avoir dit que vous n'aviez plus aucun droit ici ?! Exposa Gaara, je pourrais vous faire enfermer par l'Anbu, pour espionnage.

Sakura pâlit d'un coup, Kakashi lui resta de marbres.

- je crois plutôt que vous aurez besoin de nous au sujet de Naruto, vu se qui y est écrit. Montra du doigt Kakashi avec calme et son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

- Tss….Gaara se renfrogna.

Il devait l'avouer, tout aide serait la bienvenue, il savait aussi que la rosé était un grand médecin, et l'autre un Anbu d'exception comme son père.

- Bien. Finit par dire Ebizou en prenant le dossier des mains de Sakura.

Après une lecture approfondit son jugement était sans appel. Naruto avait un gros, très gros problème. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qui as t-il Ebizou-sama, s'enquit Kankuro.

- la maladie de Naruto eSt la même que celle qui a tué la mère de Gaara à la naissance.

Sakura regardA le roux D4un regard peiné pour lui, puis elle se reprit.

- qu'elle est cette maladie, Ebizou-sama, je n'ai rien trouvé dans les notes de Chiyo-sama. Expliqua Temari.

- cette maladie obséda onee-chan longtemps, elle n'a jamais réussit à la guérir, la maladie n'en est en faite pas une.

- Que voulez vous dire ? fit septique Kakashi.

- La grossesse d'un jinchuriki est mortelle.

- O.O ! Tous restèrent sans voix.

- non Naruto ! Je vais le guérir ! Paniqua Sakura, il faut l'amener à Tsunade-sama !

- Calme-toi Sakura ! ordonna Temari.

Ebizou repris, plus lentement en donnant des explications.

- Shukaku le démon du sable, à était scellé dans Gaara pendant la grossesse, pour sa croissance, sa survie, Gaara a puisé toute l'énergie de sa mère jusqu'à sa mort. Onee-chan a appelé cela : Le Néant de la vie.

- je ne comprends pas. Indiqua Sakura.

- pour donner la vie, il en détruit une.

Sakura s'écroula par terre, impossible, elle allait perdre cet idiot de blond, celui auquel elle s'était attachée.

- Comment cela se peut-il ? Questionna Temari.

- l'enfant pour son développement se nourrit en quelque sorte de sa mère, il prend son oxygène, ses besoin vitaux, son sang, son chakra, il pompe tout. Pour contrer se fléau onee-chan à mit au point une technique : Les cinq sceaux de la vie. Malheureusement cela n'a pas marché, l'énergie pour maintenir la mère est trop importante, elle ne disposait pas d'autant, en faite personne ne l'avait. Après la naissance de Gaara, elle perfectionna sa technique, le problème est qu'elle n'est que théorique, rien ne garantie que cela fonctionne. Finit Ebizou.

- je veux quand même essayer ! Aboya Sakura en attrapant Ebizou par le col.

Après que Kakashi est détaché Sakura, Ebizou repris.

- Temari as-tu le coffret de Chiyo ?

Temari se retourna et prit le coffret sur son étagère, Chiyo le lui avait donné, sans lui dire se qu'il contenait, jamais elle n'avait réussit à l'ouvrir. Elle le posa sur le bureau.

Ebizou se mordit le pouce, laissant une goutte de son sang tombait sur le coffret, celui si s'ouvrit, dévoilant cinq rouleau de couleur différente, un rouge, un vert, un bleu, un jaune et un noir.

- Ces rouleaux seul ne servent pas à grand-chose, pour réussir il faut dessiner au sol, cinq sceaux représentant le plus possible Naruto, se tromper dans l'un des sceaux signifie la mort de votre ami.

- il vous faut aussi une puissance supérieure au sujet.

- c'est impossible ! Fit désespérez Sakura. Naruto à le démon renard, le Biju à neuf queues ! Celui dont le chakra est censé être inépuisable ! Comment voulez vous faire !

- c'est faisable. Avoua Temari

- ne dit pas n'importe quoi Temari ! Pleura Sakura.

- le chakra du démon Kyubi n'est pas inépuisable actuellement, les enfants de Naruto ont pompé sa majeur partie, il n'a pas le temps de le refaire, c'est donc possible, le problème est qu'il nous faudrait des personnes, avec un fort potentiel de chakra, comme votre Hokage et l'autre pervers.

- Oui mais ils sont à Konoha, il faut trois jour pour venir ici. Argumenta Kakashi.

Sakura à l'annonce de son sensei, se remémora un souvenir.

_« Prend ceci Sakura, ce rouleaux te permettra de m'invoquer peut importe où tu es, ce rouleaux ne marche qu'une fois, prend en grand soin, une fois invoquer le jutsu ne s'annule pas, je devrais retourner à pied jusqu'à l'endroit où je me trouvais, réfléchit bien avant de l'utiliser ! »_

Sakura sortit alors les rouleaux de sa sacoche et le montra aux autres.

- on peut se servir de ça.

- qu'est ce que c'est ? Mira Kakashi l'objet.

- cela permet d'invoquer qu'une seul fois Tsunade, c'est elle qui me l'a donné.

- il nous faudrait le chakra de l'Uchiwa aussi, avec le sceaux maudit qu'il possède, son chakra est intensifié. Ajouta Kankuro. Naturellement, il vous est interdit de révéler à Sasuke qu'il est le père des enfants de Naruto.

- et pourquoi ça ? Il a le droit de savoir ! Défendit Sakura.

- c'est la volonté de Naruto ! Vous devez la respecter ! Trancha Temari.

- Très bien. Acquiesça Kakashi, il ne nous reste plus qu'à essayer, allons-y !

- ca ne marche pas comme ça. Eclaira tout le monde Ebizou, Naruto doit être en pleine crise du néant de la vie pour que cela fonctionne, voila pourquoi c'est si dangereux.

- Et merde ! jura Gaara qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment.

Le silence se fit, chacun réfléchissant à une autre solution, d'autre essayant de se faire à l'idée que le blond pourrait y restait.

- TEMARI! SAKURA! A L'AIDE ! hurla une voix depuis le couloir.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto essayé de rattraper Sasuke devant lui, malgré ses appels, le brun semblait être dans la lune.

- « kyu, pourquoi je ne cour pas plus vite ? »

- « j'ai plus beaucoup de chakra, et le tien est vide ! Ralentit la cadence ! »

-« non ! Je dois rattraper Sasuke, je ne veux pas qu'il parte encore ! »

Naruto reprit sa faible course, perdre le brun une seconde fois, jamais il ne se le pardonnera, il lui dirait tout, qu'il est Naruto. Naruto interrompit ses pensé, la tête commençait à lui tourner.

- « kyu ?...ah…ah…ma vue…est trouble… »

- « arrête de courir ! T'es enceinte »

Naruto s'arrêta soudain, il s'appuya contre le mur, une violente douleur venait de lui parcourir le ventre. Il avait chaud et soif aussi. C'était surement se que les femmes appellent une contraction pensait t-il. La douleur légèrement affaiblie il recommença à marché au milieu de l'allez principale. Les passant s'arrêtaient et observaient l'étrange fille de l'autre jour marcher en titubant, tenant son ventre au dessous, elle était pale, et essoufflée. Ils la virent s'écrouler soudainement à genoux, tenant son ventre, la tête rejetée en arrière elle hurlait toute sa douleur.

Les gens du village du sable se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Daijobu ?

- ah…ah….aaaaaaaaaaaaaah….aha…ah.

A son dernier crie de douleur ils virent avec effroi du sang tachez sa robe et une mare de sang se répandre.

- Mademoiselle ! Paniquez les habitants du sable.

- sas'ke….sas'ke… implora Naruto.

- Sas'ke ? Qui est ce ? demanda une jeune femme.

- sas'ke…par pitié…hurlé sas'ke ! Ah…..ah… le garçon….Konoha….indiqua Naruto du doigt loin devant.

La jeune femme se releva et hurla à plein poumon.

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS'''''''''''KEEEEEEEEEEE !!

L'éco se répercuta dans l'allé qui venait de faire le silence, malheureusement Sasuke ne se retournait pas.

- fichu…ah…médi…tation…ah…ah, eu du mal à respirer Naruto.

- « Naruto, j'ai bientôt plus de chakra !! »

- « et moi je ne vois presque plus rien, kyu, tout est floue »

-…Naruto….murmura Naruto avant de tomber dans les pommes dans les bras d'un homme qui la rattrapa, la jeune femme tenta le tout pour le tout et hurla.

- NAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOO !!

Cette fois-ci à l'entente de ce nom Sasuke se retourna, après tout, c'était peu être Sakura qui venait de retrouver Naruto, elle criait de la même façon. Mais ce qu'il vu lui fit agrandir les yeux de stupeur, Toruna.

Il courut, et en une fraction de seconde, franchit la distance qui le séparait de la jeune fille.

- Toruna ? Toruna ? Appela t-il.

- vous connaissez cette jeune femme ? fit l'homme qui la tenait.

-oui ! Toruna !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux péniblement, mais Sasuke n'y vit pas la jeune fille avec laquelle il avait mangé, ce n'était pas elle, ses yeux, ses yeux………c'était ceux de Kyubi, rouge et fendu, et pour confirmer la chose, les moustaches que Naruto possédait se révélèrent, s'épaississant comme les moments de ces colères.

Sasuke attrapa Naruto et vit la mare de sang. Il la rallongea, écarta ses jambes, et ôta sa culotte souillé de sang, enlevant son tee-shirt il le plaça en boule à l'entrée de son vagin.

Les gens autour ne comprenaient pas son geste.

- qu'est ce que vous faite ?

- vous avez une autre solution pour ralentir l'hémorragie ? Intima tout sharingan enclenché Sasuke en remettant la culotte par dessus.

Il souleva ensuite Naruto dans ses bras et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Sur le trajet, le chakra de Kyubi annula la couleur bleuté de ses cheveux, révélant ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, légèrement teinté de rouge.

- sa….s'ke….ah…ah…je… pardon…notre secret….je l'ai….jamais…dit…Aaaaah…ah….

Sasuke s'aperçut que Naruto venait de fermer les yeux, il la secoua doucement.

- Naruto, ouvre les yeux ! Ne t'endors pas ! Naruto !

Sasuke laissa le sceaux maudit s'enclencher, lui conférant une vitesse encore plus accru, il avait peur, oui peur, lui le glaçon sans émotion, le fier, le solitaire. Naruto avait fermé les yeux, il ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus.

Quelques minutes depuis qu'il avait pris Naruto dans ses bras, il arriva dans le service maternité, ses quelques minutes lui avait semblé une éternité, l'hôpital semblez s'éloigner a chacun de ses pats.

Arrivant enfin dans le service maternité il ne laissa aucun médecin la toucher, il parcourut les couloirs en hurlant :

- TEMARI ! SAKURA ! A L'AIDE !

**A suivre…..**

_Orochimaru et Kabuto ne sont apparemment pas mort, Qui est cette mystérieuse femme qui semble maitriser avec facilitée Orochimaru et dont celui-ci semble effrayé ?_

_Qui sont les personnes qui viennent d'arriver là où se trouve Orochimaru ?_

_La technique secrète de Chiyo marchera t'elle ?_

_Qui des deux mourra, les jumeaux ?_

_Ou Naruto ?_

**Dans le prochain chapitre : Les cinq sceaux de la vie !**

**Toru : un chapitre bien long ! Fyu**

**Sasuke : qu'est ce que c'est se cirque ?! Mon Naruto, il n'a pas intérêt à mourir ! (secoue l'auteur)**

**Naruto : (rejoins les cieux d'épuisement)**

**Toru : désolé Sasuke…..**

**J'espère que e chapitre vous a plus, sa longueur aussi et que je suis à la hauteur de vos attentes….**

**Bon des p'tits coms ?**


	6. Les cinq sceaux de la vie

J'espère que pour tous que se chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi, plusieurs révélations y sont faite et c'est à partir de se chapitre que l'histoire commence vraiment…

Vu qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de review au chap. précédent je me demande si vous aimez vraiment l'histoire, dite se qui ne va pas si c'est le cas, pour que je l'arrange.

Moi elle me plait tel quel mais j'écris aussi pour vous. Et dire que certain auteur font du chantage pour avoir des review genre « si on n'atteint pas les 100 pas de chapitre, allez quoi on est à 75 ! » et hop les voilà remercié de 25 review. Minable, lamentable mais sa marche au moins les gens dise quelque chose dans la review….bref place aux réponse des reviews

Review :

Mini-yuya : merci pour ta review elle ma fait plaisir, j'espère que mon chapitre mode xxxl te plaira, désolé d'avoir terminé comme ça mais il le fallait pour la suite, Sakura et Kakashi ne sont pas les seul à savoir se secret en réalité je les sous-entendue dans le chapitre là, ils sont minimum une dizaine dont quatre sont à Konoha. Pour répondre à ta volonté que ni les jumeaux ni Naruto ni Kyubi ne meurt…….snif….je suis désolé….. Mais y en as deux qui vont…qui vont….snif………

Poemsiks : tu tes priver de repas pour lire la suite ! Et bien choisis bien le moment ou tu va lire celui-là ! CHAPITRE SPECIALE LONGUEUR !!

CC : malheureusement Orochimaru n'est pas celui qui mourra, y aurait plus de méchant….même si….hum je m'égare là…..….moi je dirais même qu'il s'en sort pas trop mal…..

Hime-sama : kikou à toi ! Merci de dire franchement se que tu pense à chaque fois c'est important pour moi. Comme d'habitude tu es très perspicace, tu as raison mais saura tu répondre à ses nouvelles questions ?

Tenshia : J'avoue que j'ai tendance à faire les choses de façon compliqué et des phrase au sens cachet, pour mois le sens est évident mais pas pour vous. C'est pour cela que je demande souvent si vous comprenez mais comme il n'ya pas de question je suppose que tout roule. Si non je suis prête à tout réexpliquez. Cela va devenir plus simple après ce chapitre étant donné qu'il n'y aura plus de naruto fille.

JTFLAM : non ! la grande prêtresse n'est pas une shinigami elle est bien vivante et son rôle et tout autre. Encore faux ! les personnes qui arrivent au temple ne sont pas les parents de sasuke, dans la fic ils sont belle et bien mort ! mais l'identité de la prétresse et d'un des visiteurs devrait vous surprendre je pense (pas dans ce chapitre) ainsi que tout les autres visiteurs qui sont arrivé. Troisième réponse, vrai ou faux, réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Note 1 :** désolé du retard, même si c'est inexcusable, question de politesse alors gomen !

**Note 2 :** ce chapitre va susciter beaucoup de question voir d'incompréhension surtout face au réaction de sasuke vis-à-vis de naruto, il seront développé au prochain chapitre déjà écrit en attente de correction.

**Note 3 :** j'innove ! voici un Orokabu, attention lemon !!

**Note 4 :** au prochain chapitre il y ara un récapitulatif en début de chap, si vous avez des questions en plus posait et j'y répondrait là !

**Note 5 :** pour connaitre l'avancement dans mes fics, rendez vous sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 6 : Les cinq sceaux de la vie**

Le silence se fit, chacun réfléchissant à une autre solution, d'autres essayant de se faire à l'idée que le blond pourrait y rester.

- TEMARI! SAKURA! A L'AIDE ! Hurla une voix depuis le couloir

L'ensemble de la pièce sorti en catastrophe, la voix de Sasuke avait rompu le silence pesant. Un à un ils purent observer le noiraud tenir se qui était encore il y a une heure Toruna Kimauzu, dont l'apparence reflétée maintenant celle de Naruto.

Temari conduisit Sasuke suivi de tous les autres dans la chambre de la susnommée. Sasuke posa délicatement son ami enceinte sur le lit. Temari mit son stéthoscope sur les oreilles et examina la jeune femme.

- Il n'y a plus de pouls. Mey, les palettes !

La dite Mey accourut poussant un chariot. Temari se saisi des palettes, Mey y versa du gel conducteur puis elle les frotta l'une contre l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Sakura baissa violemment le haut de la robe, d'un geste de chakra médical sectionna le soutien gorge, dévoilant une jolie paire de sein rebondis. A ce moment là les garçons détournèrent le regard en rougissant puis Mey les fit gentiment sortir à coup de pied au cul.

- Chargez à cent ! Sakura s'écarta

Temari plaqua les palettes sur Naruto, déversant l'électricité accumulée, dans son corps le faisant s'arquer

- Aucun pouls ! s'écria Sakura en mirant le moniteur

- On continu, cent-cinquante ! S'exclama Temari

- Mey cinq millilitres d'adrénaline ! s'écria Sakura

Mey fini de brancher la perf de nutrition, sortit une seringue, préleva de l'adrénaline dans un flacon et l'injecta dans la perf.

- chargez !

Tous s'écartèrent.

- toujours pas de pouls ! indiqua Sakura

- On passe à deux cent ! fit Temari

Mey réinjecta cinq cc d'adrénaline, tandis que Temari ré appliquait les plaques

- Toujours pas de pouls !!

_Dans le couloir…_

Gaara, Kakashi, Kankuro et Ebizou c'étaient assis tandis que Sasuke faisait les cent pas devant la porte.

Naruto était inconscient, il ne se réveillait plus, n'avait plus pouls. Plus de pouls ? Il était mort ! Pas lui non pas lui, il aurait du le voir, c'était sa faute, toujours dans ses pensées.

- toujours pas de pouls !!

Tous les garçons relevèrent la tête, à l'entente de la voix paniquée de Sakura

Sasuke tenta d'entrer mais Ebizou l'en empêcha

- Lâchez-moi !

- sa ne sert à rien, s'il doit vivre, elles sont les seules à pouvoir le faire, tu ne ferais que les gêner !

Sasuke serra le poing en se mordant les lèvres. Ce vieux fou avait raison, il ne pouvait rien faire, il était inutile. Etrangement la seul pensé qui traversa sont esprit fut :

« Si jamais tu t'en sors Naruto, crois moi tu vas me le payer ! » un rictus aux lèvres

Kakashi désespérait dans son coin, ses élèves étaient pour le moins unique et il se sentait dépassé par les événements. Sans compter que la partie n'était pas gagnée même si Temari réanimait Naruto. Encore faudrait il qu'ils réussissent à le maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'accouchement.

_Dans la chambre_

- Très bien aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! s'exclama Temari en tournant le bouton sur trois cent

- t'es folles, tu veux détruire toutes les cellule de sont cerveau ? ! s'écria Sakura

- On a plus le temps ! Sa fait déjà deux minutes cinquante qu'il est mort Sakura ! Si je ne le fais pas maintenant il aura des lésions de toutes façons ! Et puis tu dis toi-même qu'il est débile, sa changera pas grand-chose.

- mais on ne passe pas de deux cent à trois cent !! S'insurgea Sakura, en se penchant au dessus de Naruto de façon à bloquer l'accès à Temari

- Et tu préfères quoi ? Le laisser mourir ou tenter de le réanimer ?

Sakura réfléchissait à l'ordre de la milliseconde

- Alors ? cria Temari

Mais Sakura ne répondit pas, elle prit une seringue de vingt millilitre qu'elle remplit complètement avec de l'adrénaline

- Sakura qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- t'occupes ! Elle prit une aiguille de quinze centimètre qu'elle fixa sur la seringue. Dès que je l'ai injecté tu lances le choque !

Sakura posa sa main entre les seins de Naruto de façon à les écarter, de sa main droite elle mit la seringue à la perpendiculaire au dessus du cœur de Naruto

- Tu fais quoi bordel ?!

- je vais l'injecter directement dans son cœur, c'est quitte ou double, soit il vit soit c'est la fin

Elle inspira un grand coup et planta d'un geste sur, l'aiguille à la gauche du sternum entre deux côtes, et injecta l'adrénaline en plein cœur.

A peine eu t'elle retirée la seringue que Temari positionna les palettes. Naruto s'arqua une nouvelle fois puis son dos se reposa sur le lit. Toutes les trois fixèrent le moniteur qui indiquait une ligne plane accompagné d'un petit son strident. Les larmes de Sakura affluèrent

- tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit….

- NARUTOOOOO ! Hurla t'elle de désespoir en se jetant sur son coéquipier

A l'entente de ce sons déchirant l'âme, Sasuke entra brutalement dans la chambre suivit des autres, ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran, où un petit cœur portait le chiffre zéro au dessus.

- tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

L'ambiance était triste, leur coéquipier venait de les quitter.

Temari jeta un œil à l'échographie qui était branchée, les jumeaux se portaient bien, on pouvait voir leurs cœurs battrent en symbiose, ce qui n'était pas le cas de leur « mère ».

Tous ces événements s'étaient passés très rapidement

- Heure du décès dix-sept heure quinze. annonça Temari

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Une porte grinça et la lumière se fit dans la pièce, des bruits de pas se dirigeants vers lui puis une chute.

- Dépêches-toi ! Intima la jeune femme durement

L'homme acquiesça et se releva rapidement se rendant auprès de l'homme enchainé complètement épuisé

- Orochimaru-sama ! Prit-il peur en voyant son état

Orochimaru releva les yeux vers lui, Kabuto était dans un état déplorable mais pas autant que lui.

- Kabu…to ?

- oui ! Orochimaru-sama je vais vous soigner

- oui…murmura le serpent en fermant les yeux

La jeune femme les regardait de loin

- n'est-il pas touchant, tu as finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aime. Fit-elle sarcastique

Elle avança comme à son habitude vers la petite table près du serpent enchainé et s'assis, mirant dans sa boule

- Ah, il semblerait que le renard est des ennuies. Orochimaru mira la boule, on pouvait y voir Temari et Sakura s'agitait autour de Naruto

- j'espère qu'il ne sera bientôt plus. Sourit Orochimaru

- c'est fort possible, mais cela serait désavantageux pour toi. Sourit-elle

- Que veux-tu dire ? Prit peur le serpent

- se sera un petit deal Orochy. Commença t'elle en se rapprochant de lui

Kabuto était derrière lui soignant son dos, il écoutait la conversation dans les moindres détails. Elle prit dans sa main le menton du serpent et lui fit relever la tête

- s'il meurt, tu meurs. Avoua t'elle tendrement en caressant sa joue

Elle descendit sa main sur la gorge de son prisonnier.

- ma mère n'a pas su t'en empêcher et tu l'as tué mais moi j'ai finalement retrouvé ta trace.. sa main serra la gorge du serpent. Il me semble que c'est encore de ta faute si son protéger et dans cette état.

- son…Pro…tég...er ? Respira difficilement Orochimaru

- S'il survit il le deviendra

- ahh….ahh…ahhahaha…AHAHAHAH ! Éclata de rire le serpent

La jeune femme ne comprit pas quelle folie lui traversait encore l'esprit

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Se sentit-elle offensé

- si jeune, si innocent, quel dommage qu'il vienne de nous quitter. Fit ironique le brun

- Quoi ?

La jeune alla à sa boule de cristal, elle y voyait Temari programmer l'heure du décès du renard

- Soit. Fit elle en se levant et partant avec sa boule

- comment ? C'est tout ce que sa te fait, tu viens de perdre la seule chose qui avait de l'intérêt à tes yeux et tu n'es même pas triste ?! Tu ne te venge pas ? ! Ne comprenait pas le serpent

- Vois tu Orochou, ajouta-elle. Après tout un deal et un deal. Puis elle sortit fermant la porte derrière elle avec un sourire

- Qu'a t'elle voulut dire Orochimaru-sama ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…Ka-Kabuto ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

Kabuto ne soignait plus Orochimaru à vrai dire il préférait caresser son corps, cette peau qu'il n'avait jamais pu atteindre au-delà des soins. Ses mains voyagèrent sur le devant du corps pale tandis qu'il se collait contre le torse de son maître complètement attaché et offert devant lui, l'entraînant dans un déluge d'excitation intense, il lui arracha les derniers vêtements qui le recouvrait. Ce n'était plus des vêtements, les différentes attaques qu'ils avaient subi des assauts de la jeune femme en avaient fait des guenilles.

Orochimaru se retrouva complètement nu le corps couvert de blessures, tandis que Kabuto embrassait son dos.

- Orochimaru-sama…je…

- Tais-toi.

Cette réponse ne fit pas plaisir à Kabuto, il allait ouvrir son cœur à son maître et lui s'en fichait royalement sachant déjà se qu'il prévoyait de dire. Il passa sa main sur la peau blanche contournant les blessures,

- Dépêches-toi, Kabuto j'ai mal.

Mal, voilà tout ce qu'il ressentait, il était entrain de le caresser et lui ne pensait qu'à se faire soigner.

Il se pencha et embrassa le dos de son maître, doucement, tout doucement

- Kabuto ! Arrêtes ça.

Encore une réflexion du serpent qui lui transpercé le cœur. Orochimaru avait le don pour ça. Il aimait faire mal au gens, les voir souffrir, se tordre de douleur. Mais cette fois se serait lui, oui se serait son tour. Orochimaru se tordrait de douleur.

Alors qu'il entendait son maître soupirer, il continuait ses douce tortures de baisés

- Kabuto, comment oses tu !

- Orochimaru-sama vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Kabuto à l'aide de sa langue appuya nettement dans la plaie ouverte qui marquait son dos, provoquant un gémissement de douleur.

- Kabuto, à quoi tu joues ? ! le serpent tourna la tête pour voir son subordonné

Kabuto lui saisi le menton et l'embrassa de force, insérant sa langue capricieuse, un instant de douceur lorsqu'il rencontra celle de son maître mais très vite la douleur surpassa. Son maître avait mordu sa langue à sang lui arrachant un cri de souffrance, il appuya rapidement sur une des blessures la rouvrant. Orochimaru ouvrit la bouche pour en faire sortir un cri de douleur libérant la langue de Kabuto qui se soigna et essuya le sang qui sortait de sa bouche.

Ses mains recommencèrent à voguer sur le corps dénudé de son maître loin d'être dissuadé

- Voyez vous Orochimaru-sama, j'ai toujours supporté vos caprices, vos humiliations, votre méprises et pourtant je suis resté à vos côté…

Orochimaru écoutait d'une oreille attentive tandis que les mains de l'argenté se baladaient sur l'abdomen

- …mais jamais vous ne m'avez pas remercié ou montré un peu d'estime…d'intérêt…d'amour…Finit Kabuto en retirant délicatement les longs cheveux noir qui couvrait sa nuque, en y apposant ses lèvres

- Tu es fou. Constata le maître

Kabuto se baissa et apposa ses lèvres en un baisé doux sur les fesses de son maître.

- Peut-être bien…après tout quel folie ne vous abrite pas ?

Orochimaru s'avoua vaincu mentalement, il était attaché, maintenu prisonnié par le chakra de l'autre garce, affaiblie, il soupira. Après tout Kabuto était son subordonné mais un ami aussi, il lui faisait confiance. Dire que toutes ces années il avait souhaité pouvoir le faire sien. Il était un être à la fois soumis, innocent, d'une cruauté et d'un sadisme sans vergogne. Nombreuses étaient les fois où il avait rebroussé chemin ne sachant pas à quel Kabuto il aurait à faire. Et pourtant nombreuses étaient les fois où il avait apprécié les courbes de son corps dont l'eau fine ruisselait sur cette peau qu'il imaginait douce, à ses cheveux d'argent brillant, à la lumière d'une douce bougie de leur repère. Lorsqu'il l'apercevait sage et réservé, il avait envie de lui sauter dessus sauvagement tandis que les fois il était en colère, il aurait voulut pouvoir le rassurer dans la douceur. Que de rêves et de désillusions.

Ce vieux fous de Sarutobi devait bien rire en le voyant la haut. Le grand Sannin Orochimaru capturé par une femme et à la disposition de son subordonné. Oui, il devait se tordre de rire…

Un petit rire s'éleva et le fit sortir de ses pensées. Kabuto se tenait devant lui un sourire doux aux lèvres.

- Je ne sais à quoi vous pensez, mais il semblerait que cela soit fort agréable, maître.

Puis le jeune homme passa une douce main, très douce pour Orochimaru, sur son anatomie d'un geste expert. Oh oui que de mains expertes il avait là. Le sannin se mordit la lèvre, pour ne pas gémir. C'était bon certes mais il manquait quelque chose de…sauvage.

- mal. Lâcha finalement le maître

Kabuto l'observa septique

- pardon ?

- Si tu dois le faire Kabuto, je veux avoir mal. Lui avoua t-il en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Kabuto resta silencieux, analysant les paroles de son sensei.

- Orochimaru…sama…

- Je crois que le chan serai plus approprié vu se qui risque de se passer. Sourit hautainement le sannin.

Le cœur de Kabuto s'emballa, son sensei, venait clairement de lui dire qu'il lui donnait son autorisation, qu'il le voulait, qu'il voulait avoir mal.

- ou…oui…murmura le gris

Voilà une réaction typique de timidité de sa part, Kabuto était décidément très partagé en émotions. L'argenté s'approcha de ses lèvres tentatrice, il la mordit subitement avant d'y insérer sa langue, un baiser douloureux, un baiser fougueux.

Il fit le tour des chaînes de son maître, Orochimaru attendit que la torture commence, il baissa la tête épuisé. Il sentit les mains de son subordonné occupées sur ses fesses, les caressant remontant sur son dos, Kabuto était gentils et doux, il sentit un doigt à l'entrée de son intimité et se ressaisis soudain.

- Kabuto ! Je ne veux pas de ça !

Tandis que Kabuto caressait l'intimité, il sortit sa hampe de chair de son pantalon

- Kabuto ! Je ne veux pas de ta gentillesse ! Orochimaru commença à tourner la tête

L'argenté écarta ses fesses tandis qu'un de ses pouces le caressait toujours, il approcha dangereusement sa verge de l'anneau de chair et le pénétra brutalement

- Je veux…AAAAAAAhhhh. Hurla le serpent en rejetant la tête en arrière

Orochimaru fut surpris lui qui croyait que son subordonné allez le préparer, il s'était fait avoir, il avait détourné son attention pour mieux le surprendre.

Kabuto se délecta de cette entre si chaud et se pencha à l'oreille de son maître

- Avait vous assez mal maître ? Murmura t-il avec un sourire

Orochimaru se mordait la lèvre à sang, la douleur était là, est forte en plus. Il n'y était pas allez de main morte ! Le moindre mouvement que Kabuto effectuaient ne serait-ce que de se pencher pour lui parler, accentuez la douleur qui le déchirait mais il ne savourait jamais vaincu face à elle. Il avait mal, très mal mais il ne l'avouerait pas à son second. De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Avoir mal pour si peut ? C'est donc en rejetant cette douleur qu'il répondit

- Laisse-moi rire…ahahah. !

Le seul mot qu'il entendit, présageait une longue agonie

- Parfait

Il se retira brusquement, provoquant de multiples vagues de douleurs dans le corps de son maître mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler qu'il le repénétra plus violemment.

- nh…ah….AAAAH ! hurla finalement le maître

Kabuto effectuait maintenant un mouvement de va et viens puissant, chaque fois il ressortait pour rentrer plus durement.

- Ka-KA…Kabuto….nnnhh…argh…. se crispait de douleur le serpent

Kabuto n'était pas à l'aise malgré qu'il avait conscience de ce que son maître lui demandait, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Les seuls sons qui sortaient de la bouche de celui-ci n'étaient que des plaintes or il voulait aussi lui donner du plaisir.

L'aspect austère et le silence de la pièce était rompu pour les gémissements plaintif du prisonnier mais aussi des chaînes qui à chaque coup de boutoir crissaient

- Pardonnez-moi Orochimaru-sama.

- Que ?

Orochimaru se posait des questions sur le pourquoi il s'excuser, réponse à ces questions qu'il eu rapidement en sentant une main chaude se saisir de sa verge dresser, le gris accentua ses coup de boutoir tout en imprimant la même torture sur la verge de son maître. Quelque instant plus tard la jouissance les pris, Kabuto se retira, son sexe parmi le sperme qui y était répandu arpentais un liquide rougeâtre.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. S'excusa Kabuto en se rhabillant

- Ne t'excuses pas Kabuto. C'était très bien. Il vit son maître sourire, un vrai sourire. Alors pour rompre la gène qui s'était installée, il commença à soigner entièrement son maître

Une petite demi-heure plus tard la jeune femme revint. Emmenant Kabuto de nouveau dans la chambre qui était la sienne, retrouvant ses chaînes lui aussi, elle revint accompagnée cette fois d'une servante tenant en ses mains divers objet.

Elle fit le tour du serpent et finit par se stopper derrière lui. Surprise, non pas de voir du sperme coulé entre les cuisses du serpent mais plutôt le sang qui s'y accompagnait.

- Eh bien on dirait que Kabuto n'y est pas allé de main morte, as-tu aimé mon petit cadeau ?

- quel cadeau empoisonné.

- bien alors tu ne seras pas surpris d'apprendre que c'est Kabuto qui me l'a demandé ? Souri t'elle en revenant devant lui

- Kabuto…non.

- alors que va t'on faire maintenant ? Continue t'elle d'un faux air naïf

- cesse de jouer avec moi. Soupira l'autre

- tu n'es pas drôle Orochy. Bien Aya va s'occuper de toi

- Aya ? interrogea le brun

- Ou-oui ! répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui. Ravi de vous rencontrer Orochimaru-sama. Dit-elle en s'inclinant

- A lala…Aya ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de le saluer tu sais. Fit-elle en minaudant

- Mais grande prêtresse, il fait partit des légendaires. Rougissait-elle

- Tu sais il n'en vaut pas la peine. Bien occupes-toi de lui, j'ai à faire. Soupira t'elle

- Oui maîtresse. Dit-elle en s'inclinant

Une fois la porte fermée, elle posa sur la table se qu'elle tenait.

- Que comptes tu faire ? demanda septique le serpent

- Ma maîtresse m'a dit de vous purifier le corps.

- Purifier…je vois…sa ne te déranges pas ?

- de quoi parlez-vous ? Questionnait-elle en farfouillant parmi les objets toujours de dos au sannin.

- De ma nudité.

Elle stoppa ses gestes et se retourna lentement en abaissant le voile qui couvrait ses yeux et ses cheveux auburn

- Je n'ai pas cette chance.

C'est alors qu'il les aperçus, vide, blanc comme la neige, elle était aveugle

Elle prit une bassine qu'elle déposa au pied d'Orochimaru, trempa un gant dedans et y frotta une savonnette avant de nettoyer avec précision le visage du serpent, évitant le pourtour des yeux.

- N'as tu pas peur de moi ?

- Ai-je une raison d'avoir peur ?

Elle était d'une naïveté sans frontière, comment ne pouvait-elle pas avoir peur ?

- Tu devrais-pourtant, ne sais tu pas se que j'ai fait ?

- Vous vous surestimé, Orochimaru-sama, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre si vous veniez à réussir à m'attaquer même si vous êtes un légendaire

- Comment fais-tu ?

- quoi donc ?

- Comment fait tu pour voir toutes les parties de mon corps ?

- Je suis une enfant du pays du son, chaque son émis et comme un radar, il me dévoile chaque objet, chaque personne créant une image sans couleur certes mais une image me permettant de voir en dehors de mes yeux. Sourit-elle

- Pourquoi ne cesses tu de m'appeler part légendaire ? Est-ce parce que je suis un sannin ?

Finissant de laver le devant de son corps elle passa derrière lui, s'attaquant au cou et aux épaules.

- Sannin ? Non, c'est parce que vous faite partie des neufs.

Elle passa ensuite les gants entre ses fesses. Provoquant un gémissement de douleur au sannin

- Vous-ai-je fais mal ? S'enquit-elle

- Non, ce n'est rien, de quels neuf parles-tu ? Continua Orochimaru

- Les neufs Jinchuriki. Légendaire porteur du démon à huit queues, Hachibichi.

- Ah se vieux serpent… même lui a ses ennemi qu'il ne peut combattre.

- Faite vous référence au seigneur des neufs ?

- Oui… ce vieux Kyubi, il y a bien longtemps que Hachibichi ne l'a vu en vrai, Depuis qu'il est en moi, la mère de ta maitresse n'a cessait de me chasser et maintenant sa fille m'a eu, on ne peut pas dire qu'il a fait vraiment comme bon lui semble.

- Soyez sage sensei, vous pourrait sortir mais vous pourriez tout aussi vite redevenir enchaîné. Ajouta-t-elle en le séchant maintenant,

- crois tu qu'elle me laisserait faire ? J'en doute

- Maitresse Kyu n'est pas enclin à la violence, si elle vous fait subir Saraki c'est qui ou quoi, c'est pour vous punir de toutes vos abominations.

- Saraki ? Maitresse……Kyu ?! Orochimaru fut effrayer l'espace d'un instant. Qui sont-ils ?

- Maitresse Kyu et la responsable du temple de puis un grand nombre d'années quand à Saraki, elle est la créature du sceau qui vous retiens.

- Aya ? Dans quel temple suis-je ? La pressa t-il

- Le temple Yoko. Sourit la jeune fille

Mon dieu dans quel pétrin était-il tombé…Ses battement cardiaques s'accélérèrent si bien qu'ils alertèrent Aya

- Vous connaissez ?

- Le temple du neuvième, maison de l'unité des huit autres, de l'espoir et de protection à tout Jinchuriki, il accueil autant l'ami que l'ennemi, miséricordieux envers le nécessiteux tout autant qu'il châtie l'infidèle qui chercherait à lui nuire.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand faisant sortir de ses songes Orochimaru.

- Aya ! Tu peux disposer.

- Bien, maîtresse. Elle se leva, reprit se qu'elle avait amené et parti.

La prêtresse ferma la porte, s'approcha et lui ôta ses chaînes, il s'écroula au sol.

Elle repartit doucement.

- Pourquoi me détaches-tu ? Questionna le sannin au sol

- Ceci est ta chambre Orochy, rien que pour toi, le temple dans lequel tu te trouves est imbiber de mon chakra, tu ne pourras par conséquent pas sortir de l'enceinte du temple, Ninpo !

Orochimaru baissa le regard vers son ventre, une marque noir était apparue.

- je viens de t'apposer ce sceau, il t'empêchera d'utiliser quelconque technique, dans ton armoire tu trouveras de quoi t'habiller. Malgré les apparences je n'ai pas plaisir à faire souffrir les gens même si tu le mériterais amplement, j'ai moi-même trop longtemps était en cage aussi je te donne la possibilité de te balader mais à la moindre erreur ces chaînes tu ne les quitteras plus jamais. dit-elle en les montrant du doigt. Puis elle partit. Encore.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ? Se leva sidérer Tsunade en plaquant ses mains sur son bureau

- Comme je vous le dit, le Kazekage de Suna à rompu le traiter avec Konoha, sous prétexte que nous ne savons pas où est Naruto, il a ajouté que c'est parce que Naruto le lui a demandé qu'il s'est allié à nous, donc comme Naruto n'est plus à Konoha le traiter est considéré comme caduc. Réitéra Gai

- tu en es bien sur ? fit-elle septique

- Kakashi me la dit lui-même, c'est à lui que la dit Gaara. D'ailleurs actuellement son équipe est surveillé

- Hum. Quand penses-tu Jiraya ? fit-elle

Jiraya était adossé contre la vitre à coté d'elle

- Et pour Naruto ? fit-il

- Sasuke et Neji avait pour mission de rentrer dans une chambre suspect du service maternité, malheureusement il semblerait qu'ils aient été contré. Commença Gai

- Que veux-tu dire ? Arqua un sourcil Jiraya

- Et bien tous les deux auraient a priori réussi cette mission mais Temari aurait effacé la mémoire de Sasuke avec son ken'boushou no jutsu, tandis que Neji l'aurait perdu lui de façon mystérieuse, tout se qu'il a est ceci.

Neji s'avança et enleva son bandeau, montrant à Tsunade les deux marque rougit sur ses tempes et celui centrale de son front

- Il est vrai que cette marque est étrange, je n'en ai jamais vu de tel. Et pour Naruto ?

- Sasuke est persuadé qu'il s'agit de Toruna Kimauzu une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu.

Tsunade arrondissait les yeux

- IDIOTS !! Hurla telle

L'équipe de Gai sursauta

- Bien sur qu'il s'agit de lui ! Inversez les lettres et vous aurez Naruto Uzumaki ! Leur expliqua telle en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau

- Que fait ton Tsunade ? demanda Jiraya derrière elle

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, je pars pour Suna

- Hokage-sama ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Ils ont rompu le traiter ! Ils pourraient s'attaquer à vous !

- Qu'est ce que tu crois Gai, je suis une Sannin ! Le foudroya telle du regard. De toute façon j'emmène Jiraya avec moi.

Celui-ci acquiesça derrière elle, puis réalisa soudain

- Quoi ?!

- La ferme Jiraya. Tu vois ça ? Elle remonta sa manche droite.

Un bracelet en tatouage brillait à son poignet droit

- C'est ton invocation ?! Réalisa Jiraya

- Oui, je l'ai donné à Sakura, il se passe quelque chose de grave à Suna

Elle sortit une feuille de parchemin de son tiroir et commença sa rédaction, une fois terminé elle signa et apposa le sceau de l'Hokage puis elle ouvrit un autre tiroir, tira de là un rouleau, qui luisait. Elle le déroula. Les inscriptions qui y figurèrent se prolongèrent lorsqu'elle le déposa au sol.

- Tiens Gai ! En mon absence tu es l'Hokage du village !

- Quoi ?! Hurlèrent l'équipe de Gai

Elle se positionna sur le sceau d'invocation et attrapa Jiraya qui essayait de se faire la male

- Arrête Tsunade ! J'ai horreur de cette invocation ! la dernière fois j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre! On ne peut pas y aller par la voie normale ?! supplia Jiraya en partant dans la direction opposée dans laquelle elle le tiré

- Pas le temps ! Hurla telle en tirant un coup sec faisant tomber à genou à ses pieds Jiraya. Ninpo, transfert du ninja !

Il y eu un pouf, et tout deux disparurent

« Au mon dieu ! » fut la pensé des trois élèves de Gai à l'idée qu'il soit Hokage, même temporairement

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

- tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…tit…tit…tit…tit

A l'entente de ce son tous les yeux se relevèrent vers le moniteur, le petit cœur du moniteur indiquer trente, c'était faible mais il était en vie

Sakura restait figé son coéquipier était en vie, les autres soufflèrent de soulagement

- Sakura ! Sakura ! Réveille-toi ! sont cœur bas trop lentement ! hurla Temari

Mais Sakura était obnubilée par le petit cœur qui descendait doucement, son coéquipier était entrain de lâcher la vie une fois de plus.

Temari la poussa et choppa un tube dans un tiroir sous l'échographe, Mey tira le lit. Temari vint se positionner derrière la tête de Naruto, et pencha sa tête en arrière.

Les autres regardèrent Temari, enfoncé le tube transparent dans la gorge de la blonde, avec difficulté mais elle réussit quand même à le faire passer. Mey lui tendit un autre tube quel brancha dessus et appuya sur le bouton marche/arrêt. La machine se mit en marche, procurant de l'oxygène à la blonde dont on vit la poitrine se soulever et rapidement le cœur remonter dans les soixante dix.

Tous hurlèrent de joie, ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient sauvé la blonde de la mort

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Rétorqua Ebizou

Automatiquement le sourire de tous s'effaça

- Naruto est de nouveau en vie mais par pour longtemps du moins pas sans autre aide, les jumeaux vont repasser à la charge et cette fois ci ça lui sera fatale !

Il vit les visages acquiesçaient devant lui

Mey arriva avec une tunique d'hôpital dont elle habilla Naruto puis lui remis le drap.

- Bien, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kankuro, Gaara trouver cinq chose qui représente le plus Naruto, ils doivent être respectivement : Un rêve, sa caractéristique de ninja, une qualité, se qu'il aime, une technique spéciale. Sakura invoque Tsunade-sama, Gaara je veux que tu restes près de Naruto en cas de problème transfert lui un peu de ton chakra, très peu pour le maintenir juste en vie, Temari tu va venir avec moi avec eux deux.

Sakura sortit de son sac un rouleau et le déplia au sol, le sceau qu'il contenait s'étendit. Le reste de la chambre fit le silence, n'ayant jamais vu une invocation de ninja, elle composa une suite de signe, elle laissa un court moment s'écouler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'illumine, elle prononça

- Ninpo, invocation du ninja !

Il y eu un poof, le petit nuage de fumée une fois dissipé ils observèrent, Tsunade debout tenant un Jiraya par le col couché au sol d'une drôle de couleur.

- Allez Jiraya, du nerf ! Se n'est pas la mer à boire !

- Bou….parle….bou….pour toi

- Bien alors Sakura que se passe t-il ?

Sakura se recula sur le coté mettant le lit de la blonde dans son champs de vision

Elle se jeta limite sur l'autre blonde et l'ausculta sous toutes les coutures afin d'en établir son propre diagnostic

La première chose quelle constata était qu'il était en vie, la seconde apparemment les enfants étaient en vie eux aussi mais le pouls de Naruto lui sembler trop faible à son à gout, le chakra de Kyubi était la mais faible, le sceau du démon renard aussi.

- Alors que se passe t-il ici ? demanda telle

- Tsunade-sama, Sakura, Temari suivez moi, nous vous expliquerons en route. Indiqua Ebizou

Ainsi tous les quatre sortirent de la pièce tandis que Kakashi, Kankuro et Jiraya prenait une chaise, Gaara se contenta de s'appuyer dos au mur, chacun réfléchissant à un moyen de le sauver.

Seul Sasuke restait près du lit, obnubiler par le visage de la blonde et du tube qui sortait de sa bouche. Sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier. Il observa son ventre, il très gros, comment pouvait-elle marcher avec ?

- Pour le rêve je pense qu'on peut tous affirmer qu'il est de devenir Hokage. Proposa Gaara. Qui ne quittait pas des yeux Sasuke

Les autres firent signe que oui

- Pour sa caractéristique je pense au Futon. Lança Kakashi. Il est tellement rapide.

- Bien alors sa nous en fait deux sur les cinq. Compta Jiraya

Sasuke ne détachait toujours pas son regard du ventre, il se sentait attiré comme un aimant.

Les autres virent tout à coup Sasuke sursauté, il fut surpris lorsque le ventre bougea légèrement, très légèrement mais il l'avait vu. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le petit écran à gauche du lit, il y vit deux petits être recroquevillé. Par moment il les vit bouger. Même s'ils avaient un aspect inoffensif, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins dangereux, pour preuve ils avaient faillit tuer leur mère. Décidément il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son coéquipier avait tant voulut les garder. Il n'était que le fruit d'une expérience parmi les nombreuse qu'avait effectué Kabuto et son ancien sensei. Ils voulaient les tuer, dans la nuit lorsqu'il n'y aurait personne, ainsi tout rentrerez dans l'ordre et Naruto serait de retour à Konoha. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il en était incapable, Naruto tenait à eux et s'il privait le soleil des ses enfants plus jamais il ne brillerait. Anéantit par la douleur et le chagrin, il sombrerait dans le trépas de la nuit. Comme lui.

- Naruto n'a pas froid aux yeux, il se jette dans le combat, pour sauver n'importe qui ! Sa qualité serait le courage, non ? proposa Kankuro

- Moi je dirais plutôt inconscience, rectifia Kakashi

- Il est vrai que Naruto est un inconscient…commença le maître des crapauds…mais il en reste pas moins qu'il serait le seul à le faire, le seul à se battre alors que tout espoir et perdu, c'est une forme de courage en soi. Il ne baisse jamais les bras. Fini Jiraya

- Nous voilà à trois. Conclu l'argenté

Sasuke intriguait par les petits sons qu'émettait Naruto inconscient, l'observa. Il plissait les yeux fortement, ses mains se crispait sur les draps, parfois son dos se soulever légèrement. La cause de tout cela n'était autre que les jumeaux, dont ont voyait à l'écran qu'ils s'agitaient. Sasuke avança sa main droite vers le ventre, il était curieux de savoir se que pouvait bien ressentir Naruto en sentant ces êtres dans son corps. Il avança sa main légèrement, tout doucement, il suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres à peine, avait-il le droit de les toucher ? Après tout ce qu'il avait dit, fait et endurer à Naruto ? Pour l'instant il n'était pas éveiller, alors il pourrait le faire aisément et il n'en saura rien. Oui.

C'est décidé qu'il réamorça son geste, malheureusement Gaara l'interrompit

- Idiot ! Ne le touche pas !

Sasuke s'arrêta encore une fois

- Quoi ?!

- le toucher est dangereux ! Continua Gaara

Kankuro revivait le souvenir de son frère qui c'était fait envoyer valser contre le mur à cause de la mystérieuse entité

- Pourquoi ça ? Il n'y à rien de dangereux à toucher un ventre de femme ! Disant cette parole il avança sa main rapidement.

- Il y a une entité qui parcours le corps de Naruto il est possédé !

Mais Sasuke n'écouta pas le Kazekage de Suna et finit par poser sa main sur le ventre, automatiquement il reçu une décharge électrique

- Aaaaarrrgggggghhhh ! Soufrait-il de douleur

- Qu'est ce que ?! S'étonnèrent Jiraya et Kakashi

Sasuke ne connaissez pas la peur mais cette fois si il du admettre que se devait être ça lorsqu'il vit l'entité sortir peu à peu du ventre de Naruto pour venir s'enrouler autour de son bras, aspirant l'énergie tel une sangsue, propagent la douleur comme le Kunai le plus affûté que l'on retournerait dans une plaie.

Gaara se précipita vers Sasuke à peine lu t-il attrapé par derrière pour dégager sa main du ventre qu'il se retrouva projeter contre le mur avec force. Le sable de Shukaku était sortit de la jarre pour le protéger malheureusement il n'était pas assez rapide.

Gaara se releva pour rejoindre les autres, il s'était déjà fait attaquer par cette chose mais il ne l'avait jamais vu prendre forme ni sortir du corps de son ami, il aperçu alors le geste de Sasuke

- Ne fait pas ça, elle attaque lorsqu'elle sent que quelqu'un pourrait s'en prendre à Naruto ! Cria Gaara

Mais il n'écouta pas, Sasuke tenta de tirer Nagasaki de son fourreau, mais à peine eu t-il touché le manche que la créature encercla tout son corps dans un étau de chakra noir

Kakashi et Jiraya se mirent à composer des signes rapidement mais Kankuro les interrompit en posant ses mains sur les leurs avec un signe négatif de tête.

Le chakra fini de sortir du corps de Naruto et surveillât Sasuke du regard. Celui-ci activa son sharingan ce que la bête pris pour une attaque. Si bien quelle le plaqua contre le mur dont le bâtiment trembla sous la forces de celle–ci amenant devant lui une des ses tentacules de chakra.

Sasuke se figea alors devant se spectacle.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

C'est dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital que nous retrouvons notre équipe de médecin. Arpentant des couloirs où bon nombre de médicament y était stocké. Tout les trois racontèrent à tour de rôle tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Naruto, Temari conformément à la volonté de Naruto ne divulgua pas la présence de l'entité par contre elle avoua de qui était les enfants de Naruto.

- Je comprends maintenant. Concernant le faite que Sasuke soit le père j'étais déjà au courant

Les deux jeunes filles en furent surprises

- Naruto le sait ? demanda la rosé

- Oui

Ils se stoppèrent dans un cul de sac

- Ebizou-sama ? que fait-on ici au juste ? demanda la Kunoichi du sable

- Autre fois à l'époque du Troisième Kazekage, Suna effectué des expériences dans le but de combattre Shukaku le démon du sable…

- Expériences ? S'interroge Tsunade

- …Shukaku détruisait tout sur son passage, Chiyo et moi essayions de contenir le démon, nous utilisions à la base des jarres puis nous sommes passé aux marionnettes, malheureusement seul un corps humain pouvait abriter le démon. Il posa sa main sur les murs en face de lui, un sceau devant lui se dissipa et le mur disparut.

Ils découvrirent alors une grotte derrière, Ebizou prit en main une des torches et l'alluma. Ils avancèrent durant quelque mettre.

- Quel est cette odeur ? Se boucha le nez Sakura

Ebizou s'arrêta et se pencha au sol avança sa torche, embrasant de l'essence, le feu se propagea à droite et gauche suivant le flux de l'essence ils finirent par former un cercle de feu extrêmement grand

- Qu'est ce que ?! Fut étonné Tsunade

Ebizou accrocha sa torche à un mur. Une immense salle souterraine s'était éclairée grâce au feu. A de multiple endroit était collé des parchemins, des sceaux dessinés à l'encre d'autres creusés à même la roche.

- Voici la salle où Chiyo et moi faisions ces expériences, c'est ici que nous avons réussit à enfermer Shukaku, grâce à ses multiples sceaux en attendant de lui trouver un réceptacle

- Impressionnant ! murmura Sakura le nez toujours bouché

- Les personnes que nous utilisions étaient des prisonnier voués à la mort, malheureusement à peine avait il le démon en eux qu'ils se mettaient à pourrir, infestant la grotte d'une odeur putride. Leur chakra, leur structure osseuse était déjà trop modelé pour fusionner avec le chakra du démon, cette salle n'était connu que de moi, Chiyo et le troisième, un jour un homme du village est venue nous voir, il nous a dit que nous pourrions tirer profit du démon, de pouvoir en faire un excellent ninja redouté des autres pays. Cette idée ne plaisait pas à Chiyo. Mais de toutes façon, nous étions bloqués, seul le corps d'un nourrisson était assez malléable, il n'y avait pas de contrainte et pouvez s'adapter au chakra du démon sans le rejeter et se mettre à pourrir.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi se mettait-il à pourrir ? interrogea septique Temari

- La défense immunitaire de leur corps ne reconnaissait pas le chakra qui se mêlait au leur aussi il produisait énormément d'anticorps (cellule qui défende le corps) pour chasser le chakra intrus des cellules conduisant le corps à s'autodétruire lui-même.

- Comment Gaara à t-il eu Shukaku en lui ? Questionna Sakura

- Et bien l'homme qui était venue nous voir nous à dit que sa femme était enceinte, la malheureuse n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à vivre et rejeter complètement la maternité, pour elle enfanté était un péché du démon et ne pouvait donner naissance qu'à des démons, elle n'avait plus tout sa tête. Soupira tristement Ebizou

- Vous avez pris l'enfant ? ! S'insurgea Tsunade

- Oui elle fut amener ici au centre de se cercle, Shukaku fut alors emprisonner à l'intérieur du fœtus, la mère fut gardé ici même, nous n'avions aucune certitude que cela fonctionnerait, mais progressivement Gaara s'est mis à pomper toute l'énergie de sa mère, Chiyo à alors tenter de la sauver, malheureusement la technique des cinq sceaux n'a pas fonctionné et la mère est décédée, Chiyo a alors opéré la jeune femme en urgence pour libérer l'enfant. Malgré la technique réussit, Gaara fut maintenu prisonnier de cette salle, le démon prenait souvent possession de lui et ne rêver que de chair fraîche, Chiyo et moi avons du sacrifier bon nombre de prisonnier. Ebizou leur indiqua un endroit de la salle

Les trois jeunes femmes furent choquer, dans un coin de la salle se trouver plusieurs squelette.

- L'odeur vient aussi des cadavres en décomposition que nous ne pouvions sortir suite au attaque de Gaara, parmi ces squelettes il y a aussi celui de son père

- Il vivait dans cette salle ? Fut horrifier Sakura dont l'odeur commençait à lui donner la nausée

- Oui jusqu'à ces cinq ans il à vécu ici. Ebizou se dirigea vers le cercle de feu ou un endroit y était couper par des briques permettant le passage vers le centres en ne craignant pas les flammes, apparemment l'essence circulait dessous ces briques qui formaient un mini pont.

- Je suppose que ces dans cette salle que vous souhaitez réaliser la technique ? confirma Tsunade

Ebizou resta silencieux, devant lui se tenait un vieux lit en bois cassé et poussiéreux, les traces de sang datant d'il y a maintenant 17 ans étaient encore bien visible.

- Quelque chose m'intrigue…commença Sakura…Il n'y a donc aucune commodité dans cette salle ?

- Non, des travaux aurait attiré l'attention du village, il faisait à même le sol. Soupira Ebizou

Sakura n'en put plut et se mit à vomir suivit par Temari.

- Sakura ! Reprend toi tu es un médecin si tu ne supportes pas cette odeur c'est que tu n'es pas digne de l'être et par conséquent d'être mon élève ! constata Tsunade

Sakura se releva après avoir vomis et s'essuya la bouche

- Oui Tsunade-sama ! ça ne se reproduira plus !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, résumons, nous devons dessiner cinq sceaux au sol représentant Naruto, les activés lors de la prochaine crise de celle-ci en étant éclairé d'un simple cercle de feu, accompagné d'une odeur nauséabonde et insupportable, sans électricité pour brancher Naruto au divers appareil…C'est très risqué et difficile, bien nous allons faire un peu de mén…BOUM…que ?

Le sol se mit à trembler tandis que la paroi s'effritait

- Qu'est ce qu'il passe ? S'inquiéta Sakura. Un tremblement de terre ?

- Non, il n'y en a jamais eu à Suna, la dernière fois qu'il y a eu ce genre de bruit c'était…

- C'était quoi ? S'enquit Tsunade

- …Naruto, merde ! s'écria à telle en partant vers la surface

- Naruto ? ATTEND TEMARI !! S'écria Tsunade qui se joignait à elle rapidement suivit par les deux autres

Ils gravirent les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclaire, traversèrent le couloir de la maternité pour arriver devant la chambre de Naruto où d'autres médecins s'étaient rassemblés devant la porte

- Poussez-vous ! fit autoritaire Temari

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut suivit par les autres qui la refermèrent

- Et merde ! Jura telle

Les trois autres arrondir les yeux, devant la chose qui tenait Sasuke contre le mur en l'air

- Temari qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Pointât du doigt Sakura. C'est Kyubi ?!

- Non, c'est autre chose. Constata l'Hokage

Temari aperçu alors le tentacule de chakra danser devant Sasuke

- Arrête ! Tu ne dois pas ! Naruto ne veut pas ça ! Je m'en charge, laisse-moi faire ! hurla soudainement Temari surprenant les autres.

Les paroles de Temari résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Sasuke, un semblant de déjà vu

Oui, cette créature ces paroles…c'était…c'était….

_« Flash back_

_- Sasuke ! Aide-moi aaaaaaah. Hurla Neji_

_- Neji !_

_- Laisse le, je m'occupe de lui »_

C'était la chose qui avait attaqué Neji…lors…lors…de leur mission, il se souvenait maintenant, la façon dont Neji avait souffert et perdu la mémoire et quand la bête s'était tourné vers lui…Temari…Temari…elle avait elle-même utilisé son jutsu.

- Temari arrête ça ! Paniqua Sasuke toujours en l'air

- Cette chose ne m'écoute plus ! s'écria telle

- Bien alors ont le combat ! Conclu Jiraya qui sortit un kunai

- Ne soit pas idiot ! Gifla l'arrière de sa tête Tsunade

- AIE !

- tu vas détruire l'hôpital !

Tit tit tit tit tit tit

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Naruto dont son cœur s'affolé, elle commençait à être secouée de spasme violent puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Mey se précipita vers elle et enleva le tube de sa gorge. Naruto prit alors une grande bouffé d'air.

- huf…suh…suh…laisse…le…murmura difficilement Naruto tout en posant sa main sur son ventre.

La bête le regarda puis remit son attention vers Sasuke, sa poigne de chakra se resserra durement autour de ses membres et de sa gorge

- Grhhhiiiii. Fut le grognement qu'elle poussa avant de disparaitre

Tit……..tit…….tit………tit……

- Battement cardiaque normaux ! annonça Mey

Sasuke s'écroula au sol, tandis que Naruto reperdait connaissance. Mais une chose était positive, Naruto n'avait plus besoin du respirateur, du moins pour l'instant.

Après avoir remis la chambre en ordre, rassuré l'ensemble des médecins et patients de l'hôpital, ils firent le point de se qu'ils avaient trouvé

Jiraya prit la parole en premier

- Bien, pour les sceaux, je crois que cela va devenir vraiment urgent, donc nous nous sommes mi d'accord l'un représentera le titre de Hokage le sixième : le Rikudaime, le courage, le fuuton j'ajouterais aussi le symbole représentant Kyubi puisqu'il tient une part importante chez Naruto, passé, présent et avenir.

- Très bien…réfléchit Ebizou…mais il en manque encor une, Sasuke-kun tu reste ici, les autres suivait moi

- Attendez pourquoi je devrais rester là ? Tua du regard Sasuke

Ebizou se retourna

- tu dois veillez sur ton amie

- C'est le boulot de Gaara ça ! S'il arrive quelque chose je ne pourrais rien faire.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, tu resteras ici et crois moi tu seras à la hauteur si tenter qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Souri en coin Ebizou

Après que la porte se soit refermée Sasuke se retrouva seul avec Naruto toujours inconscient.

- Et MERDE ! Jura t-il

Il se retourna vers Naruto qui semblez dormir paisiblement, il soupira et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit et s'y installa, le ciel était dégagé et la lune éclairait la nuit d'une lumière bleutée. Malgré lui il n'arrive pas à se détendre vraiment, ce qui venait de se passer lui trottait dans la tête. Etait ce lui ? Lui qui avait provoqué la sortir de cette chose ? Ou bien les pensées qui l'avaient habité à cet instant ? Devait-il s'éloigner de lui ? Serait-il plus heureux ? Peut-être ne voulait il plus qu'il l'approche ? Tant de question et de doute qui n'avait pourtant aucun sens à ses yeux, il se faisait des films, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas croire niaisement comme le blond tous se qu'on lui disait ?

Naruto ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, il avait mit tellement de temps à le ramener et pourtant il avait fuit Konoha. Il rechercher toujours son attention autant qu'il la rejeté. Il était son ami comme son ennemi, il l'aimée et le haïssait. Pourquoi son rapport avec le blond était-il si compliqué pourquoi cela ne pouvait il être simple ne serait ce qu'une fois ? Il ferma les yeux appréciant une douce brise lui caressant le visage.

L'air malgré sa douceur qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce le rafraîchissait.

- les nuits sont froide Sasuke.

Un murmure dans la nuit, une voie fatigué et rauque qui pourtant présageait tant de douceur et laissait s'imaginer un sourire sur le visage de l'émetteur.

Sasuke tourna son visage vers le son émis

- Tu as froid ? Soufflât-il en ouvrant les yeux

Il rencontra alors des saphir de nuit, brillant à la lumière des étoiles, les cheveux de son compagnon n'arpentais guère en cette instant leur fidèle couleur soleil mais celui de la lune. Il semble d'argent dans la nuit. Tout aussi brillant que le jour. Naruto s'était mis sur le coté droit du lit et l'observé.

- Non.

Un fin sourire hautain orna alors les lèvres de Sasuke tandis que Naruto se tournait de l'autre coté du lit

- Est-ce une invitation ? demanda le brun avec une voix doucereuse

Un court silence suivit la question du brun

- J'ai trop chaud. murmura simplement Naruto dos au brun

Sasuke se leva et rejoignit Naruto près du lit, il y débrancha l'échographe de son ventre, enleva Kuzanagi de sa ceinture et ses sandales. Soulevant le drap, il se glissa dans le dos de Naruto puis la rabattit sur lui aussi.

Sasuke entoura la taille maintenant volumineuse de la blonde et se colla à son dos.

- Tu as toujours aussi chaud. Soupira de bien être le brun

- tes pieds son froid. Répondit la blonde

- merci.

-

- Naruto.

- nh ?

- Ne parts plus comme ça.

Naruto ne pouvait lui répondre. Que lui dirait-il.

- Dort Teme. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Sasuke qu'elle serra

- Dobe.

Sasuke glissa l'une de ses jambes entre celle de la blonde qui ne put retenir un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

- Sasu…c'est froid.

- et toi tu brûle usuratonkashi.

- La ferme. Murmura la blonde en fermant les yeux

Sasuke entendit la respiration du blond devenir plus lente. Doucement il posa ces lèvres sur sa nuque

- Baka, je ne dormais pas. Fit Naruto les yeux fermé

- je sais usuratonkashi. Sourit Sasuke en fermant les yeux

Sasuke semblait heureux pour le moment d'avoir retrouvé son ami mais Naruto, lui, malgré la présence rassurante de Sasuke à ses cotés, il était emplit d'une infinie tristesse

- « Naru tu devrais lui dire »

- « ca ne sert à rien Kyu, il le saura bien assez tôt »

- « Tu ne compte pas lui dire qu'il est le père avant de partir ? »

- « Il n'est pas prêt pour ça, malgré la gentillesse et la tendresse dont il peut faire preuve, Sasuke est quelqu'un de fortement solitaire, il fait se qu'il veut quand il veut, je ne pense pas qu'avoir à s'occuper de deux nourrissons soit vraiment l'extase pour lui »

- « Naruto, est ce que Sasuke est amoureux de toi ? »

- « je ne connais la réponse à cette question. Bonne nuit Kyu »

- « Bonne nuit petit renardeau »

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Pendant ce temps là sous l'hôpital de Suna…

- Cette odeur est abominable ! S'épouvanta Jiraya

- Je trouve cela encore supportable. Se gratta la tête Kakashi

- Tu portes un masque Kakashi ! Rectifia Jiraya

- ah oui c'est vrai ! Sourit bêtement Kakashi

- Arrête de te plaindre Jiraya ! Se mit en colère Tsunade. Dit toi que Gaara à vécu ici jusqu'à ces cinq ans !

- Cinq ans ?! Fut-il horrifié

S'évanoui Jiraya

- Pour un sanin il n'est pas très résistant. Constata Mey

- Tsss…ce vieux pervers ! Serra le poing Tsunade

Elle posa son balai, et traversa la salle, arrivé à hauteur de Jiraya elle fit craqué ses articulations avant de lui décollé son poing d'une force magistrale

- Debout !

Une bonne heure plus tard de nettoyage

- Bien comme je vous l'ai dis nous allons nous servir de cette salle pour, espérons le, guérir Naruto…commença Ebizou…Bien Jiraya, vous allez sculptez dans le sol le symbole de Kyubi environ quatre mètres de diamètres, Tsunade et moi celui du Rikudaime, Kakashi celui du vent, Sakura et Temari celui du courage, Kankuro et Gaara le dernier. Finit Ebizou

- De quelle taille faisons-nous le notre Ebizou-sama ? Questionna Temari

- Réaliser cette technique ne sera pas aussi simple, chaque symbole que vous allez représenter doit relier au précédent.

- Comment-ça ? fit septique Tsunade

- Par exemple vous écrivez le caractère Kyubi no Yoko à la base et du caractère « no » vous ajoutez « Fuuton »

- Hein ? ! fit idiot Jiraya

Ebizou sorti de sa sacoche un rouleau et se mit à écrire dessus, une fois finit il leur montra

Sasuke Uchiwa

Y

U

U

B

Rikudaime

N

Fuuton

Y

O

K

Courage

- Oh ! J'ai compris ! S'enthousiasma Jiraya, il faut que tout les sceaux soit relié entre eux !

- Baka ! Ne soit pas si fière de ton incompétence ! Serra le poing Tsunade

Tous se mirent au travail au centre du cercle en feu, on aurait pu y croire que la chaleur y serai étouffante mais au contraire elle fut la bienvenue, la grotte était glaciale. Seul Kankuro et Gaara ne travaillaient pas, il leur manquer la dernière caractéristique.

C'est au levé du jour qu'ils sortirent de la salle les cinq sceaux était en place. Gaara et Kankuro avait opté pour le « Sasuke Uchiwa » dont Naruto s'évertuer vainement à toujours ramener, embêter…il ne restait plus qu'a guérir Naruto. L'avenir leur dira s'ils ont fait le bon choix

Tous remontèrent épuiser, l'odeur putride qui infesté la salle s'était infiltré dans leur vêtement.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre ils trouvèrent Sasuke paisiblement endormit contre Naruto.

- Et bien, pendant que les autres bossent dure, y en a qui prennent du bon temps. Désespérait Jiraya

Jiraya prenait des notes pour son livre tandis que Kakashi se voyait avec son amour secret à la place de ses deux élèves

Gaara par contre se jeta littéralement sur Sasuke, il l'attrapa par son tee-shirt et le fit valser contre le mur

- Waaaaa. BOUM

- Comment oses-tu dormir avec lui ?! S'insurgea Gaara

Sasuke se releva, et attrapa son arme, qu'il dégaina

- C'est quoi ton problème le psychopathe ?!

- Tu te crois où l'Uchiwa pour parler comme ça au Kazekage ?! S'offusquèrent Temari et Kankuro

Tsunade, Sakura et Ebizou furent dépité par leurs attitudes,

- Mon problème ? Tu as des pensé meurtrière envers Naruto, tu as provoqué la libération de l'entité hier soir et tu oses me demander c'est quoi mon problème ! S'énerva Gaara. Shukaku !

- « compris, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça »

Le sable de Gaara emprisonna rapidement Sasuke jusqu'à l'étouffement

Les autres soupirèrent, qu'il était puérils

- Ma….erk….rela….tion…a….avec…argh….Naru…te ….regarde…keuf…..pas. Réussit à articuler Sasuke

- « Naruto debout ça se gâte »

- « laisse-moi dormir Kyu »

- « ton chéri va se faire tuer » soupira le renard

- Sasuke ?! Se réveilla t-il soudain

- « c'est marrant je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit qu'il s'agissait de lui » jubila Kyubi

- « grr, Attend un peu renard de malheur ! » fit faussement mécontent la blonde

- Fils de pu…commença Gaara

- Gaara ! cria la blonde. Lâche-le, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir !

Gaara porta son attention sur Naruto

- tu ? Puis il la reporta sur le brun avant de lâcher sa prise. J'essayais juste de te protéger

- Merci, mais je vais bien

La conversation fut interrompue par Sasuke qui essayait de reprendre son souffle difficilement

-…kF….kuf…..mmm….

- Sasuke, ca va ?

- Pou…pourquoi l'as tu interrompu ?

- c'est évident je voulais t'aider ! Sourit la blonde

- Je t'ai rien demandé dobe, fou moi la paix, je m'en serai sorti tout seul

- Ah oui pourtant tu m'avais l'air en difficulté ! répliqua Naruto en se redressant dans son lit

- pourquoi je suis revenue, j'en ai marre de toutes tes niaiseries ! Lui dit d'un regard glacial le brun

- et bien tu n'as qu'a partir, tu sais bien le faire ça, m'abandonner…argh…AAAH….

- Naruto ! Se précipita Sasuke en voyant qu'elle subissait une autre crise encore par sa faute

- Ne me touches pas ! Connard ! Lui cria telle en le repoussant

- C'est maintenant ! fit Ebizou. Descendez-la au sous-sol

Sasuke tira sur tous les câble qui la relié au divers machine et ne faisant fit des protestations de la blonde, la prit dans ses bras et tous coururent vers le sous sol

Dans les couloirs les médecins rouspétés

- ceci est un hôpital ! Pas une foire Docteur Temari ! Rouspéta l'un d'entre eux

- Fumiez lâche moi ! Argh

- La ferme dobe !

- Je suis...argh…pas un dobe Teme ! Étrangla t-il Sasuke

- Baka, je ne te lâcherai jamais Naruto !

Naruto relâcha sa prise sur le brun. Il n'avait presque plus de force et se sentais partir, en plus de cela, elle avait un renard hystérique en lui

- « On va tous mourir, c'est la fin, je ne veux pas mourir! Naruto je suis entrain de disparaitre ! » Paniqua le renard qui voyait devenir sa patte transparente à l'intérieur de la blonde

- t'es…qu'un con….sas'ke… murmura faiblement Naruto avant tomber évanouit dans ses bras

Sasuke ne sentit plus la pression qu'exercer les mains de la blonde sur lui et au rythme de ses pats il vit sa tête ballotant.

- Naruto ! Crétin on est arrivé ! Tiens le cou ! dit-il en la déposant sur le sol qui arborait toujours les taches de sang mais en plus les cinq sceaux.

Temari se posta entre les jambes de Naruto et constata avec effroi que celle-ci était prête à accoucher

Tous se disposèrent sur le sceau qui leur était attribué du plus près de Naruto au plus éloigner :

Jiraya – Kyubi

Tsunade – Rikudaime

Kakashi et Sakura – Fuuton

Gaara – Courage

Sasuke - Sasuke

Ebizou se mit sur le coté de Naruto tandis que Jiraya se mettait à sa tête

- Bien chacun votre tour lorsque je vous le direz vous libérerez votre chakra à travers les sceau en y posant vos main, le chakra remontera vers Naruto pour renflouer ses réserves, aucun flux de chakra ne doit être coupé avant la fin, tachez de tenir le coup ! leur expliqua Ebizou

- Les jumeaux vont naître pendant le jutsu, il ne tient qu'à nous de les empêcher de tuer Naruto en naissant, continua Temari

- Kankuro tu vas utiliser une de tes marionnette pour venir chercher les enfants une fois né ! Mey tu t'occuperas des enfants que Kankuro te donnera. Renchérit Ebizou

Mey acquiesça

- Pourquoi ? Je peux y aller moi-même ? fit Kankuro

- Abruti ! jura Ebizou, une fois cette technique activé quiconque pénètre depuis l'extérieur se fera vidé instinctivement de toute énergie vitale, c'est pourquoi tu dois utiliser tes marionnettes

Sasuke se transforma en le niveaux le plus élevé du sceau démoniaque et vint se poser sur son sceau

- Encore une chose, une fois activée, la technique va vouloir pomper d'elle-même tout votre chakra et énergie d'un coup, résisté lui ! …Ebizou emprisonna les poignet et les cheville de Naruto au sol d'un doton dont les jambes étaient repliées. Jiraya ! clama Ebizou

- Ouais c'est partit ! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Jiraya libéra son chakra qui vint illuminer le premier sceau, il s'activa et là, Jiraya ressentit cette emprise sur lui

- Tsunade !

- Ouais ! Elle posa ses mains au sol à son tour

- Naruto ! Naruto ! le gifler Ebizou.

Le susnommé reprit peu à peu connaissance à l'arrivé du chakra dans son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et tous se qu'il vit fut une grotte et senti une odeur horrible. Voyant qu'il était attaché il paniqua

- Calme toi Naruto, c'est nous ! fit Temari. Nous sommes entrain de te soigner !

- OU SUIS-JE ?!

- Kakashi, Sakura ! continua Ebizou

- " ma patte...elle…elle redeviens normale !" S'enthousiasma le renard

- Naruto, je veux que tu pousses ! fit Temari

- Que je quoi ?!

- fait les sortir de ton ventre Naruto ! s'écria Temari

Naruto se mit à poussé, la douleur était fulgurante si bien que Ebizou se chargea de la lui faire s'atténuer d'un jutsu. Pendant ce temps là à l'intérieur de son corps Kyubi repaniqué

- « Non ! Non ! Non ! Je redeviens transparent, Naruto, qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ? »

- TA GUEULE ! s'écria celui-ci, comment veux-tu que je sache pourquoi t'es entrain de redisparaître ! Arrrrghhhh !!.

Ebizou resta figé, il n'avait jamais était témoin de la conversation avec un bijuu mais ce qui le surpris le plus fut les yeux de Naruto qui devenait rouge sang, il se ressaisi

- Kakashi, Sakura, tenait bon ! Sasuke à toi !

- ok. C'est d'un regard de glace que Sasuke déversa son chakra, une énergie colossale déferla en Naruto

- « Youpi ! Sa reviens ! »

- Sasuke, doucement avec ton chakra, n'en envoie pas autant ! S'insurgea Ebizou

- Ta gueule le vieux ! Je suis au minimum !

Minimum ? Bon dieux qu'il avait fait son temps, comment pouvait t'on disposer de pareille énergie juste avec le sceau d'Orochimaru ?

- Pousse Naruto ! cria Temari

- Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais ?! nnnnnhhh…..aaaarrrrgggghhh

Temari entraperçu la tête d'un des enfants pointer le bout de son nez, le corps de l'enfant continua de sortir mais arrivé aux oreilles elle su que quelque chose clochait. L'enfant arborait des oreilles comme celle d'un chat d'un noir de jais. Se serait un problème à régler plus tard avec Naruto. Elle poussa plus fort encore si bien que le premier enfant sortit, coupa le cordon ombilical et tourna l'enfant pour lui mettre une claque sur les fesses afin de le faire crier. Mais une chose longue et poilu se située à la base des fesses, une queue. elle effectua un jutsu de dissimulation sur le corps de l'enfant. Et hop plus d'oreille ni de queue et tapa sur ses fesses.

L'enfant se mit à crier à plein poumon, et Naruto souffla un coup

- c'est le garçon ! Kankuro vient le chercher vite ! s'écria Temari

Kankuro activa ses fils de chakra sur sa marionnette qui partit récupérer l'enfant, à son retour il le donna à Mey qui l'enroula dans une serviette.

- Allez Naruto, plus que la fille ! fit Temari

- « c'est la plus dure ! »

- Oui. Aaaarrrrgggghhh ! j'en…j'en…peu plus, Temari !

Sasuke qui observé Naruto lâcha une grande quantité de chakra

- « Yosh ! renard pleine puissance ! »

- Kyubi, ta gueule ! aaaarrrrgggghhh !

Temari entraperçu une autre petite tête, elle aussi avait des oreilles bizarres et rouges en plus.

Temari fut surprise d'entendre déjà la petite crier, elle ne semblait pas d'accord de sortir et faisait un effet yoyo, si bien qu'elle remontait dans la cavité utérine.

- Et merde ! s'exclama Temari. Elle remonte !

- C'est bientôt finie ? Sakura et moi n'allons plus tenir longtemps ! fit Kakashi. On n'a pas autant de chakra que vous !

- Je te signale que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de chakra non plus ! remarqua Tsunade

Sasuke, réfléchissez à la vitesse de l'éclaire, ses compagnons étaient épuisés, et la gamine ne voulait pas sortir. Lui disposait d'encore pas mal de chakra mais sans les autres ça ne servirai à rien ! il eu soudain une illumination.

Il souleva son majeur et indexe de chaque main tout en gardant ses mains au sol. Il envoya ensuite quatre fils de chakra directement dans la nuque de ses quatre compagnons

- Qu'est ce que ? se demanda Jiraya qui venait de sentir comme une piqure dans son cou

- Je vais vous passer de mon chakra. Répondit Sasuke

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, ils se retrouvèrent affluer du chakra du brun.

- Pousse Naruto !

- Je ne fais que ça !

- Naruto, je vais monter sur ton ventre pour la faire descendre en même temps que moi tu vas pousser ! imposa Ebizou

- Quoi ? vous êtes fou ! vous n'allez pas vous assoir dessus !

- Du calme Naruto, c'est une pratique courante lorsque l'enfant remonte. Expliqua Temari

- J'y vais ! déclara le vieux

Il monta sur le ventre de la blonde tandis qu'elle poussait fortement, peu après Temari ré aperçu ses petites oreilles rouges, suivit de l'abdomen en finissant par les pieds. Elle tourna l'enfant et aperçu la queue, elle induisit le même jutsu et le donna à la marionnette qui partit avec

- Ca y est ? questionna Naruto ? par ce que là je…je…pouf…

Naruto venait de se retransformer en garçon et ferma les yeux, aussitôt Ebizou se précipita pour vérifier sa respiration, Sasuke accéléra son relâchement de chakra, si bien, que le sceau démoniaque disparut et il redevint normale

- C'est bon ! fit joyeux le vieux de Suna

Tous sourire devant la prouesse qu'ils venaient d'accomplir, oui, même Sasuke arborait un sourire avant de tomber évanouit d'épuisement.

Le sceau se rompit et ils quittèrent la salle, Kankuro fut chargé de ramener Naruto dans sa chambre et Mey prit les deux enfants dans ces bras.

Les autres pouvait marcher, c'est doucement qu'ils remontèrent, Jiraya portant Sasuke évanouit.

Une fois dans la chambre, Mey après avoir fait leur toilette déposa les enfants dans les deux berceaux que Kankuro lui avait ramené puis alla chercher un lit qu'ils installèrent à coté de celui de Naruto pour Sasuke. C'est épuisé qu'ils partirent tous se coucher. Le danger était passé, tous étaient sortit de la vivant.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

La prêtresse assise dans le jardin soupira de bien être, son protéger était en vie, ses deux enfants aussi. Orochimaru avait passé la journée à embêter Kabuto mais il semblait se tenir tranquille du point de vue Sannin mégalomane.

- Itachi, tu peux sortir. Murmura telle

Itachi Uchiwa grand et élancé vêtu du cape noir aux nuages rouges sortit de derrière un angle de mur du temple

- Comment faites-vous pour savoir que je suis là ? demanda t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le banc à coté d'elle

- Vois-tu la nature à son mystère que la raison ignore. Dit-elle en humant une rose

- c'est un bon moyen de détourner une question.

- Tu sais Itachi, voilà un moment que le temple t'abrite, pourquoi restait avec l'Akatsuki ?

- Voudriez-vous me voir partir ? Sourit en coin celui-ci

- Tu sais très bien que non, vous êtes tous les bienvenues dans le temple.

- Je me vois mal errer sans but, ni retourner à Konoha

- je vois, au faite Itachi

- Oui ?

- t'ai-je dit que ton petit frère était à Suna ?

- Non

- Il y est avec Naruto mais pas seulement, Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraya et Sakura aussi. Ils sont tous épuisé, je pense que se serait le bon moment pour vous y rendre et récupéré Naruto.

- Bien si telle et votre souhait, je vais prévenir les autres membres et nous partirons de suite. S'inclina t-il avant de partir

- Itachi

L'interpellé se retourna

- Fais attention à toi.

**A suivre…**

_Gai Hokage temporaire du village de Konoha ? Et puis quoi, Naruto sortirait avec Kabuto ?_

_Qui est donc cette mystérieuse prêtresse qui abrite en son temple l'Akatsuki ?_

_Naruto retourna t-il à Konoha ou l'Akatsuki aura-t-elle raison de lui ?_

_Quel sera la réaction de Sasuke en apercevant son frère ?_

_Et les jumeaux dans tout ça ? Qu'on t-il ?_

_Kyubi et Naraki ?Hachibichi et Saraki ?_

_Le temple Yoko ?_

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- Naruto Uzumaki.

- Itachi et ses toutous de l'Akatsuki

Toruna : ? Alors ? Très, bien, moyen, nul ?éè ?

Naruto : mes petits bout sont en vie !

Sasuke : et merci tu connais dobe ?èé

Naruto : c'est ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas crié dessus, je ne me serai pas énervé ! èé !

Sasuke : Urusei, viens on rentre

Itachi : je ne crois pas non, Naruto va venir avec moi

Sasuke : Itachi ! Je vais te faire la peau !

Toruna : Ano ?

Itachi et Sasuke : la ferme !

Toruna : gomen ne…Naruto tu viens avec moi ?

Naruto : oui ! . On va ou ?

Toruna : voir les lecteurs et leur montrer que tu es bien en vie

Kyubi : et moi alors personne ne me demande si je vais bien ?

Toruna : --' si Naru et en vie alors toi aussi….Baka

-….

Toruna : Bien j'espère que se chapitre vous as plus, la mise en scène et tout…si quelque chose vous échappe faite moi signe, Vous n'avez pas trop désespérer quand Naruto est mort ? Qui a vraiment cru que j'allais me débarrasser de mon Naru ? En plus je vous et bien fait poireauter pendant la lecture avant que notre chère petit Naru revive. Hihihi. Sadique je sais, dure de changer. Mais je vous dit une chose : J'AI HORREUR DES DEATHFICS. C'était mon premier lemon OroKabu, je ne suis vraiment pas une experte dans se couple, je comprendrai qu'il soit franchement nul. Mais bon y a qu'en essayant qu'on s'améliore !

Si vous voyer des choses qui pourrait être amélioré où dit d'une autre façon faite signe !

Encore merci d'avoir lu, merci pour toutes vos review

Fin de l'épisode spéciale place au prochain spéciale aussi….en faite je crois que vu la quantité de chose que j'ai à dire, les chapitres risques d'être toujours aussi long. Heureux ?

La suite de l'enfance de Gaara sera très certainement dans le prochain chapitre.

Bisous à tous


	7. Est ce que tu m'aime

**Attention à lire :** si vous suivez les tomes à parution et non les scans traduits de Naruto Shippuden, j'y fait des révélations partielles et certaines modifications à partir de ce chapitre :

Récapitulatif et explication de la fic concernant les persos (conseiller de lire pour une totale compréhension):

**- La grande prêtresse :** surnommée Yoko, possède l'entité Saraki, ses projets sont assez flou pour le moment et elle ne semble pas vouloir dire qui elle est en réalité. Elle a dans son cœur une énorme rancune envers Orochimaru qui a tué sa mère. Malgré la violence dont elle peut faire preuve elle n'en demeure pas moins fragile et semble triste à longueur de temps. Cache un énorme et triste secret en elle.

**- Rasen :** n'apparait que sous forme d'illusion fantomatique comme Pein dans Shippuden, (ATTENTION, Rasen n'a pas l'apparence de Pein donc n'a pas six corps mais un seul ! ce perso viendra plus tard). Possède un lien avec Yoko avec laquelle il mijote ses plans. Chef de l'Akatsuki.

**- Orochimaru :** Capturé et détenue au temple de Kyuubi, il agit gentiment sous peine de retrouver ses chaines et le pouvoir maudit de le contrôler. Ne supporte pas le comportement niaiseux de Kabuto. Aime avoir et faire mal. Un maso. Le chakra d'Hachibichi à était scellé plus profondément par Yoko en lui. Impossibilité pour lui de transformé son bras en une multitude de serpent.

**- Kabuto :** fou amoureux de son maître, il aime la douceur et l'amour, ne comprend pas toujours les réactions de celui-ci. Depuis qu'il à « couché avec son sensei » il se permet beaucoup de chose. Son caractère est très partagé.

**- Saraki :** Entité protectrice du Jinchuriki d'Hachibichi, comme ses confrères son apparence réelle, outre les tentacules de chakra (qui n'est qu'une émanation de chakra), est celle d'une panthère noir (description plus tard). Possède un sens aiguisé des combats contre Hachibichi qui font d'elle une redoutable meurtrière depuis sont échec avec la mère de Yoko. Elle s'est durement entrainée avec Yoko.

**- Sasuke :** La fierté de son clan coule de source en lui, il est en rage contre son frère qui s'est défilé lors de son affrontement à la cachette des Uchiwa. Il veut reconstitué son clan et l'Honneur de sa famille, afin qu'elle aspire de nouveau à la terreur. Il est le père des enfants de Naruto mais ne le sait pas. Ses sentiments envers Naruto son très compliqué, il l'aime énormément et veut le cajoler mais pas d'amour corporel plutôt d'affection intense. Possède l'entité de sa mère Naraki. N'a aucunement connaissance de celle-ci.

**- Naruto :** toujours aussi bête par moment. Il est lui fou amoureux de Sasuke. mère de Ryusuke et Sanako, qu'il veut élever loin de Konoha où tous le hais. Possède Kyuubi.

**- Naraki :** Entité de Sasuke, elle n'est pas encore intervenue, n'ayant jamais était révélée à celui-ci, n'y formée par sa mère, qui n'avait jamais eu à protéger réellement la vie de Naruto. Elle apparaitra plus tard.

**- Ryusuke :** Fils de Naruto et Sasuke, il ressemble trait pour trait à Sasuke qui ne l'a pas remarqué, possède une entité des plus puissante déjà active dés la grossesse, il n'a pas encore défini son nom. Il protège coute que coute sa mère et sa sœur allant jusqu'à presque tué son père avec celle-ci. Son chakra n'est pas encore révélé mais tout porte à croire qu'il sera le digne fils de son père (Sasuke). son chakra est fusionné avec celui de son entité. Il à une grande appréhension vise à vis de son père et des gens qui l'entourent, il n'aime pour le moment que la chaleur de sa mère.

**- Sanako :** Fille de Naruto et Sasuke, elle ressemble trait pour trait à Naruto, elle serait porteuse d'un enfant de Kyuubi. Adore la chaleur de sa mère. Elle affectionne particulièrement Sasuke qu'elle trouve hilarant. Son chakra n'est pas encore révélé mais tout porte à croire qu'elle sera la digne fille de sa mère (Naruto). Son chakra est fusionné avec son démon.

**- Gaara :** Kazekage de Suna, frère d'amitié de Naruto, frère de sang de Temari et Kankuro, il est dingue de Sakura. Déteste Sasuke. Il connait toute l'histoire concernant Naruto. Il a rompu le traité de paix avec Konoha, pour prouver à Tsunade que Naruto lui est indispensable et que s'il avait signé s'était parce que Naruto lui avait demandé. Possède son démon Shukaku.

**- Temari :** docteur en obstétrique (gynéco). Elle prend soin de Naruto tout au long de sa grossesse, l'aide à accouché et à promis de l'aider pour fuir Suna.

**- Sakura :** convaincue que même si Sasuke est le père des enfants de Naruto, il n'en reste pas moins hétéro, elle est donc toujours raide dingue de lui.

**- Akatsuki :** leur but récupérer les démons. ( ils ne cherchent pas à les extraires dans ma fic), ainsi Gaara qui avait été enlevé par eux à était sauvé par Naruto à temps. Pour ses membres voir chap.

**- L'île au milles fleurs :** (pur invention à moins qu'elle existe vraiment) serait le lieu où réside le temple de Kyuubi dans le pays de l'Eau (voir chap)

**- Je rappel que la fic est OOC mais reste dans l'univers des ninja**

**Rép aux reviews :**

**Tenshia : **ravise que sa te plaise mais je pense que vous allez m'en vouloir là

**Nadera : **vive la suite hein ? on va voir si tu l'aime toujours autant

**Mini-yuya : **je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, concernant l'apparence des jumeaux on crois que c'est réglé dans ce chap. mais pas du tout ! un grand mystère pour la suite. Concernant Sasuke je crois vus allez me détester, dite moi su son rôle lui va bien ?

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et ne laisse pas forcément de review mais aussi à ceux qui me choisissent comme favorite auteur ou favorite story !**

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7 : Est-ce que tu m'aime….**

Après le départ de Tsunade, Gai avait sauté de joie à l'idée qu'il allait être Hokage même si s'était temporairement. Tout heureux il s'était assit sur le siège de Tsunade.

- Alors les jeunes vous me trouvez comment ?

- Minable. Souffla Tenten

- Irrécupérable. Fit de même Neji

Les deux se tournèrent vers le dernier membre qui constitué leur équipe et ils soupirèrent de nouveau

- Génial Gai-sensei ! dit Lee des étoiles plein les yeux

- Héhé !

- Impossible comment Tsunade-sama peut-elle être aussi insouciante pour le nommer Hokage ? Déprimait Neji

- Vois-tu Neji. Commença Gai. C'est très simple, cette lettre. Il l'ouvre. Stipule que je suis Hokage. Puis il la lu. QU….QU…..QU….QUOOOOIIIIIII !! Là, il a finit de la lire.

Il est certain que tout le village l'avait entendu mais personne n'y prêta attention trop habitués à ses cris.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gai-sensei ? S'enquit Lee

Trop choqué pour répondre il déposa juste la lettre sur le bureau que Neji prit la curiosité au sommet.

« _Moi Tsunade la Godaime Hokage du village de Konoha par régler d'importantes affaires à Suna dans l'instant. Je déclare qu'à ce jour que mon représentant nommé si dessous devra répondre de la sureté et de la gérance du village jusqu'à mon retour._

_Asuma Sarutobi_

_Asuma Sarutobi du clan Sarutobi, fils de Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage devient à ce jour Asuma Sarutobi Second Godaime Hokage du village de Konoha._

_Godaime Hokage_

_Tsunade_

_Ps : Gai tu ne croyais pas sérieusement que j'allais te désigner !! »_

Neji qui venait de lire la lettre à voix haute contemplait avec assourdissement la tête boudeuse de son sensei, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça….

- C'est un bon choix, imaginait qu'elle l'ait nommé lui. Exposa Neji

- Que veux-tu dire Neji ? Questionna septique Tenten

- Tout simplement que l'on se serait retrouvé à être tous obligés de porter cette affreuse combinaison verte !! Devint Honteux Neji.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah, t'as raison, entièrement d'accord avec toi

- Tenten ! Neji ! Vous avez tord ! S'offusqua Lee

Les autres le regardèrent surpris par tant de gravité dans la voix

- Elle est pratique, permet de fendre l'air rapidement, souple…

Dés le premier mot ces deux compagnons tombèrent à la renverse, comment pouvait-on croire à tant d'idiotie ?

L'équipe de gai sortit du bureau de la Godaime afin de remettre sa lettre à l'intéressé, selon Neji il ne serait pas dure à trouver vu l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient tous être au restaurant en train de manger.

C'est donc là-bas qu'ils le trouvèrent lui et son équipe. Après lecture de la lettre part Neji, qui se demande bien pourquoi on l'y a obligé au lieu que se soit Gai, bref tout le monde se retrouva surpris d'apprendre qu'Asuma avait pour nom de famille Sarutobi mais qu'en plus il était son fils !

Malheureusement ils n'en surent pas plus, l'intéressé leur ayant bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à leur question et que ceci ne concernait que lui. Les autres avaient rapidement abandonné si ce n'est Shikamaru dont la curiosité venait d'être piqué à vif sur le pourquoi son sensei ne voulait s'expliquer. Le nom de famille l'importait peu, il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre le Sandaime y faire allusion mais qu'il soit son fils...là cela devenait intéressant.

Tant de question qui continuait de lui trotter dans la tête malgré le ciel bleu et les nuages qui s'étendaient au dessus de lui. Il aurait quelques questions à poser à la Godaime lors de son retour.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Asuma se révéla être un bon remplacent de l'Hokage malgré son air blasé, en réalité, il n'était pas content d'avoir était désigné, de même que de faire toute cette paperasse, de distribuer les missions de rang S que Tsunade avait préparé, il espérait qu'elle reviendrait vite car là il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de parler avec Kakashi et de faire une partie de shougi contre son élève au QI surdimensionné, Shikamaru. Reprendre une vie tranquille en somme.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto sentit une légère brise sur son visage qui le réveilla, se redressant dans son lit il observa les deux petits bouts qui dormaient paisiblement mais quelque chose le chagrinait, quels étaient tout ces câbles reliés à ses enfants dans leurs petits berceaux transparents. Il chercha des yeux un petit boitier et appuya dessus lorsqu'il le trouva près de son oreiller, peu après Mey entra affichant un immense sourire en voyant la jeune maman éveillée.

- Je vais chercher Temari-sensei.

Naruto nu même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle était déjà sortit, un soupir rompu le silence de la pièce. Il s'aperçu alors que son meilleur ami était dans la même chambre que lui, lui aussi branché à une multitude de câble qui était relié à différentes machines. Malgré le soupir que Sasuke avait émis il ne semblait pas près de se réveiller. Un sourire orna ses lèvres en voyant à quel point il pouvait paraître si fragile en dormant. Se fut comme cela que Temari le trouva avant de fermer la porte attirant l'attention de Naruto.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda t'elle en venant s'asseoir sur la chaise entre les deux garçons

- Oui

Il eu droit à un examen complet avant que Temari ne lui demande s'il avait des questions.

- Oui je voudrais savoir pourquoi ils sont tous les trois branchés à tout ça.

- Sasuke s'est complètement vidé de tout chakra lors de la technique pour te maintenir en vie. Simple mesure de précaution. Il est actuellement inconscient.

- Comment le sais-tu ? moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il ferme juste les yeux et que dans un instant je percevrais le doux son d'un dobe. Fit septique Naruto

- Tu vois cette courbe sur le moniteur ?

- Hmm.

- Elle indique que Sasuke est dans une phase de profond sommeil. D'autres questions ?

- Oui mes…ça fait drôle de dire ça…mes enfants, ils ont quoi ? S'enquit Naruto

- Oh cela peut paraître impressionnant mais il n'y à rien de grave étant donné que tu dors depuis une semaine entière il fallait bien les nourrir mais le plus étrange c'est qu'eux aussi dorme depuis une semaine

- Une….une….semaine ? j'ai dormi une semaine ?! S'étonna Naruto

Temari ne compris pas la raison de son étonnement, il avait été épuisé par la grossesse et avait failli mourir, qu'il se réveille une semaine après était déjà un exploit !

- Qu'est se qui t'étonne ?

- Ba la dernière fois où j'ai perdu énormément de mon chakra et que j'étais à la limite de la mort s'était lors du combat avec Sasuke à la vallée de la fin

- Et ?

- Ba j'étais sur pied le lendemain matin. Sourit Naruto en se passant la main sur la tête

- Le…le….LENDEMAIN ? cria Temari

- Kyubi est un excellent médecin on peu dire.

- Ah oui… bon sérieusement maintenant concernant les enfants que tu as mi au monde. Dit-elle d'un ton grave

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ils sont malades ? Ils vont mourir ? Paniqua Naruto en se penchant vers elle

- Shut !! Calme-toi ! Lui intima telle

Mais s'était comme si les enfants avait sentit l'angoisse de leurs mère qui les avaient réveillés

Temari soupira

- Maintenant il faut que tu les calmes.

Naruto resta en mode figé et la regarda perdu.

- Quoi ? Vas-y !

- Mas…mais….je sais pas comment on fait…

Temari se leva et contourna le lit et commença à retirer tout les câbles qui leurs étaient reliés

- Redresse le lit et installe toi correctement, maintenant retransforme toi en sexy no jutsu

- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux rester un garçon ! Bouda Naruto

Temari arriva près de lui et défit la chemise d'hôpital dans son dos et l'abaissa jusqu'à sa taille, sous les yeux ahuri de Naruto

- Maintenant dit moi, où tu vois une paire de sein ? Croisa t'elle les bras

- Hein ? Je suis un garçon ! Pourquoi j'en aurai ?

- t'as tout compri, qui dit garçon, dit pas de sein, hors il t'en faut !

Contraint par Temari il se changea en sexy no jutsu et arrondi les yeux devant sa poitrine

-ouah ! Elle est énorme ! Il posa ses mains dessus. Et ils sont tout durs ! Sourit-elle

- Arrête de te ploter pervers ! dit-elle en le tapant sur la tête

- AIE ! Cria t'elle rendant les enfants encore plus bruyants

Temari posa sa main sur son visage d'un air désespéré

- Bon les rudiments de la mère ! Commença t'elle en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Tu vois ça ! dit-elle en pointant les tétons de la blonde

- euh ouais.

- pince-les.

- ok…….QUOI ?!

Devant tant de bonne volonté elle les lui pinça légèrement et la blonde gémit

- Pourquoi t'as fait-ça, ça fait mal ! S'offusqua t'elle

- Tu vois se qui coule sa s'appelle du lait maternel.

Naruto baissa le regard et observa le lait coulait de ses tétons.

- Maintenant tien.

Elle lui avança le petit garçon, le déposa délicatement dans son bras gauche en lui dictant bien la précaution de ne pas le laisser tombé et de veiller à sa tête, durant le récit Naruto agitait la tête positivement, le petit garçon s'était calmé et observait sa mère avec de grand yeux noir, rapidement son attention fut détourné vers sa sœur qui se retrouva dans le bras droit de Naruto.

- Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question le petit garçon pris dans sa petite bouche le téton rose dressé et commença son gloutonnage rapidement suivit par sa sœur.

- je crois que tu as ta réponse.

- sa tire ! Eh ils pincent ! Ah ! on ne mord pas maman ! Râla faussement Naruto

Mais Naruto arrêta rapidement de raller en voyant le visage des deux petits anges comblés de bonheur. Elle constata aussi que la pression dans ses seins diminués.

Nos deux jumeaux était comme des bienheureux, ils sentaient la même chaleur que lorsqu'ils étaient dans le ventre de leur mère mais ils avaient en plus quelque chose de chaud au gout plus qu'agréable qui coulait dans leur bouche après avoir trouvé le sein de leur maman. Temari sortit Naruto de ses pensées.

- Naruto tes enfants ne sont pas….

- hmm ?

- ….normaux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Commença à s'énerver Naruto, lui on l'avait toujours considéré comme un monstre

- J'ai appliqué un jutsu sur eux pour cacher leur apparence en attendant, elle le défit et Naruto comprit ce quelle voulait dire par pas normaux

Son garçon arborait à la place de ses oreilles normale il y a quelque seconde, deux jolies oreilles en pointe noir, mais ce n'était pas tout apparemment car quelque chose gigoté contre son bras, en ce penchant elle vit une fine queue noir comme celle d'un chat se balancer signe qu'il était content

- Tu sais à quoi c'est du ? Questionna Temari

Naruto réfléchissait

- Je ne vois qu'une chose, sa ne peut-être que Naraki

- Naraki ?

Naruto souffla pour se donner du courage, il se rappelait que ses souvenirs étaient assez douloureux et à chaque fois un sentiment de culpabilité le prenait à la gorge.

- Naraki est l'entité qui habite Sasuke

- hein ?

- personne ne doit savoir se que je vais te dire d'accord ?

Elle fit oui de la tête en venant reprendre sa place sur la chaise.

- Quand j'avais à peu près cinq ans…je ne sais plus bien… tout le monde me traitaient de monstre à Konoha, à la suite d'une de ces répliques j'ai couru n' importe où en pleure, je me suis retrouvé dans un quartier inconnu et une femme se mit à me parler, elle savait se que j'étais mais n'en n'avait rien à faire. Elle me fit rentrer chez elle et j'appris qu'elle était la mère de Sasuke

- Eh bé !

- j'ai aussi rencontré le père chef du clan Uchiwa, Mikoto la maman de Sasuke m'a dit qu'elle était une prêtresse chargée de ma protection, qu'elle venait du temple Yoko et que j'allais risquer de me faire tuer le soir même…

- Sa semble farfelu comme histoire. Murmura septique Temari

- C'est se que je me suis dit, alors j'ai voulut partir mais s'est à ce moment là qu'Itachi est arrivé, elle m'a emmené dans une autre pièce en m'expliquant, qu'Itachi était devenu fou parce que Naraki ne l'avait pas choisit et qu'il voulait mon démon.

- Choisit ?

- Naraki est aussi un démon elle possède l'apparence d'une panthère comme toutes les autres de son espèce, lorsque la mère de Sasuke a accouché d'Itachi, Naraki n'a pas pris place dans le corps de celui-ci de une parce qu'il était un garçon et de deux parce qu'elle ressentait trop de penchant à la haine en lui, elle a attendu en espérant que Mikoto aurait un autre enfant, il s'est avéré être aussi un garçon mais non remplit de haine, elle à alors prit possession de son corps lors de la grossesse, Itachi à appris par elle ne sait comment qu'elle protégeait le Jinchuriki du Kyuubi et que donc elle possédée une entité, c'est ce soir là qu'il a tué tout le clan Uchiwa, si tout les membres du clan sont morts, c'est par ma faute…

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, Temari restait silencieuse, laissant la blonde allait à son rythme. Naruto contempla ses petits anges qui avaient terminé de manger. Temari prit le petit garçon dans ses bras.

- maintenant qu'ils ont fini de manger, il faut que tu leurs fasses faire leur rot, comme ça

Elle tourna l'enfant de façon à ce qu'il soit de ventre contre elle et le mit près de son épaule en tenant toujours sa tête.

-maintenant tu tapotes légèrement son dos et….RO…voilà

Naruto, l'imita et bientôt se fut le tour de sa fille de produire ce petit son, Temari lui rendit l'autre enfant qui ne semblait plus d'accord d'avoir quitté les bras chaud de sa maman et surtout l'odeur de son nouveau porteur lui était inconnue.

Les deux petits anges s'installèrent tout contre sa poitrine et rapidement leurs petits yeux se fermèrent, laissant la possibilité à Naruto de terminer son récit.

- …pendant que le père de Sasuke combattait Itachi dans la pièce d'à côté, sa mère m'a donné un médaillon en me disant qu'il pourrait m'amener en cas de problème au temple, elle ma aussi demandé de veiller sur Sasuke, car elle ne l'avait pas formé à être un réceptacle de l'entité pour me protéger…puis son père et passé à travers une des portes coulissantes suivit par Itachi qui venait de le tuer, Mikoto le repoussait tant bien que mal, elle n'avait plus le démon pour me protéger…

- comment ça ?

- ces entités protectrices ne se reproduisent pas à moins que leurs réceptacles soit un enfant dont le père posséderait lui aussi un démon, Fugakku n'en possédait pas aussi elle est partit dans le corps de Sasuke.

- donc si je comprends bien…réfléchit Temari…tu veux dire que Sasuke est possédé par l'entité de sa mère qui s'appelle Naraki, et que du coup ton fils possède un enfant de cette Naraki et de Kyuubi ?

- oui selon Kyuubi, par contre nous ne savons pas pourquoi Naraki ne s'est jamais montré avec Sasuke

- sa mère t'a dis qu'elle ne l'avait pas formé ? C'est peut-être pour cela ?

- peut-être mais pourquoi la sienne s'est montrée même pendant la grossesse ?! dit-elle en désignant son petit garçon

- Eh bien…..réfléchit Temari….si on tient compte de la sortie de Kyuubi avec tes émotions….mmm…..on pourrait penser que vu que s'est un enfant d'elle et Kyuubi qu'elle agit comme toi.

-….J'ai rien compris….

- c'est pourtant simple, son entité est régit par les émotions.

- Oh. Compri la blonde

Toutes les deux regardèrent les enfants, quand les sanglots de Naruto attirèrent le regard de Temari.

- Naruto ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je…je n'ai jamais dit….à Sasuke que s'était à cause de moi si tout son clan était mort…snif…

Les sanglots de Naruto réveillèrent les deux petits anges qui se mirent à pleurer.

- Bien, je crois qu'il faut aller les changer…dit elle en attrapant la petite fille qui arborait de jolie oreille rouge et une queue touffue en partant dans la salle de bain

Naruto observa Sasuke un instant, s'il savait, il était sur que le brun ne lui pardonnerai pas…Il se leva en tenant son petit bout et le reste de sa chemise Et la rejoignit

Elle lui expliqua comment, il devait les laver, les habiller, les changer, tout pour être une bonne mère.

- Naruto ?

Naruto l'écouta tout en finissant de changer sa petite fille.

- Tu va partir n'est ce pas

Cela tenait plus de l'affirmation que d'une question, comme si elle ne faisait qu'approuver ses pensées.

- oui

- tiens.

Naruto observa la main qu'elle lui tendait, elle contenait le médaillon de Mikoto.

- je te l'avais gardé depuis ton arrivé à Suna

- merci Tema-chan mais garde le pour l'instant, j'ai comme qui dirait pas de poche

- d'accord

L'ambiance semblait triste malgré les sourires, ils finissaient tous les deux leurs changes de l'enfant respectif qu'ils avaient quand une révélation veint à l'esprit de Temari

- Suis-je bête !

- qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- depuis tout à l'heure tu dis : lui, mon petit garçon, ma fille…. Il faut que tu leurs donnes un prénom !

- Un prénom…Naruto observait ses enfants sur la table de change, ils étaient tout les deux bien éveillés. le garçon arborait un teint typiquement blafard, une petite touffe de cheveux et des yeux noir comme les Uchiwa, avec sa petite mine à la fois hautaine et boudeuse…pourquoi pas mini Sasuke ? Sourit bêtement Naruto

- Baka, ce n'est pas un nom. Et elle se serait quoi ? mini Naruto parce qu'elle te ressemble ?

- hihi, t'as raison, à vrai dire je voulais l'appeler Sanako

- Sanako ? Mais….mais Naruto c'est un garçon ! S'insurgea Temari en montrant le petit zizi du dit garçon

- T'es sur que s'en est un ? observa Naruto. Parce que celui de Sasuke est beaucoup plus gros !

Temari devint toute rouge

- Baka, il est petit !

- Non je te jure celui de Sasuke est vachement grand ! S'offusqua Naruto

Elle atteignit la couleur pivoine rapidement et pour se changer les pensées, refit son jutsu de dissimulation sur les enfants.

- je…je parlais du petit garçon, idiot !

- ah….n'empêche que celui de Sasuke il est

- Qu'est ce qu'il a celui de Sasuke ? fit une voix

Naruto et Temari se retournèrent, adossé à la porte se tenait Sasuke dans une chemise d'hôpital…leur regard dévièrent automatiquement vers le sujet de leur conversation.

- comment tu sais qu'il est si grand ? Murmura à l'oreille de Naruto Temari

- Dobe, j'attends !

- Hein ? Aahahahah, rien du tout Sasuke…hum je discutais avec Temari de…de...

Sasuke attendit, son coéquipier cachait qu'elle que chose et il voulait savoir quoi.

- il cherchait un prénom pour vo…pour son petit garçon…ahahah

Sasuke s'approcha du dit petit garçon et l'observa.

- il est petit. Conclu t-il

- ah tu vois j'avais raison ! fit Naruto. Le sien est plus gros !

- Mais on s'en fou du sexe de Sasuke ! Perdit patience Temari

Elle mit rapidement ses mains devant sa bouche en se rendant compte de la boulette qu'elle venait de faire.

- je n'en reviens pas ! fit Sasuke. Tu parles de mon…de mon…

- sexe ? proposa Naruto

Sasuke le regarda le rouge prenant peu à peu possession de ses joues.

- tu…tu me matais quand on se baignait à la rivière !

- eh alors ? Il n'y a pas de mal à regarder les belles choses ! Sourit Naruto

- que ? S'est assez. Dit Sasuke en passant devant eux pour regagner la chambre

- Sasuke. Appela Naruto

Celui-ci se stoppa, tourna la tête et vit un sourit immense orné la face de Naruto.

- t'as de belle fesses ! dit-il en les pointant du doigt

Sasuke ne comprenant pas se regarda dans la glace verticale sur le mur, aussitôt il plaqua ses mains derrière lui.

- Tu peux parler ! Toi t'as les seins à l'air ! dit-il tandis que le rouge prenait peu à peu possession de ses joues blafardes.

- ah j'en étais sûre ! Tu les as matais ! Naruto pris ses seins dans ses mains. Ils sont gros t'as vu ! Ils sont remplit de lait ! fit tout fière Naruto en s'approchant de Sasuke pour lui prouver ses dire

Sasuke recula face à l'avance de Naruto

- usuratonkashi ! dit il en fermant la porte

-hihi. Sasuke est tout rouge, Sasuke est tout rouge ! cria Naruto

- BAKA ! hurla celui-ci derrière la porte

Temari était sidérée, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, mister freeze par excellence venait de rougir et de perdre son sang froid face aux agissements de la blonde. Pourtant se n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait et il n'avait pas réagit comme cela avant. Décidément un lien les unissaient vraiment, mais qu'adviendrait-il du brun si Naruto partait ?

- Naruto

-hum

- à quoi penses-tu ?

Naruto se retourna et la rejoignit

- qu'il va me manquer

Temari se retrouva pise au dépourvu face à la tristesse de Naruto

- tu…tu peux redevenir normal

- c'est vrai ?

- transforme toi juste pour les nourrirent, je pense que sa devrait suffire

**- ok !**

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Naruto prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et sortit suivit de Temari.

Ils trouvèrent Sasuke sur son lit qui avait abandonné la chemise d'hôpital pour son boxer, malheureusement le reste de ses affaires avait très certainement du se faire la mal avec Sakura.

Naruto s'asseyait sur le sien avec le petit garçon tandis que Temari refilait la petit fille à Sasuke

- eh pourquoi tu me la donnes ?! Je n'en veux pas d'elle ! protesta Sasuke

Mais Temari était déjà partit

- Sasuke

- Nh ?

- elle s'appelle pas elle mais Sanako

Sasuke fixa Naruto puis la bouille d'ange de la dite Sanako,

- c'n'est pas vrai un usuratonkashi de plus. Soupirât-il en voyant la couleur des cheveux et des yeux

Mais son soupir fut arrêté dans son élan, par deux perles marines qui le fixaient, Sasuke la fixait septique tandis que la petite fille faisait de même, Il arqua un sourcil et Sanako explosa d'un petit rire amusé.

- Di'don' elle se moque de moi !

Naruto riait à gorge déployée en tenant le petit garçon qui lui observait la scène d'un calme limpide.

- Naruto arrêtes de rire, tu ne vois pas que tu l'encourages ! S'insurgea Sasuke

- mais Sasuke c'est toi qui la fait rire !

Sasuke reporta son regard sur la petite Sanako, elle arborait un joli petit pyjama violet pastel avec un soleil bien rieur dessus. Le brun lui jeta un regard de tueur, si bien que la petite fille se calma aussitôt mais face à ce regard elle ne tint pas et se remis à rire en agitant des pieds.

- décidément tu la fais beaucoup rire ! constata Naruto

- le tient en revanche tire la tronche, il est plus calme on échange ? proposa Sasuke

- si tu veux

Sasuke déposa Sanako qui continuait de rire sur le lit en agitant cette fois si aussi les mains et pris le petit garçon que lui tendait Naruto tandis que celui-ci récupérait Sanako.

Sanako riait mais moins fort, elle se blottissait contre sa maman avec amour, Naruto passa son doigt sur le coin de sa bouche. Et la petite sourit automatiquement sous la chatouille puis attrapa dans sa petite main droite le doigt de Naruto pour ne plus le lâcher, doucement elle ferma les yeux en se complaisant de la chaleur du torse de sa maman qui se trouvait être bien plat comparait à avant.

En revanche pour Sasuke tout n'était pas aussi rose, le petit garçon le regardait méfiant et boudeur.

- Naruto

-nh

- comment tu l'as appelé lui ?

- J'avais pensé à Ryusuke

- Ryusuke ?...j'aime bien….

L'aveu du brun fit sourire Naruto, lui qui d'habitude n'avouait jamais ce qu'il pense.

Les yeux du petit garçon commencèrent à s'humidifier, il ne reconnaissait pas cette personne, ni cette odeur.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil face à la mine du petit Ryusuke mais se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ryusuke se mit rapidement à pleurer.

- Shut…. Essayait de le calmer Sasuke

Naruto observait son ami, il semblait doux avec, même s'il donnait plus l'impression de faire ça parce que le son strident des pleurs l'énervait.

A ce moment là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant entrer tous les autres membres de Konoha présent à Suna ainsi que les trois du sable. Sakura en apercevant Sasuke en caleçon devint toute rouge devant tant de beauté selon elle. Gaara passa devant elle passablement énervé de voir que sa bien aimée n'avait d'yeux que pour le brun. Kankuro, Jiraya et Kakashi disposèrent les chaises qu'ils avaient ramené, Temari déposa un sac de vêtement sur le lit de chacun. Tsunade rentra la dernière et ferma la porte.

- Tu n'as pas l'air doué Sasuke ! sourit Sakura. donne le moi !

Elle prit le petit garçon des mains de Sasuke délicatement, celui-ci arrêta de pleurer…pendant ce temps là Sasuke s'habilla rapidement et se rassit sur son lit. Le petit garçon semblait perdu et se demandait où il partait comme cela.

Sakura le tint de façon à le voir face à elle en s'asseyant elle aussi sur une chaise.

- Tu l'as appelé comment ? questionna t'elle avec un grand sourire envers le petit garçon

- Ryusuke. Répondit Naruto

Le dit Ryusuke semblait de plus en plus septique face à la personne qui le tenait.

- Oh ça fait comme Sasu…fut-elle interrompu par Kakashi qui était assis à sa gauche et qui venait de la pincer.

Sakura retenait un petit cri si bien que son sourire se transforma en grimace que Ryusuke n'apprécia pas, déjà elle avait une drôle de tête mais là elle lui faisait carrément peur, qu'il commença à pleurer fortement.

-…hu….hu…..OUIIIIIIIN…..hu……OUIIIIIN

- Shut. essaya de le rassurer Sakura

Sasuke ne sut réprimer un sourire à la pensée qu'elle n'était pas plus douée que lui. Sourire qui n'échappa pas aux autres.

- shut….

- tu lui fais peur avec tes cheveux. Dit simplement Kankuro

- qu'est ce que tu as contre ma couleur de cheveux toi ? hein ? commença t'elle à s'énerver

- Sakura ! intervenu rapidement Tsunade

- pardon sensei.

Kakashi prit l'enfant de ses mains.

- Allez viens voir tonton Kakashi. Sourit t-il sous son masque

-…………………..hu………..OUIIIIIIIIIINN……..OUIIIIIIIIN…..

Le sourire de Kakashi disparut rapidement

- Laisse faire les pros Kakashi. Intervenu Jiraya en le prenant à son tour

- Depuis quand tu es un pros en matière d'enfant ? soupira Tsunade

- Héhé…

Mais l'enthousiasme de Jiraya retomba rapidement lorsque l'enfant recommença à pleurer après le changement de bras…il fit le tour de tout le monde tandis que Temari prenait des photos souvenir, elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange et il fallait qu'elle en parle à Naruto.

Ryusuke finit par retourner dans les bras de sa mère avec sa sœur où il se calma aussitôt en se blottissant.

- Tu nous la passe ! fut impatiente Sakura…elle tu l'as appelé comment ?

- Sanako.

Sakura allait se lever pour prendre l'enfant mais Temari la devança en la calant ensuite dans les bras de Gaara qui ne savait comment réagir, avec Ryusuke il avait obtenu une mine boudeuse même s'il avait arrêté de pleurer. La petite le regarda calmement et sourit. Puis elle fit le tour de tout le monde avec toujours son petit sourire même avec Sakura qui la garda dans ses bras et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

- Dites. Commença Naruto les yeux baissés

Il obtenu l'attention de tous qui le fixaient soucieux.

- vous voulez quelque chose de drôle ? releva les yeux Naruto avec un grand et vrai sourire

Il y eu un petit silence qui suivit sa déclaration.

- Tu n'as pas d'humour Naruto, trancha Jiraya

Kakashi près de lui acquiesçait...

- C'est pas vrai d'abord ! vous allez voir ! prend Ryusuke Gaara.

- Quoi….mais….

Ses protestations ne servirent à rien car Temari le casa dans ses bras. Il regarda Ryusuke soucieux mais le petit se contenta de le regarder en s'accrochant à ses vêtements, lui était vêtu d'un pyjama bleu pastel avec une lune rieuse dessus. Sasuke observait la scène, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être si drôle d'après son coéquipier ? c'est lorsqu'il vu Naruto se lever qu'il compris.

- Non je veux pas ! cria presque Sasuke attirant le regard de Ryusuke et des autres

- Mais si ! obligea Naruto en déposant Sanako dans ses bras.

Les autres attendirent impatient de voir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle avec l'homme considéré froid comme la glace dans tout Konoha. Réponse qu'ils eurent rapidement lorsque Sasuke eut le malheur d'arqué une fois de plus son sourcil.

Sanako explosa de rire en regardant Sasuke, elle agitait les pieds avec vigueur et ses mains tentaient d'attraper les cheveux du brun. Sasuke soupira, il ne trouvait pas que sa tête avait quelconque ressemblance avec celle d'un clown et pourtant, Sanako riait bel et bien.

la scène attira plus d'un sourire.

- Je crois qu'elle adore Sasuke, conclut Naruto en partant dans la salle de bain avec son sac

- Eh ! usuratonkashi ! part pas comme ça ! je fais quoi maintenant ?

Naruto passa sa tête de la porte

- des papouilles ! sourit-il avant de re rentrer

- Des papouilles ?

Autant dire que les ninjas présents s'imaginaient mal Sasuke en train de faire des « gouzi, gouzi, bouloulou » à un enfant.

Naruto s'habilla tranquillement, une fois finit il ne sortit pas tout de suite, il préférait écouter les rires de l'autre coté de la porte et les protestations de Sasuke qui n'arrêtait pas de dire, qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle rirait. La discussion était animée mais lui était triste, si triste qu'il se laissa glisser le long du mur en pleurant silencieusement. Il était un monstre responsable du massacre du clan de son ami. Il allait priver ses enfants de leur père alors que Sanako semblait beaucoup l'aimer.

- « eh Naru ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

- « kyu…je…je suis un monstre »

- « pourquoi dis tu ça ? »

- « je ne mérite pas mes deux petits bout-chou, est ce qu'ils seront heureux avec moi ? ils seraient certainement plus heureux à Konoha, loin de moi et de l'Akatsuki… »

- « dit pas ça ! aucun enfant ne serait heureux sans ses parents, tu es bien placé pour le savoir »

- « mais il sont en danger avec moi et puis il ont des oreilles et une queue ! comment veux-tu qu'ils soient heureux comme ça ? »

- « pour les oreilles et la queue t'en fait pas, c'est déjà réglé »

- « qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » reniflait Naruto

- « tes enfants sont comme cela car ils sont habités par un démon, démon qui n'a pas était scellé, leur chakra sont fusionné et apparence comprise, l'enfant dispose d'une combinaison des deux corps, lors du première allaitement le caractère humain de l'enfant prend le dessus si il est allaité par une femme et l'inverse s'il recevait celui de l'animal » termina Kyuubi

- « ce qui veut dire ? »

- « que tes enfants auront une apparence totalement normale et le démon dormira au fond de leur conscience comme moi »

- « comment peux-tu le savoir ? » était septique Naruto

- « je suis un vieux démon, j'en ai vu passer des choses…. Si tu ne me crois pas tu pourras toujours le demander à la grande prêtresse du temple Yoko »

- « hm, d'accord….en somme je mets les voiles ? »

- « on met les voiles » rectifia le démon

- « merci »

- « De ? »

- « d'avoir était là pour moi depuis tous ce temps. »

Naruto se releva, se dirigea vers le lavabo et se rinça la figure, effaçant toutes traces de ses pleurs avant de rejoindre les autres.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Itachi traversait calmement bon nombre de couloir du temple avant d'entrer dans une salle.

L'intérieur était richement décoré de vases et peintures, les occupants de la pièce levèrent les yeux vers lui avant de replonger dans leur occupation. L'Akatsuki y était réunis à part le chef qui comme à son habitude était sous forme spectrale. Tous étaient réunis autour d'une table et semblaient s'afférer à la prochaine attaque à leur manière. Droit devant lui se tenait le chef surnommé Rasen, à sa droite Kisame qui astiquait son épée, un siège vide suivit de Sasori d'un calme limpide, Deidara s'ennuyant fermement au point de faire mumuse avec son argile s'attirant les foudres de Sasori. A sa gauche Hidan entrain de prier Jashin, Kakuzu comptait son argent, Zetsu demeurait silencieux et pour finir Tobi qui rigolait tout seul.

Il gagna son siège vide entre Kisame et Sasori avant que Rasen ne prenne la parole.

- qu'a t'elle dit ?

- Que Naruto, le Jinchuriki du démon renard à neuf dit Kyuubi se trouvait à Suna…

Rasen hochait la tête à mesure de ses dires.

- Elle pense que c'est le bon moment pour s'y rendre et le récupérer, il s'apprête à bientôt quitter Suna en douce…

- d'accord.

Rasen se dirigea vers une petite armoire d'où il sortit un grand parchemin roulé. Il repris place et déroula la carte sur la table

- pour le capturer nous allons avoir besoin de tout le monde, Sasori et Deidara arriveront par voie aérienne mais pas de la même façon qu'avec Gaara, je veux que vous vous teniez à l'écart devant l'entrée principale de Suna, je ne tolérerais pas un autre échec comme la fois de Gaara.

- ok !répondit le blond en faisant voler un de ses oiseaux en argile

- pas question que je monte sur un de ses piafs. Refusa Sasori

- c'est de l'art !

- de la pate à modeler oui ! contre attaqua celui du sable

Chamailleries qui comme d'habitude excédèrent rapidement Rasen qui attrapa l'oiseau et le plaqua sur la carte à l'endroit où ils devraient se placer.

- La ferme ! vous attendrez là. Zetsu toi tu te fondras dans le sol près des remparts afin de le prendre par derrière, Hidan et Kakuzu pas de massacre, je le veux vivant ! si ça tourne mal vous interviendrez sur mon ordre, vous vous tiendrez à la gauche de Deidara et Sasori. Tobi toi tu reste avec Zetsu. Kisame arrange toi pour créer un plan d'eau à ton arrivé discrètement sinon tu ne seras d'aucune utilitée et tu vas te dessécher avec la chaleur, Itachi tu restes avec Kisame vers la droite. Tout le monde doit se dissimuler aux abords de Suna à environ un ou deux kilomètres à part Zetsu et Tobi. Nous partons ce soir. Zetsu et Tobi partez immédiatement.

- Rasen.

- Itachi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Naruto vient d'accoucher, les jumeaux sont en vie

- voilà qui va compliquer le travail, autre chose ?

- La team sept, Jiraya et Tsunade y sont aussi, Temari s'occupe personnellement de Naruto, Kankuro à renforcé ses troupes aux abords de Suna et Gaara est aux aguets, il ne tient pas à ce que quelque chose de similaire se reproduise.

- C'est tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- mon frère est là-bas aussi. Finit-il

- ok, bien….

- sa promet une belle réunion de famille ! se foutait royalement Tobi de Itachi

- La ferme Tobi. Lui cloua le bec Rasen

Les membres se dispersèrent tandis que Tobi et Zetsu partirent dans l'instant, Rasen lui se volatilisa.

- Itachi

Le susnommé se retourna et mira Kisame

- avec ton frère sa va aller ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- La dernière fois tu t'es volatilisé lors du combat

- Je ne me suis pas enfui si c'est se que tu sous-entends ! s'insurgea l'autre

- j'ai pas dit ça

- Rasen m'avait ordonné de rentrer sur le champ car il avait repéré Yugito Nii la Jinchuriki de Nibi le démon chat à deux queues !

- Je sais je me suis juste demandé si tu allais lui parler…

- Sasuke est butté, peut importe ce que je lui dirait, il ne me croirait pas, il vaut mieux qu'il me haïsse pour notre clan.

- Mais

- c'est tout la discussion est close !

- tu dis qu'il est butté mais tu n'es pas mieux… murmura Kisame

- Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes ?

- rien, je vais me préparer. Dit-il en partant.

Itachi resta quelque instant dans la salle. Parfois il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé et aurait bien aimé rester à Konoha avec son frère, avoir une copine et tout ce qui s'en suit… malheureusement il en était autrement. Peut-être Naruto voudrait bien lui révéler des infos concernant son frère. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment l'observer lors de son combat.

Il soupira puis prit la direction des jardins, contournant les bassins ou des multitudes de Lotus fleurissaient, il arriva près d'un kiosque au centre, des multitudes de rosier grimpant couvraient les colonnes. En son centre, il trouva la prêtresse dans son kimono orangé, le voile couvrant toujours ses cheveux, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était d'une beauté envoutante.

Il s'avança et gravit les trois petites marches qui l'y menait. Il la croyait seule mais son chef s'y trouvait. Fidèle à lui-même à l'apparence d'illusion. Qui était il ? aucun membres ne le savaient réellement, il semblait aussi très bien connaître la prêtresse du temple. Et puis pourquoi le temple de Kyuubi les abritaient t-il. Son arrivé interrompit la discussion entre son chef et la femme. Femme dont-il ne connaissait même pas le prénom. Elle était appelée Grande Prêtresse ou encore Yoko en référence au temple par les habitants de celui-ci.

- Itachi ? que veux tu ? demanda Rasen

- Je voulais parlait à Yoko-sama.

- Soit, ils sont important prend soin d'eux à plus tard Rasen. Mit-elle fin à la discussion

Rasen se dissipa, tandis que la femme se tournait vers lui.

- Itachi, que me vaut à nouveau le plaisir de ta visite ? souri t'elle

Itachi s'asseyait près d'elle et fixa l'étendue de fleurs devant lui. Ce qu'il voulait ? il ne s'en rappelait plus. La présence de Yoko avait quelque chose d'apaisant, un sentiment de sécurité vous prenait le corps et l'âme. Peut-être était ce pour cela que bon nombre de ninjas rejetés et déserteur s'y cachaient, à lui seul le temple devait rassembler quelque chose comme cent personnes autant dire qu'il était vaste…

- cent cinquante est le chiffre exacte. Murmura Yoko

- Que ?

Itachi n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-elle connaitre ses pensées ?

- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda Itachi

- Oui, mais toi le sais-tu ?

- A vrai dire….non….

- tu vas la rencontrer

- qui ?

- la personne que tu attends

- La personne que j'attends ? demanda Itachi

Yoko ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de se lever et de sortir du kiosque tandis qu'Itachi se levait.

- Attend !

Elle se stoppa et le Uchiwa la rattrapa puis ils reprirent leurs route parmi les jardins.

- Qui m'attend ? redemanda t-il

Après quelque mètres elle dénia ouvrir la bouche.

- Vois-tu Orochimaru là bas ? indiqua t'elle sur la gauche

L'Uchiwa tourna la tête et aperçu le sannin en compagnie de Kabuto, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler. Kabuto ne cessait apparemment d'embêter son sensei qui lui lisait tranquillement. Kabuto semblait avoir prit des manières trop familières au gout de celui-ci.

- Oui

- Kabuto était la personne qui manquait à Orochimaru

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- toutes personnes en ce monde à une partie manquante. Sourit-telle

- Vous voulez dire une âme sœur ?

- pas nécessairement, Kabuto avait besoin d'un chez lui, qu'il a trouvé en Orochimaru, ta mère était la douceur dont ton père ne disposait pas, tout comme Sasori et l'ennuie de Deidara. Toutes ces personnes recherchaient une chose dont elles n'avaient pas conscience, amitié, sensei, distraction, perversité, amour…

- Et vous ?

- Moi je suis la clairvoyance et la sévérité

- quel personne vous correspond ?

Elle s'arrêta à l'une des entrées du bâtiment et se retourna

- C'est un secret.

Elle se déchaussa et gravit la petit marche pour atteindre le parquet abriter en s'en allant

- Comment s'appelle la mienne ? je sais que vous pouvez le voir !

- Ton avenir est trop incertain, tous les choix que tu feras te conduirons à cette personne mais certain ne te permettrons que de l'effleurer du regard…

- YOKO-SAMA !

L'appel demeura sans réponse celle-ci avait déjà pénétrée dans une salle. Itachi restait soucieux lui qui trouvait de moins en moins de sens à sa vie voilà qu'il apprenait que lui aussi avait cette personne, cet être qui vous comprendrez. Après le massacre de son clan en était-il capable, était-il capable de faire les choix qui le mènerait à cette personne et celle-ci l'accepterait t-il ? des questions sans réponse.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, ni surpris, ni effrayait, se n'était juste que Rasen son chef

- Le soleil se couche, nous partons

Il le suivit parmi les dédales de couloir croisant de temps à autres des enfants qui riaient d'amusement, inconscient de la vie qui les attendaient.

- Ba t'était passé où Itachi ?

L'intéressé releva les yeux vers l'importun qui n'était autre que Kisame son coéquipier

- ici et là

- Au grand Jashin qu'ai je fais pour mériter pareille compagnons. Joignit les mains Hidan

- La ferme Hidan, tu me souls. Murmura Kakuzu

- Jashin, je ne renoncerais pas j'endurerais toutes les épreuves et punirais les infidèles.

- Le revoilà partit dans son délire. Soupira Deidara

- Occupe toi de ton art au lieu d'emmerder les autres. Souffla d'ennuie Sasori en partant

- Attend un peu ! j't'interdis de te moquer de mon art ! cria Le blond

Il fit un minuscule explosif avec ses mains et l'envoya sur Sasori, celui-ci vit le minuscule oiseau devant lui exploser subitement.

Un instant de flottement face aux gamineries du blond parmi les membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Grand Jashin accueille Sasori dans ton royaume qu'est l'enfer. Recommencait t-il à prier

Sasori se retourna dans la fumée.

- la ferme Hidan, je le buterais avant de mourir sois en certain. dit-il en tendant le bras en direction de Deidara

La fumée se dispersa laissant voir le visage de Sasori qui arborait un légère égratignure où du sang coulait. Qui fut un choc pour Deidara

- Tu…tu…saignes ?!

L'intéressé passa sa main droite sur sa joue et vit qu'effectivement du sang coulait.

- sa t'amuses de me faire mal Deidara ? ! demanda t-il

- mais ton corps est une marionnette tu ressens pas la douleur normalement ! quand à tu changés de corps ? à qui l'as tu pris ?

- c'est mon corps imbécile, je le conservais ailleurs et toi il faut que tu l'abimes alors que je viens de l'intégrer !

Le ton de Sasori montait ainsi que son ennuie.

- Mais Sasori !

- la ferme tu me souls ! cria le roux en lançant une de ses tiges injectée de poison entre les yeux du blond

- Que ? pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- tu parles trop

L'instant d'après Deidara s'écroula inconscient dans les bras de Sasori qui le réceptionna

- Maintenant tu vas devoir le transporter. Constata Kakuzu

- c'est mieux que de l'entendre jacasser. Répondit-il

- ouais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Dit-il en regardant Hidan

- Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Fit le susnommé

- C'est pas tout ça mais Suna n'est pas la porte à coter, je vous signale qu'on est près du pays des vagues et d'après Yoko-sama le Jinchuriki de Konoha va se barrer dans une semaine alors on ferait mieux de se grouiller de partir !

- Kisame à raison…commença Rasen….des équipes de deux pas plus, ne vous éloignez pas trop les uns des autres, vous avez une semaine pour arriver là-bas, autant dire le jour de son départ.

- Et vous ? demanda Itachi

- Moi je suis actuellement à Ame no kuni, autant dire la porte à coté. Magnez vous.

Fut son dernier mot avant de disparaître

Les membres de l'Akatsuki se mirent en route…

Une semaine passa, il arrivèrent dans la nuit qui précédé le dernier jour, chacun profitant de l'obscurité pour gagner sa place, Kisame versa quelque goutte d'eau de sa gourde et les transformèrent rapidement en une petite marre au sol.

Rasen apparue près d'eux, toujours sous illusions tour à tour les informant de ses consignes.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le même soir Naruto se dirigea vers une petite salle avec ses enfants dans les bras. Ouvrit la porte du fond et entra

Dedans Temari était assise à son bureau et semblait l'attendre

- à te voilà

- Pourquoi je devais te les amener ? demanda t-il

Temari prit Sanako et la déposa sur la balance

- Pour remplir leurs dossiers médicales et j'avais à te parler

- me parler ?

- hmm, quatre kilos, fais chier

Elle sortit un mètre et mesura l'enfant

- Temari ?

- cinquante cinq centimètre, merde

- Temari bordel ! qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Naruto tandis qu'elle lui remettait Sanako et prenait Ryusuke

Elle lui préconisa le même traitement puis vint s'installer derrière son bureau, Naruto perdait patience et s'installa face à elle

- Tu comptes me le dire un jour ? demanda t-il à nouveau tandis qu'elle remplissait des feuilles

- …

- TEMARI !

- C'est se que je craignais

- de quoi ?!

- tes enfants ont grandit et grossis

- eh alors c'est normal.

- Non justement ! Sanako à pris quatre cent grammes et Cinq centimètre depuis hier soir ! pareille pour Ryusuke, il pesait trois kilos neuf cent pour cinquante et un centimètre. Et là il fait quatre kilos trois cent pour cinquante six centimètre !

- sa veux dire quoi ?

- qu'ils continuent de grandir, hors de ton ventre, et apparemment ton lait en est la cause, en une semaine avec l'alimentation de l'hôpital il n'avait pas bougeait.

- il suffit que j'arrête de les nourrir au sein ! proposa Naruto

- sa ne servira à rien je pense que ton chakra n'a fait qu'activer leurs fonctions comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans ton ventre, même quand ton chakra était quasiment épuisé ils continuaient de grandir.

- je fais quoi moi ? hein ? ils vont finir par….par….par être plus vieux que moi !

- je ne pense pas…Orochimaru voulait leur corps, c'est bien ça que tu m'as dit ?

- Oui

- Alors je doute que leur croissance continue, Orochimaru n'aurait pas risqué de faire vieillir si vite ses réceptacles. peut-être n'y aura-t-il plus rien d'ici deux jours. Cela était peut-être une toxine qui restait dans ton sang que t'as injecté Kabuto.

- Et si c'est pas le cas ?

- de toute manière je ne saurais pas le stopper, j'ai cherché dans les livres et rien ne fait mention d'une tel prouesse.

Naruto regarda ses deux enfants, inquiet pour eux.

- Faut pas grandir comme ça. Maman veut pouvoir faire des bisous partout sur vous encore longtemps ! sourit Naruto en serrant ses enfants contre lui

Les deux petits se blottirent contre leur mère avec amour

- « et bien il sont attachés à toi on dirait »

- Kyu sa faisait longtemps. Murmura Naruto

- Kyu ?

- « ouais je sais, je faignace en ce moment, laisse moi me remettre de se truc et c'est bon »

- Ce truc ? questionna le blond

- Quel truc ? demanda la blonde

- « eh bien pendant que monsieur le mangeur de ramen à tout heures du jour et de la nuit faisait des papouilles à ses mômes et rigolait avec les autres, y en a qui bossait ! »

- Bossait ?

- Bossait ? Naruto tu m'écoutes ?

- « ouais y a un machin qui s'est mit à bouffer mon chakra d'un coup tout à l'heure »

- qu'est ce qui bouffait ton chakra ?

- BODEL NARUTO !! hurla Temari en plaquant ses mains sur son bureau passablement énervée d'être ignorée

Naruto sursauta, tandis que Ryusuke se mettait à pleurer suivit de sa sœur

- ah s'est malin, Temari ! fit mécontent Naruto en les berçant pour les calmer

Temari se rendit compte de son excès de colère et se rasseyait en s'excusant

- « pas commode la blondasse »

- Kyuubi !

- « quoi ?! j'ai rien dit de mal »

- Naruto je sens monter une autre crise, alors si tu ne veux pas mon poing dans la tronche, DEBALE TON SAC !! s'impatienta de nouveau Temari

- C'est Kyuubi, il dit qu'un truc bouffait son chakra tout à l'heure

- et s'est quoi ?

Naruto la fixa en plissant les yeux

- Quoi ? fit la blonde aux yeux vert

- j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ! tu m'as a crié dessus !

- ah

- « naruto »

- Quoi ?

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Quoi, quoi, quoi ? continua Naruto

- Non c'est toi qui a dit quoi ! renchérit Temari

- « on est pas couché »

- « dit donc toi ! »

- Naruto ?

Temari observait le blond dont la tête venait de se baisser subitement

- « une visite intérieur sa faisait un bail, t'as l'air maigrichon »

- « y'a pas d'extra ramen à Suna et je…Eh ! changes pas de sujet ! »

- « quand est ce qu'on part ?c'est pas tout je commence à prendre racine moi »

- « je sais pas encore, bientôt…Kyuubi, arrête de changer de sujet, c'est quoi le truc dont tu parlais ? »

- « Une bestiole qui circulait dans ton corps et bouffait mon chakra, en libérant des substances qui l'absorbait pour le transportait dans le corps des gosses »

- « tu es sûr ? »

- « ouais, plus rien à craindre, j'ai passé la zone au peigne fin tout à l'heure, une bonne décharge d'acidité et le tour est joué » fit fière Kyuubi

- « c'est pas vrai c'est à cause toi si j'était coincé au toilette pendant une demi heure ! »

- « s'était l'inconvénient » compatit faussement le renard

- « attend un peu toi ! »

Naruto releva la tête subitement surprenant Temari

- Naruto ?

- Concernant leur croissance, y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter

- Pourquoi ?

- Kyuubi a réglé le problème

Naruto lui raconta le récit de Kyuubi

- Je vois, il n'en reste pas une petite partie en toi pour des recherches ?

- « si elle en veut faudra qu'elle aille fouiller dans les chiotes ! » riait le démon

- « quel vulgarité » Non tout a était supprimer.

- Ok, j'ai préparée tout plein d'affaire pour ton départ chez Gaara, dès que tu veux partir fait moi signe, je vais dormir chez lui.

- ok, je peux aller me coucher ?

- Oui

Naruto se leva et sortit du bureau de son ami, la laissant dans ses songes et regagna sa chambre, il coucha les petits qui s'endormirent rapidement, puis il se déshabilla pour ne laisser que son caleçon. Lentement il s'approcha du lit de Sasuke, le brun dormait sur le ventre à demi recouvert par les draps, les bras sous l'oreiller. Il souleva le draps et se coucha délicatement sur lui, mettant en contact la fraicheur du dos de Sasuke avec la tiédeur de son torse. Leur peau frissonnèrent de ce contact.

- qu'est ce que tu fous dobe ?

- Sasuke ? tu dors pas ?

- avec tout le boucan que tu fais comment veux tu que je dorme ?

- hihi, désolé

Naruto porta ses lèvres près de l'oreille du noiraud tout en resserrant ses bras autour de lui, puis murmura

- Sasu…je peut avoir un câlin ?

- dans tes rêves

- t'es pas sympa, allez quoi, tu es bien venue l'autre jour.

- amnésie passagère

Naruto se redressa et retourna Sasuke sous lui

- qu'est ce que t'as ?

- fou moi la paix Naruto, je veux dormir

Naruto fixait ses grand yeux noir, en quête de réponse

Un instant de flottement, où tout deux se détaillèrent du regard, la tristesse et la froideur du regard de Sasuke face à l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension de Naruto.

- Sasuke, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda de but en blanc Naruto

Cette question désappointa Sasuke qui ne sut que répondre

- Sasuke. murmura Naruto en s'allongeant sur lui. Moi, je crois

- tu crois quoi ? répéta sèchement Sasuke

Naruto se redressa légèrement afin d'apercevoir le visage de l'Uchiwa, ses main encadrèrent le visage du brun dont les cheveux s'emmêlèrent dans ses doigts. Ils étaient si doux.

- que je t'aime…murmura t-il en embrassant tendrement et chastement son ami. Se ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Naruto effleuré ses lèvres que Sasuke se ressaisissait, d'un geste brusque il projeta le blond contre le mur, qui fini sa course sur le sol carrelé

- je suis pas comme ça Naruto !

Le blond se releva et essuya le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres que Sasuke vit

- pardon, je

- la ferme. coupa Naruto en se dirigeant vers son lit où il se coucha rabattant les couettes sur lui

Sasuke l'observa longuement puis finit par se lever et rejoindre le blond qui lui tournait le dos, se collant à lui. Il attendait un coup qui ne serait qu'imminent venant du blond mais celui-ci ne fit rien, il pensa d'abord qu'il dormait, idée qui fut rapidement mise de coté lorsqu'il aperçu les yeux de l'Uzumaki qui le fixaient.

- tu es aveugle Sasuke, froid et orgueilleux, tu n'apprécies pas la valeur des choses, à part quand elles ne sont plus

- Naruto

- j'ai sommeil. Dit-il simplement en se recroquevillant

- mais je

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke, qui fut surpris, son ami avait le regard décidé. Lentement il le vit s'approcher. La chaleur du renard électrifié la peau de Sasuke, si ardente. La douceur de sa main sur son flanc, des lèvres charnu qui se pose comme sur du cristal. Une sensation étrange et à la fois grisante. Mais se doux baisé pris fin lors du recul du blond. Naruto le vit ouvrir les yeux, tout le temps du baiser il l'avait observé, il le vit ensuite se lécher les lèvres alors qu'une teinte rosé avait pris place sur ses joues. Il était clair que lui seul connaissait Sasuke.

- Je…hésita Sasuke

Naruto l'observa puis se remis sur le dos, qu'était-il en train de faire ? essayait-il de convertir son ami ? ne saurait-il pas retenir la passion qui le consumait au moment même et allait-il le violer comme lui l'avait fait, ou bien l'ignorer ? Ses pensées furent troublées par l'apparition d'un visage au dessus de lui coupant son contact visuelle avec le plafond. Sasuke rapprocha ses lèvres de celle du blond et avec maladresse l'embrassa en fermant les yeux. Aucun doute sur le faite que Sasuke n'avait jamais embrassé personne volontairement, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait plus d'expérience mais lui était beaucoup moins crispé. Il fermé les yeux comme une jouvencelle. Alors que lui restait stoïque.

Un baiser chaste qui ne procurait aucune émotion ni sentiment à Naruto, un baiser sans intérêt auquel il mit fin en repoussant Sasuke à côté de lui

- Naruto ?

- Tu as besoin d'entrainement

- entrainement ? questionna le brun en fronçant les sourcils

- laisse moi te montrer…

Naruto n'attendit pas la réponse de Sasuke, tout en se positionnant à cheval sur lui il l'embrassa. Chastement d'abord, puis sa langue vint titiller la commissure des lèvres de Sasuke. Cette torture répété, Sasuke lâcha sans s'en rendre compte un gémissement de plaisir. Naruto profitât du gémissement pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche qui était demeurée close jusqu'à maintenant. Cette intruse surpris Sasuke qui tenta de le repousser mais les caresses de cette langue sur la sienne eurent raison de lui. Sasuke sentait la langue de Naruto venir titiller la sienne du bout, par moment s'enroulant autour. Caressant le palais. Tournant autour. Naruto continua jusqu'à se qu'il sente le corps de Sasuke remué sous lui et ses mains s'accrocher à ses avant bras de chaque coté de la tête du brun. Les gémissements se suivirent jusqu'à se que le blond rompt le baisé et ne se rallonge sur le coté. Permettant à Sasuke de respirer et de s'essuyer le coin des lèvres, où un filet humide coulait.

- Naruto ?

- hm ?

- ce câlin…sa tient toujours ? demanda t-il de son habituel ton froid

- hm

Face à tant de bonne volonté Sasuke se colla au blond.

- je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Sasuke se calla contre cette chaleur sans se préoccuper vraiment du blond, son intérêt était toujours passé avant, il ne fallait pas rêver qu'il change. Il semblait déjà avoir oublié le baisé comme si rien ne s'était passé. Naruto se sentit comme à son habitude rejeté, comme toujours on se servait de lui et après on l'ignorait jusqu'à la prochaine fois où on aurait besoin de lui et de sa puissance. Il tourna le dos à Sasuke qui se demanda quoi.

- Naruto ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? redemanda t-il

- Naruto, je ne peux

- Tait-toi. la nuit porte conseil.

Sasuke ne parla plus, se contentant de se coller au blond, il aimait cette chaleur, qui le parcourait mais pas au point de l'aimer lui, il n'était pas comme ça et il devait penser à refaire son clan…Naruto n'était qu'un ami, un compagnon d'arme, un rival, un frère, et on ne fait pas sa vie avec un frère…Il avait apprécié le baisé mais il ne ressentait pas une attirance particulière envers Naruto. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une copine, une copine qui l'embrasserait comme lui. sur ces mots il s'endormit.

Cette nuit fut la plus longue que Naruto est connue, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Trop de question lui trottaient dans la tête si bien qu'il avait fini par rejoindre Kyuubi dans son esprit. Ils avaient passé la nuit à discuter et Naruto avait fini par trouver sa réponse. Rien ne le retenait.

Il se leva délicatement en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Sasuke, s'habilla ainsi que ses enfants qui le regardait calme. Se demandant où leur mère les emmenaient. Il prit une couverture qu'il enroula autour de lui et les jumeaux puis sortit s'en un regard en arrière.

Il traversa rapidement Suna jusqu'à gagné l'appartement de son « frère ». Comme à son habitude Gaara ne dormait pas et ne s'étonna pas de voir Naruto entrer, tout ce qu'il fit fut d'aller réveiller sa sœur qui dormait dans son lit. Il l'entendit ronchonner sur l'heure qu'il était, que s'était pas une raison de réveiller les gens à une heure pareille sous prétexte qu'on est insomniaque. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit crier un « fallait le dire plutôt ! » qu'il se douta que son frère venait de lui dire qu'il était là.

Temari sortit en trombe de la chambre vêtu d'une petit culotte et d'un débardeur avec plusieurs chose dans les mains.

- Tu t'es décidé rudement vite. C'est Sasuke ? Fit elle en triant les affaires

- entre autre.

Naruto s'asseyait sur une chaise en sentant Ryusuke lui mordre son téton et demanda à Gaara de prendre Ryusuke et Sanako, celui-ci ronchonna met les prient et Naruto se changea en sexy no jutsu puis enleva son tee-shirt dévoilant sa poitrine rebondit. Elle reprit ses enfants et leur donna le sein. Décidément elle ne s'y ferait jamais, le pincement était assez douloureux.

- Bien Naruto, je t'ai tout préparé, dans ton sac tu as plusieurs rouleaux, il te suffit de les dérouler et de les activer en posant ta main là pour voir son contenu. Ce rouleau contient les changes pour les enfants, serviettes, couches, produits de toilettes, des vêtements pour eux…. Désigna t'elle le bleu

- le rouge, tous les livres sur l'allaitement, les premières dents, l'alimentation en morceaux, les maladies…le vert contient l'acte de naissance de tes enfants, ta bourse et tes vêtements, les photos que j'ai prise l'autre jour et ton médaillon ainsi que des cartes des différents pays et une du monde. Puis elle lui montra un autre rouleau

- se rouleau ne doit servir qu'en cas d'urgence, il fonctionne comme les autres, sauf qu'il révèle tout les camp d'accueil relais pour les ninjas de Suna à travers les différent pays, si tu t'y rends Naruto, les ninja qui s'y trouvent te reconnaitrons et donnerons ton signalement à Konoha. Compris ?

- oui qu'en dernier recourt, le rouleau violet

- Bien, le jaune et remplit d'arme multiple.

Une fois l'allaitement terminé et les enfants repus de lait bien chaud, Gaara récupéra Ryusuke et Naruto annula son jutsu avant de remettre son tee-shirt.

- Gaara enfile ça à Ryusuke. Lui jeta t'elle une couverture pour bébé. Elle tendit la même à Naruto

- Euh ? on met sa comment ?

Elle lui montra comment l'habillé

- Naruto, il nous reste ceci. Montra t'elle un drôle de sac

- hm ?

Naruto se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour transporter deux sac et deux enfants tout en pouvant se défendre si besoin il y avait.

- Un sac c'est pas suffisant ?

- Idiot, c'est un doubles portes bébé.

Elle prit l'objet dans ses mains et se retrouva coincé, puis elle prit Sanako et la mit dans les bras de Gaara avec Ryusuke, les deux enfants était ravis de se retrouver et semblait apprécier de plus en plus le roux.

- debout. Ordonna la blonde. Bien tu le passe comme ceci, tu l'attaches là et là, tu vois les deux emplacements devant ?

- Oui, je crois

Elle alla chercher Sanako et la glissa dans l'un deux puis Ryusuke

- Eh c'est super pratique, sauf que je peut pas les mettre dans mon dos ?

- surtout pas ! imagine qu'on t'attaque pas derrière tu aurais du mal à les protéger ! tiens

Elle glissa le sac à son dos et lui mit sa cape sur le dos et couvrit les enfants

Tous les trois restèrent à se regarder dans les yeux, les deux de Suna se demandaient s'ils ne commettaient pas une erreur en ne révélant rien à ceux de Konoha et s'ils ne mettaient pas Naruto et les petits en danger. Mais Naruto voulait partir et ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'en empêcher

- Ba je crois que je vais y aller…à bientôt vieux frère ! dit-il en cognant son poing contre celui de son ami. Tema, merci pou tout.

- Je veux des nouvelles ! Naruto, tu m'entends ! lui cria t'elle alors qu'il partait

- t'inquiètes.

Naruto partit tel une ombre, le soleil n'était pas encore vraiment levé et une légère brume rodé dans Suna se glissant le long des maisons, il se dirigea vers la porte principale

Peu après le départ de Naruto, ils virent Sasuke débarquer chez Gaara en leur criant que Naruto avait disparut. Ils firent les surpris de l'apprendre. Sasuke les informa qu'il partait chercher les autres à l'auberge du sable rouges. Tandis qu'eux allaient le chercher.

Temari et Gaara se précipitèrent à la poursuite de Naruto, si Sasuke alertait les ninjas de Konoha ceci risquaient d'en informer ceux aux postes de la porte et empêcher sa fuite. Grâce au démon de Gaara ils retrouvèrent celui de Naruto et l'interceptèrent à un angle de rue.

- Naruto

- ah ! pfiou me fait pas peur comme ça Gaara !

- t'es grillé. Continua Temari

- Comment ça ?

- l'Uchiwa est arrivé juste après ton départ pour dire que t'avais disparu, on va t'aider à passer les portes, Kankuro est de service là-bas. Continua Gaara

- euh Temari ?

- qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto ?

- tu es en culotte

- arrête de me mater et concentre toi

- eh ! mais je te mate pas d'abord ! j'aime pas les filles !

Temari soupira et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers les portes.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Sasuke arriva à l'auberge et faisant fit des protestations du propriétaire il prit la direction du deuxième étage et rentrât dans la première chambre qu'il trouva.

Dans cette chambre ne se trouvait autre que la Godaime en personne affalé sur le sol et Jiraya contre le mur près de la fenêtre, il la réveilla à coup de gifles en voyant plusieurs bouteilles de saké près d'eux. Elle rouspéta et dédaigna ouvrir un œil.

- Sasuke ? tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Naruto est partit.

- ah

- …

- HEIN ??

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une douche froide, elle sortit en trombe après avoir balancé Jiraya contre le mur pour le réveiller et réveilla tout les autres.

Des groupes furent formés et chacun se posta aux alentours de la porte prêt à les intercepter.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

- et merde, il sont déjà là. râla Temari

- l'Uchiwa a fait vite.

- Sasuke à une remarquable vitesse

- c'est pas le moment de venter ses mérites. S'insurgea Temari. Je propose que tu fasses des clones pour faire diversion, avec deux sharingan, sa ne va pas être simple à berner.

- Temari c'est toi qui s'en comme ça ? la renifla Naruto

- t'es pas bien pourquoi je sentirais le…snif…snif…chien ?

- salut Naruto.

Naruto releva les yeux vers le toit au dessus de lui

- Pakkun…..dit rien ! supplia Naruto

- Désolé…mais j'obéis à Kakashi……KAKASHI IL EST LA !

Les trois s'enfuirent à toutes vitesse, la diversion était fichu. Ils esquivèrent les groupes un à un qui les poursuivaient ensuite.

Alors que Naruto allait atteindre les rempart un bras le tira en arrière

- Sa….suke

- tu restes ici…Naruto

Naruto l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue

- moi je t'aime, désolé Sasuke.

Pouf

- un clone. Ragea Sasuke,

Il leva les yeux et aperçu le vrai escalader le haut, arrivant près de Kankuro qui lui tendit le bras. Tous les autres passèrent par l'entrée afin de sortir et intercepter Naruto.

Mais celui-ci avait était plus rapide qu'eux si bien qu'il les distançaient déjà d'au moins deux cent mètre.

- NARUTO ! hurla Sasuke

- il court trop vite ! constata Sakura

- ce n'est pas lui qui court mais Kyuubi. Rectifia Jiraya, il en transpire de tous les pores de sa peau de son chakra. Kyuubi est bien plus rapide que nous, nous n'arriverons pas à le rattraper.

- moi si.

Ils virent Sasuke passait en trombe à coté d'eux, de immense ailes en forme de main batée le vent. Les autres s'arrêtèrent attendant le résultat

- c'est l'ironie du sort

- que veux-tu dire Kakashi ? demanda Tsunade

- Naruto n'a eu de cesse de courir après lui et maintenant c'est le tour de Sasuke

Kakashi n'avait pas tord, tous reportèrent leur regard sur les deux rivaux et ami

- Naruto arrêtes toi !

- laisses moi partir Sasuke !

- non, tu vas revenir avec moi ! tu vas pas me laisser tout seul avec les furies de Konoha ! chez qui je vais me cacher moi ! qui est ce que je vais emmerder ?

- c'est ton problème.

Sasuke donna un plus grand battement d'aile et réussi à attraper le bras de Naruto et l'arrêter

- lâche moi !

- tu rentres à Konoha !

- à quoi bon, qu'est ce que cela m'apporterais ?

- …

Sasuke ne sut que répondre, même encore maintenant les adultes n'aimaient pas Naruto à part certain

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes….Sasuke…..redemanda Naruto

Sasuke le regarda immobile, les cris de Ryusuke résonnèrent sous l'inquiétude de sa mère. Sasuke fini par le lâcher.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? fut étonnée Sakura en mettant sa main pour protéger ses yeux du soleil qui s'était levé entre temps, il va pas le laisser partir ?

- j'ai bien peur que si. Constata Tsunade

Voyant que Sasuke ne faisait rien pour le retenir il reprit sa course le cœur étroitement serré de voir que même pour Sasuke il ne comptait pas.

Les ninjas se firent à l'idée que Naruto était entrain de leur filer entre les doigts et par la faute des ninjas de Suna ; quand Kankuro observa la scène du haut des remparts et vit une forme bougeait au bas de ceci et donna l'alerte.

&o&o&o&o&o&

Au première lueur du jour, l'Akatsuki se teint prête, si Yoko-sama avait vu juste comme à son habitude, Naruto Uzumaki franchirait ces portes. Ils entendirent du remue ménage dans Suna et virent rapidement le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi sortir. Ils restèrent éloignés, dissimulés jusqu'à ce que le jeune Uchiwa renonce. Il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère son sceau démoniaque et ses capacités en tant qu'Uchiwa faisait de lui un redoutable ninja. Une fois fait ils entrèrent en scène.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

- AKATSUKI !! PROTEGAIENT LE KAZEKAGE !

Un groupe de ninja d'élite arrivèrent mais furent bloqués par deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Zetsu et Tobi, coupé de leur Kazekage

Nos amis se retournèrent pour apercevoir deux capes brodé de nuages rouges, Sasuke se retourna immédiatement dans l'autre direction.

- NARUTO !

Celui-ci ralentit l'allure en voyant plusieurs membres apparaitre au fur et à mesure autour de lui pour finir par l'encercler.

- Beau travail. Fit une voix

Un homme sous forme d'illusion apparut près de Naruto

- Itachi à toi de jouer. fit l'homme

Itachi qui se trouvait proche de Naruto s'avança

- Naruto Uzumaki. fit-il

- Itachi et ses toutous de l'Akatsuki.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Je vais enfin te revoir Naruto…huma Yoko une fleur de Lotus…Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ais pas vu, tu ne dois même pas savoir qui je suis, vu les agissements de Konoha, qu'importe tu étais si petit la dernière fois, tu as bien grandit depuis, tu lui feras un magnifique disciple. Sourit-elle

**A suivre…..**

_Que va faire Itachi ? Se battra t-il avec son frère ?_

_Naruto réussira t-il à quitter Suna ?_

_Amour ou Amitié ?_

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Titre : Imprévus !!

Toruna : j'adore ce chap, Sasuke c'est pas du tout ce qu'il veut ! pour une fois..

Sasuke : je sais très bien ce que je veux

Naruto : ah oui, c'est quoi ? je serait curieux de le savoir ! tu vois pas comment je me morfond ! dans la fic

Sasuke : je veux que tu rentres avec moi et qu'on reforme notre équipe c'est simple !! èé

Naruto : tu rentreras tout seul alors. --'

Toruna : euh…mes chéris faut pas vous faire la tête

Naruto et Sasuke : on est pas ensemble bordel !! èé

Toruna : euh… le thème est romance donc vous le seraient….un jour… en attendant qu'en avaient vous pensé lecteur assidus et exploreur de nouvelle fic ?

Vous vous attendiez à ça ou pas ? hihi

Ne désespérer pas, on sait tous que Sasuke et plus idiot qu'il n'y paraît, alors il faut s'en prendre à lui pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux ! p

Moi avec un baiser de Naru comme ça, je l'aurais directe épousé !!

Bisous

Ps : oubliez pas de commenter, ça m'aide à avancer !!

Comme d'hab pour savoir la publication des fics voir mon profile !


	8. Suicides Imprévisible

Long a été l'arrivé de ce chapitre mais le voici enfin !

**Rép au review : **

**Aemilia :** eh bien voilà la suite

**Tenshia :** merci pour tes compliments, je fais de mon mieux mais de là à dire qu'elle est super bien écrite j'ai des doutes, j'ai beaucoup de progrès à faire selon moi ! Mais merci, j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier tout autant.

**Nadera :** il pleut sur la ville comme dans ton cœur…alors il va continuer de pleuvoir avec ce chapitre, gomen. Quand tu ma laissé la review le chap. 8 était déjà écrit mais j'ai tardé à le donner à ma beta, je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre qu'il vous plairez. Mais finalement je lui ai donné. Dit moi quoi. Je sais je suis sadique je coupe toujours au moment crucial ou géniale ou….

**Mini-yuya :** merci et encore merci , oui plein chose révélé et encore d'autre dans ce chapitre, à vous de filtrer les infos….

**Nana :** si tu es toujours partante alors oui je veux bien la règle. J'espéré beaucoup vous tenir en halène pour l'accouchement et pour les autres chap. à venir. Parfois c'est très dur. Mais je fais ce que je peux car moi quand je lis une fic ou on sait déjà ce qu'il se passera par la suite tellement c'est gros m'ennuie énormément. Alors j'essaie de faire en sorte que vous ne puissiez pas le ressentir. J'ai bien dit essai. Concernant l'action, il y en aura toujours, de l'humour certainement pour le prochain chap, de l'amour juste ce qu'il faut, ce ne sera pas une fic guimauve mais assez pour que se ne soit pas non plus que de l'action et que cela vous désintéresse, on sait tous ce que les lecteurs recherche en générale, ça commence par un L, finit par un N et comporte cinq lettres. Je ne suis pas contre mais le site oui. --' il risque d'y en avoir. C'est même certain.

**Hime-sama :** j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié ! Mais tu tes rattrapée ! J'étais certaine que tu craquerais pour nos petits bouts chou. Et tu craqueras bientôt pour Sasuke ! C'est moi qui te le dis car il sera très…waah ! J'en ai trop dit ! Tu te demande comment tout cela va tourner ? Eh bien réponse dans celui-ci et par la suite ! Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !oui l'île des milles fleurs, ce nom à était choisit spécifiquement pour une raison précise dans la fic…ravi quel te plaise toujours autant, je pense que tu seras contente de celui-ci. L'ambiance est différente.

**Blakie :** merci, en faite Yoko est une prêtresse dont personne ne connaît la véritable identité sauf la mère de Sasuke, pourquoi ? Vous le saurez plus tard. Ne connaissant son identité les membres du temple la surnommèrent Yoko en référence au temple dont elle s'occupe « Kyuubi no Yoko ». Effectivement elle à un rapport étroit avec Kyuubi ainsi que Rasen mais aussi Orochimaru. Elle le protège également mais pas seulement elle a aussi une autre mission importante. Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas.

**Chapitre 8 : Suicides Imprévisible**

_- Itachi à toi de jouer. fit l'homme_

_Itachi qui se trouvait proche de Naruto s'avança_

_- Naruto Uzumaki. fit-il_

_- Itachi et ses toutous de l'Akatsuki._

- suis-moi gentiment. Fit Itachi calmement

- plutôt crever que de vous suivre ! Cracha Naruto sur Itachi

Celui-ci essuya son visage

- Bien je garde ceci alors. Fit une voix derrière lui

Naruto se retourna et vit avec effroi le vrai Itachi avec sa fille Sanako. Quand l'avait t-il prise, si rapide ! Comment ?

- Tss. Sourit Naruto. Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. Ria Naruto

Il tenait son enfant étrangement calme qui de plus était séparé de sa mère et la dite mère ne faisait rien d'autre que rire.

Naruto sortit Ryusuke du porte bébé et le posa au sol en face d'elle, pas de doute il avait continué de grandir un peu, son petit garçon tenait assis alors qu'il aurait du en être incapable. Naruto observa les membres de l'Akatsuki qui les entouraient. Puis s'accroupi et murmura à son fils

- Ryu, tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait au monsieur qui lui ressemble?

Le petit garçon le regardait avec des grands yeux noir intrigués et en même temps attentif. Naruto repris de vive voix.

- Maman veut que tu fasses la même chose au monsieur, tu vois celui qui a prit ta sœur. Récupère la pendant que maman s'occupe des autres. D'accord ? Sourit Naruto

Son fils lui souri et lui se redressa

- Que crois tu qu'un simple gosse pourrait bien me faire ? demanda Itachi en serrant contre lui Sanako

- Ce n'est pas un simple gosse, il est le fils d'un puissant ninja et crois moi tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Sourit Naruto

Après avoir écouté les paroles du Jinchuriki, le brun observa l'enfant, son sourire disparut et ses grand yeux noir se voilèrent de rouge l'espace d'un instant. Hypnotisé par l'enfant Itachi en resta figé. Comment cela était il possible ? Un Uchiwa ? Cette enfant était un Uchiwa cela ne faisait pas de doute.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qui est leur père ? demanda prestement Itachi qui avait peur de la réponse

- à ton avis, combien reste t-il de Uchiwa ? Sourit celui-ci

- Sasuke ? Écarquilla t-il les yeux

- Bingo, t'as trouvé ça tout seul. Bien Ryu fait la même chose à tonton Itachi. Regardes bien Itachi c'est peut-être la dernière chose que tu verras. Tu t'es trompé de chemin en venant m'attaquer...

Le petit Ryu assis sur le sol regarda fixement Itachi, ses yeux devinrent jaune et une vague de chakra noir se libéra de l'enfant, fonçant droit sur Itachi tandis que Naruto sauta sur Deidara, celui-ci lui envoya plusieurs oiseaux

- Barrière du vent ! Entonna Naruto

Une immense barrière de vent s'enroula autour de lui faisant exploser sans dommage les bombes qu'il lui avait envoyées

Ce fut à Sasori de l'attaquer par derrière. Un kunai se planta dans son flanc droit.

- bâtard ! jura Naruto en invoquant de multiple clone.

Il fonça droit sur Kisame qui allait tenter d'arrêter son fils par derrière, ses clones se firent balayer par une vague d'eau sortit de nulle part.

- Ryusuke ! Dépêches toi !!

Le petit garçon regarda sa mère emportée par l'eau tandis que Sasuke volait en direction de Naruto ou bien peut être de son frère qui sait ? Il se fit arrêter par Hidan et Kakuzu

- Oter vous de mon chemin misérable insecte ! jura Sasuke

- Par Jashin quel impolitesse, tu te rends compte Kaku ?

- m'appelles pas comme ça ou cette fois ci je te tue. Fit celui-ci

- soit, alors voilà dont le mini Uchiwa de sa vénéré altesse Itachi. Se moqua Hidan. Tu me laisse gouter ton sang ? Lécha t-il sa fau.

- Même pas dans tes rêves ! Dégaina t-il Kuzanagi

- Sa suffit. Tonna une voix

- on ne faisait que s'amuser avec lui Rasen. Soupira Hidan

- Rasen ? murmura Sasuke

Sasuke se retourna à peine qu'il reçu un coup sur la nuque, il ne l'avait pas senti venir, qui pouvait bien être cette homme

- Na…ru…to. Réussit-il à dire avant de tomber évanoui au sol dissipant ses ailes gigantesque pour retrouver son apparence normale

- Sasuke ? SASUKE ! hurla Naruto en sortant de l'étendue d'eau en concentrant le chakra sur ses pieds

Une explosion de chakra se libéra suivit d'un nuage de poussière, d'où sortit un renard miniature qui se rua vers Sasuke, Il provoqua le recule des ninjas alentour et vint se placer au dessus de lui. Il l'attrapa par son tee-shirt dans sa gueule et le ramena en une fraction de seconde auprès des autres

- Naruto ? C'est toi ? demanda inquiet Jiraya

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes idiot ! S'insurgea Tsunade. Comment veut tu que se soit lui !

- Non Tsunade-sama, je l'ai déjà vu de mes yeux, quand Naruto atteint la quatrième queue de chakra, il devient Kyuubi. Dit Sakura

- Alors c'est ça ? La quatrième queue ? Dit figé Kakashi

Le renard les observé, droit dans les yeux. Il avança une patte

- Reculez-vous ! Il ne faut pas le toucher ! Son chakra n'est que du poison ! Intima Sakura

- Dit plutôt qu'il pourrait nous sauter dessus. Rectifia Kakashi

- Si c'est ce dont vous pensez alors Naruto n'à plus rien à faire à Konoha. Dit le renard

- Hein ? C'est quoi cette voix ? demanda Sakura

- Vous puez la peur, vous dite tenir à Naruto et vous n'êtes même pas capable de le reconnaître ? Vous me faites pitié. Partit le renard vers son Jinchuriki qui était visible à présent au loin.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Ragea Tsunade. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Et toi réveille toi ! Ragea t'elle en secouant Sasuke qui retrouva peu à peu ses esprits

Nos ninjas observaient la scène au loin le petit Ryusuke venait de provoquer une explosion de chakra à l'encontre d'Itachi tandis que Naruto laissée toute la colère accumulé depuis un moment le submergé comme lors de la mission pour récupérer Sasuke au pont du ciel et de la terre, Naruto laissa le démon déverser sa rage en une brusque explosion de chakra phénoménale. La vague arriva brusquement jusqu'à eux. Ils en furent plaqués contre les flans des falaises avec quatre des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Une fois la poussière de nouveau dissipé ils virent un cratère béant dans lequel Naruto le regard rouge et les yeux souligné de noir tenait Ryusuke et Sanako. Sasuke avait du mal à reconnaitre son coéquipier, la seul fois ou il l'avait vu véritablement énervé devait être à leur premier mission au pays des vagues ou encore à la vallée de la fin, bien qu'il est déjà pénétré l'esprit de Naruto et vu son démon, il n'avait cependant jamais vu cela auparavant. A coté du blond Kyuubi se tenait fièrement assis, une version miniature, une simple émanation de chakra, pas complètement et physiquement là.

Des cercles de chakra rouge gravitaient autour d'eux telle une barrière de protection. Une fois habitué à cette vision ils aperçurent les tentacules de chakra qui retenaient Itachi dans les airs.

Les discours qui avant étaient inaudibles à leurs oreilles à cette distance devinrent clairement audibles, résonnant de cruauté. Enfin concernant la voix de Naruto.

- Bien mon chéri débarrasse toi de lui. Sourit Naruto mal sainement

Itachi suspendu en l'air par le cou, étouffé peu à peu, un grand ninja comme lui allait finir si pitoyablement ? Alors est-ce vrai ? C'était il trompé de chemin ? Ses dernier coéquipier tentaient des assauts en vint, Naruto semblait repousser voir prévoir toutes leurs attaques. Non s'était Kyuubi qui prévoyait toute leurs attaques.

- Vous avez eu tord de me sous-estimé.

- Tsunade qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Jiraya prêt au combat

- BORDEL DE MERDE COMMENT EN AI TON ARRIVE LA ?! Il faut tout faire pour contenir Kyuubi !!

- Tsunade-sama !

- QUOI ENCORE SAKURA ?! Se retourna t-elle

- C'est Sasuke ! répondit-elle

Tsunade s'approcha du brun recroquevillé au sol en se tenant l'abdomen. Il semblait souffrir le martyr. Une de ses mains s'agrippa brusquement au niveau de son cœur serrant son tee-shirt.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Lui demanda t-elle

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entendre la réponse du brun que quelque chose percuta violement la falaise près d'eux, automatiquement le sable de Gaara les protégea. Une fois retombée ils aperçurent que ce n'était autre qu'Itachi qui se releva difficilement.

- Eh bien, eh bien le grand Itachi à des problèmes ? Ricana Tobi près de lui

- La ferme cona…mes ses paroles moururent en apercevant Sasuke derrière lui. Avec le sharingan il pouvait le voir, ce chakra noir de nuit s'échapper de lui, s'était léger, très léger mais cela commençait. Il devait l'arrêter ou se serait encore plus difficile pour eux de récupérer le Jinchuriki. Surprenant les personnes alentour, Itachi sauta sur Sasuke et lui asséna un coup derrière la nuque

- désolé petit frère mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

- enfoiré !! Ragea Tsunade en lui envoyant son poing

Itachi sauta en arrière esquivant son coup et rejoignit le Jinchuriki et ses autres compagnons. Tranquillement Naruto monta sur Kyuubi qui se redressa, il sortit des notes explosives de sa poche

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec ça ? Questionna Kisame

Naruto observa la situation, tout ses amis se trouvaient près de la falaise à deux cent mètre de là avec quatre membres de l'Akatsuki qui les encerclaient lui était entouré d'Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara et apparemment le chef Rasen. Peine perdu, Hein ?

- Rend toi Naruto. Demanda calmement Rasen

Ses compagnons l'observèrent placer une note explosive sur la tête de Kyuubi suivit de celle de Ryusuke

- Tsunade-sama ! Il va ! Prit peur Sakura

- ouais plutôt que d'être pris il va se faire sauter. Finit la Godaime. Position deux-trois-deux !

- Okay ! répondirent-ils

Kakashi et Jiraya s'élancèrent suivit de Sakura et Tsunade qui porta Sasuke, derrière eux Gaara et Temari en direction de Naruto.

- éclaire pourfendeur de Konoha ! lança Kakashi sur Kisame

- Crapaud des abysses, l'huile de l'enfer ! Envoya Jiraya tandis que Tsunade avez réveillé Sasuke et que celui-ci courait maintenant entre eux deux

- Colère du sol vangeresque ! Invoquèrent Tsunade et Sakura en frappant le sol

- Katon, dragon infernale !

Tandis que le sol s'ouvrait de multiple canyon se recouvrant d'huile enflammée, un à uns les membres de l'Akatsuki quittèrent leur position. Naruto suspendit son geste en voyant leur ultime effort désespéré pour le sauver, non, pour le faire revenir. Même Gaara s'y était mit en lui lançant son sarcophage de sable qu'il esquiva de peu.

- Lames du vent ! Tonna Temari envers les créations de Deidara.

Après ces multiples attaques, cette ultime équipe encercla les membres qui eux encerclaient Naruto

- Naruto arrête c'est bon. Déclara Tsunade

- Bon ? La regarda Naruto. Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre eux, vous êtes épuisés des cinq sceaux. De plus je crois que vous avez oublié ses quatre là.

Les alliés de Naruto se retournèrent pour voir Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan et Kakuzu les encercler

- ça n'en finira jamais de toute façon… Continua t-il en collant une note sur le front de sa fille.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou Dobe ?! Arrête tes conneries ! S'énerva Sasuke

- Tant que je serai là…

- Tu ne vas quand même pas tuer tes enfants ? ! hurla Sakura

- Je ne laisserai pas mes enfants aux mains de Konoha, il connaitrait le même sort que moi, et puissant comme ils sont tous les ninjas ennemis voudront se les approprier. Ma mort ravira bon nombres de personnes à Konoha. Adieu. Finit par collé celle de son front et en faisant explosait les notes le sourire aux lèvres.

Une énorme explosion retentissait, tous les ninjas se reculèrent en se protégeant de la déflagration. Une fois la poussière dissipée Tsunade descendit dans le cratère, il n'y avait aucun corps juste des lambeaux de vêtements orange, de la cendre partout, des touffes de poils rouges, quelques mèches de cheveux blond et noir. Elle tomba à genoux impuissante devant ce spectacle. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible ils ne pouvaient pas être mort ! Pas après tout ça !

Les autres ninjas descendirent à leur tour restant silencieux autour de leur Hokage quand Sakura vint à elle en lui tendant un objet. Le collier. Le collier du premier Hokage qu'elle lui avait remis autour du coup dans son sommeil. La colère et la peur la submergèrent face à cette vérité jetée en pleine figure, le collier ne pouvait pas être détruit. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'effroi.

- non, non, non…pas encore, ce n'est pas possible…Pas encore une fois. POURQUOI ! NARUTO ! POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla t-elle en frappant le sol de toutes ses forces

Ils sautèrent pour esquiver les fissures béantes qui s'ouvraient. Jiraya et Kakashi vinrent la retenir de détruire complètement les abords de Suna. La Godaime pleurait, les bras maintenus par les deux hommes elle pleurait son impuissance et sa douleur.

- RENDEZ LE MOIII !! RENDEZ-MOI NARUTO !! NARUTOOOO !! hurla-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

- Rasen que fait-on ? demanda Itachi

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici on rentre. Fit ce dernier

- Tu restes là Itachi ! Tu vas payer ! Tu vas payer pour Naruto ! hurla Sasuke

- Il s'est fait sauter tout seul que je sache. Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis responsable Sasu.

- m'appelle pas comme ça ! Traître !

Il se retrouva subitement plaqué au sol, les bras maintenus dans son dos

- Tu es bien impudent jeune Uchiwa. S'asseyait Rasen sur lui.

Aussitôt les ninjas de Konoha se mirent en alerte.

- Tsunade-sama, que fait-on ? Appela Kakashi qui dégaina un kunai

Mais Tsunade ne répondit pas, restant au sol à sangloter en se balançant d'avant en arrière complètement abattu par la mort de ce crétin qui ne cessait de l'appelait la vieille.

- Peut-être que nous devrions attaquer Konoha ? suggéra Tobi en voyant la faiblesse de l'Hokage le plus redouté.

Un simple mouvement d'œil de Rasen et la fau d'Hidan se retrouva sous la gorge de Tobi tandis que Zetsu sortait du sol et s'accrocher à ses chevilles en un éclair.

- Qui crois-tu être pour décider à ma place ? fit calmement Rasen

Sasuke tenta en ce moment d'inattention de se libérer

- Reste tranquille moucheront. Murmura Rasen à son oreille. Se serait dommage que je te fasse mal, non ?

- Si vous croyez me faire peur. Ria Sasuke

- oh, tu n'a pas froid aux yeux, dommage que ton coéquipier ne soit plus là pour te protéger. Sourit le chef de l'Akatsuki

- TEME ! Se débâti Sasuke

Un craquement horrible se fit entendre, suivit d'un hurlement de douleur pour Sasuke.

- Il est fragile ton frère Itachi, mais c'est de se bras là dont vous vous servez pour lancer vos Katon, si je me souviens bien ? Tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille ou c'est la colonne vertébrale que je te brise, sasounou.

Sasuke ne bougea plus et se tint tranquille.

- Rasen ? demanda Itachi

- On rentre voir la prêtresse.

- Et pour lui ? fit Kakuzu en désignant Gaara de la tête

Aussitôt les ninjas se placèrent près de lui, cela arracha un sourire au chef

- Ce n'est pas notre priorité. Fit-il en se relevant. Dispersion !

Un à un les ninjas se volatilisèrent

- Désolé pour ton ami, Sasu. Murmura Itachi avant de disparaître

- Dégage fumier !

- Je crois que vous n'avez plus rien à faire à Suna. Dit Gaara calmement à ceux de Konoha

Dans l'après midi, les ninjas de Konoha quittèrent Suna autrefois leur allié. La route fut silencieuse rythmé par les sanglots de l'Hokage sur le dos de Jiraya.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Deux jours plus tard, île des milles fleurs, pays des vagues.

Installée comme à son habitude sur le petit banc qui bordait le bassin de Lotus admirant le soleil couchant Yoko attendait patiemment le retour de l'Akatsuki. Souriant, amusée de la tournure qu'avait pris les choses quand Rasen apparu devant-elle.

- Yoko, Naruto…

- La fleur c'est fané mais une autre verra bientôt le jour. Tels est le cycle de la vie. Restez ici pour le moment. Lui sourit-elle

- tes prédictions sont toujours aussi hasardeuses

- au contraire elles sont bien définies, il suffit de savoir les lires. Tout le mondes est rentré ?

- Oui, si tu pouvais passer voir Itachi. Dit-il avant de disparaître

- allons, allons la rose avait des épines. Se leva t-elle et regagna le temple

Elle gagna l'étage calmement, tourna sur la droite, rejoignant le quartier réservé à l'Akatsuki. Elle trouva Kisame devant la porte d'Itachi. Celui-ci partit en voyant la prêtresse ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son compagnon.

Yoko entra et referma derrière elle. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre du soleil couchant. Allongé sur son futon, Itachi semblait souffrir le martyr

- Yoko-sama ? Ouvrit-il les yeux

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de faire attention mon petit corbeau ? Lui sourit-elle en se mettant à genoux

- si mais je n'avais pas prévu que …

- que la rose aurait des épines ?

-…oui…lâcha t-il dans un soupir

- Où as-tu mal ?

- je ne saurai vous le dire…argh…

- Bien, me permet-tu de te dénuder ? Continuait-elle de sourire

- …oui…

Itachi la regardé faire, attachant les longues manches de sa robes de prêtresse puis délicatement enlever un à uns ses vêtements, ses gestes étaient si doux qu'il ne ressentait rien

Une fois nu elle se leva et alluma plusieurs bougies pour contempler les dégâts

- mon pauvre petit corbeau, si ta pauvre mère voyait cela. Fit-elle allé et venir ses yeux tout le long de son corps

- c'est si terrible ? Je vais mettre longtemps à m'en remettre ?

- mourir en combien de temps serait plus juste.

Itachi la regarda, allait-il réellement mourir de la main d'un gamin ?

- longue et terrible agonie voilà ce qui t'attend Itachi. Soupira Yoko en croisant les bras

Itachi détourna le regard, à la fois abattu par la nouvelle et gêné qu'elle le voie nu ainsi.

- tu peux te lever ? demanda t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain

Itachi se leva et la suivit dedans puis referma la porte tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'autre porte de la salle de bain pour la verrouiller, celle-ci donnant accès à la chambre de Kisame.

La salle d'eau était composé de deux lavabos avec chacun une petite armoire accrochée au dessus, un près de chaque porte, au centre de ceux-ci une grande glace verticale, en face d'elle la baignoire.

Yoko s'installa sur le bord de la baignoire face au miroir

- Viens.

Itachi s'avança, elle le positionna face au miroir debout devant-elle. Itachi put alors voir l'étendu des dégâts tandis qu'elle se levait

- Cette marque est celle de la strangulation par chakra, lui indiqua t-elle en caressant son cou.

Elle fit courir ses mains veloutées sur le pectoraux droit, le haut de l'abdomen gauche, le pli de l'aine gauche, l'intérieur de la cuisse droite et le genou gauche puis elle le mit de profile et repoussa la cascade de cheveux noir vers l'avant, posant sa main sur la colonne vertébrale puis sur la fesse droite et le mollet gauche.

- vois-tu les taches noir sur chacun des endroits que j'ai touchés à présent ?

Itachi fut pris d'effroi en voyant ces taches apparaitre différemment devant ses yeux dans le miroir

- C'est ?!

- Oui Itachi, ton corps est entrain de pourrir, le petit bourgeon avait bien l'intention de te tuer. Les moins foncées représentent la propagation par le sang de cette pourriture. Celle noir foncé comme à ton pectoral (des pectoraux), signifie que le poumon est déjà bien touché.

- Vous pouvez me soigner ? demanda sans espoir Itachi

- Bien sur ! Tous symptômes ou maladies peut-être soignés, le problème est est-ce que tu supporteras ce traitement ?

- pourquoi ?

- mourir dans d'atroces souffrances parce que ton corps se ronge lui même pour dégager la pourriture de tes organes ou bien mourir de la douleur que provoque le traitement ?

- Qu'est ce qui a provoqué ça ?

- tu as remarqué que ton frère avait commencé à réveiller malgré lui Naraki ? bien entendu avant que tu ne l'assomme et ne cesse le processus

Sa ne l'étonna pas que Yoko sache ce qu'il s'était passé à Suna, Elle avait des visions, elle pouvait tout voir mais rares était les fois où elle en parler pour des missions.

- Oui

- La douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là ?

- oui

- cette entité, la mienne, la sienne ou celle du fils de Naruto et bien d'autres sont très puissantes, leur chakra peut matérialiser de divers forme, dans ton cas, il a pénétré ton corps lorsque tu as cru éviter la première attaque de celle-ci. Ce chakra c'est transformé en poison qui infecte tout ton corps, l'extraire prendra beaucoup de temps, se sera intensément douloureux, tu devras subire une longue période de jeune pour ne pas fournir d'énergie à l'entité dans ton corps, est-tu prêt à le tenter ou préfères tu que je t'épargne une longue agonie ?

Itachi ne savait pas quoi faire, mourir rapidement ou mourir du traitement ?

- Itachi ?

- hm ?

- Combien de temps comptes-tu me le cacher ? Tu sais pourtant que je vois tout.

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Détourna le regard celui-ci

Yoko vint se placer devant lui et retira son bandeau frontal dévoilant le symbole des Uchiwa gravé sur son front

- La malédiction du sharingan, combien de couleur distingue tu encore ?

- plus tellement, bientôt se sera le néant.

- te guérir ne sera pas simple…

- il n'y a qu'une façon pour moi de guérir, c'est de prendre les yeux de mon frère. Et je ne veux pas

- Pendant combien de temps penses tu voir encore ? Lui demanda t-elle

- un an, deux avec de la chance. Dit-il en remettant son bandeau

- je vais te laisser réfléchir concernant le traitement. Dit-elle en quittant la pièce

Une fois seul, Itachi resta la à contempler son corps ronger par ce chakra, que devait-il faire ? Il ouvrit finalement la deuxième porte de la salle de bain d'où Kisame tomba à la renverse à ses pieds.

- dis Kisame qu'est ce que je dois faire à ton avis ? demanda t-il en serrant son propre corps de ses bras tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Kisame le rejoignit et Itachi s'appuya contre son épaule

- ba moi se que j'en dis, c'est que se serait dommage de gâcher un si beau corps

- est-ce une proposition ? Releva les yeux celui-ci

Kisame lui souri

- Non j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vu

- de quelle nature est la personne qui te correspond ? demanda Itachi

- imprévisible selon la prêtresse et toi tu es beaucoup trop prévisible. Caressait-il ses cheveux en signe de réconfort. Et toi ?

- moi ? Je ne sais pas, elle ma juste dit que le chemin serait semé d'embuche et que si je me trompais je ne pourrais que l'effleurer du regard

- as-tu le sentiment de l'avoir déjà effleuré du regard ?demanda t-il en serrant le corps frêle contre lui

- non, j'ai froid Kisame, de l'intérieur…murmura t-il

- de l'intérieur ? Viens

Il le prit sur ses genoux en enserrant sa taille

- Itachi

- hm ?

- fait-le

- quoi dont ?

- le traitement

- t'es sur ?

- ba Yoko à dit que même si tu te trompais tu la verrais tout de même, non ?

- oui et ?

- et comme tu ne la pas encore vu selon toi, c'est que tu ne mourras pas maintenant

- ok, merci

- de rien je suis ton pote

- tu vas rester avec moi le temps du traitement ? Releva la tête l'Uchiwa

Kisame, l'observa, si puissant et en même temps si doux et frêle mais tout aussi sadique et possessif par moment. Une sacrée personnalité qui ne faisait qu'accroitre l'incompréhension de sa personnalité et l'impossibilité de prévoir ses actes.

- ouais, si tu veux

- Kisame

- hm ?

- ton corps est froid et humide

- pourquoi tu crois qu'on me surnomme le requin. Lui sourit-il

Cette phrase arracha un sourire à Itachi qui se leva

- tu veux bien aller chercher la prêtresse ?

Une fois sortit, Itachi se précipita vers le lavabo pour vomir du sang, noir.

Kisame n'avait pas encore fermé la porte en l'entendant vomir puis la ferma

L'ainé des Uchiwa se laissa glisser contre la baignoire, étrangement la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était si son frère ne soufrait pas trop et s'il le reverrait un jour…

Il pourrait en finir là, maintenant, tout de suite, un bout de verre du miroir, une légère coupure et le sang qui s'écoule lentement et en même temps si vite, oui pourquoi ne pas faire ça ? Se leva-t-il.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Après trois jours de course dans les bois, les ninjas de Konoha arrivèrent enfin à leur village

Les deux gardes à l'entrée du village se levèrent pour accueillir le retour de leur Hokage

- Tsunade-sama, bon re…tour….dirent-il ensemble observant l'Hokage sur le dos de Jiraya

- vous êtes salement amoché ! Intervint Ino et son équipe qui passait par là en voyant leur allure

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Shikamaru

Personne ne leur répondit, chacun détournant le regard, seul les tressautements de Tsunade coupaient le silence devenu lourd, une de ses mains qui encerclé le cou de Jiraya tenait fermement un bout de tissu orange, une mèche blonde et le fidèle collier qu'arborait fièrement Naruto.

- Une minute ! Intervint Shikamaru en voyant sa main. Où est Naruto ? demanda t-il septique

Les sanglots de Tsunade reprirent de plus belles Tandis que Sasuke serraient le poing, il leva les yeux au ciel et hurla

- USURATONKASHI TU M'ENTENDS ? TU NE VAS PAS T'EN TIRER COMME CA ! Y'AVAIT QUE MOI ! T'ENTENDS ? Y'AVAIT QUE MOI QUI….qui…avait le droit d'te buter…Baka… s'effondra Sasuke….BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! Hurla t-il

- Ohé ! Kakashi, occupe toi de lui sa dégénère. Ordonna l'ermite en voyant plusieurs éclair parcourir son corps.

Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche mais Sakura lui fit signe de se taire et partit avec Kakashi qui tenait Sasuke évanouit vers l'hôpital. De même que Jiraya et Tsunade.

Grâce à son flair aiguisé et son intelligence sur développée, il jugea la situation assez critique et partit en informer Asuma et le reste de sa promotion.

Une heure plus tard le groupe rescapé de Suna vit entrée dans la chambre d'hôpital le reste de la promotion de Naruto. Nos ninjas faisaient peur à voir, Sasuke était assis dans son lit le bras droit entièrement plâtré et la moitié du visage bandé, tandis que l'Hokage était allongée sur le lit juste derrière, les yeux grands ouverts le regard vide.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?demanda Asuma en allumant une clope

- C'est Naruto…il s'est fait sauter. Dit de but en blanc Sasuke

La plus part des regards s'arrondirent et Tsunade se recroquevilla en boule à l'entente du nom

- C'est une blague ?! S'horrifia Ino. Monsieur je serai Hokage ?! C'est…c'est…suicidé ?! S'épouvanta t-elle

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda calmement Asuma

- Naruto à tenté de fuir Suna…commença Jiraya…L'Akatsuki est sortit de nul part et la encerclé s'en est suivit une joyeuse bataille, dans laquelle Itachi et Sasuke ont morflé, les salopards sont arrivés avec leur bande au grand complet pour Naruto, le problème c'est que Naruto était enceinte au départ….

- enceinte ? mais…mais Naruto-kun est un mec ! ne comprenait pas Lee

- toujours est-il…continua-t-il comme si de rien était…que la grossesse à mal tournée, une espèce de truc en Naruto a commencé à vouloir buter Sasuke, puis les gosses se sont mis à pomper l'énergie vitale de la mère…tuant Naruto à petit feu…

- combien y en avait-il ? demanda Kurunai

- des jumeaux, Naruto à subit une expérience du taré Orochimaru, résultat enceinte et grossesse éclair. Comment à il fait pour réaliser une tel prouesse ?...un mystère

- Naruto est mort à l'accouchement ? demanda Choji

- Baka… fit Jiraya. Les vieux de Suna avait une technique pour l'empêcher de mourir, c'était quitte ou double, sa nous à pompées tout notre chakra plus celui de Gaara mais Naruto et les enfants ont survécu…après il s'est passé un truc avec Sasuke une semaine plus tard et Naruto à voulut fuir Suna avec l'aide des trois zigotos…Sasuke les a grillé et on est intervenu…

- Résultat ? Questionna Gai

- Résultat, on s'est retrouvé à pourchasser Naruto dans la plaine désertique de Suna jusqu'à se qu'on se fasse coincer non loin de là par l'Akatsuki, il l'attendait c'est clair…joyeuse bataille auquel on a participé avec le peu de chakra qu'on avait récupéré, Naruto baragouinait on ne sait quoi à Itachi quand son môme l'a attaqué car il avait réussit à lui prendre sa fille…fit-il une pause

- ensuite

- ensuite, deux membres nous ont encerclé, puis d'eux sur Sasuke enfin le chef l'a assommé, Naruto et devenu fou, et a libéré Kyuubi partiellement pour sauver Sasuke, enfin façon de parler, Kyuubi se trouvait à coté de lui, version miniature, comment il a su faire ça ? Mystère la aussi

- …

- le renard nous a ramenait Sasuke avant de retourné voir Naruto et ses enfants, une énorme explosion de chakra a créé un cratère énorme puis le fils de Naruto possédé par un truc a envoyé Itachi s'écraser contre la montagne à coté de nous, Sasuke a commencé à se sentir mal en voyant Naruto imprégné du chakra de Kyuubi, Itachi a vu quelque chose et a baragouiné un truc du genre : « je te laisserai pas faire p'tit frère » puis l'a assommé. Naruto en voyant que l'état de la situation était désespérée, il colla une note explosive sur la tête de Kyuubi et son fils, on a tenté une ultime attaque en comprenant se qu'il allait faire, mais il nous à dit que ça n'en finirait jamais alors il a collé une note sur sa fille et une sur son front et il s'est fait sauté. Finit Jiraya

Kakashi prit le relais

- On a retrouvé un cratère énorme avec ce que Tsunade-sama tient dans la main, puis elle à perdu la tête depuis ce moment là elle ne réagit plus, le chef de l'ennemi a cassé le bras de Sasuke quand il a dit qu'il allait faire payer la mort de Naruto à Itachi, puis ils se sont volatilisés et Gaara nous a gentiment dit de quitter illico Suna

- Quel bordel. Finit Asuma

Sasuke se leva étonnant les membres présents dans la petite chambre et mit ses sandales

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?! Lui bloqua le passage Sakura à l'armoire

- Chercher Naruto !

- Il est mort Sasuke !! Réveille-toi !! Le repoussa t'elle vers le lit

Sasuke l'attrapa brusquement à la gorge, la soulevant de plusieurs centimètres pour la plaqué contre l'armoire

- Il est vivant !! T'entends ?! Je t'interdis de dire qu'il est mort !! Resserrait-il sa poigne

- Sasuke arrêtes ça ! Le résonna Kakashi. Sa ne ramènera pas Naruto !

- Je vous dis qu'il est vivant !! Ce Baka ma sourit avant de mourir !! Et

Sasuke ne prononça pas un mot de plus, Jiraya venait de le frapper à la nuque

- Décidément ça va devenir une habitude. Soupira Kakashi. C'était la combien ?

- Quatrième ? proposa Jiraya

- Jiraya-sama ?

- hm ?

- que fait-on pour la gérance du village ? Questionna Asuma

- désolé mais tu vas devoir continuer jusqu'à se que Tsunade retrouve ses esprits.

Plusieurs jour passèrent où l'Anbu de Konoha ne cessa de courir chaque jour après leur Hokage, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la trouve pas un énième jour où elle c'était encore enfuit. Et Jiraya se retrouvait là devant cette porte tagué entrouverte, le dernier endroit où elle pourrait être. Il poussa la petit porte et pénétra dans l'appartement, il la trouva assise sur le lit en serrant un cadre dans ses mains. Le dernier endroit où il espérait la trouvait et où il la trouva n'était autre que chez Naruto

Tsunade se morfondait seule dans la pénombre de la pièce. Qu'avait-elle en fin de compte ? Tout ses proches étaient morts et maintenant Naruto, pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre, au moins elle les reverrait, elle ne les quitterait plus jamais. Mais s'il n'était pas mort ? D'un autre coté, finit les combats, la paperasse, la perte d'être cher, la guerre. Mourir serait une délivrance certaine.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Maintenant que tous les ninjas de Konoha sont partis, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques Gaara ! Claqua t-elle ses mains sur le bureau de Gaara

- Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda celui-ci en contemplant Suna

- Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as rompu avec Konoha ! Et ne me sert pas ton histoire stupide de la dernière fois !! S'impatienta t-elle

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Temari ? Il l'a rompu et après ? Soupira Kankuro dans le fauteuil

- Ce que ça peut faire ? Mais tout Kankuro !! Suite à l'attaque de L'Akatsuki il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, je te signale nous avons perdu beaucoup de nos ninja et nous avons faillit perdre Gaara, notre forces d'attaque et de défense du village est très faible !depuis que nous avions cette entente avec Konoha nos ennemis n'osaient pas nous attaquer de peur de subir une contre-attaque de Konoha ! Maintenant ils ont le champ libre ! Tu comprends Kanku ? On est à la merci de l'ennemi !! Alors je veux que Gaara m'explique pourquoi il a agit si sottement ! S'énerva t'elle contre le pauvre Kankuro qui se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil.

- la raison dit-tu ?murmura Gaara

- oui ! s'exclama Temari

- nous avons trahit Konoha en aidant Naruto à fuir, alors traitre pour traitre autant l'être jusqu'au bout, de plus nos ninja sont faibles certes cela est vrai mais nous allons remédier à cela, a partir de maintenant Konoha est notre ennemi, alors nos ninja devront recouvrir leur force passé. Lui sourit Gaara

- tu es fou. Murmura-t-elle

- non Tema, Gaara n'est pas fou, il n'a pas l'intention d'attaquer Konoha, il veut juste faire croire à nos ninja qu'ils ne sont plus en sécurité, de ce faite ils s'entraîneront d'avantage en vue du tournoi

- du tournoi ?

- oui celui qui réunis les meilleurs ninjas pour prouver leur puissance, il aura lieu d'ici trois ans.

- ce n'est pas spécialement pour le tournoi, je veux simplement que les habitant de Suna et confiance en leurs capacités

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Tsunade ? Murmura t-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle Jiraya

- dit, Jiraya, et si l'arrogant avait raison ?

- l'arrogant ?

- l'Uchiwa.

- à propos de quoi ?

- et s'il était en vie ? Peut-être n'était-ce que des clones ?

- Sasuke semble le croire aussi

- je l'ai réalisé il y peu, mais Naruto ne se serait jamais tué s'en lui dirent qu'il était le père de ses enfants, non ?

- j'en sais rien Tsunade.

- Je veux y croire. murmura Tsunade en caressant le collier de Naruto sur sa poitrine.

- tu n'as toujours pas tiré un trait sur eux ? constata Jiraya en pensant à son petit frère et à son petit ami décédé.

- Jamais je ne pourrai.

- allez, allez !dit-il en se levant

- Jiraya…WAAAA

Jiraya la plaqua contre le lit

- et si je t'embrassais tu les oublierais ? Non ?! Se positionna t-il au dessus d'elle

- qu'est ce que tu racontes, imbécile ! Lâches moi ! ordonna Tsunade

- Non pas avant de t'avoir embrassé

Tsunade ferma les yeux se mordit la lèvre inférieur, la veine sur sa tempe battait

- Ji-ra-ya !! Le fit elle volait contre le plafond à l'aide de ses jambes

Celui-ci traversa le toit pour s'écrouler à l'extérieur

- Aie.

Tsunade sortit et l'attrapa par le col

- Baka tu veux frôler la mort une troisième fois ? Le regarda t-elle furieuse

- non ! Ça ira….ahaha….

- tss…partit Tsunade en rogne

- Tsunade. Se releva Jiraya

- quoi, encore ?

- désolé mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te ramener parmi nous…

Les poings de Tsunade se serrèrent à cet aveu

- …qui voudrait embrasser une vieille comme toi, beurk ! faisait-il des mimiques

- Jiraya ! T'es un homme mort ! Lui coura t-elle après

Shikamaru appuyé contre une rambarde regarda la Godaime passait en hurlant « qui est-ce que tu traites de vieille ? Tu ne t'es pas regardé ! » Après Jiraya, finalement tout rentrait dans l'ordre, reste à savoir se qu'elle déciderait pour Naruto se rallongea Shikamaru

- Le feignant debout ! Dans mon bureau avec les autres ! Et que ça saute ! lui hurla Tsunade

Finalement peut-être est-ce mieux lorsqu'elle déprimé dans son coin ?

Une heure plus tard tous étaient réunis dans son bureau, Tsunade était assis à son bureau les bras croisés, elle les regardait silencieusement. Elle se daigna finalement parler.

- Tout d'abord je tien à m'excuser pour mon moment de faiblesse, après ce coup de déprime j'ai murement réfléchit, je ne ferais pas d'obsèques pour Naruto.

- Quoi ? Mais Tsunade-sama ! Intervint Sakura

- SILENCE ! Naruto est un traitre à présent et on ne fait pas d'obsèques pour les traitres. Aussi je veux que vous me le rameniez, vivant, que je puisse lui faire passer un sal quart d'heure,

- …

- il n'est pas mort j'en suis certaine maintenant comme Sasuke…

Elle s'attendait à entendre un « pff » mais rien ne vint

- Une minute où est Sasuke ?

- euh…ba…

Tsunade regarda Kakashi bafouiller

- Où est-il ?!

- ben en faite…j'ai du l'enfermer…il n'arrêtait pas de se sauver du village pour allez chercher Naruto.

- Où la tu fais enfermer ?

- au sous-sol.

- Bon vous ne bougez pas d'ici ! Je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous. Se leva t'elle et partit

Elle descendit les nombreux étages et arriva au sous-sol. Le gardien la laissa passé et la suivit lorsqu'elle lui demanda la cellule d'Uchiwa Sasuke.

Tsunade se stoppa devant celle indiquée par le gardien. A travers les barreaux elle vit Sasuke sur un lit au centre d'une petite cellule, il lui tournait le dos

- Sasuke ?

Celui-ci se retourna et elle put voir qu'il contemplait une photo de lui avec Naruto et les jumeaux qu'il se dépêcha de caché. Ce qui fit sourire la Godaime

- qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant

- j'ai une mission pour toi.

- rien à foutre j'en ai déjà une. Se recoucha t-il sur le dos

- Cela tombe bien c'est la même. Sourit la Godaime

A travers ses cheveux corbeau Tsunade put voir ses yeux s'orienter vers elle avec intérêt

- C'est quoi cette mission ? demanda t-il

- oh une broutille, trois fois rien, en gros quelque chose qui devrait te plaire

- alors se n'est pas ce à quoi je pense

- au contraire ramener Naruto pour toi devrait être un jeu d'enfant, non ?

- …

- qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tsunade

- je veux y aller seul.

- hors de question.

- alors c'est non

- dommage c'était une longue mission. Partit-elle

Sasuke se retourna et ne la vit plus. La poisse ! bien sur qu'il voulait y allez ! Le problème et qu'il allait se farcir des crétins avec lui qui le ralentirait. Il serra les dents et les points et se maudit d'être si faible pour ce crétin de blond…oh c'est lui qui le retrouverait et il passerait un sale quart d'heure !!

Tsunade avançait à pas de souris vers la sortie

- Trois…deux…un…murmurait-elle

- Tsunade-sama ! Appela Sasuke

Cette phrase lui décrocha un sourire et elle fonça vers la cellule

Il sut qu'il s'était fait avoir en la voyant rappliquer à la vitesse du son devant sa cellule

- c'est d'accord ! fit Sasuke depuis son lit

- Ravit de l'entendre !

Elle fit signe au gardien de le laisser sortir. Le gardien baissa un levier près de la cellule coupant le courant, permettant à Sasuke de se lever du lit et de sortir

- pratique ces cellules, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Tsunade

- Technologie du pays des neiges ?

- oui.

Ils remontèrent ensemble et regagnèrent le bureau, à leur entrée Sakura et Ino gagatisèrent sur leur Sasuke-kun.

-bien...commença l'Hokage en se rasseyant… une équipe sera à la recherche de Naruto continuellement, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi et Sai, tous les autres durant vos missions je veux que vous soyez attentif aux informations concernant Naruto et les transmettaient à l'équipe de Kakashi. Equipe Kakashi vous pouvez partir quand bon vous semble. Maintenant tout le monde hors de ma vue.

Notre groupe de ninja quitta le bâtiment en se dispersant vers leurs différentes activités.

- Sasuke-kun ? On…on…pourrait faire notre sac ensemble ? demanda Sakura

Sasuke ne se retourna même pas

- mon sac est déjà prêt Sakura

Une demi-heure plus tard Sasuke attendait avec Sakura et Sai à l'entrée de Konoha. Attendant Kakashi qui était encore et toujours en retard

- Naruto avait raison. Dit dans un murmure Sasuke

- Hum ?de quoi Sasuke-kun ? S'enquit Sakura

- ce mec ne me ressemble pas le moins du monde.

- pourtant Uchiwa-kun, mais caractéristique de ninja sont proche des tiennes. Sourit Sai

- Le seul qui soit proches des miennes c'est Naruto. Et personne ne le remplacera, compris le cachet d'aspirine ?! Le regarda froidement Sasuke. Tu ne sais rien de nous.

Sakura soupira, c'était mot pour mot ce que Naruto lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'équipe.

- Contrairement à toi j'ai déjà vu la puissance de Naruto-kun, démoniaque et cruelle, assoiffé de sang, tu ne l'as jamais vu celui-là ?! Continuait de sourire Sai

- Teme ! Je t'interdis de parler de Naruto, il n'est pas comme ça ! Le plaqua sans vergogne Sasuke au sol et pointant Kuzanagi sur sa gorge.

- C'est toi qui ne sais pas comment il est réellement, pourquoi tient tu tellement à lui ? Alors que lorsque nous avons essayée de te secourir tu étais prêt à le tuer.

- Naruto est mon ami, mon seul et meilleur ami, ma famille, mon rival. Nous sommes pareilles. Il est tout pour moi, le seul que je ne toucherai jamais c'est Naruto, par contre tuer n'importe qui d'autres de ce village ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Sourit mal sainement Sasuke

- Sasuke arrête de martyriser se pauvre Sai nous partons. Apparut Kakashi

Sasuke rengaina son épée et partit tranquillement rejoint par Sakura qui commençait déjà à le souler.

- Naruto est un sujet sensible qu'il faut éviter d'aborder avec Sasuke, Sai. Tendit sa main Kakashi

Sai l'accepta et se releva, alors que notre petite troupe allez partir Tsunade les appela depuis la porte, ils se retournèrent,

- C'n'est pas vrai quand est-ce qu'on part à la fin ?! Râla Sasuke qui était tentait de foutre le camp d'une seconde à l'autre

- reste calme Sasuke, intima Kakashi. Hokage-sama ? Qui y a t-il ?

- j'ajoute un membre à votre équipe

- un membre ? Questionna Sakura

De derrière Tsunade un visage gêné apparut

- ah ! Iruka-sensei ! s'exclama surprise Sakura

- C'est une blague ?! S'impatienta Sasuke

- Tsunade-sama, pourquoi un tel choix Iruka n'est qu'un Chunin…c'est dangereux…il n'a plus l'habitude des missions…exposa Kakashi

- la question ne se pose pas. fit Sasuke en disparaissant et réapparaissant derrière Tsunade

- Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais. Le regarda sévèrement Kakashi

Sasuke se tenait derrière Iruka tenant son bras gauche dans le dos tout passant sa lame sous la gorge de celui-ci

- si je le tue maintenant ont est débarrassé. Sourit Sasuke

Bon dieu dès que Naruto n'était plus là, le jeune Uchiwa viré au psychopathe près à tuer tout se qui bouge

- Allons Sasuke-kun, tu ne vas pas tuer Iruka-sensei ? fit soucieuse Sakura

- Et pourquoi pas ?!

- parce que Iruka est le tuteur de Naruto, alors si tu le tue je doute que Naruto soit heureux. Sourit Tsunade

Sasuke crissa des dents et relâcha son ancien sensei. Celui-ci souffla de soulagement, heureusement que son collègue Hatake Kakashi était avec eux sinon, il ne donnerait pas chère de sa peau durant cette mission.

- Bien maintenant que la petite crise est passé, j'ai décidé de mettre Iruka dans votre équipe car il me la demandé, cela fait longtemps qu'il na pas vu Naruto, je suis consciente que son niveau est faible mais vous ne devriez normalement pas avoir à vous battre, aussi vous pourrez lui faire une remise à niveau durant le voyage.

Ainsi ils finirent par partir, avec un autre crétin, la poisse, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se trimbale tous ces plouques, alors comme ça il faudrait lui faire une remise à niveau ? Il s'en chargerai, il va le faire suer sang et eau l'Iruka-sensei.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Kisame se dirigea vers la grande salle à manger du temple, une servante lui avait dit que Yoko serait là. Il entra dedans et la chercha des yeux parmi la foule qui était entrain d'y manger, il se dirigea vers une table où les membres de l'Akatsuki y résidaient en compagnie de Yoko, seul leur chef n'était pas là.

- Yoko-sama. Appela t-il

- Kisame, alors qu'à décidé mon petit corbeau ? Lui souri t-elle

- Il veut vous voir.

- bien allons-y. se leva t-elle

Ils regagnèrent ensemble la chambre d'Itachi, ils le trouvèrent toujours aussi nu assis contre la baignoire, il était couvert de sang. Kisame se précipita vers lui.

- Itachi ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! S'épouvanta-t-il

Itachi affaibli regarda Kisame avec un sourire de douleur

- moi ? Rien…j'ai juste… s'évanouissait-t-il dans ses bras

- Itachi ! Itachi !

- Calme toi Kisame, Itachi à simplement vomis du sang…en très grande quantité…met le dans la baignoire je dois le nettoyer, Kisame, cherche Aya et Saki, elles doivent être dans la grande salle, dit-leur de préparer la salle de purification.

- Aya ? Saki ? La salle ?

- elles sauront, dépêche toi !

- O…oui. Dit Kisame en partant

Pendant qu'elle le lavait, Itachi repris connaissance

- Yo…ko…sama ? Murmura t-il

- Oui Itachi, je suppose que tu acceptes le traitement ? demanda t-elle en finissant de le rincer

- Oui

- Tu sais, Kisame, il a cru que tu t'étais ouvert les veines.

Itachi détourna le regard

- j'y ai songeais…avoua t-il

- je sais…mais tu ne l'as pas fait, Kisame…

- hum ?

- il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est un bon partenaire. Lui avoua-t-elle en l'aidant à sortir de la baignoire

- Il est ?

- non, ce n'est pas lui, il est comme un frère pour toi, allez viens.

Itachi passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Yoko et elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son futon. Puis elle l'allongea dessus et retroussa ses manches.

- qu'allez-vous faire ?

- te préparer pour le traitement, pour ça je dois inscrire sur ton corps un sceau pour empêcher le traitement de te tuer, bien sur lui ne te tuera pas mais la douleur peut-être. Sourit-elle

Itachi la regardait, elle était si froide et sévère à des moments comme dans l'instant qu'on aurait dit une gamine qui s'amusait. Itachi finit par s'endormir en sentant le pinceau parcourir encore et encore son corps en une douce caresse, le berçant. Au bout d'un moment Kisame revint et se figea en voyant le corps du jeune homme.

- que…que…qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? S'approcha t-il de lui en voyant son corps couvert de signes.

- un sceau, maintenant enroules le dans ce draps et suis moi

Kisame s'exécuta et suivit la prêtresse tout en jetant de temps à autre un regard inquiet à son coéquipier, sa tête sur son bras et les cheveux battant l'air au rythme de ses pats. Ils passèrent devant la grande salle au moment où les habitants du temple en sortaient.

- Attend Kisame. Lui fit-elle

Kisame se stoppa à coté d'elle, une illusion bien connue se rapprocha d'elle ainsi que le reste de leur groupe

- Eh, bien, eh bien, son altesse n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Fit Tobi en se prenant un coup sur la tête par Zetsu, l'instant d'après

- Ces peintures plairaient au grand Jashin, matte un peu ça Kaku ! fit Hidan en soulevant le drap

- La ferme tu me fatigues.

- De l'art ! S'extasia Deidara en matant le corps d'Itachi avec Hidan

- Dei-da-ra ! l'Agrippa Sasori furieux

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?!

- la ferme ! Sa te plairais qu'on te reluque comme ça ?! Le traina t-il vers leur quartier

- tu es jaloux ?! Tu veux que je te matte c'est ça ?! Hein ?!

Sasori dont la veine sur sa tempe battait depuis qu'il avait ouvert la bouche lui décolla une aiguille entre les deux yeux.

- en…en…core… perdit conscience Deidara

- tu vas encore devoir le porter. Remarqua Kakuzu

- je sais. Fit Sasori en le mettant sur son épaule en partant.

Kakuzu se retourna et cogna sur la tête d'Hidan

- sa vaut pour toi aussi ! fit-il. Je te signale que tu es entrain de pécher là ! Parti Kakuzu

- quoi mais non ! Selon Jashin… qui le suivi

- Hidan

- Quoi ?

- La ferme.

Ils disparurent à un angle de couloir

Après tout ce remue ménage Kisame soupira en recouvrant correctement Itachi.

- Rasen, j'emmène Itachi à la salle de purification

- c'est si grave que ça ?

- oui, Kisame restera avec moi

- ok.

Après quelque minute de marche, ils entrèrent dans une petite salle éclairée de multiples bougies et en son centre une baignoire octogonale dont les contours était recouverte de bois trônée. Kisame s'alarma quand à l'utilisation de cette salle, dans la baignoire trônée deux chaine et au plafond deux autres pendaient.

- Yoko-sama ?! Appela Kisame

- Ne te préoccupes pas de l'aspect de cette pièce, viens avec Itachi. Lui ordonna telle en entrant dans la vaste baignoire. Kisame monta dedans, ils enlevèrent le drap qui couvrait le jeune homme et tentèrent de le réveiller.

- Itachi, Itachi ? Appela Yoko

- hum… ouvrit les yeux celui-ci. Où suis-je ? Se redressa t-il à genou

- tu es dans la salle de purification. Fit Kisame

- nous allons commencer le traitement, tu es toujours d'accord ?

- oui, je voudrais juste savoir de quoi il est fait ?

Yoko sourit et composa quelque signe, une entité apparut à coté d'elle

- je te présente Saraki.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la créature, corps de panthère, noir ébène, crocs de serpent, de multiples queues de serpent blanc battaient l'air, huit au total,

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça, ils veulent ma photo ?! grogna Saraki

- allons, allons, Saraki. Sourit Yoko en caressant sa tête

- c'est lequel que je dois torturer ?! Esquissa un sourire celle-ci entre ses deux croc proéminant sortant de sa bouche

- celui-la ! indiqua toute contente Yoko en attachant les chevilles d'Itachi au sol et ses bras aux chaines du plafond

- eh, une minute ! Pris peur Itachi une fois attaché à genoux

- n'ai pas peur mon petit corbeau, Saraki adore jouer. Ria t'elle

Kisame sortit de la baignoire et s'éloigna, la prêtresse et les deux servantes de positionnèrent en triangle autour de la baignoire tandis que Saraki assise dedans fixé Itachi

- Le jeu du chat est mon préféré et je suis toujours le chat. Fit-elle

- n'oublie pas Itachi, seule ta volonté te maintiendra en vie, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, mais tu ne mangeras pas ni boiras, lorsque nous commencerons, nous trois ne t'entendrons pas, la seule personne qui pourra communiquer avec toi sera Kisame.

Itachi acquiesça

- Kisame. Appela la prêtresse

- Hum ?

- une fois que cela aura commençait je te déconseille de pénétrer ses marques au sol. Désigna t'elle celle autour de la baignoire. Itachi, Saraki est le traitement, elle va rentrer dans ton corps et ressortir continuellement pour le purifier par les marques que je t'ai dessiné.

- d'accord.

Yoko et les deux servantes composèrent une série de signe et se mirent en transe, les symboles au sol s'activèrent, tandis que Saraki fondait littéralement, le liquide noir et visqueux rempli le récipient jusqu'à la taille d'Itachi, un tentacule s'éleva face à lui avec le visage de Saraki

- bienvenue en enfer ! grogna-t-elle en rentrant brusquement dans le torse d'Itachi

Tous les muscles de l'Uchiwa se contractèrent tirant sur les chaines du plafond, il finit par brusquement s'arquer en arrière en rejetant la tête, poussant un cri transcendant l'âme. D'autres tentacules entrèrent en lui par les pores de sa peau, il les sentait voyager en lui. Il hurla comme cela pendant une semaine, épuisé et la voix rauque il murmura

- Kisame….tu crois

- j'en suis sur. Tu va guérir Itachi

Le chakra noir et visqueux sortit intégralement du corps d'Itachi

- tu as tenue bon, incroyable volonté que tu as là, sortit Saraki sous forme de tentacule.

Itachi la regardait à peine, de toute façon il la voyait flou avec la malédiction des Uchiwa, il se laissait totalement pendre par les bras

- tu as terminé ? demanda Kisame à l'entité

- terminé ? Lorgna Saraki, il me reste ses yeux

- mes…yeux…répéta Itachi

- Oui, le pouvoir des Uchiwa !! S'engouffra-t-elle brutalement dans ses pupilles qui s'activèrent

Itachi hurla de nouveau

Kisame dégaina son épée et se rua vers Itachi pour le libérer mais il se retrouva propulsé contre le mur à peine eu t-il frôlé les signes sol

Deux jours, deux jours de plus où il regardait son coéquipier la bouche ouverte ne prononçant plus un seul mot, du chakra noir ruisselant de ses yeux comme une source infinie. Etait-il mort ? Non l'entité se serait venter de dire qu'il n'était finalement pas si résistant. Bien que cela n'ait aucun rapport, il commençait sérieusement à avoir les crocs ! Comment ce faisait-il qu'il soit toujours en forme en n'ayant rien bu ni manger depuis plus d'une semaine ! Il plaignait son compagnon qui lui était déjà affaibli et qui en plus subissait les assauts du chakra noir.

Le lendemain, le chakra cessa de s'écouler de ses yeux, il se rassembla pour recouvrir sa forme originelle de panthère. Laissant visible le corps nu d'Itachi dépourvu de toutes marques et de tous signes. Le trio sortit de sa transe et Yoko se dirigea vers l'Uchiwa, elle constata qu'il était vivant mais évanouit, Kisame l'aida à le détacher, elle banda ses chevilles et ses poignet ensanglanté puis ses yeux.

- il est guérit ? demanda Kisame en enroulant son ami dans le drap

- oui

- dites, votre entité là...euh

- Saraki ? proposa Yoko

- oui, elle a fait un truc à ses yeux.

- elle a guéri ses yeux

- c'est vrai ?! Se réjouis le requin

- ne te réjouis pas trop cela n'est pas aussi géniale que ça, veille à ce que Itachi n'enlève jamais le bandage de ces yeux.

- mais vous venez de dire qu'ils sont guérit ?

- quand il se réveillera et aura mangé amène le moi je vous expliquerez

- d'accord

Kisame quitta la pièce avec Itachi dans ses bras

- vous avez fait du bon travail les filles, allez vous reposer,

- oui prêtresse. S'inclinèrent-elles

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher, elle s'écroula, mais ne toucha pas le sol

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec deux grands yeux bleu qui la regardaient avec un sourire

- tu joues toujours les fortes mais tu es fatiguée

- il semblerait Rasen. Serais-tu assez aimable pour me ramener dans la chambre

- bien entendue. Sourit Rasen qui cette fois-ci n'était pas sous forme d'illusion.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Dans un village, dans une contrée, à l'heure du marché, une vieille femme vendait les produits de sa ferme, lait frais, fromage, légumes et autres, regardant les passant s'arrêter, acheter ou bien l'ignorer, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin de soleil l'illumine d'une douce chaleur

- Je pourrais avoir du lait s'il vous plait ? Lui sourit un jeune homme

- bien entendue jeune homme, lui tendit elle une bouteille, oh mais dites moi se sont la de beaux petits bébés. Sourit la vieille femme

- oui je les aime plus que tout au monde. Répondit-il en partant après avoir payé

- je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici, continua t-elle

Elle le vit se retourner, ses cheveux d'or flotté au vent, deux perles azur rieuses se fixées sur elle, un sourire à faire pâlir la neige elle-même

- je viens d'arriver

- comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ?

- Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki

**A suivre….**

_Naruto serait-il indemne de l'explosion ?_

_Se jettera t-il dans la gueule du loup au temple de Kyuubi la où réside L'Akatsuki ?_

_Sasuke ne résistera t-il pas à l'envie de se débarrasser de tous ces gêneurs ?_

_Que va devenir notre cher Iruka avec sa remise à niveau ?_

_Qu'on les yeux d'Itachi ?est-il aveugle finalement ?_

_Mais qui est donc Rasen ?_

_Et Yoko ?_

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**** (pas encore définitif)**

- Naruto. Le serra Sasuke dans ses bras

- je suis là Sasuke. murmura Naruto

Toruna : alors ? Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Sasuke : sa va pas la tête j'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque ! Ne refait plus jamais çà !

Toruna : c'était une idée de Naruto son suicide.

Naruto : mort de rire t'as vu leur tête ! Ahahahha !

Tsunade : les petits oiseaux sont bleu, la mer et jaune, le soleil est vert.

Toruna, Sasuke, Naruto : O.o ?...--'…..elle ne c'est pas encore remise du choc

Kakashi : (Chante) Iruka-sensei ! Iruka-sensei !...

Iruka : ….

Toruna : qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kakashi ?

Kakashi : je suis content je vais pouvoir le faire tourner en bourrique, l'entraîner de façon drastique….hihi….tu vas morfler Iruka ! Mourir à petit feu….hihih

Iruka : Toruna ne me laisse pas avec lui ! Je veux revoir les sales gamins de l'académie, je ne suis pas fait pour ça ! Jamais je ne supporterais ce voyage ! (pleurniche)

Sasuke : (arrive en douce derrière lui) si tu veux je peux abréger tes souffrances maintenant…

Iruka : (s'enfuit) tous des taré !!

Sasuke, Kakashi : ahahahahah

Naruto : t'es pas sympas Sasuke !

Sai : au faite Naruto, Sasuke dans la fic il

Sasuke : (l'attrape à la gorge) tu veux mourir ?

Sai : n…non

Kakashi : Sai, je t'ais déjà dit que Naruto était un sujet sensible !

Naruto : y en a marre arrête de les terroriser ou bien je leur raconte comment tu étais petit !

Sasuke : tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Naru, je suis désolé ! Tu ne vas pas leur dire ? Hein ? Naru !

Naruto : y a pas de Naru qui tienne !

Toruna : bon je crois qu'on va les laisser se chamailler ! Voilà, je crois que je vais encore avoir droit au sadique et autres dans les review…tan pis, fallait que je le fasse !

Une question, Itachi vous le voyez genre dominateur ou soumis ? (Ne pas se fier aux apparences)

Ce chap. n'est pas aussi drôle que les autres j'en suis consciente…mais je devais en passer par là ! --'

Alors qui a cru que mon Naru était mort ?! Est que Tsunade et Itachi allait se suicider ?!

Ce que j'ai mis pour le prochain chapitre n'est pas définitif ! Il faut d'abord que je prenne connaissance de votre opinion : « cela vous dérange t-il un saut temporel ? » j'entends par là faire s'écouler plusieurs jours, semaines, voir mois.

Pour ceux qui attendes le chapitre 2 d'Indispensable, étant extrêmement long et je me suis vraiment appliqué pour garder la fidélité du premier et ainsi ne pas vous décevoir il aura mit longtemps avant d'arriver, mais il ne devrait plus trop tarder je pense que cela sera début aout.

Perso, j'ai adoré ce chapitre 8.

Merci pour les coms ! Du chap. 7 et à tous ceux qui m'ont choisit en favorite story et auteur !

Allez bisous à tous


	9. L'étoile du chaos

**Chapitre 9 : L'Etoile du Chaos **_**(première partie)**_

_Elle le vit se retourner, ses cheveux d'or flottés au vent, deux perles azur rieuses se fixées sur elle, un sourire à faire pâlir la neige elle-même_

_- je viens d'arriver_

_- comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ?_

_- Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki_

La vieille femme l'examina un moment, elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, ce jeune homme pourrait lui être très utile. De plus il semblait être un ninja à en juger par le bandeau qu'il arborait.

- Naruto-kun, voudriez vous travailler dans ma ferme ?

Naruto la regarda à son tour, est-ce un piège de l'Akatsuki ou bien est-ce réellement une vieille dame qui avait besoin d'aide ?

- quelque chose ne va pas Naruto-kun ? demanda t-elle

- ce n'est rien, j'accepte. Lui sourit-elle

La vieille dame semblait forte heureuse de sa réponse, elle rangea son attirail dans sa carriole, Naruto grimpa à côté d'elle et ils partirent pour la ferme. Ils arrivèrent enfin après une petite demi-heure de route très cabossée. Il y avait une petite maison en bois qui comportait le nécessaire à la vie de tous les jours à côté se dressait une petite étable avec une vache, trois cochons, plusieurs poules et l'unique cheval de trait qui tirait fièrement la carriole. Près de la maison se dressait un grand potager.

- c'est modeste mais tu y es le bienvenu.

- non

La femme le regarda sans comprendre

- je trouve cela magnifique !

Ce garçon réussit à chasser les tourments de son cœur qui la préoccupaient rien que par son sourire, cela lui rappelait tellement de vieux souvenirs. Elle lui fit visiter la maison et lui indiqua sa chambre. Ce qui étonna Naruto c'est qu'elle vivait seule mais possédait deux chambres.

- quelqu'un d'autre vie ici ? demanda t-il

La vieille femme resta silencieuse en observant la chambre puis baissa les yeux.

- c'est la chambre de mon fils mais il ne vit plus ici. Partit-elle

- vous êtes sûre que je peux la prendre ? Il ne revient pas de temps en temps ?

- la dernière fois qu'il ma rendu visite c'était il y a un an

Naruto déballa ses affaires et rejoignit la vieille dame dans le salon, une délicieuse odeur s'échappait de la marmite sur le feu.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Y en a marre Kakashi!! Se plaignit Sasuke

- calme-toi. Souriait Kakashi en lisant son livre à l'ombre d'un arbre

- Kakashi-san a raison! Sasuke-kun. Approuva son collègue

- rien à foutre ! dit-il en l'attrapant par le coup. Je devrais vous tuez, vous ne faites que nous ralentir ! cria Sasuke à l'intention d'Iruka

- Nous avons mis trois ans à te retrouver et cela ne fait que trois mois que nous sommes en mission ! Le raisonna Sakura en préparant le petit déjeuner.

- et pourquoi c'est moi qui dois m'occuper d'Iruka ? Continua Sasuke

- eh bien, moi je suis trop occuper par le dernier livre de Jiraya quand à Sakura avec l'entrainement de Tsunade-sama elle risquerait de lui briser tous les organes…

- et pour la face de lune c'est quoi son excuse ? fit suspicieux Sasuke

- Sai ? C'est un assassin sans pitié. Continua Kakashi

- et moi alors, je vous signale que j'étais un traître ! Mon sensei fut Orochimaru ! Argumenta t-il

- ma, c'est vrai, mais tu restes le mieux désigné, de toute façon tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

Sasuke ragea et partit s'asseoir près du feu

- allons Sasuke-kun, commença Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons retrouver Naruto ! Je suis sûre que nous obtiendrons des informations dans la prochaine ville. Lui tendit-elle un bol de soupe.

- ouais.

Après avoir remplit leur estomac, ils se mirent en route pour la ville près de laquelle ils avaient campé. Ils avaient atterri là par du bouche à oreille de certaines personnes disant qu'ils auraient aperçu une traîné orange, ou bien, un voyageur solitaire accompagné de deux enfants… bref ils étaient là maintenant espérant trouver Naruto. Notre petite troupe ne passait pas inaperçu. Cinq personnes arborant le bandeau d'un village ninja marchant au milieu d'un petit marché où il ne devait pas y avoir l'ombre de ninja dans celui-ci.

- je peux vous aider ? demanda une vieille femme derrière son petit stand

- oui madame ! s'avança Sakura. Elle sortit une photo de sa sacoche et la montrât. Auriez-vous déjà vu ces trois personnes ?

La vieille femme prit la photo et observa

- ooh mais c'est Naruto-kun !! S'exclama la dame

Automatiquement les autres habitants s'approchèrent d'eux

- vous connaissez Naruto-kun ? demanda une petite fille en tirant sur la tunique de Sasuke

- vous savez où il est ? demanda celui-ci

- oh oui !! Miranda va venir avec lui, elle ne devrait pas tarder ! fit-elle joyeuse

- euh s'il vous plait, vous avez l'air de bien le connaitre ? demanda Sakura

- Oh oui ! Grand frère Naruto nous aide beaucoup ! Il a réparé l'école et construit le pont la bas. Fit une petite fille

- il y avait plein de grand frère Naruto ! fit un garçon

- plein ? S'étonna Sakura

- multiclonnage. Murmura Sasuke

- oui, c'est comme sa qu'il l'appelle ! dit un pécheur

- et ses adorables petit bout-chou ! S'extasia une jeune femme, ils sont trop mignons.

- euh, cela fait combien de temps qu'il est ici ? demanda Iruka

La vieille femme le regarda et lui expliqua.

- cela va faire trois mois qu'il ait au village, il aide Miranda dans toute ses récoltes, elle est assez âgée maintenant, c'est un merveilleux papa, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il n'arrête pas de s'appeler maman ?

- c'est compliqué. Expliqua Kakashi

- c'est ce qu'il disait aussi mais qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? Fut suspicieuse l'ancêtre

- oh, c'est un ami, nous voulions lui rendre un objet, ceci ! Montra le collier du premier Hokage Sakura

-eh bien vous allez pouvoir lui rendre, la charrette de Miranda arrive. Indiqua-t-elle en pointant l'entrée de la ruelle.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Naruto-kun !!! Appela la vieille femme

Naruto au milieu du potager se redressa pour voir qui l'appelait

- qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- la carriole est prête ! Viens, on s'en va !

- j'arrive !

Il fini de ramasser les potirons quand quelque chose sembla bouger près du sol pleureur qui bordait la clôture. Par réflexe il sortit un kunai et s'approcha de deux paniers posés près de celui-ci.

Apparemment ses deux petits anges étaient éveillés, ils se portaient comme un charme. Pourtant il avait juré voir quelque chose bouger. Il s'appuya contre l'arbre et souffla un coup

- vigilance constante hein Temari. Se remora Naruto

- je te le fais pas dire ! Murmura une voix

Deux bras sortirent de l'arbre et l'attrapèrent

- lâchez moi, qui que vous soyez ! hurla Naruto

- ce n'est pas la peine de crier, je vais gentiment t'emmener. Murmura t-il en l'englobant petit à petit dans l'arbre. Des racines commencèrent elles aussi à engloutir les deux paniers quand Miranda s'approcha du potager

- Naruto-kun ? Tu es prêt ?

- ba-chanmmmmmmm !

- Naruto-kun ? S'avança-t-elle vers le faible son émis

Elle écarta les branches feuillues de l'arbre et se figea

- Zetsu ?! S'exclama t-elle

L'homme se stoppa et observa la vieille femme, Naruto profita de cette inattention pour sectionner les branche qui le retenait ainsi que ses enfants et courut se mettre derrière l'ancêtre.

- vous connaissez les membres de l'Akatsuki ? S'étonna Naruto

- oui c'est mon fils.

- vous plaisantez ? N'est ce pas ? C'était un piège ? Depuis le début ? conclut Naruto

- non, je te jure que non ! Voulut s'expliquer la vieille dame en voyant Naruto reculer

- ma mère n'a rien à voir là dedans ! Maintenant sois sage et laisse moi te prendre. Sourit Zetsu

Naruto regarda rapidement sous ses pied, le sol était devenu si moue. Il vit avec effarement que son corps était enfoncé jusqu'aux genoux.

- ba-chan, merci pour tout. Sourit Naruto en s'enfonçant

- quoi ? Non, Zetsu arrête ! Lâche-le !! hurla la vieille

Mais contre toute attente le corps de Naruto explosa en fumée

- un clone, tss…pesta Zetsu en se fondant dans la nature pour rattraper le vrai qu'il voyait s'enfuir au loin

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le sol, une main attrapa ses cheveux en le tirant vers le haut.

- qu'est ce que tu fabriques vieille femme ?!

Un claquement retenti et la partie blanche du visage de celui-ci se mit à rougir

- on ne parle pas à sa mère comme ça ! Ne fait pas de mal à Naruto-kun, c'est un bon garçon

- de toute façon, à cause de toi je l'ai perdu de vue. Murmurât-il

- viens me voir plus souvent Zetsu, je ne suis pas éternelle. Murmura la femme

Zetsu observa le sol, si intéressant était-il.

- tu, la récolte ça a été ? Bafouilla L'Akatsukien

- oui mon ange.

Elle le lâcha et il disparut dans le sol ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. Elle soupira bruyamment et conduisit le dernier panier avec des efforts surhumain dans la carriole. Elle retourna chez elle et se rendit dans la chambre de son fils. Les affaires de Naruto ni était plus. Alors il était vraiment partit ?

Elle prit place dans la carriole et se dirigea vers le village. Tous les habitant du village allez regretter son départ. C'était certain. Elle traversa la petite ruelle jusqu'à son emplacement et stoppa sa carriole

- eh Miranda !!

La vieille femme descendit et se retourna

- oh ! Hamayaji !

- laisse-moi te présenter des amis de Naruto-kun ! Tiens il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non

- dites-moi où il est !!! Imposa Sasuke en pointant Kuzanagi sur elle

- roh, Sasuke-kun ! Soit poli tu veux !! Tapa sur sa tête Sakura. Excusez-le ! S'inclina Sakura

- eh Miranda, alors dit-nous, il est où le beau garçon !!! S'exclama une jeune femme

Derrière celle-ci Sasuke récité les divers moyen de la tuer dans les pires souffrances, de quel droit avait t'elle posé les yeux sur lui ? Il n'était pas jaloux, Naruto était, était…était…un simple ami, oui, c'est ça, il ne faisait que le protéger, ce n'était pas de la jalousie s'il la tuait ?

- il ne viendra plus, Katarina. Mon fils a essayé de l'emmener de force.

- juste pour savoir, l'ancêtre ? Écarta les gens sur son passage Sasuke jusqu'à elle. Il est où que je le bute !! Agita t-il son épée dans tout les sens.

Kakashi eut vite fait de le ligoter, Sasuke était un très grand ninja mais quand on parle de Naruto ce n'était plus qu'un Genin idiot. Ce qui l'amusait énormément.

- continuez s'il vous plait madame. S'inclina Sakura

Miranda regarda Sasuke ligoté, qui était ce garçon mal élevé pour Naruto-kun ? Les villageois se dispersèrent au fur et à mesure.

- Mais qui êtes vous ? demanda Miranda

- moi je suis Iruka Umino, le professeur d'académie de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Expliqua Iruka

- moi je suis un autre professeur, un grade plus haut. Ferma son livre Kakashi

- Et lui ? demanda Miranda

- moi c'est Sai, je suis un assassin.

- un, un quoi ?! S'étouffa Miranda

- allons Sai ! ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !! Le tapa sur la tête Kakashi

- mais…tenta Sai

- alors vous, vous êtes sa petite amie la maman des petits ? conclut Miranda avec un sourire

Sakura devint toute rouge à l'entente de ses propos

- non ! Je, je ne suis que son amie ! Ah ah ah !

- oh et toi ? T'es le bouffon de service ? fit-elle à l'intention de Sasuke ligoté au sol

- répète un peu vieille peau ?! se releva Sasuke en criant

Kakashi attrapa Sasuke par un bout de corde pour l'empêcher de sauter sur la vieille femme, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Uchiwa. Qui sait, il l'aurait peut-être mordu ?

- vous ne sauriez pas où il est partit par hasard ? Tenta Kakashi

- si

- où ?! Pressa Sasuke

- ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite.

- pourquoi ? S'enquit Sai

- quand j'ai demandé à Naruto où il irait par la suite, il m'a simplement répondu _« La ou l'étoile me guidera » _en souriant

Ces mots étaient vagues, qu'entendait Naruto par cette phrase ? Chacun se posaient la question tout en continuant leur route. Pour allez où ? Si seulement il le savait, il marchait simplement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un aurait subitement un déclique. Déclique qui devenait trop long au gout de Sasuke évidement.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Yoko ?

Une voix chaleureuse résonnait dans une grande pièce glaciale.

- Rasen…murmura celle-ci

- enfin réveillée la marmotte ?! dit-il gaiement

- de nous deux, je te signale que c'est toi la marmotte !

- oui, oui…

- tu te moques de moi ? Serra le point Yoko

- moi ? bien sûre que non ! Ah ah ah…

- ooooooh Raaaaseeeeeennn ! Pesta Yoko en le poussant au bas du lit.

- ce n'est pas très gentil.

- ne commence pas, je dois aller voir Itachi là. Tu aurais du me réveiller plus tôt !

Il la vit se vêtir de son habit de prêtresse

- tu peux m'aider au lieu de me reluquer ? demanda t-elle en lui tendant une grande ceinture de tissus passablement énervé

- mais bien sûre Yoko-sama, combien de temps comptes tu jouer à cela ?

- se n'est pas un jeu, tu le sais très bien ! C'est à cause de Mikoto si je suis ici, à cette place et séparée de ce qui met chère. Et sans moi tu ne serais pas là non plus !

- oui, merci mon amour. Embrassa t-il la base de sa nuque

- arrête ça !

- d'accord alors je ne joue plus. Avoua t-il la retournant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche

- tu es si effronté ! Se recula Yoko

- oui mais c'est comme cela que tu m'aimes ?

- prétentieux, sortit elle de sa chambre suivit de Rasen qui devenait une ombre

- arrogant ! Continua-t-elle en traversant les couloirs

- Yoko-sama sa ne va pas ? S'enquit une servante qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir la jeune femme hausser le ton

- si, ne t'inquiète pas. Se rendit-elle dans les jardins

Dans le kiosque elle trouva Itachi accompagné de Kisame

- Itachi ? Appela t-elle

L'intéressé se retourna dans la direction de l'appel

- Yoko-sama ? demanda t-il

- oui, s'approcha t-elle de lui. L'entrainement ça se passe bien ?

Itachi serra sa canne instinctivement

- disons que se serait mieux si je voyais se que je fais. Répondit-il tandis qu'elle enlevait la bande autour de ses yeux.

- je sais mais patience, ouvre les yeux

L'ainé des Uchiwa s'exécuta bien que cela ne change rien pour lui

- comment est-ce ? demanda t-il

- en très bonne voie ! fit heureuse Yoko

- cela fait trois mois que vous me dites ça.

- écoute Itachi le premier mois tu n'avais plus de globe oculaire et grâce au traitement tu as des globes oculaires complètement neuf.

- mais quand verrais-je ?!

- se n'est qu'une question de temps, le rassura t-elle en re bandant ses yeux.

- Yoko ? demanda Rasen

Elle se retourna soudain exaspérée

- tu es encore là ! s'exclama telle

- mais oui, jolie fleur. Sourit-il

- qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- pour Naruto tu as des nouvelles ?

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil et se mordit la lèvre comme lorsque quelque chose l'ennuyait.

- l'équipe 7. Répondit la prêtresse

- il y est retourné ?! Fut surpris Rasen

- non, mais ils ont formé une nouvelle équipe, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai et Iruka sont à la recherche du Jinchuriki depuis trois mois déjà.

- Iruka ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait avec eux ?! S'étonna Rasen

- Vous le connaissez ? Fut surpris Kisame

- Il est le professeur académique de Konoha, c'est étrange que vous le connaissiez. Constata Itachi

- En quoi est-ce étrange ? demanda Rasen

- eh bien…commença Itachi

- Itachi, Kisame, Laissez nous ! Tonna Yoko

Kisame se leva et s'exécuta en emmenant Itachi qui ne voyait toujours rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu allais leur dire ?! Pesta Yoko. Tu veux tout faire capoter ?

- non, rien de spécial, juste que je l'ais connu en étant à Konoha. Expliqua t-il en cessant d'être son apparence spectrale.

- C'est bien ce que je dis !

- allons calme toi, ce n'est pas si grave. Posa t-il sa main sur son épaule

- pas si grave ?! Pas si grave ?! Cria t-elle en dégageant son épaule. Je m'efforce de faire en sorte que Naruto revienne auprès de nous ! Que tes amis de l'Akatsuki ne découvre pas notre identité et toi tu allais révéler une chose capitale ! CRETIN !! Finit-elle. HORS DE MA VUE !!!! Se leva-t-elle en colère

- allons mon amour calme toi. Ce doit-être les hormones qui te travaille, tu ne serais pas enceinte ?

- En….ceinte….TU ES….TU ES….UN CRETIN !!!!!! J'AI DIT DEGAGE !! Lui balança tel son poing.

Rasen fut projeté à travers les jardins pour finir sa course contre le mur de l'enceinte partiellement assommé.

- je suis sûre que t'es enceinte c'est comme la dernière fois…soupira t-il en redevant une ombre à l'approche des servantes du temple.

- Monsieur Rasen ça va ? S'enquit l'une d'entre elle.

- bien sûre. Sourit Rasen en disparaissant.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Hashikage-sama ! Hashikage-sama ! Un intrus ! Un intrus a réussi à passer le mur toxique ! Accourut un Ninja dans le temple.

- Hashikage-sama ! Hashikage-sama ! Continuait le ninja essoufflé

- que signifie tout se tapage ?! Se leva l'intéressé de son siège

- Hashikage-sama….un intrus….il…il a franchit la barrière toxique qui protège le village ! expliqua le ninja

- à quel village appartient t-il ?

- il ne porte pas de bandeau maitre !

- eh bien tuez-le ! ordonna le chef

- Nous avons déjà essayé, il nous repousse sans nous tuer ! Il se dirige vers ici !

- Soit. Fit l'Hashikage en prenant son Katana près de son fauteuil. Amenez-moi à lui

- Oui !

L'Hashikage suivit le ninja jusqu'à l'entrée du village, il n'était pas encore arrivé aux portes que l'intrus les avait déjà franchit. Il se stoppa et dégaina son épée de son fourreau.

- Qui es-tu ? fit t-il à l'intrus dissimulé sous sa cape.

- alors comme ça tu es devenue Hashikage, Sumaru.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Il n'y pas que ton nom que je connaisse, es-tu devenu plus fort ou pleures tu encore ta mère ? fit l'intrus

- Comment oses-tu ?! POISON DE LA NUIT ! Effectua Sumaru

Un immense papillon apparu, volant rapidement vers l'inconnu qui n'eu aucun mal à l'arrêter

- comment peux-tu connaitre le point faible de cette technique ?! Ragea Sumaru

- je crois que tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, après tout le vent balaie n'importe quel poison, est-ce comme ça que tu accueilles tes alliés ou est-ce simplement le faite que ce soi moi ? fit l'inconnu en enlevant sa capuche.

- Na…Naruto ! s'exclama Sumaru en allant à sa rencontre. Comment vas-tu ?

Sumaru allait le serrer contre lui mais Naruto le stoppa

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto dévoila sous sa cape deux adorables petits bambins. Sumaru fut observé par deux grands yeux bleu identiques à Naruto mais l'autre ne semblait pas beaucoup l'aimer, ses yeux noir scrutateur ne lui inspirait pas confiance et le mettait mal à l'aise.

- viens on sera mieux à l'intérieur.

- Hashikage-sama, qui est-ce ? demanda un ninja

- aucune importance ! Retournez à vos postes ! Naruto vient. Lui fit signe Sumaru

Ils entraient dans une demeure en bois. A l'intérieur se situait toutes l'organisation du village, il fut conduit à l'étage où le décor changea complètement.

- Bienvenue chez moi, Naruto. Lui sourit Sumaru

Naruto put admirer une large pièce où se tenait le salon, sur la gauche se trouvait la cuisine et la salle de bain. Sur la droite une chambre.

- tu vis au dessus ?

- oui, c'est assez pratique mais il y a aussi des inconvénients. Dès qu'ils ont un problème ils frappent à ma porte. Soupira t-il en se glissant dans le canapé.

Naruto lui sourit et déposa ses enfants à coté de lui.

- au fait qui est leur mère à tes petits monstres ?

- c'est moi

- tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non

- ok, admettons, qui est le père alors ?

- tu ne le connais pas.

- bon alors peut-être peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es leur mère ?

- c'est trop compliqué Sumaru pas maintenant. Implora Naruto en ce changeant en fille.

Sumaru le vit se dévêtir de son haut, sa poitrine était énorme, elle semblait prête à exploser. Un léger filet coulait de ces tétons ce qui l'intrigua.

- qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'approcha t-il

- ce n'est rien. Se détourna t-il

- tu…tu as du lait ?! S'étouffa presque Sumaru

- il n'y a rien d'étrange la dedans vu que je suis leur mère ! expliqua Naruto en cachant sa poitrine

- tu veux dire que tu les as mis au monde ?! La pointa du doigt le noiraux

- oui !

- qui est le père ! Redemanda Sumaru

Naruto exaspéré effectua un clone de Sasuke

- voilà, c'est lui leur père ! T'es content ?!

- yo ! fit le clone

Sumaru resta sans voix

- ce mec à l'air d'un gros con !

- dit donc l'avorton, pour qui tu te prends pour m'insulter ? fit Sasuke

- je rêve ? C'est vraiment lui ?

- Kyuubi, ne complique pas les choses, s'il te plait !

- quoi je voulais juste rigoler. Fit-il en prenant dans ses bras Naruto par derrière

- rah, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ! Pesta Naruto

- ton petit ami s'appelle Kyuubi le renard à neuf queues ? fit Sumaru

- ça ne va pas la tête ?! Firent les deux concerné

- je suis perdu là Naruto

- Kyuubi sort de ce clone ! exigea Naruto

- Okay

Un filet orangé sortit du clone pour donner une petite réplique du grand renard

- lui c'est Kyuubi ! indiqua Naruto énervé. Et lui c'est Sasuke, le père de Sanako et Ryusuke !

- d'accord ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver !

Naruto soupira et pris Ryusuke pour le faire téter. Au bonheur du petit

- Il a l'air assez démoniaque leur père.

- je ne te le fais pas dire. Fit Naruto

- alors vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? Prit-il Sanako dans ses bras pour laisser une place à Naruto

- y a pas eu de rencontre, on est des amis d'enfance. Aie ! Ryu va doucement. Tempêta Naruto

Sumaru écoutait son ami raller après le petit garçon

- alors toi t'es Sanako ? fit –il en mettant la petite face à lui.

- ig..ge gi ai pa hi . fit la petite amusée en voyant un autre sosie de son père.

- elle a l'air de bien m'aimer ?

- elle aime tout le monde, surtout ceux qui ressemble à son père mais quand elle est avec son père elle s'arrête plus de rigoler c'est automatique. Expliqua Naruto

- je vois, donc ce Sasuke et toi avez décidé de sortir ensemble ?

- Non, il m'a violé.

- QU-QUOI ?! S'étouffa Sumaru faisant sursauter Sanako

- euh….ou….ouin, ouin, ouin….

- chut sanako, là… fit Naruto

- ouin….ouin…..ouin….

- mon autre moi prend Sanako.

Le clone de Sasuke prit sanako. La petite s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer pour se mettre à rire en attrapant les cheveux de celui-ci

- c'est dingue ! Fut subjugué Sumaru

- je te le fais pas dire, mais ça ne marche pas avec Ryusuke

- qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- y a qu'à voir son chakra. Soupira Naruto

- Que qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Fut Horrifier Sumaru

Le petit garçon qui tétait tranquillement avait maintenant un regard de braise envers le clone. Des tentacules de chakra sortait de son corps et battait l'air menaçante.

- sa arrive de plus en plus souvent, comment t'expliquer, c'est son chakra, il est de plus en plus actif. Il n'aime pas son père. Pour une raison que j'ignore il veut toujours le tuer.

- mais c'est un gosse.

- détrompe toi, il a déjà réussit à mettre son frère au tapis

- son frère ?

- celui de Sasuke, il fait partit de l'Akatsuki.

- L'Akatsuki ? Et il l'a terrassé ?

- ouais, épatant ?

- carrément !

- oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il devienne comme son père. Rend sanako

Le clone remis sanako à Sumaru et disparut. Ainsi que le chakra de Ryusuke

- vraiment étrange, bref tu dis qu'il t'a violé ?

- en quelque sorte….

Naruto continua ainsi finissant par tout lui expliquer.

- tu sais Naruto, j'ai reçut il y a trois mois un rouleau secret de la part de ton Hokage.

- ah ouais ?

- le genre de rouleau que seul le chef du village est autorisé à lire. Tu veux le lire ?

- je croyais que c'était uniquement destiné au chef de village ?

- oui mais sa te concerne.

Sumaru ouvrit le tiroir d'un petit meuble et en sortit le fameux rouleau qu'il lui tendit.

_« Konoha, Village caché de la feuille, Pays du feu,_

_Le 13 Mai_

_Hashikage Sumaru,_

_Moi, Tsunade, Godaime Hokage vous informe de la disparition de notre Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. Il est présentement accompagné de deux enfants, une fille Sanako et un garçon Ryusuke. En temps qu'allié, si vous disposez d'une quelconque information concernant cette affaire merci de me la faire parvenir._

_Godaime Hokage »_

- C'était il y a trois mois ?

- oui, au début je n'ai pas tellement compris mais quand je te vois c'est tout de suite plus clair. Dit Sumaru

- alors ? demanda Naruto

- alors quoi ?

- tu vas lui dire que je suis là ?

- non, tu es mon ami, tu m'as aidé par le passé aussi à mon tour je le ferais, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

- merci.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Trois mois de plus qu'ils tournaient en rond à visiter n'importe qu'elle endroit en rapport avec la phrase que Naruto aurait prononcé. Trois mois qu'il se coltinait l'entrainement, non la remise à niveau d'Iruka. Trois mois qu'il ne dormait plus ! Enfin, façon de parler. Il commençait vraiment à saturer ! Comment Naruto avait-il tenu trois ans à lui courir après ?!

- J'en ai marre ! Pesta une fois de plus Sasuke en s'élançant sur Iruka

- Sasuke-kun ! Une seconde ! Courut Iruka

- Bon à rien ! Pas capable de détecter ma présence ! Qui m'a donné un nul pareil ?! Je veux chercher Naruto ! Bordel !

- Sasuke-kun calme toi ! Sourit Iruka

- cette fois si je vais te tuer ! Katon boule de feu suprême !

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!! KAKASHIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAN !!! hurla Iruka en esquivant les boules de feu

- ils ont l'air de s'amuser. Sourit Kakashi

- moi aussi je peux jouer avec Iruka ? demanda Sai en dessinant

- non. Fit Kakashi

- pourquoi, de toute façon Sasuke-kun va le tuer ! rétorqua Sai

- roh, Kakashi-sensei ! Dites lui d'arrêter ! Rouspéta Sakura en préparant le déjeuner

- pourquoi ?

- pourquoi ? Parce qu'il va le tuer !

- crois moi je connais bien Iruka, il n'y a que dans les cas extrême où il peut dévoiler ces talents, il s'en sortira. Continua t-il de lire son livre

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! hurla Iruka

- Kakashi-sensei ! Sasuke vient de lui planter un Kunai dans l'épaule ! fit Sakura en secouant le dit sensei

- allons Sasuke-kun, on peut discuter ?! Demandait Iruka qui voyait Sasuke se rapprocher de l'arbre sur lequel il était accroché par le kunai

- discuter ? bien sûre, vous voulez mourir de quel façon ?claqua t-il sa main à coté de la tête d'Iruka

- Sas'ke. Arrête de martyriser Iruka-sensei.

Notre brun se figea, cette voix, cela faisait six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se retourna doucement.

- Naruto ? murmura Sakura

- restez là. Ordonna Kakashi

Ce blond, se bleu cristallin, Naruto était là entre les arbres. Il le regarda figé, il n'y croyait plus, combien de fois avait-il rêvé qu'il apparaisse comme ça de nulle part, comme avant.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui avec son habituel sourire idiot, une fois arrivé devant Sasuke, il plaça ses bras autour de son cou se collant à lui.

- Naruto c'est toi ?

- je t'ai manqué Sa-su-ke ? murmura celui-ci à son oreille

- Na….AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto venait de planter un kunai dans le dos de Sasuke

- tu n'es pas assez prudent sa-su-ke. Murmura Naruto en lui donnant un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes ce qui fut douloureux pour lui.

L'apparence de Naruto s'estompa laissant place à Iruka

- je suis désolé Sasuke-kun mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. S'excusa Iruka

Sasuke se retourna pour voir l'Iruka empalé se transformer en rondin de bois

- sub…stitution ? S'évanoui Sasuke

- Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ? Kakashi-sensei ! demanda Sakura en se précipitant vers Sasuke

- Ca veut dire que Sasuke a un point faible mortel. Nous allons rentrer à Konoha nous ne sommes pas loin et puis l'Hokage veut nous voir

- Je ne parle pas de ça !

- mais moi si, soignes le et nous partons

Quelques jours plus tard…

- m…mmh… où suis-je ? Cligna des yeux Sasuke

- ah ! Sasuke-kun ? Tu es réveillé !

- cette voix….Sakura ? Tourna t-il la tête

- oui !

- où est-on ?

- à l'hôpital de Konoha.

- l'hô…l'hôpital ?! Se releva d'un coup Sasuke….aie…

- tu ne dois pas bouger Sasuke !

- Naruto est là ?

- Naruto ? Sasuke-kun tu es sur que sa va ? Naruto est partit de Konoha il y a six mois. Termina Sakura en rallongeant Sasuke sur le lit

- je le sais, alors pourquoi on est là ?

- pourquoi ? Mmmm Tsunade-sama voulait voir Kakashi-sensei alors on est rentrée et puis tu étais blessé, Iruka t'a bien amoché

- ce n'était qu'un kunai !

- non, ceux d'Iruka son emplit de poison pour combler sa défiance de force

- poison ?

- oui, ça fait une semaine que tu dors, ce poison provoque un lourd sommeil mais il ralentit la guérison aussi, malgré mes soins et ceux de Tsunade ta blessure ne s'est pas encore refermé.

- tss, ce petit merdeux va me le payer

- mais oui, aller mange, fait aaaaah

- quoi ? nonmmmmmmmmmmmm….chakura, chai pas chaim !

- on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Lui enfourna-t-elle une autre cuillère

Pendant ce temps là dans la tour de l'Hokage…

- Désolé de vous recevoir que maintenant, Shizune et sa paperasse…soupira Tsunade

- Si vous le faisiez en temps et en heures, il n'y en aurait pas autant ! répliqua Shizune

- allons ce n'est pas grave. Sourit Kakashi

- Bref, où en sont les recherches ?

- Nous avons cherché Naruto durant trois mois, nous l'avions trouvé dans un petit village mais un membre de l'Akatsuki nous a devancés et il a pris la fuite. Expliqua Iruka

- au moins ce n'est pas eux qui l'ont. Fit soulagée la blonde

- puis nous avons cherché tous les endroits en rapport avec une étoile. Finit Iruka

- une étoile ? Arqua un sourcil Tsunade

Kakashi prit le relai afin de lui expliquer le reste.

- avant de partir Naruto aurait dit à la dame qui la hébergée « j'irai là où l'étoile me guidera », donc depuis trois mois nous cherchons maintenant quelque chose en rapport avec l'étoile.

- hum, donc six mois et aucune nouvelle de lui

- oui.

- une étoile tu dis ? Sa me fait penser à quelque chose, suivez moi.

Tsunade se leva et sortit de son bureau en compagnie d'Iruka et Kakashi

- Tsunade-sama vous avez rendez-vous avec les membres du conseil ! Râla Shizune

- tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller sans moi, tu as bien su le faire la dernière fois ? La foudroya du regard Tsunade avant de partir

Apparemment Tsunade n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'elle avait fait…

Ils descendirent profondément sous la tour afin de trouver la salle des archives, Tsunade parcourus les allées à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier.

- Tsunade-sama que chercher vous ? demanda Kakashi

- Hum, eh bien, il me semble que Naruto est effectué une mission au village caché de l'étoile.

- le village caché de l'étoile ? Connais pas. fit Kakashi

- tout simplement parce que ce village est assez récent dans le temps de plus il serait protégé par une barrière toxique naturelle rendant toute exploration aérienne impossible.

- comment reçoivent-ils les alertes et le courrier ? demanda Iruka

- ils les reçoivent, seulement nous devons les confier au postier itinérant

- il suffit de leur demander l'emplacement du village ? proposa Iruka

- il suffirait sauf que nous avons déjà essayé, Ibiki en a déjà interrogé un, il a finit par craqué, mais tout ce qu'il a pu nous dire c'est que quelqu'un de ce village l'attendait devant un désert toxique. A moins de connaitre l'entrée secrète il est impossible d'y pénétrer.

- Naruto connaît ce chemin ? Réfléchissait Kakashi

- oui.

- qui était avec lui en mission ?

- hum, Neji, Tenten et Lee.

- pourquoi ne pas leur demander ? proposa Iruka

- impossible, ces trois là sont en mission au pays de la foudre. De plus ils n'auraient pas vu le chemin menant au village.

- comment Naruto le connait-il ? Questionna Kakashi

- humm, dans son rapport Naruto indique qu'il s'est lié d'amitié avec un certain Sumaru à l'époque et que celui-ci lui aurait donné l'accès en cas de problème.

- qui est ce Sumaru ? demanda Iruka

- Il est devenu l'actuel Hashikage du village caché de l'étoile. J'ai envoyé des rouleaux à nos alliés afin qu'il nous prévienne si Naruto se réfugié chez eux, malheureusement je doute que ce Sumaru nous prévienne si c'était le cas.

- vous n'avez pas fait interroger Naruto par l'Anbu ? S'étonna Kakashi

- Bien sûre que si, seulement, Naruto n'est pas comme les autres, la torture d'Ibiki ne lui aurait rien fait, vu la vitesse à laquelle il se régénère, quand aux manipulateur d'esprit, il dise que le démon leur bloque l'accès à la mémoire de Naruto.

- vous avez pensé à lui poser la question directement ? proposa Iruka

Les deux autres le regardèrent blasés

- Bien sûre ! Mais tout ce qu'il ma répondu c'est : _« t'aimerais bien le savoir ba-chan ?! Ba je ne te le dirais pas ! » _Avant de me tirer la langue

- Il n'y a donc pas moyen de savoir où il se situe ? demanda désespéré Iruka

- Je peux toujours vous indiqué le désert toxique mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous. Soupira Tsunade

- alors partons tout de suite ! S'emporta Iruka

- Calme toi Iruka ce n'est pas la peine de t'exciter. Fit Kakashi. Je te signale que tu as empoisonné Sasuke avec tes armes, il ne peut pas encore bouger correctement.

- mais…

- Kakashi a raison, profitez en pour bien vous reposer, une longue mission vous attendra ensuite. Approuva Tsunade. Bon je dois vous laisser, sinon Shizune va me faire toute un esclandre

Iruka et Kakashi sortirent de la tour du Hokage et se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Sasuke qui devait se faire martyriser par Sakura.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Magnifique Naruto ! Tu y es enfin arrivé ! S'extasia Sumaru

- tu parles j'ai mit trois mois pour la contrôler ta foutue technique. Soupira Naruto exténué

- se n'est pas si mal, la technique du corps astral n'est pas simple pour ma part je m'entraine depuis tout petit et il n'y a que trois ans que je l'ai maitrisé en plus de cela je dispose de l'étoile qui augmente mon apprentissage, de plus elle ne peut être manipulée que part un utilisateur du vent.

- si tu le dis. S'écroula à genou Naruto

- tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- je suis juste très fatigué, il faut que je fasse très attention.

- Pourquoi ?

Naruto releva les yeux et lui souri.

- parce que sinon, Kyuubi va sortir. Dit-il les yeux rouge vif

- mais il sort déjà non ?

- non, Kyuubi est une quantité astronomique de Chakra, ce qui sort n'est que sa conscience avec un poil de chakra pour son apparence. Jamais je ne saurai contrôler Kyuubi, je peux juste le mettre en rogne. Fit amusé Naruto

- mais il t'obéit pourtant ?

- peut-être qu'il a tout simplement pitié…perdit son sourire Naruto

- Si j'avais eu pitié de toi je t'aurais déjà absorbé gamin. Fit Kyuubi en arrivant près de lui.

- je n'en doute pas.

- Kyuubi tu n'étais pas censé rester avec les enfants ? demanda Sumaru

- justement c'est ce qui m'amène, j'en peux plus de ces morveux leurs cris vont me rendre dingue !

- ce n'est pas de leur faute, c'est normal à leur âge. Ce releva difficilement Naruto

- Normal ? En quoi c'est normal de brailler du matin au soir ?! rétorqua Kyuubi

- ils ont six mois Kyu, ils font leurs dents.

- ils ne peuvent pas faire ça en silence, y a pas moyen de roupiller !

- aller Naruto. Sumaru l'attrapa par le bras et l'aida à marcher. On rentre

- oui.

A peine arrivé quelqu'un surgissait du temple de l'Hashikage, ils se rendirent compte que les autres personnes d'habitude présentent à l'intérieur attendaient terrifiées à l'extérieur. La personne qui avait surgis du temple n'était autre que la nourrisse.

- aaaaaaah nous allons mourir ! Ils vont nous tuer ! Criait-elle

- Maria ?! Appela Naruto

- Naruto-san ? Naruto-san ! Vos enfants, je…je ne veux plus les approcher ! Se sont…se sont des monstres !!! Cria-t-elle

Sumaru l'attrapa par les épaules alors qu'elle s'effondrait au sol sous le choc

- Maria ? Maria ? Explique toi c'est un ordre ! La secouait t-il

- il…il y avait….cette chose….partout….des tentacules noir et ses yeux…j'ai tenté…de prendre Sanako pour la protéger…et la….elle….elle m'a mordu, une autre chose l'entourait…co…comme son frère !....horrible….ces voix qui raisonnaient dans ma tête…ils hurlaient…ils n'arrêtaient pas de crier…les voix faites les taire ! Arrêter ça ! ARRETEZ CA !!!!

- Kyuubi pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me prévenir ! cria Naruto en courant vers le bâtiment

- quand je suis partit ils criaient juste ! répondit celui-ci à ses coté

Ils gravirent au pas de course les escaliers et arrivèrent au salon, trouvant les enfants suspendus dans les airs entourés de leur chakra, ils changeaient progressivement de forme. Leurs cris déchiraient l'âme, ce changement de forme imposé à leur corps les faisait souffrir atrocement.

- Kyuubi. Murmura Naruto. Je crois qu'il est temps de partir.

- Okay mais tu as intérêt à tenir le coup. S'évapora le Renard.

- Comme si j'avais le choix. Sourit Naruto. Tss….ar….argh…

- « résiste gamin »

- je te signale que ce n'est pas ton corps qui change. Tomba à genou Naruto essoufflé

- « tu vas pas claquer maintenant, je m'occupe de tout »

- je….argh…..AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH !!!!

Le corps de Naruto changea laissant place à un museau, une fourrure et quatre queues.

- Je vais m'occuper de vous mes chéries. Fit Kyuubi.

- « n'oublie pas les affaires » indiqua Naruto

- Okay, c'est partit. S'élança Kyuubi

Le chakra autour des enfants ce concentra et repoussa Kyuubi

- merde c'est mauvais signe.

- « ils veulent sortir ! Part tout de suite du village avec eux ! »

- qu'est ce qui va sortir ? demanda Kyuubi

- « il sont comme toi et moi ! Mais eux n'ont pas de sceau ! »

- tu veux dire que…merde…je vous en empêcherai ! Réessaya Kyuubi

Comme lors de la précédente attaque le chakra se concentra et protégea les enfants.

- putain il me faut plus de puissance ! Ragea Kyuubi. Fichu sceau du Yondaime ! Il me faut la cinquième queue !

_**Intérieur de Kyuubi**_

- Kyuubi, je vais essayer.

- « idiot sa ne sert à rien, ton crétin de père a scellé mes queues »

- je sais, c'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Avançait Naruto vers la cage de Kyuubi

Ses pas résonnèrent le long des couloirs qui constituaient son esprit. Le sol était couvert de chakra qui filtrer en lui. Il arriva devant les portes de Kyuubi. Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à toucher les grilles.

- Kyuubi ?

- « hum ? »

- prend mon corps jusqu'à la limite possible.

- « tu sais que cette structure est instable ! »

- oui mais…nous n'avons pas le choix. S'accrocha aux grilles Naruto

Neuf cercles apparurent sur la grille, quatre d'entre eux brillé d'une lumière vive alors que l'autre demeuré comme éteint.

- « Okay mais viens pas te plaindre après »

- Non.

Kyuubi fit parvenir plus de chakra vers Naruto prisonnier à l'intérieur de son propre corps pour le moment. L'énergie déferlante en lui était comme une douce chaleur qui empoignait votre cœur mais il savait que ce n'était qu'illusion, la chaleur laisserait bientôt place à ce froid immense qui l'emplissait à chaque transformation. La quatrième queue était dangereuse pour lui alors que resterait t-il de lui s'il s'approchait de la cinquième ?

Le chakra se fit plus violent, plus désireux de prendre possession de lui. Il se retrouva tiré brusquement vers les grilles. Le chakra le tirait vers l'antre de son Bijuu, l'écrasant de toute sa force contre les grilles. Comment résister pour maintenir un certain équilibre ? Il n'avait presque plus de force, l'entrainement avec Sumaru l'avait épuisé. Il avait sommeil. Et cette lumière qui brillé au dessus de lui. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'éteignait par moment pour se rallumer ensuite.

- la cinqui…..

_**Extérieur de Kyuubi**_

- la vache se gamin m'épatera toujours, allez fini de jouer les mômes c'est l'heure de partir. Murmura Kyuubi en observant la cinquième queue se formé.

Ryusuke se mit devant sa sœur et observa Kyuubi.

- tss…les yeux de ce petit con sont bien les même que sont père ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ces Uchiwa avec les Uzumaki ? dit-il en se jetant sur eux

Les tentacules de chakra se jetèrent sur Kyuubi qui les esquiva si facilement que le temps lui semblait figé. L'étage du bâtiment fut rapidement détruit par les attaques répétées de Ryusuke dont l'entité énervée de ne pas pouvoir le toucher redoublait d'effort. Kyuubi réussit finalement à attraper les deux enfants dans sa gueule sans oublier le sac qui se tenait prêt.

Il apparut soudainement à l'extérieur devant Sumaru.

La plupart se reculèrent d'avantage en voyant l'énorme masse de chakra instable qui entourait les deux petits. Si mignons d'habitude. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait un problème avec le renard. Sumaru l'avait remarqué aussi mais il avait confiance en Naruto, il s'en sortirait. Après tout il est le plus imprévisible des ninjas.

- désolé pour le bâtiment, adieu. Murmura le renard en disparaissant de sa vue

- a la a la….les bâtiments peuvent toujours être reconstruis. Souri Sumaru en regardant les étoile.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- NARUTOOOO ! Se réveilla en sueur Sasuke…qu'est-ce que…c'était ? Argh….

- Uchiwa-kun ? Appela l'infirmière. Vous vous sentez bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant

Sasuke avait ressentit une telle douleur dans la poitrine, il serrait maintenant l'emplacement de son cœur

- Uchiwa-kun ? S'inquiéta l'infirmière

- Je…..huf….huf….huf….avait du mal à respirer Sasuke

- Respirez doucement et profondément ! Lui préconisa t-elle

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais idiote ?! La regarda t-il froidement.

L'infirmière se figea quelques instant puis se mit à reculer les yeux paralysés par la peur.

- Ohé ? Tenta Sasuke en tendant le bras vers elle

- KYAAAAAAAAA ! NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !!!!! S'enfuit-elle de la chambre en courant

- Ohé attendez !

- HARUNO-SAMA !!! HARUNO-SAMA !!! l'entendit-il hurler dans les couloirs.

Sasuke ne comprit pas, il n'aimait pas les gens et les gens ne l'aimaient pas mais de là à s'enfuir terrorisé il y avait des limites !

- C'n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore ? Se leva t-il difficilement

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain en longeant le mur de sa chambre. Il lui fallait un miroir et tout de suite ! Pourquoi cette fille avait-elle hurlé ? Il était pourtant beau gosse ? Même avec des blessures il restait cool. Lors de son entrée dans la salle de bain il ferma les yeux. Qu'allait t-il découvrir ? Lentement il ouvrit yeux

- C'est l'heure de vérité. Murmura t-il en redressant sa tête.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Dis Iruka ?

- hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kakashi-san ?

- Ce soir sa te dirait d'aller boire un verre avec moi ?

- hum est bien, pourquoi pas, on pourrait aussi demander à Sakura-chan et Sai-kun et Sasuke-kun ?! Fit joyeux Iruka

- ah

- hum ? Sa ne va pas ?

- non rien, sa fait deux semaines que Sasuke est à l'hôpital, la dernière fois il ne pouvait pas bouger, il sortira surement aujourd'hui. Soupira Kakashi

- vous n'avez pas l'air content ?

- ah ? Si bien sûre que si…. Entrèrent t-il dans le bâtiment

- ah ! Sakura-chan ! Appela Iruka

- Iruka, Kakashi-sensei ! Que faites-vous là ?

- nous sommes venue voir comment se porte Sasuke, hein, Kakashi-san ?!

- hum. Si seulement il pouvait rester alité. Murmura Kakashi

- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez Kakashi-sensei ?! Tendit l'oreille Sakura

- moi, rien d'important. Se gratta la tête Kakashi

- alors Sakura-chan, Sasuke va sortir aujourd'hui ? demanda Iruka

- oui, une infirmière est partit le réveiller. Lui sourit-elle

- HARUNO-SAMA !! HARUNO-SAMA !!!

- Anita-chan ? Se retourna Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Uchiwa-kun…il…..

- Il quoi Anita ?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- à l'instant se n'était pas la voie de Sasuke-kun ? demanda Iruka

Sakura s'élança alors vers la chambre poursuivit par ses deux sensei

- Sakura-chan attends nous ! Implorait Iruka

Arrivés dans la chambre elle la balaya du regard

- Sasuke-kun ? Où es-tu ?! cria presque Sakura

Personne ne lui répondit, ils fouillèrent à trois la chambre

- Sakura ! Il est là ! indiqua Kakashi

Sakura se précipita vers la salle de bain, trouvant Sasuke appuyé contre le mur replié sur lui-même.

- Sasuke-kun ? Tu m'entends ? Questionna Sakura en posant sa main sur son épaule

- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Releva la tête Sasuke

- mais tu n'as….

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant l'œil droit de Sasuke. Par réflexe elle se recula

- Qu'est ce que c'est bordel ?! S'agrippait-il à elle

- Sasuke calmes toi ! Le maintenait Kakashi

- j'ai mal ! Tellement mal ! Argh ! Se teint l'œil Sasuke

- Tenez-le ! Sortit une seringue Sakura

Ils le maitrisèrent comme ils purent et Sakura lui injecta le calmant

- Sasuke-kun ? Sa va mieux ? Questionna Sakura en observant son œil avec sa lampe. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et gardait cet aspect animal.

Les deux autres se mirent devant lui pour mieux l'observer aussi

- c'est grave ? murmura Kakashi

- Non je ne pense pas

- il a le regard vide. Indiqua Iruka

- c'est surement le calmant. Répondit la rosée. Sasuke-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda t-elle en voyant son bras tendu vers eux

- Naruto ? murmura celui-ci

Les trois se retournèrent vivement pour faire face à trois chakras mélangés.

- Kyuubi ? Écarquilla les yeux Sakura

- Yo ! fit celui-ci

- hein ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il tient dans la gueule ?! Montra du doigt Iruka

Leur regard descendit quelque peu pour l'objet de la panique du brun

- Sanako et Ryusuke ?! Fut surprise Sakura

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi Kyuubi version miniature se tenait là avec au creux de sa gueule les enfants de Naruto dont le chakra semblait agir seul. Ils se sentaient rassurés de les voir et en même temps inquiet de voir se qui flottait derrière lui. Et pourquoi Kyuubi ressemblait à l'image d'une mauvaise transmission ?

- je t'emprunte ça le pervers. Montra t-il entre ses griffes deux sceaux

Kakashi mit alors sa main dans sa sacoche ne les trouvant plus. Comment les lui avait-il pris ?

- et bien je vous dis…commença Kyuubi

- attend où est Naruto ?! Se leva Sasuke

- oooh ! Impressionnant cet œil, tu as l'air plus démoniaque que moi. S'amusait Kyuubi

Instinctivement Sasuke masqua son œil de sa main.

- NARUTOOOOO !!!! Appela Sasuke

- « Kyuubi ?.....non…cette voix……Sasuke? »

- Oui c'est celle de ton p'tit copain. Affirma Kyuubi

- Naruto, laisse-moi voir Naruto ! avança Sasuke

Il s'avançait doucement mais surement, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue réellement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit sous la forme de son bijuu. Encore un peu et il le toucherait. Encore un peut il pénètrera son esprit grâce au Sharingan. Sa main frôla le pelage roux avant de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur.

- Ryusuke ? Murmura choquée Sakura

- « Sasuke… Kyuubi va t'en » murmura Naruto à l'intérieur du démon

- Bien le maitre à parlé. Fit ironique Kyuubi

- le maitre ? Naruto ? supposa Sakura

- Bye Bye

- attend ! S'élança de nouveau Sasuke

Mais trop tard il avait disparu

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Un vieux temple poussiéreux se dressant parmi la brume environnante, la lune éclairait encore de sa douce lumière les jardins emplis de millier de fleur, le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever éveillant ainsi les nombreux habitants de celui-ci. Mais dans le temple tout le monde ne dormait pas.

- …ah…

Une chaleur oppressante régnait dans la pièce tandis qu'un corps était allongé sur un futon.

- …je….mmm…..AH !

- tu n'es jamais fatigué ?

- bien sûre que si, crétin, mais là vois-tu…s'arrêta t-il de parler pour surplomber son ami

- voir quoi ?

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'asseyait à cheval sur son compagnon

- et bien comment pourrais-je être fatigué alors que tu es dans cet état ?

- quel état ?

- et bien celui-ci. Caressait-il son amant de sa main derrière lui

- Dei !

- quoi, tu n'aimes pas ?

- ta main, enlève là !

- pourquoi tu n'aimes pas mon autre langue ? S'amusait-il de voir son compagnon rougir

- tu le fais exprès pour que je rougisse vicieux ! Haussa le ton son ami

- c'est vrai tu es tellement mignon. Commença à l'embrasser Deidara

- je…je ne suis pas mignon ! Était exaspéré son ami en enlevant la main sur sa verge

- mignon tout plein, on dirait une fille toute gênée. Hihi…riait le blond

- tss…tu m'énerves !

Deidara sentit son corps se soulever

- oh ! Calme-toi ! AAAAAAAAhhhhhhh !!!! hurla Deidara lorsque son corps descendit d'un coup

- je suis toujours mignon ?

- tu n'es qu'un diable Sasori ! Le gifla le blond

- Alors tu aimes ?

- ça fait mal crétin ! Si si….

- si bon ? proposa Sasori

- si brusquement ! Rectifia le blond

- oui mais tu aimes n'est ce pas. Embrassa t-il sa nuque

- que ?! Ne lèche pas là ! Ah…je…je vais…agrippa t-il les cheveux de son amant

- tu vas déjà jouir ? Je suis meilleur que d'habitude alors ? Suça les tétons rosis du blond Sasori

- idiot !

- oui, oui, je sais d'habitude aussi je suis géniale, et là tu aimes ?

- sa-Sasori !pas les flancs !je…

- reste concentré, dei.

Le blond frôla les lèvres de son amant et s'accrocha à son cou

- tu es prêt ? demanda Sasori en pressant les hanches du blond

- oui, vas AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH Sasori, sa, ah ah…

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- c'n'est pas vrai ! Quand est-ce qu'ils vont en finir ?! S'impatienta Kisame

- calme-toi et continue. Le résonna Itachi

- je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ?! ca fait plus de deux heures ! Tapa sur le mur Kisame

- " Sasori, Sasori, va…oui…ah…ah…Ah"

- Kisame moi je les entends plus que toi depuis que j'ai perdu la vue.

- pardon

- continus maintenant

- oui.

Kisame revint près d'Itachi et continua de lui natter les cheveux tout en discutant

-je trouve que c'est de pire en pire.

- de ?

- eh bien, ils sont de plus en plus vicieux ces deux là. Expliqua Itachi

- pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- eh bien…les cris de Deidara…sont…hésitait Itachi

Qu'avait son ami ? Il semblait si gêné de parler de cela, pourtant il ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de romantique. Kisame se demandait qui serait le chanceux, ou la chanceuse à être sa moitié. Il ou elle aurait du boulot, tout le monde sait qu'un Uchiwa n'est pas commode mais un Uchiwa avec plusieurs dizaine de meurtre de sa famille derrière lui n'est pas se que l'on pourrait appeler l'amoureux transit parfait. Pour le moment il s'amusait bien de voir défiler toutes les teintes sur se magnifique visage nacré sans subir les foudres du Sharingan qui demeurait pour l'instant encore dans le noir totale.

Retrouverait-il la vue à temps pour la mission qui lui avait été confié par la prêtresse Yoko ?

- Troublant. Termina Itachi

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Un grondement bestial résonna dans une plaine lointaine, le sol tremblé de toute part, certains arbres tombés d'autres se brisaient. Comment pouvait-il contenir tout ce chakra si instable ? Kyuubi avait juste eu le temps de mettre les enfants à l'abri dans une grotte après avoir collé le sceaux sur chacun de leur front stoppant leur pouvoir avant de mal tourner.

La structure de la cinquième queue était très instable, il l'atteignait sans pouvoir la matérialisé complètement ; Le renard avait réussit jusque là à canaliser le chakra mais il devenait trop possessif et forçait le sceau du Yondaime. S'il ne réussissait pas à le contenir se serait tout le pays qui serait détruit. Alors il le libérait par petit vague pour diminuer la pression dans ses veines. Il trouvait cela fortement douloureux alors que pouvait-il en être pour le môme à l'intérieur ? Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ?

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!! Rugit Le renard de toute son impuissance.

- technique de la toile maudite du Quatrième !

- que ?

Kyuubi se fit rapidement encercler et maintenue au sol par des files incroyablement résistant. Il était entrain de se faire bêtement capturer, il avait manqué de vigilance.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te débattre. Cette technique a été conçue par le Yondaime, elle sert exclusivement pour toi Kyuubi. Expliqua un homme

- Akatsuki ? demanda Kyuubi en tentant vainement de voir son agresseur derrière lui

Plus il essayait et plus il se faisait plaquer au sol, les files se ressaieraient, devenaient plus résistant et l'affaiblissaient.

- qui êtes vous ?! Réitéra Kyuubi

La personne ne lui répondit pas préférant composer une série de signe. Plusieurs statues sortirent du sol encerclant Kyuubi. Ce n'est pas vrai le gamin allait définitivement lui en vouloir ! En plus les gamins étaient restés seul.

- Technique du sanctuaire ! Invocation ! Les neuf gardiens du Lotus Doré !

- Toi ?! Comment peux-tu ?! Fut stupéfait Kyuubi en voyant l'intrus

**A suivre…**

_Qui sont les neuf Gardiens du Lotus Doré mais surtout qui est leur Invocateur ?_

_Qu'arrive t-il à Sasuke, Naraki déciderait-elle de faire des siennes ?_

_Pourquoi Kakashi est-il si ennuyer que Sasuke soit guérit ?_

_Dans quel état retrouvera ton notre pauvre Naruto ?_

_Quel est la mission d'Itachi confié par Yoko ?_

_Rasen et Yoko ensemble ?_

**-Dans le prochain Chapitre :**

Titre : L'Etoile de l'Espoir (deuxième partie)


	10. L'étoile de l'espoir

**Beta : Uzuchi**

**Note :** Orochimaru n'est pas le porteur véritable de Hachibi mais dans la fic ce sera lui ^^

**ATTENTION :** ce chapitre pourrait vous surprendre mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ^^ hihihi.

**Autre chose :** si certain vont sur mon profil, ils ont put voir que beaucoup de fic vont sortir, j'aimerais savoir si vous préfériez que je termine les fics en cours d'abord ou bien que je les publie en même temps ?

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Nushan ynis :** voilà la suite ^^

**Zelenill :** je suis contente que cela vous plaise, ce chapitre pourrez vous étonner mais la suite encore plus ^^ désolé pour l'attente

**Lycie lie :** alors tu as répondu aux questions ^^ hihi mais les réponses ne sont pas vraiment celle-là lol, la 1 et 4 sont a coté de la plaque ^^ pour ce qui est de la 6, il y a de l'idée, concernant la 5 il est évident que vous ne pouviez pas trouver ^^, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**JTFLAM :** là aussi il y a de l'idée ^^ voyons si tu trouveras la suite ^^

**Mini-yuya :** merci beaucoup ^^ je suis ravi que ca plaise autant ^^, quand je lis les reviews ca me donne des ailes pour écrire la suite (lol même si elle est souvent longue à venir ^^)

**Rubie Blakie :** merci pour ta review, attention il me semble que tu n'as pas compris quelque chose, Naraki est dans Sasuke, l'entité qui s'en prend à Sasuke est celle de Ryusuke ^^ elle est trop petite encore, donc elle n'a pas de nom pour le moment.

**Ilovedramas :** je suis désolé, c'est un grand défaut que le mien d'être si longue ^^ mais je préfère être et vous faire de long chapitre plutôt que de les bâcler. Sadique toujours !! Le suspense ? C'est mon troisième prénom après miss sadique lol

**Chapitre 10 : L'Etoile de l'Espoir (deuxième partie)**

_- Technique du sanctuaire ! Invocation ! Les neuf gardiens du Lotus Doré !_

_- Toi ?! Comment peux-tu ?! Fut stupéfait Kyuubi en voyant l'intrus_

- Tu es surpris de me voir ? Ou surpris que je puisse utiliser cette technique ?

- Les deux. Comment ?

- Comment j'y suis arrivé ? Si simple et si éprouvant. Maitre Hokage Minato Namikaze me l'a enseigné, il y a longtemps, à vrai dire le jour de ton scellement dans Naruto. Merveilleuse technique n'est-ce pas ?

Le mystérieux Homme se mit à composer une série de signes plus vite que l'éclair. Les Neuf statues s'animèrent, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent doucement et se mirent à aspirer le chakra du renard.

- Merveilleuse ou malheureuse. Enonçait Kyuubi

- C'est toi qui vois, dans mon cas, elle est merveilleuse. Réussir à dominer le grand Kyuubi à l'aide de neuf renards dorés. C'est vrai qu'ils sont extrêmement rares mais surtout avides de chakra.

- Passe-moi ton blabla, je connais l'histoire. Soupira Kyuubi

- Vraiment sais-tu que le chakra qu'elles absorbent leurs donne vie ? Et qu'elles donneront naissance à un Lotus Doré quelque part.

- Pure fable.

- Tu l'a déjà vu n'est-ce pas ? On raconte qu'il serait composé de précisément neuf feuilles d'or et que son cœur serait un feu de chakra plus puissant que n'importe quel Katon.

Kyuubi, subissait les paroles exaspérantes du vieil homme tandis qu'il regardait impuissant les neuf renards d'or prendre vie au fur et à mesure qu'ils absorbaient son chakra.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas comment Minato a réussi à la faire mais le principal c'est qu'elle mette fin à ton chakra. Tu regagneras bientôt l'antre de Naruto comme un gentil toutou.

- Malheureux, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais ! Cette technique, celle que tu viens d'effectuer. Tu n'as pas fait la moitié des signes ! Sombre crétin ! fit Kyuubi en observant son corps disparaître aux deux tiers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai exactement reproduit la technique du Yondaime ! fit le vieil homme en observant la tête de Kyuubi qui flottait à présent dans les airs, rattachée à un fin filet au corps de son Jinchuriki.

- Prend bonne note que tout ce qui arrivera à Naruto sera entièrement ta faute………vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort……. Murmura Kyuubi alors qu'il avait pratiquement disparu.

- De quoi parles-tu ?!!! cria l'homme

- Quelque chose…..de pire……….que moi…..tu vas…..réveiller……Jira…..ya……..finit Kyuubi

- De quoi s'agit-il ?!

- Du…..pou……….voir…..maudit…….maki.. Disparut Kyuubi

Jiraya mit le corps inerte de Naruto sur son épaule et entreprit d'aller chercher les enfants de Naruto qu'il avait trouvé et changé de place.

- Rien n'est pire au monde que ton chakra. Fit celui-ci

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&****o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Naruto…. Soupira Sasuke en se relevant

- Allons Sasuke-kun, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il reviendra bientôt. Ton œil, ça va ? demanda Sakura en ouvrant sa paupière pour l'examiner.

- Elle est toujours pareille ? demanda le noiraud

- Oui, comment vois-tu ? Comme d'habitude ? Les couleurs sont nettes ?

- Oui, je vois normalement, c'est juste que ça me lance par moment. Expliqua Sasuke

- Le mieux serait que tu gardes ton œil couvert. Cela atténuera peut-être la douleur. Retourne te reposer chez toi pour le moment.

Sakura effectua un bandage sur son œil et sortit de la pièce.

- Ca va tu es sûr ? demanda Iruka

- Vous ! C'est de votre faute si je suis ici ! Pointa du doigt Sasuke

- Je suis désolé.

- Je me fiche de vos excuses !

- Je te conseille de te calmer Sasuke. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Fit Kakashi

- Ca c'est la meilleur je suis la victime dans l'histoire !

- Si tu n'étais pas si obstiné par Naruto ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

- En quoi est-ce un problème ? fit haineux Sasuke

- Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir avec ta tête plutôt qu'avec tes yeux ! Conseilla Kakashi. Tu as une faiblesse mortelle Sasuke

- Ah oui laquelle ? Fronça les sourcils le sharingan

- Ton obstinance envers Naruto aurait pu te coûter la vie ! Agis aussi bêtement que Naruto lorsqu'il te recherchait et tu te feras tuer ! Tu n'analyses pas la situation et tu fonces tête baissée ! Retiens une chose Sasuke. Tu n'as pas de démon pour te protéger comme Naruto ! Partit excédé Kakashi

- Attendez ! Kakashi-san ! Lui courut après Iruka

Sasuke soupira et rassembla ses affaires. Il quitta l'hôpital et rejoignit son appartement, là, il se jeta mollement sur son lit. Il observa le plafond blanc. La pièce était calme si calme……trop calme. Quand ce crétin décidera-t-il de refaire surface ? Il s'ennuyait ferme. Il était bien obligé de l'admettre. Sa vie tournait autour de Naruto depuis son enfance à maintenant, il était toujours là. Caché parfois visible. Triste ou heureux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cerné Naruto, quelque chose l'échappait toujours. Ce n'était pas Kyuubi, il l'avait vu avec le sharingan, ni les enfants qu'il a eu avec Orochimaru. Cette sensation était là avant, bien avant cela à vrai dire.

- Naruto…où peux-tu être ?la vie n'a aucun goût si tu n'es pas là.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&****o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Une trainée orange se faufilait au détour des couloirs, ses pas étaient excédés et avides de réponses. Résonnant comme le carillon lors de la messe. Les portes d'une salle s'ouvrirent à la volée laissant entrer dans son immense enceinte la prêtresse Yoko en personne. Les jeunes servantes furent stupéfaites de voir autant d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Quand aux membres de l'Akatsuki présents au complet dans la salle s'étonnèrent plutôt de ne pas la voir avec leur chef.

- C'est pas vrai quelle merde ! jura-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce faisant voler les pants pourtant si lourd de son habit.

- Quelque chose ne va pas princesse Yoko ?. Fit ironique Deidara

- Silence ! Garde tes viles flatteries pour un autre jour Deidara. Le regarda-t-elle menaçante

Alors que Yoko s'évertuait encore à remettre le blond dans le droit chemin un bruit de canne se fit entendre jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'agrippe à elle.

- Yoko-sama, que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement Itachi les yeux fermés.

- Itachi….quelque chose de terrible est arrivé ! Se jeta-t-elle dans ses bras

- Quoi vous êtes enceinte ?! Se mit à rire….seul….Hidan

Yoko se retourna et de ces yeux bleu ciel qui se changèrent en nuit lui jeta un regard tueur avant de l'envoyer une fraction de secondes plus tard contre le haut plafond de la salle le laissant retomber abruptement.

- Crétin ! fit Kakuzu.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?! se releva Hidan

- Arrête avec tes conneries sinon je sens qui en a un que je vais mettre en cloque. Menaça Kakuzu

- Ah non pitié !c'est déjà assez douloureux de le faire.

- Te gêne pas raconte notre vie privée. Croisa les bras Kakuzu en signe qu'il boudait

Mais pas véritablement

- Kaku tu sais bien que c'est vrai ! Cinq fois d'affilées ! Tu veux me tuer ! Râla Hidan

Les autres pouffèrent de rire en voyant les joues de Kakuzu arborer comme lors des rares fois qu'il était gêné, une jolie teinte rosée. Il se leva, attrapa Hidan par le bras et le tira en dehors de la salle.

- Kakuzu ! Ohé ! Kakuzu ! Râla Hidan

- Je vais te montrer qu'il y a bien pire que la douce torture à laquelle tu avais droit. Lui avoua Kakuzu

- Une seconde ! Intervint Yoko

- hum ?

- Quelqu'un sait où est passé Rasen ?!

- Le chef ? Non qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Sasori

Comme pour répondre à sa question un grognement bestial résonna dans tout le temple

- On a un gros problème ! déclara-t-elle

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Kisame

- Je connais ce son……je l'ai déjà entendu……Kyuubi….il est ici ? ! S'agrippa plus fermement Itachi à Yoko

- Le chargement a commencé. Arrondit les yeux Yoko

- Chargement ? De quoi vous parlez ? fit Zetsu

La seule réponse que Yoko donna fut le cri du nom du chef de l'Akatsuki

- RAAAASEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!

Le cri se renouvela suivit de l'apparition de celui-ci

- Yoko ? Que se passe-t-il pour que tu utilises cette technique ? Je t'ai entendu jusqu'au pays des neiges. Demanda Rasen

-Rasen, c'est Naruto !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Kyuubi, Kyuubi n'est plus dans son corps ! expliqua Yoko

- Comment ?

Pour toutes explications Yoko le tira par la main suivit du reste des membres et des servantes

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda Yoko

- Dans la salle du Lotus doré. Courait Yoko

Après quelques minutes de course elle ouvrit les portes de la salle en grand dévoilant une pièce immense, où se trouvait une sphère de chakra géante et des plus instables. Cela ressemblait au rasengan, si ce n'est qu'il était mille fois plus gros et de couleur orangé. Remplissant la pièce d'un vent surhumain. La sphère de couleur orange sifflait de part sa vitesse tourbillonnante. Il y eut ensuite une explosion à l'intérieur de la sphère, et le mini Kyuubi symbole des quatre queues se mit à en sortir lentement.

- Par tous les saints ! Fut stupéfait Rasen

- Tu sais ce que signifie cette technique ?! fit prestement Yoko. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?!Commençait-elle à trembler. C'est maintenant, pourquoi maintenant ? Le temple n'est pas prêt ! Naraki n'est pas là, Jiraya n'aurait pas dû l'utiliser !

- Calme-toi. Nous allons mettre en place le plan, toi occupe-toi de Kyuubi. L'embrassa t-il sur le front avant de se volatiliser

Elle se retourna, essuya ses larmes et releva le regard vers les fidèles du temple de Kyuubi

- Aya, Maki, Sonaka, Minase, Akira, Kaede je veux chacune d'entre vous en cercle autour de la sphère à chaque angle de la rosasse de Saraki.

- Mais maîtresse, qu'allons-nous faire ? La renaissance n'est pas pour maintenant ! fit Minase

- C'est vrai Naruto-sama n'est pas là. Ajouta Akira

- Ni Naraki ! ajouta aussi Aya

- Je sais, nous devons nous attendre au pire. Imita-t-elle ses consœurs. Nous allons maîtriser, Kyuubi, le garder dans un semblant de léthargie, concentrer son chakra afin qu'il reste le plus possible dans la sphère.

- Quelle folie t'es passée par la tête Yoko ?

- Kyuubi-sama ?! Sursauta Kaede

- Apprendre cette technique à ce vieux fou sans mon consentement, pire sans même m'en parler, c'est injustifiable !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous mettre en colère, je voulais vous protéger de la menace qui pèse sur vous. S'inclina Yoko

- Une menace ? La seule menace qu'il y ait jamais eu est derrière toi. Que font ces profanateurs dans mon temple, ces chiens n'ont rien à faire là ! Et je ne parle même pas d'Hachibi ! Que diable t'est-il passé par la tête. Grogna de rage Kyuubi

- J'implore votre pardon.

-Yoko, sois bien sûre que tu seras puni en conséquence ! L'éveil de Naruto arrive trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, peut importe les pouvoirs dont tu disposes à présent je ne peux plus rien pour lui.

- Ne dites pas ça ! Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire ! supplia-t-elle

- Autrefois j'ai accédé à ta requête je me suis servi de lui comme hôte pour empêcher sa mort inévitable jusqu'au jour où il serait prêt, la technique n'aurait jamais dû être utilisée maintenant ! Il est dans un état très affaibli à cause des jumeaux et par la cinquième queue qu'il a forcé à apparaître, de plus ma gardienne n'est pas là, Naraki est la pièce finale du processus, et le frère borné de ce traître ne comprend rien aux sentiments de mon Jinchuriki ! Pesta Kyuubi

- Sasuke. murmura Itachi

- S'il vous plaît laissez nous faire, nous allons ramener Naruto, il sera là et vous pourrez commencer la réunification. S'inclina-t-elle de nouveau

- Prêtresse Yoko vous n'avez pas à vous incliner devant lui ! Se révoltèrent les membres de l'Akatsuki. Et de quelle punition parle-t-il ?

- Assez ! Hors de mon temple scélérats ! Je ne suis peut-être qu'émanation de chakra mais je peux vous tuer si bon me semble !

- Laisse tomber Kyukyu, on connait la devise de ton temple. fit Deidara

- Ah oui ? Et laquelle est-ce?

- Ceci est le temple du neuvième, maison de l'unité des huit autres, de l'espoir et de protection à tout Jinchuriki, il accueille autant l'ami que l'ennemi, miséricordieux envers le nécessiteux. Fit fier Deidara

- C'est presque parfait sauf que tu as oublié une petite ligne qui a son importance : « tout autant qu'il châtie l'infidèle qui chercherait à lui nuire. »

- Kyuubi-sama

- Yoko ?

- Mikoto m'a confié à vos soins, moi la traîtresse de votre temple, je suis devenue la protectrice de celui-ci, vous me faisiez confiance laissez moi la retrouver!

- Ainsi donc tu veux ma confiance ? Alors ramène-moi Naruto avant que le pire arrive !

- Rasen est parti le chercher.

- Tu es folle ?! Rasen est parti pour Konoha ?

- Il l'a décidé seul.

- Bon sang...............mmmmm……… peut-être est-ce une bonne chose après tout, combien de temps cela lui prendra t-il ?

- Trois jours d'ici.

- Rappelle-le

- Comment ? Mais Kyuubi-sama.

- RAPPELLE-LE !!

- A vos ordres.

De sa puissante voix elle appela de nouveau le chef de l'Akatsuki. Celui-ci apparut essoufflé de sa course vers Konoha

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Se tourna t-il vers Yoko

- Petit avorton insignifiant, où crois-tu aller ainsi ?

- Eh bien vois–tu j'allais chercher Naruto. Se tourna-t-il

- Le reprendre par la force ne servira à rien. Il faut établir un plan, afin d'attirer à nous Naruto de son plein gré

- Et tu as un plan ? Croisa les bras Rasen en observant la sphère qui affichait la forme de Kyuubi.

- Bien sûr. Sourit Kyuubi.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&****o&o&o&o&**

Plus tard et plus loin dans une autre contrée. Un vieil hermite marchait avec à coté de lui un corps inanimé enveloppé dans un long tissu, laissant entre apercevoir quelques mèches blondes lors des sauts brusques qu'effectuait la grenouille qui le transportait.

Sous les rayons argentés de l'autre face du soleil il franchit les enceintes de Konoha se faufilant dans la pénombre. Marchant sur les toits comme s'il glissait sur l'air, il se stoppa à une fenêtre et l'ouvrit doucement. Un kunai fut automatiquement pointé sur sa gorge.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Ton parfum empeste la perversion, Jiraya

- Toujours aussi charmante, Tsunade

La blonde se recula et laissa entrer l'homme et contre son gré la grenouille qui l'accompagnait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu transportes ? Fut suspicieuse la blonde. Ce n'est pas une de tes conquêtes au moins ?

- Non c'est quelque chose de cher à ton cœur.

Ses yeux s'agrandir alors que sa voix semblait s'être dérobée. Le sannin s'avança vers le lit et déposa les petits emmitouflés qui dormaient profondément.

- Le corps…..c'est le sien…..il est vivant…hein Jiraya ? …..il l'est ? demanda-t-elle dans un supplice.

- T'inquiète pas, il est juste très fatigué si tu veux mon avis.

Il la regarda avancer vers la grenouille et soulever le tissu qui le recouvrait de ses mains tremblantes tout en retenant sa respiration.

Une jolie peau caramel fit son apparition, des cheveux entremêlés et ses longs cils brillaient sous la lune, comme des larmes accrochées à ses yeux. Son corps se souleva et un filet d'air s'échappa de cette bouche si bruyante d'habitude. Elle tomba à genoux de soulagement et heureuse d'enfin le revoir.

- Naruto… murmura-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux alors que les larmes s'emparaient de ses yeux.

- Tsunade

- Oui ?

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux le déplacer à l'hôpital tant que le jour ne s'est pas levé.

- Pourquoi ? Essuya-t-elle ses larmes

- Kyuubi est sorti et

- Je sais Sakura me l'a raconté…son apparition…

- Il n'y a pas que cela, j'ai dû faire rentrer de force Kyuubi grâce à une technique du quatrième mais le démon renard a murmuré quelque chose de bizarre avant de disparaître.

- Qu'à t-il dit ?

- Je n'ai pas tout compris il parlait d'un pouvoir maudit un truc comme ça. Se gratta la tête Jiraya

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? L'attrapa-t-elle par le coup

- Rien j'ai juste arrêté la transformation de Naruto ! J'te le jure !

- Mouais, allez on l'emmène à l'hôpital. Enfila-t-elle sa robe de chambre

- Tu as une pièce spéciale ?

- Si tu veux parler d'un caisson pour contenir du chakra, alors oui, nous avons le système du pays des neiges installé dans une chambre au sous-sol. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit suffisant, d'après le rapport de Kakashi, lors de leur mission au pays des neiges Naruto avait brisé ce système alors que Kyubi n'atteignait qu'une seule queue.

- Et là il est presque à la cinquième.

- Si Kyuubi sort, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

- Ne t'en fait pas, les grenouilles sacrées nous aideront. Fit un clin d'œil Jiraya. Elles adorent le surplus de chakra

- Toi et tes crapauds. Soupira Tsunade alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment

- Tsunade-sensei ?

- Sakura ? Tu n'es pas chez toi ?

- Non, je suis de garde aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Tsunade, lui mentir ne servirai à rien elle peut nous aider.

- Mentir ? Vous aidez ? Ne compris pas Sakura

Tsunade se dirigea vers l'accueil de l'hôpital

- Appelez moi la brigade d'élite numéro treize, je veux deux anbus devant la porte du sous-sol et cinq de plus à l'intérieur.

- Oui sensei

- Sakura suit moi.

Tsunade descella l'entrée du sous-sol et s'y engouffra. Ils descendirent un moment avant de tomber sur une immense salle comparable à celle que Gaara avait eu sauf qu'elle était propre, carrelée, en faite elle ressemblait en tout point à une pièce de l'hôpital.

Au centre de la pièce se dressait un énorme cube de verre, en son centre se tenait un matelas et une couverture.

- Quel est cet endroit ? Fut surprise Sakura

- Cet endroit ? C'est là où Naruto a vécu les premières années de sa vie. Fixa le cube de verre Tsunade

- Comment ? S'épouvanta Sakura

- Tu ne devrais pas être si surprise. Commença Jiraya alors qu'il soulevait le corps recouvert dans ses bras. Après tout Gaara a vécu la même chose

Jiraya s'avança vers une des parois, celle-ci se mit à onduler comme la surface de l'eau alors qu'il la traversait.

- Ecoute Sakura, cette partie de l'histoire est confidentielle, commença Tsunade, à partir de maintenant tu t'occuperas exclusivement de lui

- Mais de qui ?

Tsunade ne lui répondit pas, préférant se tourner vers Jiraya. Sakura fit de même et le vit soulever l'étoffe qui le recouvrait

- Naruto ! Il….il…..est revenu ?

- Pas de sa propre volonté

Jiraya déposa le corps de Naruto sur le matelas, et automatiquement six sceaux recouvrirent chacune des parois.

- Qu'est-ce ? S'étonna Sakura en posant ses mains sur les parois devenues rigides

- La prison de Naruto. Le quatrième scella Kyuubi dans Naruto sauvant le village d'une mort certaine et tout finit bien, pour la version officielle.

- Officielle ?

- C'est celle dont les villageois et beaucoup de ninjas connaissent. Expliqua Jiraya en sortant du cube.

- La vérité. Soupira Tsunade. C'est que le scellement ne s'est pas si bien passé. Naruto fut enfermé ici sous ordre du troisième, chacun des sceaux sur les parois reproduisent ceux sur son ventre afin de le contenir.

- Ce que Tsunade radote c'est que, Naruto et Kyuubi n'ont pas fait qu'un tout de suite, le chakra de Kyuubi perdurait en Naruto malgré le sceau, cela a continué jusqu'à ses trois ans, et puis du jour au lendemain, plus rien. Kyuubi était devenu complètement enfermé. Fit Jiraya

- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce changement ?

- On ne sait pas. fit la blonde

- Je vais chercher la brigade elle doit attendre en haut, fais attention Tsunade. Partit Jiraya

- Ouais, Sakura viens nous allons réaliser le plus d'examen possible tant qu'il est endormi, ce vieux pervers dit que Kyuubi a murmuré quelque chose d'étrange. Reste sur tes gardes.

- Et les enfants ? Questionna Sakura en indiquant du regard le panier contenant les deux enfants endormis

- Ah oui ! Je m'en occupe.

Rapidement cinq anbus d'élite descendirent au sous sol, chacun d'eux montra une marque à Tsunade et se postèrent à chaque angle en marmonnant des formules incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Sakura, elle vit le cinquième se poser près du landeau que Tsunade avait fait venir.

Qui était donc la brigade numéro treize ? Quel genre d'anbus était-ce ? Aucune idée pour Sakura qui pourtant les observait minutieusement.

Quelques instants après ce fut Jiraya qui revînt prendre le relais de Tsunade. Avec tout cela le jour allait se lever et elle devait gagner la tour Hokage.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&****o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Cette nuit là, deux êtres enlacés marchaient dans Konoha.

- Iiiiirruuukaaaa-chan, hihi hihi

- Kakashi-san, faites un effort vous êtes lourd ! Se plaignit le pauvre brun

- Tu veux que je te monte dessus, hi hihi s'écroula Kakashi

- Irrécupérable. le releva-t-il, quel était l'intérêt de boire autant de saké ? Allez debout votre appartement est en haut de l'escalier

- Déjà ! Ouaaaaaah, tu couuuuurs droooolement viiite ka-chan.

- Vous plaisantez ? On a mis deux heures pour faire deux pâtés de maison

- Ah bon ? Le temps paaaasse siiiiii vite avec toi, ka-chou.

- Bah voyons.

Iruka fouilla dans une des poches de Kakashi afin d'y trouver la clef

-Eh bien, il est pressé ka-chou, attennnnnd, d'être dans la maisoooon avant d'me peloter hi hi

- C'est ça. Le poussa Iruka qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Il jeta le gris sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine

- Je vais vous faire du thé, ça vous fera du bien, vraiment vous mettre dans cet état !

- C'est la fauuute à Sasu-chouuuuu, il n'est pas co-co-conscient de ce qui lui arrive. S'avança Kakashi jusqu'à Iruka. Il m'écoute jamais, cooomme Naruto, il est débile mais lui il est con ! Serra-t-il ses bras autour d'Iruka

- Kakashi-san retournez vous asseoir, vous allez vomir après. Soupira Iruka

- Ka-chan, tu sais que t'es mignon, tu veux pas que nous deux on….

BOOONG

- AIE, c'est méchant Ka-chou

Iruka s'était emparé d'une casserole pas loin et lui avait foutu dans la figure en le sentant se rapprocher encore plus. Résultat Kakashi avait perdu l'équilibre et c'était cassé la figure.

- Kakashi-san, t'es chiant ! Tu viens de casser mon trip du grand et cool Kakashi !

- Aaaaaaaah. Tendit sa main Kakashi

Iruka soupira et l'attrapa pour le relever, mais Kakashi la tira brusquement, faisant basculer le brun au sol avant de l'immobiliser.

- Kakashi-san ! Lâchez-moi

- Non

- Non ?

- Je dois reforger ton trip sur moi

- Quoi ? A-arrêter ! Où crois-tu mettre tes mains, AAAH

- Vous, tu, Ka-chan ne sait plus sur quel pied danser

- C'est de ta faute tu me rends dingue ! Enlève tes mains de mon pantalon ! Échappa Iruka WAAAh

Kakashi venait de l'attraper par son pantalon et l'avait tiré brusquement jusqu'a lui

- Je vais te rendre dingue ka-chan, mais c'est un autre moi que toi seul connaîtra

- Quoi ? AAAh rend moi mon tee-shirt ! KAKASHI-SAN !! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Rougissait Iruka

Le gris s'immobilisa et le fixa avec un grand sérieux, comme si l'alcool venait de s'estomper.

- Iruka, je t'aime.

- Arrête tes bêtises ou je crie ! Le repoussa Iruka

Il se leva et courut vers la porte mais il fut rapidement soulever sur l'épaule du gris qui l'emmena sur le lit

- Ne sois pas si pressé, laisse moi le plaisir de te faire crier Ka-chan

Le pauvre Iruka dont il ne restait plus que sur lui son pauvre pantalon déjà bien maltraité se retrouva rapidement complètement nu.

- Tu es si beau ka-chan

Iruka détourna le regard embarrassé et en même temps triste. Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ainsi ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, Kakashi ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain et rien ne disait surtout qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Que ce je t'aime ne provenait pas d'un effet de l'alcool. Iruka sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Quel idiot de tomber amoureux d'un homme. D'un homme qui s'en va en mission très dangereuse, pas sûr de revenir à chaque fois malgré sa grande force et son expérience.

- Iruka ? Tu pleures ? Se recula Kakashi. Tu...tu ne veux pas le faire avec moi ça te dégoûte à ce point ?

- Quel intérêt de le faire avec une personne qui ne se souviendra pas de vous le lendemain. Car cela ne sera pas de l'amour.

- Mais ka-chan jamais je t'oublierai. Sourit l'argenté

Peu importe les mots rassurants que lui disait Kakashi, Iruka continuait de pleurer. Kakashi s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue.

- Iruka, tu penserais toujours la même chose si je te disais que chaque jour depuis la mort du quatrième, je n'ai cessé de te regarder de loin, de te taquiner, que j'étais heureux d'être choisi comme sensei pour l'équipe sept car dedans il y avait Naruto, et donc je risquais de te voir souvent.

- Je ne te croirais pas

- Et si je te faisais l'amour, me croirais-tu ? Déposa-t-il ses lèvres sur son torse faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à ses flancs

- Tu ne te souviendrais de rien le lendemain. Alors ce ne serais qu'une étreinte d'une nuit.

- Iruka je suis sûr que tu m'aimes, tes sous-entendus sont équivoques, alors même si je ne me souviens pas de toi, nous pouvons le faire car tu ne perds rien au change, vu que tu le fais avec la personne que tu aimes.

- Tu as sûrement raison

Iruka hésita un instant puis de ses mains alla chercher le visage de son futur amant.

- Alors aime moi je t'en pris. Déposa ses lèvres Iruka sur les siennes

Le baiser était doux et humide des larmes d'Iruka qui coulait encore.

Cette nuit la Kakashi étreignit avec tendresse et une douceur infinie son amour de toujours. Laissant à Iruka ressentir les plaisirs immenses d'un autre corps qui vous étreint de sa force, de sa chaleur et de son cœur. Les larmes furent vite écartées. Non désirées dans un moment comme celui-là même pour son porteur qui n'aspirait plus qu'à ressentir son amant. Le rendant fou jusqu'à l'extrême. Kakashi se contenu de sa nature un peu bestiale et dominatrice, une première fois est sacré et s'il voulait recommencer lorsque son Iruka d'amour aurait compris qu'il se souvenait et se souviendrai toujours de tout le concernant. Bien sûr c'était aussi dû au fait qu'il aimerait pouvoir s'approprier ce corps, il n'allait pas le cacher aussi il en prenait soin.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&oo&o&****o&o&o&o&**

Le lendemain après-midi dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital, Sakura effectuait les derniers examens, tout se passait bien et Naruto ne semblait pas blessé, et rien d'anormal n'avait été trouvé. Elle vérifia une dernière fois l'endroit au niveau du sceau. Ouvrant la veste soulevant le tee-shirt noir. Mais là quelque chose clochait, le sceau avait disparu à moitié, il ne restait plus que les contours, la spirale interne n'était plus visible. Elle passa sa main à la surface de la peau n'y croyant pas.

- C'est impossible. Il était là il n'y a pas deux heures. Murmura Sakura

Une main s'accrocha vivement à son poignet le serrant si fort tandis que Naruto se redressait. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur des globes oculaires uniformément bleus, plus une seule trace du blanc de l'œil.

- Naruto ?

- SAKURA ! SORS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE !!! hurla Jiraya

Malgré la force héritée de l'entrainement de maître Tsunade elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire lâcher prise. Au grand mot les grands remèdes elle lui envoya son poing libre dans la figure. Naruto encaissa le coup mais ne lâcha pas. Il se mit à pousser un cri rauque et bestial. Et l'envoya s'écraser contre l'une des parois.

Un des ninjas d'élite cessa la barrière de la paroi où s'était écrasée Sakura permettant à Jiraya de la tirer dehors rapidement Naruto fonça sur la paroi mais s'écrasa contre, l'anbu ayant déjà remis la barrière.

- Sakura ça va ? demanda Jiraya

- Oui, ça va, je suis juste un peu sonnée.

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

- La moitié de son sceau a disparu et

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase choquée de voir Naruto frapper avec force sur les parois. Il n'était plus humain, il courait dans le cube à quatre pattes à grande vitesse avant de s'écraser sur la paroi et de taper dessus.

- Il essaie de sortir. Fit Jiraya

- C'est solide ? Avait peur Sakura

- Dans son enfance s'était suffisant mais maintenant qu'il a les bases ninja je ne sais pas.

Sakura vit le sanin effectuer plusieurs signes jusqu'à l'invocation d'une dizaine de grenouilles, celle-ci se collèrent à la paroi.

- Que font-elles ?

- Elles vont aspirer le chakra de Naruto libéré dans le cube, va chercher Tsunade

Sakura sortit et courut prévenir son maitre qui laissa en plan le conseil en voyant Sakura effrayée surgir dans son bureau.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&****o&o&o&o&o&**

Un peu plus loin, dans un petit appartement. Un corps se recroquevillait dans son lit pris de spasmes douloureux est incontrôlable. Haletant jusqu'à le faire hurler à certains spasmes plus douloureux que d'autres. Son œil gauche étrange le brûlait et son chakra voguait en lui à une telle vitesse laissant le sentiment que ses canaux de chakra se déchiraient en lui.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&****o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Entre temps Tsunade avait surgi dans le sous-sol. Et demeurait figée par le spectacle. Voyant devant ses yeux Naruto tourner en rond tel un animal pour soudain se déchainer sur les parois. Sans compter qu'en l'absence de Sakura les jumeaux s'étaient réveillés et ne cessaient de pleurer et de pousser des sons stridents. Ce qui enrageait encore plus Naruto qui devait vouloir sauver ses petits. L'instinct maternel même les animaux l'ont.

- Aller me chercher Iruka Umino. Fit signe à un anbu l'Hokage. Sakura Jiraya, calmez moi ses deux là. Se boucha-t-elle les oreilles tout en fixant Naruto

- Hein mais comment ? Se lamenta Jiraya

- Il faut les bercer. Expliqua Sakura en prenant sanako dans ses bras

Jiraya soupira et avec appréhension s'empara de Ryusuke qui en plus de pleurer lui assénait des coups de pied et poing.

- Encore heureux qu'ils ont un sceau bloqueur de chakra sinon bonjour l'angoisse.

Un peu après l'anbu revînt avec Iruka, pas du tout surpris de voir Naruto dedans mais plutôt des gestes de celui-ci.

- Iruka, tu saurais le calmer. ? Questionna la blonde

- Je peux toujours essayer comme par le passé.

Iruka s'assit devant l'une des parois et observa son élève, une scène du passé qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir se reproduire

- Naruto ? Appela Iruka

Naruto se retourna et le fixa. Iruka afficha un grand sourire et posa sa main sur l'une des vitres. Naruto s'approcha intrigué

- Sensei vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Questionna Sakura en essayant toujours de faire cesser les pleurs

- Par le passé Naruto fut confié à Iruka par le quatrième lui-même, à partir de ce moment-là Iruka fut le seul à ne jamais être attaqué par Naruto même lorsque le chakra n'était pas scellé. Il pouvait rentrer dans le cube en ne craignant rien, il passait la majeure partie de son temps libre ici, à aimer et jouer avec Naruto comme un père ou un grand frère l'aurait fait.

- Pourquoi reste-t-il à l'extérieur ?

- Car cette fois c'est différent, ce n'est pas Kyuubi que nous avons devant nous.

- Naruto. Murmura Iruka

Naruto au début intrigué et distant se rapprocha vite et déposa sa main à l'identique sur celle de Iruka

- Il faut être gentil Naruto. Expliqua Iruka

- Ah c'est pas vrai ! Elle m'a mordu ! cria Sakura énervée

Le calme de Naruto ne dura pas longtemps et il se remit à crier en tapant sur la vitre

- Idiote ! Ragea Tsunade.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait sensei ! Se lamenta la rose

- Tu l'as énervé encore plus !

Le reste de la journée fut bien fatiguant pour eux, les enfants ne cessèrent pas de pleurer, Naruto avait quelque moment de calme avec Iruka avant de redevenir sauvage et eux avait opté pour les boules quiece qui malheureusement atténuaient seulement les sons. Quand à Tsunade elle leur ordonna de la prévenir d'un quelconque changement avant de retourner à la tour Hokage

Tsunade tournait et retournait dans les archives interdites, impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit sur l'état de Naruto. Elle claqua un bouquin contre un mur et se leva exaspérée pour en chercher un autre.

- HALTE !! REVENEZ ICI !!! CETTE PARTIE EST INTERDITE SANS AUTORISATION !!

Allons donc qui allait encore la déranger ? Elle sortit d'une allée et tomba nez à nez avec un ninja encapuchonné qu'elle reconnut.

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe. Fit-elle signe au ninja de la laisser seul

- Hokage-sama, j'ai un problème. Abaissa son capuchon Sasuke.

En effet problème il y avait

- Qu'as-tu fais ? Approcha-t-elle sa main

- Ne touchez pas. Se recula le brun

- C'est douloureux ?

- En quelque sorte

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond ? D'abord Naruto, ensuite les jumeaux et maintenant Sasuke. L'Hokage fit signe à Sasuke de remettre son capuchon et l'emmena avec elle au sous-sol de l'hôpital. Décidément elle allait surnommer cette pièce « les bizarreries de la nature ».

- Ou m'emmenez-vous. Descendait les escaliers Sasuke derrière l'Hokage. Elle ne répondit pas le laissant juger seul de ce qu'il vit. Son coéquipier grognait enfermé dans un cube de verre.

- Nammm

Il fut bayonné par la main de Tsunade tandis que Naruto avait déjà prêté attention au nouvel arrivant de la salle. Il fixait Sasuke, comme s'il allait transcender son âme de part en part.

- Suis-moi en silence.

Ils firent le tour du cube sous le regard attentif de Naruto. Elle l'emmena dans un coin à l'opposé des petits qui ne cessaient de pleurer elle déposa un calepin et un crayon sur une table où s'était assis Sasuke puis tira le paravent de sorte à le cacher lui.

- Ne me parle pas. Sers-toi de ça. Comme tu as pu le voir Naruto est revenu

Sasuke se mit à écrire rapidement

- « de son plein gré ? »

- Non, Jiraya la, disons, forcé. Mais Naruto à comme un problème, le sceau du démon renard n'est plus là, et il se comporte entièrement comme un animal. Il grogne, il mord, mais jamais ne parle.

- « pourquoi est-il enfermé ? »

- Naruto lâche successivement d'énormes rafales de chakra, nous avons énormément de mal à le contenir.

- « Ce sont les jumeaux qui pleurent ? »

- Oui, allez montre moi ton état

Sasuke abaissa de nouveau son capuchon

- Tu as essayé un nouveau type de jutsu pour la métamorphose ? dit-elle en l'examinant

- « Non, cet après midi j'ai soudain eu de violentes douleurs dans tout le corps, comme si mes canaux de chakra se déchiraient »

- Un poison ?

- « Non je n'ai rien mangé ni bu depuis que j'ai quitté l'hôpital et Sakura m'avait fait un check-up complet »

Tsunade passa ses mains sur son torse, cherchant la moindre anomalie interne mais rien, hormis que ses yeux étaient totalement noir et que la pupille était fendue rouge sang.

- C'est une nouvelle pupille de ta famille ?

- « Non, au début je l'avais à un œil seulement et puis maintenant les deux, mais ça a changé de couleur au début c'était jaune et noir »

- Tu vois correctement ?

- « Oui et non, parfois certaines choses sont grossies plusieurs fois, et les sons amplifiés. »

Tsunade resta immobile cherchant une conclusion à ses symptômes.

Devant l'incompréhension qu'affichait les divers mouvements de sourcil de la blonde, Sasuke se leva et enleva sa cape complètement.

- « Il y a autre chose aussi »

Tsunade attendit et fut plus que surprise de ce qu'elle vit lorsqu'il se retourna

- Comment ?

- « C'est à vous de me le dire ! »

- Comment veux tu que je le sache ! Haussa le ton Tsunade

Malgré les cris et autre le reste des occupants pouvaient entendre ce haussement de voix.

- Tsunade, t'as un problème ? Questionna Jiraya qui se bagarrait avec le petit

- Euh oui en quelque sorte. Toi viens avec moi, mais ne parle pas et ne te montre surtout pas à Naruto !

Tsunade rejoignit Sakura et Jiraya avec à sa suite Sasuke qui avait correctement installé sa cape et son capuchon. Il se tapit près d'un mur dans l'ombre, et fit attention à tourner le dos à son coéquipier.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe tsu ?

- Sensei ?

- Je vais à la tour Hokage, comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème comme ca ! Fallait en plus que le coéquipier en est un aussi !

- Qui sammmm

- Chut ! Intima-t-elle à Sakura. Personne ne prononce son nom ! Tant que je ne sais pas ce qui se trame avec Naruto.

Elle lâcha la bouche de Sakura et sortit de la pièce

- Tiens donc le sale gosse à un problème. Sourit Jiraya

- « Il semblerait plutôt que ce soit vous ! Pervers »

- Tu portes des lentilles ? S'étonna Sakura

- « Non ! »

- Ca alors…..c'est…..

- « Bizarre ! »

Naruto ne prêtait pas attention à Sasuke, il ne savait pas que c'était lui, il était pour lui un homme de plus encapuchonné parmi tout ceux de la pièce.

- « Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

- Oh, ça je n'en sais rien en fait

- « Pour l'apprenti de Tsunade t'es aussi inutile qu'elle »

- C'est méchant ! Puisque tu es si malin d'après toi, comment les calmerais-tu ?

- « Donne-les à leur mère »

- Et s'il les bouffe ? T'auras l'air malin après. Argumenta Jiraya

- En parlant de bouffe il est déjà vingt-et-une heure et on a toujours rien mangé. Soupira Sakura

- « J'y vais »

Sasuke quitta la pièce et se rendit, plus par habitude que par envie, à Ichiraku

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers voyageur ? fit le vieil homme

- Je voudrais onze bols de ramen au porc et sept identiques mais votre plus grand format

- Eh bien vous avez un appétit d'ogre, ça rappelle ce bon vieux Naruto, où est-ce qui peut être celui là ? Ça fait des lustres que je ne l'ai pas vu

- Ca risque de changer. Partit avec sa commande Sasuke

Sasuke revînt avec une odeur alléchante.

- Des ramens, je sens que ça va faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Sourit Sakura

Chacun prit un bol standard et les sept plus grand furent mis avec précaution à disposition du blond. Pas la peine de préciser qu'il n'en fit qu'une bouchée alors qu'eux même avait du mal à terminer le leur, surtout Sasuke dont ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Quand aux enfants Sakura leur prépara un biberon de lait artisanal. Mais cela ne leur plaisait pas.

Sasuke ne chercha pas loin et leur mit toute la soupe miso dans le biberon. Pour tenir de leur mère ça ils en tenaient ! Et pas que les qualités.

Le repas fut un bref instant de silence avant qu'ils ne se remettent à pleurer. Décidément les enfants non plus n'étaient pas normaux, n'importe qu'elle bébé s'endort d'épuisement. Là c'était plutôt Jiraya, Sakura, Sasuke et Iruka qui s'endormirent de fatigue sous l'œil scrutateur de Naruto.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&****o&o&o&o&o&**

Un homme bien connu de tous, et célèbre par son nom se baladait dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche de quelque chose. Sa tunique volant au vent symbole son haut rang.

La mission était simple et le plan astucieux.

Il erra dans le village à la recherche du Jinchuriki du feu. Guettant le moindre filet de chakra laissé, ou celui filtré laissant deviner l'endroit où il était retenu.

Croisant les passants, s'amusant de leur réaction tout en leur adressant un sourire ou en leur parlant, voir même leur demandant ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis tout ce temps.

A partir de cette nuit là se fut un autre type de personne que l'Hokage vit défiler dans son bureau très tôt le matin. A vrai dire dès huit-heure à peine avait-elle posé ses fesses dans son fauteuil.

Les autres, à l'hôpital, s'inquiétèrent de son retard. Si bien que Jiraya fut désigné d'office pour aller rendre visite à l'Hokage qui ils en étaient sûr, devait être de mauvais poil.

En effet ce fut un accueil chaleureux qu'il reçut de l'autre coté de la porte près de la file d'attente qui s'accumulait tout le long du couloir depuis sa porte.

Qu'est-ce que tant de simples villageois pouvais bien demander à l'Hokage si tôt.

- SHIZUNE !!

- Hokage-sama, Jiraya-san est là.

- Yo !

- Ne commence pas !

- Je n'ai encore rien fait. C'est quoi tout ce monde devant ton bureau ?

- Tu veux savoir ?! Eh bien je vais te laisser le voir par toi-même. SUIVANT !!!!

Jiraya posté au coté de Tsunade observa une femme d'environ quarante ans s'asseoir sur la chaise prévue à cette effet.

- Que voulez-vous ? fit le plus gentiment possible Tsunade

- Je viens vous informer que j'ai discuté avec le quatrième Hokage cette nuit.

Tsunade ne s'étonna pas mais Jiraya s'étouffa presque.

- Comment ?!

- Bien sûr ce ne fut qu'un bref instant mais j'étais si heureuse de le revoir, il est toujours aussi craquant ! Habillé et de posture comme avant sa mort. Souriant charmant, il a demandé des nouvelles de Misaki et il a été très heureux d'apprendre qu'il était entré dans l'anbu. Je me demandais si je n'étais pas malade d'avoir parlé avec un mort mais mon ami aussi l'a vu.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Ne pouvait y croire Jiraya

- Et pourtant si, ce n'est pas la première, en faite c'est exactement là…. Elle fouilla dans ses papiers….vingt-deuxième.

- Tu penses qu'ils ont subi un jutsu ?

- Non, il y avait des anbus dans les vingt-deux personnes, ils ont été soumis à l'hypnose et au test du mensonge

- Et ?

- Négatif, ils ont tous « réellement » vu le Yondaime

- Enfin Tsunade, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas le croire !

- Ah oui Hokage-sama, il m'a demandé quelque chose d'étrange

- Quoi ?

- Aù était Naruto Uzumaki

- Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Qu'il a déserté, et il m'a répondu : « non, Naruto est ici » avec un grand sourire.

- Et ça ils te l'ont tous dit ? Questionna Jiraya

- Non c'est la première. Fut étonnée Tsunade

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

À l'hôpital, au retour de Jiraya, l'ambiance avait changé, tout le monde observait Naruto qui observait Sanako qui avait atterrit dans les bras de Sasuke. Fatigué de les entendre pleurer.

La petite ne cessait de sourire à l'inconnu aux yeux de Naruto.

Naruto ne cessait depuis un moment de faire des allées et retour le long de la paroi en couinant après l'inconnu qui savait dompter sa fille.

- Sanako est une vilaine fille. Fit Sakura. Pourquoi arrêtes-tu de pleurer avec lui et pas avec moi ?

- Laisse tomber Sakura, tu veux Ryusuke ? Pleurait presque Jiraya qui avait repris son rôle en arrivant

- Non merci.

- C'est un ordre de Tsunade

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Tu veux que je lui dise que son apprenti refuse son rôle de médecin de s'occuper d'un enfant ? Sourit Jiraya

- Et vous ? Vous en faites quoi de vote devoir ? Mit ses mains sur ses hanches Sakura

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Ne faites pas l'innocent je sais très bien que vous êtes le parrain de Naruto c'est Tsunade-sama qui me l'a dit et en rajoutant : « pauvre Naruto « avec un soupire

- Quand bien même tu es le médecin ! Cherche pourquoi il pleure ! Lui refila Ryusuke Jiraya

- Pa

- Qui a parlé ? Questionna les sens en alerte Sakura

La main de Sasuke indiqua sanako sur ses genoux.

- Dis sanako tu veux le redire à tata Sakura ?

La petite aux cheveux d'or observa un instant la rosé avant d'enfuir son visage dans le coup de Sasuke

- Na

- C'est incroyable elle commence à parler. S'extasia Sakura. Allez dit sa-ku-ra

- « Idiote c'es trop compliqué pour elle ».

Sanako ne cessa de gigoter lorsqu'elle aperçut sa mère si bien que Sasuke la déposa au sol. La petite gambada à quatre pattes jusqu'a sa mère et se mit debout en posant ses mains sur la paroi

- Ma !

Naruto se frotta à la vitre signe qu'il désirait ardemment la toucher.

D'un seul coup Sakura mit Ryusuke entre les mains de Sasuke et partit jouer avec sanako, s'extasiant du fait quand plus de parler elle gambadait.

Le petit garçon observa l'homme qui le tenait, une impression de déjà vu, et filou comme il était il ne put s'empêcher de tirer sur la capuche. Dévoilant aux yeux de tous, mais surtout à ceux de Naruto, de magnifiques oreilles de félin.

Sasuke posa ses mains sur ses oreilles essayant de les cacher tandis que Sakura saisissait Ryusuke encore sous le choc.

Sasuke écoutait les grognements de Naruto, il l'avait reconnu c'était certain

- Sasuke-kun ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Murmura choqué Iruka

Sasuke se tourna lentement vers Naruto. Celui-ci l'observait en ronronnant, laissant s'échapper une plus grande quantité de chakra qui vînt s'entourer sur lui, comme un habit de parade amoureuse.

Sasuke était figé, son coéquipier le regardait avec envie. Et il voyait dans ces yeux leurs couleurs changer, du bleu uni ils devinrent violet. Le chakra qui l'entourait prit la couleur de l'or telle les flammes ardentes d'un feu sans fin. Toutes les grenouilles du sanin se virent expulsé des parois et l'invocation s'annula.

Sasuke ne savait pas comment réagir à cela, il sentait en lui un sentiment s'éveiller quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de bizarre, de sauvage.

- Ca par exemple ! Fut stupéfait Jiraya en observant Naruto. Je ne peux pas le croire. Il était là depuis des lustres, là juste sous mes yeux ! Mais quel imbécile !!

- De quoi parlez-vous Jiraya-san ? ne comprenait rien Sakura en posant au sol Ryusuke

Le petit gambada jusqu'à son père, qui lui ignore toujours l'être, et se positionna entre ses jambes et en s'accrochant à son pantalon à l'aide de ses mains il se redressa.

Mais une chose inattendue se produisit, le chakra momentanément scellé de Ryusuke entra en résonnance avec son père, brisant le sceau, libérant sa véritable nature. Tout comme son père des oreilles de chat s'immiscèrent entre ses cheveux et de son pantalon sortit une fine queue noire comme chez Sasuke. Ce que Sakura remarqua seulement lorsque celle de son coéquipier se mit à battre l'air sous sa cape.

Elle bondit sur lui et tira la cape, confirmant ses questions.

- Sa-Sasuke ! Tu-tu as une queue !

Le brun se retourna et empoigna sa queue dans sa main la ramenant contre lui

- Je l'avais remarqué je te signale.

- Mais mais !

- Sakura je pense que nous avons d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Indiqua du regard Iruka

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Naruto dons le chakra filtrait au travers au grand drame de la brigade numéro treize.

Le chakra enserra Sanako l'attirant au travers de la paroi. Sakura se précipita vers elle et tenta de la tirer au dehors mais Naruto l'envoya valser contre un mur à l'aide de son chakra.

- Aie.

Sakura se releva difficilement avec l'aide d'Iruka

Pendant ce temps là Ryusuke passa de lui-même la paroi rejoignant sa sœur qui elle aussi par résonnance avec Naruto avait libéré la renarde à neuf queues ancrées dans son corps. Les enfants qui avaient libéré à moitié leur animal scellé se retrouvèrent enveloppés dans une bulle de chakra où on les vit s'endormir paisiblement.

- Merde. Jura Jiraya, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Faudrait le calmer. Proposa Iruka

- Et comment ? Vous avez une idée précise ? Questionna Sasuke

Ils se regardèrent tous puis regardèrent Sasuke. Sakura fut celle qui avoua ce qui allait être une ineptie aux yeux de l'Uchiwa, le tout avec prudence.

- Ce doit sûrement être toi qui peux l'arrêter. Répondit Sakura

- Moi ? Et d'où tu sors ça Sakura ? S'emporta le brun

- Je vais chercher Tsunade. S'enfuit Jiraya

- Jiraya-san ?! Appela Iruka

Trop tard il était déjà parti

- C'est quoi ton plan Sakura ? Je rentre dedans et je me fais éclater contre les parois pour calmer ses nerfs ?

- Ca j'en sais rien.

- Comment ça t'en sais rien ? S'énerva Sasuke face à une Sakura et un Iruka estomaqués

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore ? fit suspicieux Sasuke

- Attention derrière toi Sasuke !!

Sasuke se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir un fil de chakra s'enrouler autour de lui et le tirer brusquement à l'intérieur. Une épaisse fumée jaune se répandit mais ce n'était pas de la fumée. C'était du chakra, le chakra étrange qui gravitait autour de Naruto depuis peu. La vue fut obstrué et on ne pouvait plus distinguait les occupants, seul les sons était perceptible. Les grognements de Naruto.

- SASUKE !! hurla Sakura en se collant à la paroi. SASUKE REPOND MOI !!! SASUKE !!

Sakura sursauta d'un coup alors que Sasuke se cognait contre la vitre

- Sakura fait moi sortir de là ! Saaaaaaaa

Il redisparut certainement entrainé par Naruto

- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Vous enlevez la barrière je vais le chercher ! Dépêchez vous !

Le ninja resta stoïque, déjà avec la barrière en place le chakra pouvait filtrer qu'en serait-il s'il l'annulait ?

- Ne dit pas de bêtise Sakura, Naruto pourrait te tuer sans le vouloir !

- Tsunade-sama

- Tous ce que nous pouvons faire c'est attendre. Sasuke est un grand garçon et nous savons très bien que jamais au grand jamais Naruto ne tuerai le père de ses enfants qu'il soit humain ou animal. Alors s'il te plaît garde ton sang froid !

- Tu sais Sakura, il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille pour Naruto. La réconforta Iruka

- Oui mais Naruto avait abandonné Sasuke ! Si la famille est tellement importante pour lui pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé derrière ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de Naruto. Fit Tsunade. Sasuke n'était pas prêt et c'est pour cela que Naruto l'a laissé en arrière mais le chakra qui a pris le dessus sur Naruto n'a semble-t-il pas la même opinion. As-tu remarqué comme il était intrigué par lui ? C'est l'inverse de Naruto, et à mon avis il fera tout pour le garder.

Tous sursautèrent d'un coup en entendant les paroles de Sasuke maintenant mêlées à celles de Naruto.

- Sasuke ?! Appela Sakura

« Arrrrrrrggghhh, lâche-moi !

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh pas la queue, ça fait mal abruti ! Mais tu vas me lâcher idiot ?!

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Non, non, non ! Ne t'approche pas AIE ! Lâche moi ça va pas la tête ? Lâche mon oreille ça fait mal bordel ! Arrête de la mordre ce n'est pas de la bouffe ! AIE…… Katon boule de feu

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Eh merde ! »

Le chakra qui était jaune devint progressivement rouge foncé. Une main s'écrasa sur la paroi glissant le long, laissant une trainé rougeâtre sur celle-ci

Sakura put nettement voir son coéquipier dépourvu de sa cape et ses vêtements en lambeau. Du sang coulait de sa tête et de son oreille de chat, il y avait des griffures ensanglantées partout sur son corps.

- Sakura, Sakura ! Sors moi de là je t'en supplie. SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA. Hurla-t-il avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision une fois de plus

- Tsunade-sama ! Il est en train de le tuer ça se voit bien ! Il faut faire quelque chose

- Et que proposes-tu ? demanda Jiraya. Tu as un plan ? Une idée ? Une technique qui pourrait stopper nette Naruto sans détruire tout l'hôpital ?

Elle qui était convaincue qu'il fallait l'aider de tout urgence resta stoïque aux paroles de Jiraya, l'hôpital elle n'y pensait plus. Tout ces gens innocents, ces ninjas qui récupéraient de missions difficiles. En tant que médecin elle n'avait pas le droit de les sacrifier tous même si c'était pour sauver son ami.

Alors elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait rester là, à écouter, et à voir son ami se faire tuer à petit feu. Une larme coula tandis qu'elle réalisait la suite des choses.

- Pardonne-moi Sasuke. Pardonne-moi. Enfuit-elle son visage dans ses mains.

Il y eu un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que d'autre bruit leur parvint, des bruits dont Jiraya était plus qu'expert. Des bruits qui firent rougir Iruka au souvenir de sa nuit.

- Hum, je crois que nous allons sortir ça devient gênant. Toussota Tsunade

- C'est le meilleur

- Dehors tout le monde ! ordonna l'Hokage.

Tout les occupants sortirent un à un, ainsi que la brigade numéro treize qui délaissa ses incantations. Laissant la barrière unique d'origine les protéger de tout ce chakra.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Sasuke se fit attraper et entraîner à l'intérieur du caisson, il fut trainé sur une bonne longueur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête il se retourna doucement et vit Naruto le regard d'améthyste appuyé à quatre pattes sur sa cape. Il l'enleva rapidement et se mit à courir et Naruto saisit sa jambe à l'aide du chakra le ramenant à lui.

- Arrrrrrrggghhh, lâche-moi !

Naruto grogna montrant son mécontentement

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mais Sasuke n'était pas décidé à mourir aussi facilement, après tout il avait encore Itachi à tuer alors mourir à cause de son crétin de coéquipier n'était pas au programme.

Il chercha sur sa fesse son étui à kunai mais il n'était pas là. Il fallait adapter une autre tactique et vite. Okay cet animal sauvage à l'apparence de son coéquipier voulait jouer avec lui. Très bien.

Il resta immobile devant lui, l'abandon dans les yeux. Il vit son coéquipier incliner la tête. Un moment d'inattention et il lui envoya ses pieds dans l'estomac. Tenta une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir mais cette ruse ne marcha pas sur Naruto, il est peut-être idiot mais dès qu'il s'agit d'un combat il est comme un chien sur son os. Naruto l'attrapa par la queue qui remuait gentiment devant lui.

- AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh pas la queue, ça fait mal abruti ! Mais tu vas me lâcher idiot ?!

Sasuke lui décolla son poing dans la figure mais il eut pour seul effet de rendre Naruto plus furieux.

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Naruto enchaîna une série d'attaque à l'aide du chakra, chaque coup porté était aussi tranchant que la lame d'un kunai. Les minces vêtements de Sasuke ne supportèrent pas les assauts brutaux du chakra et laissèrent ceci atteindre la peau blafarde, la faisant rougir et saigner.

Sasuke avait mal, c'est qu'il cognait dur le bougre. Il était allongé au sol à deux mètres de Naruto. Les blessures le tiraient à chaque mouvement aussi il jugea nécessaire d'attendre quelques minutes. Quelques minutes que Naruto ne sembla pas supporter.

- Non, non, non ! Ne t'approche pas AIE !

Naruto venait d'appuyer son genou sur le mollet de Sasuke. Le pauvre était sur le ventre agonisant. Naruto posa ensuite sa main dans son dos, relançant la douleur des blessures. Son autre main se posa sur l'avant bras du brun. La sensation était horrible, comme si tout ses os craquaient en dessous.

Naruto continua son approche son souffle caressa la joue ensanglantée de l'Uchiwa. D'où quelques larmes de douleur avait dû couler, diluant le sang au passage, lors des blessures infligées. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui intriguait Naruto, la queue l'avait intrigué mais les oreilles qui bougeaient l'étaient encore plus. Sasuke sentit Naruto le renifler et une vague de chaleur le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Naruto lécher son oreille. Décidément son corps était vraiment bizarre. Les sensations étranges infligées à Sasuke lui firent rabattre ses oreilles. Naruto qui suivait leurs mouvements hypnotisé mordit l'une d'entre elles sans prévenir.

- Lâche moi ça va pas la tête ? Lâche mon oreille ça fait mal bordel ! Arrête de la mordre c'est pas de la bouffe ! AIE……

Sasuke agacé par ce petit jeu effectua une technique qui ne requerrait que l'usage d'une main et lui envoya dans la figure

- Katon les braises tournoyantes.

Naruto la prit de plein fouet. Il se recula et provoqua une sortie de chakra, dispersant les flammes autour. Sasuke se recula doucement, toujours au sol, lui lancer cette attaque n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, le regard de Naruto était meurtrier à présent, il semblait ne plus vouloir jouer. Il poussa un grognement bestial avant de se diriger vers lui.

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Naruto attrapa Sasuke à la gorge et le souleva. Ironie du sort, lui qui courait après Naruto depuis presque un an voilà que les rôles s'inversait. D'autant plus drôle si cela pouvait l'être, c'est qu'il se retrouvait à être la souris avec laquelle jouait Naruto, alors que lui-même avait l'apparence d'un chat. Il vit les dents de Naruto grincer. C'était mauvais signe.

- Eh merde ! Jura t-il en se sentant balancé abruptement contre une des parois. C'était celle du plafond. Il se redressa en prenant appui comme il pouvait sur l'une des parois. Ses mains couvertes de sang ne l'aidèrent pas à affirmer son appui si bien qu'il glissa. Il releva la tête et vit sa coéquipière de l'autre coté.

- Sakura, Sakura ! Sors moi de là je t'en supplie. SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA. Hurla-t-il en se sentant une fois de plus tiré par Naruto.

Ses yeux qui depuis le début du combat avait retrouvé leur normalité, arborait le sharingan. Mais même avec cela il ne voyait pas venir Naruto, ses yeux ne semblait pas distinguer les mouvements de Naruto de ceux du chakra.

Les yeux de Naruto, eux, flamboyant d'améthyste, ne lui faisaient pas peur mais il sentait au fond de lui quelque chose qui se révoltait comme la dernière fois qu'il avait obtenu ses oreilles et sa queue. Des yeux hypnotisant de froideur et pourtant si brulant.

Naruto le plaqua abruptement face au sol et arracha les derniers vêtements. Le mettant à nu. Terrorisé et en même temps résigné, quelque chose en lui avait perdu.

Naruto n'agissait plus comme tout à l'heure, ses gestes étaient plus lents, plus doux, plus mesurés. La bouche qui l'avait mordu tout à l'heure s'évertuait maintenant à lécher chaque blessure. Mais elle revînt rapidement remordre son oreille si sensible et déjà endolorie. Il sentit une de ses mains se poser sur sa tête, caresser sa nuque, frôler du doigt son dos pour finir par empoigner son flanc.

Il le retourna brusquement lui permettant de lui faire face et de l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur.

Sasuke ne comprenait plus la situation, les agissements de Naruto lui était inconnus, la chaleur qui résidait en lui était inconnue. Pourquoi un tel comportement, pourquoi Naruto ressentait ce genre de choses pour lui, il était un garçon mais qui plus est Naruto était comme un frère. Un frère qui l'a soutenu alors que le sien le trahissait. Les mains de Naruto parcouraient avec douceur son corps blessé. C'était chaud, terriblement grisant la sensation qu'un autre corps vous touche. Comme une bulle de douceur et de protection lorsqu'il vous serre dans ses bras. Lorsque son regard se pose sur vous, qu'il vous fixe, vous vous sentez perdu.

Ses mains dans ses cheveux le faisaient frissonner et quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur lui. Une agréable sensation lui revînt en mémoire, les picotements, la douleur d'une morsure sur l'une d'elle. Le gout âcre qui se répand alors que la salive s'y mélange et qu'une chose vient vous titillez dans la bouche. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration s'accélérait.

C'était nouveau, si bon, comment se faisait-il que son corps réagisse si fortement, chaque caresse sur sa peau était comme une brûlure. Ses jambes tremblaient alors que son bassin remuait légèrement. Il se souvenait de cela, la dernière fois Naruto l'avait repoussé. Alors quant il le sentit quitter ses lèvres il ne put s'empêcher de l'emprisonner de ses bras au niveau du cou, gardant près de lui cette chaleur et ses lèvres si exigeantes. Son corps voulait quelque chose qui lui était inconnu. Il sentait un plaisir le consumer, une chose qui s'agitait en lui. Tellement étrange, si étrange que Naruto ne prononce pas un seul mot.

Malgré l'insistance de Sasuke, Naruto délaissa sa bouche pour venir lui mordre l'oreille féline

- Mmmh…

La douleur n'était plus la même, ni la sensation de cette langue qui léchait le sang mis à nu.

Les joues rougis et le souffle court il subissait cette agréable torture qui semblait durer une éternité quand quelque chose le pénétra violemment. Déchirant son corps et son âme. Si imposant. Cette chose en lui était si imposante. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous l'intrusion alors que les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et qu'un cri restait bloqué dans sa gorge.

Il vit Naruto se pencher et lécher ses larmes au coin de ses yeux. Le poids de son corps appuyait sur son bas ventre, comprime son membre qu'il savait dur. La douleur aussi poignante soit-elle mourut en silence lorsqu'il sentit les mains du blond le parcourir. Les hanches se mirent à remuer, déplaçant le membre de Naruto par la même occasion.

Les assauts qui le martelaient au sol étaient inconfortables et en même temps divin. Le membre qui avait semblé être rejeté par son corps sous la contraction de tous ses muscles, était comme accueilli et désireux qu'il s'engouffre toujours plus loin et plus fort. Ses jambes se croisèrent derrière son coéquipier et ses cuisses se contractèrent douloureusement. Il voulait cette chaleur, qu'elle se répande en lui, qu'elle le parcoure.

Mais une part de tristesse était là alors qu'il se collait encore plus au blond. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment Naruto, il ne parlait pas, ne lui disait pas qu'il l'aimait comme cette fois là à l'hôpital de Suna lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Mais peu importe ce qu'était Naruto à l'heure actuelle. Il n'en restait pas moins lui-même. Les mêmes cheveux, la même peau, le même regard. Oui sous ses pupilles violettes qui le fixaient il voyait cet océan bleu qui le rassurait. Et pourtant dieu seul sait qu'il aurait aimé entendre sa voix. L'espace d'un instant l'esprit de cet animal sauvage sembla faire surface, le temps d'un mot, avant qu'il ne sombre de nouveau, un mot qui réchauffa Sasuke au plus profond de son être. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait entendu, ce son.

- Sasuke…

Un murmure. Un murmure d'une voix suave et envoûtante qui le fit jouir en premier. Une explosion de sensation lui parcourut le corps alors qu'il ne cessait de l'appeler

- Naruto….Naruto….Naruto….

L'appel était équivoque et peu après Naruto se libéra en lui. Ce fut plus fort, plus chaud et plus ravageant. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent de nouveaux alors qu'il jouissait une seconde fois. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa respiration se stoppa lorsqu'il sentit une rupture, une libération totale en lui. L'espace d'un instant Naruto fut le seul à pouvoir le voir, un regard qui n'était pas le sien, un regard jaune perçant. Quelque chose était née en lui.

Après cette agréable échange un peu douloureux, Sasuke demeura épuisait au sol. Naruto le transporta sur le futon. Le brun se dit que s'il avait fait ca dès le début cela aurait était moins douloureux aussi. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas c'était que Naruto avait commencé à lui faire une toilette complète avec sa langue. Heureusement que personne ne les voyait Sasuke était complètement rouge et honteux de cela. En même temps il n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Et puis les coups de langue n'étaient pas si désagréables sur sa peau endolorie. Il s'endormit en sentant Naruto le recouvrir de sa cape et se coucher presque sur lui. Il était un peu écrasé mais Naruto n'était pas Naruto en ce moment. Il avait plus l'esprit d'une chose qui chérissait et protéger quelque chose d'inestimable à ses yeux.

Avec tout ces évènements il faisait déjà nuit dehors et tout le monde était rentré chez soi. Hormis la brigade numéro treize qui veillait au grain devant la porte. Alors quand une personne au milieu de la nuit se présenta devant eux. Ils se mirent sur leur garde.

- Bonjour vous.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! Enlevez votre capuchon ! Cria l'un des ninjas

- Comment osez-vous me donner des ordres ?! En assomma-t-il quatre sans qu'ils ne virent rien.

- Le qua…le qua… n'y croyait pas le dernier ninja encore debout

- Oui, le quatrième, tu diras à Tsunade que je la salue bien bas, bonne nuit.

Le dernier garde tomba et il se faufila dans la pièce. Il descendit les escaliers et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. La paroi ondula lorsqu'il se mit à la traverser. Il se faufila jusqu'à son centre et découvrit l'objet de ses recherches

- Ainsi c'est ici que tu te cachais, petit Jinchuriki.

Naruto releva la tête à l'intrus et se mit à grogner.

- Eh bien, tu as l'air de t'être amusé. Sourit le Yondaime

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sasuke se réveilla doucement par les grognements de Naruto et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une personne dans le caisson

- Qui êtes-vous ? Non cela ne se peut ! Vous n'êtes pas le yondaime il est mort. Fit Sasuke

- Il semblerait. Sourit le yondaime

- Vous devez sortir de là qui que vous soyez, Naruto est instable !

- Ca je le sais d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je viens le chercher.

Sasuke vit le yondaime changer d'apparence ne laissant plus place qu'à une ombre vêtue d'une robe noir aux nuages rouges.

- Un leurre, l'apparence du yondaime était un leurre ? L'Akatsuki ? Enfila Sasuke, la cape qui le recouvrait pour se préparer au combat. Malgré ses muscles endoloris

- Tu es intelligent. Tu ne sembles pas si ignare comme ton frère le prétend. Maintenant Naruto tu vas me suivre gentiment.

Naruto dont le flair lui disait certainement de ne pas l'écouter se recula un peu plus contre Sasuke pour le protéger tout en grognant

- Je te conseille de me suivre réceptacle du Lotus

Il effectua plusieurs signes et un corps ligoté apparut.

- Ou bien cette gentille personne que tu chéris tant va nous quitter. Indiqua L'Akatsukien

Naruto fixa avec rage l'Akatsukien tandis que Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux de ce qu'il voyait.

**A suivre :**

Merci de suivre la fic ^^, je sais que les événements sont un peu confus, mais pour ceux qui me connaisse, ils savent que tout est toujours expliquer implicitement ou explicitement, parfois dans la suite, parfois tout de suite ^^, à vous de lire entre les lignes lol

Note : à ceux qui suivent mon ange est un diable, sachez que le chapitre sortira bientôt ^^

Zoubis à tous


	11. La Femelle

******toujours aussi longue, enfin j'espère que vous l'appécierez ^^**

**Merci à tous qui continu de lire ma fic sortie de mon imagination plus que bizarre lol, a tout ceux qui review ou non**

**Bonne Année et Bonne santé et que cette année vous réussisse à tous !!**

**Chapitre 11: la femelle**

_- Je te conseille de me suivre réceptacle du Lotus _

_Il effectua plusieurs signes et un corps ligoté apparut. _

_- Ou bien cette gentille personne que tu chéris tant va nous quitter. Indiqua L'Akatsukien_

Naruto fixa avec rage l'Akatsukien tandis que Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux de ce qu'il voyait.

- Alors que choisis-tu Naruto Uzumaki ? Questionna l'Akatsukien.

- GRRR

- Ton amant ou cet homme ?

- A-Amant ?! S'empourpra Sasuke, je n'ai pas ce statut !

- tiens donc. Disparut l'Akatsukien. Pourtant. Réapparut-il derrière le brun soulevant la cape. Ce qui coule entre tes jambes indique le contraire….mignon petit chat.

- que ?! Lâchez-moi ! Tira vers le bas sa cape Sasuke, complètement rouge de voir Naruto le regarder avec tant d'intensité

Sasuke finit par lui faire lâcher prise et s'éloigna de lui mais seulement un instant car l'Akatsukien le fit vite déchanter en l'attrapant par la gorge

- quel est ta réponse Naruto ? Ton amant ou lui ?

Sasuke observait le blond, avec une lueur de tristesse, le choix était déjà fait, il n'avait même pas lieu d'être. Jamais Naruto ne le choisirait, ce serait cette personne, celle qui compte tellement à ses yeux. Plus que lui après tout.

L'Akatsukien vit l'air résigné de Naruto en se dirigeant vers la personne ligotée, il lâcha Sasuke et fit disparaître le corps

- choix très judicieux, je le libèrerai une fois que nous serons partis, ah oui, pour plus de sécurité, j'ai pris soin de prendre tes enfants avec moi. Claqua-t-il des doigts

Deux corps similaires au sien apparurent, tenant chacun un enfant endormi avec un sceau sur le front.

- les enfants, laissez les ! se releva Sasuke

- du balai, le microbe ! L'expulsa-t-il, qui crois-tu être ? Un père ? Tu ne les as jamais reconnu, ni même aimer.

Sasuke se releva une seconde fois. En regardant les enfants il savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'en voulait pas, il ne les accepterait jamais, les enfants du fruit d'une expérience d'un taré. De Naruto avec Orochimaru. Il n'était pas les siens.

- peut-être. Sourit Sasuke. Mais ce sont ceux de Naruto ! Alors laisse-les ! Katon boule de feu !

La boule de flamme se fit balayer comme une poussière au vent face à une technique de Suiton de l'autre, il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer mais Naruto s'interposa.

- ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là Naruto ! lui ordonna l'homme. Si tu ne veux pas que je le tue, alors partons de suite.

Les deux virent le blond tendre l'oreille, les sens en alerte

- Naruto ? S'enquit Sasuke

Soudain l'alarme du village retentit. Et du fracas se fit entendre à la porte du sous-sol. L'Akatsukien avait surement placé une barrière. Pour être tranquille

- Ah, on dirait que Tsunade à trouver Sakura dans les pommes. Dépêche-toi Naruto !

Les murs tremblèrent avant qu'un d'eux, n'explose. Le brun vit Naruto rejoindre l'intrus et lui donné la main. Il vit les yeux améthyste pleurer des larmes bleutées, et ses lèvres murmurer des mots inaudibles dans le bruit et la poussière environnante.

Sasuke agrandissait les yeux, complètement désarmé par ses mots qu'il avait lus

La poussière les entoura complètement les faisant disparaître laissant surgir à cet endroit une blonde en furie avec une multitude d'anbu et de membres de leur promotion.

- où est-il ? NARUTO ?!!!! Ragea la blonde dans le brouillard de poussière.

- Hokage-sama ! J'ai trouvé Sasuke ! cria Kakashi

La blonde se dirigea vers les cris et trouva les deux hommes

- Sasuke ? Sasuke ? Agita-t-elle sa main devant ses yeux. Où est Naruto ? Sasuke tu m'entends ?

- ….

- il est en état de choc. Déclara-t-elle comme une fatalité

- faite quelque chose !

- que veux-tu que je fasse Kakashi ? Je ne peux pas l'obliger à reprendre conscience !

L'argenté agrippa son élève et le secoua violement

- dis moi où il est ! dis le moi !

- Kakashi arrête ! Tenta de lui faire lâcher prise Tsunade

- dis moi où il l'a emmené ! Où est-il Sasuke ! Où est IRUKA ?!!!! Lui hurla désespéré Kakashi

- CELA SUFFIT !! Lui asséna une bonne gifle Tsunade

- Tsunade-sensei ! Il y a un corps sur la droite d'après Hinata! Arriva Sakura

- où ça ? L'agrippa Kakashi

Choquée elle indiqua la direction du doigt

- Sakura surveille Sasuke ! Se précipita Tsunade à la suite de Kakashi

- j'ai lu dans un livre que suite à un trop grand choc on pouvait se replier dans son esprit. S'accroupissait Sai, près de Sasuke

- la ferme Sai ! Tu as besoin d'un livre pour savoir ça ? Cela se voit rien qu'en le regardant ! Se lamenta Sakura

- je ne suis pas d'accord, si on le regarde on dirait plutôt qu'il s'est fait violé. Se frotta le montant Sai

La veine battante sur la tempe de Sakura ne cessait de croître jusqu'à que ce soit trop. Elle finit par lui asséner un bon coup de poing en lui crachant des jurons.

- pardon Sakura, je recommencerais plus ! pria Sai

- j'espère bien !

- je l'ai perdu

Les deux se retournèrent vers Sasuke qui venait de parler

- qu'es-ce que tu as perdu Sasuke-kun ? Le rejoignit Sakura

- il a disparut, il n'est plus la. Serra son cœur Sasuke

Sakura vit des larmes rouler sur ses joues

- Sasuke-kun…

- il me l'a volé. Il me les a volé ! Mit-il son front contre le sol

- Sasuke-kun redresse toi, enfin, dis nous ce qu'il t'a volé, tu ne t'es pas fait….enfin, Sai…se n'est pas ca Sasuke-kun ? Le redressa Sakura

Sasuke la fixa soudain alors qu'elle le lâcha surprise.

- Sasuke ? Qu'as-tu fait à tes yeux ? Questionna Sai en les observant

- pourquoi sont-ils jaune et fendu ? demanda Sakura

- il me les a volé. Ils me les ont pris.

Ils virent une larme noire couler de ses yeux et chuter au sol, des sillons noirs affluaient de ses yeux .Une autre goutte tomba au sol et se fut l'explosion de chakra, projetant Sai et Sakura.

- Sakura ? Arriva en courant Tsunade, que se passe-t-il ? fit-elle prestement en voyant Sasuke enveloppé d'un tourbillon noir

- je ne sais pas sensei

- Sasuke a murmuré comme quoi il avait perdu une chose, on lui aurait volé. Expliqua Sai en aidant Sakura à se relever.

- volé ? ne comprenait pas la blonde

Le tourbillon noir finit par disparaître, laissant place à un Sasuke inconscient au sol et une créature noir de nuit au regard jaune perçant à ses côtés.

- que ? Qui… pointa du doigt Neji en retenant sa cousine évanouit en apprenant la disparition de Naruto

- qui je suis ? Je me nomme Naraki, je suis la gardienne de Kyuubi no Yoko et mon porteur est Sasuke Uchiwa.

- une gardienne ? Alors comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas empêché Naruto d'être à nouveau emmener ?! S'insurgea Tsunade prête à lui coller une raclée.

- j'étais scellé dans mon porteur, Mikoto Uchiwa, l'a fait pour protéger son enfant et celui du Yondaime, mon éveil peu faire basculer l'esprit du renard. Expliqua la panthère

- basculer ? répéta Sai

- oui, basculer, le démon renard, est comme de la pâte à gâteau, il n'est jamais complet, alors il faut le mouler pour obtenir la forme que l'on veut, le mal ou le bien, mon caractère et celui de Sasuke sont bien trempés aussi nous aurions pu sans le vouloir faire de Naruto et Kyuubi un monstre sanguinaire.

- c'est bien beau tout ça, mais qu'a perdu Sasuke ? fit Sakura

- perdu ?

- oui il n'arrête pas de dire qu'on lui a volé quelque chose.

- c'est son cœur. Sourit la panthère

- QUOI ?! Firent les présents

- Mikoto ma précédente porteuse m'a scellé dans le cœur de Sasuke, je suis moi aussi régis par les émotions, l'impatience grandissante du renard me réveillait un peu à chaque fois, mais dans l'ombre je demeurais car pour sortir du cœur de Sasuke, la clé il me fallait.

- la clé ? Qu'elle est-elle ? ne comprenait rien Sai

- l'amour, des mots que Sasuke devait entendre, des mots dont Mikoto avait fait la clé, des mots qui lorsqu'il serait empli de sincérité, de désespoir, de peur, d'envie, déclencherait en Sasuke l'ouverture de son esprit. Il a compris à présent, il le sait et il n'en doute plus, c'est ça qui a provoqué son état de choc. Le voile qui obscurcissait son esprit s'est évaporé et maintenant toutes les pensées se révèlent tellement claire pour lui.

- qu'elle était ces mots ? Buvait les paroles de la panthère Sakura comme devant un Drama

- je t'aime, cela à permis d'éclairer Sasuke, il le sait maintenant qu'on lui a vraiment volé tout ça.

- que lui a-t-on volé d'autre ? Fut intrigué Neji

- le cœur, le corps, l'esprit, l'amant, ses enfants.

- ses enfants ? Il n'a pas…s'interrompu Sai

- ce n'est pas vrai ?! Sasuke est le père des jumeaux ?! cria presque Neji

Hinata qui s'était réveillée re-sombra dans les pommes sous la nouvelle

Tsunade et Sakura soupirèrent, elles qui avaient réussies à garder cela secret pour le moment. Voilà que tous ceux présent étaient au courant.

- que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Questionna la blonde

- je dois former Sasuke à m'accepter et m'utiliser, mon réveil a provoqué une grande disparité dans son chakra, il ne saura plus l'utiliser sans un entraînement,

- et après ? Pour Naruto ? Continua-t-elle

- après nous allons au temple de Kyuubi.

- Kyuubi à un temple ? S'étonna Sai

- bien sûr, chaque bijuu en a un, mais avec les guerres qui ont sévi et la bataille pour ceux-ci, la plupart furent détruits. En fait il ne reste que le sien. Là-bas nous trouverons Naruto et l'Akatsuki.

- comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'ils seront là-bas ? Se méfia Neji

- maitre Kyuubi n'est plus dans le corps de son porteur, néanmoins il y est toujours infiniment lié, grâce à l'essence du Lotus doré, celle que ce vieil imbécile a libéré avec la technique du Yondaime.

- JIRAYA !

- calme-toi Tsunade, comment j'aurais pu le savoir ?

- le Yondaime tient cette technique de la grande prêtresse Yoko.

- qui c'est ça encore ? Soupira Jiraya

- vous devriez avoir plus de respect pour elle, cette femme est la gardienne d'Orochimaru porteur du bijuu hachibi et la chef du temple de Kyuubi

- Orochimaru à un bijuu ?!! S'étouffa Tsunade

- comment se fait-il que la gardienne de celui-ci soit l'ennemi jurée de Kyuubi ? fit suspicieux Neji

- la précédente plus grande prêtresse était Kazura-Uchiwa, la grand-mère de Sasuke, les femmes Uchiwa de la lignée principale ont toujours été les gardiennes du temple, Mikoto devait prendre la relève, mais sa mère lui a révélé son avenir aussi elle a désigné Yoko comme étant la prêtresse suivante. Yoko était Yukina Uzumaki à l'époque du jeune âge de Mikoto. C'était une amie de Kazura.

- Yukina…….Uzumaki ?! Agrandirent t-ils tous les yeux

- Yukina est la mère de l'actuelle prêtresse Yoko, Kushina Uzumaki.

- KUSHINA ?! S'éclaffa Jiraya, la mère de Naruto est vivante ?!

- oui,

- je ne comprends pas comment Kushina en est venu à être la prêtresse. Avoua Tsunade après avoir fait taire Jiraya.

- lors de la vision de Mikoto, elle vit le destin de son futur enfant Sasuke et celui de la fille de Yukina, elle a vu l'enfant qui viendrait au monde et la terrible épreuve qui l'attendrait. Mais la meilleure chose à faire était de séparé la mère et l'enfant. Les bijuu choisissent leur porteur, mais pour ce qui est de Kyuubi, c'est différent, l'enfant qui l'accueillera devra être celui du lotus. Un enfant possédant les capacités de changer le monde en bien ou en mal. Naruto serait cet enfant, malheureusement on ne peut pas être la gardienne d'un bijuu et la mère d'un autre. Kushina a dû abandonné Naruto, en coupant son lien à la naissance, elle a empêcher Naruto d'être le futur gardien de hachibi. Le sauvant d'une mort inévitable

- …

- si Naruto était devenu l'enfant du lotus endormi, lé démon renard éveillé et le gardien d'hachibi, son corps ne l'aurait pas supporté. La puissance du renard est inimaginable pour réussir à le garder en soit il fallait une puissance de même intensité, qui est celle du lotus. Mais pour que l'enfant survive il fallait aussi que le lotus reste endormi. Le réveil de l'un chasse l'autre du corps.

- tu vois un peu tes conneries Jiraya ? L'engueula Tsunade. Ta foutu technique a réveillé le lotus et maintenant Kyuubi est dans la nature !

- Kyuubi n'est pas dans la nature il est maintenu dans son temple. Yoko va devoir les réunir rapidement, car maintenir une telle dose de chakra n'est pas aisé. Malheureusement accorder de telle dose de chakra n'est pas simple non plus et terriblement long. C'est comme incorporer le chakra de Naruto avec de l'eau et de l'huile. Il arrivera à se mélanger à l'un ou à l'autre, mais les trois en même temps ce n'est pas facile. De plus avec l'Akatsuki au temple, il voudront surement le bijuu une fois celui-ci reformé.

- comment savez vous qu'ils y sont ?

- l'homme qui est venu sentait le lotus, la fleur majoritaire du temple. Il a dû y être longtemps ainsi que prêt de la grande prêtresse.

- que devons nous faire selon toi ? Questionna Tsunade

- allez au temple et chasser l'Akatsuki de là et récupérer le deuxième bijuu du temple

- le deuxième ?

- mes enfants sont ceux de Kyuubi, Akira la bijuu et Ranaki le gardien

- sanako et Ryusuke ! S'éclaffa Sakura.

- c'est exact

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Loin de la dans une contrée reculée, une jeune femme observait derrière sa boule. Elle souriait d'amusement et d'impatience. Derrière elle plusieurs servantes entonnaient un chant sacré à l'unisson. Sous l'impatience d'un gigantesque démon.

- Alors Yoko que vois-tu ?

- tout est en place maître Kyuubi. Rasen a récupéré Naruto et les enfants, il les ramène ici à l'instant même. Par contre quelque chose d'imprévu est survenu.

- quoi donc ?

- Naraki à été descellé. A cause de Naruto. Riait-elle discrètement

- Naraki ?! grogna Kyuubi

Un filet de chakra s'échappa de la sphère et vint jusqu'a la prêtresse lui autant la boule de cristal des mains. Kyuubi la ramena à lui. Et un œil de taille gigantesque apparut.

- il ne manquait plus que ça. Soupira le renard en voyant les amis de Naruto prendre Sasuke inconscient et Naraki marcher à leur coté. Soudain il vit la panthère se retourner et le fixer. Tellement surpris il lâcha la boule que Yoko rattrapa de justesse.

- Kyuubi-sama ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- tu veux dire qui m'a vu moi !

- on ne peut pas voir dans l'autre sens

- et bien Naraki m'a vu ! Cela va barder, il faut que tu trouve un moyen pour la ralentir, la ré-emprisonner ! demanda prestement Kyuubi

- mais je croyais que de tout façon il fallait Sasuke pour réunir Naruto et vous ?

- et bien nous nous passerons de lui, si elle est réveillé, je crains le pire.

- de tout manière je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, seul un Uchiwa a le pouvoir de sceller son gardien.

- mais tu ne comprends pas ?! Cela fait vingt ans qu'elle a été scellée ! Elle va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Paniqua Kyuubi

- Kyuubi-sama, qui est Naraki pour vous ?

- c'est ma femelle. Déclara le renard

- votre quoi ?!

- ma femelle! réitéra Kyuubi

-ce genre de relation serait possible ? Je veux dire…non comment

- ohé, je suis là, arrête de penser tout haut. Soupira Kyuubi

- Kyuubi-sama, pourquoi serait-elle une gêne ?

- Naraki est une gardienne spéciale.

- spéciale ? Ecouta plus attentivement Yoko

Toc-toc-toc

- Entrez ! Tonna-t-elle

- Yoko-sama, je suis revenu,

- Kisame ?

- tiens revoilà le poisson. S'amusa Kyuubi, tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu es passé à la broche ? Ahahahahah !!

Seul Kyuubi ria de sa blague dont seul lui comprenait le sens.

- Comment étais-ce ? S'inquiéta Yoko en lui apportant une tasse où elle avait versé le contenu d'une fiole.

- pire que vous le prévoyez.

- tiens bois ça, ça va arrêtez le saignement. L'as-tu trouvé ? L'as-tu vu ?

- Non Yoko-sama, je ne l'ai pas trouvé là-bas, néanmoins j'ai trouvé la source de renaissance.

- tu as pu en ramener ?

- j'avais fait un stock, mais ils m'ont découvert et attaqué alors que je quittais les lieux. Je n'ai pu en ramener que trois. Lui donna-t-il les fioles.

- c'est un maigre butin pour tant de risques. Constata le renard.

- je suis désolé Yoko-sama.

- ce n'est rien, trois c'est plus que suffisant pour sauver notre monde.

Dong-dong-dong-dong

- les cloches ? Écouta Kyuubi, le morveux est en vue.

- Kisame, va voir Itachi, ça fait plus d'un mois que tu es parti, il est très inquiet, je prépare la seringue et j'arrive, ensuite va voir Ayaka elle te soignera.

- oui Yoko-sama. Quitta la pièce Kisame

Yoko s'afférait à faire un mélange précis avec la fiole rapportée et l'incorporer dans une seringue

- Kushina.

Elle se stoppa dans ses mouvements, le renard ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom depuis qu'elle avait accouché. Ses seuls mots avait été « je prendrais soin de sa vie, pour toi » tandis qu'il intégrait le corps de son fils. Ce fut la seule fois où elle l'entendit en l'espace de bientôt dix neuf ans. Dans ce même temple alors que Mikoto lui prenait son enfant, et s'enfuyait dans la nuit pour gagner Konoha.

Elle ne la revit jamais, ni elle, ni son fils. Mais bientôt elle le reverrait. Celui pour qui la famille Uchiwa avait été massacrée, pour qui son mari avait évincé la mort du village alors que Mikoto venait tout juste d'y arriver.

Mais la mort est bien connu de tous, ce qu'elle désigne elle le prend tôt ou tard, et dieu c'est combien de fois elle désigna son fils et son mari. Pour faire tomber le temple.

Elle n'avait pas réussi, la première fois en attaquant le village avec l'ombre de Kyuubi mais elle avait réussi à piéger la vie de son fils qui venait tout juste de naître. Elle avait réussi à piéger son mari, qui devait protéger son fils sans sa présence à ses côtés, mort contre cette ombre du bijuu qu'elle devait elle-même protéger.

Elle avait par-dessus tout réussi à créer et engendrer la haine contre son enfant. Laissant la mort de Minato Namikaze, quatrième Hokage de Konoha, comme étant la seule faute de son fils.

Mais la vérité n'était pas là. Kyuubi avait été scellé au temple à l'instant même où elle avait accouché, Mikoto tenant l'enfant, avait regagné le village avec son mari.

Mais cette femme de l'ombre connaissait la faiblesse qu'est un nouveau né, alors elle tenta de le tuer avec cette ombre, ce sosie du démon renard. Elle tua énormément de ninjas et son mari n'eut d'autre choix que de demander au scelleur de tuer ce faux bijuu.

Minato était mort, le village était sauf, mais la haine commença et la corruption de Konoha aussi. L'histoire de l'enfant renard naquit. Celui pour qui le yondaime était mort soi-disant en le scellant. Si seulement il connaissait la vérité.

S'il savait que ce n'était qu'un clone auquel il avait rattaché la moitié de son âme, Qu'il avait trompé le scelleur et déjoué la mort pour avoir une infime chance de protéger leur enfant. N'étant plus que zombie, ni mort, ni-vivant.

Pour son mari elle avait bravé l'interdit, elle avait utilisé la fiole sacrée gardée depuis des siècles dans le temple, et qui ne devait servir qu'au Jinchuriki de Kyuubi. Cette fiole pouvait sauver de la mort tout être avec encore un souffle de vie.

Mais la mort de Minato avait été proclamée, il lui était impossible de revenir, il ne resta plus que Mikoto pour quelques maigres années, où elle continua de veiller avant d'être happée par son fils, la corruption de Konoha avait eu raison d'Itachi. Et tourmentait toujours ses nuits.

- oui, Kyuubi-sama.

- Ne laisse pas ton cœur vaciller, un jour tu devras la tuer.

-…………….je ne vacillerais jamais, pas avant de l'avoir tué de mes mains, une bonne fois pour toute.

- Kushina, n'ai jamais peur, tu es la prêtresse de mon temple, et je tiens à ce que tu le restes, du moins jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions Asuka.

- Kyuubi-sama, j'ai peur pour Sanako et Ryusuke et si ?. Termina sa préparations Yoko et le fixa

- jamais ! Leur existence et leur survie sont la fin de cette malédiction des Uchiwa et des Uzumaki.

- mais

- Les deux familles réunies ne failleront plus jamais, je vais réintégrer le corps de mon Jinchuriki et grâce à toi nous sauverons Sasuke de la mort que Naraki engendrera. Et lorsque le moment sera venu pour toi de la tuer cette histoire prendra fin.

- oui, Kyuubi-sama. Excusez-moi. S'inclina-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

- Seulement si tout se passe bien. Murmura le renard en fixant la boule sur son socle au centre de la pièce.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Voilà trois jours que Sasuke était à l'hôpital, inconscient depuis le réveil de sa gardienne. Pourtant Sakura qui veillait à son chevet le regarder délirer dans ses cauchemars impuissante. Elle était mal à l'aise. Cette soi-disant gardienne Naraki, ne cessait de la fixer. Ses yeux lui donnaient froid dans le dos.

Ses griffes était longues et ses crocs proéminants lui indiquait qu'il était plus tranchant que le kunai le mieux affuté. Le peu qu'elle touché Sasuke pour des soins ou pour le recouvrir correctement, celle-ci se redressait les sens en alerte.

- tu n'es qu'une fauteuse de trouble. Déclara Naraki en sautant sur le lit

Sakura sursauta et la regarda inquiète.

- quand comprendras-tu où est ta place ? Tu as beau être brillante tu n'en reste pas moins laide

- qu'est-ce que

- ca ne sert à rien de jouer avec moi, je te connais, je te vois depuis fort longtemps, tu sembles douce au abord et par derrière tu griffes, ton esprit est divisé ainsi que ta personnalité. Tu es une fleur bien brutale, Sakura

- de quoi parles-tu ? Continua de se reculer Sakura

- reste loin de mon maître ou je t'assure que tu paieras de ta vie ton obstination.

La porte claqua soudain contre le mur dévoilant Tsunade énervée

- de qui viennent ses ondes meurtrière et déprimante ?! Ragea-t-elle, c'est censé être un hôpital rempli d'espoir de guérison !!

- tiens voilà la deuxième, pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Grogna-t-elle

- Tsunade-sama ! Se réfugia derrière elle Sakura, elle dit qu'elle va me tuer !

- moi ? Me salir les pattes de ton cadavre ? Non, ce sera bien pire, bien plus violent, peut-être devrais-je le faire moi-même pour t'épargner des souffrances ?

- ça suffit ! Tonna Tsunade

- toi la vache à lait tu la fermes ! Rugissait Naraki, incapable de garder une personne en vie, de protéger et tu te dis médecin ? Pauvres âmes sont celles qui t'ont aimé.

Les deux se mirent à déprimer dans un coin de la pièce jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sai venu prendre des nouvelles du brun.

- vous en faite une tête ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les regarde Sai en train de sangloter dans un coin

- tiens la face de lune

Sai se retourna un sourire crispé sur le visage

- qui as-tu appelé face de lune ?

- blanc bec, serviteur du malin, langue de vipère

- chienne des bas quartiers ! L'insulta Sai pas effrayé pour un sou

Naraki se tut et lui sauta dessus le mordant avec rage à l'épaule.

- ARGH !!! Sale chienne ! Lui fit lâcher prise Sai d'un coup de genou dans les côtes

Celle-ci retomba sur ses pates du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche.

- dégueulasse, un gout de traître

Elle se redressa soudain les sens en alerte.

- Sasuke-sama ! Sauta-t-elle sur le lit

Sasuke venait d'annoncer des bruits de son réveil imminent. Naraki glissa sa tête sous le bras du brun et se coucha en ronronnant de quiétude.

- ma…man…

Les trois observèrent stupéfait Naraki, cette animal, entité était dangereuse, et son retournement de personnalité faisait froid dans le dos.

- Sasuke-kun ! Tu m'entends ? Appela Sakura en se relevant

A peine eut-elle approché du lit qu'elle eut droit à un regard meurtrier. Et un grognement féroce.

- ron….roooooooon….rooon

Et l'instant d'après elle se mit à ronronner à l'oreille du brun qui resombrait dans le sommeil en l'entendant.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! s'indigna Sakura

- il a besoin de dormir. Déclara-t-elle. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

Tsunade fixa l'animal un moment puis demanda à Sakura et Sai de la suivre. Ils la suivirent et elle referma la porte.

- Tsunade-sama ! On ne peut pas la laisser avec Sasuke-kun !

- Sakura, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais elle te tuera avant que tu ne te rendes compte qu'elle t'attaque.

- mais Sai

- Elle n'a pas voulu tuer Sai, croyez moi, plus vous resterez loin d'elle, mieux vous vous porterez. Déclara Tsunade, le visage grave

- mais.

- fait ce que je te dis Sakura ! Haussa le ton Tsunade,

- Sakura. Intervint Sai. Hokage-sama a raison, si elle avai voulut me tuer elle l'aurait fait, néanmoins ce n'est pas elle qui a agi.

- qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sai ? ne comprenait Sakura

- elle nous l'a expliqué dans le sous-sol, elle réagit selon les émotions, bien qu'il doit y avoir une part qui est bien à elle, Sasuke doit

- Sasuke-kun ne voudrait jamais nous tuer ! Le gifla Sakura. Sasuke est notre ami !

- pas à moi, il ne m'aime pas, et il a déjà tenté de me tuer quand nous l'avons cherché au repaire d'Orochimaru et toi Sakura il se fiche de toi ! Tu l'exaspères plus qu'autre chose quand au dirigeant du village il a une rancœur énorme contre eux pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Naruto et aux Uchiwa.

- tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Partit en courant Sakura.

- Sai, il y a bien des choses que tu dois apprendre et ce n'est pas dans les livres que tu le découvriras. Viens je vais te soigner. S'en alla Tsunade

- oui Tsunade-sama

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

L'air doux et chaud berçait les fleurs dans les jardins. Épandant au vent leurs pétales dans la nuit. La lune était pleine et le ciel noir de tristesse, pleurait de chagrin en silence. Cela rappelait tant de mauvais souvenir à cette âme en peine, rongée par le remord et la souffrance. Le ciel pleurait comme son âme ne cessait de le faire depuis bien des années.

- Itachi ?

- Kisame ? se releva le brun. Où étais-tu ? Je ne sentais plus ton chakra dans le temple. Avança sa main à tâton jusqu'à lui Itachi

Mais il ne rencontra que du vide

- Kisame ?

- j'avais des choses à faire Itachi. Pour la prêtresse.

- Kisame pourquoi tu te recules ? Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs c'est déjà suffisamment énervant d'être aveugle sans que tu t'y mettes aussi !

Itachi continua de s'avancer et finit par le toucher, c'était humide et chaud à la fois.

- tu es blessé ?

- ce n'est rien, une petite cure de la prêtresse et on en parlera plus

- contre quoi t'es-tu battu ?

- rien ne t'en fait pas, je dois aller voir la prêtresse. Partit Kisame en le laissant là

- Kisame !

- Itachi, tu pleurais.

L'Uchiwa passa sa main sur sa joue comme pour les toucher puis la laissa ne l'avait pas senti. La lourde cloche se mit à sonner une seconde fois signe que quelqu'un venait d'arriver dans le temple. Il entendit des pas précipités se dirigeant vers lui puis une main le toucher et une seringue le piquer dans la nuque.

- tu devrais te reposer mon petit corbeau.

- Yoko……sama….s'évanouissait Itachi dans les bras de la prêtresse

- La nuit sera dure…Itachi. Murmura Yoko. Kakuzu

- oui

- attache-le dans sa chambre et que personne ne rentre dans celle-ci.

- bien,

- Saraki. Appela Yoko

La panthère apparut au côté de sa maîtresse.

- vous m'avez appelé ?

- oui, tu resteras avec lui. Assure toi de veiller sur ses démons et que personne ne rentre dans sa chambre.

- Bien maîtresse. Disparut l'entité.

- Deidara, Sasori ! Appela-t-elle en continuant d'avancer.

Les deux apparurent sur les toits du temple.

- je veux que vous montiez la garde à la porte nord et sud

- Bien !

- Hidan ! Va chercher Kakuzu et veillez sur Kyuubi.

- ah…comment saviez-vous que j'étais là ?

- tu transpires la mort,

Il soupira et disparut.

- Zetsu, Tobi, Pein, Konan, répartissez-vous dans les jardins et à la porte Est et ouest. Partit à vive allure Yoko en direction de la grande porte du temple

- pour qui se prend t-elle à nous parler comme ça. Fulmina Tobi

- la ferme et avance. Le frappa Zetsu

- surveille tes manières Zetsu, n'oublie pas ce qui est prévu. Le rappela à l'ordre Pein

- ça te va bien de dire ça, monsieur je suis absent du temple depuis une éternité, où étais-tu passé hein ? ! Croisa les bras Konan

- j'avais des ordres.

- mouais. Soupira Konan.

- on peut en dire autant de toi Konan. Fit Zetsu.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Dans une chambre voisine à celle de Sasuke se tenait Iruka lui aussi dans un lit d'hôpital avec à ses côtés Kakashi endormi dans un fauteuil. Il n'était pas particulièrement blessé mais Tsunade avait tenu à le garder en observation comme elle dit. C'était en fait un moyen de rassurer Kakashi qui traînait dans ses pattes.

Le pauvre avait eu une peur bleue et il ne le laissait plus sans surveillance, même pour aller manger, il le laissait en compagnie de ses chiens. Chiens quelques peu envahissant. Ce qui énervait encore plus Tsunade

Mais être en convalescence forcée avait quelques avantages, pas de cours à donner, et surtout Kakashi trop soucieux de sa santé n'approchait pas ses fesses ! Qui se portait royalement bien depuis. Enfin, il n'y avait eu qu'une fois mais cela avait permis à ce membre d'Akatsuki de le capturer. Et Kakashi qui s'en voulait tellement.

Mais sous ses airs apaisés ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était Naruto. Il avait enduré la dure mise à l'épreuve de Sasuke tout au long du voyage pour tenter de le retrouver mais il n'avait était d'aucune aide réelle.

Et maintenant, Naruto avait de nouveau disparu, capturé par l'Akatsuki. Apparemment de ce que lui avait raconté Kakashi et Tsunade, Kushina serait en vie. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de cette mère, qui abritait au sein de son temple l'Akatsuki et qui demeura dans l'ombre durant plus de 17 années de la vie de son fils.

Et comme chaque soir dans son lit d'hôpital ou ses choses le hantait et l'empêchait de dormir comme Kakashi ronflant dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Du chakra sombre et meurtrier s'engouffrait sous la porte. Attiré comme elle le disait par cette peur qui l'abritait.

Se faufilant un chemin au détour des chiens endormirent au sol, grimpant sur le lit pour enfin prendre forme. Ces mots, ses pas, rien ne réveillait le reste de la pièce, et Iruka avait l'impression qu'il hallucinait à chaque fois, une chimère de son esprit.

Mais elle était bien là et comme elle le disait, c'était dans une réalité alternée qu'elle lui parlait.

- Alors, cette nuit aussi tu fais de sombres rêves, Iruka Umino

- Naraki. Vous feriez mieux de veiller sur Sasuke plutôt que d'être ici à flâner de mes angoisses.

- qui te dit que tout ce que tu vois n'est pas que mirage de ton esprit ? murmura la gardienne

- comment pourrais-je inventer pareille chose ?

- bien que n'y ayant pas été en contact directe depuis un moment, toutes ces années passées auprès de l'enfant t'ont marqué.

- de quoi parlez-vous, Naruto a toujours été un amour malgré ses bêtises

- tu sens le renard, je sais ce que tu caches, à moi tu ne le peux après tout je suis faite pour le sentir.

- je ne cache rien

- à d'autre ! S'énerva Naraki en déchirant le haut de sa chemise d'hôpital d'un coup de griffe

- je peux le voir en toi, au début j'avais du mal à y croire mais en fait c'était si évident, ton chakra me brouille les sens, tout comme il sait le faire lui.

- lui ?

- oui, il sait me manipuler, sa ruse et sa cruauté qui ont le don de me faire jouir, je les sens en toi alors que tu n'es qu'un être faible, tu possèdes une chose qui ne te reviens pas, une chose que tu n'as pas demandé. Mais je vais le reprendre, ce chakra muté,

Iruka la vit se lécher les babines et planter ses griffes dans sa poitrine, il sentait son chakra se faire aspirer si facilement que s'en était risible. Elle finit par retirer ses griffes et au creux de sa patte se tenait une petite sphère de chakra orangé.

- qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda intrigué Iruka après avoir constaté la présence d'aucune blessure sur son torse

- du chakra de Kyuubi, datant de l'époque où il était enfermé dans les bas fond de cette hôpital. A l'époque où il était bien plus instable que maintenant. Cela fait une éternité que j'attends de me réveiller pour te l'enlever. Un conseil Iruka Umino

- oui ?

- ceci n'est pas ta bataille, reste en dehors de tout ça, peut importe l'amour que tu portes au porteur du renard, cela ne te conduirait qu'à ta perte.

- je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver du moment que

- du moment que quoi ? Que tu es auprès de lui ? Je te conseille de rester loin de tout ceci, ou c'est moi qui t'achèverai avant que tu ne fasses une bêtise qui te couterait plus que la vie. Disparut la gardienne dans un souffle.

- Naraki ! cria désespéré Iruka

La chambré se réveilla en sursaut et aussitôt Kakashi accourut près du lit

- Iruka ? ça ne va pas ? Tu veux que j'appelle Tsunade-sama ?

- non, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar sourit Iruka en se replongeant dans son lit.

Il ne voulait pas passer pour fou, la réalité alternée de Naraki faisait froid dans le dos, sa chemise d'hôpital n'était plus déchirée, comme si rien ne s'était produit…

Que croire, tout était si effrayant et pour une raison inconnue des larmes se mirent à couler, surprenant l'argenté.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Après avoir donné ses ordres la prêtresse s'était précipitée vers le portail du temple. Les portes s'ouvrir tandis qu'elle s'écriait :

- Minato ? Minato ! dis moi que tu l'as ramené, je t'en supplie !

Elle se tut soudainement en voyant Razen devant elle avec seulement les enfants dans les bras

- il n'est pas avec toi ? Où….où…est Naruto ? Où est mon fils Minato ? S'effondra-t-elle en pleurs. Où est-il…..où est Naruto….je n'en peux plus

- Kushina calme toi…. Regarde.

Celle-ci releva les yeux et vit son fils se montrer de derrière son époux. Il avait un regard indifférent et ne semblait pas tout comprendre. Kushina se leva et courut le serrer dans ses bras.

- Naru….Naru….si..Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué…mon fils….mon amour. Ne cessait-elle de lui faire des baiser….j'ai tant attendu, tant espérée….Naru si tu savais comme je t'aime…maman ne t'a jamais oublié et n'a jamais cessé de penser à toi….

Naruto resta là fixe, il n'était pas lui-même, et la conscience du lotus ne semblait pas connaître cette femme. Mais il sentait qu'elle était importante, pour une raison inconnue, elle l'était. C'est donc de son esprit animal qu'il agissait, une simple lèche sur sa joue, l'étonna puis lui fit trouver le sourire.

- Kushina, je sais que tu es heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé mais n'oublie que l'Akatsuki et là et je n'ai pas confiance en certains membres ma chérie.

- je sais Minato mais

- Yoko !! Tonna-t-il la surprenant, il me semble que tu dois t'occuper de certaines choses au temple.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, plein de tristesse et partit en criant

- bien sur RAZEN !

Minato se mit à sourire en la voyant prendre la mouche et devant le regard interrogé de son fils il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- vois-tu les femmes sont compliquées fils, suis moi je vais te mener à ta chambre.

Naruto ne comprenais rien, ces personnes représentaient quelque chose mais il ne les connaissait pas. Son sens animal en tant que mère n'accepta pas de voir ses enfants partir avec un inconnu. Il sauta sur Razen et récupéra les deux bambins en les tenant par leurs habits dans sa bouche. Ceux-ci ce réveillèrent et se mirent à pleurer.

Minato ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir non plus, face à son fils, à quatre pattes.

- euh, Naruto s'approcha doucement Minato,

Celui-ci recula sur ses gardes. C'est vrai qu'il s'était fait passer pour un membre d'Akatsuki, avait frappé le père de ses enfants, assommé Sakura et plusieurs gardes, fait du chantage avec ses enfants pour qu'il le suive. Menacé de tuer Iruka. Evidemment vu sous cet angle il n'était pas un ange.

Et qui plus est, Naruto demeurait partiellement inconscient. Mais l'animal en lui était plus fort que son esprit aussi il s'enfuit sans que Minato n'ai eu le temps de le voir. Enfin une chance pour lui, les portes s'était refermées et il avait fui dans l'enceinte du temple.

Se déplaçant comme un animal effrayé il parcourut le temple, et finit par tomber sur une odeur familière. Il s'approcha d'une porte et l'ouvrit, des crocs apparurent en grognant férocement le surprenant. Il lâcha ses enfants qui tombèrent sur leur fesses du peu de hauteur et regardèrent intrigués la panthère devant eux. Naruto se mit lui aussi à montrer les crocs. Comme un animal agressé par un autre. Il se déplaça soudain au dessus de ces enfants quelque chose venait d'arriver sur la droite.

- tiens ne serait-ce pas le Jinchuriki ? Sourit en se passant la langue Orochimaru.

Naruto attrapa ses deux enfants et disparut de leurs champs de vision. Orochimaru tourna son regard et vit sa gardienne, il fut prit d'une sueur froide et partit lui aussi.

Saraki, repartit dans la chambre à peine illuminée et referma le bâtant, laissant ses yeux jaune perçants luire dans l'obscurité. Elle se délectait de voir se corps endormit sur le futon et pourtant si mobile, de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Il ne cessait de se tordre et de geindre.

- eh bien, Uchiwa, tu n'apprécie pas la piqûre de ma maîtresse ?

Il se cambrait sur le futon, la bouche ouverte, le souffle coupé.

Saraki s'approcha de lui, le corps venait de retomber immobile. Son ouïe fine ne percevez plus les battements affolés de son cœur.

- mmmm……ca devait arriver…..déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Crois-tu que la mort t'a délivré de ta souffrance ?

Elle grimpa sur lui et s'assit laissant son chakra s'échapper et pénétrer le corps sans vie

- je ne te laisserai pas quitter se monde s'en avoir affronté la douleur de tes crimes et des vies que tu as prise. Ce n'est qu'une fois cela ressenti que je te laisserai mourir si tel est ton souhait.

Son chakra s'insinua jusqu'au cœur et lui rendit son activité de force. L'écho des valves du cœur s'ouvrant et se fermant résonnait dans ses oreilles, une douce mélodie. Elle retira son chakra et retourna s'asseoir un peu plus loin, continuant d'observer ce corps qui souffrait atrocement de nouveau.

- ne t'en fais pas mon petit, murmura-t-elle dans l'obscurité, chaque fois que la mort te prendra, je t'arracherai à celle-ci.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Yoko traversa les couloirs énervés et regagna la salle scellée, où demeurait Kyuubi et plusieurs petites prêtresses

- il a le don de m'énerver ! Ragea-t-elle en attrapant sa boule pour l'envoyer valser

Kyuubi la rattrapa de justesse et la lui rendit

- où est-il ?

- qui, Razen ?

- non je te parle de Naruto ! Il est dans ce temple, je sens son chakra, bien qu'altéré il est toujours présent et Razen

- Kushina ! Hurla quelqu'un en rentrant brusquement dans la pièce

- quand on parle du loup. Soupira celle-ci

- Naruto m'a fait faux bon !

Elle se retint de lui hurler dessus mais lui asséna un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac, pour se calmer

- idiot ! Je ne vois pas mon fils pendant une éternité et toi tu trouves le moyen de le perdre ?

- je ne l'ai pas perdu, se releva celui-ci, simplement, même avec ma grande vitesse je n'ai pas pu suivre son mouvement. Kyuubi ne peut pas le localiser, il doit le sentir

- je ne suis pas un chien qui agite la queue ! Se saisissait de lui le renard

- ce n'est pas la peine, le temple est muni d'une barrière spéciale, à l'origine je l'ai installé pour empêcher Orochimaru de fuir mais elle nous servira aussi pour Naruto.

- il faudrait quand même le retrouver. Indiqua Razen

- pas la peine, il viendra à moi en temps voulu. Déclara le renard

- très bien, Aya, Maki, Kira, continuez de stabiliser le chakra de Kyuubi, Erin, Kazu et Niyu vous allez rassembler et préparer le nécessaire à la cérémonie

- mais prêtresse ! Nous avions du mal à six alors à trois ! S'épouvanta Kira

- je ne veux pas le savoir, les autres prêtresses sont occupées et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux demander qu'a des personnes qualifiées. Razen reste ici au cas où il viendrait

- et toi que fais-tu ? Questionna Razen

- je vais voir un petit corbeau sanguinolent. Déclara-t-elle en claquant le bâtant de la porte sa boule à la main

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange depuis un moment. Mais pour l'heure elle devait voir Itachi, parcourant les dédales du temple elle prit une boîte à l'office et continua sa route. Par moment elle se sentait observée, mais il n'y avait rien. Jamais rien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une petite fille aux cheveux noirs d'environ deux ans, qui d'ailleurs les avait blond il n'y a pas si longtemps…étrange. Elle marchait quelque peu en titubant, tombant et se relevant, puis derrière elle arriva un petit garçon avec des cheveux tout aussi noir qui la suivait à quatre pattes.

Elle les connaissait pour les avoir tellement vu dans sa boule. Leur mère ne devait pas être loin. Il était important qu'elle aille voir Itachi mais elle ne résista pas et s'avança vers eux. Elle fit un bisou à sanako et la reposa puis se saisissait de Ryusuke qu'elle leva dans les airs devant sa timidité, elle cherchait à lui décrocher un sourire qui malheureusement ne venait pas.

Jusqu'à ce quelqu'un apparaisse finalement, qu'une douleur vive la pris et que du sang éclabousse le visage de l'enfant. Au même instant Naruto arriva et se mit à grogner de colère

Son fils était toujours en l'air tenu par Yoko transpercée par le chakra noir de celui-ci.

Naruto grogna une nouvelle fois et l'enfant rétracta tout chakra, Yoko lâcha l'enfant et s'écroula au sol. Tandis que sanako pleurait. Naruto surgit et rattrapa son fils avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Il reposa l'enfant en regardant la femme étendu au sol. Puis mordit durement une des deux petites oreilles noires, provoquant un pleurnichement.

- ….ma…..ma………ouuuuuuuuuiniiiin, ouiiiiiiiiiiin…Ma…ma…..ouuuuiiiiiinnn !!

Tandis que Naruto mordait toujours son fils il vit la femme disparaître dans un pouf !

- alors c'est ainsi qu'on traite sa grand-mère ? Mal élevé ! Soupira-t-elle, c'est bien du sang d'Uchiwa.

Naruto ne voyait personne, puis une main se posa sur sa tête.

- il ne faut pas lui en vouloir mon chéri, c'est la nature des Uchiwa de tuer. Continuait-elle de toucher ses cheveux de façon affectueuse.

Naruto lâcha son fils et observa la jeune femme

- bien qu'il soit très précoce je te l'accorde.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ce sentiment s'insinuait en lui dès qu'il la voyait, son sourire, sa beauté, sa gentillesse, et en même temps un tel sentiment d'effroi à lui glacer le sang.

- tu ne trouves pas Naruto ? Le fixa-t-elle

Plus il la regardait et plus cela semblait être une évidence. Cette odeur. Douce et sauvage. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche elle le fit taire un doigt sur celle-ci

- je te conseille de gagner la salle du Lotus. Murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Naruto immobile, finit par attraper Ryusuke et Sanako et parcourir les couloirs, son flair lui servait à se repérer d'un chakra plus que familier. Il ouvrit un bâtant et entra, l'odeur était encore plus forte dedans. Il lâcha les enfants et ferma le bâtant, gagnant le centre de la pièce.

- tu en as mis un temps morveux.

Naruto leva le regard vers le haut plafond et découvrit la sphère de chakra rouge.

-………………..Kyu……………

- il a parlé ! N'en revint pas Razen qui n'avait pas entendu un mot depuis son arrivée à Konoha

Naruto se retourna sur ses gardes. Il vit sortir de l'ombre, l'homme qui l'avait ramené de force. Il vit celui-ci se diriger joyeusement vers Sanako

- c'est la sanako à son papy ! La leva-t-il dans les airs

La petite se mit rapidement à pleurer, apeurée par cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas le moins du monde. Elle se mit à pousser un son strident qui ébranla Razen

- qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? La reposa-t-il prestement pour se boucher les oreilles

- c'est le cri des ombres. Indiqua Kyuubi

- hein ? Et c'est censé faire quoi ? cria Razen en se bouchant les oreilles

- c'est une de mes techniques préférées, il est mortel à celui qu'elle l'envoie

- mo….mortel ?!

- pas d'inquiétude, Akira n'est qu'un bébé, au pire elle va t'assommer.

Mais l'autre inquiétude de Razen était son frère qui l'attaquait maintenant

- mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ?

- il protège sa sœur jalousement. C'est compréhensible

- compréhensible ? Je suis leur grand père !

- comment peux-tu être un grand père alors que tu n'as jamais été un père ? Soupira le renard.

Le regard de Razen se porta sur Naruto qui ne disait mot, absent de la situation, alors que son fils attaquait hargneusement et que sanako criait. Le bâtant s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant place à Deidara et Sasori. Inquiet par l'émanation de se chakra sanguinaire autre que celui de Kyuubi

Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un inconnu attaqué par les enfants de Naruto. Sanako et Ryusuke se stoppèrent intriguait par ses gens

- un intrus ? Prépara un explosif Deidara ? Super ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas amusé.

- idiot, ce n'est pas un intrus c'est un fantôme, rectifia Sasori

- un fantôme ?où ca ? fit une troisième voix

- Hidan ? Emporte tes mauvaises ondes ailleurs ! Le pointa du doigt Deidara, il est à Sasori et moi

- je te signale que j'étais tranquillement dans mon lit quand j'ai senti une aura plus meurtrière que la mienne ! Se justifia Hidan

- HIDAN ?! OU TE CACHES-TU ?! NE CROIS PAS QUE TU VAS T'EN TIRER COMME CA !! Hurla un autre

- quand tu disais lit tu voulais dire que… commença Deidara

- oui c'est ça !! Fit tout sourie l'argenté.

Deidara eu juste le temps de se reculer pour voir jaillir une montagne de fils qui traversèrent Hidan

- c'était juste ! Soupira de soulagement Deidara qui était tombé sur Sasori

- tu es lourd bordel !

- ah ?! Je suis plus mince que toi !

- tiens donc, on s'y tromperait. Murmura Sasori

Le propriétaire des fils arriva enfin le regard plus que furieux

- Hidan !

- Kakuzu ! Cela fait mal ! Retire-les !

- je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti ?! L'attrapa à la gorge Kakuzu

-eh bien….y ….avait un fantôme…. Articula difficilement celui-ci alors que ses pieds ne touchaient déjà plus le sol

- fantômes ? fit aller son regard Kakuzu

Il finit par tomber sur le dit fantôme

- ce n'en est pas un ! Soupira celui-ci

- alors comment est-il entrer ? Questionna Sasori, la barrière empêche quiconque d'entrer et sortir pour le moment

- euh, je… tentai Minato qui avait été découvert

- la ferme ! hurla Deidara en lui tapant sur la tête, fantôme malpoli

- je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, Deidara à moins que tu ne tiennes pas à la vie. Précisa Kakuzu

- ah ?

- tu es en train de taper sur la tête de l'éclaire jaune de Konoha, Minato Namikaze, 4ème Hokage, père du Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, alias Razen. Précisa celui-ci

- l'éclair jaune ? Arrondissait les yeux Deidara

- Eh ? Comment peut-il être en vie ? ne comprenait rien Hidan

- Pourquoi avoir caché son identité surtout. Se demanda Sasori

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'intéressé qui les regardait avec un sourire nerveux.

- euh….désolé de vous avoir menti

- mais pourquoi ? ne comprenait pas Hidan, c'est vrai ça, on suit vos idées et votre but mais pourquoi ?

- je…….je voulais plus que tout retrouver Naruto…….ma femme Kushina sous ses air joyeux est complètement déprimée, elle ne le supporte plus et voulait retrouver Naruto coûte que coûte avant que ça n'arrive

- Yoko est votre femme ! Pointa du doigt Deidara en ayant une illumination.

- c'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois crétin ! fit Sasori tout le monde s'en est déjà aperçu

- que va-t-il arriver ? Qu'a vu Yoko ? Questionna Hidan

- elle ne l'a pas encore vu, mais ça se rapproche. Quelque chose qui menace les Jinchuriki et le monde ninja.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Elle aurait adoré continuer à être avec lui, le regarder, mais dans cette état elle ne pouvait pas véritablement lui parler. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus important, quelque chose qui passait avant son fils pour la suite des événements.

- Saraki ? Appela-t-elle en ouvrant le bâtant de la chambre

- oui maîtresse ? Ouvrit-elle les yeux

- comment va-t-il ? Referma-t-elle le bâtant après avoir allumé une bougie

- il a quitté son corps déjà cinq fois maîtresse.

- cinq ?! Il est mort cinq fois ?! S'épouvanta-t-elle

- oui

- c'est pire que je ne craignais. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en aurait autant fait…c'est très problématique. Agenouilla-t-elle près de lui

Elle tira les couvertures et leva la bougie au dessus de son corps turbulent. Elle fit glisser le yukata par endroit et observa sa peau.

- que cherchez-vous maitresse ?

- une réaction de rejet. Finit-elle par poser la bougie et dévêtir complètement le brun. Il devrait y en avoir pour provoquer plusieurs arrêts cardiovasculaires. Mais il n'y a rien, c'est étrange….à moins que…

S'approchant de la tête du brun elle défit les bandages autour de ses yeux et poussa un cri en voyant ce qu'il y avait. Les yeux était redevenu totalement noir et des veines noir partaient de ses yeux pour continuer vers ses tempes et cheveux.

- nom d'un bouddha ! jura Yoko, qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

- aucune idée. Fit Saraki

- suffit, je me doute bien que tu ne sais pas ! Allez rentre

- oui maîtresse, se volatilisa la gardienne.

- alors voyons, je dois bien avoir quelque chose pour le calmer dans ce coffret, de l'encens, pour commencer ce sera très bien ensuite, peindre le symbole de purification sur le corps, devrait éloigner quelque peu ses démons.

Une fois ses deux chose faite, le brun sembla moins agité mais les traces de ses yeux l'inquiétaient toujours.

- où est ce flacon ? J'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir pris avec moi…retourna-t-elle le coffret

Elle entendit comme du verre rouler, et vit le petit flacon avancer doucement

- reviens ici toi ! L'attrapa-t-elle, dieu bouddha ! Si jamais il avait cassé….mieux ne vaut pas y penser….regarde mon petit corbeau, j'ai trouvé ! Sourit-elle

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit le futon vide

- Itachi ?.........Itachi ?!!

Yoko se retourna met fut subitement attraper à la gorge, soulever et plaquer contre le mur. On était en train de l'étrangler

- …………..I…….chi…….arr………te

Elle vit les paupières de celui-ci s'ouvrit et deux orbes rouge sang la fixait

- no……arr….te…….Ta……….chi………..

Quelle erreur de ne pas l'avoir senti venir, c'était impardonnable. Et cela lui couterait plus que la vie. Elle se sentait mourir doucement et à la fois si prestement, cette envie assassine. Qui jaillissait en elle.

Elle suffoquait, la respiration coupée elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire lâcher prise, ni prononcer mot pour invoquer sa gardienne. Ses yeux obsessionnels qui la fixaient sans faillir.

Dans un effort surhumain alors quelle perdait conscience peu à peu elle déboucha le flacon quelle tenait encore et jeta son contenu au visage du brun. Le liquide doré se mit à fumer sur la peau blanche. Pénétrant au travers comme un poison.

Elle le vit, au travers de ces paupières à demi fermées, tandis que le brouillard recouvrait sa vue, secoué la tête tout en maintenant la pression sur sa gorge.

La douleur devenant insoutenable il finit par lâcher prise en hurlant, tenant sa tête. Yoko s'écroula au sol, immobile les yeux ouverts.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Huit jours était passés quand Sasuke daigna sortir de son sommeil. Bien que réveillé il demeurait absent, toujours choqué. Personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher, non pas sous ordres de Tsunade mais sur celui de Naraki.

Elle restait à ses côtés comme une mère, vigilante et protectrice. Tandis que Sasuke continuait de murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles, il semblait devenu fou, seul quelque mots revenaient souvent…mort, scellé, perdu, volé. Le mot amour le faisait entrer dans une rage folle pour on ne sait quelle raison, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et retourne se prostrer dans un coin de la chambre d'hôpital.

Il avait perdu la tête c'était limpide pour Tsunade. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas Sakura lui faisait une déprime, Kankuro et Temari avait débarqué deux jours après en déclarant l'état d'urgence.

Le Kazekage de Suna avait disparu.

**A suivre…..**

Si les questions se bouscule comme si dessous chez ma beta ^^ pas de crainte tout est révélé en temps et en heure, je vous faite languire, certe, , surement,

Bon je rassure, le chap 12 et bien avancé et partira bientot en correction, après va savoir quand il reviendra...ma beta et très chargé en ce moment, la pauvre vu la longueurdes chap de mes fic -_-' ^^.

chap 12 : Passion Brulante

Beta uzuchi : Et bien dis donc c'est vraiment un véritable bordel XD Mais laissons sakura déprimer cela fera des vacances U_U la vérité fait toujours mal hein sakura? ^__^(la fille super contente qu'elle s'en soit pris plein la gueule)

Kushina ne meurt pas T-T Naru chéri retrouve tes esprits à force ton fils ne va plus avoir d'oreilles XD j'ai vraiment aimé l'énumération de minato XD

En tout cas un très bon chap mais le seul problème c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi naraki(la gardienne de sasuke) serait une gêne pour kyubi j'avoue que là j'ai du mal à comprendre. Sinon hormis ce point là tout est super ^^ hinata elle est enore en vie? parce que la pauvre je la plains quand même deux chocs dans la même journée U_U....XD

Vivement la suite

Kisu bonne année 2010 en avance et joyeux anniversaire aussi n_n(si je me rappelle bien la dâte que tu m'avais dites U_U)


	12. Passion Brulante

_**Merci pour la patience dont vous faites tous preuves, voici le chapitre suivant, toujours aussi complexe je pense, j'ai fait un petit résumé des persos**_

**_Merci pour les reviews des anciens comme des nouveaux lecteurs, merci à ceux qui n'en laisse pas mais me suivent quand même_**

**_N'oubliez pas, les critiques sont toutes bonnes à prendre, et je les accepteraient, elles m'aideront à avancer_**

**_devant ma lenteur dans la parution du 11 j'ai redoublé d'effort .lol. et vous offres le 12 un mois après et non dix mois (ce qui était vraiment trop ^^) sachez que le 13 comptes déjà 25 pages et sera bientot envoyé en correction, il risque d'être beaucoup plus long néanmoins (dans les 50 pages surement)_**

**_Zoubis à tous et bonne lecture !_**

_**Résumé:**_

**Naruto :**Il apprit qu'il était le réceptacle du lotus (vulpes aureus) en plus de Kyuubi, mère de Sanako et Ryuusuke, il a fuit Konoha pour protéger ses enfants. Il perdit Kyuubi suite à une technique de Jiraya qui ne devait servir qu'à un certain moment. La perte du bijuu a réveillé le lotus qui fit perdre la réalité à Naruto au fil du temps. Il n'est à présent que la conscience enfermée, à l'aspect animal

**Sasuke :**Les mots d'amour de Naruto lors de l'arrivée de Razen à l'hôpital provoquèrent la levée du scellement de Mikoto. Sa gardienne Naraki vient de s'éveiller, et lui provoqua oreilles et queue de félin, folie, et ténèbres en son cœur. Il vient de comprendre que sanako et Ryuusuke sont ses enfants et de ce qu'il a fait avec Naruto.

**Kyuubi : **extrait du corps de Naruto par la force, il patiente au temple des mille fleurs (temple de Kyuubi) sous forme d'une sphère géante de chakra orangé maintenue par les prières des servantes du temple.

**Yoko :**Grande prêtresse du temple de Kyuubi, elle est la mère de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki. Elle protège le temple et le monde ninja suite à la menace grandissante qui guette celui-ci. Son fils et Sasuke doivent y jouer un rôle capital. Elle a subit la folie d'Itachi.

**Razen :**Chef du clan de l'Akatsuki, il est en réalité Minato Namikaze, le père de Naruto que tous croyait mort contre le bijuu Kyuubi pour le sceller. La vérité ne fut pas celle-ci. En tant que chef de l'Akatsuki, son but reste flou, même pour ses membres.

**Saraki :**est la gardienne de Yoko et protège Orochimaru porteur du bijuu hachibi (bien que dans le manga ce ne soit pas lui mais killer Bee)

**Naraki :**est la gardienne des Uchiwa et du bijuu Kyuubi, elle est aussi la femelle de celui-ci. Pourrie jusqu'à la moëlle par les ténèbres, elle ne craint personne, excepté Kirana.

**Kirana :**est une gardienne qui apparaîtra bientôt

**Sanako et Ryuusuke** **: **après la course de Naruto à traverser pays et ville, ils ont maintenant atteint l'âge d'un an. Suite à leur puissance et produit injecté par Orochimaru, leur croissance fut plus rapide. Les enfants gambadent déjà à quatre pattes et marchent par moment. Pour une raison inconnue du moment les cheveux de Sanako ont changé de couleur, ils ont perdu leur blond naturel pour devenir noir de nuit comme son frère. Mais elle a gardé ses yeux bleus. Ryuusuke est le portait craché de Sasuke. Les enfants ont commencé leur éveil avec tous les événements qui se sont produit malgré la protection de Naruto. Ryuusuke a développé ses oreilles et sa queue noire quand à Sanako la queue et les oreilles sont orangées et touffues.

**Ranaki :**Nouvelle génération de gardienne de Ryuusuke, En effet Ranaki est le premier mâle de la lignée.

**Akira :**Sœur de Ranaki, bijuu à l'image de son père Kyuubi, elle est à l'intérieur de Sanako.

**Asuka :**personne ne sait encore qui elle est. Mais elle jouera un rôle important à l'avenir. Naraki, Saraki, Razen, Yoko, Kyuubi et Vulpes, connaissent son identité.

**Sakura :**elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, dépassée par les événements, elle s'enfonce dans un gouffre de dépression.(uzuchi: bien fait!)

**Gaara :**a été enlevé par une ombre mystérieuse, les ravisseurs sont inconnus et leur vitesse d'action a coupé court au ninja de Suna à protéger leur Kazekage.

**Tsunade :**ne sait plus où donner de la tête et commence à être elle aussi désespérée. Attendant patiemment la fête des fleurs pour éclaircir grand nombre de questions qui taraudent son esprit.

**Kisame :**chargé d'une mission par Yoko il se rendit dans une zone qui vous ait inconnu, il devait trouver la source de vie en ramener un stock, il se fit découvrir et attaquer ne revenant qu'avec trois fioles. L'une d'elle fut injectée à Itachi.

**Itachi :**presque aveugle et empoisonné par Ranaki (gardien de Ryuusuke) à Suna. Il subit le traitement de Yoko durant une semaine. Il perdit ses globes oculaires ainsi que son sharingan de ce fait. Devenu aveugle il errait dans le temple sans pouvoir faire quoi que soit. Comme l'avait dit Yoko, il finit par retrouver ses globes oculaires, absents de pupille. La fiole injectée par Yoko donna naissance à une folie qu'elle subira.

**Chapitre 12 : Passion brulante**

_Sasuke avait perdu la tête c'était limpide pour Tsunade. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas Sakura lui faisait une déprime, Kankuro et Temari avait débarqué deux jours après en déclarant l'état d'urgence._

_Le Kazekage de Suna avait disparu._

Elle avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver, surtout au plus haut gradé de Suna possédant un bijuu de surcroit.

- Mais comment bordel ?!! Claqua-t-elle ses mains sur son bureau une nouvelle fois

- je vous l'ai déjà expliqué ! S'énerva Temari, nous ne savons rien de plus !

- recommencez ! ordonna Tsunade

- Gaara s'entraînait comme à son habitude sur le terrain désertique numéro trois, quand la ville toute entière a été prise de tremblement, nous avons gagné les hauteurs pour voir la ville, des bâtiments s'étaient effondrés, mais aucun ninja ennemi n'était présent. Toutes nos troupes étaient sur le qui vive. Une puissante force est alors apparue et a englouti Gaara en quelques secondes alors qu'il était à nos côtés.

- ceux qui nous ont attaqués nous ont distraits par une attaque sur le village. Réitéra Kankuro, ils savaient que cela attirerait le regard de Gaara. C'est alors que derrière nous est apparu cette énorme force

- c'était Ishibi !! Le propre démon de Gaara l'a avalé ! cria Temari.

- calme toi, conseilla Kankuro

- que je me calme ? Mais Gaara a disparu ! Si nous sommes attaqués nous

- ce ne sont pas nos affaires, n'est-ce pas Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade tourna la tête sur la droite pour voir Kakashi appuyé contre la fenêtre

- Kakashi. Murmura Tsunade

- après tout, le Kazekage a rompu le traité d'alliance.

- c'est malheureux à dire mais Kakashi à raison, nous avons nous-mêmes de graves problèmes. Soupira Tsunade

- des problèmes ? S'étonna Kankuro.

- oui, de gros problèmes, Naruto a perdu sa conscience humaine, nous avons été attaqué par l'Akatsuki, ils nous ont enlevé Naruto, Sanako et Ryuusuke, Un nombre incalculable de villageois disent avoir vu le Yondaime dans les rues de Konoha. Sans parler que Kyuubi errent dans la nature, il n'est plus scellé dans Naruto, et cet idiot a réveillé la gardienne de Sasuke. Se prit la tête Tsunade

- Kyuubi est descellé ? Fut prise de terreur Temari

- oui, mais l'Akatsuki a dû le capturer car un bijuu gigantesque à neuf queues ne passe pas inaperçu. Indiqua Kakashi

- ça tombe sous le sens ! Croisa les bras Kankuro dédain

Ils se toisaient du regard sous l'exaspération de Tsunade

- ce n'est pas le moment de se faire la guerre entre nous Kakashi, Kankuro. Il faut s'organiser !

- je propose de faire une équipe avec moi et Kankuro ainsi que Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Kiba et de partir à la recherche du Kazekage. Fit Temari

- c'est impossible.

- pourquoi cela ?

- le mieux c'est de vous montrer. Se leva Tsunade

Elle les emmena dans l'hôpital, plus précisément dans la chambre de Sasuke. Mais qui à l'instant était vide

- qui a-t-il à voir ? Ne comprit pas Temari

- entrez, entrez, vous verrez

Kankuro et Temari entrèrent et virent derrière le lit Sasuke blotti en train de murmurer on ne sait quoi tout en tenant le drap de son lit. Se balançant d'avant en arrière les yeux hypnotisés de terreur.

- Sasuke ? S'approcha Temari

Au même moment une chose noire bondissait sur elle, elle eut juste le temps de se protéger avec son éventail de la gueule de l'animal

- putain ! C'est quoi ce truc ?!! C'était reculé Kankuro effrayé.

L'animal lâcha prise et se posta entre Temari et Sasuke

- je vous présente un des nombreux problèmes. Naraki gardienne de Kyuubi.

- eeh ?!

- le niveau n'a pas augmenté apparemment. Lâcha Naraki

- ce truc parle ? Arrondissait les yeux Kankuro

- dis donc le pot de peinture il a regardé sa tronche avant de me traiter de truc ? Tu tiens vraiment à m'énerver la vache à lait, pour ramener tout ce monde ici.

- vache à lait ? S'interrogea Temari

- c'est moi. Leva la main Tsunade en soupirant.

Ils virent Naraki humer l'air

- tiens tiens des ninjas de Suna. Cela faisait longtemps, comment va votre pauvre bijuu de pacotille ?

- de pacotille ? Serra le poing Temari, il a été enlevé si tu veux tout savoir !

- pas étonnant, vous êtes si faible tous autant que vous êtes

- tous ? Fronça les sourcils Kankuro

- oui ce bijuu et sa gardienne.

- Gaara à une gardienne ? S'étonna Tsunade

- ouais, Ishira, une faiblarde dernière du classement de nous autres les gardiennes, elle a été tuée par son propre bijuu il y a quatre siècles. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

- les autres ?

- chaque bijuu à une gardienne. Mais la nature et la force des gardiennes se gagnent, et sont proportionnelles à leur bijuu, cette idiote a été tuée, juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas corriger Ishi. Lamentable.

- chaque bijuu à une gardienne. Répéta Tsunade, donc les autres

- il n'y a pas d'autre, seul ceux d'hachibi et de Kyuubi demeurent vivant. C'est d'ailleurs inexcusable que Saraki soit au temple, cette chienne n'a rien à faire dans mon temple ! Ragea Naraki

- votre ? Questionna Temari

- Naraki est la gardienne de Kyuubi. Expliqua Tsunade. Tiens en parlant de ça, pourquoi ne pas vous être éveillée avant pour protéger Naruto ?

- Kyuubi m'a fait sceller, ce bâtard quand je l'aurais sous la griffe j'en ferais de la pâtée pour hachibi, il ne paie rien pour attendre !

- pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- pour être sûr d'agir à sa guise, je suis trop puissante pour lui et il le sait. Si je n'avais pas été scellée depuis vingt ans, j'aurais mené à la baguette ce renard galeux, lui et ses envies perverses !

Temari, Kankuro et Tsunade restèrent subjugués par ses propos et soupirèrent, en fait, elle était d'une grande jalousie.

- mais pourquoi Sasuke est-il devenu comme ca ? Questionna Kankuro, il est pourtant très fort.

- tout simplement parce que mon chakra est plus noir et plus démoniaque que le sien, il n'arrive pas à me tenir tête, et discerner le vrai du faux, alors il s'est retranché dans un coin de son esprit depuis ma libération. Un endroit où le Jinchuriki, de ce batard de renard, brille. Maintenant du balai.

Les trois sortirent, Tsunade finit par poser ses fesses sur un banc dans le couloir de l'hôpital à disposition des visiteurs.

- qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Perdait espoir Tsunade, une quatrième guerre va être sur le point d'éclater.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

La discussion battait son plein sur la dissimulation de certaines vérités de Minato. Les enfants s'étaient calmés et observaient à présent amusés leur grand père accablé de questions. Kyuubi impassible comme toujours assistait à la scène, plus préoccupé par sa réintégration dans son Jinchuriki que ces balivernes.

Néanmoins le comportement de Naruto dans tous ce fouillis attira son attention. La conscience animale avait de nouveau surgit et il se mettait à humer l'air comme un chien alerté par un danger. Kyuubi arrivait même à imaginer des oreilles couchés et un comportement prostré par le danger.

- Naruto ? Appela le renard

Les conversations non moins bruyantes se stoppèrent finalement en voyant le blond attraper ses enfants et les placer sous le renard qui les engloba d'une sphère de chakra.

- Il y a un problème ? Émit Minato au renard

- Oui, il y en a un, la peur et l'appréhension qui l'habite n'annonce rien de bon. Expliqua le renard

Le blond leur tourna le dos et continua d'humer l'air à la recherche de quelque chose tout en se déplaçant de quelque pas par moment.

- Naruto. Murmura le renard

Après un instant de latence il daigna se retourner. Il se prit de plein fouet une dose de chakra rouge qui pénétra de force son corps.

- vas-y.

Naruto resta figé un instant puis disparut la seconde d'après.

- où est-il ? Paniqua Minato en pensant à sa femme qui piquerait une nouvelle colère.

- n'es-tu pas le plus rapide ? Questionna le renard narquois

- si mais il me faut une trace de chakra et celle de Naruto est brouillée

- pas d'inquiétude, j'ai forcé une petite dose de mon chakra dans son corps, tu n'auras qu'à le suivre, mais il va vite en être éjecté alors dépêche toi.

Un sourire étira les lèvres et il disparut.

Kyuubi s'en amusa. Puis redevint sérieux en voyant tous qui le regardait.

- qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Suivez-le !!

Ils s'éclipsèrent tous aussi laissant Kyuubi avec les deux enfants. Il observa les enfants dans la sphère qu'il avait créée, ils s'amusaient à essayer d'attraper des bulles de son chakra. Au moins cela les occupera.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto courrait à vive allure dans les dédales du temple à la recherche de ces odeurs qu'il avait senti. Il finit par arriver à un endroit où elle convergeait. Il ouvrit et entra.

La pièce était sombre, il s'avança tout en reniflant l'air pas à pas. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver et chercher dans le noir

- Naruto ? Appela Minato. Où es-tu ?! Naruto !

Dans la pénombre, un volupté semblable a de la poussière d'or se mit à luire, entourant le blond, brillant plus fort que n'importe quelle flamme ou rayon de soleil. Le voile d'ombre de la pièce s'évanouissait et laissa place à l'horreur. Itachi se trouvait dans un coin se balançant plongeant son visage dans ses mains pour le cacher. Et Yoko étendue au sol les yeux dans le vide, sans vie.

Minato se précipita sur elle. Devançant Naruto qui observait l'Uchiwa.

- Kushina !!!!!

Il attrapa son buste dans ses bras et la releva quelque peu. L'une de ses mains tremblantes caressant son visage veloutée.

- Kushi, c'est moi, Minato, kushi tu m'entends, réponds moi….Répond moi chérie….ouvre les yeux… ma chérie…Kushina….Kushina….je t'en prie…. Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul,….kushi….

L'air de la pièce devenait lourd et s'agitait, les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient flairé le danger, préférant se tenir à l'écart. Naruto examinait la situation rapidement. Délaissant Itachi il se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

- pose là. Fit froidement le blond d'un ton sans appel

La surprise passée Minato resserra sa femme contre lui

- non !

- Ce corps n'a plus de vie ! Il est déjà mort ! grogna Naruto en lui envoyant un coup de poing qui l'éloigna du corps calmant l'humeur de l'homme.

- tu…argh…tu n'es pas Naruto…se releva Minato en crachant du sang

- tu es plus malin que tu en as l'air Minato Namikaze.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto tandis que la poussière dorée de son corps l'englobait, elle finit par se dissiper et ne plus laisser qu'un fin renard dorée.

- tu es !

- Deus Lotus Vulpes Flamma Aureus ou Vulpes Aureus

- Par Jashin !! J'y crois pas le vrai ?! S'exclama Hidan admiratif

- t'as fini de la ramener pendant des heures ! Tapa sur sa tête Kakuzu, explique-toi vite fait.

- mais c'est !! Si évident !! L'écriture sainte le mentionne !

- excuse-nous de ne pas être sorti de ton église de taré. Observa ses ongles Sasori

- ou d'être aussi illuminé que toi. Constata Deidara.

- bande d'ignare ce nom brute signifie Dieu renard du Lotus aux flammes d'or !! s'écria Hidan aberré par ses incultes.

La plupart s'étouffèrent mais Kakuzu lui posa une question pertinente

- je croyais que c'était une simple flamme ?

- on m'a donné bien des noms et des aspects, je change et ressemble à mon porteur, rares sont les fois où je suis sorti et où l'on a découvert mon apparence, mais la flamme est quelque chose qui perdure dans les générations, flamme destructrice, flamme démoniaque, flamme des enfers...bref peu de nom réjouissant… grimpa-t-il sur le torse sans vie de Kushina….Malgré qu'il soit bien réel et fondé d'autre nom jamais n'ont été vu par vos semblables.

- recule-toi de Kushina ! Ragea Minato, elle est morte ne lui marche pas dessus avec si peu de respect !

- de l'irrespect ? Moi ? S'amusa le félin, c'est toi qui devrais en avoir pour moi et me vénérer et me protéger comme ta femme l'a toujours fait.

- quel en a était sa récompense ? Elle en est morte voila la réalité du secret de ta perpétuité dans les siècles ! S'obstina Minato

- très bien, alors je vais le faire...N'est-ce pas Kushina, Minato trouve que tu le mérites et ton fils plus encore, alors je vais te rendre la vie…fixa-t-il la jeune femme dans les yeux

- il est plus cinglé qu'Hidan !! Se mit à rire Deidara

- tu veux dire que Kyuubi aussi. Renchérit Sasori

- en même temps il forme un sacré trio avec Naruto. Acquiesça Hidan

- son corps est mort comment vas-tu lui rendre la vie ? Questionna Kakuzu

- et Hidan pourquoi ne meurt-il pas ? Questionna le Lotus

- je suis exceptionnelle moi ! Intervint l'argenté

- eh bien moi aussi je le suis, son corps est peut-être mort mais son âme elle subsiste toujours, je vais la ramener avant quelle ne rejoigne l'autre monde. D'un souffle de vie son corps lui sera rendu.

Il se mit à souffler une brume dorée sur le visage de la jeune femme, cette brume pénétra dans les narines et bientôt dans ses yeux un reflet doré survint quelques secondes…Rien d'autre ne se passa pendant plusieurs minutes. Alors que tous doutaient, une respiration profonde se fit entendre.

- bon retour parmi les vivants. Sauta au sol le renard doré

- merci…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier correctement qu'il se dirigeait vers Itachi en voyant les autres membres de l'Akatsuki se diriger vers lui

- Kushina ça va ? Arriva Minato

- oui ce n'est rien

- rien ? Tu es morte ! S'effara Minato

- je…sais…

Elle ne prêta pas plus attention à Minato en voyant le Lotus

- dégagez de la ! Pesta le renard, vous voulez aussi mourir ?

Les membres s'éloignèrent tout en gardant un œil attentif

Le renard prit place face à Itachi, s'asseyant, posant une patte sur son front il releva la tête du brun qui ferma les yeux.

- regarde-moi. Ordonna le renard sentant le corps trembler sous sa patte

Les paupières d'Itachi s'ouvrirent doucement apeurées.

Personne ne voyait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir, seul le Lotus était spectateur.

- Itachi, Itachi tu m'entends ? Appela le renard, me vois-tu ?

Le brun secoua la tête de négation

- ferme les yeux et calme toi, ne les ouvres pas tant que je ne t'en donne pas l'ordre

Il obéit tout en acquiesçant

Le renard se mit à tourner dans la pièce puis sortit

- conduisez le dans sa chambre, ne le laissez pas seul, que Kisame soit avec lui. Ordonna-t-il

- où allez-vous ? Questionna avide de curiosité Deidara

- voir un sage aussi vieux que moi.

Le reste de la troupe vaqua à ses occupations tandis que Minato et Kushina suivaient le renard. A leur grande surprise le vieux sage n'était autre que Kyuubi.

- Alors l'ancêtre comment ça va,

- aussi bien que toi vieille branche. Déclara le Lotus,

- toujours bavard, tu ne t'es pas amélioré en quatre siècles de sommeil. Soupira Kyuubi, moi qui espérais une conversation digne d'intérêt.

- Justement j'en ai une pour toi.

- tiens donc, je t'écoute.

- La danse du sharingan ça te dit quelque chose ? Questionna le Lotus

- la danse ? fit Kushina

- Oui ça me parle, la folie du sharingan. Se remémora Kyuubi. Dommage que tu ne gardes aucune mémoire du passé

- à qui la faute…. pesta le Lotus…Je suis en symbiose avec toi, ne l'oublie pas, revenons en au fait

- qu'est-ce que la danse du sharingan ? Les coupa Kushina

- la folie du sharingan était un nom peu reluisant pour les Uchiwa des siècles passés. Il fut rebaptisé la danse du sharingan, c'est une anomalie qui survenait chez les puissants Uchiwa lorsque l'on tentait de prolonger voir de soigner leur dégénérescence visuelle. Toutes les étapes du sharingan défilaient sur la rétine…ils amenaient la mort autour d'eux, le sharingan était incontrôlable et leur porteur finissait par se suicider de folie…étaient-ils en fouillis ? Questionna le renard

- non, il était bien ordonné. Rectifia le Lotus

- alors on l'appelle Renaissance. Une seule ancêtre Uchiwa réussissait à rétablir sa vue anéanti par le Mangekyou. Cette Uchiwa est à l'origine de la lignée de mes gardiennes.

- c'est toi qui a soufflé à la Yoko de cette génération comment procéder n'est-ce pas ? affirma le Lotus

- exact

- bien que cela soit dangereux, tu es cinglé comme toujours

- il faut bien un équilibre ? demanda le bijuu

- bien, comment cette femme a-t-elle stoppé cette danse infernale ?

- elle avait une jumelle, une goutte du sang de celle-ci dans chaque œil redonna la stabilité au sharingan

- Itachi n'a pas de jumeau… indiqua Kushina

- pourquoi ne pas faire comme Madara ? indiqua Kyuubi

- qu'a-t-il fait ?

- il a volé les yeux de son frère.

- Naruto ne laissera jamais faire ca et Sasuke non plus.

Les deux renards se mirent à réfléchir tout en fixant le dernier descendant Uchiwa.

- Ryuusuke, Sanako….murmura Kushina

- leur sang pourrait peut-être amener un soin, il est mélangé au tien et au mien, il renferme une grande capacité de guérison. Expliqua le Lotus

- Sanako ne pourrait pas, elle n'est que partiellement Uchiwa

- tu veux dire que le garçon est plus compatible car il a une gardienne ?

- il n'est pas formé et son sang n'est pas forgé, ce ne sont que des particules qui véhiculent dans un fluide.

- il faudrait la totalité du sang donc et demander au porteur d'hachibi de le purifier. Proposa le Lotus

- Orochimaru ? Suivait la conversation Minato

- personne ne tuera Ryuusuke ! Se leva en criant Kushina. Je refuse !

- c'est pourtant courant…fit le Lotus…chez les Uchiwa du moins…..Sacrifier un frère ou une sœur de même naissance pour faire substituer l'autre dans le combat.

- rassure toi Kushina, je doute que Naruto sois d'accord, n'est-ce pas. Regard le Lotus Kyuubi

- exact, son esprit est en pleine bataille dans mon corps, que faire alors ? À cette allure il risque de devenir fou tôt ou tard, de plus il ne sert plus à rien

- pourquoi ? demanda Minato

- Pourquoi ? Le regard surpris le Lotus…Un Uchiwa sans sharingan est comme un oiseau sans aile, cloué au sol, plongé dans l'obscurité de l'autre face du sharingan, subissant ses propres effets, ses propres malédictions, détruisant son porteur tôt….ou tard…

- Cette ancêtre n'avait qu'une sœur jumelle mais Itachi à un petit frère…Sasuke….peut-être cela pourrait-il fonctionner ? proposa le renard.

- on peut essayer mais il faudrait que tu rejoignes le corps de Naruto, on ne peut pas accompagner Itachi ainsi.

- cela prendra trot de temps, il ne peut pas y aller seul ? demanda Kushina

- impossible avec ses yeux, qui savent comment il réagirait. Fit le Lotus

- et sans Naruto personne ne croira un traitre qui plus est dans le bingo book. Rajouta Kyuubi, la seule solution est que Naruto aille avec lui.

- mais il lui faut toute sa lucidité. Fit Kushina

- pour cela je dois sommeiller de nouveau.

- il y a une autre solution, forcer mon entrée dans son corps

- tu veux qu'il maîtrise les trois chakras ? Arrondissait les yeux le Lotus. Tu es tombé sur la tête ? Personne n'a jamais réussi à maintenir une telle dose de chakra en équilibre.

- tentons, je suis sûr que Naruto en est capable, ce gosse savait me maîtriser alors qu'il avait à peine cinq ans. Ajouta Kyuubi

- mais il ne sait même pas manipuler son propre chakra !! Il a maîtrisé le tien au détriment du sien !

- je ne suis pas d'accord, les techniques futons sont les plus difficiles et tu le sais très bien. Ragea Kyuubi, qu'il est maîtrisé le Rasen shurikens est déjà colossale, il sait même le lancer !

- eh alors ?....tu crois qu'il va….non….tu ne penses qu'en même pas à…tu es définitivement cinglé !! S'emporta le Lotus

- il peut le faire !

- Non ! Je refuse ! Même s'il arrivait à survivre à cet entraînement pour maîtriser cette technique il pourrait le payer très cher ! Et même ne jamais en revenir ! Tu imagines ?

- oui ce serait l'apocalypse mais de doute façon cela arrivera un jour que Naruto le crée ou non ! Fulmina Kyuubi, Kushina !

- oui !

- montre lui Sasuke dans le cristal.

Kushina se saisissait de sa boule et après quelques minutes de concentration la tendit au renard qui regarda

- crois-tu que nous ayons le choix ? Lui demanda le bijuu

Le Lotus observait le cristal voyant la scène qui se passait à des milliers de kilomètres. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs était prostré dans la folie d'une chambre d'hôpital accompagné d'une gardienne noire qui faisait les cent pas près de lui.

- c'est Naraki ? Ta gardienne ?

- oui, elle est devenue de plus en plus noir au fil des siècles et Sasuke n'a pas été formé par sa mère, il est actuellement enfermé dans son propre esprit dans un coin ou une infime partie de mon chakra subsiste avec celui de Naruto

- une partie ?

- il en a enfermé dans son sharingan un jour, je peux sentir cette peur qui l'habite, sans sa maîtrise de Naraki, il ne peut pas me sceller dans Naruto et t'envoyer dormir. Mais les désillusions qui l'habite sur Naruto le font perdre espoir, il croit que cela ne sert à rien de se battre, que Naruto ne reviendra jamais, il se contente de rester dans un sentiment de sécurité

L'image disparut du cristal laissant le Lotus songeur. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

- que va-t-il se passer ? demanda Minato

- il réfléchit, un équilibre de trois chakra en éveil n'est jamais arrivé, il faut sauver Sasuke de ses démons et seul lui en est capable mais tout a un prix et qui sait comment la conscience de Sasuke réagira. Soupira le renard en voyant les deux enfants endormis.

- si seulement tout ceci ne s'était pas passé de cette façon, pauvres enfants. Les berça Kyuubi

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

La visite à Sasuke avait laissé perplexe le petit groupe et depuis il avait regagné le bureau de Tsunade cherchant une solution. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer pour les recherches. Gaara avait disparu d'un seul coup au centre même du village. Naruto n'était pas là et avait ses propres problèmes avec Kyuubi et ses enfants. Sasuke n'était évidemment pas disponible.

Le plus important était de reformer la paix avec le pays du feu sinon ils courraient à la catastrophe sans Kazekage. Et l'ancêtre s'était énormément affaibli avec les années depuis la mort de Chiyo.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème. Dans peu de temps le ballet des fleurs arriverait et les autres pays aussi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de chance ou malchance.

- Bien malgré ce qui a pu se passer auparavant, je maintien l'alliance. Précisa Tsunade, je n'ai aucun intérêt et vous non plus à devenir ennemi, notre Jinchuriki ainsi que le bijuu est avec l'Akatsuki, Sasuke est hors course et vous n'avez plus de chef.

- voila qui résume bien notre désespoir. Se frotta la tête Kankuro

- peut-on envoyer d'autres membres à la recherche de Gaara ? Questionna Temari

- les pisteurs ne serviraient à rien même s'ils sont du clan Inuzuka, sans trace de chakra ils ne feront rien, et si les pisteurs ne peuvent pas retrouver leur trace, d'autres ninjas ne pourront rien.

- je n'ai pas vu Sakura elle est malade ? Se mit à sourire Kankuro, elle qui traîne toujours avec Sasuke

- elle déprime depuis un moment, mais l'annonce de la disparition du Kazekage à été comme un choc, j'ai été obligée de la mettre en repos forcé. Elle divague complètement…fit claquer ses ongles sur le bureau Tsunade

Toc-toc-toc

- entrez !

- Tsunade-sama excusez moi de vous interrompre

- qui a-t-il Shizune ?

- les messagers sont revenus des différentes alliances et autres

- donne-moi les rouleaux

La brune déposa plusieurs rouleaux sur le bureau et attendit

Tsunade défit les sceaux de chacun et se mit à les lire. Au fur et à mesure de ses lectures elle fronçait les sourcils.

- que dise-t-il ? fit impatiente Temari

- que nous sommes dans une terrible situation.

- la guerre ? Inquiet Kankuro

- les grandes nations ont toutes recensé des disparitions de grands ninjas sans pour autant qu'ils soient les plus valeureux, les Jinchuriki aussi…toutes les nations nous accusent d'avoir attenté contre leur pays…et nous ordonnent de leur restituer leur ninja.

- pourquoi le pays du feu serait-il coupable ? ne comprenait pas Temari

- c'est pourtant évident, le pays du feu possède le plus puissant bijuu, avec tous les autres bijuu en sa possession, il ne risque pas de craindre une attaque. Indiqua le peinturé

- ce n'est pas logique. Brisa son silence Kakashi….quelqu'un essaie de nous faire porter le chapeau.

- l'Akatsuki ? murmura Tsunade

- cela reflète bien leur manière mais enlever des ninjas, n'a aucun intérêt à leur yeux, nous en avons combattu et ils sont plus puissant et plus coriace que les meilleurs ninjas…….peut-être devrions-nous faire en sorte de nous en assurer.

- tu veux dire aller au temple de Kyuubi ? Arqua un sourcil Tsunade

- pourquoi pas ?

- tu oublies que seule cette Naraki connait le chemin et elle ne quittera pas Sasuke sans l'avoir formé, elle nous l'a dit elle-même.

- A cette allure il ne risque pas de se rebattre. Ragea Kankuro.

- Vous oubliez une chose. Indiqua Kakashi

Devant leur interrogation muette et faciale il dénia leur répondre

- la fête des fleurs, ne devrait pas tarder, les différentes nations font une trêve et s'affronte de façon amicale, lors de la dernière de celle-ci, Konoha a gagné et c'est donc à nous d'organiser cet événement.

- Encore des problèmes ? supposa Temari

- non, au contraire. Se mit à sourire Tsunade…Qui dit fête des fleurs dit une ambassadrice du temple qui vient annoncer le début de celle-ci, or le temple n'est autre que celui de Kyuubi

- d'accord, mais quand ? demanda prestement Kankuro

- aucune idée, seule l'arrivée de l'ambassadrice en décide.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le Lotus avançait doucement dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à un problème sans issue à son avis. Ses pas le menèrent dans la chambre d'Itachi en compagnie de Kisame à son chevet.

Ses yeux avaient été bandés et un sceau apposé sur ceux-ci. Il avait l'air bien triste l'assassin déserteur du clan Uchiwa.

- Itachi, je voudrais te poser quelques questions.

- qui êtes-vous ?

- silence, c'est moi qui pose les questions, je veux que tu me répondes sans hésitation et crainte.

- d'accord

- qui est le dernier chef Uchiwa et quelle en est sa descendance ?

- mon père Fugakku, a eu moi et mon frère pour fils, Sasuke a eu deux enfants Sanako et Ryuusuke.

- bien, il n'a pas encore perdu la tête… se rassura le Lotus…

- Il peut perdre ses souvenirs ? Fut intrigué Kisame

- oui, et lorsque le présent est altéré dans sa mémoire, là, il y aura du souci à se faire….Itachi, qui est Naruto ?

- Naruto est le porteur du bijuu Kyuubi, fils du quatrième Hokage et d'une puissante ninja des tourbillons, il est la mère des enfants de Sasuke

- bien….qui suis-je ?

- je…ne vous ai jamais vu….en vrai….vous êtes le Lotus ?

- perspicace…que vois-tu dans ton esprit à l'instant même ?

- un océan de sang et de souffrance qui m'aspire

- la consumence…fit inquiet le Lotus

- qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit le poisson

- la consumence est une très mauvaise chose, elle arrive lorsque l'esprit doute, et renie son passé. Son sharingan a fait naître une entité de ses cauchemars. Itachi est en train de se faire consumer par son sharingan. Etre un Uchiwa implique d'avoir une grande force mentale pour contrôler la pupille, cette hérédité génétique est né d'une folie meurtrière, folie qui fut contrôler par le travail de l'esprit et soumis avec le temps. Néanmoins elle ne disparaît pas et lorsque l'esprit faiblit, l'entité grossit et la soif de puissance et de sang augmente.

- …

- Sasuke, bien que n'ayant pas répandu tant de sang que toi, est lui aussi consumé par son sharingan, retranché dans son esprit à l'instant même. Naraki est plus noire que le sharingan et a réveillé la part de démon de Sasuke. La volonté d'esprit de Sasuke décline mais elle peut encore facilement renverser la donne, si l'on suit le bon chemin…en revanche toi, tu ne survivras pas…

- je vais mourir ?

- tu as perdu, une chose bien trop précieuse il y a longtemps Itachi, et sans elle tu ne survivras pas… annonça le renard dorée en quittant la pièce

- qu'est-ce ? demanda prestement Itachi en ne l'entendant plus

- la moitié de toi-même. Fit tristement le Lotus

Il vagabonda jusqu'au jardin où il observa les multitudes de Lotus sur les bassins, et les fleurs perdre leurs pétales en un ballet de l'air. Il observa la nuit noire bercée d'étoiles, soucieux.

- Où peux-tu donc être Asuka ? Au ciel ou en enfer, sur terre ou mer, dans le feu ou le vent, vois-tu, entends-tu tout ce qu'il se passe. Quand nous reviendras-tu ? Ma douce et belle Asuka

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes puis murmura dans la brise, se parlant à lui seul ou peut-être essayant d'écouter les désirs d'une personne enfouie au fond de son être

- que faire à présent ? Lequel choisir au détriment de l'autre…si tout pouvait être plus simple…si rien de cela ne se passait, quand dis-tu mon garçon ? Moi l'esprit du Lotus vieux de plusieurs siècles d'existence ne suis pas capable de peser le pour et le contre… Comme tu dois bien en rire, toi qui est fonce dedans…..tu laisserais sûrement Itachi mourir pour ce qu'il a fait par le passé au clan Uchiwa…chercherais-tu Asuka sans relâche tout en ne sachant à quoi elle peut bien ressembler……..cela équivaudrait à choisir la vie d'Itachi……..irais-tu voir ton être aimé celui pour qui tu ressens tant d'admiration dans les combats, d'amusement dans sa lutte contre les jeunes filles, de passion dans les baisers et de tristesse dans le cœur…..ou bien choisirais-tu de ne reformer plus qu'un et de t'élever à un autre niveau de conscience….

Il n'était que de la puissance enfermée dans un corps, il ne pouvait pas prendre une pareille décision. Une décision qui influencerait non seulement la vie de ce garçon mais aussi celle du monde ninja.

Il secoua sa patte au dessus de l'eau d'un des bassins, de la poussière d'or en tomba, recouvrant la surface. Le Lotus se mit à souffler, la poussière d'or s'éleva avec l'eau et forma un être devant lui.

Il quitta les lieux et regagna la salle où se trouvait le bijuu, désertée par Yoko et Razen, sûrement partis se coucher. Le bijuu somnolait tout en berçant les deux enfants. Il ouvra doucement les yeux

- Ooh, Vulpes aureus as-tu réfléchit ?

- non, je ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décision

- pour ne pas changer, c'est pour cela que tu as utilisé le souffle de vie ? constata le renard en voyant son Jinchuriki fait d'eau et d'or. Et maintenant ?

- je propose de le laisser décider

- tu as mis sa conscience à l'intérieur, un corps substitue pour communiquer

- oui, tu n'acceptes pas mon choix ? C'est le meilleur que j'ai fait depuis des lustres

- bien sûr que je l'accepte, ce gamin sait être lucide quand il veut. Alors Naruto que décides-tu ? Questionna le renard amusé

- est-ce que je vais mourir ?

- si tu nous choisis, j'ai bien peur que cela soit fortement probable. Répondit Kyuubi

- et si je ne le veux pas ?

- tu finiras tout de même par mourir du déséquilibre du Lotus. Eclaircit le bijuu.

- …

- ce n'est qu'une question de temps

- de temps ?

Vulpes lui fit face et éclaira sa lanterne

- que tu ne meurs de mon éveil, qu'Itachi sombre dans la folie mortelle, que Sasuke ne fasse plus jamais surface, que l'ennemi écroule le monde dans le chaos. Quel destin choisis-tu ?

- Je veux que Sanako et Ryuusuke soit heureux.

Les deux renards se figèrent un instant, il n'avait pas pensé aux enfants, c'était pourtant évident.

- Pour cela je dois être en vie, Sasuke aussi

- ce morveux n'apporte que des ennuis, il t'a rejeté, il ne te considère que comme un frère ! Fulmina le renard

- peu importe ce qu'il pense de moi ! Je l'aime et il est le père de Sanako et Ryuusuke ! Et ça personne ne pourra le changer !!

- une telle détermination je dois dire que cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas été témoin

- n'est-ce pas Vulpes ! Se mit à rire le bijuu

- tu….tu as encore feinté Kyu ?! J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça ! S'époumona le blond

- aah aaaaaaaaah ! J'ai compris ! Moi c'est tes braillements qui m'horripile, bien que j'avoue ils me manquent depuis un certains temps.

- tu es conscient de ton choix Naruto ? Réitéra Vulpes.

- oui, vous avez tous les trois fait parti de mon corps depuis ma naissance aussi quoi de plus normal que d'y retourner ? Sourit le blond

- Naruto….soupira le renard…..te rends-tu bien compte que

- kyu, je sais que je risque de mourir, mais c'est moi et puis tu ne me laisseras jamais te quitter n'est-ce pas ? Toi et moi c'est pour la vie comme dans la mort !

- ne dit pas des choses dégoulinantes de bon sentiment. Fit une grimace le renard.

- je veux ne faire qu'un, et sauver autant de gens que possible, tel est ma voie du ninja.

- Très bien, puisque tu as choisi en connaissance de cause alors je t'accorderais cet entraînement. Fit Vulpes, mais ne t'attend pas à des entraînements aussi basique et simple que ceux de Kakashi, Jiraya, ni même ceux du maître des crapauds…rien en comparaison ne peut y préparer, si tu trouvais ces entraînement difficiles alors accroche toi. Une fois commencé, il est impossible de revenir en arrière.

- j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

- bien, j'accepte, après tout qui sait si tu en reviendras. Fit le Lotus

- je voudrais que vous sauviez Sasuke.

- le sauvez ? Cela m'est impossible seul toi a causé son trouble

- je sais que je suis responsable mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen ?

- le moyen ? C'est que tu retournes auprès de lui, hélas tu ne le peux.

- Pourquoi tournes-tu autour du pot Vulpes ! Tu sais très bien qu'il y a un autre moyen. Fit le renard

- lequel ? S'impatienta Naruto

- je n'aime pas cette solution !

- dites la moi !!

- tout comme je sommeillais en toi, je peux faire sommeiller les sentiments de Sasuke, son sharingan sera endormi, il aura une total incapacité à l'activer, il oubliera aussi tout sentiment qui avait causé le trouble de son esprit autrement dit toi et les enfants.

- faite le !

- je n'ai pas fini ! Tu dois bien être conscient que Sasuke te croira mort, son sharingan inutilisé risque de se détériorer, il perdra toute émotion.

- au moins il sera en vie

- Naruto…murmura Kyuubi…il pourrait devenir une simple poupée…….

- je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Renifla le blond

- soit alors je le ferais, Nous allons nous rendre à Konoha…je ne garantis pas comment il réagira ni ce qui se passera.

- quand ?

- maintenant. Se mit à dessiner au sol un sceau dorée Vulpes

- un sceau de transfert ? murmura le blond

- oui malheureusement, seul moi peut les emprunter, je te referais prendre forme la bas, en attendant tu va retourner dans mon esprit.

- Kyuubi ne vient pas ?

- comment veux-tu que ce gros patapouf nous accompagne ?

- moi un patapouf ???!!!

Le Lotus aspira l'air autour de lui, le corps fait d'eau et d'or redevint liquide et la poussière dorée disparut, il prit place sur le sceau et murmura.

- tu as prix du poids. Avant de disparaître.

- tss…. Grimaça le bijuu.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Tous les événements assemblés entre eux n'annonçaient rien de bon. D'autant plus qu'une impression pour Tsunade que tout était orchestré était omni présente. Où était le vrai du faux dedans. Était-ce l'Akatsuki ? Ça ne faisait aucun doute et pourtant cette façon de disparaître ne collait pas à leur méthode. Plusieurs Jinchuriki avait disparu et pourtant on ne connaissait toujours pas leur but. Que voulait-il en faire ?

Les comptes rendu des autres nations les pointaient du doigt et non l'Akatsuki. Il y avait trop de question et pas une seule réponse. Ses ninjas semblaient prisonniers de leur propre village. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Tout en continuant à ressasser ses idées noires elle se rendait chez Sakura. Assignée de force à résidence. L'anbu devant la porte la laissa entrer. La pièce restait sombre en permanence lui avait indiqué ses parents, elle ne voulait plus manger et se laissait aller.

Une réaction au combien exagérée suite à l'aveu de la disparition de Gaara.

Comme à son habitude, de ses visites régulières, elle la trouva allongée sur son lit. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle avait peine à la reconnaître. Elle qui était si joviale et énergique auparavant.

- Sakura, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Prit place au sol à la petite table la blonde

- Tsunade-sama…..vous ne devriez pas vous…..déranger pour moi….

Tsunade la vit se lever tel un zombie et prendre place face à elle. L'odeur qui se dégageait d'elle indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis un moment.

- Sakura, il faut que tu te ressaisisses, j'ai besoin de toi, l'hôpital, Sasuke, Naruto, ils ont besoin de toi !

- Naruto ? Il est parti parce que je suis une incapable, je n'ai pas su le protéger de l'Akatsuki…Sasuke….je n'arrive pas à lui parler…. A le faire réagir….et maintenant le Kazekage a disparu….snif….snif…

- pourquoi la disparition du Kazekage t'affecte t-elle tant ? Il a déjà été kidnappé, Naruto l'a sauvé cette fois là et……….Tsunade se stoppa en observant la jeune fille….à moins que….Sakura, tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ? Posa-t-elle sa main sur la sienne

Elle aperçut une lueur de vie dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de nouveau.

- je ressentais quelque chose…

- tu ressentais ?......tu veux dire que tu ne l'aime plus ? Fut intrigué Tsunade

- non, je ne peux plus l'aimer….Je l'ai tué….il est mort par ma faute…je l'ai tué !! Se mit-elle à crier folle.

- Sakura, tu n'y es pour rien, Gaara est sûrement encore en vie !! Tenta de la raisonner Tsunade

- non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre !! Suffit aller vous en !!!

L'Hokage soupira en voyant son disciple, si impuissante qu'elle en devenait frustrée

- Sakura, je suis sûre qu'il est en vie, nous allons lancer des recherches dès que nous aurons trouvé une piste quelque chose où nous mener.

- taisez-vous ! Partez ! Partez !!! Lui jeta-t-elle le vase sur la commode avec des fleurs.

Comme chacune de ses visites journalières, elle se terminait par un excès de colère et aucun avancement de son état. Suivi de Sasuke, sans amélioration et retour à la case départ.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, une routine destructrice pour le village s'installait. Elle en était même venue à prier le temple de Kyuubi, prier les anciens Hokage, de lui envoyer l'émissaire de la fête des fleurs.

Elle aussi entrait dans une morosité dangereuse, même Shizune avait perdu de sa vigueur ardente à la remettre au travail. Assis sur son siège dans son bureau, entouré d'une montagne de paperasse, elle fixait l'hôpital de long moment. Espérant y voir une trace de chakra orange signe de Naruto, ou de la mauvaise humeur ravageuse de Sasuke. Mais rien…rien, rien…et toujours rien….

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Vulpes fut rapidement à destination grâce au sceau. Il atterrissait dans un petit appartement devenu poussiéreux et qui semblait avoir été mis à sac, on y voyait des tags, symbole de haine envers son porteur.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte fracturée par un pied de biche. Il n'était pas très aimé, certes mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que de tous ces Jinchuriki, il aurait été celui le plus maltraité.

Il gagna l'hôpital observant les habitants, le monde que son porteur voulait protéger, un monde de haine à son égard. Certains lui jetèrent même des cailloux. Arrivé devant l'hôpital il bondissait sur un arbre à hauteur de la fenêtre du brun. Pratique de partager la mémoire de son porteur.

Il ne fallut peu de temps à Naraki pour le repérer. Il sauta de la branche dans la chambre. Tout en se positionnant sur le pied de lit. Naraki fit office de barrière.

- tu n'as rien à faire ici, démon de l'autre face.

- ma chère, si je suis ici, ce n'est pas de mon plein gré, soit en certaine, je suis ici car mon Jinchuriki le veut.

- je ne te laisserai pas approcher Sasuke !!

- une bien grand gueule que la tienne toi qui déteste tant la lumière. S'approcha d'elle Vulpes.

Il la vit reculer effrayée.

- ne te crois pas invincible Naraki, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi craint par toi que kirana mais assez pour te faire succomber à la peur.

- je te hais Vulpes, soit maudit !! Se dirigea-t-elle à l'opposé de la pièce, laissant le champ libre vers Sasuke

Sasuke qui regardait amusé le petit renard dorée devant lui. Comme un enfant de cinq ans et sa peluche

- c'est ce que je craignais…il a déjà bien sombré…tenta de s'extirper Vulpes de la prise du brun.

- je te préviens Vulpes, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être rescellé ! le prévint Naraki du coin de la pièce

- c'est vrai que tu lui es très utile à en juger par son état. Déclara le renard qui roula sur le lit après avoir réussi à se dégager non s'en y laisser quelques poils dorées.

Il vit rapidement Sasuke tendre le bras vers lui amusé

- stop ! L'arrêta-t-il en tendant sa pate, intriguant le brun…. J'ai beaucoup mieux…attend une seconde, ne bouge pas.

Vulpes renversa le verre d'eau sur la tablette près du lit. Le liquide joncha rapidement le sol. Il répéta la procédure de la dernière fois et Naruto s'éleva bientôt.

Sasuke ne semblait pas comprendre. Regardant stone le clone d'eau et d'or. Ces petites oreilles en pointe noir bougeant intriguées.

- que fait-on ?

- je ne sers que d'intermédiaire. Toi seul doit atteindre la conscience de Sasuke, quand tu auras réussit j'interviendrais pour apposer un sceau, seul moi pourra l'en défaire. Aussi, tu dois bien en prendre conscience.

- c'est déjà décidé, comment puis-je atteindre son esprit ?

- mes clones ont la particularité de pouvoir se fondre à une conscience, peu de temps avant d'en être expulsé, ils ne me supportent pas. Pour pénétrer son esprit la manière varie, cela dépend de toi et de Sasuke. Du degré de son blocage et de sa réceptivité.

- bien, en gros, je me débrouille.

- Je vais me dissoudre dans le clone que tu es, et agirait au moment venu.

- tss, futilité que tous cela… ragea Naraki en voyant Naruto grimper sur le lit

Il se mit à genou face à lui l'observant dans les yeux. Naruto s'avança doucement et l'enserra dans ses bras d'eau.

- Sasuke, c'est moi….Naruto…

Naruto vit dans le dos de Sasuke, sa queue remuer joyeusement. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il se recula et lui fit face. Il avança doucement, lentement, profitant de chaque instant. Ses lèvres finirent par rencontrer celles de Sasuke, qui se laissa bercer par les souvenirs. Alors que Naruto rentrait en symbiose dans son corps.

A l'intérieur tout était noir. Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'orienter si bien qu'il finit par appeler le brun. Rien ne se passa. Puis une lumière se mit à clignoter. Il la suivit certain qu'elle le mènerait à Sasuke. Le chemin ne se fit pas sans embuche, le sol formait une substance visqueuse qui tentait de le retenir. Vulpes dégagea une onde de lumière éloignant les ténèbres de l'âme de Sasuke.

Après un périple qui dura un très long moment, signe qu'il était sous l'emprise de son sharingan. Il parvint finalement jusqu'à lui. Naruto arrêta sa course, d'abord intrigué puis ému. Le Sasuke actuelle assis au sol tenait dans ses bras Naruto plus jeune. Voilà le symbole de sécurité pour Sasuke. Un temps où il n'y avait pas de guerre, pas de quête de puissance pour eux, juste l'amitié d'une enfance.

Il savait qu'il était important pour lui, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Sasuke se serait retranché dans ce souvenir. Il croyait qu'il y trouverait les parents du brun, ou encore son frère. Mais lui, il n'y pensait pas.

Il vit le mini Naruto lui faire signe et disparaître.

Au fond il avait toujours su que le cœur de Sasuke était rempli de ténèbres, il savait être, d'un égoïsme et franc parlé à faire peur. Sa quête de puissance et l'horreur des combats qu'il menait en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un.

Même si Naruto comprenait en partie le brun, personne n'y arrivait complètement.

Il vit ces yeux s'agrandirent du plus pur des noirs et bientôt il accueillit l'Uchiwa dans ses bras.

- Naruto ! Je savais que tu viendrais j'en étais sûr !!

_- c'est fini Sasuke._

- je…je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit…tu sais le fait que tu étais un monstre et que Sanako et Ryuusuke soient les enfants d'un cinglé…dire que c'est moi le cinglé. Cela a été un choc tu sais !...Naruto, sors moi de mon sharingan, je t'en pris !

_- Sasuke ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider à en sortir mais_

- au fait ! Pour ce qui est des enfants…ils savent ?

Naruto qui s'apprêtait à révéler le sort qui était réservé au brun resta interloqué.

_- ils savent quoi ?_

- bien, tu sais

_- je sais quoi ?_

- que je suis leur père triple idiot.

Au douce et agréable injure qu'il n'avait point entendu de cette merveilleuse bouche depuis une éternité.

_- oui, ils le savent_

- mmm…Je… pourrais les voir ?

_- pardon ? Ne comprit pas le blond._

- ne te fâche pas, si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais…c'est juste que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis que tu es parti et….hum….je voudrais être leur père pas un simple nom…

_- tu feras ce que tu veux Sasuke…je ne te forcerais à rien… le rassura le blond._

- en ce qui nous concerne, je ne sais pas si nous…enfin…c'est absurde tu ne trouves pas… deux garçons…je t'aime beaucoup mais…comment dire…je ne sais pas si pour les enfants…

_- Sasuke, je ne te force à rien et je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Moi je t'aime, tu seras le seul homme que j'aimerais jamais._

- y aura sûrement des femmes

_- Sasuke ! C'est moi l'idiot normalement, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je n'aime pas les femmes !_

- et Sakura alors ?

_- Sakura est amoureuse de Gaara, et puis là n'est pas la question !_

- ce n'est pas que je rejette le fait qu'on est fait ça

_- fait quoi ?_

- tu sais, couché ensemble

Naruto lâcha un profond soupir qui cette fois trahissait une pointe d'exaspération

_- on n'a pas couché ensemble on a fait l'amour, nuance !_

- t'appelle ça comme ça toi ? Moi je trouve que ca ressemblait à un viol la première fois et la seconde, hum je n'étais pas franchement d'accord ! Croisa les bras le brun en fronçant les sourcils

_- oh pardon monsieur l'Uchiwa ! Mais qui soupirait mon nom d'une voix si suave complètement dépravée par ses sens la deuxième fois ?_

Sasuke fut pris d'une rougeur en y repensant.

- quoi de plus normal ! Tu as été si

_- si merveilleux ?_

- si

_- si talentueux ?_

- si brusque ! Rectifia-t-il,

_- mais tu n'as pas détesté !_

- peut-être mais

_- attend, tu as vraiment aimé alors ? L'attrapa par les épaules le blond,_

- quoi

_- tu viens de dire peut-être, donc tu as aimé !_

- disons que sur une échelle de un à dix, cela valait un trois

_- c'est tout ? _

- tu m'as fait mal je te rappelle !

_- et puis tu ne peux pas juger correctement, j'étais le premier pas vrai ? Sourit le blond_

- il n'y a pas de quoi s'en vanter ! Fronça-t-il le front.

_- très bien, alors me laisseras-tu m'améliorer ? Minauda le blond_

- Naruto

_- je ne te force pas bien sûr._

- ce n'est pas ça le problème, qu'en diront les gens ? Un couple de garçons ! Tu imagines ? Je veux être à la tête de la brigade de l'anbu, crois-tu qu'ils me prendront au sérieux, ils croiront que je veux reluquer tous les petits nouveaux ?! Et toi tu veux devenir Hokage, crois-tu que ça aidera le village à mieux te voir ?

_- si être avec toi signifie abandonner mon rêve alors je le ferais sans hésiter ! Lui lâcha de but en blanc Naruto._

Sasuke se sentit défaillir par temps de mordant, il n'aurait pas cru le blond capable d'aller jusque là.

- de toute manière ce n'est pas sain ! Je t'ai violé, tu es un garçon qui est tombé enceint, c'est du délire ! Tu es maman ! Je suis un père, et voilà que la dernière fois tu as inversé les rôles !

_- inverser ? Comment ça, je suis toujours leur mère._

- je te parle que j'étais en dessous crétin ! cria presque Sasuke

_- ah je vois, _

- tu vois quoi ?

_- ta fierté en a pris un coup, le génialissime Sasuke ne supporte pas d'être dominé._

- exactement !

_- tu es si complexe et en même temps dérisoirement facile à comprendre Sasu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras plus à t'en soucier. S'énerva le blond_

- que veux-tu dire ?

_- Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est pour que tu m'oublies, ce que nous avons vécu ainsi que Sanako et Ryuusuke. Tu retourneras à ta petite vie tranquille de meurtres et autres, tu pourras même te marier avec une fille puisque ca te dérange tellement, tu n'auras tellement plus de souvenir que pour toi Sanako et Ryuusuke n'aurons jamais existé. Tu n'auras qu'a les considérer comme une branche secondaire des Uchiwa, une tare dans la famille si un jour tu te souviens d'eux. Se mit à rire sans joie Naruto mais tout de même sérieux._

- qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries, ce n'est pas un jeu ! Lui colla son poing dans la figure Sasuke énervé.

Le clone d'eau que représentait Naruto reçut le coup sans pour autant être détruit.

_- vois-tu Sasuke, je suis sérieux ! Lui colla à son tour son poing dans la figure Naruto._

Le brun s'écroula et Naruto l'attrapa pour le relever face à lui.

_- j'ai toujours été le seul qui faisait des efforts ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, j'ai toujours cru en toi, toujours défendu, même quand Tsunade voulait t'afficher dans le bingo book. Je t'ai toujours poursuivi sans relâche. Mais j'ai toujours échoué, je suis resté à chaque fois dans ton ombre. Tu avançais sans regarder derrière toi. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné pour autant, et cette fois-ci ne fera pas exception ! _

-

_- c'est la dernière fois que je suis dans ton ombre. A partir de maintenant, j'irai de l'avant, je survivrai pour Sanako et Ryuusuke. Et si pour leur bonheur, tu dois rester en vie, eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi, tu m'oublieras, j'ai pris pour la première fois de ma vie, une décision qui décidera du destin d'une personne, ou plutôt de sa vie ou de sa mort_

- de quoi tu parles ?

_- je vais bloquer ton sharingan_

- quoi ?!! Tu es malade ?!!

_- tu dois vivre, et puisque tu ne peux pas être un père, un homme et un Uchiwa, alors tu seras juste un Uchiwa, un Uchiwa qui a perdu son sharingan. Un homme, un simple ninja sans caractéristique_

- tu es encore plus cinglé que d'habitude ! S'extirpa Sasuke,

_- c'est ton sharingan la cause de tout ! Il se nourrit de haine et t'enferme dans ton esprit, il finira par te rendre fou a lié comme Itachi !_

- Itachi….tu l'as vu ? Où est-il ?

_- Je te parle de nous, de toi et tout ce qui t'importe est où se trouve ton frère pour le tuer ?! Je suis désolé Sasuke, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui gagne. Vulpes !!_

- compris.

- Naruto attend ! cria Sasuke

Il vit le dorée du blond disparaître et pénétrer son corps de conscience par millier remontant ses canaux de chakra avec une telle violence.

- c'est quoi ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il eut rapidement du mal à voir le clone, qui se tenait devant lui.

- je ne te laisserais pas faire Naruto ! cria le brun. Mon sharingan c'est ma vie !

- c'est toi qui m'y à forcé Sasuke. Si tu n'avais pas continué de sombrer dans les ténèbres, le sort en aurait été autrement.

Le clone de Naruto disparut alors que les ténèbres qui entouraient le seul endroit de lumière, l'engloutir bientôt lui aussi.

- Naruto !!!! Je ne veux pas oublier !! Naruto !!!!

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Se morfondant comme d'habitude, Tsunade finit par s'endormir sur son bureau. Shizune ne cherchait même plus à la réveiller, sachant qu'elle retomberait dans la morosité. Mais cette fois-ci ferait exception. L'alarme du village s'était déclenchée. Elle eut peine à réveiller l'Hokage mais lorsque que ce fut fait, celle-ci râla encore et toujours

- Shizune !

- désolée Tsunade-sama mais, c'est l'hôpital, il est en feu

- QUOI ?! hurla la blonde en pivotant sur son siège.

Elle constata choquée que des flammes sortaient d'une des chambres. Elle se leva et pris rapidement la direction du bâtiment avec Shizune à ses trousses.

- as-tu donné l'ordre d'évacuation ?

- oui, l'hôpital est en cours d'évacuation,

- et Sakura, est-elle venue aider ?

- elle refuse de sortir de sa chambre d'après l'anbu et dit que c'est à nouveau à cause d'elle si cela se produit.

- quelle idiote ! Bon, nous ferons sans elle, convoque moi tous les ninjas capable de maitriser l'eau, et la terre.

- c'est déjà fait !

- très bien, à qui appartient la chambre ?

- c'est celle de Sasuke Uchiwa

Tsunade se stoppa brutalement si bien que Shizune la devança.

- Tsunade-sama ?

- Sasuke ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Naruto est rentré ?

- non pas que je sache

- peu importe allons-y.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Naraki était resté dans son coin depuis que Naruto avait pénétré le corps du brun, elle l'observait de façon infaillible, et pouvait dire qu'il ressemblait à une statue. Il resta comme ceci un moment. Mais une statue ne transpire pas, et ce fut après avoir détecté ce signe qu'elle vit les rideaux prendre feu.

Un feu qui n'avait aucune naissance. Les draps autour de Sasuke s'immolèrent eux aussi et rapidement les flammes ravagèrent la pièce. Un brasier infernal né d'une folie meurtrière. Celle du sharingan.

La pupille noire des enfants Uchiwa absorbait la lumière et la face sanglante du sharingan, répandait les ténèbres dans leur cœur. Tel était le prix de la puissance.

Une puissance qui avait fait naître la première des gardiennes, Rakina, la mère de Naraki. Mais le monde a ses raisons, que la raison ne connait pas. Et comme chaque légende elles ont leur lot de mystère.

Mais une chose était sûre, chez les Uchiwa, Naraki était une sainte gardienne, la gardienne du chaos, celle qui délivre puissance et délivre la mort.

- ce n'est pas vrai ça commence à sentir le roussi ! Je ne veux pas finir à la broche ! Râla Naraki en soufflant sur sa queue où quelques poils prenaient feu.

Mais qu'importe les portraits que l'on peut en faire car on omet souvent les caractères peu glorieux de ceux-ci.

- eh merde ! Maître Sasuke ! Maître Sasuke ! Arrête ça vous allez brûler l'hôpital !! Pas que ça me déplaise après tout ce serait comme un sacrifice à ma gloire enfin qu'est-ce que je raconte, bordel moi aussi je vais y passer !!

Naraki s'approcha de lui et déversa de son corps, un fluide visqueux noir. Il joncha le lit autour d'eux. Empêchant le feu de les bruler vif.

Dans les braises tournoyantes elle vit, le Mangekyou cessait son activité et bientôt remplacé par une pupille dorée

- un sceau ?.....................Vulpes !! Je ne te laisserai pas faire !.... Au diable le protocole du porteur et toutes ses idioties ! Se lécha-t-elle une canine…..Navré le mioche mais tu auras une grande douleur demain.

Naraki planta ses griffes dans les épaules du brun. Raffermissant sa poigne et planta ses crocs jusqu'au sang à l'emplacement de la marque maudite.

Les pupilles d'or disparurent, ne laissant plus que le sharingan à trois virgules, ses paupières s'ouvrirent et sa bouche lâcha un cri rauque de douleur.

Le réveiller était la seule parade au scellement de Vulpes. Ce sceau si particulier au Lotus ne pouvait agir que lorsque le réceptacle était en sommeil, un sceau de conscience.

Elle avait réveillé Sasuke et par cela empêcher le scellement totale mais pas la perte d'une pupille ainsi que certains souvenirs. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à éteindre les flammes où le bâtiment finirait en cendre.

Cette pensée fut rapidement écartée lorsqu'elle reçu un raz de marrée d'eau et de terre. Et que surgit comme une furie dans la pièce Tsunade

- SASUKEEE !!!!! Tu es vivant ?!! L'examina-t-elle sous toutes les coutures

- merci de t'inquiéter la vache à lait, je vais bien…fit narquoise Naraki devant le peu d'attention qu'elle lui portait.

Sasuke reprit ses esprits puis se pencha sur le sol noirci par les flammes.

- Sasuke ?

- je…j'ai envie de vomir….

- ça, il fallait s'y attendre… soupira Naraki en nettoyant sa fourrure

- s'attendre à quoi ? Questionna Tsunade en voyant le brun qui souffrait de l'estomac et n'arrivait pas à vomir

- eh bien, Naruto a pénétré son corps sous forme de clone d'or et d'eau grâce à vulpes, il finit toujours par être rejeté et ceux douloureusement.

Ils le virent avoir des hauts de cœur de plus en plus fort puis finirent par recracher une substance dorée. Vulpes reprit forme couvert de bave.

- écœurant, déjà il y a un siècle mais là c'est pire.

- qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? L'attrapa par la peau du cou Tsunade

- dit donc vieille femme ! Otez vos mains de ma fourrure ou je vous réduis en charpie ! Se balança le renard

- c'est la flamme éternelle, Vulpes, qui est en partie responsable de ce désastre avec Sasuke

- le lotus ? S'étouffa-t-elle

- vous voulez une preuve ? Se mit à flamboyer vulpes, qui termina au sol ayant brulé la main de Tsunade.

Vulpes sortit une éprouvette de sa gueule et sauta sur Sasuke, il recueillit du sang coulant de la jugulaire et referma le petit flacon

- qu'est-ce que ? Se frotta le coup Sasuke

- tu n'es pas le seul Uchiwa que je dois soigner, et soit un peu reconnaissant, microbe.

- Itachi ? Où est-il ? Dite le moi !

- Navré mais je me dois de prendre congé, un jour nous nous reverrons, sur ceux, je dois redonner un corps à Naruto ou lui aussi finira par mourir. Disparut-il dans un sceau s'ouvrant sous lui

- attendez ! cria Sasuke retenu par Naraki.

- ça ne sert à rien, ses sceaux sont dangereux, tu ne peux pas les traverser, tu arriveras mort de l'autre coté. déclara Naraki

- très bien alors c'est décidé ! Se leva le brun.

- décidé ? répéta Tsunade

- toi tu m'entraînes, on va au temple, je bute Itachi et on récupère Naruto, il ne paie rien pour attendre celui la ! Ragea Sasuke

- une seconde, tu sais qui est Naruto ? Fut interloqué Naraki

- pourquoi je ne le saurais pas ? Ce crétin de coéquipier bruyant et ennuyant !

- que se passe-t-il avec Naruto ? demanda Tsunade

- eh bien, vulpes parlait avec Naruto de lui supprimer son sharingan et sa mémoire sur lui…mais suite à mon intervention, il n'a perdu qu'une pupille du sharingan temporairement, il suffit que vulpes lève le sceau…mais sa mémoire concernant Naruto n'a pas été affecté du tout…étrange… réfléchit Naraki

- je n'en serais pas si sûre…

- quoi vous avez eu une illumination ? Se moqua Naraki

- peut-être. Sasuke qui est Sanako et Ryuusuke ?

- des amis à vous ? proposa le brun qui ne voyait pas.

- ce serait ça ?! Arrondissait les yeux Naraki

- RAAAHHHH !!! J'en ai assez de tout ce foutoir ! Partit-elle en rogne….Personne ne peut donc être normal ici ? Ras-le-bol ! Je vais tout vous envoyer au casse pipe j'aurais la paix ! Plus de sceau de machin chouette, de mémoire, de secret, de fuite, de combat, raz la claque !!

Ils l'entendirent hurler au dehors tandis que des ninjas s'apprêtaient déjà à réparer la pièce détruite.

- il serait temps qu'elle aille à la retraite ! S'amusa Naraki…bien et maintenant…voyons…se retourna-t-elle vers Sasuke…Alors pour commencer…mm ? Un problème ? Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme cela ?

Sasuke passa sa main sur sa tête et dans son dos.

- mes oreilles et ma queue, elles viennent de toi ?

- brillante déduction

- je vais les garder ?

- Avec la maîtrise, tu les dissimuleras.

- et tu es capable de me donner de la puissance ?

- j'ai autant de puissance que Kyuubi, mais qu'en ferais-tu ?

- je veux tuer mon frère !

- un but bien risible

- il a tué toute ma famille.

- le passé est le passé, tu as une nouvelle famille.

- quoi ?

- rien tu comprendras en temps et en heure, suis moi. Sauta sur l'arbre Naraki

Sasuke la rejoignit, il la suivit un moment sans qu'elle ne dise rien. Sasuke finit par attraper sa queue et la tira.

- ça fait une demi-heure que je te suis comme un chien, on peut savoir ce qu'on fait dans la forêt ?

- l'intervention de Vulpes fut un mal pour un bien…dégagea-t-elle sa queue…Ton esprit a finalement accepté ma présence, ou plutôt tu as accepté ta part de ténèbres. Je vais enfin pouvoir commencer ton entraînement.

- mon entraînement ?

- oui, tu vas devenir un maitre gardien, comme ta mère, ta grand-mère et ainsi de suite.

- Eh une seconde ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ça !

- tiens donc je la voyais venir celle la. Navrée mais l'héritage est l'héritage, ton existence n'a de but que de me servir de réceptacle et de veiller à la protection du Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, moi je me charge de tenir tête au bijuu lui-même.

- et ?

- sérieusement je commence à me demander si tu n'es pas le plus abruti des deux. Soupira-t-elle en se positionnant sur une souche d'arbre mort. Écoute-moi attentivement, je peux te donner de la puissance, faire de toi un ninja surpuissant capable de terrasser n'importe quoi, mais je suis un poison.

-

- Kyuubi est le poison de Naruto, je suis le tien, utilise moi pour ta vengeance personnel et mon chakra te tuera, protège ce qui est destiné à être protéger mon chakra sera la source de ton pouvoir.

- ça revient au même

- bien sûr que non crétin ! Si seulement Asuka était là, ce n'est pas moi le maître, pourquoi je me retrouve à jouer la nounou ? Se lamenta Naraki

- qui est Asuka ?

- silence ! Je suis le maître tu es l'apprenti, fait ce que je dis et c'est tout.

- très bien, j'ai une question.

- mm ?

- pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ? Tu as l'air aussi cinglé qu'Orochimaru et compagnie

- raah ! Dieu du ciel pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas formé Mikoto ?! Continua-t-elle de se lamenter.

-ohé, je suis toujours là.

- malheureusement. Bien, nous allons passer une série de test.

- pourquoi faire ?

- tu ne sembles pas très loquace, aussi, si je gagne tu suis mon entraînement, tu fais tout ce que je dis sans rechigner, tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil.

- et si c'est moi qui gagne ?

- je te laisserais m'utiliser comme bon te semble jusqu'à ce que tu en meurs, satisfait ?

- très bien qu'est-ce que je vais affronter ? Un bijuu ? Un maître ninja ?

- ahahahahahah ! Prétentieux ! C'est toi-même que tu affronteras. Prit-elle l'apparence de Sasuke

- qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- ton pire ennemi c'est toi. Gagne contre toi-même. Si tu le peux.

Sasuke vit une substance noire s'écouler de son lui en face et reprendre la forme de Naraki.

- bien nous allons commencer.

Une sphère noire apparut entre eux et les enveloppa dans un dôme opaque et sombre.

- qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- c'est ton cœur, ton toi intérieur, voyons comment tu le combattras.

Sasuke entendit un ricanement cynique de la gardienne, il commencer à comprendre, qu'il n'était qu'un jouet pour elle. Un jouet qui devrait gagner s'il voulait accomplir sa vengeance.

**A Suivre ….**

**Chapitre 13 : Ombre et Lumière.**


	13. Ombre et lumière

Je précise que certaines données apportées dans cette fanfic sont fictives, voir complètement imaginées. Un résumé des personnages sera mis au chapitre 14

**Chapitre 13 : Ombre et lumière**

_Une sphère noire apparut entre eux et les enveloppa dans un dôme opaque et sombre._

_- qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- c'est ton cœur, ton toi intérieur, voyons comment tu le combattras. _

_Sasuke entendit un ricanement cynique de la gardienne, il commençait à comprendre, qu'il n'était qu'un jouet pour elle. Un jouet qui devrait gagner s'il voulait accomplir sa vengeance._

- Que dois-je faire ?!

- le chemin s'ouvrira de lui-même, a toi d'en découvrir l'entrée, a partir de maintenant tu es seul.

- attend, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, comment veux-tu que je le devine ?

Il n'entendit aucune réponse lui parvenir. Naraki l'avait belle et bien laissé dans un endroit sombre et inconnu.

Il décida de marcher plutôt que de rester planter là et de prendre racine. Il semblait marcher depuis plusieurs heures sans que rien ne change de ce décor noir de nuit, sans qu'aucun son autre que le bruit de ses pas sur ce qui ressemblait à de l'eau ne lui parvienne.

Il soupira et décida d'activer son sharingan. Selon Naraki il avait perdu son Mangekyou mais il lui restait le niveau trois, il devrait s'en contenter.

- Sharingan !

Mais rien ne se passa, son sharingan ne s'enclencha pas.

_- ah ah ahahahah !_

- qui est là ? Naraki ? Se retourna les sens en alerte Sasuke, qui ne discernait toujours rien de l'obscurité

_- ihihihiihhih !_

- répond Naraki ?!

_- elle est partie._

Sasuke se retourna de l'autre coté entendant des bruits de pas, comme lorsque l'on saute à cloche pied, résonner.

- qui est-là ??!!

_- question idiote, pour quelqu'un censé me connaître mieux que personne ahahahah !!_

Sasuke se retourna de nouveau quelque chose tournait autour de lui.

- Naruto c'est toi ? Tenta Sasuke

Les railleries et bruits de pas s'évanouir, plus un bruit, puis un poing violent s'abattit dans son estomac.

_- pourquoi toujours lui ? Pourquoi t'obsède-t-il tellement ?_ Lui asséna-t-il un coup de pied au sol

- argh ! Il….ne m'obsè…de pas…..argh !

_- menteur ! Tu m'as moi ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as oublié pour lui ?_

- oublié ? Argh ! Bordel qui est là ?! Ragea Sasuke qui venait de recevoir un autre coup

_- il n'y a que toi ici, c'est ce qui est grave_

- je ne comprends rien

_- tu t'es oublié toi-même,_

- qui est là ?

_- mais c'est toi, je suis toi, je suis ta rage, ta force et tes ténèbres_

- moi ?

_- ce Naruto, il a embrouillé ton esprit, je me suis éteint au fil des années, tu ne voyais plus que la solidarité, l'espoir, l'amitié, la compréhension, le travail d'équipe, même l'amour._

- c'est impossible !

_- bien sur que si ! Naruto nous a affaibli comme le soleil évince la nuit, nous avons compté sur lui, beaucoup trop ! C'est pour ça que tu en es là. Mais il a commis une erreur, il a réveillé la gardienne de nos ténèbres. Grâce à cela j'ai naquit de nouveau._

- c'était toi, toi qui m'a enfermé dans une folie

_- et à mon grand regret tu t'es encore protégé avec la lumière de ce garçon. Il est même venu m' inhaler mais je t'ai protégé, grâce à moi vous vous êtes disputés, et maintenant je vais t'aider_

- non ! J'ai juré à Naruto que jamais je ne serais esclave de mes ténèbres !

_- j'ai toujours était là, le jour où tu haïs ton frère pour la première fois, quand tu devins avide de puissance, quand tu réalisas que Naruto te dépassait en force, à la vallée de la fin lorsque tu tentas de le tuer, chez Orochimaru, quand tu bafouas l'amitié qu'il te portait, c'est grâce à moi que tu as rompu tout lien._

- la ferme !

_- de quoi as-tu peur, je ne suis que toi-même_

Sasuke vit apparaître devant lui deux yeux rouge sang habillés du Mangekyou

- comment… ?

_- je suis ton sharingan, et j'en ai assez de ne servir à rien, j'aime le sang et à mon grand regret tu n'es pas un Uchiwa digne de ce nom. Voyons de quoi tu es capable ah ahahahah_

Sasuke ne comprit pas, puis l'instant d'après il se sentit tomber dans les ténèbres qui l'entourait et perdit conscience.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Après avoir réussi à sceller partiellement Sasuke, Vulpes fut de retour au temple.

- alors ? Questionna le bijuu

- alors ça s'est mal passé

- que veux-tu dire ? Il est mort ?

- non, il a mis le feu à l'hôpital

- je savais que ça tournerait mal ce gosse est dangereux

- si seulement il n'y avait que ça

- mh ?

- Naruto m'impressionne

- je te l'avais dit, c'est le meilleur Jinchuriki que j'ai eu

- il n'est pas comme les autres et je commence à croire qu'il pourrait vraiment réussir l'entraînement.

- ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai proposé un truc aussi dangereux, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis exactement, tu as été impressionné par le fait qu'il pouvait avaler onze bols de ramen ahahahahahahah !!!

- non, je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir…ce Naruto, il ne se rend pas compte de son potentiel

- que veux-tu dire ?

- Comme tu le sais, les Uchiwa sont un clan de l'ombre, de sang et de puissance, rien n'a plus d'importance pour eux que leur force et leur fierté, pourtant malgré la présence de Naraki même scellée, il a réussi depuis toujours à dissiper la noirceur de ce Sasuke. Il a inconsciemment fait naître une dépendance chez ce garçon pour sa personne.

- tu veux dire que peu importe ce que ce nabot faisait, il ne pouvait échapper à Naruto ? Émit Kyuubi

- c'est cela. Ce garçon est un enfant de lumière comme il n'y en qu'un par siècle

- oui mais cette prophétie dit qu'il peut évince toute trace de noirceur chez quelqu'un, hors avec Sasuke il n'a jamais pu

- faire vivre au grand jour la lune est une tâche impossible pourtant à certains moments, la lune et le soleil se côtoient dans le ciel et parfois ils ne font qu'un. On ne peut pas faire disparaître la nuit car elle arrivera toujours au couché du soleil, comme l'ombre

- l'ombre ?

- oui Sasuke est une ombre, une ombre disparaît la nuit mais elle naît le jour lorsque le soleil la crée. Sasuke a besoin du soleil comme il a besoin de Naruto. Malgré qu'il affectionne plus que toutes les ténèbres, jamais il ne pourra échapper au soleil qui le guette chaque jour. Et ce depuis l'enfance.

- tu veux dire que Sasuke a besoin de Naruto pour rester en vie ?

- d'un certains point de vue, là-bas Naraki a réveillé Sasuke pendant le sceau, je n'ai pu que bloquer une partie du sharingan et je n'ai pu bloquer que la naissance des enfants

- il va donc vouloir venir ici ?

- oui, son sharingan à sa propre conscience il est son jumeau des ténèbres, Naraki a provoqué cela. Elle va vouloir faire de lui un enfant des ténèbres, une chose qu'elle n'a pas su faire complètement chez ses réceptacles depuis la première Uchiwa

- c'est mauvais

- très mauvais, si Sasuke ne sort pas gagnant du duel qu'elle lui proposera il deviendra l'esclave de son propre corps, il sera fort, puissant, agile, tout ce qu'un Uchiwa recherche mais tout à un prix.

- tu ne peux pas faire un nouveau sceau ?

- non, je suis peut-être le lotus mais seul un Uchiwa peut en battre réellement un autre.

- Kirana, tu crois que

- oui, kirana cette gardienne est la seule à pouvoir faire entendre raison à Naraki, la seule qu'elle craint.

- oui mais kirana a disparu depuis plus de trente ans.

- elle est quelque part, je peux la sentir, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je la sens, comme si elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi.

- ce temple est envahi par son odeur c'est normal.

- tu as raison, bien, nous allons commencer l'entraînement, kirana viendra le moment voulu.

- et les gosses ? Les désigna Kyuubi

- ils ne peuvent pas venir

- mmm….très bien… Yoko !!!!

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée sur la jeune femme.

- Kyuubi-sama ? Vous m'avez appelé ?

- oui, je pars

- Eh ??!!

- nous allons former Naruto, tu dois donc garder les enfants. Indiqua Kyuubi

- quoi, mais, ils, ils ne nous obéissent pas, Minato m'a dit qu'ils ont même essayé de le tuer.

- c'est ennuyeux effectivement. Réfléchit Vulpes

- de toute manière ils ne peuvent pas venir maintenant avec nous. Tu dois les garder

- mais enfin, j'ai déjà le temple à gérer, Orochimaru et Kabuto à surveiller, sans compter que certains membres de l'Akatsuki sont étranges, de plus la fête des fleurs approche et il y a Itachi à soigner !

- je l'avais oublié celui là. Soupira Vulpes.

Il ouvrit sa gueule et en sortit un petit flacon de sang

- j'ai pu recueillir un peu du sang de son frère, dépose une goutte dans chaque œil

- ça va le guérir ? Prit en main le flacon Kushina

- non, mais cela calmera sa danse du sharingan, pour un moment, garde le flacon précieusement et lorsque la danse recommencera, reproduit le même procédé. Mais prend garde à ne pas te faire piéger toi aussi par son sharingan.

- il va rester comme ça ?

- seul Asuka peut sauver Itachi, elle viendra.

- bien il est temps. Se concentra Vulpes.

Il se mit à rayonner et bientôt une statue de deux renards portant une vasque d'eau sortit du sol

- qu'est-ce c'est ? Mira Kushina

- la porte du domaine des renards, c'est là que nous emmenons Naruto, je suis nostalgique…avoua Kyuubi en fixant la statue dorée….C'est si bon de revenir à la maison.

- Si tu as besoin de nous joindre pour quoique ce soit, touche l'eau de la vasque et mire toi dedans, je répondrais à ton appel de l'autre coté.

- mais je ne peux pas gérer les enfants !! Ils sont accros à leur mère !!

- tu n'as qu'à les entraîner. Déclara le bijuu

- les entrai…mais ils n'ont qu'un an ! C'est de leur mère dont ils ont besoin !

- soit alors je vais leur donner un substitut qui les tiendra tranquille. Décida Vulpes. Kyuubi réveille les

- ok.

Le renard déposa les enfants devant Vulpes, et ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Automatiquement Sanako se réfugia derrière son frère qui se mit à attaquer le lotus. Il n'eut aucun mal à esquiver l'attaque, pourtant identique à celle qui avait empoisonné Itachi à Suna

- déjà puissant…trop puissant…trop sombre…cet enfant à tous les traits de son père…Il a une gardienne aussi sombre que Naraki

- gardien

- comment ?

- c'est un mâle. Rectifia Kyuubi

- un mâle ? Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a que des femelles qui sont gardiennes !

- qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. Soupira Kyuubi…par contre Sanako a une femelle

- c'est le monde à l'envers ! Les bijuu sont des mâles !

- Vulpes, ce n'est pas le moment de refaire leur généalogie. Tonna Kyuubi

- oui, bien je vais les faire sortir

- quoi ? Une minute ! Paniqua Yoko, je vous dis que je risque de ne pas savoir gérer ces deux là et vous voulez faire sortir, un gardien tueur et une bijuu ?

- pas d'inquiétude justement. Fit Vulpes…la matérialisation de ceux-ci sera un grand enrichissement pour les enfants, et tout au plus ils seront des peluches dont ils ne se sépareront jamais.

- des peluches vivantes, ajouta Kyuubi

Vulpes posa une de ses pattes avant sur la tête de Sanako et Ryuusuke, il les retira doucement, on put voir un filet orangé et noir collé à celle-ci. Bientôt les traits félins des deux enfants disparurent et les deux petites sphères de chakra furent déposées au sol. Elles prirent rapidement la forme d'une panthère et d'un renard.

- comment vous ? S'étonna Yoko

- j'ai de nombreuses facultés.

Les deux félins regardèrent étrangement ceux dans la pièce, jusqu'à que chacun des enfants attrape le sien et se mette à sourire joyeusement.

- voilà qui les occuperont un moment. Activa la statue Vulpes, qui commença à absorber le chakra de Kyuubi

- mais mais ! Ils ont besoin de leur mère tout de même !! Ils n'ont déjà pas de père !

- nous reviendrons de temps en temps. Pas d'inquiétude.

- Yoko, pour le moment ça ne sert à rien que nous restions ici, Naruto n'a plus de corps, il doit en retrouver un, pour cela, le domaine du renard l'aidera, quand il aura retrouvé une apparence humaine nous reviendrons voir les enfants, soit sans crainte et n'oublie pas, surveille l'ennemi avec attention. Disparut Kyuubi.

- oui, Kyuubi-sama ! Se prosterna-t-elle

- bien, au revoir. Disparut Vulpes.

La statue cessa de briller et la pièce fut emplie d'un grand vide.

- grande prêtresse, que faisons-nous maintenant ? Questionna l'une des servantes qui maintenait le bijuu sous forme de sphère

- euh…et bien….occupez vous des habitant du temple, ils ont besoin de nous

- bien. S'inclinèrent-elles pour ensuite s'éclipser.

Kushina observa les enfants et se mit à pleurer, devant leur regard triste

- comment…comment pourrais-je prendre soin d'eux…je...Je n'ai même pas pu élever mon propre fils….je n'en suis pas capable…..Naruto… plongea-t-elle son visage dans ses mains.

- mi !

- mi ? Releva-t-elle le regard

Elle fut surprise de trouver Sanako juste devant elle lui tendant Akira qui remuait la queue joyeusement.

- eh ? Qu'est-ce que ?

- mi !

- pour moi ? Non c'est le tien. Sourit Kushina

Sanako déposa Akira sur les jambes de sa grand-mère et lui mit maladroitement les mains dans les yeux et laissa glisser celle-ci sur son visage.

Kushina resta immobile touchée par les gestes de la petite qui tentait de la consoler. Elle prit brusquement Sanako contre elle et la serra fort

- merci…merci ma chérie….merci… se remit-elle à pleurer mais cette fois ci de joie

Puis Ryuusuke vint lui aussi vers elle et tira sa manche

- mi.

- mh ? Qui a-t-il ? Reposa-t-elle Sanako au sol pour prêter attention au garçon

Ryuusuke lui tendit Ranaki et lui tourna le dos timide.

Elle sut à ce moment là que, Ryuusuke n'avait pas un si mauvais fond, il était simplement maladroit avec les sentiments et les gens….comme son père…

- Ryuusuke….Ryuusuke ? Appela-t-elle gentiment

Il finit par tourner la tête légèrement, intrigué et fut surpris que Kushina lui déposer un bisou sur la joue qu'il devint tout rouge provoquant l'hilarité de sa sœur. Il bouda quelques secondes puis se jeta sur Kushina avec un sourire.

Il venait de comprendre, que cette femme, sa mamie, n'était pas une mauvaise personne et qu'au contraire elle débordait d'amour comme leur mère.

- allez mes chéries, venez on va voir tonton Itachi ! Les pris-t-elle dans ses bras suivit par les deux félins

Elle traversa les couloirs et gagna la chambre du brun sous continuelle surveillance de Kisame.

Toc-toc-toc

- Qui est-là ?

- Kisame c'est moi Yoko enfin Kushina

- entrez.

- euh tu peux m'ouvrir, c'est que j'ai les bras pris.

Le bâtant s'ouvrit sur Kisame surpris de voir les enfants avec elle.

- entrez

- qu'est-ce qu'il fait noir dans cette pièce ! Enlève les caches des bâtant de lumière

- oui. Acquiesça Kisame en refermant le bâtant

- Itachi ? Posa-t-elle les enfants au sol

- Yoko-sama, allez-vous-en, je ne veux pas vous refaire mal, je n'ai que quelques instants de conscience

- ne dis pas de bêtise, si je suis ici c'est justement pour ça

- vous avez trouvé comment

- malheureusement non, mais j'ai de quoi obliger ton sharingan à rester latent, bien sûr ce sera de courte durée et il faudra renouveler l'opération dès que tu te sentiras une nouvelle fois happé par lui.

- comment allez-vous faire ?

- nous avons obtenu du sang de ton frère grâce à Naruto et Vulpes. Contre sa volonté bien sûr

- pourquoi voudrait-il m'aider ? Je ne mérite que de mourir et il a raison.

- silence ! Le gifla rudement Yoko…je ne tolère pas de tel propos, toi et moi savons parfaitement ce qui s'est passé ce jour là !

- oui mais Sasuke ne me croira jamais…

- eh bien tu auras tout le loisir de lui faire entendre raison

- comment ça ?

- il lutte actuellement contre lui-même, pour acquérir une grande force, il veut te tuer, et Naraki peut l'amener droit ici, mais elle n'est pas insouciante et elle le formera d'abord, Sasuke sera plus puissant que jusqu'à présent il était déjà.

- je ne suis pas taille à l'affronter, plutôt que de me cacher je préfère encore mourir de sa main.

- pas question, tu vas le battre !

- vous m'avez bien regardé ? Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi ce que mon sharingan provoque comme désastre, il me tue de l'intérieur et vous croyez que je vais le battre ? Avec ce bandeau sur mes yeux qui empêche une personne innocente de tomber sous mon sharingan ? Je ne vois rien !

- tais toi !

- non, j'en ai marre ! Laissez moi mourir c'est tout ce que je mérite !

- tu vas la fermer et faire ce que je dis ! Le secoua-t-elle

Itachi esquissa un geste de la tête. Kushina se recula immédiatement sur ses gardes

- il a reperdu conscience. Déclara Kisame en voyant son coéquipier se mettre difficilement sur ses jambes

- c'est pour cela que tu lui as ligoté les bras dans le dos ? Questionna-t-elle

- oui, Itachi est très agile, mais quand il s'agit de son sharingan, je ne peux pas l'esquiver, aussi j'ai pris soin de sceller ses mains par des cordes

- que fais-tu lorsque le sharingan refait surface ?

- je l'assomme avec mon épée, c'est brutal mais il faut au moins ça pour le mettre ko ensuite généralement il se réveille avec sa conscience. Prit-il en main la fameuse épée.

Il lui asséna un bon coup, mais Itachi esquiva et se précipita vers Kushina, Ranaki l'intercepta automatiquement, conscient de qui il était. Il se retrouva bientôt immobilisé dans les airs par les tentacules de chakra.

- oh mon dieu ! Se précipita Kushina vers Ryuusuke….mon chéri, écoute mamie, il ne faut pas faire de mal à tonton Itachi d'accord, il ne faut pas l'empoisonner, maman ne veut pas, tu sais, elle ne sera pas contente si elle l'apprend.

Ryuusuke la regarda incompréhensif un doigt dans la bouche toujours assis sur le sol à coté de sa sœur.

- je sais que c'est contradictoire par rapport à la première fois que tu l'as vu, mais maintenant il ne faut pas lui faire de mal, d'accord ?

Kushina esquissa un regard vers Ranaki qui semblait attendre une réaction de son hôte, Ryuusuke se mit à sourire en tapant de ses main sur le sol. Peut après Itachi descendait doucement vers le sol où Kisame en profita pour l'assommer.

- merci, mon chéri. Lui fit un gros bisou Kushina

- qui croirait que ce mioche est plus dangereux qu'Itachi ? Posa le corps inconscient d'Itachi, Kisame

- Ces enfants sont incroyables. Déclara Kushina en s'approchant d'Itachi.

Elle défit précautionneusement le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux et sortit la fiole de sa poche.

Devant elle le sharingan dansait à une allure folle. Elle ouvrit la fiole et versa une goutte dans chaque œil. Le corps du brun se raidit soudain brusquement et s'arqua tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur.

- tu ne l'avais pas assommé ?! Paniqua Kushina

- bien sûr que si !! Tenta de l'immobiliser Kisame, c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça ?

- comment veux-tu que je le sache ? On n'a jamais fait ça sur un uchiwa !

Après plusieurs minutes de débat frénétique, Itachi s'arqua brusquement, la bouche ouverte comme s'il suffoquait, ces yeux pleuraient des larmes de sang qui balayaient ses joues.

- regardez ses yeux !

- qui a-t-il…..ça alors….la pupille…elle n'est plus là ! Ils sont noirs !

Le corps se relâcha et ses paupières se fermèrent, il ne bougea plus

- il est…mort ? Questionna Kisame

- non, il respire, le sang a calmé le sharingan, pour peu de temps hélas. Passa sa main dans ses cheveux Kushina, épuisée de tant d'émotion

- peu ? Vous voulez dire que l'on va devoir recommencer ça ?!

- oui, cela aurait été vite réglé si Itachi avait eu un jumeau

- mais il n'en a pas, c'est pour cela que vous cherchez après cette femme, cette Asuka

- oui, je pense qu'elle saura guérir Itachi définitivement…bien laissons le se reposer, surveille le quand même au cas où

- je le laisse attaché ?

- oui, dés qu'il se réveille appelle moi…Sanako, Ryuusuke nous allons…hé ? Où sont-ils ? La porte, la porte est ouverte ! Tu ne l'as pas fermé ?!

- bien sûr que si !

- oh, zut où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Sortit précipitamment Kushina puis refermant le bâtant

- SANAKO !!!!!! RYUUSUKE !!!!!!! Hurla-t-elle dans les couloirs, j'étais sûre que ça allait mal se passer….SANAKO !!!! RYUUSUKE !!!!....ah ! Orochimaru, Kabuto si jamais ils les ont touché je les tue !

Elle traversa les jardins et gagna un autre bâtiment du temple.

- OROOOCHIMARUUU !! KABUUUTOOOO !!!!! Cria-t-elle

Les cloisons s'ouvraient sur son passage sur les différents détenteurs de l'asile du temple

- Yoko-sama ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Attrapa-t-elle la manche de la prêtresse au passage

- Yugito-chan, non, non, rien

- mais vous appelez deux personnes

- oui des enfants, ils ne doivent pas être loin

- dites Yoko-sama, je… je voudrais savoir quand je pourrais regagner Kumo no kuni

- le village caché des nuages, tu veux retourner au pays de la foudre ?

- oui, ils doivent être inquiet et

- Yugito-chan… posa doucement sa main sur son visage Kushina…en temps que protectrice de ce temple, je me dois de refuser

- mais je

- Yugito-chan, Nibi bien qu'il n'est que deux queues est un bijuu dangereux, de plus quand il arrêtera de matérialiser les ancêtres dirigeant de ce temple nous en reparlerons, d'accord ?

- mais il ne le fait presque plus

- ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ai-je croisé ma mère hier dans l'aile ouest ? Ou encore pourquoi Kazura Uchiwa se trouve dans le kiosque à l'heure actuelle ?

- je…

- Yugito-chan, patience, bientôt tu retrouveras les tiens

- mais je pourrais leur écrire ?

- non ! déclara fermement Kushina, personne ne doit apprendre que tu es ici, est-ce clair ?

- oui, Yoko-sama

- bien, retourne t'occuper des fantômes qui traînent. La laissa Kushina pour se remettre à sa recherche

Elle se stoppa devant un bâtant, inspira un grand coup et invoqua Saraki

- qui a-t-il pour ton service ? Questionna la gardienne

- dès que nous serons entrées je veux que tu tiennes à l'œil Orochimaru

- qui a-t-il ?

- les enfants ont disparu et je soupçonne Orochimaru, m'étonnerait pas qu'il est encore recours à des expériences bizarres

- compris.

Elle respira un autre grand coup et ouvrit le bâtant.

- Orochimaru !

- c'est moi. Répondit une voix dans l'ombre de la pièce

- montre-toi

- et si tu me cherchais ? S'amusa l'homme

- Saraki

- oui.

La gardienne libéra plusieurs queues qui attrapèrent le brun

- ARGH !! Ngh…ahahahahah….aurais-tu perdu quelque chose belle prêtresse ?

Kushina trouva une bougie et l'embrasa, éclairant la pièce. Dévoilant Orochimaru élevé sur un mur, transpercé par les tentacules à divers endroits.

- où sont les enfants ?

- lesquels ? C'est que le temple en grouille ces dernier temps ahahah c'est plus une garderie qu'un temple d'ailleurs

- ne fait pas le malin ! Retira un tentacule Saraki pour la replanter

- aaaaargh !

- je te parle de Sanako et Ryuusuke

- ah ! Les bambins de l'Uchiwa, fallait le dire plus tôt, désolé mais je ne les ai pas vu.

- Kushina fit aller et venir ses yeux dans la pièce à la recherche du moindre indice

- tu pourrais dire à ton chien de garde de ne pas m'estropier. Râla le serpent

- peu importe puisque Kabuto pourra gentiment s'occuper de toi.

- tss

Kushina finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, une touffe de poil noir et orangé, chacun dans un bocal sur une table remplit de trucs bizarres signe de sa folie.

- ils étaient ici, qu'en as-tu fait ? S'énerva Kushina

- moi, réussir à dominer un enfant si dangereux ?

- je sais très bien que tu en es capable avec ce satané serpent !

- que suggères-tu ? Que je les aurais hypnotisé après les avoir vu gambader dans un couloir…

- je vois que tu connais bien la situation

- tu n'as aucune preuve !

- et ça c'est quoi ?! Lui tendit Kushina les bocaux contenant les preuves

- oh, ce détail m'aurait-il échappé, navrant, on dirait que je prends de l'âge… fit désolé Orochimaru

- on ne tirera rien de lui Yoko

- bien alors pénètre cette masse de folie qui lui sert de cerveau et trouve l'information

- quoi ? Paniqua Orochimaru, une minute ce n'est pas la peine d'aller si loin !!

- où sont-ils ?! Articula lentement et avec une pointe d'exaspération Yoko en écrasant la bougie enflammée sur la cuisse de celui-ci

- ugh…argh !....

- alors ?

- c'est Rasen, il me les a pris

- c'était si dure de le dire tout de suite

- cela n'aurait pas était si drôle sinon ahahahahahah

- tu es cinglé, Saraki retrouve moi quand tu en auras terminé

- avec plaisir.

Kushina ferma le bâtant et entendit hurler à la mort Orochimaru, signe que Saraki avait plongé un tentacule de chakra dans sa tête. Elle tapa au bâtant d'à coté d'où sortit un homme à la crinière d'argent et des lunettes sur le nez.

- ton maître n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien. Partit Kushina

Kabuto se dirigea vers la dite pièce et en vit sortir Saraki l'œil mauvais.

- il va nous foutre la paix un moment celui-là. Se lécha-t-elle les babines.

Elle rejoignit sa maîtresse grâce à son flair, et trouva celle-ci prête à rentrer dans une salle dédié aux réunions de l'Akatsuki.

- Sanako, Ryuusuke ?! Cria-t-elle en entrant

Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori ainsi que Minato levèrent les yeux de la carte qu'ils examinaient. Sur la table se tenait Ryuusuke en train de jouer à lancer un kunai explosif avec Ranaki, quand à Sanako elle semblait faire de la pâte à modeler avec les explosifs de Deidara pendant qu'Akira dormait à côté.

- Kushi ? S'étonna de la voir Minato

- bande d'inconscients !!! Se précipita-t-elle pour retirer le kunai et les explosifs des mains des enfants.

Minato esquiva de peu le kunai qu'elle lui renvoya

- pourquoi ne me les as-tu pas rapporté ?! Cria-t-elle en les prenant dans ses bras

- eh bien, après les avoir pris in-extrémis des mains d'Orochy nous les avons laissé jouer. Sourit-il

- avec des armes si dangereuses ?! Vous êtes bien une bande de mecs ! Partit-elle furibonde

- je vous avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Croisa les bras Minato

- c'est sur que la faux d'Hidan ou encore les marionnettes empoisonnées de Sasori aurait été mieux. Ironisa Kakuzu.

- Rah ! Cela suffit concentrons-nous !! ordonna Minato

- nous étudions une carte pour en connaître les chemins les plus courts, point de ravitaillement et autres mais qu'elle est le but de la mission ? S'enquit Hidan

- pour une fois que tu poses une question intelligente cela fait bizarre ! Exprima sa pensée Kakuzu

- eh ?! Ce n'est pas gentil Kaku !

- pourquoi tu aimes les choses gentilles toi maintenant ? Lui lança un regard lubrique Kakuzu

- eh bien, j'avoue que parfois cela pourrait être agréable ! Encore faut-il que cela arrive un jour ! Se leva furibond l'argenté, prenant au sérieux la conversation

- comment ? Tu insinues que je ne suis jamais gentil ?

- eh comment !

- taisez-vous tous les deux ! Vos histoires de couple ne nous intéressent pas !! Tapa du poing sur la table Minato

- couple ? avec cette chose ? fit une grimace Hidan

- j'en ai assez entendu, je m'en vais ! Quitta la pièce Kakuzu

- je crois que tu as dépassé les bornes Hidan. Fit Sasori blasé

L'argenté resta muet en fixant la porte close et finit par se rassoir.

- Alors le but de cette mission ? Détourna le sujet Hidan

Ils l'observèrent en silence puis se reconcentrèrent

- La capture de Gaara du désert est un problème, nous devons le retrouver.

- vous savez où il se trouve ? Murmura Deidara à moitié endormi

- j'ai une idée

- il faut du concret Minato-chan… se moqua de lui Deidara

- à ce sujet j'ai une recommandation, j'aimerai que mon identité reste entre nous

- pourquoi ? demanda Hidan

- j'ai des doutes concernant les autres, revenons au sujet

- comme vous voudrez. Se racla la gorge Sasori, cette carte représente la vallée des brumes Carmines, n'est-ce pas l'endroit où Kisame est allé ?

- il faudrait au moins qu'il soit là. Joua avec un kunai Hidan

- pour le moment il s'occupe d'Itachi, il devrait bientôt nous rejoindre.

- bien, et pour Kakuzu ? Je ne veux pas semer la zizanie, mais c'est un génie hors pair, tacticien fabuleux et qui plus est un ninja très puissant, nous aurons besoin de lui.

- tiens tu ventes les mérites des autres maintenant Deidara ?

- je ne fais que dire la vérité là où elle est Sasori !

Trois d'entre eux fixèrent Hidan perdu dans ses pensées fixant une de ses jambes qui avait été recousue, passant sa main sur son cou. Qui sous le bandeau portait la couture de chakra de Kakuzu.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Rien ne changeait, rien n'arrivait, rien ne partait. Il semblait qu'il soit dans une grotte, dont il ne voyait jamais la lumière. Les murs étaient érodés, tout autour de lui avait une allure gris terne.

A son cou cette maudite chaîne qui le liait au mur. Ses poignets ainsi que ses chevilles avaient subit le même sort. On ne lui donnait pas à manger sans compter à boire.

Il était invisible aux yeux de ses détenteurs. Détenteurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu, à croire qu'une ombre du vent l'avait enlevé. Il s'était tant affaibli que Shukaku avait pris le relais et le maintenait en vie.

Le bijuu ne réussissait pas à briser ses mystérieuses chaînes et cette cellule. L'air avait quelque chose d'anormale et provoquait hallucinations hyperréalistes dans le sommeil. Un poison selon le bijuu, que son Jinchuriki subissait les effets dans son sommeil.

Il subissait de violentes crises et chaque fois Shukaku avait peur que ce soit la dernière. C'est qu'il avait fini par y tenir à ce môme cinglé et puis, il s'était fait un ami l'un comme l'autre.

Bon c'est vrai que Naruto envers Gaara était d'un naturel protecteur et très sociable comparé à Kyuubi, mais bon, tous les quatre s'entendaient à merveille, alors ne plus les voir faisait un vide.

Plus les jours passaient et plus tout deux avaient du mal à se souvenir des visages, des noms et des lieux. Ils avaient abandonné le secret espoir de voir débarquer Naruto ou encore Temari et Kankuro.

Ils se demandèrent même s'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts.

Shukaku rassemblait le moindre grain de sable de la jarre pour former une armure de sable, une sorte de momification, une petite mort pour Gaara afin de le préserver.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Inlassablement cloitrée dans sa chambre de son propre chef, elle n'aspirait plus à rien. Elle était la plus prometteuse des Kunoichi médecin. Elle devait terriblement décevoir son maître. Elle l'avait supplié de lui enseigner pour ne pas être laissée derrière par Naruto et Sasuke.

Pourtant elle se retrouvait encore abandonnée et loin derrière, impuissante.

Elle fixait le plafond sans faillir plonger dans ses pensées de son esprit tourmenté.

Un bruit vint troubler sa mélancolie, elle tourna le regard à sa droite et vit le tiroir de sa table de chevet bougeait. Intriguée elle l'ouvrit, il contenait divers lotions et baumee. Parmi tout cela se tenait un petit écrin de velours rouge vif.

L'écrin bougeait, elle s'en saisit et hésita à l'ouvrir, consciente de ce qu'il renfermait, plus qu'un objet, des sentiments auquel elle n'aurait pas dû se mentir.

Après une inspiration plus prononcée elle ouvrit l'écrin. A l'intérieur se tenait un cristal transparent renfermant précieusement le sable sanglant et tendre de Gaara du désert.

Le cristal bougeait, ou du moins elle s'aperçut que c'était en fait le sable à l'intérieur, lorsqu'elle posa son doigt sur le pendentif, le sable se mit à former une tornade dans celui-ci.

Gaara l'aimait, elle l'avait toujours su et vu néanmoins son aveuglement pour Sasuke était plus fort que le reste. Bien qu'avec le temps elle se rendait compte que son comportement avec Naruto et Sasuke ressemblait à celui d'une mère qui avait peur de les voir se faire blesser. Cherchant à les protéger.

Elle prit le collier dans ses mains et le suspendit devant elle. Le fixant encore et encore. Quand elle eut une illumination. Si le sable bougeait dans le cristal cela signifiait qu'il était en vie, sinon le chakra se serait dispersé.

- Mais où es-tu ?

Le pendentif se mit à pointer une direction. Le sable cherchait à sortir et à rejoindre son lieu d'origine. Elle était bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt. Il y avait encore une chance, une infime.

Mais personne ne croirait en un simple pendentif. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte brusquement la claquant dans la figure du garde derrière.

- Maman !! J'ai faim !!

- ce n'est pas trop tôt ! lui cria sa mère au bas des escaliers

- je vais prendre une douche, je sors.

- d'accord je me dépêche de te faire une omelette.

Le garde frotta son nez et partit de chez les Haruno faire son rapport à l'Hokage.

Sakura eut vite fait de prendre sa douche, de s'habiller. Après avoir mangé, elle attrapa son sac et sortit.

C'était décidé elle allait sauver Gaara. Elle fit le plein de la boutique de kunai, en passant par celle des rouleaux, tout le nécessaire de soin, sans oublier les célèbres boules énergisantes. Le tout en passant le plus inaperçu possible.

Par chance elle ne rencontra personne de sa promotion ou de ses sensei. Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, elle prépara sa sacoche ainsi qu'un sac à dos. Elle resta un moment devant son miroir, ses cheveux avaient repoussé avec le temps. D'un coup de kunai elle les trancha à la garçonne et remit son bandeau frontal qu'elle avait abandonné sur un coin de sa commande. Elle accrocha également le pendentif à son coup, il serait sa boussole pour retrouver Gaara.

- ma chérie…entra sa mère

Elle se stoppa en la voyant en train de mettre sa cape par-dessus son sac à dos.

- tu ? Où vas-tu ?

- je pars en mission maman, une affaire urgente.

- quoi mais

- j'y vais,

- rentre vite et saine et sauve !! lui cria sa mère alors quelle descendait l'escalier

Sakura se stoppa et sans se retourner mais tout ayant les larmes aux yeux elle lui murmura

- je ne sais pas si je survivrais.

- Quoi ? Sakura ! Sakuraaa !!! Attend reviens !!! Se précipita dans les escaliers sa mère. SAKURAA !!!

Elle gagna rapidement les portes du village et s'enfonça dans la forêt guidée par le pendentif.

Personne ne le croirait mais elle y croyait. Comme Naruto elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincu avant d'avoir combattu, avant d'avoir vu son corps mort. Naruto se battait pour son bijuu et ses enfants, Sasuke voulait devenir plus puissant, contrôler sa gardienne et tuer son frère. Eh bien, elle son combat sera pour Gaara.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

D'une vasque d'eau sortit un renard roux de taille moyenne, Kyuubi, Suivi par un plus petit et doré, Vulpes.

- aaah, ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas venu, ça n'a pas changé. S'étira le bijuu

- silence, je dois me concentrer.

- pour quoi faire

- pour matérialiser Naruto idiot.

- ah oui, j'avais presque oublié, bailla le renard

- menteur, ce n'est pas à moi que tu feras croire cela.

- oui

- chut ! ça viens ! l'interrompit-il

Kyuubi resta immobile retenant son souffle, comme si sa respiration pourrait briser la technique. Des particules de chakra s'échappèrent du lotus et vinrent reformer le corps du blond dans son intégralité.

Le blond était allongé dans l'herbe au pied de l'immense vasque, inconscient.

- c'est normal qu'il

- oui c'est normal, tu croyais quoi ? Qu'après avoir perdu un corps, statué sous forme de conscience, perdu son bijuu, subit mon chakra il allait arriver en hurlant de joie ?

- bah oui. Avoua Kyuubi déçu. Bon bah, il n'y a qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille, passa-t-il sa truffe sous l'abdomen du blond pour le mettre sur son dos

- où l'emmènes-tu ?

- à l'ombre, tu veux que le soleil lui grille le peu de cervelle. Ironisa Kyuubi

- c'est sûr que ce n'est pas la tienne qui risque de griller. Souffla Vulpes

- je t'ai entendu. S'offusqua le renard

Un long moment passa avant que le blond ne reprenne connaissance.

Naruto avait la tête lourde et un incroyable mal de crâne.

- bien dormi ? murmura Kyuubi

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il dormait au creux des pattes du bijuu, la fourrure était lisse, douce et chaude.

- oui

Il s'aperçut alors du paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Des collines verdoyantes, des rivières transparentes, des cascades, des forêts, un ciel azur, un soleil éblouissant et surtout des milliers de renards au pelage roux, beaucoup plus petit que Kyuubi.

- où somme-nous ? S'émerveilla Naruto

- au domaine du renard.

Ce ne fut pas l'autre surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il avait son propre corps.

- ça y est ? Le lotus s'est endormi ? Questionna Naruto avec un sourire

- faut pas rêver, il est parti dans les environs. Soupira le renard qui retournait à sa sieste

- kyu ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! Le secoua Naruto…explique moi !

- pour faire simple, ici, Vulpes a put séparer son esprit de ton corps, ce qui a permis de le reformer

- on peut rentrer alors ?

- non, ce corps ne tient qu'ici, de retour au temple tu redeviendras la conscience de Vulpes

- mais

- c'est pour cela que nous allons t'entraîner, tu vas devoir faire intégrer Vulpes sous forme latente

- latente ?

- ni endormie, ni éveillée, ce qui me permettra par la suite de regagner ton corps grâce à un scellement

- il nous faut Sasuke pour ça

- oui, mais comme il n'a pas l'air très coopératif ton chéri

- ce n'est pas mon chéri ! Se braqua Naruto, il…il…ne représente plus rien…

Kyuubi entendit un reniflement et soupira

- tu vas te remettre à pleurer ?

- et alors ? J'ai le droit et il y a de quoi pleurer !

- mais oui, revenons à nos moutons tu permet ?

- j'ai le choix ?

- non, je disais donc…où j'en étais ?

- à scellement

- oui, c'est ça, donc, pour le scellement, Asuka pourra nous aider.

- Mais c'est qui cette Asuka au juste ?

- une prêtresse de mon temple, elle doit avoir de grand pouvoir

- comment ça doit ?

- eh bien, je ne l'ai vu que bébé et jusqu'à l'âge de ses seize ans, mais elle était brillante alors elle doit l'être encore plus.

- pourquoi n'est-elle pas au temple ?

- Asuka s'est enfuie, le jour de ses seize ans, elle n'a laissé qu'une lettre à Yoko disant qu'elle devait être seule…Mais je suis convaincu que bientôt elle nous reviendra…. Aussi en attendant, tu dois subir cet entraînement.

- Il ne doit pas être si terrible pour être dans un environnement si radieux…

- Cet entraînement est très ancien et très secret, seul les renards le prodigue à leur semblable, tu es le premier Jinchuriki à pénétrer notre royaume, le premier qui recevra celui-ci…Nous avons toujours été rejetés, traités d'animals perfides, de traîtres…Notre espèce ne fut jamais choisie comme partenaire de combat comme les chiens, les chats, les insectes, les crapauds…Pourtant notre force est bien réelle et même le plus petit des renards que tu verras ici est plus coriace, fort et rapide que n'importe quel ninja haut gradé.

- tu te fous de moi

- reste concentré tu veux….Bien… Mais ce monde est bien trop dangereux et aucun ninja n'a voulu s'y aventurer pour récupérer le rouleau.

- le rouleau ?

- comme Jiraya qui suivit l'enseignement des crapauds, et passa un contrat avec eux, il obtint ce rouleau où sont consignés les contrats, permettant à d'autres ninjas de valeur comme toi de devenir un maître crapaud…Nous aussi avons ce rouleau, qui git au fond du temple de ce royaume, vierge de contrat.

- et ?

- tu vas devoir récupérer ce rouleau et passer un contrat, ce qui te permettra d'appeler n'importe quel renard mais aussi de faire appel au chakra de Vulpes, c'est ça son état latent.

- qu'est-ce qu'on attend allons-y ! Se leva brusquement Naruto

Kyuubi soupira en le voyant retomber automatiquement au sol

- que se passe-t-il ? demanda inquiet Naruto, je n'ai plus de force

- pour quelqu'un qui a dormi sept jours je te croyais plus en forme

- sept jours ? Tu déconnes ?!

- non, tu as bien dormi sept jours, avant de te précipiter les yeux fermés dans les pièges de ce monde, tu dois savoir, que le temps s'écoule différemment ici, une heure du monde ninja correspond à sept jours ici.

Kyuubi jeta un regard furtif à Naruto et constata que la nouvelle avait fait choc. Autant tout lui dire d'un coup

- ce n'est pas tout, ce monde a une gravité mille fois plus importante que celle que tu subissais, c'est pourquoi ton corps est automatiquement retombé.

- gravité ?

- ce n'est pas possible tu es complètement idiot ?!

- merci ça je le savais déjà, excuse moi d'être blond ! c'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ? fit sarcastique Naruto

Le renard se leva et sauta et retomba au sol délicatement

- la gravité c'est ça, le fait que ton corps est attiré au sol, quand tu sautes tu ne t'en vas pas dans les nuages tu redescendras toujours.

- une minute ! Pourquoi es-tu capable de rester debout et même de sauter ?!

- c'est mon royaume andouille, je suis habitué à cette gravité, c'est pour cela que je suis si rapide et puissant.

Naruto lui semblait avoir du mal à gober cette histoire pourtant vrai.

- Nous allons commencer par reprendre les bases ninjas

-quoi tout depuis le début ?!

- oui

- mais j'ai déjà assimilé ça !

- oui et avec beaucoup de mal, ce qui te demanderas plus d'effort encore qu'autrefois

- mais en quoi cette entraînement est-il dangereux ?

- ce n'est pas tellement l'entraînement qui est dangereux, bien sûr il faut tenir compte que les organes internes peuvent exploser sous la pression exercée et

- Quoi ?!!!

- mais le véritable danger et pour plus tard, quand tu auras acquis les bases.

- et qu'est ce qui se passe si mes organes internes explosent ? Paniqua Naruto, je risque de mourir ! Vulpes va me ressusciter ? C'est ça ?

- non, il ne peut pas, le souffle de vie ne fonctionne pas dans ce monde car nous les renards, sommes immunisés contre ce fléau.

- mais comment tu veux que j'y arrive ? Je ne peux même pas rester debout.

- pour cela nous allons faire comme Kakashi, le multi clonage

- ça marche ! Effectua les signes Naruto

- attend !

Trop tard, une cinquantaine de clones venais d'apparaître

- debout les gars !

- ok ! crièrent-ils tous

A peine esquissèrent-ils un mouvement d'élévation qu'ils disparurent aussitôt

- hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se…passe………s'évanouissait Naruto

- crétin, voilà pourquoi je voulais que tu attendes ! Il va encore pioncer un moment…. Il n'est pas prêt d'y arriver…. Enserra-t-il le blond contre sa fourure.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Après la chute brutale dans un vide soudain qu'il n'avait même pas vu, Sasuke se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne.

- qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici looser ?

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Neji se tenait devant lui, il ne prit pas attention à ce qu'il dit, ce qui attira son attention c'est l'endroit où il se trouvait

- Konoha ?

- ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas changé merdeux, toujours aussi con !

- répète un peu ?! L'attrapa par le col le brun

- tu crois faire quoi là ? Lui décolla ses genoux dans les côtes Neji sans même bouger d'un pouce

Sasuke le lâcha et s'écroula au sol.

- touche moi encore et je te tue minable… s'en allât-il

Que se passait-il ? Jamais Neji ne lui parlerait comme ça, même s'il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. Et comment un simple coup de genou pouvait le mettre au tapis ? Il se releva difficilement la douleur était bien là après tout Neji était un juunin.

Il avança dans Konoha tout en appelant désespérément Naraki

- Où es-tu ? !! Montre-toi !! Naraki !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Les passants le regardaient bizarrement sans compter les ninjas qui murmuraient. Il aperçut soudain Sakura et se rua sur elle.

- Sakura, dieu sois loué !

- me touche pas sale porc ! Lui décocha-t-elle une gifle phénoménale, t'approche plus jamais de moi ! S'enfuit-elle

- quoi ? Mais Sakura ! Attend Sakura ! Lui courra-t-il après

- t'approche pas de moi ou je vais le dire à Naruto !

Les gens semblaient le fuir comme la peste sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

- une minute, Naruto ? Non c'est impossible, Naruto n'est pas là…comment pourrait-elle ?

Il se rendit à l'appartement du blond et entra sans crier gare

- Naruto ?!

Il n'y avait personne mais l'appartement était de nouveau habité

- Ichiraku ! Eut une illumination Sasuke.

Il se rendit en courant au stand de ramen fétiche du garçon et l'aperçut attablé

- Naru...to... n'en croyait pas ses yeux Sasuke

- dégage Sasuke personne ne veut de toi ici…exprima-t-il de dos en mangeant ses ramens

- quoi mais…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Toujours attablé et de dos caché à demi par la barre de tissus du restaurant il vit la main droite de Naruto descendre lentement. Une sphère bleue s'y créa.

- tu arrives à le créer seul ? S'étonna le brun

La sphère se rua soudain sur Sasuke, l'envoyant s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face. Toujours dans les décombres il vit Naruto s'approcher de lui

- kuf….kuf….depuis quand tu sais les lancer ?

- je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, t'approche pas de moi, tu m'as trahi et tu oses venir me voir comme ça ?

- Naruto

- ta gueule ! Je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom ! Va crever dans ton coin et fous moi la paix ! Repartit manger Naruto

Sasuke se releva difficilement ses habits étaient en lambeaux. La première chose à faire était de changer de vêtement. C'est donc à son appartement qu'il se rendit, à sa grande surprise il y avait des photos de sa promotion, de l'Hokage, des sensei accrochées au mur, criblé de kunai et de shurikens.

- qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il se changea et sortit de là, il ne supportait pas l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Il se rendit à la tour Hokage espérant y voir Tsunade mais des anbus à l'entrée lui refusèrent l'accès.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas entrer ?!

- tu as été mis à pied ce n'est pas encore clair dans ta petite tête de traître ?

- quoi ? Et pour quelle raison ?

- tu oses !

- kikuichi laisse tomber, c'est un Uchiwa il est comme son frère que veux-tu qu'on y fasse. Leva son bras à l'horizontal pour l'arrêter, le second ninja

- il devrait être en prison au lieu de se balader Yajima !

- je le sais bien mais ils ont trop peur de lui au conseil alors ils l'ont affublé d'un sceau de chakra, il peut plus faire de mal maintenant, il n'a plus aucune compétence, n'est-ce pas Uchiwa-kun ?

- c'est donc pour ça que mon corps est si faible. Réalisa Sasuke

- dégage je ne veux pas voir ta sale gueule plus longtemps ! fit Yajima

- on n'aurait pas dû écouter Naruto, je ne suis pas sûr que cette punition soit pire que la mort. Avoua Kikuichi

- on n'y peut rien.

Sasuke ne dit plus mot et s'en alla pensif. Il ne comprenait rien, comment et quand cela était-il arrivé ? Tout en méditant il gagna le terrain d'entraînement numéro sept, il y verrait surement Sakura et Naruto, mais il cherchait plutôt Kakashi. Il saurait surement répondre à ses questions.

Arrivé là-bas il ne vit que Naruto en train de méditer sur un des trois troncs d'arbre. C'était irréel.

- Naruto

Celui ouvrit un œil et soupira

- va-t-en

- pourquoi j'ai ce sceau bordel ?!! Perdit son sang froid Sasuke.

Naruto sauta du tronc, avança jusqu'à lui et le chopa par son tee-shirt.

- pourquoi ? Comment peux-tu me le demander à moi ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

- non je ne comprends rien !

- la ferme !

- tu dois me croire je t'en supplie Naruto qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- tes yeux confus ne me trahiront pas de nouveau, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Le laissa-t-il tomber au sol

- Naruto tu es mon meilleur ami, tu as même dit que tu m'aimais alors, alors pourquoi tu me hais aujourd'hui ?

- ami ? T'aimais ? Comment pourrais-je aimer un monstre qui a laissé Hinata mourir de son plein gré ?!! Tu as vendu Hinata pour sa pupille pour sauver la tienne ! Et tu voudrais que je t'aime ?!! Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ma parole, tu es cinglé !

- morte…non c'est impossible… se tint la tête Sasuke…

- si c'est possible ! Tu l'as tué ! répéta Naruto

- non, crois moi, je…je n'aurais jamais fait ça !!

- bien sûr que si ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est de la puissance, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de tuer ton frère !

- c'est faux !! Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait c'était pour te protéger même si je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi !! lui hurla Sasuke

- pour moi ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour moi à part me traiter de looser, d'idiot, de poule mouillée ! Tu es corrompu par la vengeance, tout ce que tu souhaites c'est tuer ton frère ! Tu te rends compte ?! Ta seule famille, l'un des derniers Uchiwa ! J'ai toujours couru après une famille mais toi tu ne penses qu'à tuer la tienne, je suis en train de penser que j'ai fait une erreur, j'aurais dû accepter qu'on t'exécute pour trahison envers le village.

- Tais –toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

- ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rectifier le tir dès maintenant, je dirais que c'est un regrettable accident, mais personne ne m'en voudra avec tout ce que tu as fait…sourit Naruto en sortant un kunai…Après tout, ils se sentiront soulager, surtout le père d'Hinata…

Sasuke se releva et lui fit face

- jamais je n'ai tué Hinata ! Et je ne perdrais pas contre toi ! Cria-t-il le regard dur

Il se saisit brusquement du kunai et lui enfonça dans l'abdomen. Ce qu'il ne pensait pas c'est que Naruto le serrerai contre lui, il sentait le sang chaud couler sur ses mains et le kunai s'enfoncer plus encore.

- tu vois Sasuke, tu n'as pas changé, seul la vengeance occupe ton esprit, noir de haine…posa son front Naruto contre le sien…

Sasuke ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, il y avait pensé à le faire taire en lui enfonçant ce kunai mais pas à le concrétiser, son corps avait bougé tout seul.

- tu vois Sasuke, c'est de ma faute…ne tenait plus sur ses jambes Naruto

Sasuke l'allongea au sol et retira le kunai, il enleva son tee-shirt sombre et en fit une boule pour comprimer la blessure de l'abdomen du blond

- …c'est bon Sasuke….c'est pas si terrible tu sais…je sens presque plus rien…

- la ferme….je…je vais te soigner….je vais chercher Sakura !!!

Naruto le retenut par son bras.

- lâche moi je dois

- Sasuke…c'est bon…tu en as assez fait…non ? Repose toi… lui souriait le blond

- me reposer mais tu

- ton esprit est fatigué Sasuke, reste avec moi ça va aller….c'est bientôt…terminé….

Sasuke vit du sang sortir de la bouche du blond

- pardonne moi Naruto, je ne voulais pas….je ne voulais pas…mon corps….mon corps a bougé tout seul….commença à pleurer le brun

-…….non Sasuke…..tu étais conscient……c'est…..bien toi….qui l'a fait…. Tu as réussi…..à détruire la dernière…ch…ose….qui faisait…obstacle…. à ta vengeance…..tu m'as finalement…eu….

- non...je jure que je ne voulais pas !!!Tu es le seul qui m'ait jamais compris, nous étions pareils !!

- Sasuke…tu n'as rien à te repro……..cher….après tout….c'est ma…faute…j'ai cru…qu'un jour…tu t'apercevrais….que je comptais pour toi…et que tu comptais pour moi….ma lumière ne brillait…pas assez fort…faut-il croire dans ton……cœur……………………….

- Naruto ? Naruto ! Naruto !!! Réveille-toi !! Naruto !!!

- tu as finalement réalisé que nous n'avions pas besoin de lui, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

- quoi ? Qui est là ? Naraki ? Tout redevint sombre et le Naruto ensanglanté et mort que tenait Sasuke laissa place à son double couvert de sang, habillé du Mangekyou sharingan.

- AAAAAAAAAAH !! hurla Sasuke en s'éloignant de lui-même

Il observa ses mains couvertes de sang, son corps aussi

- tu…tu m'y as obligé !!

- j'ai toujours été là ! Sans moi tu n'es rien ! Sans moi tu n'es que le gamin de cinq ans pleurnichard !

- ce n'est pas vrai Naruto

- je sais Naruto disait que c'était normal de pleurer blabla bla ! se releva son double et avançant vers lui…mais cette fois c'est bien toi qui l'a tué…n'est-ce pas Naruto ? Dévia son regard sur la gauche son jumeau démoniaque.

Sasuke vit avancer vers lui le corps qu'il tenait il n'y a même pas quelques minutes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi en voyant son coéquipier ainsi.

- Sasuke…je ne peux pas te pardonner…tu dois mourir avec moi…d'accord Sasuke ?

Le brun le vit se diriger vers lui un kunai à la main, c'était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar dont il voulait se réveiller

- tu vas mourir hein Sasu-chan après tout…tu m'as fait beaucoup souffrir…regarde comme mon ventre saigne…et ma bouche….

- ne t'approche pas de moi !!! Partit en courant Sasuke

- où vas-tu Sasuke ? Lui courra après Naruto

Sasuke se retournait de temps en temps pour voir si il l'avait rattrapé, Naruto avait un regard de psychopathe, de tueur sanguinaire…il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le sourire ensoleillé qu'il connaissait

- de quoi as-tu peur sa-su-ke ? C'est toi qui m'a rendu comme ça

Il sentit la main du blond effleurer son dos et se mit brusquement à changer de côté pour lui échapper

Le jumeau maléfique qui s'amusait beaucoup commença à se lasser de ce jeu du chat et de la souris

- tu ne peux pas le tuer au lieu de t'enfuir ? Cela serait plus rapide. Apparut-il brusquement devant lui, laissant Sasuke tomber sur ses fesses…tu auras besoin de ça, non ?

Sasuke mira le kunai que lui tendait son double et le prit en main

- c'est bien maintenant fais ce que tu as à faire.

Sasuke se releva et se retourna vers le Naruto cauchemardesque. Il se mit soudain à courir en poussant un cri empli de rage

- je veux de la puissance !!

Naruto s'élança contre lui répondant à la confrontation, au moment de l'impact Sasuke lâcha le kunai, laissant Naruto l'embrocher.

Il posa une main délicatement dans la crinière blonde et murmura à son oreille

- pardonne-moi Naruto

Naruto disparut et Sasuke s'écroula au sol…Son sang coulait comme une fontaine sur la lame…il n'en aurait bientôt plus et ce serait la fin…

Son jumeau maléfique apparut devant lui et s'accroupit. Sasuke décelait clairement sa contrariété mais le sourire qu'il afficha ensuite, l'ébranla quelque peu.

Le double empoigna ses cheveux et l'obligea à le fixer

- je suis déçu que tu n'aies pas tué Naruto mais j'en suis heureux, car tu n'as pas su faire face aux ténèbres, tu as eu peur, tu as abandonné, tu t'es laissé avaler par elle, tu as délibérément échoué au test.

- non…tu m'as piéger !

- pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Un duel est un duel

- non, si j'avais tué Naruto, alors je me serais servi de mes ténèbres, je t'aurais écouté

- tu es futé mais tu as perdu. Le jumeau le vit esquisser un sourire, Sasuke se mit soudain à rire sous une totale incompréhension de l'autre

- pourquoi ris-tu ?

- je ne suis pas d'accord…murmura-t-il en ramassant le kunai…je n'ai pas perdu… et je ne laisserais certainement pas mon sharingan si faiblard me mettre sous l'emprise de mon propres genjutsu !! Planta le kunai dans sa main Sasuke

Le double démoniaque fut alors transpercé par une lumière, venue de nul part, en plein cœur

- comment as-tu….su ? Le lâcha-t-il

- tu as commis une erreur, jamais Naruto ne me tuerait, il préférerait mourir à ma place.

- personne ne se sacrifierait ainsi

- si et ta seconde erreur est de croire que ton arme serait Naruto, car c'est la mienne, grâce à lui j'ai repensé au départ de notre première mission de rang A quand il a délibérément planté un kunai dans sa main et aussi à la forêt de la mort où j'ai était sous l'emprise du genjutsu d'Orochimaru, j'ai alors planté un kunai dans ma cuisse pour m'en défaire…

- tsss

- tu m'as toi-même donné les armes pour te battre, c'est vrai que ce genjutsu était vraiment réaliste, j'y ai cru, j'ai eu peur, la sensation était horrible et ce sentiment de rejet aussi, je comprends maintenant ce que Naruto a ressenti toutes ces années à l'époque de notre enfance. Je n'étais qu'un témoin et ne pouvait pas imaginer sa douleur, comme il ne pouvait imaginer la mienne d'avoir perdu ma famille. Mais c'est ce qui fait que nous somme pareils lui et moi, nous somme tous les deux seuls, et nous savons, que nous pourrons toujours compter l'un sur l'autre

- que de belles paroles sans véritables sentiments…murmura-t-il alors qu'il disparaissait au fur et à mesure

- libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux, mais je l'avais oublié et grâce à toi je m'en suis souvenu, je suis peut-être sombre mais tant que Naruto sera ma lumière jamais je ne sombrerai dans ma folie, Naruto est mon arme et je ne laisserai personne me la prendre.

- je savais que tu dirais cela, même si j'espérais que tu n'y parviennes pas….disparut son double

Le paysage noir autour de Sasuke se dispersa et laissa place à la verdure, à l'air et surtout à la lumière…Il n'aurait jamais cru être si heureux de pouvoir à nouveau sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau.

- félicitation Sasuke.

Sasuke baissa le regard et tomba sur la gardienne assise sur la souche. Il inspecta son corps et ne trouva que la blessure à sa main.

- j'ai réussit le test n'est-ce pas ?

- effectivement, comment te sens-tu ?

- je suis fatigué, quand commence l'entraînement ?

- quel entraînement ?

- tu as dit que si je réussissais le test tu m'entrainerais

- c'est exact

- donc

- c'est déjà fait, ton entraînement, n'est pas de labeur physique mais un labeur mental

- quoi ?

- pour me maîtriser, tu dois disposer d'une force mentale capable de me contrer dans mes déboires les plus noirs, le mental et ce qu'il y a de plus important pour nous maîtriser nous les gardiennes, d'habitude cette apprentissage se fait en douceur étape par étape, mais là tu comprendras que nous n'avions pas le temps.

- j'ai remarqué

- angoissant, n'est-ce pas, les ténèbres que l'on peut trouver en nous

- oui, je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient si grandes

- rassure toi j'y suis pour beaucoup, un grand pouvoir implique de grandes contraintes, je serais toujours là, mais les ténèbres seront toujours à l'affût, une erreur et mon pouvoir te consumera, tu ne dois pas perdre de vue ton équilibre, as-tu trouvé ce que c'est ?

- oui, c'est Naruto, Naruto est ma lumière

- ca ne m'étonne pas, Kyuubi aussi est la mienne

- Kyuubi est démoniaque… fronça les sourcils Sasuke

- oui, plus que moi. N'as-tu rien remarqué ?

- sur Kyuubi ?

- non, sur ton corps.

Sasuke inspecta son corps, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'aperçut seulement que les oreilles n'étaient plus là, la queue non plus d'ailleurs.

- elles sont parties !

- je te l'avais bien dit, mais sache que chaque fois que tu feras un appel partiel de mon pouvoir tu les récupèreras momentanément bien sûr

- je peux t'invoquer ?

- oui

- comment ?

- l'invocation est une autre paire de manche, chaque gardienne à son rituel, par exemple Saraki la gardienne de la mère de Naruto

- la mère de Naruto ?

- oui elle est en vie, qu'est-ce qui te surprend dans….ah c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas vraiment conscient quand j'ai raconté cette histoire…bien, Yoko la grande prêtresse qui protège et dirige le temple de Kyuubi est la mère de Naruto, Kushina est chargé de veiller sur le temple mais avec Saraki elle se doit de contrôler Orochimaru porteur du bijuu Hachibi.

- je savais qu'il avait un truc louche cette face de serpent à ne pas vouloir crever… se mordit le pouce contrarié Sasuke

- donc je disais, pour Saraki, une série de signes suffise, d'autres utilisaient du sable, le feu, l'eau, etc, moi c'est le sang.

- le sang ?

- chaque fois que tu voudras m'invoquer tu devras couper l'intérieur de ta main droite, la serrer fort et faire tomber trois goutes de ton sang sur le sol en prononçant mon nom

- c'est une blague ?

- j'ai l'air de rire ? Fronça les sourcils Naraki

- non

- des questions ?

- oui, quand partons-nous chercher Naruto ?

- nous irons au temple lorsque tu seras sur pied

- je vais très bien

- tu as utilisé plus d'énergie et de chakra que tu peux le croire, nous ne partirons pas temps que tu n'auras pas appris à maîtriser l'appel de mon chakra

- ce n'est pas un entrainement ça ?

- non, une simple formalité, c'est un bon dosage de chakra comme un Jinchuriki qui fait appel à son bijuu

- combien de temps cela prendra ?

- une semaine pas plus, plus une semaine de repos, ce qui fait que nous partirons dans deux semaine.

- parfait, Itachi ne paie rien pour attendre. Se mordit la lèvre Sasuke en serrant également son poing

- tu ne perds pas le nord… soupira la gardienne.

- l'entraînement a été plus rapide que ce que je pensait

- rapide ? ça fait quatre jours que tu es dans ma sphère.

Sasuke lui parut ébranlé l'espace d'un instant puis se ressaisissait

- pourquoi je n'ai pas eu faim ?

- tu étais dans un monde de chakra, ton corps l'a pris comme substitut de nourriture, bien sûr tu ne pouvais pas tenir éternellement comme ça, si tu étais resté plus de cinq jours ton corps aurait fini par se fondre dans la sphère trop dépendant du chakra.

- allons manger quelque chose ensuite on commence l'entraînement. Déclara Sasuke qui sentait son estomac réclamer les jours de jeûne passés

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Ceux dont Tsunade avait une saint horreur, c'est que l'on déboule dans son bureau en hurlant et sans frapper. Que le garde de Sakura le fasse pour la prévenir, passe encore, que les ninjas de patrouille des frontières débarquent afin d'annoncer la couleur sur les avancées militaires, cela va de soit. Mais que la mère de Sakura débarque le même jour après tout cela, là elle sentait venir une crise de nerf.

- pourquoi avez-vous envoyé ma fille en mission ? Râla Haruno

- la ferme tous !!!!!!

Le silence se fit et Tsunade put se concentrer

- quelle mission ?

- elle est parti avec beaucoup d'équipement, elle m'a dit de ne pas être sûre de revenir…ma petite fille…snif…..commença à pleurer Haruno

- Shizune !!!!

- oui !!

- préviens la promotion de Naruto, je veux que tous sans exception partent à la poursuite de Sakura, ils doivent la retrouver ! Donne leur rendez vous à la porte nord, je les attendrai là-bas dans une heure, que tout le monde soit près avec leur équipement.

- on devrait pas plutôt envoyez Kakashi et

- non, ils ne sont pas disponible pour le moment, nos frontières ont besoin d'être gardé ! Exécution !!

Une heure après comme l'avait exigé Tsunade, la promotion était réunie au complet à la porte et attendait l'arrivée de la Godaime.

- quel genre de mission peut bien être si urgent ? demanda Kiba sur le dos d'Akamaru

- comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? Lui répliqua Ino, à ton avis pourquoi on attend qu'elle arrive ?

- Kiba a raison…bailla Shikamaru…que peut-il bien se passer ?

Sasuke appuyé contre le mur avait les bras croisés et s'assoupissait avec à ses côtés Naraki. Chacun remarqua qu'il n'avait que sa sacoche à sa taille et n'avais nullement prévu de sac.

- euh...sa….Sasuke-kun…. Bégayer Hinata

Le brun releva les yeux vers elle le regard mauvais

- je….je…..tu peux faire équipe… avec nous si tu veux

- pourquoi je ferais ça ? Arqua un sourcil Sasuke

- eh…bien….eh…bien…tu…

- tu es tout seul voila pourquoi ! Termina Ino…

- Une équipe d'idiot reste une équipe d'idiot…intervint Neji….J'ai toujours dit que les mauvais éléments s'accumulaient dans cette équipe. Fit hautain Neji

- je vois que tu te décris bien…fit narquois Sasuke

Il le vit se mordre la lèvre de rage. Une petit victoire face à ce qu'il s'était passé lors du genjutsu

- Neji a raison, y a qu'à regarder Sai… commenta Tenten

L'intéressé se mit à sourire comme un débile

- je n'ai jamais considéré cette face de lune comme faisant partit de mon équipe

- c'est méchant Sasuke-kun ! Se lamenta Sai

- quand on pense qu'il est…commença Neji

Sai se téléporta au milieu du groupe en regardant avec un grand sourire le hyuuga

- je crois que ceci fait l'objet d'une restriction d'information. Murmura-t-il

- quoi ? pourquoi cela

- Sai a raison. Déclarait Tsunade en arrivant…rien ne sert de discuter de ce genre de chose maintenant…Je vais vous expliquer à présent,

- il manque encore Sakura, Tsunade-sama ! l'interrompit Ino

- c'est à ce sujet que je vous ai tous convoqué, il y a environ une heure Sakura a fuit le village sans autorisation, elle est partit grandement armée

- je vous l'ai dit, s'imposa Neji…pas un pour rattraper l'autre, tous des nukenins

- la ferme le substitut. Tonna Sasuke

- hum…comme je le disais, elle s'est enfuie pour partir à la recherche du Kazekage de Suna…

Au même moment apparut Temari et Kankuro à ses côtés

- Temari et Kankuro vont vous accompagner dans cette mission, si jamais Gaara est devenu incontrôlable, leur aide vous sera précieuse

- je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de piste ? Ne comprit pas Kiba…comment peut-elle le retrouver

- apparemment Sakura doit être en possession d'un objet capable de la conduire jusqu'à lui, votre mission est de rattraper Sakura et de partir avec elle à la recherche de Gaara.

Sasuke après avoir écouté gentiment le petit discours tourna les talons et s'en alla

- Sasuke où vas-tu ?! L'appela Tsunade

- vos histoires ne me concernent pas

- quoi ? Mais Sakura est membre de ton équipe ! S'insurgea Ino

- elle pourrait crever maintenant que je la regarderai agoniser, je ne suis pas devenu ninja pour faire du babysitting, mon seul but est Itachi et Naruto, le reste je m'en contre fous, j'ai un entraînement plus important qu'elle.

- comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Se lamenta Ino

- ce n'est pas mon problème ! hurla Sasuke, notre équipe n'est pas comme les votre ! Naruto et moi sommes plus puissant que vous tous ici réunis et nous avons d'autres objectifs. Sakura a suivi l'entraînement de l'Hokage, qu'elle nous prouve qu'elle a muri, pour le moment elle est resté un boulet accroché à moi et Naruto,

- sans compter la face de lune ! Renchérit Naraki à l'intention de Sai

- ça suffit, Sasuke ! Réitéra Tsunade

- je vais faire mon entraînement de chakra, je me repose comme le veut ma gardienne et après je pars pour le temple de Kyuubi, rien d'autre ne m'intéresse. Disparut-il.

- ce n'est pas vrai ! Tapa du pied Tsunade, fissurant le sol… vous avez vos ordres, allez-y ! Partit en rogne la Godaime

**&o&o&o&o&o&oo&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Les ténèbres s'éloignèrent comme l'aurore chasse la nuit. Tout semblait plus clair. Les cauchemars laissaient place à de doux rêves. Apaisé après les longues heures de tourment, Itachi s'éveilla. Enfin il rester une chose qui l'entravait.

Les chaînes à ses poignets et ses chevilles l'empêchait de se redresser.

- Kisame

- ……zzzz……..zzz……

- ki-sa-me !! Idiot réveille toi !!! Kisame !!!!

- …………zzzz………mmm…Itachi…..zzz……….

- KISAME !!!!

Le poisson daigna ouvrir les yeux, et bailla un grand coup

- Itachi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- je suis attaché voila ce qui se passe

- oh, ne bouge pas ! Sortit de la pièce Kisame

- Héééééééééééééééééé ?!!!! Kisame où tu t'en vas ? Kisame !!!!

- ....

- idiot, où tu veux que j'aille attaché comme ça ? Soupira le brun en reposant mollement sa tête sur l'oreiller

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, avec la perte de sa vision, il ressentait plus les sensations, ainsi son ouïe s'était affinée. Il pouvait donc distinguer deux personnes qui couraient.

- Itachi ?!

- Yoko-sama

- comment te sens-tu ?

Il la sentit arriver près de lui, caresser ses cheveux, toucher son front avec tendresse

- je me sens bien, vraiment bien

- Kisame, détache-le

- ok

Itachi se redressa sur son futon et attendit

- je vais enlever le bandeau, ça fait un bout de temps que tu ne vois rien aussi tu risques d'avoir du mal à t'habituer de la lumière extérieur.

- ça ne peut pas être pire que de ne rien voir du tout

Yoko défit le bandeau et Itachi ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Kisame, la bougie

Kisame lui tendit la bougie, seule source de lumière dans l'obscurité de la pièce elle l'avança devant les yeux de l'Uchiwa qui ferma automatiquement les yeux

- ouvre les yeux Itachi

Il s'exécuta et Yoko passa plusieurs fois la bougie devant ses yeux puis la redonna à Kisame

- les yeux sont toujours noirs, la pupille quand à elle réagit quelque peu excessivement mais cela devrait se calmer une fois réhabituée, as-tu vu la lumière passer devant tes yeux ?

- oui

- as-tu vu autre chose ?

- votre visage inquiet. Sourit le brun

Yoko se mit également à sourire puis se releva

- la nuit tombe au dehors, je pense que c'est la bonne heure pour m'accompagner, qu'en penses-tu ?

- que j'ai hâte de me dégourdir les jambes

Itachi commença à se relever seul mais Kisame l'aida rapidement

- Kisame, je vois maintenant. Lui sourit-il

- désolé, l'habitude.

- je m'occupe d'Itachi, Kisame, je pense que Razen a besoin de toi. Lui iniqua Kushina

- Bien, j'y vais alors. Sortit-il

- nous nous allons aller voir les jumeaux, je doute qu'Aya s'en sorte bien

- d'accord

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

La nuit tomba rapidement, surprenant une Kunoichi pourtant bien entrainée. Courant à vive allure depuis près de quatre heures dans les bois, la fatigue se faisait ressentir, la forêt devenait de plus en plus dense et les bruits inquiétants de la nuit se propageaient.

Ses sens, ses réactions, s'en voyaient modifiés et aussi entrainée qu'elle puisse être, elle ne vit pas cette branche au combien pourtant volumineuse. On aurait même put y lire « attention branche ». Mais quand l'esprit est occupé par quelconque chose futile comme d'ordinaire il est normal de se l'être prit.

On a beau chercher à prôner l'intelligence, celui qui essaie de ne pas paraître bête finit un jour ou l'autre par se vendre. C'est ce qui arriva à Sakura qui glissa et se prit cette inoffensive branche qui n'avait certainement pas demandée de se recevoir son énorme cervelle.

Elle dégringola de plusieurs mètres et finit les fesses dans la boue.

- ah beurk ! Saloperie de merde!

Comme je le disais, ça ne sert à rien de cacher l'arbre quand on peut en voir la forêt derrière.

Après s'être relevée, glissée et atterrit le nez dans la boue, elle rampa, beaucoup moins risquée que de se vautrer une troisième fois

Mais comme il n'y a jamais deux sans trois, à peine sortie de la boue, qu'elle se prit les pieds dans une racine volumineuse qui elle encore criait « attention racine ». Elle atterrissait tête la première dans les buissons nez à nez avec un sanglier.

- gentil…..tout doux

Mais la bête ne semblait pas apprécier voir pareil horreur en plein milieu de ces si beaux rêves et chargea.

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs !!!!!! S'enfuit-elle

Sakura mit un certain temps à deviner qu'il lui suffisait de grimper dans les arbres pour être tirée d'affaire. On se demande qui est le plus blond des deux entre elle et Naruto.

Elle se rendit compte combien il était dur de voyager seule, quand on n'a pas Naruto pour se prendre les branches à sa place afin de les déceler et de ne pas faire la même erreur. Quand Sasuke n'est pas la pour déjouer les pièges au combien grotesque qu'elle ne voyait pas.

Sakura attrapa quelques branches bien sèches et gagna une grotte après plusieurs minutes de recherche. Tout le monde n'est pas un meneur comme Kakashi. Elle le remarqua aussi au dur labeur d'allumer le feu de camp sans le Katon de Sasuke. Par chance elle avait emmené quelques barres protéinées qui lui servirent de maigre repas.

Naruto n'était pas là pour plonger dans l'eau glacial et l'habileté de Sasuke à lancer les kunai pile au moment où le poisson sortait de l'eau faisait défaut lui aussi.

Il n'y avait personne pour monter la garde, elle passa donc la nuit à jongler entre phase de sommeil et surveillance.

Tout semblait morose pour Sakura, elle prit conscience qu'avec ou sans elle l'équipe fonctionnerait parfaitement. Kakashi savait se débrouiller seul pas étonnant d'un type qui est entré dans l'anbu à 12 ans. Naruto et Sasuke formait un duo exceptionnelle chacun étant la force des faiblesses de l'autre. Un seul regard, leur suffisait à se comprendre.

Leurs chamailleries incessantes n'étaient qu'un moyen pour eux de se distraire. Quand Naruto montait la garde Sasuke dormait à côté de lui, dehors enroulé dans la couverture, sachant que le blond avait besoin d'heures colossales de sommeil et qu'il finirait par s'endormir. Et l'inverse était réciproque, Naruto ne prenait jamais la couverture, préférant la laisser à Sasuke plus frileux.

Tout un échange s'était installé entre eux depuis bien des années. Alors qu'elle, elle n'en avait aucun. Elle était l'enquiquineuse qui préférait admirer Sasuke et hurler sur Naruto de ses idioties.

Elle ne remarquait quasiment jamais le danger en mission et Naruto ou Sasuke était toujours là pour la protéger. Reléguer en deuxième ligne espérant que le danger ne passerait pas la première ligne que ses coéquipiers formaient.

Pour sûr l'entraînement de Tsunade eut un effet sur sa force, bien sur elle avait mûri, mais elle avait trop compté sur les autres trop longtemps. Elle ne fut pas comme Naruto ou Sasuke qui avait dû apprendre très tôt à se débrouiller seul dans la vie.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Toc-toc-toc

- entrez !

- vous m'avez appelé ?

- oh Kisame, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Deidara, Minato veut qu'on aille à la recherche de Gaara dans les brumes carmines.

- Minato vous leur avez enfin dit.

- toi aussi tu l'avais remarqué ahahaha !! Se gratta la tête Minato

- vous portez la même odeur que Naruto et votre femme Kushina

- comme toujours Kisame est si intelligent

- c'est sûr que tu n'es pas prêt de lui ressembler Deidara

- arrête Sasori ou moi aussi je fais la tête !

Il y eu soudain un silence dans le groupe, où tous regardaient, Hidan pensif.

- hum ! Kisame pourrais-tu nous montrer le chemin que tu as emprunté pour t'y rendre. Demanda Minato

- il n'y a qu'un seul chemin d'accès arrivé à cet endroit. Désigna-t-il sur la carte. Longer la falaise permettra de ne pas se perdre dans le brouillard car il ne se lève jamais. Peu importe le soleil éclatant qu'il peut y avoir vous aurez l'impression que c'est la nuit. Il faut aussi prévoir des masques à oxygène toute cette partie et l'intérieur est toxique

- toxique…répéta Sasori qui réfléchissait

- oui, à partir de l'instant où vous décelez le brouillard, sachez qu'il est toxique, lorsque vous entrerez dans la grotte, elle aussi en est remplie

- tu n'avais pas de masque comment as-tu fais ? demanda Hidan

- je suis immunisé contre tout type de poison.

- le mieux serait que tu partes avec eux en mission. Se frotta le menton Razen

- non, j'ai déjà Itachi dont je dois m'occuper.

- très bien.

Il y eu un silence dans la pièce et l'éco de la grande cloche se fit entendre.

- c'est l'heure du dîner ! Se leva Deidara.

- tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac, tu ne serais pas parent avec Minato et Naruto par hasard ? fit suspect Sasori

- aucun risque, qui voudrait d'un fils comme lui ?! Parti en riant Minato

- hééé ?! C'est méchant chef !

Les membres de l'Akatsuki sortaient un à un, il ne restait plus que Kisame qui finissait d'indiquer sur la carte l'emplacement de la zone toxique ainsi que l'entrée de la grotte.

- tu ne vas pas manger Hidan ?

- je n'ai pas tellement faim on va dire.

- tu t'es disputé avec Kakuzu ?

- oui, enfin pas temps que ça, je lui ai juste dit que parfois il pourrait être plus gentil, par contre je l'ai traité de chose, j'avoue que c'était bête de ma part.

- tu sais que Kakuzu est sensible

- oui

- viens dormir avec moi cette nuit, c'est plus prudent, il doit vraiment être dans une colère noire.

- désolé du dérangement.

- plus prudent ou pas, avec Itachi qui sait. Soupira Kisame…j'ai fini allons manger.

- oui

Ils sortirent de la pièce et prirent la direction du réfectoire du temple

- dis Kisame

- mh ?

- tu crois que ça va s'arranger entre nous ?

- bah y a jamais rien

- quoi ?

- bah tu as dit nous, toi et moi y a jamais rien eu ahah ! plaisanta Kisame…je pense que ça s'arrangera avec le temps

- des fois j'ai du mal à le savoir, avec Kakuzu c'est comme si j'avais constamment une chaîne autour du cou alors que je voudrais être libre…mais quand cette chaîne se brise, je suis perdu car il n'y a plus personne au bout de celle-ci.

Kisame écoutait attentivement Hidan qui affichait un regard morose

- tu sais, je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce plan là, je n'ai pas de relation comme toi

- pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- disons que je ne suis pas spécialement beau et puis ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on me surnomme le poisson, je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans l'eau, ma peau est constamment froide, ce n'est pas idéal pour réchauffer l'élu de son cœur ahahahahah…se mit à rire Kisame

- je ne pense que ça ait une importance, regarde Itachi reste avec toi

- Itachi c'est différent, la relation que nous avons tous les deux pourrait être qualifié de frère.

- tu trouveras, et quand ça arrivera fait pas tout capoter comme moi vieux. Lui tapa sur l'épaule Hidan

- compte sur moi.

Il se mit à rire tous les deux en entrant dans la salle bruyante d'animation depuis l'arrivée massive de réfugiés au temple, Kisame vit Hidan chercher du regard puis afficher une mine triste. Kakuzu n'était pas là

- tu crois qu'il a quitté le temple ?

- non, il fait la gueule dans votre chambre, ça lui passera. S'installèrent-ils avec leur coéquipier

A leur grande surprise Itachi les regardait avec un sourire, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas revu les pupilles noires de l'Uchiwa. De plus il semblait très souriant et à la fois maladroit. La petite Sanako essayait par tous les moyens d'atteindre le visage de celui-ci. Quand à Ryusuke dans les bras de Kushina, il tirait lui, une figure fou de colère de voir sa sœur avec cet homme.

- Pa ! Pa ! Pa !

- Sanako chérie ce n'est pas papa ! Se lamenta à lui répéter Kushina, c'est tonton ! Tonton !

- Pa !!

- je suppose que Sasuke doit lui manquer eut un sourire nerveux Itachi en remettant Sanako dans les bras de Minato

- pourquoi ne la gardes-tu pas ? ne comprit pas le blond

- comment dire j'ai l'impression que Sasuke me regarde

- nh ?

- Ryuusuke il lui ressemble beaucoup, j'ai l'impression de le voir petit comme quand il me boudait parce que je ne l'entraînait pas, comme chaque fois où je lui faisais faux bond.

- Pas d'inquiétude Ryuusuke est un adorable bambin ! Prend-le ! Lui tendit Kushina

Pour réponse à l'adorable bambin, Ranaki se mit lui à grogner à destination d'Itachi tandis que Ryuusuke activait ses pupilles rouge sang.

- ce n'est pas une bonne idée…je ne tiens pas à être de nouveaux blessé….ahah. Fit un rire nerveux Itachi

- ça passera sûrement avec le temps, il verra que tu n'es pas méchant. Lui garantit Kushina

- bien, concernant la mission de demain les gars, Tobi, Zetsu, Konan et Pein sont sur une autre mission pour encore un moment, aussi Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu et Kisame partez demain, je resterai ici, s'il y a un problème vous savez comment me joindre.

- je ne peux pas partir Itachi…commença Kisame

- Kisame, je ne suis pas en sucre, je vais bien là

- et quand tu auras une nouvelle crise ?!

- Yoko-sama sera là

- tu te rappelles de ce que tu lui as fait la dernière fois ?

- moi je serais là, aussi je veux que tu partes avec les autres, tu connais cet endroit plus que les autres pour y être déjà allé. Mit fin à la discussion Minato

- très bien…

Kisame se stoppa il venait de recevoir une boulette de riz dans la bouche et à moitié sur la figure

- Sanako ! Se lamenta Kushina, il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture !

- poisson farci !!! Se tordu de rire Hidan oubliant l'espace d'un instant ses soucis

Il arrêta rapidement de rire quand il reçut lui aussi une boulette dans la figure

- tu me cherches morpion ? Prit-il une boulette dans sa main à destination de Ryuusuke qui affichait un regard sérieux tandis que sa sœur ne cessait de rire

Le bambin n'eut pour réponse que de lui tirer la langue

- tu ne l'auras pas volé ! déclara Hidan en balançant la boulette

Boulette que reçut Deidara à côté de Minato

- c'est la guerre que tu veux Hidan ?! Se leva furibond Deidara son assiette en main

Il jeta tour à tour les boulettes de riz, se fut bientôt la guerre du riz dans la salle entière, avec pour principal clan Kisame, Hidan, Sasori contre Deidara, Ryuusuke et Sanako

Les petits ne faisaient pas toujours bien et Kushina et Minato d'abord réfractèrent, se laissèrent prendre au jeu.

Itachi semblait dépassé par les événements et restait pensif, il se prit soudain une boulette de riz sur le front, il loucha pour voir l'objet quand un éclat de rire se fit entendre parmi ceux de la pièce. Même lui en resta ébranlé de voir à qui il appartenait.

C'était celui de Ryuusuke, qui affichait un visage radieux et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ma fois, le petit garçon ne lui semblait plus si dangereux et lui rappelait Sasuke quand il riait avec lui de bon cœur.

La bataille terminée Minato ordonna à tous les membres de l'Akatsuki de nettoyer la salle et d'aller se coucher.

Chacune regagna sa chambre. Hidan fit de même à son arrivée dans la pièce, Kakuzu lui tournait le dos dans le futon, pas un son, pas un murmure qui plongea Hidan dans un sentiment de culpabilité mêlé à de la tristesse

- Kakuzu

- je vais dormir dans la chambre d'Itachi je crois que c'est mieux...murmura-t-il en attrapant son oreiller

- tu n'as qu'à coucher avec lui par la même occasion.

- tu….tu es horrible !! Partit en courant Hidan

Il gagna la chambre de Kisame et Itachi qui l'attendait. Depuis que Itachi n'était pas bien Kisame avait installé son futon dans celle d'Itachi pour veiller au grain. Tout deux l'attendaient mais ne s'attendaient pas à le voir arriver en pleurant. Ce qui les surprit

- qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'alarma Itachi

- snif….Kakuzu….snif…il ma dit…snif…de coucher avec toi…..il me pardonnera jamais…

- de quoi ? S'étouffa Itachi en entendant la nouvelle

- il ne m'aime plus…peut-être qui m'a même jamais aimé une seule seconde !! Snif !!!

- c'est ridicule…souffla Kisame

- c'est la jalousie qui parle. Lui précisa Itachi

- quelle jalousie ? Je n'ai jamais eu que lui !

- laisse tomber, viens te coucher demain tu pars en mission avec Kisame

- et ka…kuzu…….snif… se remit à pleurer Hidan

Kisame l'observa dénué d'esprit, il ne comprenait rien à ces histoires de ''je t'aime moi non plus.''

- viens dormir avec moi. Souleva son futon Itachi avec un sourire

- quoi ? S'estomaqua Kisame

- il a besoin de réconfort !

- et moi demain j'annonce à Kakuzu que tu l'as tué dans ton sommeil ?

Itachi ne répondit rien conscient de la véracité de ces paroles, il ne savait pas dans combien de temps le sang de Sasuke cesserait son effet et qu'il lui faudrait une nouvelle dose.

Il attrapa le bandeau à côté de son futon et les chaînes qui y gisaient toujours

- attache-moi

- vous jouez à ce genre de chose tous les deux ? S'étonna Hidan avec un sourire

- bien sûr que non !! répliqua Itachi

- mais oui, c'est ce qu'on dit toujours quand on est coupable.

- disons que c'est une manière de garantir ta sécurité. Fit Kisame

- je ne peux pas mourir, c'est pour ça que je suis avec Kakuzu

- crois-moi, mon sharingan saurait faire disparaître toute trace de ton corps.

Hidan déglutit difficilement pendant que Kisame soupirait en attachant Itachi. Une fois attaché Itachi ne pouvait plus bouger et ne laissait guère de place à Hidan dans le futon d'une seule personne. Mais Hidan s'en accommoda parfaitement en agrippant Itachi et se serrant contre lui.

- ohé je ne suis pas une peluche

- juste un câlin, s'il te plait Itachi

- mmm ok…. C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

- merci !!

Itachi devina un sourire immense sur la face d'Hidan. Il ne comprenait pas comment Kakuzu et Hidan pouvait toujours se disputer alors qu'ils s'aimaient tellement.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

La nuit tombée, Naraki observait inlassablement Sasuke qui persistait à maitriser son chakra démoniaque

- redis le moi pourquoi je me bats contre ton double ?

- tu dois atteindre un tel niveau de fatigue pour m'appeler dans un premier temps, ça facilitera l'apprentissage

- comme Naruto ?

- effectivement, bien que maintenant il sache l'appeler quand bon lui semble, une fois que tu auras maitrisé et ressentit la sensation de mon chakra s'écoulant en toi, tu seras plus amène par la suite à m'appeler n'importe quand.

- combien de temps ça va prendre ?

- pas longtemps tu n'as pas une grande quantité de chakra, fais bien attention de ne pas te laisser dévorer par le mien

Elle eut à peine dit ces mots que des oreilles et une queue apparaissaient. Le corps du brun se couvrit de veine noire. Elle le vit bientôt suffoquer et prit les choses en main retirant d'elle-même son chakra

Une fois fait Naraki rejoignit Sasuke essoufflé au sol

- ne t'avais-je pas prévenu ?

- quelle sensation horrible, comme si on mourrait…

- dis-toi que Naruto ressent la même chose chaque fois que Kyuubi se montre

- qu'est-ce qui n'a pas été ?

- tu t'es précipité, dès que tu as senti mon chakra arriver, tu l'as attiré d'un coup brusquement, tu veux aller plus vite que la musique.

- je dois me dépêcher

- dis-moi Sasuke pourquoi Naruto est-il si important ?

- il ne l'est pas

- ne mens pas avec moi, je ressens chacun de tes sentiments et sensations, comme je viens de sentir ton cœur s'accélérer quand j'ai prononcé son nom. Que représente-t-il vraiment pour toi ?

- …………..j'ai conscience qu'il est important

- alors pourquoi prônes-tu le contraire

- cette dépendance me fait peur en quelque sorte…Je n'aime pas savoir qu'il a une tel emprise sur moi, pourtant plus je m'éloigne et plus il obsède mon esprit…plus il comprend ce que je ressens, plus je veux rester près de lui, il arrive à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert malgré que je ne dise rien.

- et pour toi qu'est-il ?

- Naruto était avant tout un frère du temps où nous étions petit, je l'admirais en quelque sorte, il ne disait jamais rien, il ne se plaignait pas et malgré ces sourires il souffrait…Un jour je me suis vraiment rendu compte de la souffrance qu'il subissait. Je l'avais aperçut dans une ruelle un soir, Kakashi était venu me prévenir que le lendemain nous n'aurions pas de mission, je me suis mis à chercher Naruto pour lui dire, lui qui aime tellement dormir.

- quand je suis entré dans la ruelle qu'il avait emprunté, j'ai compris sa douleur intérieur, il se faisait passer à tabac par des villageois, le traitant de monstre, lui ne disait rien. Je crois qu'il comprenait leur douleur et se sentait responsable car il avait en lui Kyuubi.

- je ne suis pas intervenu, quand les villageois sont partis, Naruto s'est relevé et a repris sa route, je l'ai rejoint et feinté l'étonnement de le voir dans un tel état

- qu'a-t-il répondu ?

- qu'il s'était entraîné avec arrache pied tout en affichant ce sourire faux…je me suis mis à m'entraîner à fond pour obliger Naruto à se sentir dépassé, qu'il ne voit plus que moi, qu'il ne pense plus qu'a moi. Cela a fonctionné, Naruto ne supportait pas que je sois bien meilleur que lui, il s'ouvrait de plus en plus lorsqu'on s'entraînait ensemble, et ces sourires devenaient de vrais sourires avec le temps.

- je crois que Naruto est devenu une drogue sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je veux être près de lui mais quand je suis trop près de lui, je le blesse…j'ai réalisé que j'avais violé Naruto, je l'ai traité de monstre, j'avais moi-même blessé cet être que je m'efforçais de faire sourire. Pourtant la seconde fois était comme si je me consumais de l'intérieur…

- Sasuke, je t'ai posé une question, ton discours est bien joli mais je veux une réponse concrète…insista Naraki…Ami, frère ou amant ?

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Sept jours s'écoulèrent de nouveau avant que Naruto ne reprenne connaissance. Son corps lui semblait encore plus lourd que la dernière fois.

- ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Se plaignit Kyuubi tandis que Naruto se redressait en position assise. Je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les pattes ! C'est que tu n'es pas léger !! Se leva le renard

- qu'est-ce que tu insinues que je suis gros ?!

- à force de manger des ramens ça pourrait arriver

- je ne suis pas gros, c'est de ta faute de toute façon si je mange autant !

Le renard se tut en faisant une grimace, Naruto avait raison.

- Avant que tu ne fasses une autre bêtise tu vas m'écouter sagement !

- oui chef ! cria Naruto vexé

- ça fait maintenant quatorze jours que tu es ici ce qui correspond à deux heures dans la réalité, tu ne ressens pas la faim de tous les jours, ton corps se nourrit du chakra de ce monde, tu peux également manger des fruits, méfis toi, ils sont bourrés de nutriments et aussi de chakra, n'en mange que très peu, où tu vas te sentir ballonné pendant plusieurs jours.

- compris chef !

- arrête avec ça !

- tu n'as pas de sens de l'humour…

- tu m'en vois désolé…nous allons commencer ton entraînement, toi tes fesses resteront soudées à ce sol jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement

- quoi, mais !

- silence et écoute !

- nya nya nya… soupira Naruto

- je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu…je t'ai dit que nous utiliserons la méthode de Kakashi, tu vas donc invoquer un seul clone de l'ombre

- qu'est-ce que t'attend ? ! Perdit patience Kyuubi

- quoi maintenant ? Je croyais qu'il fallait que j'écoute….

Il progressait très vite, d'une volonté sans faille mais quand il s'agissait d'être rancunier après le bijuu ça pouvait durer longtemps, très longtemps…

- c'est à toi de voir si tu veux être là quand Sasuke rappliquera au temple pour tuer Itachi

Kyuubi le vit réfléchir puis il se résigna à faire apparaître un clone. Le clone apparut dans la position assise, identique à celle de Naruto.

- y a du progrès ! fit sarcastique le bijuu, nous n'allons pratiquer qu'un seul exercice les jours prochains

- quel exercice ?

- ton clone va s'allonger sur le sol, ensuite il rampera jusqu'à la rivière en contre-bas, là-bas, et reviendra, quand il saura le faire, nous passerons à un autre exercice

- ça ne va pas prendre longtemps

- détrompe-toi, je doute qu'il arrive à faire un quart du chemin, toi en revanche tu devras concentrer ton chakra pour éviter de retomber dans les pommes quand il disparaîtra. Tu réitéras cela jusqu'à qu'il en soit capable.

- c'est nul ! Tu n'as pas un exercice avec plus d'action ?!

- fais ce que je te dis andouille, c'est la base, et la base tu en as besoin !

- ce sera quoi les exercices suivants une fois que j'aurais réussi ?

- la marche, puis la course

Naruto soupira un grand coup, il allait s'ennuyer. Il donna les instructions au clone. Mais il changea rapidement d'avis lorsque le clone fit à peine deux mètres avant de disparaître. Il sentit rapidement sa tête lui tourner. Cela consommait plus de chakra qu'il ne pensait.

Il réitéra l'invocation à la chaîne durant les jours suivants. Kyuubi lui ramenait quelques fruits tandis que Naruto perdait courage. Six jours passèrent et le clone arrivait à peine à parcourir quatre mètres.

Il finit par s'endormir de nouveau exténué, heureusement cet exercice, fait avec soin, lui permit de ne dormir que trois jours. A son réveil, il trouva Kyuubi comme toujours couché à ses côtés.

- je n'y arriverai jamais

- où est passé ton optimisme infernal et inébranlable ?

- je ne suis pas pessimiste mais réaliste là, un mois est quasiment passé et je n'atteins même pas les un quart du chemin !

-je t'ai dit que ce serait long

- je ne peux pas rajouter un clone pour aller plus vite ?

- non, tu va user ton chakra deux fois plus vite et tu dormiras deux fois plus longtemps

Kyuubi voyait bien que Naruto n'était pas dans son assiette, ces enfants n'étaient pas là et même sans le dire, il voyait nettement qu'il était inquiet.

Mais il ne pouvait rien pour lui, n'étant plus dans son corps il ne pouvait lui prêter son chakra pour augmenter la vitesse d'apprentissage.

Deux mois passèrent dans le domaine du renard quand le clone parvint à faire l'aller retour. Il lui en fallut trois de plus pour qu'il puisse le faire en marchant, et encore six en courant.

Au total onze mois s'écoulèrent, environ trois cent trente jours que Naruto était dans cette dimension. Ce qui ne représentait que deux jours au dehors.

Ces exercices pour le moins étrange et sans intérêt se révélèrent plus qu'utile au finale pour Naruto. Le clone avait enduré toute les difficultés transmettant l'expérience acquise chaque fois, Naruto s'en retrouvait donc capable de pouvoir tenir debout. Son corps s'était habitué à la gravité de cet endroit, gagnant en force et en chakra.

Les jours furent long mais le résultat était là et cela rendu sa pêche légendaire à Naruto. Pour le moment.

- que fais-t-on maintenant ?!

- tu vas courir

- hein, encore ?!

- cette fois-ci c'est toi qui le fera accompagné d'un clone, tu vas effectuer le même chemin aller-retour à la rivière, tu dois gagner contre ton clone. Chaque fois que tu gagneras, tu ajouteras un clone à cette course.

- et on va s'arrêter à combien de clone ? S'échauffa le blond prêt à un peu de distraction et d'amusement

- tu ne t'arrêteras pas, du moins pas volontairement, tu ne cesseras de courir que pour ajouter un clone, si tu perds l'une des courses tu recommences à zéro.

- je vais m'évanouir de fatigue !

- en quoi c'est mon problème ? Arqua un sourcil le renard

- tss

- ne me tss pas, maintenant obéis, ah oui j'oubliais, interdiction de sauter, tu n'as le droit que de courir.

- tsssssss

- Naruto

- j'ai compris…j'ai compris… à coté de toi l'entraînement du maître des crapauds c'est de la rigolade… fit apparaitre un clone le blond…quand est-ce que je me repose moi ? Murmura-t-il pour lui même

- quand tu t'évanouiras

Naruto soupira, ce bijuu avait l'ouïe fine

Il exécuta les ordres consciencieusement même si cela était rasoir au final, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir recommencer. Au bout du six clones il s'évanouissait de fatigue.

- six clones…je n'aurais pas cru que tu tiennes jusque là. Le ramena le bijuu, sous l'arbre

- qu'est-ce…que tu crois….

- toujours conscient ? S'étonna le bijuu

- pas question de………..perdre….

- ce n'est pas une question de perdre mais plutôt de sommeil

-…..o. .k…..

Naruto sombra complètement dans les limbes du sommeil.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Loin du temple, éloigné par Razen pour une prétendue mission d'exploration. Tobi, Zetsu, Konan et Pein ne trouvèrent pas l'ombre d'une trace du bijuu comme le prétendrait une vision de Yoko.

- Combien de temps va-t-on encore croupir dans cette région ? Soupira une fois de plus Tobi

- cesse de te plaindre à longueur de temps.

- Zetsu, surveille ton langage, nous battre entre nous ne sert à rien.

- peut-être Konan, mais Tobi a raison. Réfléchissait Pein. Cela fait sept jours que nous sommes ici et nous n'avons pas une seule fois aperçut le Jinchuriki de Suna.

- je me suis fondu un peu partout dans le village, et je ne l'ai trouvé nul part. rapporta Zetsu

- que faisons-nous ? S'enquit Konan

- nous allons garder nos distances avec le temple, certains bijuu n'ont pas encore été attrapés. Précisa Pein. Nous allons les capturer pendant qu'ils sont occupés ailleurs.

- et ensuite ? demanda Tobi

- ensuite, nous verrons si le destin a choisi de les laisser vivre. Sourit Pein. Nous allons les laisser se faire exterminer, pourquoi se fatiguer quand il suffit de ramasser les restes…

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le sommeil regagné, Naruto se réveilla, Kyuubi ronflait encore. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer comment l'on pouvait passer ses journées à dormir. Mystère. Il s'étira un moment, ses muscles étaient engourdis. Quand son regard fut attiré par une petite créature. Vraiment petite. Une petite boule de poil orangée qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

Il s'accroupissait et tendit sa main

- viens….petit, petit

Il gagna la main du blond intrigué

- un bébé renard, tu es vraiment petit comparé à l'autre balourd. Jeta un regard vers Kyuubi Naruto

- je ne suis pas gros ! j'ai une forte ossature c'est différent ! bouda Kyuubi en repartant somnoler

Naruto et la boule de poils restèrent perplexe à voir Kyuubi se justifier.

- toujours en train de pioncer celui-là…fit naruto… on sait de qui je tiens argumenta naru en parlant à la boule de poil

Il était vraiment de la taille d'un chaton. Il le caressa longuement. Tout en lui parlant comme si le petit le comprendrait

- j'en ai assez de cette entraînement, tu me fais penser à Sanako, j'ai envie de les voir elle et Ryuusuke…tu es si mignon et inoffensif.

Le petit renard cessa de ronronner et fixa Naruto le regard plus dur, il sauta à quelques centimètres des mains du blond et lui asséna un coup de queue.

Naruto décolla de plusieurs mètres sur la longueur pour terminer sa course sur un arbre.

- je rêve kyu avait vraiment dit vrai…..comment peut-il avoir autant de force…. Se releva Naruto un peu sonné

Il vit le renard le narguer ce qui l'énerva

-espèce de….reviens ici !!

Naruto se mit à poursuivre le petit renard qu'il trouvait étonnamment rapide. Il fit apparaître une dizaine de clones pour tenter d'attraper le renard filou.

Kyuubi s'éveilla avec tout le tapage. Surpris de voir Naruto si énergétique en train de courir après l'un des renards,tout en ne cessant d'ajouter des clones pour tenter de l'attraper.

- mmm il ne se rend même pas compte de la quantité de clone qu'il arrive à créer en maintenant une telle dépense d'énergie, il est temps de passer au niveau au-dessus. Naruto !!

- ah Kyu ! Bonjour !

Kyuubi releva la pointe de cynisme dans le bonjour

- viens ici

- j'arrive le temps d'attraper ce filou

- Momoki !

Le petit renard observa Kyuubi et se dirigea vers lui heureux. Naruto les rejoignit.

- je commencer à fatiguer

- pas étonnant tu as vu le nombre de clones qu'il y a autour de toi, je t'ai dit de ne pas en faire autant.

- une petite dizaine. Se mit à sourire Naruto en passant sa main dans ses cheveux

- une dizaine ? Naruto il y en a soixante !!!!!

- eh ?! Trop cool ! Cela veut dire que je me suis amélioré !!

- kyu-sama, ne me dites pas que cet idiot est votre Jinchuriki

- si Momoki

- il parle ?!

- bien sûr que je parle, comme tous les renards ici

- comment vont tes deux sœurs ?

- grand frère !!!

Naruto vit deux petit renards sauter de chaque côté de sa tête.

- qui

- ce sont Momoko et Momoka. Indiqua Kyuubi, les sœurs jumelles.

- pour moi les trois se ressemblent.

- il est vraiment idiot. Fit Momoki

- soit indulgent de une il est blond et deux il n'a connu que moi, Naruto tous les renards sont roux mais ils ont chacun d'entre eux une marque unique qui les différencie

- par exemple Momoki a un éclair blanc sur sa fesse gauche, Momoka a une patte blanche et Momoko a le ventre blanc, nous allons travailler avec eux.

Naruto prit quelque fruit de l'arbre sous lequel il se trouver

- quel est l'exercice cette fois ?

- apprendre à sauter.

- euh…je sais déjà sauter.

- vas-y montre moi.

Naruto se leva et fit le mouvement mais ne décolla pas d'un centimètre.

- pourquoi je

- les jumelles pèsent plus d'une tonne chacune

- hein ? Cette petite boule de poil !

- les exercices qui te parurent rasoir t'ont habitué à la gravité et tu ne ressens plus le poids des choses comme avant, sans les deux renardes sur tes épaules tu aurais réussi à décoller de quelques centimètres.

- incroyable

- nous allons gagner le bois à quelques kilomètres à l'ouest dedans tu t'entraîneras à sauter de branche en branche, mais dis toi que tu vas mettre du temps…

Kyubi se tut, Naruto fixait quelque chose intrigué

- qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- les renards, ils ne sont pas tous roux

- hein ?

- il y en a un noir là-bas dans l'autre arbre. Pointa du doigt Naruto

- un noir ? C'est impossi…se tut le bijuu en voyant effectivement le renard noir

Il disparut l'instant d'après…

- Momoki, depuis combien de temps est-il là ce renard ?

- mmm…on ne le voit pas souvent, une à deux fois par siècle mais…je dirais…..à peu près un millénaire….

- qui c'est ? Fut intrigué Naruto

- un intrus et nous allons découvrir qui, direction la forêt

- comment sais-tu qu'il est parti vers la forêt ? Arrondissait les yeux Naruto

- je ne sais pas où il est parti, nous allons t'entraîner, Vulpes a dû le sentir à notre arrivée ici, voilà pourquoi il n'est pas encore revenu…allez !

Naruto gagna la forêt accompagné des quatre renards. Comme l'avait dit Kyuubi, une fois perché sur une branche avec ensuite Momoki sur son épaule gauche, il s'élança et s'écrasa au sol

Kyuubi arriva près de lui et s'assit en le mirant.

- nous allons réutiliser les clones, tu resteras en retrait, effectue trois clones.

- ça va encore être barbant….

Durant six mois il répéta inlassablement les ordres de son bijuu, à la fin de ceux-ci il sut sauter tout en portant les trois petits renards. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il sauterait à une vitesse vertigineuse lui avait avoué Kyuubi, dans le monde réel ces capacités sont amoindries comparées à ce domaine, néanmoins il serait tout de même plus rapide et plus agile que les autres ninjas.

Ils ne revirent pas le renard noir durant ce temps, pourtant Naruto avait remarqué que Kyuubi avait toujours les sens en alerte au moindre bruissement de feuilles. Ce renard était un intrus qui avait semble-t-il réussi à pénétrer le domaine des renards et Kyuubi avait peur qu'il s'en prenne à son Jinchuriki…

Ce qui était plus étrange pour Naruto que le comportement de Kyuubi, c'était ses rêves. Chaque fois qu'il tombait de sommeil il ne cessait de voir ce renard noir le fixant de ses yeux rouge sang. Toujours plus proche, plus visible, il était attiré comme un aimant. Comme un besoin, une envie irrésistible de le toucher.

- kyu

- mmm……réveillé ? Bailla le bijuu

- oui...

- qui a-t-il, tu as l'air bien pensif.

- ce renard noir……je…..il hante chacune de mes nuits, ses yeux rouges semblent lire en moi

- tu le vois dans tes rêves ?

- oui

- que ressens-tu ? Une menace ?

- non, je me sens attiré par lui, il ne bouge pas, il reste assis et m'observe de loin…Cette nuit j'ai couru vers lui, je voulais le toucher, mais j'avais beau courir à perdre haleine jamais je n'ai pu l'atteindre…qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- mmm un rêve prémonitoire ? Réfléchissait à voix haute

- tu crois que c'est possible

- ta mère en fait bien, si seulement nous savions qui c'est

- kyu, j'ai souvent la sensation que c'est lui qui me regarde

- lui ?

- Sasuke

Kyuubi ne dit mot et se mit à réfléchir.

- pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'agisse de Sasuke

- je ne sais pas, son comportement, le fait que je ne puisse jamais le toucher ou être avec lui, mais j'aime tellement Sasuke que mon esprit doit se persuader que c'est lui, ce n'est pas fiable

- laissons ça de côté tu veux bien ?

- d'accord, ouùsont les trois petits renards ?

- ah ces chenapans, ils sont retournés chez eux, pour l'exercice suivant nous n'auront pas besoin d'eux

- qu'est-ce que je vais apprendre cette fois ? Comment nager ? fit ironique le blond, tu m'as emmené à ce lac mais

- non, tu vas apprendre une technique

- une technique ?! Pour de vrai ?!

- oui

- trop cooooooooooooooool !!!

Kyuubi asséna brusquement un coup d'une de ses neuf queues à Naruto l'envoyant s'écraser plus loin

- tu vas finir par me rendre sourd à gueuler comme ça !!

- mais je suis tellement content d'apprendre une nouvelle technique !! cria de plus belle Naru

Kyuubi finit par s'allonger sur le sol en posant ses pattes sur ses oreilles

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fut intrigué Naruto en revenant près de son bijuu

- j'essaie de faire silence dans ma tête je m'entend plus penser figure toi !!

- tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un il n'y a pas si longtemps… fit sarcastique Naruto

Kyuubi fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et reprit le fil de la conversation, sachant qu'il s'exposait à une nouvelle beuglante

- mais avant que je ne t'apprenne cette technique nous allons faire un autre exercice

- raaaaaaah !! Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai !!! Ébouriffa ses cheveux le blond.

- cesse de râler un peu, sans celui-ci tu ne seras pas capable d'apprendre la technique. Je veux que tu te positionnes sur l'eau. Fit Kyuubi assis sur la berge

Naruto s'exécuta et attendit les instructions suivantes

- tu sais créer un rasengan, je veux que tu crée donc un rasengan contenant de l'eau

- hein ? Je ne sais même pas maîtriser une deuxième capacité !!

- c'est sûr que sur ce point là tu es plus faible que Sasuke, au moins lui contrôle le Raiton

Pour toute réponse Naruto lui tira la langue.

- après cet élan d'affection incroyable je vais t'expliquer comment utiliser une capacité même si tu n'en as pas développé d'affinité.

- ok

- le rasengan est une manipulation du vent à sens unique, une spirale rotative. Grace à Yamato et Kakashi tu as ensuite créer un rasengan à vent contraire, les effluves de chakra difficiles à établir et à maintenir se laissaient dissiper pour former ton Rasen-shuriken.

- je veux que tu contrôles ses effluves de façon à former deux rasengan l'un dans l'autre

- deux ?!

- ne fais pas ses yeux abasourdis, tu l'as déjà fait à moitié. Le vent de la sphère intérieur tourne par exemple vers la gauche, à l'extérieur tu crées une autre sphère parfaite dont le vent tournera vers la droite. Ses deux sphères formeront un récipient capable de contenir n'importe quoi tant que les deux vents contraires seront là pour faire une barrière.

- euh, Kyuubi

- en gros…soupira le bijuu…tes deux vents contraires représentent le caoutchouc du ballon d'eau dont se servait Jiraya.

- c'est pour ça qu'on est ici !

- oui, le plus dur sera de garder l'eau dans la première sphère le temps de créer la suivante.

- je peux faire des clones ?

- autant que tu veux, enfin que tu pourras

Naruto avait beaucoup de chakra c'était un fait, mais il s'étonna tout de même de voir apparaître une centaine de clone. Bien sûr du fait de l'importante gravité et de la quantité de chakra à maîtriser dans les pieds pour tenir sur l'eau certains se retrouvaient les pieds à quelques centimètres sous l'eau.

Mais son idiotie par moment était bien légendaire. Chacun des clones venait de créer un rasengan et tous en même temps lui demandèrent comment mettre l'eau dedans.

- vous devez créer le rasengan sous l'eau, de façon à enfermer l'eau durant sa création.

- mais il nous faut de l'air.

- abrutis, dans l'eau il y a de l'air, simplement les quantités en sont beaucoup moins importantes, comment crois-tu que les poissons respirent ?

- on n'y a jamais pensé. Firent-ils un sourire à Kyuubi

- s'il n'y avait que ça…murmura le renard pour lui-même.

- mais si je veux contenir de l'eau, je serais obligé de plonger ma main sous l'eau ?

- non, à haut niveau tu seras capable de créer une sphère de vent à distance.

- vrai ?!

Comme les autres fois, les jours qui suivirent Naruto s'entraîna à créer cette fameuse sphère d'eau. Il y parvint aisément, les autres exercices ayant considérablement améliorés sa concentration et manipulation du chakra.

- maintenant tu m'apprends ta technique ?

- patience, assis-toi à côté de moi et fais le vide dans ta tête, ressens chaque chose autour de toi, ressens le vent.

Au bout d'un moment de concentration Naruto ouvrit les yeux troublés

- il n'y a pas de vent ici.

- exact, l'air est extrêmement chargé en particules de chakra, il est donc très lourd, en dehors d'ici l'air est très pauvre en chakra, il y a donc plus de vent mais moins de facilité aux ninjas d'affinité fuuton à créer des techniques de fuuton. À partir du moment où le contrôle du chakra est très grand, un ninja de futon peut s'estimer heureux de réussir à créer des rafales de vent. La plupart du temps il se contente de rendre ses lames d'armes plus tranchantes.

- comme Asuma

- effectivement, ici tu auras donc plus de facilité à faire un lien entre toi et les particules de l'air…mmm…..comment t'expliquer…réfléchit Kyuubi

- comme Kankuro ?

- Kankuro….Kankuro ? De quoi tu parles ?

- eh bien, Kankuro utilise des fils de chakra pour contrôler ses marionnettes à distance.

- là tu m'épates !

- je ne suis pas si débile que tu le penses

- mais les fils de Kankuro peuvent être sectionnés, tes liens à toi serait plus comme des polarités, les particules s'attirent mais rien ne peux les sectionner vu qu'aucun fil réel n'existe.

- d'accord, je fais quoi maintenant ?

- je veux que tu crées tes fils de chakra, que tu crées un courant d'air afin de séparer l'eau de se lac

Naruto se concentra et fixa l'eau, au bout de quelques minutes l'eau du lac se sépara entièrement d'un bout à l'autre

- j'ai……….j'ai réussi !!!!! se leva en hurlant de joie le blond

- ce n'est pas toi ! se boucha les oreilles Kyuubi

- et pourquoi pas ? se vexa Naruto

- parce que tu n'es plus concentré et que l'eau est toujours séparée !!

Naruto constata que effectivement l'eau était toujours divisé, mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose

- kyu

- silence, laisse mes oreilles se remettre de leurs émotions !

- il y a une forme noire……non……c'est une femme avec des cheveux noirs entre les eaux….elle marche vers nous

- une femme ? mira Kyuubi

Ses yeux s'agrandir et ses lèvres murmurèrent

- Asuka

- hein ? tu veux dire la Asuka ?!

La jeune femme arriva devant eux et avec un grand sourire et murmura

- ça fait un bail Kyuubi-sama

**A suivre……**

**Chapitre 14 : Asuka****, l'ombre du clan Uchiwa (avancement 60 pages)**

Uzuchi : Très long chapitre ^^ En tout cas il est génial comme toujours! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'entraînement mental de sasuke car je trouve que cela nous a permis de comprendre certaines choses sur lui et sur ses ténèbres...(et surtout de voir que tu as réussi à prédir un des entrainements du manga XD)Pour sakura...ben je suis trop contente de tout ce qui lui ait arrivé XD C'était vraiment trop drôle je me suis marrée durant tout le chap! Ryusuke n'aime toujours pas les uchiwa mais bon je sens qu'il va apprécier itachi n_n maintenant pour sasuke c'est une autre histoire XD Je suppose que le renard noir c'est asuka?

En tout cas je me répète ce chap est génial et j'attends avec impatience la suite afin d'en savoir plus sur l'organisation qui a enlevé gaara n_n N'empêche le pauvre il n'a pas de chance U_U

Kisu


	14. Asuka, l'ombre du clan Uchiwa

**Résumé personnages :**

**Sasuke : **père de Sanako et Ryuusuke, Gardien de Naruto, Porteur de l'entité Naraki. En route pour tuer Itachi

**Naruto : **Mère de Sanako et Ryuusuke, bijuu Kyuubi

**Yoko : **Alias Kushina Uzumaki, grande prêtresse du temple de Kyuubi, gardienne d'Orochimaru, porteur de l'entité Saraki

**Razen : **Alias Minato Namikaze, Chef d'Akatsuki

**Itachi : **Akatsuki, Sharingan Fou mise en sursit grâce au sang de Sasuke, s'entraine en vue de son combat avec Sasuke

**Tobi, Zetsu, Konan, Pein : **Se sont mis à l'écart de l'Akatsuki, suite a la recherche d'un bijuu

**Asuka et Kirana : **mystère à découvrir dans ce chapitre

**Sakura : **en fuite à la recherche de Gaara

**Neji, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Chôji, Saï : **à la poursuite de Sakura

**Le mystérieux groupe de trois personnes : **à la poursuite de Sakura

**Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara : **en route pour récupéré Gaara

**Hidan et Kakuzu : **se sont disputé

**Asuka : **vient d'arriver devant Naruto et Kyuubi

**Kyuubi et Naruto : **sont au domaine du renard pour un entrainement, le temps s'écoule différemment là-bas

**Orochimaru : **porteur du bijuu Hachibi (en vrai c'est Killer Bee), réside au temple

**Kabuto : **surveille Orochimaru au temple

**Tsunade : **supervise le village et la fête des fleurs qui approche

**Sanako : **bijuu Akira, apprécie énormément Sasuke, cheveux noir avec des yeux bleu

**Ryuusuke : **gardien de Sanako, porteur de l'entité Ranaki, apprécie énormément Naruto. Portait de sasuke

**Ranaki : **panthère très hostile et protectrice, mâle. Fils de Naraki et Kyuubi

**Akira : **bijuu renard, femelle, fille de Naraki et Kyuubi

**Vulpes : **renard d'or, entité nommé « la flamme éternelle », il est une entité endormis qui contrebalance la puissance du bijuu Kyuubi dans Naruto. Actuellement il est le seul a résidé dans Naruto.

**Kyuubi :** n'est plus scellé à Naruto

**Aya : **prêtresse du temple, aveugle

**Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai****: **au frontière du pays du feu.

**Gaara : **prisonnier d'un ennemi inconnu, il a était mis en hibernation dans le sarcophage de sable par Ichibi son bijuu

**Remerciements :**

A **Chtite **qui adore cette histoire,

à **Yue** qui a un faible pour l'Akatsuki et ma fait rire,

A **Boys love Yaoi** , toujours aussi fidèle a cette fic et meurt d'impatience pour indispensable,

A **Dragonichigo**, qui trouve sa glauque mais sympas lol

A **sasukitachi** : une passionné

A **Kironosabaku**, triste pour sasuke

A **cephira** qui adore,

Et a tous ceux qui lisent, aiment, et ne laissent pas de reviews ou que j'ai oubliés, merci a tous de me lire ^^

Ps : deux lemons

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre ****14 : Asuka, l'ombre du clan Uchiwa**

L'aube se levait à peine sur les collines verdoyantes que déjà l'ambiance était lourde. Kakuzu étaient en tête de groupe avec Kisame tandis que Deidara et Hidan parlaient de leurs problèmes relationnels avec pour témoin Sasori complètement blasé de leur comportement.

- c'est comme je dis, si tu utilises ce produit après la sensation est bizarre !

- ah bon ? J'ai toujours entendu que c'était la meilleure chose ! fit sûr de lui Deidara

- bien sûr que non, si tu veux lubrifier le mieux c'est la langue, en plus tu as beaucoup plus de sensation ! ajouta Hidan

- mmm…..dis Sasori qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? On pourrait essayer ?

- hein….non…y a pas moyen que je foute ma langue dans ton cul.

- eh bien…eh bien….bégaya Deidara

- eh bien quoi ?

- eh bien toi tu ne penses qu'au tien ! Puisque c'est comme ça je refuse de le faire tant que tu ne changeras pas d'avis ! Croisa les bras Dei

- quoi ?

- j'ai une autre alternative si tu veux

- laquelle ? fit suspicieux le roux

- on a qu'à utiliser le tien…de cul… fit un sourire diabolique Dei heureux de sa trouvaille mais aussi de voir le roux rougir en détournant le regard

- idiot !

- très bien, alors c'est abstinence, je pourrais toujours réconforter Hidan…serra-t-il celui-ci dans ses bras…au moins lui n'est pas contre ça…

- mais

- tu es d'accord Hidan-san, tu veux bien m'apprendre ?

- pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas les prérogatives qui affluent en ce moment. Sourit l'argenter.

- je t'interdis de faire ça ! Le tira par le bras Sasori

- oh, tu es jaloux Sori-chan !

- je ne suis pas jaloux et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- alors pourquoi tu agrippes mon bras avec tant de force ?

Sasori lâcha brusquement Deidara et rejoignit Kisame et Kakuzu à l'avant. Si les braillements incessants de Deidara était énervant, il avait au moins le mérite de ne pas plomber l'air d'une aura mortelle. C'était drôle au moins.

- Kisame, combien de temps va-t-on mettre pour arriver là-bas ? Questionna Sasori qui en avait déjà marre.

- une semaine environ, mais nous allons nous reposer une journée entière avant de pénétrer le territoire des brumes carmines, cet endroit et très dangereux.

- où allons-nous dormir cette nuit ?

- à la belle étoile ! répondit froidement et d'un ton sans appelle Kakuzu

Sasori en resta ébranlé, Kakuzu n'était pas un gars à prendre à la légère et l'on pouvait facilement le froisser et s'en retrouver donc mort. Mais de là à s'en prendre à lui sur se ton, cela ne s'était jamais produit.

Sasori regagna les deux idiots à l'arrière en murmurant un « radin ! »

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Peu après que la nuit fut tombée, un violent orage éclata près de Konoha. Le groupe de recherche à la poursuite de Sakura fut contraint de trouver refuge dans une grotte, à l'abri des vents violents, abandonnant temporairement leur recherche.

Neji et Hinata avait bien tenté de sonder les alentours avec le Byakugan mais sans résultat. Les éclairs déchirant le ciel perturbaient leur vision. Ce qu'ils discernaient comme un mouvement probable de Sakura ne s'avéra être que les arbres pliant sous le vent.

Au petit matin le constat fut désemparant. L'odeur de Sakura, ses traces…tout avait disparu avec le vent et la pluie diluvienne. Ils décidèrent de se répartir sur une grande zone de recherche.

Ino se projeta dans un aigle, Sai se contenta de créer une peinture pour porter la blonde ainsi que lui-même, il en créa deux autres, un pour Hinata et un pour Temari. Shino questionna les insectes, Kiba avec Akamaru chercher la moindre odeur, Neji affinait sa vue au loin avec le Byakugan. Tenten, Choji et Lee se contentèrent d'ouvrir leurs yeux aux moindres indices.

Quand à Shikamaru il coordonnait les équipes de recherche aérienne et terrestre, depuis le sol en compagnie de Neji et autres ; tout en étudiant le comportement et les possibilités que Sakura aurait pu envisager.

La matinée fut infructueuse mais l'après midi venu, le soleil assécha les flaques d'eau, à la fin de celle-ci, ils trouvèrent un morceau d'étoffe rose accroché à une branche ainsi qu'une empreinte un kilomètre plus loin.

- je croyais que Sakura n'était pas rapide ! Se lamenta Kiba remontant sur le dos d'Akamaru

- elle l'est, sa force colossale équilibre sa faible vitesse. Indiqua Neji

- mais l'odeur de cette empreinte a presque disparu, ça fait au moins cinq ou six heures qu'elle est passé par là.

- nous avons été beaucoup trop ralentis par les recherches évasives. Soupira temari, elle risque de nous filer entre les doigts et Gaara avec si cette imbécile se fait tuer !

- nous ne sommes partis qu'une heure après elle comment a-t-elle pris autant d'avance ? S'interrogea Tenten tout en fixant saï

- je ne le sais pas ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça

- tu es pourtant un membre de son équipe ! L'agrippa Ino en lui hurlant dessus

- ça ne sert à rien de nous disputer. Se releva Shikamaru après avoir minutieusement examiné l'empreinte. Sakura est plus faible que Naruto et Sasuke mais elle est de loin la plus rusée, oui très rusée, elle sait que nous la poursuivront. Mais il n'y a pas que nous apparemment.

- qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Croisa les bras Kankuro

- mmm Sakura ne se serait jamais accrochée à une branche sachant que sa fuite engendrerai une escouade à ses trousses par Tsunade. Elle sait que nous la suivons, pourtant le morceau de tissu est un indice trop évident pour la pister.

- ce…ce-ce qui veut dire ? murmura Hinata

- ce qui veut dire qu'un ninja ou plusieurs ninjas ennemis lui sont tombés dessus pendant la nuit où comme nous elle devait s'abriter de l'orage. Elle a dû fuir précipitamment, jetant par moment un œil derrière elle expliquant son inattention à protéger ses traces de nous….cette empreinte aussi, le talon est moins enfoncé dans la terre que la pointe du pied.

- Sakura porte toujours des talons…murmura Ino

- oui et cela aurait du être l'inverse, ce qui veut dire qu'elle fut contrainte à booster la force de ses jambes avec son chakra

- c'est une technique de maître Tsunade ! Intervint Ino

- ça n'explique pas pourquoi il n'y a aucune trace de ses poursuivants. Fut sceptique Neji

- tout simplement parce que la pluie diluvienne les a effacés, ça explique pourquoi c'est la seule empreinte depuis plusieurs kilomètres, à ce moment la, la pluie a dû cesser. Quand à ses poursuivant ils doivent être très dangereux pour qu'elle ne leur est pas fait face….sûrement des ninjas du pays de l'eau, ça expliquerait comment ils l'ont trouvé et ont pu camoufler leur propre trace.

- pourquoi des ninjas du pays de l'eau ? Que viendrait-il faire sur nos terres ? S'enquit Lee

- vous avez tous entendu parler de la tension qui règne au village, Naruto qui n'est plus là, Sasuke était à la ramasse quand aux autres pays il semblerait que leur Jinchuriki ait disparu et que les pays nous prennent pour cible. Expliqua Shikamaru

- oui mais Naruto est parti de lui-même on sait où il pour la première fois Shino depuis le début du débat

- justement, eux ne le savent pas, ils prévoyaient peut-être une attaque discrète dans la nuit pour capturer Naruto, lorsqu'ils ont rencontré par hasard Sakura sur le chemin, ils ont attendu la nuit pour agir, c'est sûrement eux qui ont provoqué l'orage.

- oui mais à quoi leur servirait Sakura si Naruto se trouvait au village ? Questionna Temari

- une monnaie d'échange. Intervint Sai

- échange ? murmure Ino

- je suis à la racine et les données sur les autres pays y véhicule beaucoup, l'équipe sept n'est pas méconnue au contraire, chaque pays la connait, l'apprentie de l'Hokage du pays du feu, Un Uchiwa apprenti d'un déserteur et ancien membre d'Akatsuki quand au dernier élève de l'unique ermite aux grenouilles qui de plus possède le plus puissant des Biju, sans compter que les trois maîtres sont surnommés les sannin légendaires. Ils savent que Sakura ferait un bon appât pour tenter de récupérer Naruto. Termina Sai

- Même en sachant cela, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air.

- de quoi tu parles Kiba ? Prêta attention Shikamaru

- je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas le définir c'est comme des résidus, un flottement dans l'air, une oppression d'angoisse

- je l'ai senti aussi, mes insectes sont agités, c'est une aura démoniaque, je ne sais pas ce qui poursuit Sakura mais cette aura est dans le lot, beaucoup plus puissante que Sakura, plus puissante que nous.

- si cet aura est si dangereuse, j'espère que Sakura pourra maintenir sont jutsu assez longtemps…soupira Shino

- sinon quoi ? Prit peur Ino

- s'en est fini d'elle. Trancha Shino

- il faut…demander des renforts ? proposa Hinata

- Impossible, le village est déjà en alerte, la plupart des ninjas surveille les frontières, le reste des escouades sont là pour protéger le village et l'Hokage….s'accroupissait au sol Shikamaru

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu crois que c'est l'heure de flemmarder ? L'agrippa Temari

- je réfléchis idiote ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! La poussa brusquement Shikamaru

- espèce de petit con !

- répète un peu grognasse ! Dégaina un kunai Ino accompagnée de Choji

- Temari a raison

- Kankuro

- vous ne pensez qu'a vous, vous autres habitants de Konoha ! Nous c'est la vie de notre Kazekage qui est en jeu !

- parce que vous ne pensez pas qu'à vous là ? fit hautain Neji, c'est vous qui êtes venus chouiner pour que l'on retrouve votre fichu Kazekage en premier !

- Même si nous ne nous entendons pas toujours bien, Sakura est notre amie ! ajouta Tenten

- Amie ? Se mit à sourir Kankuro, vous avez une drôle de définition du mot amie, c'est la même que pour Naruto ? « Il faut le protéger où il pourrait nous détruire…il ne doit pas être capturé, nous devons le retrouver sinon l'ennemi aurait trop d'information…laissons le chercher Sasuke peut-être mourra-t-il de sa main…il peut nous servir comme arme »

- c'est faux ! Nous n'avons jamais pensé cela ! hurla Hinata les surprenant

- ah oui ? Alors pourquoi Naruto n'est-il pas à Konoha ? Pourquoi est-ce l'Akatsuki qui le tient ? Pourquoi son plus précieux ami Sasuke ne va pas le sauver ? Pourquoi a-t-il choisi de tous vous quitter ?

La troupe de Konoha fit silence, Kankuro n'avait pas tort et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer il l'avait tous penser à un moment ou un autre… « Naruto est dangereux »

- Même si tu dis tout ça… se releva Shikamaru après avoir réfléchi…Vous n'avez pas été capable de le retrouver par vous-même, vous avait fait appel à nous, nous n'avions pas de solution ni de précision quand à où se trouvait Gaara et comment le sauver… Il s'est avéré que Sakura dans sa déprime a trouvé un moyen de le retrouver, nous vous aiderons à le retrouver car vous êtes nos alliés…le fixa contrarié Shikamaru dans les yeux de Kankuro…car Naruto a réalisé cette alliance…Mais la sureté de notre Kunoichi Sakura Haruno prime sur Gaara

- espèce de

- car si je ne m'abuse seule elle est en mesure de le trouver pour le moment. Mis un terme à la divergence de point de vue Shikamaru…nous avons perdu assez de temps, il est primordiale de retrouver Sakura vivante, restez sur vos gardes, l'ennemi nous est inconnu.

Kankuro aida Temari à se relever et ils partirent tous derrière Kiba qui pistait l'odeur de la rose

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Epuisée elle s'était abritée dans une grotte pour y passer la nuit, quand un orage éclata brusquement. Trois personnes avaient surgi de nulle part encapuchonnées dans une cape noire. Elle eut tout juste le temps de faire un clone et de leur échapper. Mais la façon dont était mort son clone quelques instants après, c'est comme si on lui avait arraché sa propre tête. Elle avait accéléré l'allure, sûre qu'ils étaient sur ses traces. Elle en eu vite la confirmation quand un kunai frôla sa joue. Elle fut obligée d'utiliser le jutsu de renforcement musculaire pour tenter de prendre un peu d'avance et par miracle réussir à leur échapper.

Au bout d'une journée entière de course elle parvint à les semer grâce à plusieurs clones dispersés. Elle dénicha une rivière dans la forêt et récolta par bien des labeurs du poisson, du bois et de l'eau puis une grotte où elle s'enferma grâce à un sceau d'illusion.

Elle alluma le feu et mit les poissons à cuire tandis qu'elle ôtait sa tenue pour examiner les diverses blessures. Une la faisait particulièrement souffrir, blessée par un kunai elle avait dû frôler une plante vénéneuse dans sa course.

Heureusement elle est ninja médicin, même si cela n'est pas facile de se soigner soi même, elle y arriverait aisément, ce n'était qu'un poison anodin des contrées du pays de feu. Grâce à tsunade elle les avait beaucoup étudié.

Elle termina de soigner ses blessures et se rhabilla. Après son « festin » elle déroula sa couverture et s'endormit rapidement, totalement épuisée, elle espérait juste pouvoir faire une nuit complète sans que les ennemis ne la retrouve.

Sinon elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau vu son épuisement.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le groupe de trois personnes qui suivait Sakura s'arrêta après avoir éliminer le quatrième clone

- j'en ai assez, où peut être cette garce ? Ragea la seule fille du groupe

- calme toi ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, elle est quelque part et nous allons la trouver. Fit l'un d'entre eux, elle a dû s'abriter pour la nuit, ça ne sert à rien de chercher à l'aveuglette n'oublions pas qui elle est.

- nous aurions dû attaquer Konoha et récupérer Naruto ! fit le troisième

- ça n'aurait servi à rien, dans le groupe qui poursuit cette fille, il n'en faisait pas parti, pourtant c'est une amie précieuse pour lui, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas au village.

- ce ne sont que des suppositions, il faut agir ! déclara la jeune femme

- qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Fit le troisième

- trouvons Sasuke !

- tu es folle ? Nous n'aurons pas franchi les portes de Konoha que nous serons déjà mort, de sa main ou des autres ninjas de Konoha ! S'insurgea le troisième

- que fait-on alors tu as une meilleure idée ?

- non mais

- moi j'en ai une, nous allons continuer de trouver cette fille et qui sait par chance elle nous conduira directement à Naruto. Sourit le deuxième

- mais à quoi

- Une rumeur circule

- une rumeur ? Répéta t-elle

- oui, une rumeur comme quoi l'Akatsuki aurait capturé bon nombre de Jinchuriki, la rumeur prétend que même le Biju Kyuubi y serait passé…si Sakura arrive à nous conduire à l'Akatsuki nous y trouvons Itachi Uchiwa et aucun doute dessus Sasuke viendra tuer son frère pour récupérer le Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki… ahahahahahahahahah !

Les deux autres se regardèrent avec un frisson, leur ami leur faisait peur lorsqu'il se mettait à rire ainsi.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto et Kyuubi observèrent la jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux. L'Uzumaki était hypnotisé par elle, tant la beauté de ses traits était sans pareille, fin et gracieux, douce et sauvage. Elle avait un quelque chose d'attractif, de complaisant de douceur et pourtant un regard si destructeur.

Kyuubi lui donnait la taille d'Itachi, sa peau quand à elle était marquée par les rayons du soleil suite au voyage et au séjour au domaine du renard, néanmoins elle en restait tout de même très claire. Ses cheveux noirs d'une taille impressionnante, ses yeux noirs et sa petite robe noire à bretelles à motif de fleurs blanches laissaient un sentiment trompeur, et beaucoup de ninja se sont sûrement laissés avoir par cet aspect qui camouflait une redoutable Kunoichi.

- je suis impressionné que tu te souviennes encore de moi Asuka

- je n'ai que très peu séjourné ici, j'y viens depuis longtemps mais que de courtes périodes, en revanche je n'en dirais pas de même de ton Jinchuriki

Kyuubi darda un regard vers Naruto, rien d'anormal hormis un regard trop prononcé sur Asuka

- arrête de la mater comme ça imbécile ! Tapa sur sa tête Kyuubi

- mais elle est…elle est… tellement belle….on dirait une fleur…

- une fleur qui a des épines d'ailleurs il me semble que Sasuke aussi en a et il est…fut interrompit Kyuubi

- je crois que je suis tombé amoureux ! Sourit bêtement Naruto

- quoooooooooooooi ?

- si belle… s'approcha d'elle Naruto

Asuka était un peu plus grande que lui et le regardait amusé, s'avancer une main tendue pour effleurer ses lèvres

- une seconde reviens ici blondinet ! Le tira en arrière Kyuubi

Naruto tomba sur le dos et Kyuubi s'asseyait sur lui, empêchant toute fuite

- qu'est-ce qui débloque chez toi ? Tu as trop sniffé de chakra ou quoi ?

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles kyu ! Maintenant laisse moi voir la jolie Asuka

- non !pas avant que tu n'aies répondu à mes questions

- fais vite alors !

- comment fais vite ? Ton amoureux t'en fait quoi ?

Il y eut un silence et Naruto éclata de rire à sa grande surprise

- qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kyuubi, tu sais très bien que tout le monde me déteste comment veux-tu que j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime qui plus est un garçon...je ne suis pas gay ! Ahahah !

Kyuubi, la rage montant, sentait ses babines se retrousser dévoilant ses crocs, après tout le cinéma qu'il lui avait fait à propos de Sasuke, il lui sortait qu'il ne le connaissait pas ?

Il lui asséna un coup de patte, griffant sa joue gauche, à sang.

- ça ne va pas la tête ? S'insurgea Naruto après avoir passé sa main sur sa joue et contempler le sang

- c'est toi qui ne va pas bien ! Tu m'as fait chier avec ton amour impossible avec ce benêt d'Uchiwa et maintenant tu prétends que ça a jamais existé ?

- tu m'énerves à la fin avec tes Sasuke, amour et patati et patata ! Je sais même pas qui c'est ce mec ! cria Naruto

Kyuubi se tut un instant et soupira, il ne pensait pas que cela irait si vite, ou du moins il espérait que le fait qu'il soit son Jinchuriki ralentirait le processus. Mais que cela se produise d'un coup comme ça…ah moins que la vision d'Asuka n'est était qu'un facteur déclencheur.

- écoute moi bien Naruto, c'est très important…tu n'es pas amoureux de cette fille

- bien sur que si

- non ! Ce n'est qu'une pâle copie de ce que ton cœur désir le plus au monde, crois moi elle n'a rien à lui envier

- c'est sympa pour moi, Kyuubi-sama. Fit faussement fâchée Asuka

- hum, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui, tu aimes Sasuke Uchiwa un mec psychorigide, insensible, asociale, qui ne pense qu'à la haine, la vengeance et qui trahirait n'importe qui pour arriver à ses fins.

- pourquoi j'aimerais un mec pareil ? Tu es cinglé ?

- c'est ça…ce n'est pas moi qui est couché… avec… murmura Kyuubi

- j'ai couché avec ce type ? S'effara Naruto

- deux fois et tu as eu deux enfants aussi, sanako et Ryuusuke

- de quoooiiiiii ? Tu me fais marcher c'est ça ?

- écoute Naruto tu as oublié les gens à l'extérieur de ce domaine, cet endroit provoque cet oubli, le temps si écoulant différemment, les visages s'éloignent de plus en plus de ton esprit, cela peut survenir rapidement ou non selon le niveau mentale du ninja, c'est une barrière que le domaine a mis en place pour le protéger, m'avoir eu dans ton corps toute ses années a au moins été bénéfique, tu as développé une grande résistance mentale.

- …

- un esprit faible ne peut pas pénétrer ce domaine, il oublierait jusqu'à son identité au bout de quelques heures ici, toi ça fait plus d'un an que tu y es et tu commences seulement à ressentir les effets, par exemple ce matin encore tu me parlais de ton rêve

- un rêve ?

- il y avait un renard noir et tu avais l'impression qu'il ressemblait à Sasuke, tu courais et n'arrivait jamais à l'atteindre, j'en reviens pas qu'il ait tout oublié d'un coup ! ragea le bijuu

- ça serait plus simple si j'effectuais un jutsu de métamorphose, non ? Je suis sûrement le déclencheur, puisqu'il tient temps à Sasuke. proposa Asuka voyant que le blond ne semblait guère convaincu par les dire de son Jinchuriki

- tu l'as vu récemment ? demanda Kyuubi, il lui faut une image très récente et un profil réaliste

- je l'ai vu il n'y a pas deux jours à Konoha ! Sourit-elle ravie de rendre service

- …

- quoi ? Arqua un sourcil interrogateur Asuka

- …pourquoi es-tu restée caché tout ce temps ?

- c'est le but de ma naissance Kyuubi-sama, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, je ne suis qu'une ombre au service du clan Uchiwa et je demeurais à jamais une ombre

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

La journée avait à peine commencé que déjà le temple était sans dessus dessous. Chaque sous-prêtresse s'évertuait à remettre toutes les choses à leur place. Ainsi bien entendu à réparer tout ce qui était cassé.

Et du boulot il y en avait. Tout ceci n'était pas la cause d'une tempête ou d'une guerre, non, ni même de Naruto, les jumeaux y étaient pour un peu mais la faute revenait principalement à Itachi.

Boom !

- Cette fois-ci j'en ai ma claque ! Arriva furibonde Kushina son grand sceptre à la main

Elle le fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête et envoya un brusque coup dans l'estomac de Minato

- Kushi. Larmoya-t-il

- la ferme ! Lui dégomma-t-elle un autre coup dans les parties génitales

Minato s'étala au sol et ne broncha plus

- Nous sommes désolée Kushina-san

- Kushina-san ? répéta celle-ci

Hors de ses gons elle réserva le même sort que celui de son mari à Itachi

- Pour toi c'est Yoko-sama, tu m'as bien compris Itachi ? Tendit-elle son bâton vers lui

- oui Yoko-sama !

- on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, Minato !

- oui ! Se redressa comme il put le blond

- Ceci est un temple ! Je conçois qu'Itachi doit s'entraîner après sa longue convalescence mais nous accueillons beaucoup de réfugier ces temps-ci, ils ont besoin d'avoir un endroit calme et religieux en leur temps de peine… sourit Kushina…Et il se trouve que c'est justement l'heure de l'office ! Le frappa-t-elle de nouveau

- désolé

- désolé ? De quoi ? Qu'Itachi détruise la moitié du temple chaque jour ? Ou que tu ne surveilles pas les jumeaux quand ils font des bêtises ?

- euh…..les deux ?

Il la vit lever de nouveau son bâton prêt à frapper. Il se jeta brusquement à ses pieds.

- Kushi…pardonne moi, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Pitié !

- pitié ? Murmura ébahi Itachi

- te pardonner…..c'est faisable…

- c'est vrai ? S'étonna Minato

- oui, tu vas faire pénitence, et le pardon tu le demanderas à Kyuubi-sama ! S'en alla-t-elle

- quoi ? Kushi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ?

- c'est vrai. Se stoppa-t-elle. J'ai oublié une chose, je vais m'assurer que tu fasses pénitence

Elle se retourna vers Minato un sourire aux lèvres

- Itachi…recule toi avec les enfants…fixa sa femme Minato

- quoi mais

- fais ce que je dis !

Itachi attrapa les jumeaux est les deux boules de poil et se recula

- Kushi…murmura Minato en s'avançant doucement vers elle

- silence ! Tendit-ellr son bras

- Kushi écoute moi…écoute ma voix…

De ses yeux il observait un fluide noir monter de sa poitrine et recouvrir la partie gauche de son visage. Ses yeux se teintèrent de noir et un rictus apparut.

- Kushi, calme toi…écoute moi…

- j'en assez de tes piaillements…leva-t-elle son bras…pourquoi ne veux-tu donc pas te TAIRE ?

De sa manche sortit un fluide noir qui enveloppa Minato

- la ferme minable, il est temps pour toi de faire pénitence ahahah…. Quitta la pièce Kushina

Itachi et les jumeaux restaient silencieux devant cette masse noire qui s'élevait du sol.

- Minato-san

- ne t'approche surtout p….

Itachi attrapa un kunai et se rua vers le chef de l'Akatsuki ne faisant fit de sa mise en garde, quand la sphère explosa. Il se retrouva éjecter contre le mur près de Ryuusuke et sanako. Ne laissant plus que Minato qui tomba à genoux

- mi-MINATO-SAN ? Se précipita-t-il

Il le recueillit dans ses bras

- tu t'en fais…pour moi ? Sourit le blond, c'est étrange

- que…que s'est-il passé ?

- ou alors…c'est un rêve ? Elle m'a vraiment tuer….cette fois ?

- vous êtes vivant !

- alors elle a eu pitié. Se redressa Minato

- qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tendit la main Itachi pour frôler son cou

- n'y touche surtout pas ! Le poussa brusquement Minato

- pourquoi ? que vous a-t-elle fait ?

- c'est « pénitence » la marque noire du coté sombre. Toucha son cou Minato, où se trouvait un lien noir

- le coté sombre, les ténèbres qu'il y a en chacun de nous ?

- pas exactement, cette marque appartient à une vieille prêtresse du nom de Kyuichi, Les rouleaux du temple disent qu'il y a des siècles la plus serviable et bienveillante des grandes prêtresses que le temple de Kyuubi ai jamais connu fut déchirée par la haine

-…

- la guerre, était aux portes du temple principale, chaque village adorateur du Kyuubi avait été massacré, les portes cédèrent et les jeunes prêtresses moururent par millier, maculant de sang le temple…Chiyuki du nom de la grande prêtresse de l'époque aurait prié sans relâche le dieu Kyuubi, l'implorant de lui donner la force de faire cesser cette extermination.

- Le dieu Kyuubi enragé aurait répondu a sa demande et lui aurait donné les ténèbres qu'elle ne possédait pas, les pires ténèbres, celle du dieu lui-même. Il est dit que Chiyuki se transforma cette nuit là en Kyuichi, une âme débordante de haine, elle purifia le temple en ne cessant d'en appeler à la « pénitence », chaque corps touché par ce fluide est donné en pâture au dieu Kyuubi qui consuma leur âme, c'est l'ultime servante du dieu Renard, La voleuse d'âme.

Minato observa la goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de la tempe d'Itachi

- mais c'est une légende, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

- comment ça

- il y a plus de quinze ans maintenant, une femme du nom de Shanuki a tenté de tuer Yoko à l'intérieur même du temple, ses yeux se sont teintés rouge et j'entendis le mot « pénitence » avec une voix grave et bestiale.

- la voleuse d'âme ?

- non, ce n'était pas elle, c'était pire que cela

- pire ?

- c'était Kyuubi lui-même, j'ignore comment il a pris possession d'elle alors que nous venions de le sceller dans Naruto mais il l'a fait, alors que « pénitence » se repaîtrai lentement de l'âme de Shanuki, Kushina s'est mise à hurler en se tenant la tête, « pénitence » disparut et la jeune femme aussi

- Kyuubi a pris possession de Yoko-sama ?

- oui mais le pire c'est que cette femme qui a disparu dans la nature est toujours en vie

- donc Yoko-sama est la voleuse d'âme ?

- non ce n'est pas elle, enfin c'est ce qu'a prétendu Kyuubi, pour soi-disant la protéger il aurait déversé une goutte de sa haine dans son corps.

- où est la voleuse d'âme ?

- Kyuubi l'a scellé à demi dans un objet, il a dit que cet objet protégerait ce qui saurait regarder la mort en face et dont la foi serait inébranlable.

- …

- Ahahahah mais va savoir si c'est vrai ! Se mit à rire Minato

- je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, vrai ou pas ce truc noir est bien là et Yoko-sama n'est pas dans son état normal.

- Elle n'a pas pu me tuer comme elle n'a pas pu tuer Shanuki, mais à l'inverse ce lien autour de mon cou ne va faire que ronger mon chakra, je ne vais pas pouvoir te servir d'ennemi dans ton entraînement

- comment l'enlever ?

- l'enlever ? À mon avis seul Kyuubi sait le faire, il n'y a qu'a attendre que Naruto et lui revienne si je ne meurs pas avant… sourit Minato en se relevant

- ça vous fait sourire? N'en revint pas Itachi, la perspective de votre mort prochaine vous laisse de marbre ?

- je ne dirais pas ça, simplement que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Yoko-sama doit pouvoir contacter Naruto là où il est parti !

- quand bien même si elle sait le faire, je te rappelle que Yoko n'est pas elle, c'est l'esprit de haine

- Kyuichi ?

- non, Kyuichi n'est qu'un nom que c'est donné cette âme de haine lorsqu'elle résidait dans le corps de Chiyuki, tu pourrais aussi bien l'appeler Koyo là quoi que ça le fait pas du tout ahah, Seul Kyuubi connait le véritable nom de la voleuse d'âme.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Les jours défilaient pour nos compagnons sans qu'il ne se doute du danger bien plus grand qui se profilait dans un horizon lointain.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Les jours avaient passé mais lui n'avait pas lâché un mot. Epuisé et débordant d'impatience il avait acquis la capacité qui l'aiderait à vaincre son frère, Itachi Uchiwa.

Il n'avait aucune joie à ôter la vie de la personne qu'il aimait tant, de celui qui fut le seul à le regarder avant Naruto. Mais la fierté du clan Uchiwa est plus grande que tout, elle est leur force depuis la nuit des temps. Venger le clan était tout ce qui l'importait.

Alors qu'il ramassait ses kunai et son tee-shirt Naraki n'en démordit pas et revint à l'assaut.

- tu ne m'as pas répondu Sasuke.

- et moi je n'ai pas l'intention de te répondre.

- soit c'est ton choix, tu es donc prêt à en assumer les conséquences à ce que je vois.

- il n'y a aucune conséquence avec cette question totalement sans intérêt. Enfila son tee-shirt le brun

- tiens donc, moi je vais t'en donner une. J'espère que tu y as pensé, mais je doute que le grand Uchiwa que tu es n'y ai pas songé, ça saute aux yeux

- abrège

- Naruto est là-bas

- et ?

- que feras-tu s'il s'interpose ?

- …

Sasuke ne sut que répondre, elle l'avait pris au piège et il n'y avait pas pensé. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Mais la réponse lui sauta soudain au yeux et son sourire fit fronçer les sourcils de sa gardienne

- Naruto ne feras pas ça

- et comment peux-tu en être si certain ?

- il sait que c'est le but de toute ma vie

- je ne parierai pas là-dessus

- la ferme tu ne sais rien de notre relation à Naruto et moi ! S'emporta Sasuke

- tiens donc maintenant vous avez une relation ? fit espiègle Naraki

- tsch !

- tu t'es pris à ton propre piège, alors quelle genre de relation ?

- rivaux, tu es satisfaite maintenant ?

- C'est un début mais je n'y crois pas, je doute que ce soit le sentiment que tu éprouveras en découvrant son corps sans vie au temple.

Sasuke disparut et réapparut au dessus de sa gardienne la menaçant d'un kunai sur sa gorge

- pourquoi serait-il mort ?

- tiens je pressens déjà que vous n'êtes plus rivaux. S'en amusa Naraki

- répond ! Pourquoi Naruto serait-il mort ?

- tu devrais le savoir toi-même, ton cher frère fait parti de l'Akatsuki, et cette Akatsuki est au temple de Kyuubi. Qui sait, il a peut-être déjà rendu l'âme…

Sasuke ne tint plus et lui enfonça le kunai

- que crois-tu faire là ?

- il n'y a pas…de sang…se recula Sasuke en observant son kunai…qu'es-tu réellement ?

- tellement de haine dans ton cœur dont je peux me repaître, se lécha les babines Naraki. Je ne peux pas mourir… je peux sentir la peur te submerger, si délicieuse…

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le groupe de l'Akatsuki arriva finalement à l'auberge qu'avait cité Kisame, tandis que chacun prenait place dans ses quartiers, que Kakuzu choisisse d'être avec Kisame, Deidara avec Hidan et Sasori.

Kisame ne cessait de fixer la fenêtre perdu dans ses pensées

- qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- rien Kakuzu

Celui-ci s'approcha et mira au dehors, à quelques kilomètres de là s'étendait une brume noire-rougeâtre

- ce sont les brumes carmines ?

- oui, elles sont plus imposantes que la dernière fois, je ne pensais pas y revenir un jour.

Grn…grn…grn…grn…

- c'est quoi ce bruit ? Chercha Kakuzu

- c'est Samehada, elle a faim je reviens

- je ne comprendrais jamais comment une épée peut manger quelque chose surtout du chakra…le regarda-t-il partir

Kisame sortit et longea les couloirs

- Kisame ! Attend moi !

- Sasori ?

- me laisse pas avec ses deux là je vais devenir dingue !

- ce n'est pas mon problème si vous ne savez pas vous entendre

- excuse nous de ne pas être comme ton maître Itachi

- Itachi n'est pas mon maître

- soit alors comment expliques-tu cette relation étrange que tu as avec lui ? Croisa les bras Sasori

- je me sens juste bien, c'est tout, il me comprend et moi aussi je le comprends, toi en revanche tu ne comprendras jamais… expliqua-t-il d'une voix monotone en se détournant de lui et reprenant son chemin

- très bien reste dans ton coin alors ! vous êtes tous des cons de toute manière !

Kisame ne releva pas et s'enfonça dans la forêt environnante.

Grn...grn…grn…grn…

- patiente encore un peu Samehada, ça arrive. Se stoppa dans une petite clairière kisame

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

A peine l'aube d'un autre jour fut levé que ses assaillants l'avaient retrouvée. Elle courait à perdre haleine se tenant le flanc droit ensanglanté.

- ça ne sert à rien de te cacher petit lapin rose ! Cria une voix en écho dans la forêt

Sakura continua de courir, elle n'en pouvait plus et perdait trop de sang. Elle se stoppa soudain écoutant les bruits de la forêt cherchant à quelle distance ils se trouvaient d'elle.

Aucun son ne lui parvint

- je l'ai semé… s'appuya-t-elle contre un arbre

Elle releva sa veste et examina l'ampleur des dégâts, elle entendit le bruit d'un ruisseau et s'y rendit. L'eau fraiche la désaltéra et lui servit à nettoyer la plaie quelque peu. Elle avait perdu son sac lors de l'affrontement plutôt dans la nuit. Heureusement elle s'en était sortie avec cette simple blessure.

Mais elle ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps comme ça

- vilain petit lapin rose

Sakura releva les yeux et vit l'eau s'élever et prendre la forme d'un de ses assaillants. Elle amorça un geste sur la gauche pour fuir une nouvelle fois mais une main noire énorme l'agrippa à la cheville.

- bien joué les garçons…arriva la jeune femme en s'accroupissant devant elle….alors alors, tu vas être bien gentille et nous conduire au Jinchuriki de Kyuubi

- connais pas sale garce, tu n'as qu'à le cherche toi même ! Lui cracha à la figure Sakura

Celle-ci s'essuya énervée

- ne joue à ce petit jeu là avec moi sinon

- sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire pleurer ? Ria d'elle Sakura

- sinon ta charmante blessure va s'aggraver ! Appuya sur son flanc le manieur d'eau.

- AARGH ! D'accord, d'accord…je vais vous le dire…

- voilà qui est raisonnable. Agrippa les cheveux de Sakura la jeune femme pour relever sa tête

Sakura attrapa un rouleau dans la petite sacoche qui lui restait. Un bras noir la retint brusquement et s'en empara

- pas d'idée stupide

- c'est une…carte…

L'homme noir la lança à la femme qui déplia au sol le rouleau devant Sakura

- tu te fiches de moi c'est un sceau

- c'est…une protection…pour les informations… laissez moi juste l'enlever...

La jeune femme fit un signe de tête et l'homme noir libéra le bras de Sakura. Elle se redressa à genou avec difficulté et effectua plusieurs signes

- tu en as encore pour longtemps ? S'impatienta-t-elle

- non j'ai presque fini….

Sakura abattit ses mains sur le sceau et afficha un sourire narquois tandis que celui-ci brillait

- pauvre conne…murmura Sakura en disparaissant, ne laissant qu'un rouleau vierge

- un portail la chienne !

- elle peut être n'importe où maintenant. Se releva l'homme noir

- non, elle est trop affaiblie pour pouvoir se projeter sur une grande distance

- au lieu de blablater repère-la. Fit le deuxième

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se concentra

- elle n'est pas loin

- ça nous aide beaucoup

- elle se déplace très lentement à environ un kilomètre vers le sud

- Okay, allons lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto resta assis attendant la transformation de cette Asuka en soi-disant la personne qu'il aimait et avec qui il avait eu des enfants. Enfin pour lui c'était complètement absurde qu'une chose pareille puisse se produire après tout son cœur balançait à l'instant même pour la ravissante Asuka.

- alors ? S'impatienta Naruto

- Silence laisse-la se concentrer ! Tempêta Kyuubi

Quelque seconde après Asuka se métamorphosa en Sasuke

- alors ça ne t'évoque rien ? pria Kyuubi

Naruto resta de marbre en voyant la personne. Puis soudain tilta

- tu l'as reconnu ?

- non mais il a l'air d'un gros con borné ahahah ! Se marra Naruto

- imbécile ! C'est un gros con et toi aussi par la même occasion essaie l'autre version Asuka

- oui

Sur Sasuke apparut des oreilles de chat et une queue

- et maintenant ? Toujours pas de lumière dans ton cerveau rachitique ? fit sarcastique Kyuubi

- il…il….est trop mimi comme ça aahahahahahah ! ça casse complètement son image ahahahahah !

Kyuubi soupira, ce petit jeu commençait à l'énerver, mais Naruto ne devait pas oublier sinon il ne se souviendrait de rien dans le monde réelle, il lui fallait un point d'attache de souvenirs. Sasuke était ce point, entre sa promotion, leurs aventures, les missions, les enfants…tout….Sasuke est le centre de tout chez Naruto. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui, pourquoi un être si compliqué…

- Kyuubi-sama vous me permettez ?

- ces mots sonnent bizarre dans cette bouche, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire au juste ? À moins que…non c'est une mauvaise idée ! Comprit Kyuubi en voyant son regard

- qu'est-ce qui est une mauvaise idmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sasuke venait d'embrasser Naruto à pleine bouche. Après avoir réalisé Naruto le repoussa brusquement et cracha au sol

- ça ne va pas la tête ? C'est dégueulasse !

- je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Soupira de nouveau le bijuu

Asuka retrouva sa forme de jeune femme et fit une mine désolée.

- Cela n'a rien déclenché, il est trop attaché au vrai, un clone ne le trompera pas. fit désolée Asuka

- au vrai ? Mais vous êtes tous devenus dingues ? S'égosilla Naruto

- laissons ça de côté peut-être aura-t-il un flash qui sait…plus rien ne me surprend avec lui

- que faisiez-vous ?

- il devait séparer l'eau de ce lac, allez dépêche toi de te mettre au boulot fainéant ! Lui asséna un coup de queue Kyuubi

Naruto se mit à la tâche en gardant une oreille attentive à leur discussion

- tu n'aurais pas vu Vulpes par hasard ?

- Si je l'ai croisée au temple sacré, il nous attend là-bas. Sourit Asuka, pour ça Naruto doit se dépêcher

- hein, pourquoi ça ?

- reste concentré andouille ! Lui planta ses griffes dans les fesses Kyuubi

- yaaaaaa !

- parce que Sasuke va bientôt venir, j'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras ! Explosa de joie Asuka

- Asuka un peu de tenue, n'oublie pas qui tu es

- un nom ne forgera pas ma personnalité !

- tiens donc on s'y tromperait

- qu'est-ce que tu as dit Kyuubi-sama ?

- moi rien ahahah

- pourquoi ce Sasuke va-t-il venir ? Questionna Naruto en tentant de garder ouvert le petit sillon minuscule qu'il avait créé.

- pour toi quelle question ! S'accroupissait souriante Asuka, il te court après pour sûr ! bien qu'Itachi ne soit qu'un prétexte !

- il…me court après…murmura Naruto

- ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Le fixa Kyuubi

- non….je ne crois pas…j'ai juste eu une drôle de sensation…. Je dois avoir faim

- abruti reprend ton entraînement !

- oui chef !

Les jours s'écoulèrent, tandis que Kyuubi somnolait devant l'incompétence grandissante de Naruto, Asuka observait minutieusement Naruto, de jour comme de nuit il essayait s'en relâche.

- dis moi Naruto pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas avec tes mains, le faire par la distance est encore un trop haut niveau pour toi

- oui mais Kyuubi veut que je le fasse

- je t'ai longtemps observé Naruto, depuis ta naissance

- alors tu as remarqué que je suis maladroit

- ta maladresse n'est que le reflet de ton chakra et de tes sentiments

Devant son regard perdu, elle sourit

- vois-tu ces étoiles dans le ciel ?

- oui

- elles sont inaccessible, pourtant nous savons apprécier leur beauté, nous avons même réussi à leur trouver une utilité bien que nous ne pouvions les toucher…tu es comme ses étoiles Naruto

- que veux-tu dire ?

- brillant de toute splendeur, de gentillesse d'amour pour les autres mais la peur qui t'habite forme un bouclier de méfiance que peu de personne savent franchir.

- quelle est le rapport avec le chakra?

- ton chakra est particulier comme pour certaines personnes dans ce monde, la peur, la tristesse, l'anxiété sont autant de facteurs qui déstabilisent ton chakra, à l'inverse, l'amour, la joie, le courage sont des alliés de poids dans tes combats…tes souvenirs aussi influencent ton chakra

- je ne sais plus pourquoi je m'entraine…pour Kyuubi et vulpes mais c'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, est-ce que c'est ce Sasuke ?

- oui, Sasuke est beaucoup plus important pour toi que tu ne le penses en se moment. Observa les étoiles Asuka …et j'en sais quelque chose

- qui es-tu Asuka ?

- moi ? Je suis une ombre du passé qui surgit dans le présent est qui pressente le futur. Je suis puissante pourtant jamais je n'en ai eu besoin réellement pour protéger quelque chose pourtant j'ai les biens les plus précieux à mes yeux.

- pourquoi dis-tu être une ombre ?

- je suis une gardienne Naruto, une gardienne de l'ombre, je protège la lumière de l'avenir.

- une gardienne ? Alors tu as toi aussi un animal ?

- oui Kirana est ma panthère

- quel bijuu protèges-tu ?

- le plus malheureux des bijuu.

- qui ?

- dis moi tu n'étais pas censé t'entraîner ?

- si mais je n'y arrive pas

- ah oui, c'est ce que je voulais t'expliquer renforce le chakra dans ta main et aspire les particules dans l'air

- que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

- créer une épée de chakra, une épée de vent.

- une épée de vent….oui mais en quoi va-t-elle m'aider à trancher l'eau ?

- une épée de vent est comme une antenne à vent, elle va attirer le vent à elle, ton chakra te servira à le manier.

- je peux vraiment créer une chose comme celle là ?

- oui, ce n'est pas la seule tu sais, il existe aussi celle en Mukoton, et Raiton à l'inverse les épées de Suiton et Katon ne sont pas envisageable

- je vais essayer

Naruto se concentra et rapidement la lame de vent se créa

- n'oublie pas que tu as plus de faciliter à le créer ici.

- oui

Naruto fixa la lame de vent dans sa main, il sentait le vent s'y engouffrer sous une spirale invisible et incessante. Il marcha sur le lac et planta lentement la lame dans l'eau. Rapidement un tourbillon d'eau se créa autour.

- l'important c'est d'y croire Naruto ! lui cria Asuka

Il fit un mouvement brusque du bras. Une vague d'eau se déchaina sur le rivage trempant Kyuubi jusqu'au os. Asuka avait de justesse esquivé et s'amusait de voir à présent Kyuubi grincheux et ressemblant à un vieux matou mouillé.

- NARUTOO !

Crrc…crrrrrrrrrrc…..Crrrrrrrrc…

- c'est quoi ce bruit ? Écouta Naruto

- Reculer vous ! hurla Kyuubi en courant vers eux

Quelque seconde après, l'arbre gigantesque sous lequel il s'y trouvait s'écroula dans l'eau

- Waaaah ! Tu as vu ça Kyu ? S'enthousiasma le blond

- oui, un si bel arbre, quel tristesse…soupira le bijuu en disant ses adieux à une branche ombragé si confortable

- Quoi mais enfin je viens de

- C'est toi qui lui as appris ça Asuka ? Tu es folle ? Ragea Kyuubi en sautant sur la jeune femme fou furieux

- je voulais juste l'aider Kyuubi-sama ! Trembla-t-elle

- c'est quoi le problème ? Tu voulais que je sois plus fort non ? Croisa les bras Naruto

- je t'interdis d'utiliser cette technique !

- pourquoi ça ? J'ai enfin une nouvelle technique !

- c'est trop dangereux, tu ne savais même pas que tu avais coupé cette arbre, tu ne connais pas l'ampleur des dégâts que peut créer cette technique, il te sera facile d'ôter la vie involontairement même à une personne qui t'es allié !

- d'abord le Rasen-shuriken et maintenant celle là ? Je suis censé faire quoi moi hein ?

- la ferme ! hurla Kyuubi

- Non c'est toi qui va la fermer pour une fois ! S'égosilla Naruto, j'en ai assez qu'on me dicte ma conduite je suis un adulte !

- alors conduis toi en tant que tel !

- je le fais déjà !

- non, chaque jour je fais du baby-sitting, ce n'est pas un Jinchuriki que j'ai c'est un bébé ! Disparut énervé le bijuu

- bon vent !

- Naruto…ça va ?

- non ça ne va pas ! Cria t-il sur Asuka, j'ai perdu la seule personne qui m'est jamais écoutée et comprise ! Je…je….je suis un idiot…kyu a raison je ne suis qu'un bébé pleurnichard…snif…snif…

- Naruto

Le blond tourna son regard plein de larmes vers elle et fut surpris de la voir sourire

- Prouve lui que tu peux te passer de lui, gagne le temple et prend le rouleau.

Ces mots que venait à peine de prononcer Asuka avait une lointaine saveur amer.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Une angoisse le pris sans réellement savoir pourquoi. C'était sa gardienne, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur d'elle. Néanmoins elle lui faisait peur. L'absence de sang avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, qu'elle se nourisse de ses ténèbres aussi mais étrangement les mots « je ne peux pas mourir » lui provoquait la plus grande peur.

Bien qu'il aurait du s'en réjouir, si elle ne pouvait pas mourir, il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de son sort.

- c'est bien que tu es peur. S'assit la gardienne

- je n'ai pas peur ! tenta de le cacher sasuke en se relevant pour lui faire face

- sasuke, nous partagons le même corps, et je la sens ta peur…mais rassure toi seul un fou n'aurait pas peur.

- et en quoi est-ce une bonne chose ?

- ta mère était emplie de peur

- maman ?

- oui, terrorisée, chaque jour de son existence

- pourquoi aurait-elle eu peur ? elle n'avait rien à craindre ! c'était une grande kunoichi du clan uchiwa !

- tu es bien naif sasuke, la peur est naturelle quand l'on sait aimer. Ou plutôt quand l'on aime. La peur de perdre ses enfants, la peur de la mort, la peur du combat, la peur de la maladie, la peur de souffrir, la peur de sa gardienne, la peur de ne pas savoir protéger naruto, la peur de la peur elle-même. C'est tout ceci qu'avait mikoto. Et j'en suis devenu si puissante mais je dois dire que ça n'est en rien comparable a la force que j'ai acquise durant ses années de latence dans ton corps

- protéger naruto ?

- oui, c'est vrai que tu étais plongé dans ta paranoia quand je l'ai dit, je suis la gardienne du kyuubi je suis chargée de le contrôler et de le protéger ça tu le sais, mais toi ton rôle c'est de protéger coute que coute naruto, une chose au moins que tu sais faire naturellement.

- ca ne me surprend pas… ça explique pourquoi maman avait ce tatouage de renard dans le dos.

- tu l'auras un jour aussi. Quand tu auras fait la confirmation du gardien au temple.

- je ne veux pas de ce truc ridicule !

- ridicule ? c'est un lien entre toi et le protéger.

- je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! j'ai déjà un lien avec naruto et personne ne peux comprendre ce lien !

- bien, alors tu comprends certainement pourquoi ton clan a été sacrifié

- itachi les as massacré ! il n'y a rien à comprendre c'est un traître !

- un traître qui t'aida bien des fois et qui t'as aimé plus que tout pourquoi crois-tu être encore en vie ?

- il a eu pitié et cette pitié lui causera sa perte

- il n'y a pas a dire tu es naif, avant de tuer ton frère, demande lui donc pourquoi il les a tous tué. Commença à disparaître Naraki

- où vas-tu ?

- ne l'as-tu pas dit toi-même, nous allons tuer Itachi Uchiwa. N'oublie pas sasuke, le véritable sens du mot peur.

Sasuke resta quelques secondes immobile et silencieux fixant le ciel bleu.

- J'arrive Naruto. Je vais te faire payer pour avoir tenter de sceller mon sharingan et mes souvenirs. Serra très fort son kunai sasuke, cette fois-ci j'ai la puissance qu'il me fallait, kyuubi ne te servira à rien.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Fixant le ciel bleu qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle se mordait la lèvre à l'approche de cette masse nuageuse à l'horizon. Elle n'annonçait rien de bon et certainement pas un orage. La porte claqua et elle pivota sur son siège.

- du nouveau ?

- pas grand-chose et pas très réjouissant tsunade-sama.

- raconte moi. Orodonna tsunade en croisant ses bras.

- l'équipe de shikamaru ont retrouvé la trace de sakura mais elle est poursuivie par trois individus plus puissant qu'elle, ils les poursuivent en espérant rapidement la trouver

- quoi d'autre ?

- Kakashi-san est revenu de la frontière de suna, a priori rien d'inquiétant de ce côté là, le village du sable se porte bien par contre la troupe de l'anbu du côté du pays de la foudre ont noté des mouvements militaires

- il nous attaque ?

- non a première vue il rassemble leur troupe en vue d'une autre bataille

- une autre ? laquelle ? le pays de l'eau ?

- non, ceux postés là-bas disent que le pays de l'eau prépare aussi ses troupes mais rien ne laisse paraître qu'il vont s'attaquer.

- notre ennemi invisible, peut-être vont-ils attaquer le temple de kyuubi

- c'est une éventualité

- et merde dire que nous ne savons même pas où il est ! c'est un comble alors que c'est notre jinchuriki !

- je ne pense pas qu'il sache où se situe le temple de kyuubi mais nos anbu au pays de l'eau ont remarqué une ile au large du pays de l'eau, un immense temple y est construit, ça ressemblait plus à un petit pays.

- mmm…jiraya est revenu du pays des neiges hier, avec des membres que la princesse nous envoie….dis à jiraya, Kakashi, kurenai, gai et asuma de partir avec sasuke, jiraya sera le chef de groupe

- mais tsunade sama

- quoi ?

- sasuke est parti il y a deux heures.

- eh merde ! balanca-t-elle son siège dans la vitre, la brisant

- calmez vous

- me calmer ? me calmer ? tu vois cette file indienne à l'entrée de la porte nord ?

- oui

- ce sont les tous les pélerins qui viennent de toutes les région pour la fête des fleurs, elle va bientôt arriver et il le savent, ils ne cessent d'affluer, tenjo est même obliger de construire d'autres baraquements de bois. La prêtresse n'est pas encore arrivée, naruto a disparu, l'akatsuki a volé des bijuu et s'est installé au temple, les pays font des mouvements militaires, la moitié de mes ninjas est ailleurs pour surveiller nos frontières quand à ces nuages au loin il m'inquiète énormément ! et tu voudrais que je me calme ?

- je suis désolée

- tais-toi ! dis au ninja de retour de mission de se tenir sur le qui-vive tu peux disposer

Shizune s'inclina et quitta la pièce

- bordel naruto où es-tu ?

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- au vue de la crise que nous a faite Kushina nous allons changer de tactique

- ça ne sert à rien mieux vaut que je laisse tomber, je mérite la vengance de sasuke.

Minato abattit son poing sur le tête d'Itachi

- cesse de dire des âneries

- ce n'est que la réalité, comment voulez-vous que je combatte sasuke sans mon sharingan ? déjà qu'il a une gardienne, mais il a le mangekyou et moi j'ai quoi ? un sharingan qui essaie de me tuer et de tuer les autres !

- c'est pour ça que nous allons changer de tactique, je vais t'apprendre une série de signe qui consistera à te faire retourner dans le passé

- hein ?

- avec ça tu retrouveras ton sharingan de lorsque tu était jeune, pas dangereux et une vision claire. L'effet est temporaire et consomme énormément de chakra.

- comment avez-vous

- c'est un secret de famille mais je ne peux que t'apprendre les bases, tu n'as pas mon sang et par conséquent tu ne peux avoir que ce qui est passé, ainsi que le temps de cette technique qui est très raccourci.

- euh…d'accord… n'était pas très convaincu itachi

- observe moi bien

Itachi s'assied à côté des jumeaux et mira minato. Itachi eu du mal à suivre les mouvements sans son sharingan, d'ailleurs, quatre ou cinq signes lui échappèrent. La vitesse de minato ne cessait de l'épater. Quelques instants après dans un pof il se transforma en un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, une longue tignasse blonde dans le dos, habillé de ride sur le visage.

- eh ? c'est un jutsu de métamorphose ?

- non, de vieillissement, regarde cela maintenant

Il effectua d'autres signes, et cette fois-ci minato avait l'apparence d'un garçon de quinze ans.

- tu vois la différence ?

- oui

Itachi se leva et minato prit sa place entre les jumeaux qui attentif observaient leur tonton itachi. Minato reffectua les signes lentement pour que le brun les enregistre correctement.

Itachi se lança confiant, il avait toujours eu un grand sens de la compréhension et une rapidité d'apprentissage. Mais le nom uchiwa ne fait pas tout et lors de son première essaie, Sanako et Ryusuke éclatère de rire en voyant leur oncle enfoui sous une cape noir aux nuages rouges.

Minato se leva et souleva la cape amusé

- alors tu es retourné en enfance ?

Minato annula le jutsu, itachi redevint lui-même essouflé

- ce truc m'a vidé mon chakra.

- c'est pour ça que je veux que tu le concentres sur tes yeux, ça te prendra moins de chakra. T'inquiète pas tu vas y arriver, et puis si ça ne va pas quand sasuke arrive, je demanderai à dark kushina de lui faire sa fête. Ahahahahahahah

- ce n'est pas drôle minato-san !

- la vie est courte, il faut bien rire. Passa sa main sur son cou minato, sentant le lien autour de sa gorge qui se resserrer. Allez réessaie !

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto resta quatre jours à fixer le lac, ressassant ce qui c'était passé entre lui et kyuubi ainsi que les paroles troublantes d'Asuka. Il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait pas ce qui pouvait manquer.

Qui pouvait bien être ce garçon nommé sasuke, et pour couronner le tout il avait un horrible pressentiment.

- Asuka

- oui ? apparut-elle à ses côtés

- emmène moi au temple

- tu es enfin décidé ?

- oui, il me faut ce rouleau, je le sens.

- Très bien, suis moi. Se mit à courir la brune

Naruto la suivit dans sa course folle à travers les plaines, les forêts, les montagnes. Jusqu'à finalement trouver un cratère rocailleux d'un diamètre immense rempli de lave, à plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas, en son centre se tenait un pic de roche avec au sommet une petite maison en bois.

Pour couronner le tout des vents violents avaient lieu

- c'est ici ?

- oui, le temple sacré. Vas-y et ramène le rouleau

- où est le pont ?

- le pont ? il n'y en a jamais eu

- comment je traverse ?

- la est toute la difficulté, seul un disciple de ce monde et maître de l'air peut traverser.

- mmm

- tu abandonnes ? s'en amusa asuka en grimpant sur l'unique arbre près du cratère.

- non mais ce cratère a l'air de bientôt exploser non ?

- Ryareos a toujours demeuré sous cette forme.

- Ryareos ?

- c'est le nom de cette montagne, n'oublie pas de croire en toi Naruto

- …

- l'important c'est d'y croire. N'arrête jamais d'y croire

Naruto fixa le temple à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui. Comment arriver jusque là-bas ? voyons Asuka a dit que seul un disciple de ce monde pourrait traverser, ce qui signifie certainement pourquoi kyuubi l'a entrainé à la gravité. Mais le maître de l'air…que cela voulait-il bien dire, fallait-il une maîtrise du vent…

- as-tu un kunai et une corde ? leva les yeux vers elle naruto

- tu n'as le droit à rien, hormis ton chakra.

Cela signifiait qu'il fallait traverser avec le chakra.

- j'y vais ! se concentra naruto

- si tu tombes tu ne pourras pas sortir grâce à des clones, ton chakra sera absorbé dès que tu descendras sous ces rafales de vent.

- c'est gentil de prévenir

- de rien.

Naruto prit une grande inspiration et posa un pied dans le vide

- concentration…..concentration…murmurait-il pour lui-même

Il oscillait dangereusement dans le vide, et le vent n'arrangeait en rien ses affaires. Il marchait sur l'eau alors pourquoi pas sur l'air ?

En théorie ça devait marcher mais en pratique, les instabilités des courants étaient très fortes en l'occurrence. Aspirer les particules de chakra contenues dans les vents et créer de petits coussins d'air auraient très bien fonctionné si les vents n'étaient pas aléatoire.

A peine quelques mètres de franchis qu'un trou d'air survint. Plus rien n'alimentait son moyen de traverser et il entama alors une chute vertigineuse.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH ! !

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o& **

Enragé il avait quitté naruto pour se réfugier auprès de vulpes.

- encore une crise d'amoureux ? sauta d'une branche vulpes à l'arrivée du bijuu mécontent

- désolé je te dérange ?

- non, juste tes ondes meurtrières qui trouble ma concentration

- ah…désolé, j'ai rencontré Asuka, elle est ici, enfin avec naruto

- je sais

- pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ?

- pour dire quoi ? elle est moi ne nous sommes pour ainsi dire jamais rencontrés, quel intérêt aurais-je à faire preuve d'un tel égoisme ?

- égoisme ? vulpes tu es toujours enfermé dans l'ombre, votre relation est au-delà des mots, vous vous comprenez sans même vous parlez…d'ailleurs ça me rappelle quelqu'un… soupira le bijuu

- arrête kyuubi, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce à quoi est condamné asuka, je ne veux pas la voir souffrir plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

- tu es un idiot, naruto a sûrement du déteindre sur toi

- non, je suis réaliste

- je dirais plutôt que tu te voiles la face si tu veux tellement qu'elle soit heureuse parles-en à naruto, il saura quoi faire

- quoi faire ? il a tout oublier à part toi et moi !

- ah, tu es déjà au courant.

- oui vu que c'est moi qui partage son corps en ce moment.

- tu finiras forcément par la voir

- oui mais je tiens à ce que ce soit juste le temps du sceau et ensuite elle

- chut !

- quoi

- tais toi…tu n'entends pas un bruit

- un bruit ?

__

- c'est naruto ! s'élanca le biju en direction du cri

- kyuubi ! attends moi kyuubi ! le suivit le renard dorée.. comment se fait-il que je ne l'entende pas moi ?

- comment veux-tu que je le sache ? accéléra le biju

Il courut plus vite que le vent et quelques secondes plus tard il arriva au cratère

- naruto ? Narutooo ! où est-tu ? s'inquièta le bijuu

- il est tombé dans le cratère. Sourit asuka

Kyuubi n'attendit pas une seconde et sauta il finit par apercevoir naruto dans sa chute

- kyuubi ! cria celui-ci en l'apercevant

Kyuubi plus lourd que le blond rattrapa la distance qui les séparait

- accroche toi à mes queues imbécile !

- et maintenant ? comment on remonte ? le chakra n'adhère pas j'ai essayé !

- t'inquiète pas de ça. sourit le bijuu en sortant ses griffes.

- ah oui ? bah vois-tu je m'inquiète quand même ! on est bientôt à la lave ! paniqua le blond

- la ferme ! laisse moi me concentrer, tendit ses pattes kyuubi. Il faut que j'atteigne la paroi

- kyuubi !

- ça y est presque

- on va mourir ! on va mourir !

- encore un peu, juste un peu

Naruto qui voyait la lave bouillante se rapprocher dangeureusement sauta de kyuubi contre la paroi

- attrape mon pied !

Le bijuu s'exécuta et planta ses griffes dans la cheville de naruto. Avec l'élan de l'uzumaki kyuubi fut attiré complètement vers la paroi, ils la dégringolèrent maintenant. Kyuubi planta ses griffes et récupéra le blond inconscient avec ses queues. Il remonta le cratère rapidement. Sautant et plantant ses griffes. Il arriva finalement au sommet épuisé et déposa son jinchuriki au sol.

- naruto tu m'entends ? naruto !

- je suis pas sourd…

- bordel asuka qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de… se tut le bijuu

Asuka et vulpes se fixaient.

- Vulpes-sama ! se prosterna-t-elle, je voulais tellement vous rencontrer !

- kyuubi, je m'en vais. Déclara vulpes

- quoi mais vulpes-sama !

- on traite pas un fille comme ça. Murmura naruto. Tu es peut-être balaise mais ça te donne pas le droit de faire comme si elle n'était pas là.

- tais toi imbécile tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses. Lui asséna un gentil coup de queue kyuubi, de peur de le tuer

- tu ne sais rien d'elle !

- c'est vrai…murmura naruto…mais je peux dire qu'elle est gentille et souriante, espiègle et taquine par moment, pourquoi ne veux-tu donc pas t'ouvrir à elle ?

- car je la rend mauvaise !

La vérité ébranla naruto et asuka qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Kyuubi lui, savait.

- Asuka….Asuka est comme une fleur, terriblement belle, son âme étincelle comme une étoile alors que je ne suis qu'une force destructrice. Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir entraîner asuka avec moi

- c'est…c'est…c'est ta gardienne ? réalisa naruto

- oui

- ah bah ça alors, ça veut dire que c'est une

- oui tu as tout compris naruto, elle est le seule joyau de lumière et je ne veux pas la changer

- si j'ai changé c'est parce que vous me fuyez vulpes-sama ! c'est à force de vous chercher que j'ai forgé mon caractère, je ne suis peut-être plus la petite fille que vous avez connu, vous pensez être démoniaque mais pour moi vous êtes la plus belle chose que j'ai vu lorsque je suis née. Votre lumière, le pelage, tout était gracieux chez vous.

- c'est sûr qu'à côté kyuubi est bedonnant…jeta un coup d'œil naruto

- je ne te permets pas insecte ! roooh…

- et en plus il rote…pour la grâce on repassera… soupira naruto

- Lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais votre gardienne j'ai choisi de fuir le temple, je voulais parcourir le monde à votre recherche pour vous protéger. Rapidement j'ai compris que vous étiez en naruto, ce garçon resplendissait de la même lumière que mes souvenirs. Vous étiez en lui.

-...

- dès lors je suis souvent venue m'entraîner ici et je garder un œil sur naruto.

- peu importe ce que tu diras, je ne changerai pas d'avis ! se détourna Vulpes

Asuka observait s'éloigner en silence la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Comment le protéger s'il ne la laissait jamais s'approcher, la voir ou lui parler. Elle se mordit la lèvre de rage puis sourit à l'incompréhension de naruto et kyuubi.

Ils la virent sortir un poignard attaché à sa cuisse droite, sous sa robe.

- puisque vous ne voulez pas de moi, je suis d'aucune utilité !

- ne fait pas ça ! cria naruto

Vulpes eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour la voir s'enfoncer la lame dans le thorax. Sous le choc, il courut finalement jusqu'à elle.

- asuka ? pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- tiens vous me…parlez ? sourit-elle…j'en suis..heureuse…

- idiote !

- oui, je suis une idiote…..mais je n'en peux plus de vous courir après….

Vulpes vit avec effroi la robe blanche se gorger de sang, celui-ci s'écoula également lentement de la bouche de la jeune femme.

- qu'est-ce qui t'arrive vulpes ? S' estomaqua kyuubi en le voyant devenir transparent.

- si elle meurt je meurs… détourna-t-il le regard

- comment..kuf..kuf…je ne voulais pas ça…kuf..kuf…cracha du sang Asuka

- c'est un secret que je gardais pour te protéger ! car il suffisait de te tuer pour m'anéantir, je suis extrêmement puissant mais en retour je suis affublé d'une faille mortelle. Je ne voulais pas qu'on te hôte la vie par ma faute.

- me….protéger ?

- oui, pas seulement parce que tu étais ma gardienne et que cela permettait de m'anéantir mais aussi parce que tu étais l'unique de ta famille, la seule à avoir hériter de l'amour de ta mère, la seule a avoir choisi la joie de vivre.

- ces paroles me réconfortent…kuf…mais je ne mérite pas tant d'éloge…kuf..kuf..kuf

- arrête de parler ! lui conseilla naruto

- non…kuf..kuf…je suis un échec en tant que…kuf..kuf..gardienne…je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire obéir …kuf…de Kirana…kuf…kuf…kuf…

- tu n'es pas un échec, simplement j'avais le contrôle de kirana

- le contrôle ? comme moi avec la voleuse d'âme ? interrogea kyuubi

- oui, j'ai ordonné à kirana de ne jamais se manifester physiquement, tu la voyais dans tes rêves mais tu ne pouvais l'appeler, ainsi personne ne pouvait savoir qui tu étais et te faire du mal

- je comprends….

- Asuka, veux-tu vivre ? veux-tu toujours être la gardienne d'une créature lâche comme moi ?

- oui ! je..n'ai attendu que cela….tout ma vie….

- soit, j'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas

- jamais….jamais…

- kirana, ton sommeil est terminé réveille toi. Disparut vulpes

- il est mort ? s'effara naruto

- non…c'est impossible…asuka le serait aussi bien qu'elle n'en est plus pour longtemps. Remarqua kyuubi

- tu peux la soigner ? demanda désespéré naruto

- non…il n'y a pas besoin

- pourquoi ?

- tais toi un peu et regarde

Naruto reporta son regard sur la jeune femme. Ses si beaux cheveux noirs venaient de devenir blancs, son corps ruisselait de chakra noir. Le phénomène dura quelques secondes et disparut. Le silence perpétua puis asuka se releva et vulpes réapparut à ses côtés

- merci Vulpes-sama.

- ce n'était pas l'heure de mourir idiote, tu as encore ta vie à découvrir.

- vulpes-sama ! l'étreignit-elle avec force

- suffit ! j'ai horreur de ses câlineries ! suffit j'ai dit ! asuka !

- en fin de compte même si c'est une faille mortelle, le système de défense est plutôt bon. Commenta kyuubi

- pas comme le notre…murmura naruto triste

- tu te souviens de Naraki ?

- non mais mon cœur avait envie de dire ça.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- pourquoi diable cours-tu si vite ?

- je veux tuer mon frère et le plus tôt sera le mieux surtout si naruto est en danger. Accéléra sa course sasuke. Il est à moi, il n'y a que moi qui puisse battre naruto

- Et à quoi cela te servira t-il d'arriver épuiser ?

Sasuke fit la sourde oreille au dire de naraki mais elle le vit tout de même ralentir au bout d'un moment.

- serais-tu épuisé ? le nargua-t-elle

- non. mentit incontestablement sasuke. il va bientôt faire nuit, je m'arrête pour dormir

- donc à quoi sont dûs les battements effreinés de ton cœur que j'entends si distinctement ?

Sasuke fit volte face et lui lança un kunai

- cesse de m'exaspérer, va te terrer dans un coin et laisse moi tranquille

- drôle de remerciement pour quelqu'un qui n'est pour le moins pas capable de battre ne serait-ce que la personne qu'il aime

- je peux très bien battre naruto si je le désire ! je n'en ai tout simplement pas l'utilité

- l'utilité dis-tu ?

- qu'est ce que cela prouverait-il donc de battre un idiot ?

- un idiot qui possède une puissance que tu n'imagines pas.

- j'ai déjà vu kyuubi à l'œuvre au travers de naruto, je sais de quoi il est capable.

- non tu ne sais rien ! grogna méchament naraki. Même moi, je ne sais pas..je ne sais plus…

-...

- tu sais sasuke, il n'y a rien de pire au monde que de ne plus savoir qui l'on est réellement et de se sentir oublié. Disparut la gardienne

Ce soir là, sasuke passa une très mauvaise nuit. Les mots de naraki, il ne cessait de se les ressasser. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui le rongeait de plus en plus.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Après plusieurs essaies infructueux durant plusieurs jours itachi réussit finalement à maîtriser la technique de Minato. Durant le temps restant, avant l'arrivée de sasuke, minato recommanda au brun de se reposer, la technique consommant beaucoup de chakra.

- j'aurais préféré m'entraîner

- il n'y a pas si longtemps tu ne voulais même pas combattre

- c'était avant d'avoir une chance de faire face à sasuke.

- si tu le dis, quand sasuke arrivera, peu importe ce qu'il se passera je ne me mêlerai pas de vos affaires uchiwa, qu'il te tue ou inversement.

- je ne tuerais pas sasuke, c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite

- très bien, alors pour le moment occupe toi de sanako et Ryuusuke je vais voir si kushina…enfin dark kushina a besoin d'aide. Fit un sourire crispé minato en quittant les lieux.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Après une longue attente où kisame avait finalement choisi de prendre place sous un arbre, l'objet de l'attention de samehada n'était plus très loin et elle en brûlait d'impatience.

Kisame se leva et à peine quelques minutes après une explosion retentit, une boule fumigène accompagnée de quelques kunai explosifs, mais qui n'étaient pas à son intention. De la fumée qui s'étendait devant lui sortit une kunoichi qui roula jusqu'à ses pieds.

Elle était épuisée, blessée et visiblement empoisonnée.

- tiens haruno sakura, ça fait un bail.

Sakura releva le regard épuisée et fut tétanisée

- kisame

Elle sortit un kunai et lui lança mais samehada eut vite fait de le dévier. Quelques secondes plus tard trois ninja apparurent.

- tiens tiens ça fait un bail les morveux. Sourit kisame

- ne nous appelle pas comme ça ! ragea l'un deux

- je dirais plutôt ne me mets pas dans le même sac que lui. fit la fille

- sasuke n'est plus là pour faire du babysitting, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo.

- sans commentaire, rend nous la fille nous en avons besoin. Tonna karin

- je vous en prie aidez moi ! implora sakura en tirant sur le pantalon de kisame.

Kisame aperçut le pendentif plein de sable qui pointait la direction des brumes. Sakura s'empressa de le cacher sous sa veste. Il tendit son bras et attrapa les cheveux de sakura, il la releva quelques peu et la traina à sa gauche.

- désolé les morveux, elle est à moi.

- on était les premiers dessus.

- on en a besoin pour trouver naruto et ramener sasuke ! intervint suigetsu

- naruto hein, désolé les gars mais il est dans un endroit inaccessible pour vous quand à sasuke il est au temple de kyuubi ou du moins il y sera bientôt.

- pas d'entourloupe kisame. Se transforma juugo

- entourloupe ? jamais, tenez prenez ses écailles elles vous guideront à sasuke. leur lança-t-il kisame.

- en quoi ça va nous…..aider…

Les trois ninja tombèrent raides comme des mouches.

- que leurs avez-vous fait ? s'enquit sakura

- tu es inquiète pour eux ? pourtant il n'y a pas une minute il voulait ta peau. La traina kisame en direction des trois ninja.

Sakura observa kisame poser chaque écaille lancée sur le front de chacun d'entre eux. l'écaille s'ancra alors dans leur peau

- qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- une écaille de samehada, elle mange leur chakra et les rend inconscient. Répondit kisame en effectuant trois clones d'eau.

Il mit sakura sur son épaule tandis que les autres s'occupait de karin, suigetsu et juugo, regagnant l'auberge.

- la chasse était bonne on dirait ? apparut deidara.

- oui, où est kakuzu ?

- dans ta chambre il me semble

- bien

- dis c'est la morveuse qui est avec sasuke et naruto non ?

- oui

- pourquoi tu la ramènes ?

- elle va nous conduire à gaara du désert dans les brumes. Lui ferma le porte au nez kisame

- qu'est-ce que tu me ramènes ?

- l'équipe taka, il courait après cette fille.

- l'équipière de sasuke et naruto pourquoi ?

- ils croyaient qu'avec elle ils trouveraient naruto et pourraient ramener sasuke.

- complètement idiot.

- je te le fait pas dire kakuzu, tu peux la soigner, elle est mal en point.

- je dois pouvoir arranger ça. Enleva son bras kazuku laissant paraître plusieurs fils.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Deidara regagna sa chambre pressé de dire les nouvelles en omettant certaines

- vous savez quoi ? entra brusquement le blond

- quoi ? soupira sasori allongé sur son futon

- kisame a ramené une fille, vous savez sakura haruno, elle est avec kakuzu et lui !

- de quoi ? se redressa brusquement hidan

- je te jure !

Hidan quitta la pièce furibond et gagna celle de son amant. Il ne pris pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit. La scène devant lui le laissa sans voix. Sakura était allongée la poitrine à l'air et son amant au dessus d'elle pénétrait sa poitrine avec ses fils.

- tu…tu…

- qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? grogna kakuzu

- tu..tu…

- sors d'ici ! lui lança-t-il un kunai

Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'argenter puis il reclaqua la porte.

- t'y es allé là kakuzu, il chialait

- ça lui passera

- l'amour peut faire mal kakuzu, crois moi, ne pense que ça s'arrange si facilement, il y a des fois où il faut céder aux caprices de l'idiot qu'on aime.

- hidan se fait toujours de fausses idées. Il tire beaucoup trop vite les conclusions.

- c'est parce qu'il a peur de te perdre. Quand tu auras fini de la soigner profite en pour aller le voir

- c'est lui qui a commencé sa crise

- et toi tu la poursuis, franchement tu as quel âge ? c'est lui qui souffre dans l'histoire.

- tu as raison, j'ai bientôt fini. Attache ces trois là en attendant au cas où ils se réveillent

- ça risque pas tant que je ne leur retire pas l'écaille mais je vais les attacher quand même.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Une semaine de course s'écoula alors pour sasuke. Qui suivant les indications de naraki se retrouva au portes de l'immense temple de kyuubi.

Caché dans les buissons il observait des prêtresses examiner un à un les pèlerins qui demandaient refuge. Et la file d'attente était longue….très longue

- le temple est sur ses gardes. Constata naraki

- çà cause de moi ?

- tu te surestimes si tu veux mon avis. Ce n'est pas toi j'en suis certaine, il se prépare quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que ton insignifiante venue. Comment vas-tu entrer ?

- je vais passer par-dessus la muraille

- impossible le temple est muni de multiples barrières, je peux les voir, moi

- alors je me fais passer pour un réfugié

- mauvaise idée, toutes les prêtresses sont rompues au combat

- je ne pense pas qu'elles soient de taille

- c'est toi qui n'est pas de taille, chacune porte une amulette où une goutte du chakra du renard a été insufflée. Ce sont les brebis du renard et il veille sur son troupeau. Tu ne pourras pas les battre.

- que suis-je censé faire alors ? me présenter aux portes et crier mon identité ? s'énerva sasuke

- ça peut être une idée mais ton signalement serait aussitôt donné dans tout le temple

- alors je fais quoi ?

- tiens regarde cette jeune fille

- laquelle ?

- la jeune rouquine qui vient d'arriver près de la prêtresse pour la relève

- oui et alors c'est une prêtresse elle aussi

- elle est aveugle, vois comme elle écoute chaque son, elle scanne chaque corps et décèle un rythme cardiaque anormalement élevé. C'est notre chance

- je croyais qu'il nous fallait un moyen pour entrer ?

- je suis une gardienne, elle sentira ma présence et ne te considèrera pas comme une menace, d'autre part elle ne te verra pas, ce qui nous donne un avantage. Disparut naraki. « attend ton tour dans la file d'attente et prend soin de te masquer des autres prêtresses.

- tu ne pouvais pas dire que c'était si simple d'y entrer ? gagna les rangs sasuke

- « simple ? malheureux il y a plus de danger que tu ne le crois dans ce temple, et les prêtresse sont les yeux omniprésents du bijuu et de la grande prêtresse, ce temple est vivant. »

- si tu le dis.

Il ne restait plus que trois personnes devant sasuke puis se fut son tour. Devant lui se tenait la prêtresse aveugle elle ne bougeait pas et ne disait mot. Un grognement aigu se fit entendre dans la tête de sasuke. Naraki. La jeune femme devant lui sursauta et tendit sa main vers lui.

- un démon…murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur le torse de sasuke…non une démone noire

Etait-il possible qu'elle ait pu entendre le cri de naraki du plus profond des entrailles de l'esprit de sasuke ? ou bien était-ce juste de l'instinct ?

- vous êtes un gardien sacré. Un jeune gardien.

Elle ôta soudain sa main et laissa le passage à sasuke.

Le brun avança discrètement parmi les autres personnes autorisées à pénétrer le temple puis se détacha du groupe à l'abri des regards.

- « où aller maintenant ? »

- ça je m'en charge. Activa son sharingan sasuke. je peux le sentir, itachi n'est pas loin.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Depuis qu'Asuka avait tenté de se suicider, et que vulpes ait daigné reconnaître sa valeur et son envie de combattre à ses côtés, ils ne cessaient de discuter. Asuka voulait tout savoir sur les gardiennes et sur celui qu'elle devait protéger. Vulpes d'abord ennuyé se prit au jeu et savoura ce moment avec sa gardienne.

Naruto et kyuubi quand à eux était assis au sol et observait le volcan où les vents violents avaient cure. Kyuubi finit par briser le silence pesant.

- tu veux toujours que je regagne ton corps ?

- bien sûr quelle question, je veux le mien alors tu dois revenir dedans et puis je ne saurais pas me passer de toi qui sera là pour me rabrouer ? sourit le blond

Naruto sentit les queues de kyuubi l'enserrer.

- je me suis attaché à toi morveux

- et moi donc.

- un instant j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi

- si tu n'est pas là kyu, je ne suis pas moi…si seulement je pouvais traverser ce cratère…

- rien de plus facile, grimpe sur mon dos. Se redressa le bijuu

Kyuubi se posta à la limite du vide

- que comptes-tu faire ?

- marcher tout simplement

- tu es sûr de ton coup ?

- en théorie ça devrait marcher

- comment ça en théorie ?

- comme je te l'ai dit, personne n'est venue dans ce monde.

- si je comprends bien le disciple de ce monde c'était toi, et le maître de l'air moi ?

- tu as tout compris

- quand faut y aller faut y aller.

Kyuubi retint son souffle tandis qu'il avançait dans le vide. Il marchait sur l'air comme sur l'eau, ses pattes provoquaient de petites vagues de vent à l'endroit où il les posaient.

- ça marche on dirait. Constata kyuubi, je suis tout de même d'avis de ne pas tarder. Conseilla naruto

- ok, accroche toi ! se mit à courir le renard

Il arrivèrent facilement de l'autre côté et sans embuche. Naruto descendit et ouvrit la porte du temple. L'intérieur était sombre et d'innombrables toiles recouvraient les lieux.

- qu'est-ce que tu vois naruto ?

- rien, à part de la poussière et des araignées.

- cherche un rouleau

- tu ne rentres pas ?

- je ne peux pas. posa ses pattes kyuubi dévoilant une barrière qui l'en empêchait.

- d'accord, je reviens vite

Mais il ne revint pas vite, de longues heures s'écoulèrent pour kyuubi qui perdait confiance et s'inquiètait. Quand à naruto il trouva des salles emplies de miliers de rouleaux et parchemins.

- _qui est là ?_

Naruto se retourna mais ne vit personne

- _êtes-vous un pilleur ? comment êtes-vous entré ?_

- qui parles montrez vous ! tonna naruto sur ses gardes

- _des ordres ? on ne donne pas d'ordre à l'ancienne ! je garde ce temple depuis des décennies ! le créateur lui-même ne m'a jamais parlé sur ce ton impudent !_

- le créateur ?

- _l'auteur du rouleau, le ninja origine, celui qui dompta le renard, la bête démoniaque et en réchappa !_

- fascinant. Ne fut pour le moins du monde intéressé nauto

- _canaille je saurais vous mater moi l'épée du maître je vous materai osez m'approcher et la douleur je vous ferais ressentir !_

- eh bien dites moi où vous êtes et on verra si vous me materez. Croisa les bras naruto

- _insolent. Quatrième torche, sur la droite, tirez la statue et ouvrez le coffre._

Naruto suivit les instructions à la lettre et trouva une salle secrète et le fameux coffre, rongé par les mites. Quand il l'ouvrit les rouleaux qu'il contenait se transformèrent en poussière. Il ne trouva que la garde d'une épée qui autrefois possédait peut-être une lame.

- vas-y doucement, je ne suis plus toute jeune !

- c'est vous qui comptiez me mater ? ahahah encore faudrait-il une lame ahahahahah !

- cessez vos moqueries pillard !

- arrête de m'appelez pillard l'ancêtre !

- ah oui et à qui ais-je l'honneur alors

- naruto uzumaki

- et peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

- je dois venir chercher un rouleau avec les techniques renard.

- j'en étais sûr tu es un pillard !

- jamais de la vie, c'est kyuubi qui m'a dit de venir le chercher vieille peau !

- kyuubi ? as-tu dit kyuubi no yoko ?

- bah oui, un balourd de renard avec neuf queues et un sale caractère.

- très bien, je vais pouvoir prendre un repos bien mérité

- repos ?

- oui depuis le temps que je veille sur cette épée

Un volupté s'échappa de la garde et se matérialisa devant naruto

- fan…fan…FANTOOOOOOOOOOOME ! hurla naruto en s'éloignant

- eh bien, un grand trouillard. Bref si tu es l'adepte de kyuubi no yoko, tu mérites cette épée, moi je m'en vais

- eh ? où ça ?

- dormir et attendre la fois où tu remettras cette épée en place. Salut. Disparut-elle

- eeeeeeeeeeh ? mais une minute ! ohé ! ohé !

Personne ne lui répondit. Il avait acquis une ruine mais pas de rouleau, naruto fouilla le coffre rempli de cendres à la recherche du-dit rouleau quand il sentit une encoche au fond du coffre miteux. Il tira un grand coup et mit à jour un faux fond. Dévoilant un énorme rouleau aux fines reliures au dessous.

Butin en main il quitta le temple et trouva le renard à l'extérieur.

- alors ? qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- y a un fantôme qui est sorti de ce vieux manche. Jeta l'objet naruto

Kyuubi le rattrapa de justesse.

- me dit pas que tu t'intéresses à ce vieux truc ?

- ce vieux truc ? un peu de respect j'y ait laissé deux crocs sur ce manche !

- tes crocs ?

- oui il forme la garde, regarde ! ouvrit la gueule kyuubi

Effectivement il manquait deux crocs dans la gueule du renard.

- et le fantôme ?

- c'est kimiki, elle est invoquée pour protéger des trésors. Une fois terminé elle retourne dans son monde et attend d'être appelée.

- tu aurais pu m'en parler !

- désolé j'avais oublié. Et le rouleau tu l'as ?

- oui le voilà. Le détacha de son dos naruto

- allons retrouver asuka, elle va pouvoir nous réunir.

Asuka, vulpes et Kyuubi scrutait naruto tandis qu'il déroulait le rouleau à la recherche du sceau de l'éveil comme l'appelait kyuubi.

- invocation d'inferno. Lut naruto

- c'est un renard de feu, il est assez fonce dedans et dangereux. Déclara vulpes

- cauchemar

- ça c'est mon préféré ! déclara kyuubi, il peut réanimer les peurs enfouies d'une personne et leur donner vie.

- tu m'étonnes. Fit un sourire crispé le blond.

- psychia ?

- elle crée des mondes virtuels très dangereux, un peu comme le sharingan.

- aurora.

- c'est celui là ! s'écria vulpes. vas-y invoque là.

Naruto effectua les signes et une statue de renard en métal immense apparut, tenant deux bols, un dans chaque patte. Devant elle se tenait un autel avec une dague sans lame.

- okay. Vulpes et moi on monte chacun dans les bols toi tu t'allonges sur l'autel. Ordonna kyuubi à naruto. Enlève ta veste et ton tee-shirt.

- d'accord mais pourquoi faire ? s'exécuta naruto

- asuka prend la dague en main et plante là au niveau du cœur.

- mais kyuubi-sama, il n'y a pas….de lame…

Alors qu'elle venait de s'en saisir une lame noir se forma.

- comment ça dans mon cœur ? Tu es cinglé ? se releva naruto

Asuka serra la dague fort puis rallongea naruto de force

- asuka arrête je

- désolé, ça risque de faire mal. Planta-t-elle la dague.

- AAAAAAARRRRGGHH !

- _le sacrifice a été entendu, ce qui fut jadis défait renaîtra de ces cendres. Dit la renarde en ouvrant les yeux._

Asuka s'éloigna ébahie de ce qu'elle voyait. Du sang s'écoulait des deux bols où se trouvaient vulpes et kyuubi, quand à naruto il ne bougeait plus. De gigantesques flammes embrasèrent les bols. Quelques secondes après le corps de naruto fut recouvert par une multitude d'inscription, pénétrant son corps. Asuka vit la poitrine du blond s'élever. La vie avait de nouveau cours dans son corps. La lame noir disparut et le manche de la dague s'évanouit.

Une sphère engloba le corps de naruto et se remplissa de liquide. Tandis que la statue disparaissait ne laissant plus qu'un renard fait de chair et de sang.

- qui

- Aurora, c'est ainsi que m'a nommé kyuubi. Asuka, princesse d'ébène.

- que se passe-t-il ?

- naruto va rester avec moi, le temps que son corps s'habitue. Il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps mais toi tu vas quitter ces lieux.

- pourquoi devrais-je ?

- tu as pratiqué ce sacrifice alors qu'il n'y avait pas le gardien origine, la chance fut de ton coté, le garçon est encore en vie, mais cette fois-ci c'est un autre qui va mourir, et si cela arrive soit sûr que naruto n'y survivra pas.

- qui va mourir ?

- un uchiwa au temple de kyuubi.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Après s'être observé de longues minutes, itachi soupira faisant sourire les deux bambins

- dire que sasuke a eu des enfants avant moi….j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de vieux, je suis tonton, hein ? ...ça sonne bizarre. Prit-il dans ses bras ryuusuke.

- tachi

- cette façon de le prononcer…j'ai l'impression de voir sasuke petit, si petit, si fragile, tellement triste, tellement seul. Serra-t-il contre lui Ryuusuke.

- tachi…pourquoi tu pleures ? tira sur sa manche sanako

- depuis quand tu parles toi ? sécha ses larmes itachi

- sana apprends viiiiiiiiiite ! fit de grands gestes ryuusuke

- toi aussi, d'habitude vous ne dites jamais rien.

- dis tachi. Retira sur sa manche sanako, ryu y ressemble à papa ah oui.

- oui, c'est lui tout craché

- pas vrai ! bouda le petit, je ressemble à mama !

- désolé ryuusuke mais non

- et moi tonton tachi ? a qui ressemble ?

Itachi la jugea un instant, elle était souriante, gaie, tout le portrait de naruto, pourtant ses cheveux qui pour une raison inexpliquée avait perdu leur couleur d'or pour se teindre d'un noir de jais lui rappelait quelqu'un plus familièrement que leur mère.

- tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mamie

- mémé ? c'est qui ?

- la maman de sasuke et moi.

- et elle est où mémé ? dis tachi, quand qu'on va la voir mémé ?

- c'est impossible, je suis désolé.

- pourquoi ? s'enquit ryuusuke

- parce qu'il l'a tué de sang froid.

Les trois se retournèrent, distinguant un homme encapuchonné. Automatiquement la petite panthère Ranaki se mit à grogner en protégeant sa sœur Akira.

- pa ! s'exclama sanako en courant vers lui

Sasuke tira son capuchon et dégaina son épée. Itachi distingua nettement les pupilles rouge sang du mangekyou

- SANAKO REVIENS !

Trop tard sanako était déjà arrivée jusqu'à lui et lui tendait les bras pour être prise. Sasuke baissa son regard et fronça les sourcils.

- dégage ! fit-il un mouvement de jambe.

Sanako se retrouva projeter sur un mur du temple, akira disparut instantanément. Ryuusuke se mit aussitôt à flamboyer de chakra noir. En une fraction de seconde il se retrouva devant sasuke. sasuke se mit à son tour à flamboyer de chakra noir et n'eut aucun mal à arrêter l'attaque de Ryuusuke qu'il envoya à l'opposé de sanako d'un coup de poing.

Après s'être débarrassé des gêneurs sasuke marcha, sur de lui, en direction de son frère qui restait tétanisé par ce qu'il voyait. Sanako était en sang et ne bougeait plus, quand à Ryuusuke il ne ressentait plus l'ombre du chakra noir qui le protégeait, lui aussi, couvert de sang et inconscient.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- crois moi si tu ne te dépêches pas la lignée des uchiwa va définitivement s'éteindre

- sasuke va mourir ? s'épouvanta asuka

- non c'est itachi, mais naruto tuera sasuke si par malheur les jumeaux trépassent. Détourna le regard vers naruto, la renarde

Le blond enfermé dans la bulle ne cessait de créer des rasengan pour la perforer et sortir

- que fait-il ?

- ça a commencé…fit navrée la renarde…les jumeaux souffrent gravement, et il le ressent.

- j'y vais tout de suite. S'éclipsa asuka.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Une fois sakura soignée, kisame la surveilla dans son sommeil pour qu'elle ne leur file pas entre les doigts, quand à kakuzu il avait opté pour suivre le conseil du poisson. A savoir, faire la paix avec Hidan.

Chose pour le moins difficile sachant quelle tête de mule il était. Kakuzu se dirigeait donc vers l'endroit où avait fui hidan. Ce n'était pas dur à deviner sachant combien il aimait cela. Les bains.

- monsieur je suis désolé mais on se dévêtit ! tonna le gérant en lui mettant une serviette dans les mains ainsi qu'un peignoir.

Kakuzu ronchonna, se déshabilla pour ne porter que la dite serviette et entra dans les bains à ciel ouvert. D'agréables sources chaudes. Il s'enfonça dans la grande source et finit par trouver l'argenter allongé sur un rocher, le corps à demi-immergé, observant les étoiles.

Il était beau, terriblement beau, attractif comme un aimant. Sa pâleur semblait briller avec la lune sous les reflets argentés.

Les bains étaient déserts et seuls les bruissements de l'eau rompaient le silence. Kakuzu s'approcha doucement, il ne voulait pas rompre la quiétude de son amant. Arrivé près de lui, il caressa doucement son épaule gauche.

- kakuzu, laisse moi tranquille, retourne t'occuper de sakura

- pardonne moi. Caressa-t-il son torse

- vas-t-en, je n'ai rien à te dire.

- eh bien moi si. L'embrassa dans le cou kakuzu tout en laissant sa main vaguer sur l'une des cuisses d'hidan.

- ….nn…

- je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, et je t'ai trop souvent nié les choses alors que tu ne cessais de me les crier.

- ..ah…nn…..

- je t'aime princesse.

- …nn…je suis…pas une ….fille…

- certes mais pour moi tu es ma princesse.

Hidan se redressa, l'observa, puis se mit à pleurer à l'incompréhension de kakuzu qui venait de dire le mot auquel il s'y refusait.

- qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ne comprit pas kakuzu en encadrant son visage de ses mains

- idiot…snif…idiot….idiot ! pleura hidan en tapant sur sa poitrine

Le brun ne dit mot il venait de comprendre, à quel point hidan était angoissé ces derniers temps. Il ne pleurait pas de tristesse mais de joie, toute cette tension en lui venait de s'évanouir. Ne sachant pas véritablement quoi faire, kakuzu le serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

- kaku

- mm ?

- tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- ne me fais pas douter

- j'en étais suûr ! le repoussa hidan. Tu t'amuses avec moi !

- bien sûr que non !

- prouve le moi

- te le prouver ? à quoi bon, c'est ton problème si tu ne me crois pas.

- lâche ! qu'est-ce que ça te coûte hein ? c'est pas comme si j'étais une pute que t'achetait chaque soir !

- je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une prostitué ! ragea Kakuzu

- alors prouve le moi ! prouve le moi…..prouve moi…..que tu m'aimes….snif…..

Blasé, passablement énervé, de ne pas être pris au sérieux, kakuzu céda finalement en voyant l'air si triste d'hidan

- que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- fais moi l'amour.

- …

- …..

- on peut dire que tu ne perds pas le nord.

- quoi c'est normal de le faire si tu m'aimes !

- j'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas normal, allez viens, je vais demander une chambre à l'aubergiste.

- non

- non ? quoi tu te fiches de moi ? ça t'amuse ?

- non

- non à quoi bordel ? se saisit de ses mains kakuzu énervé

- pas dans la chambre.

- ha ? et où alors ?

- ici

- tu es tombé sur la tête ? n'importe qui peut venir ici !

- j'aime cet endroit, et je t'aime toi alors…je voudrais qu'on le fasse ici… s'il te plait…

Devant le visage rougi par les vapeurs chaudes des sources ou de son excitation apparente, kakuzu céda, il trouvait hidan diablement sexy à cet instant. Et puis c'était hidan, il l'aimait comme il était alors pourquoi faire changer l'argenter ?

Kakuzu se mit à sourire, se glissant entre les jambes de son amour assis sur le rocher, le surprenant.

- que vais-je gagner moi, à te faire l'amour ? l'embrassa dans le cou le brun

- je…ah…je croyais que….mmm….

- tu croyais quoi ? fit curieux kakuzu en descendant ses baisers de plus en plus bas. Jusqu'à atteindre l'apogée du trésor

- je…croyais….aah…kaku….je…nnnnnnnn…kaku…..ka….kaku….s'allongea sur le rocher hidan, les sens brouillés

- mais encore ? s'enhardit le brun en voyant dans quel état il mettait son amant, glissant cet fois-ci deux doigts entre les fesses douces, atteignant l'intimité.

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…..kakuzu ! nnh…aaaaah…..n'était pas…une pute…

- tu en es une hidan. Retira ses doigts le brun puis le soulevant du rocher. Obligeant l'argenter à ré-affermir sa prise de ces bras et jambes….mais tu es la mienne…à moi seul.

- alors….fais moi tiens kakuzu. L'embrassa hidan

Kakuzu ne se fit pas prier, pas la peine de le dire deux fois. Hidan ne cessait de lui crier dans les oreilles à longueur de temps, mais les cris à ce moment même ne seraient qu' extase, et il les apprécierait. Il le pénétra et rapidement ses doux sons, hidan les poussa.

Mais l'échange torride dans les bains fut menacé par l'arrivée de visiteurs impromptus.

- kaku…AAAAAAH !...nnn…arrête il y a…..des gens..mmm

- nous sommes cachés par les vapeurs ils ne nous verrons pas.

- mais ma voix

- laisse les croire aux fantômes. Continua de se déhancher kakuzu. Est-ce que c'est bon ?

- oui…..super…booon….nnn…aaah….c'est comme si..aah…..ça faisait des siècles…nnnnn…qu'on ne l'avait pas fait…..aaah oui ! kaku…je…je…..

- vas-y princesse.

La jouissance les foudroya rapidement, de leur abstinence courte et pourtant si longue à leur yeux.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnaient dans le temple où l'on marchait avec légèreté d'habitude. Une jeune prêtresse déboula dans le sanctuaire privé de la grande prêtresse. Haletante.

- Yoko-sama ! c'est terrible !

- Qui y a-t-il Aya ? se détourna de sa sphère la mère de naruto

D'abord impressionnée par l'aura noire de la jeune femme qu'elle ne pouvait voir elle se ressaisit bien vite. Il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir. Ce n'était pas la voleuse d'âme, juste un infime fragment du pouvoir de celle-ci. Même si pour l'heure kushina avait laissé sa place à une entité au caractère sanglant, si elle était là c'est que le temple se sentait menacé en l'absence du Bijuu.

- à l'entrée, un gardien est arrivé, un jeune gardien.

- ooh et qui est-ce ?

- c'est l'entité Naraki avec son porteur Sasuke uchiwa.

- en es-tu certaine ?

- oui yoko-sama, c'est le même rythme qu'itachi, la même odeur, les mêmes ondes de chakra.

- bien

- que dois-je faire ?

- sait-il que nous l'avons repéré ?

- j'en doute

- alors continuons comme si nous n'étions au courant de rien

- mais il vient tuer itachi-san

- peu importe, si itachi ne s'en sort pas c'est qu'il devait mourir. Par ailleurs les jumeaux sont bien plus mal en point, et je doute que kyuubi-sama laisse cela impuni.

- je ferais comme vous l'entendez, yoko-sama. Se retira Aya

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Devant l'atrocité qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, Itachi sentait son corps se défiler. Comment ? pourquoi ?

Il se leva et fit face à son jeune frère qui ne tarda pas à se mettre en garde.

- je n'ai pas l'intention de te combattre sasuke

- eh bien c'est dommage grand frère car moi j'ai bien l'intention de te tuer ! se rua sur lui sasuke….tu vas payer ! abattit-il son épée sur itachi

L'ainé n'eut aucun mal à parer l'attaque d'un seul kunai. La tête toujours baissée jusque là, il la releva et fit face à son frère.

- que….comment as-tu récupéré le sharingan ? se recula aussitôt sasuke

- comment as-tu pu tourné ainsi sasuke-chan

- ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! je t'interdit de m'appeler comme ça !

- je t'appellerai comme ça si ça me chante sasuke-chan

- non tu as perdu ce droit en exterminant notre clan !

- tu ne sais rien sasuke. je n'avais pas l'intention de te combattre mais l'atrocité que tu viens de commettre est impardonnable, tes propres enfants

- ce ne sont pas mes enfants ! ce sont ceux d'un monstre

- c'est tout ce qu'est naruto pour toi ? un monstre ? cria itachi

Sasuke fut troublé, son frère pleurait, cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu verser tant de larmes

- je…je ne parle pas de naruto mais d'orochimaru !

- quand cesseras-tu d'être un enfant borné et capricieux sasuke ? se rua sur lui itachi l'obligeant à jouer la défense.

Sasuke finit par être désarmé par un simple kunai, kuzanagi terminant sa course à plusieurs mètres de lui. Cerné entre le mur du temple et le kunai de son frère il se mordit la lèvre. Mauvaise posture.

Itachi enfonça son kunai dans l'épaule, sasuke se transforma alors en un rondin de bois

- jolie substitution.

Sasuke s'élança à grande vitesse, dérapa sur plusieurs mètres, récupéra l'épée et se jeta dans le dos d'itachi la lui enfonçant.

- tu oublies que je suis meilleur à ce jeu là que toi.

Sasuke se retourna et vit son frère juste derrière lui.

- un clone ?

Le soi-disant clone se dissipa en plusieurs corbeaux noirs de nuit.

- genjutsu…quand as-tu…écarquilla les yeux d'effroi sasuke

- dès l'instant où tu es arrivé. Se saisit de ses cheveux itachi

Il le força à se retourner vers lui pour constater sa frayeur.

- tu as toujours eu du mal avec le genjutsu des uchiwa, n'est-ce pas sasuke ? lui enfonça son genou dans l'estomac itachi.

- kuf…kuf…cracha du sang sasuke à mesure qu'itachi répétait son geste.

L'ainé finit par l'envoyer valser en l'air et l'écraser avec force au sol. Une détonation retentit soudain, obligeant itachi à s'éloigner quelques peu.

- ce n'est pas un kunai explosif qui va te sauver sasuke-chan. Marcha vers lui itachi.

Sasuke voyait des milliers de corbeau autour de lui signe qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le gentjutsu spécial de son frère.

Que faire ? il ne savait pas lutter contre le genjutsu de son frère. Le briser relevait de l'exploit. Toujours allongé au sol, il entendait les pas se rapprocher, et naraki lui crier de l'utiliser. Mais il était uchiwa, et il avait par conséquent sa fierté. Pas question de dépendre d'une bestiole comme naruto

- naruto…murmura sasuke en fermant les yeux

_- tu n'as pas eu trop peur poule mouillée ?_

Il les rouvrit automatiquement, cette pensée venue du passé, naruto qui l'avait protégé d'orochimaru alors qu'il était tétanisé de peur. Il s'était juré que plus jamais cela n'arriverait. Et ce n'est certainement pas avec son frère que cela allait commencer !

Il se releva difficilement et fit apparaître son épée de foudre. Un sourire narquois naquit sur sa face, intriguant itachi, puis il s'enfonça l'épée dans la cuisse. De vieux souvenirs. Les éclairs parcoururent son corps, ils auraient pu le tuer mais il savait les maîtriser.

Le genjutsu se brisa mais une surprise auquel il ne s'attendit pas survint. Itachi souriait, il se foutait de lui.

- qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? brandit son épée de foudre sasuke.

- j'adore tes oreilles.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils puis toucha sa tête de sa main gauche, il sentit ses oreilles en pointe, il se risqua un regard derrière, sa queue aussi était là.

- ne t'interpose pas naraki !

- _je n'y suis pour rien ! si tu ne t'étais pas mis dans un tel état mon chakra n'agirait pas de lui-même pour te soigner ! abruti, inconscient !_

- eh merde ! jura sasuke….peu importe, je t'aurais tué au final, avec ou sans naraki. Fit narquois sasuke

- tu es bien sûr de toi, petit frère. Tu es sans cœur, comme pour sanako et ryuusuke !

- tu me donnes des leçons ? elles sont malvenues de la part de quelqu'un qui a massacré notre clan entier ! se rua sur lui sasuke

Itachi se prépara à contrer, mais le chakra que dégageait sasuke était différent, il était si noir, sanglant, sans joie ni amour. Un seul désir l'habitait, ôter la vie. L'éclair bleu changea brusquement de couleur pour le noir, itachi n'eut d'autre choix que d'esquiver l'attaque. Ce n'était pas un éclair normal.

Il eut bien fait de faire ce choix, là où l'épée s'était abattu, demeurait une zone d'éclair. Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème, attirés par le brouahah, des prêtresses, des habitants, même orochimaru et kabuto étaient là, se riant de la scène.

Mais une seule personne le troublait. Pourquoi était-elle là. Fichu nibi. Elle demeurait muette pleurant de nombreuses larmes.

Il l'avait fait souffrir, de son seul souhait, il avait laisser sasuke vivre, parce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Les voir s'entretuer devait la meurtrir encore un peu plus.

- maman.

- tu as trop d'ouverture itachi ! lui envoya une boule de feu sasuke profitant de son inattention

Il aurait facilement pu l'esquiver, mais les personnes derrière lui auraient pris l'attaque de plein fouet.

D'un jutsu de vent il retourna les flammes contre sasuke qui les annihila.

Il ne supportait pas de voir sa mère pleurer à nouveau. Il s'avança vers sasuke qui ne tarda pas à l'embrocher.

- tu n'es qu'un lache ! ragea sasuke en attrapant le col de sa cape, bats toi ! c'est trop simple de mourir comme ça ! bats toi ! retira l'épée de foudre sasuke. il lui décrocha un coup de pied, le faisant rouler sur plusieurs mètres.

- maman….. pardonne moi….. resta au sol itachi, sans force.

- si tu ne veux pas te battre, c'est ton choix, mais je ne t'épargnerai pas ! se plaça au dessus de lui sasuke prêt à l'achever. Le regard voilé d'itachi, et les larmes qu'il versait le troublèrent un instant.

Il secoua énergiquement sa tête, chassant les souvenirs heureux de lui et son frère, puis amorça sa descente. Laissant l'épée transpercer la poitrine de son frère.

Cela ne lui apporta aucun sentiment de satisfaction.

- ….ahahahahahahah !

Sasuke ne comprit pas, il venait de transpercer sa poitrine, il devrait agoniser, au lieu de cela il riait.

- pauvre petite chose

Sasuke fixa son frère, ses yeux n'arboraient plus le sharingan, ses yeux étaient uniformément noirs et des veines de même teinte s'étiraient de ses yeux sur ses tempes.

- tu es un vilain petit garçon sasuke. lui fit une prise aux jambes itachi.

- tu devrais être mort. S'éloigna par précaution sasuke

- non, petit, petit, sasuke…. retira l'épée de foudre itachi, faisant disparaître celle-ci.

Il se releva, en titubant quelque peu, avec toujours se sourire fou sur le visage.

- sa-su-ke-chan, tu es un vilain petit garçon…grand frère….va devoir te punir.

- qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? se recula effrayer sasuke à mesure que son frère avançait….tu es possédé..

- quoi ? tu n'es pas content ? tu voulais que je me batte non ? alors me voici.

Le plus jeune vit soudain sortir, de la manche droite d'itachi, des flammes.

- si tu crois pouvoir créer une épée de feu, tu n'y arriveras jamais !

- une épée ? ça manque de classe.

- tu ne peux rien faire avec des flammes Hormis nos techniques katon ! créa un chidori sasuke

- tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre petit frère. Avec ses flammes et sans nos techniques katon….

- …

- je vais te tuer.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

L'équipe de secours qui courrait à perdre haleine se stoppa soudain à la demande de kiba

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a kiba-kun ? s'enquit hinata

- rien

- comment ça rien ? pourquoi tu nous stoppes alors ? s'énerva ino

- rien parce qu'il n'y a plus rien, les traces de sakura s'arrête ici, je ne la sens plus et akamaru non plus.

- Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a pas pu se volatiliser comme ça. Se mit à réfléchir shikamaru.

- elle a dû se faire enlever. Emit kiba

- pourquoi ? questionna neji

- eh bien, il y a plusieurs résidus d'odeur autour de sa trace.

- les ninja qui la poursuivaient. Fit tenten

- pas seulement., il y a cinq odeurs. Celle de sakura, d'une autre femme et de trois hommes.

- mmm…peux-tu être plus précis maintenant que tu as su les déceler. Demanda shikamaru

- vaguement. Il y a deux hommes qui maîtrise des jutsu d'eau, j'en suis sûr, pour la fille je ne sais pas, quand au dernier il a la signature de chakra similaire à sasuke.

- itachi ? lacha son paquet de chips choji, abasourdi.

- non…mmm…continua de réfléchir shikamaru

- comment le sais-tu ? se méfia kankuro

- itachi n'est pas là, sasuke peut sentir son frère, s'il était effectivement là, sasuke le serait aussi….je peux affirmer avec certitude grâce aux infos de kiba, qui sont les poursuivants de sakura

- et qui est-ce ? tapa ses poings l'un contre l'autre Lee, fou de rage

- Taka.

- taka ? répéta Neji, que ferait-il ici ?

- je n'en sais rien. Avoua shikamaru, mais ce qu'il y a de plus troublant c'est que leurs traces ont aussi pris fin.

- on a rien alors ? soupira temari

- fouillions la zone ils ne doivent pas être loin.

- Sai a raison, fouillions les environs. Ordonna shikamaru. Il y a forcément des traces de la cinquième personne.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Sasuke continua de concentrer son chidori. Son frère était devenu sérieux enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait car il ne ressemblait plus à son frère.

- qu'est-ce que tu attends attaque moi ? tu es là pour ça non ?

- mais l'honneur te revient, tu es l'ainé itachi.

- soit alors je ne me ferais pas prier, ne viens pas pleurer sasuke !

Itachi se mit à courir vers lui et se stoppa soudain, un nuage de poussière s'éleva, perturbant la vision de sasuke qui n'eut d'autres choix que d'annuler son chidori et jouer la défense. Il se retrouva soudain happé par les jambes. Quelque chose le tira sur plusieurs mètres. Il cogna également un ou deux arbres, il n'aurait su le dire.

La poussière se dispersa lui laissant voir ce qui le retenait au jambes

- qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- un fouet de flammes, dansant au gré du vent.

- comment as-tu fais

- désolé, secret de clan uchiwa, et tu n'en fais plus parti ! le refit voler contre un mur itachi

Sasuke se sentait perdre connaissance à mesure que son frère le balançait au gré de ses envies. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, le dernier coup le rapprocha de son épée et il s'en servit pour briser les flammes du fouet.

- tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable petit frère. S'en amusa itachi

- ah oui ? alors je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir. Se remit sur pied sasuke, l'aura plus noire que jamais

- _je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je t'aide_

- la ferme on va le tuer vite fait bien fait ! ça ne m'amuse plus ! laissa le chakra de naraki emplir ses veines sasuke

- _n'en prend pas autant tu veux renouveler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?_

- obéis ! tu es ma gardienne !

- _très bien, ne viens pas pleurer lorsqu'elle arrivera._ Le prévint naraki

- voilà que tu es devenu fou ? ça t'arrive souvent de parler tout seul sasuke-chan ?

Le chakra noir qui s'échappait du corps de sasuke fonça sur itachi. Itachi esquiva les coups plusieurs fois, mais chaque fois le chakra revenait à la charge sans que sasuke ne bouge le petit doigt.

- il va falloir être plus rapi…

Itachi se tut, une main venait d'agripper sa nuque à peine eut-il esquivé une autre attaque de chakra

- comme ceci ? resserra ses doigts sasuke

Autour d'eux les « spectateurs » regardaient la scène effarés que personne ne les stoppe, même minato était là, impuissant. Yoko aussi avait finit par se montrer. Mais aucun d'eux ne bougeait.

- où est naruto ?

- de…..quoi…sentit le chakra lui serrer la gorge itachi

- naruto qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

- il s'entraine…kuf..av….kyuu…kuf

- menteur, si tu lui as fait du mal, sache que même la mort ne te soulagera pas

- tu ne sais rien de la mort sasuke

- ah, oui ? eh bien prépare toi à faire pénitence. Les yeux d'itachi s'écarquillèrent au mot tout en sentant le chakra l'étouffer un peu plus

- arg..kuf…kuf…..kuf….

Itachi n'arrivait plus à respirer, c'était cela que minato ressentait ? il devinait nettement un sourire sadique et une intense satisfaction sur le visage de sasuke.

Mais l'impensable se passa. Alors qu'itachi perdait à demi conscience, le lien autour de sa gorge s'évanouit et sasuke s'écrasa contre un mur. Dans la poussière soulevée il discerna une jeune femme. Une magnifique brune, avec des yeux noirs intense et un regard décidé. On aurait dit l'aura d'une tueuse professionnelle, une nukenin. Froide et sans cœur.

Itachi s'écroula épuisé, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus mais il ne perdit pas connaissance pour autant, il vit nettement son frère sortir des décombres en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

- si tu veux le tuer faudra me passer sur le corps. Déclara-t-elle

- ça ne te regarde pas, va donc jouer à la poupée. Cracha du sang au sol sasuke. se dirigeant vers elle

- je te conseille de cesser immédiatement ou je me verrais dans l'obligation d'utiliser la force. Intima-t-elle

- j'aimerai bien voir ça ! s'élança sur elle sasuke prêt à la tuer

Itachi vit la jeune fille fermer les yeux et inspirer grandement, elle murmura ensuite

- pardonnez moi, Kyuubi-sama, Naruto…..Kirana ! ouvrit-elle les yeux

A l'instant où l'épée allait s'abattre au-dessus d'elle, une énorme épée apparut dans ses mains. Aussi grande que les épées de kiri. Lui permettant de se protéger

- je suis navrée mais tu ne fais pas le poids. Fit-elle tournoyer l'épée qui semblait peser des tonnes. Envoyant de nouveau sasuke contre un mur, l'assommant quelque peu. Les pouvoirs de ta gardienne Naraki, ne peuvent rien contre les miens.

Elle profita du k.o temporaire de sasuke pour récupérer les jumeaux qui était dans un sale état.

- mes pauvres chéris, c'est tout, tata asuka est là, elle va vous soigner.

Elle les déposa au sol, se mordit le pouce, composa plusieurs signes et fit apparaître Kirana, une magnifique panthère, au pelage entièrement blanc. Asuka qui rencontrait sa gardienne pour la première fois ne sourcilla pas, et ne fut pas étonnée, elle était comme dans ses rêves, la même trait pour trait.

- kirana, soigne les veux-tu

- très bien. S'assied la gardienne près des enfants.

deux bulles de chakra blanc les enveloppa alors. Et bientôt les blessures s'amenuisaient, disparaissant petit à petit.

Ce fut bientôt le tour d'itachi, qui impuissant la regarda s'approcher, coupant l'intérieur de sa main elle laissa s'écouler son sang sur les yeux du brun. Qui recouvrèrent bientôt un aspect normal.

- ne crois pas que ce soit finit…énonça sasuke en se relevant puis s'écroulant à genou.

- c'est déjà fini. Se dirigea-t-elle vers lui.

Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et le traina jusqu'aux jumeaux et itachi. Kirana ne tarda pas à ligoter sasuke avec du chakra

- tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? tu allais tuer ton frère !

- il a massacré le clan uchiwa, il ne méritait pas de vivre !

- tu devrais préserver sa vie pour perpétuer la descendance du clan si tu t'en soucies tant ! lui répliqua asuka

- le clan n'a pas besoin de lui !

- ni de toi ! quelqu'un qui tente de tuer ses enfants

- ce ne sont pas mes enfant mais ceux d'orochimaru et naruto, ce sont des monstres !

Asuka ne sut se retenir et le gifla

- comment oses-tu dire ça ! ce sont de vrai uchiwa, ils ne ressemblaient pas à Orochimaru ! ils ont tous les traits du clan uchiwa, leur force et leur fierté !

- alors ce sont ceux d'itachi, il n'ont qu'à mourir avec lui !

- tu devrais grandir et cesser d'être aveugle porteur du sharingan ! lui hurla-t-elle

- qui es-tu pour me donner des leçons espèce de folle !

Asuka le gifla de nouveau, l'agrippa par sa veste blanche déchirée et tâchée de sang, rapprochant son visage du sien.

- sale morveux ! un peu de respect pour ta sœur ainée !

- de quoi ? réagit itachi, comment pourrais-tu être sa sœur ainé ?

- pas seulement la sienne, toi aussi

- ridicule. Voila qu'elle ne sait plus quoi inventer, c'est une folle furieuse

Une autre gifle retentit dont la fierté de sasuke en prenait un coup.

- Mon nom est Asuka Uchiwa, fille ainé de Mikoto et Fugakku uchiwa

- c'est impossible, papa et maman n'ont eut que nous deux ! démentit sasuke

- je suis la sœur jumelle d'itachi, la première à naître. Je suis une gardienne comme maman, aussi j'ai du être livré au temple à la naissance. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître maman comparée à vous deux. Mais je sais qu'elle m'aimait, comme je la sens souffrir que vous tentez de vous entretuer.

- maman….tourna vivement la tête itachi, la cherchant dans la foule

- qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? fronça les sourcils sasuke

- maman était là, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure….elle pleurait….je….

- ne raconte pas d'idiotie ! maman est morte et c'est toi qui l'a tué ! cria avec rage sasuke en se mettant sur ses jambes, toujours ligoté

- itachi a bien vu maman

- quoi

- mais ce n'était qu'un fantôme créé par les pouvoirs du nibi.

- tu mens ! n'y crut pas sasuke

- il y a quelques jours j'ai croiser notre Arrière grand-mère dans le jardin. Avoua asuka

- tu étais déjà venue ? c'est toi que je sentais chaque fois ? demanda itachi

- oui, je suis toujours restée dans l'ombre à vous surveiller tous les deux, comme je surveille naruto

- où est-il ? demanda prestement sasuke où est naruto !

- il ne devrait plus tarder, il était dans une rage folle du kyuubi quand je l'ai quitté, il a senti que tu faisais du mal à sanako et ryuusuke depuis le domaine du renard. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. Je pouvais l'entendre au fond de son cœur, l'appel de la haine et de la soif de sang.

Sasuke ne dit mot, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil aux jumeaux. Il ne les aimait pas, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour leur faire du mal. Les blesser revenaient à blesser naruto lui-même, et finalement, au fond de lui, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Naruto lui était précieux, il le savait. Ce fut dur à accepter. Oui il l'aimait.

Asuka observa sasuke qui était soudain devenu muet et était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle remarqua que malgré sa fatigue il arborait toujours les oreilles et la queue de naraki. Il avait trop puisé dans le chakra de sa gardienne. La fusion se poursuivait et il ne le fallait pas.

Autour d'eux la foule s'était dispersée et seuls Yoko et Razen demeuraient présents.

Elle s'apprêta à intervenir quand kirana eut terminée de soigner les jumeaux mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Un chakra puissant et écrasant venait de surgir inquiétant itachi et sasuke.

- je crois que l'heure du jugement est arrivée. S'amusa asuka en se léchant les lèvres.

Sasuke fut soudain pris d'un frisson, le souffle coupé par l'intensité du chakra hautement reconnaissable qui se tenait juste derrière lui. une main agrippa soudain ses cheveux et le força à pencher brusquement la tête sur le côté gauche. Sans prévenir quatre canines s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge laissant le sang couler à flot et une violente douleur se propager dans son corps le faisant hurler.

Itachi restait impuissant devant le spectacle, la scène le terrifiait. Les yeux de naruto se tournèrent soudain ver lui le faisant baisser le regard.

- Bon retour, Naruto-sama. S'agenouilla asuka heureuse.

Naruto enleva ses canines de la chair tendre du cou de sasuke, le laissant s'écrouler à genou. Il se lécha les lèvres du sang qui coulait encore. Se jouant de l'agonie du brun

- je suis rentré. Se saisit-il des cheveux de sasuke, le trainant derrière lui, se dirigeant vers les jumeaux.

- …..kuf…..na…..bordel….kuf, kuf….

Naruto lâcha sasuke et observa ses enfants, ils étaient sauvé.

- merci Kirana.

- c'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites Naruto-sama. S'inclina la panthère blanche.

- …na…ruto…..

- Ah? Tu es toujours en vie toi? Sourit naruto en se retournant vers sasuke

- na…

- regarde moi en face si tu veux me parler Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sasuke se redressa difficilement et regarda naruto. Son corps se figea soudain en voyant son regard

- qu'est-ce qui ne va pas sasuke, tu trembles comme une feuille.

- ….

- imagines-tu maintenant la peur qu'on put ressentir Sanako et ryuusuke. Se dirigea vers lui naruto.

Le regard flamboyant d'améthyste de naruto hypnotisait sasuke tout autant qu'il le terrifiait.

- je n'ai aucune pitié pour ce qui font du mal à mes enfants, peu m'importe si c'est leur propre père. Sourit en coin naruto

Il attrapa les oreilles de félin dans chaque main et les arracha, faisant hurler le brun. Il les balança plus loin et se mit de nouveau à sourire

- ne crois pas que j'en est fini avec toi. Tira sur sa queue naruto, l'arrachant elle aussi. Ta vie m'appartient, tu n'as aucun droit de vie et de mort sans mon autorisation Sasuke Uchiwa. Balança-t-il la queue qui partit rejoindre les oreilles et s'évapora.

Naruto s'acroupit devant sasuke le fixant dans son agonie.

- ça va mieux maintenant papa ? questionna naruto

Minato, surpris, passa sa main autour de son cou. Le lien n'était plus là

- merci…naruto…

- bien maintenant je pense qu'il est temps d'éduquer notre petit chien. Emit Naruto à l'intention de sasuke, n'est-ce pas kirana ?

- oui, naruto-sama

- je….ne suis pas…..un chien…

- bien sûr que tu l'es, tu es mon animal, mon chien et un chien se doit d'obéir à son maître, or tu n'es pas très obéissant.

-….nara…ki…murmura sasuke à bout de force

- ça ne sert à rien de l'appeler, elle ne viendra pas, j'ai scellé ses pouvoirs.

- elle…m'obéira…..kuf…

- non, elle avait oublié qui était son maître, je me suis fait un plaisir de le lui rappeler, tu ne me crois pas ? passe donc ta main sur ton cou….ah j'oubliais, kirana détache le, il ne peut plus faire de mal pour l'instant.

- oui

une fois détaché sasuke passa sa main sur son cou et sentit un lien.

- qu'est

- qu'est-ce que c'est ? un collier, large et noir, tu ne te fieras pas à son apparence de cuir, il est entièrement constitué de chakra, impossible à briser si ce n'est pas moi. Un collier qui va parfaitement à un chien comme toi. Par ce que tu…..tu…..tu….

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase, et tous le virent s'écrouler au sol, sans aucune raison. Il venait de perdre connaissance à ce qu'il semblait à sasuke. Mais naruto ne tarda pas à se relever légèrement….perdu…..

- naruto ? murmura sasuke inquiet pour le blond plus que pour lui-même

Naruto tourna son regard redevenu azur vers lui

- qui es-tu ?

- tu ne me reconnais pas ? s'attrista sasuke

Comment était-ce possible ?

- tu n'as pas l'air bien, qui t'a fait ça ? s'enquit naruto

Sasuke détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre, le faisait-il exprès d'être ainsi avec lui ? alors qu'il s'avouait enfin l'aimer, lui se jouait de ce qu'il pensait ?

- naruto. Appela asuka

- mm ?

- je pense que kyuubi-sama vous sera d'une aide précieuse. Je vais soigner sasuke, si vous voulez bien vous mettre sur le côté.

- ah…mm…ok… murmura à peine naruto perdu dans ses pensées.

Il s'assied sur les marches et se contenta d'observer la gardienne d'asuka soigner itachi puis sasuke.

- _« Naruto tu ne te rappelles pas qui il est ? »_

- je ne le reconnais pas kyu

- _« sasuke uchiwa, et les enfants que yoko vient de prendre ? »_

- maman…..ce sont mes enfants…..sanako et ryusuke

- _« tu te souvien de tes parents, des jumeaux mais pas de sasuke ? »_

- tu es sûr de ce que tu m'as dit au domaine du renard ?

- _« bien sûr ! ce nabot est la chose la plus précieuse à tes yeux, tu l'aimes à en crever ! »_

- je n'arrive pas à le croire, ça semble impossible, comment savoir si c'est vrai ?

-_ « embrasse le ! »_

- embrasser ? jamais je n'oserai ! je suis pas de ce bord là !. Soupira naruto en voyant les blessures du-dit sasuke se refermer

- naruto. Appela yoko

- maman ?

- nous allons dîner, Itachiiii ! appela-t-elle ensuite en déposant sanako et ryuusuke dans les bras du blond

Naruto rejoignit sa mère tout en cajolant ses petits rejetons. Au grand plaisir de ryuusuke. La salle immense abritait une foule de réfugiés en train de dîner. Il prit place près de son père qui ne put s'empêcher d'emmêler ses cheveux.

- qu'est-ce qui te tracasse fiston ?

- je ne sais pas…enfin je ne me souviens plus.

- tu sais des fois il faut prendre le taureau par les cornes ! conseilla son père avec un immense sourire

- que veux-tu dire ?

- simplement qu'il faut agir, on a rien sans rien naruto, regarde ta mère, une vrai casse-cou, pas féminine pour un sou, tout ce qui l'importait était de tuer et diriger le clan uzumaki.

-...

- quand je l'ai vu si rebelle et ce regard, j'ai su que c'était la femme de ma vie, je suis tombé amoureux de suite. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'amadouer mais j'y suis parvenu et je ne regrette rien. S'amusa son père en mangeant ses ramen. Et toi fiston c'est comment avec sasuke ?

- je ne me souviens pas de lui. déclara de but en blanc naruto

Minato recracha automatiquement tous ses ramen sur la table, sous les yeux écoeurés et exaspéréd de yoko

- de quoi ?

- je ne sais pas qui il est, on a beau me dire ce qu'il représente à mes yeux, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire comme si c'était un mensonge.

- il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

- quels signes ?

- par exemple, quand tu le vois là que ressens-tu ? demanda son père

Naruto jeta un œil furtif quelques places plus loin et observa sasuke longuement.

- il a l'air borné, énervant, chiant…continuait de le fixer naruto

Sasuke se tourna quelques secondes vers naruto et l'en détourna aussitôt quand il croisa son regard. Un sentiment surprit alors naruto, le visage timide du brun, avec cette teinte d'embarras naissante sur ses joues le rendait mignon.

Minato observait son fils puis se mit à rire doucement.

- c'est ça l'amour mon fils. Murmura minato à naruto qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard.

Pourquoi le trouvait-il si charmant et beau à cet instant, attiré comme un aimant. Ses yeux timides et en même temps si malicieux

- dis pas n'importe quoi ! lui mit sanako et ryusuke dans ses bras naruto, afin d'attaquer son précieux bol de ramen

- se voiler la face ne sert à rien, naruto, le temps est court et qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver dans l'avenir. Ce serait dommage que tu le regrettes. Expliqua minato.

Naruto n'évoqua plus le sujet sasuke uchiwa de la soirée. Il était pensif, tout le monde s'en était rendu compte, même sasuke qui lui jetait des regards furtifs. Une fois le repas terminé kushina imposa un couvre feu à l'ensemble du temple. Elle avait aussi décrété que sanako et ryuusuke dormiraient dans sa chambre. Naruto rechigna d'abord lui qui ne les avait pas vus depuis un moment. Mais sa mère avait des arguments convaincants, entre autre se reposer après cette entraînement interminable, qu'un jour dans sa vie ne changerai rien, et qu'au contraire certaines choses le pouvaient.

Naruto a immédiatement comprit la subtilité de ses mots même s'il n'y croyait toujours pas.

La quasi-totalité du temple était partie se coucher, il ne demeurait bientôt plus qu'itachi dans le jardin comme à son habitude. L'endroit où il se sentait apaisé. Un importun trouva cependant le chic de venir le déranger. Ce n'était autre que sasuke, qui s'était perdu.

- tu es perdu sasuke-chan ? sourit itachi

- ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as rien fait à naruto que je vais te pardonner pour le passé, ne m'adresse pas la parole. Fit demi-tour sasuke sans le regarder…je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te tuer.

- eh bien vas-y. déclara exaspéré itachi. Qu'on en finisse !

- Asuka est dans le coin, elle nous surveille, à la moindre entourloupe, je te tuerai, sois en sûr. Fit sasuke en partant.

Itachi le vit partir puis il s'arrêta contrarié.

- où est la chambre de naruto ?

- tu as besoin de mon aide ?

- la ferme répond simplement.

- elle est à côté de la mienne et kisame. Prit les devants itachi…suis moi….on se perd au début mais tu verras tu vas vite te repérer.

- kisame ? il y a d'autres membres de l'akatsuki ici ? le suivit sasuke

- bien sûr, c'est notre quartier général, nous logeons tous là.

Sasuke dégaina son épée et la passa sous la gorge de son frère.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda sèchement sasuke

- je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sasuke. fit calme itachi, si tu veux savoir quelque chose tu le demanderas à Minato, si tu veux me tuer vas-y mais tu ferais une erreur.

- ah oui ? fit sarcastique sasuke

- naruto ne te le pardonnerait pas.

- tu ne sais rien de naruto ! je suis celui qui le connait mieux que quiconque ! naruto serait d'accord avec ma vengeance ! il est comme moi il veux être fort !

- j'en doute sasuke, lui veut protéger l'avenir, toi tu pourchasses les fantômes du passé. Vis le moment présent petit frère ou tu vas passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Assume tes sentiments et cesse de les fuir.

Sasuke sentit la présence de sa prétendue sœur et rengaina son épée. Itachi soupira et continua sa route. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que sasuke changerait son air buté. Après quelques minutes, itachi se stoppa devant une porte.

- c'est là ?

- oui, je te laisse bonne nuit. Partit itachi.

Sasuke soupira on lui avait imposé la chambre de naruto. On ne peut pas dire qu'il était mal tombé mais en l'occurrence dur d'être avec une personne qui ne se souvient pas de vous.

Lorsqu'il entra, la pièce était à demi dans la pénombre, seule la petite bougie entre les deux futon éclairait la pièce. Naruto était allongé dans le sien et semblait réfléchir tout en fixant le plafond. Ou bien dormait-il les yeux ouverts ?

Sasuke déposa son sac dans un coin de la pièce et défit son épée qu'il déposa le long de son futon. Sait-on jamais avec orochimaru, kabuto et d'autres qu'il avait croisé au dîner, on ne peut pas dire que c'était l'endroit le plus sécurisant.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se dévêtir et s'allongea au-dedans, se tournant sur le côté opposé à naruto.

Cette proximité avec le blond, il ne l'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Et cela ravivait d'innombrables souvenirs de mission. Comme les bagarres dans les tentes et kakashi qui finissait par venir les arroser pour les calmer ou encore naruto qui ronflait, naruto qui prenait toute la place… en fait après réflexion il n'avait que des souvenirs avec naruto. Il avait tenté d'oublier naruto en fuyant le village mais naruto n'avait jamais abandonné. Il l'avait ramené. Alors aujourd'hui que cet imbécile l'oublie comme ça, cela l'énervait.

- naruto tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ?

Sasuke sentit une main le tirer en arrière et le mettre sur le dos. Naruto se tenait juste à côté de lui et le fixer

- tu es sasuke, une personne importante pour moi.

- …

- pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ?

- tais toi idiot et va dormir. Se tourna de l'autre côté sasuke

- tu as un sale caractère normalement les gens comme toi je ne m'en approches pas.

- pourquoi ? fut-il intrigué

- je ne suis pas à l'aise avec eux, mais toi c'est différent je sais que je peux avoir confiance

- … Sasuke arqua un sourcil tout en le fixant….les gens comme moi…même amnésique tu m'énerves ! se redressa en position assise sasuke.

- dis moi sasuke, quelle est notre relation ?

- notre relation…voyons..tu es un crétin et je suis un génie.

- c'est donc ça…et sur le plan affectif ? se rapprocha le blond

- y a…y a pas de plan affectif… bégaya sasuke de la soudaine proximité de naruto

- tu mens…posa sa main sur sa joue naruto…kyuubi dit que tu es mon amoureux… caressa-t-il ses lèvres de l'autre main

- tu vas..croire ce renard….perfide plutôt que moi ? tomba en arrière sasuke poussé par naruto

- j'ai envie d'y croire…sasuke….juste un instant…l'embrassa naruto…

La main droite de naruto glissa dans les cheveux noirs à l'arrière du crâne tandis que la gauche se déposait sur la nuque. Sasuke ferma rapidement les yeux, c'était plus fort que lui. son corps réclamait ce simple baiser.

- ah..ah…

Lorsque naruto cessa le baiser il fixa sasuke haletant, ses joues arboraient une teinte qu'il connaissait. Là les souvenirs se bousculèrent dans sa tête à une vitesse vertigineuse lui donnant le tournis. Il s'écroula sur sasuke légèrement sonné.

- tu….tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite là ? le repoussa sasuke…un baiser ne donne pas accès au reste obligatoirement surtout si tu ne te souviens pas de moi…tu m'écoutes ? naruto espèce de balourd pousse toi tu m'écrases !

-...

- naruto ?

Sasuke opta de rouler sur le côté avec naruto inversant leurs positions

- ça ne va pas ? tu m'entends ? ohé ! tapa-t-il sur ses joues

- arrête de me frapper crétin ! se redressa naruto en attrapant chacune des mains de sasuke… on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

- ce qu'il me prend ? fronça les sourcil sasuke… il me prend que tu m'embrasses et ensuite tu perds connaissance !

- que veux-tu, tu es à tomber. Murmura naruto, fixant sasuke puis se mettant à sourire

- on peut savoir pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?

- tu en reveux..n'est-ce pas ?

- reveux ? de quoi diable parles-tu ?

- et bien tu sais, ma langue qui vient chatouiller la tienne, mais on va faire les choses correctement cette fois-ci, la première n'était vraiment pas plaisante pour moi quand à la deuxième je dirais que c'était bestial pour toi.

- tu… tu as retrouvé la mé-mémoire ?

- pour ton plus grand plaisir sasuke. le bascula sur le futon naruto.

- ohé ! une minute ! naruto !

- quoi ?

- tu ne penses tout de même pas que c'est toi qui va dominer ?

- je te dominerais toujours. L'embrassa ardemment naruto. Et cette simple question vient de me révéler tes sentiments.

- tu…mm ….nh…ah, je ne suis pas une fille….nh…mm..naruto

- je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel.

- eh bien je te retourne la question, je suis quoi pour toi ? le poussa sasuke

- si j'avais voulu une fille, j'aurais pris hinata, c'est de loin celle qui te ressemble le plus mais tu es le seul à avoir des yeux si sombre, vois-tu j'aime ton coté démoniaque, et mauvais garçon. Tu es mystérieux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser quiconque, fille ou garçon découvrir le trésor que tu es. Tu es à moi, tu es unique sasuke.

- idiot. Détourna le regard sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à ses mots

- oui, je suis idiot, mais un idiot qui t'aime. Déposa un baiser sur son front naruto

- pourquoi tu m'as oublié alors ? pourquoi es-tu parti ? pourquoi avoir tenté de bloquer mon sharingan ? pourquoi….

- chut… déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres naruto, l'intimant de se taire, naruto se redressa et s'assied à ses côtés sérieux.…tu avais du mal à m'accepter sasuke, j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, je semblais te dégoûter avec les jumeaux dans mon ventre. J'ai alors pensé que tu souhaitais avoir une vie normale avec un femme et perpétrer ton clan. Quoi de plus « normal » pour quelqu'un venant d'un clan si puissant. Cela aurait été égoïste de ma part de t'en priver. Si tu avais effectivement trouver une femme et eut des enfants, je n'avais pas l'intention de réapparaître dans ta vie en imposant sanako et Ryuusuke comme héritier. Peu m'importe que tu les acceptes comme tes enfants ou non, je continuerai de leur dire que tu es leur père et qu'ils sont des uchiwa.

- naruto je

- quand à t'oublier, ce n'était pas volontaire, vois-tu c'est l'endroit où je m'entraînais qui provoque ça et pour ton sharingan, je voulais te protéger, tu perdais la tête et il aurait fini par tenter de te tuer comme itachi. Désolé.

- ...

- mais kyuubi avait raison, dire qu'il suffisait que je t'embrasse pour me rappeler de tout. Se frotta la tête naruto en se sentant un peu idiot.

-...

-...

- naruto, si tu veux une relation avec moi, sache que je ne vais pas devenir nian nian, ni me transformer en fille pour tes fantasmes, pas question non plus de rester à la maison parce que tu auras peur pour moi, pas question non plus d'abandonner mon avenir de ninja, encore moins de devenir anbu ou autre. Mit les choses au clair sasuke, les sourcils froncés, le visage froid et sérieux. Ni de faire la cuisine

- ça tombe bien j'aurais besoin d'un excellent protecteur pour nos enfants et puis tu es nul en cuisine.

Sasuke tiqua sur le « nos enfants ».

- je ne les considère pas comme tels

- soit mais ce sont bien des uchiwa peu importe ce que tu diras ! il n'y a qu'a voir ryuusuke c'est toi tout craché !

- y a rien a voir ! ce minus ne me ressemble pas il crie comme une fille !

- ah oui ? fronça les sourcil naruto ne supportant pas qu'on insulte ses enfants même de la part de sasuke

- oui ! soutint son regard sasuke

- eh bien je vais te montrer…le plaqua sur le futon naruto exaspéré…de qui il tient ce cri…..puis tirant l'épaisse ceinture et la jetant sur le côté…car ce n'est certainement pas de moi !

- qu'est ce que tu crois faire hein ? maintenant ses vêtements sasuke surpris de la tournure des choses tandis que naruto se frayait un chemin jusqu'à sa peau

Il sentit rapidement la langue du blond parcourir sa nuque, elle était chaude et il ne pouvait retenir ses frissons d'envie. Ces frissons cessèrent brusquement, remplacés par le souffle d'une respiration dans son oreille

- je vais te faire crier sasuke. murmura naruto

- jamais tu n'y arriverAAAAAAAAAAhh ! se mit à crier aigu sasuke

Naruto venait de lui mordre l'oreille et la lui lécher maintenant

- quel adorable son. Murmura de nouveau naruto. Je crois avoir trouvé de qui Ryuusuke tient ça…

- ça…ça ne prouve rien….n'importe qui crierai si on lui faisait ça ! démentit sasuke

- alors…l'observa naruto

- alors ? fit incertain sasuke

- je vais devoir trouver d'autres endroits pour reproduire cet adorable son. Posa sa main naruto sur le torse de sasuke.

- ne rêve pas trop. Fit sèchement sasuke

- j'aime ce regard, dur et froid pourtant le brillant de tes yeux à cet instant, le rend si brûlant et sexy.

- toi tu n'es qu'un balourd qui n'a rien de sexy ! clama sasuke qui n'arrivait pas à retenir ses vêtements de l'assaut du blond.

Il se retrouva rapidement nu, sous le blond, embarrassé comme jamais, il n'avait qu'une envie se métamorphoser en une souris et fuir. Mais son corps refusait de bouger.

- ne sois pas si gêné mon amour. L'embrassa sur l'épaule naruto.

Sasuke le vit se déshabiller. Il n'était plus le même que la dernière fois. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivaient aux épaules, toujours en batailles. Son corps était plus ferme, les muscles plus dessinés, il n'avait plus rien d'un balourd. Il ressemblait plus à un homme.

Ses mains effleurèrent sa peau en une douce caresse, pleine d'envie. Il le touchait comme s'il allait se briser à la moindre hausse de force. Son corps s'allongea sur le sien lentement. Il était un peu lourd mais tellement chaud.

Sasuke restait stoïque un peu effrayé et en même temps enivré.

- n'ait pas peur sasuke. murmura naruto en déposant des baisers le long de son cou

- je n'ai pas peur.

Le brun ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait lui-même conscient des sursauts de son corps chaque fois que naruto caressait un endroit ou un autre.

- si tu as peur, touche moi, ce n'est pas parce que je te domine que tu ne dois pas bouger sasu, je veux que tu te sentes bien, n'ai pas honte de faire quelque chose ou de me le demander. Sourit naruto

La main droite de sasuke se posa sur le flan du blond, le surprenant

- désolé. La retira aussitôt sasuke

- c'est moi sasuke.

Naruto se saisit de la main du brun et la reposa dans son dos. Et se mit à l'embrasser doucement, puis de plus en plus désireux. Naruto bougea quelque peu attrapant le dessous du genou pour replier la jambe vers lui de façon à pouvoir caresser amplement la cuisse.

- AAAH !mm….bloqua sa voix sasuke automatiquement avec ses mains

Naruto se décala et constata que son amour était dans un état plus qu'avancé de désir.

- ne dis rien. Intima sasuke honteux

- je n'ai rien à dire car je suis dans le même état que toi. Se redressa naruto

Sasuke baissa timidement le regard et constata « la chose », il ne se souvenait pas qu'il soit si grand. En même temps la dernière fois il n'avait pas pu constater la chose et l'avait plus subi.

- naruto

- mh ? l'embrassa sur le ventre le blond

- je…j'ai peur…Avoua sasuke

Naruto s'arrêta et fixa le brun. Silencieux

- je..je sais que nous l'avons déjà fait…mais…c'était…

- sasuke ce n'était pas comparable et ce ne sera pas comme les autres fois. mais si tu souhaites que nous arrêtions, je le ferais. Le rassura naruto en posant son front contre celui de son amour.

-...

- alors que souhaites-tu ?

- je…je ne veux pas..

- d'accord. Lui sourit le blond en caressant sa nuque

Naruto se pencha pour attraper les affaires du brun mais sasuke le retint par le bras.

- …que tu t'arrêtes. Détourna le regard sasuke en rougissant.

- ne te force pas sasuke

- je ne me force pas, je…je veux vivre ça avec toi..avec le vrai toi… passa ses bras autour de son cou sasuke…fais moi l'amour naruto…

Naruto posa ses mains sur son dos et le recoucha doucement.

- si c'est ce que tu souhaites, mais au moindre signe de désaccord, j'arrête. Le prévint naruto

Sasuke acquiesa puis sourit doucement, un de ses sourires comme naruto était le seul à entrevoir. Un trésor inestimable, plus cher à son cœur que le fait d'être hokage un jour. Protéger ce sourire qui n'apparaîssait que trop rarement.

Sasuke avait peur, de l'amour, peur d'aimer, et d'être aimer. Le seul fait de laisser les autres s'approcher de lui était une chose impossible. Naruto y était parvenu, avec beaucoup de patience et de dur labeur. Il lui avait fallu une quinzaine d'années mais il avait réussi à conquérir le plus beau et le plus farouche des compagnons. L'homme de sa vie. Le père de ses enfants.

ET qu'importe ce que les autres pensent, sasuke comptait plus pour lui que les médisances des autres.

- AH !

- je t'ai fait mal ? s'arrêta naruto

- non….c'est…tes dents ça…

- ça t'a fait du bien ? s'amusa naruto en reprenant en bouche l'objet de l'adorable son qu'avait émit sasuke

- ah…idiot…ne sois pas….… !

Sasuke n'arrivait plus à parler, la moindre phrase était entrecoupée de sons de plaisir qu'il s'évertuait en vain à essayer de cacher.

-..naaah..naruto…ah..nh…arrête..je….nnh ! agrippa de sa main droite les cheveux du blond tout en mordant l'autre.

- aaah….na….naruto…je vais..aahah !...jouir….AAAAAAAAAH !

Le corps de sasuke se contracta quelques secondes puis la prise dans les cheveux de naruto se délaissa, sa main retomba sur son ventre, il respirait rapidement.

Naruto se redressa et sasuke vit un filet blanc couler de sa bouche.

- je pensais pas que j'étais si bon. S'amusa le blond en essuyant ce qui coulait de sa lèvre.

- idiot ! je t'avais dit d'arrêter !

- oui mais c'était bon n'est-ce pas ? l'embrassa naruto

Sasuke ne répondit pas trop fier pour l'avouer, il se contenta de lui rendre son baiser. Une réponse bien évidente pour naruto, qui tourna le brun sur le ventre.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- je vais te préparer, si tu pouvais te mettre sur les genoux.

Sasuke s'exécuta et n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir, quelques secondes après naruto avait pénétré deux de ses doigts entre ses fesses.

- aaaaaaaaaah !

- je t'ai fait mal ? s'enquit de nouveau naruto

- non….tu as utilisé du lubrifiant ?

- ton sperme. Déposa un baiser sur l'une des fesses du brun, le blond.

- Ne…..ne…dis pas des choses comme ça ! se mit à rougir sasuke….AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Naruto profita de l'inattention de sasuke pour commencer à mouvoir sa main.

- aaah…..nnh….naru….naru…AAAH !

- incroyable, je suis trop doué, je t'ai fait rebander avec mes doigts. N'en revint pas naruto

- tais-toi ! …..nh…..AAAAAH ! ne…ne le touche pas…aaah…

- pourquoi ? tu as l'air d'avoir envie de jouir encore. Constata naruto en continuant de caresser le pénis du brun.

- aaah…..nh…naru….naruto…..na…aaaaaaaahhhhh !

Naruto sentit l'intimité de sasuke se resserrer autour de ses doigts, et dans sa main gauche un liquide chaud s'écoula.

- tu as encore joui….c'était bon ?

-…

- n'ait pas honte sasuke, savoir que je te fais du bien, ça me rend heureux tu sais.

-…..c'était …bon….

- tu peux te remettre sur le dos sasuke ? je pense que tu es prêt.

Sasuke s'exécuta comme les autre fois, et fixa le blond.

- ça ne va pas ? fut intrigué le blond

- non..c'est juste que…..il faut que je le….lèche ? fit anxieux sasuke

- non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. l'embrassa naruto

- mais

- sasuke tu dois en avoir envie pour faire ça, je n'ai pas envie de te forcer, tu m'as donner tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Lui désigna la chose du regard naruto

Sasuke jeta un œil et vit la main du blond couverte de sperme. Il empoigna son sexe et le lubrifia avec.

Il contemplait le blond et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Il était jaloux de cette main qui touchait, qui avait le droit de caresser, le narguant des sensations qu'elle procurait à son propriétaire.

Sasuke ne tint plus. Il enleva la main de naruto et la remplaça par la sienne

- sasuke ?

- je…..veux le faire… commença à bouger sa main le brun

- argh !

- ce n'est pas bien ?

- ne sers pas si fort et ça ira. Fit anxieux le blond

- ah.désolé..fit penaud sasuke en desserrant un peu sa prise.

- ce n'est pas grave. Le rassura naruto qui appréciait désormais l'habileté de son amour.

- naruto….ce jour….c'est moi qui t'ai violé n'est-ce pas ? s'arrêta sasuke cherchant à vérifier l'exactitude de ses pensées

Voila un don qu'avait le brun, dont naruto se serait volontiers passé. Il était passé maître dans l'art de casser l'ambiance.

- oui

- pourtant je te voyais te faire violer par orochimaru.

- tu étais sous l'emprise d'une drogue mélangée à un genjutsu, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- alors c'est vraiment moi le père de sanako et ryuusuke ?

Alléluia ! il venait de comprendre.

- sasuke peu importe ce qui s'est passé, que tu m'aies violé ou non, le plus important pour moi c'est que ses enfants, c'est avec toi que je les ai eu. Et je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde. Le serra dans ses bras naruto.

- ça semble si improbable. Passa ses bras autour du blond sasuke

- que tu sois conscient d'être leur père, c'est déjà énorme pour moi, que tu les acceptes en est une autre, chaque chose en son temps. L'embrassa naruto tout en allongeant le brun sur le dos.

- c'est vrai que je crie comme ryusuke ?

- oui, et je trouve ça irrésistible. Se coucha légèrement sur lui naruto.. tu es prêt ? je peux ? replia quelque peu les jambes du brun, naruto.

- oui.

Quelques secondes après, sasuke sentit la verge qui poussait lentement son intimité. Elle entra en lui avec une lenteur torturante. Loin de la précédente fois brutale.

- ça va ?

- oui….tu…

- c'est si chaud à l'intérieur de toi sasuke.

- content que ça te plaise.

- je vais bouger sasuke, d'accord.

- oui.

Naruto entama de longs et lents va-et-vient. Torturant de plaisir sasuke.

- nnn…naruto…..plus vite….plus vite….pitié…..nh…

- sa…..sasuke…..c'est si bon…. Continua naruto

S'en fut trop pour sasuke, dont le corps réclamait plus, la dernière fois, la brutalité était certes là, mais le plaisir était fulgurant. Là naruto le torturait de peur de lui faire mal.

Inconsciemment il croisa brusquement ses jambes derrière les fesses de naruto, empêchant toute retraite, obligeant le blond à le re-pénétrer plus rapidement. Ce coup de boutoir fit hurler sasuke. Naruto comprit et accéléra le rythme.

- na…..naruto ! …..nnnh…

- sasuke…ah !...sasu….

Sasuke sentait s'enfoncer naruto avec une telle force, et dieu que c'était bon. Il sentait son corps être parcouru de spasmes. Cela y était presque…il allait jouir…encore une fois.

- Sasuke…je ….ah….je t'aime…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Naruto ne bougea plus serrant sasuke de toutes ses forces. Le brun, sentit le liquide chaud s'écouler en lui. Naruto donna un dernier coup de rein faisant jouir de nouveau sasuke. qui resta pantelant, épuisé, et essoufflé.

- sasuke. je t'aime. Commença à se retirer naruto

- ne te retire pas. resserra ses jambes sasuke

- pourquoi ?

- je veux que tu restes comme ça. Posa sa tête sasuke contre l'épaule gauche du blond. Naruto

- nh ? roula sur le côté naruto, inversant leur position, conscient de son poids par rapport à sasuke.

- je t'aime. Tu dois trouver que je suis idiot de m'en rendre compte maintenant. Caressa son épaule sasuke

- tu es toi, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Ne change pas.

- merci naruto, de tout ce que tu fais toujours pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste comparé à toi, je n'ai rien fait pour toi, là encore tu as été doux pour moi, et j'ai adoré.

- tu as tort sasuke, tu as fait des choses merveilleuses pour moi

- lesquelles ? fit sasuke

- tu as dit m'aimer, tu m'as donné ton corps, et tu m'as donné deux enfants fiers et vaillants comme toi. Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir, mon amour.

- dis naruto, quelque chose me turlupine

- mh, quoi donc ?

- Kyuubi guérit bien toutes tes blessures

- oui et ?

- pourquoi as-tu cette cicatrice sur l'épaule gauche ? la caressa du doigt sasuke

- parce que j'ai empêché kyuubi de faire disparaître la blessure

- pourquoi ?

- car c'est toi qui me l'a faite à la vallée de la fin, avec le chidori. Alors je ne voulais pas qu'elle disparaisse.

- nostalgique ? sourit le brun

- non, amoureux. L'embrassa naruto.

- amoureux et idiot.

- a qui le dis-tu.

Sasuke remarqua soudain un morceau d'étoffe rougeâtre renfermant un objet, à côté du futon du blond et tendit le bras pour s'en saisir.

- qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna sasuke intrigué, une garde de katana ?

- c'est l'épée du renard. D'après aurora, elle est faite à partir des crocs de kyuubi

- il n'y a pas de lame. Constata sasuke, elle est inutilisable

- non, elle fonctionne

- regarde il y a une petite clochette attaché au bout. A quoi peut bien servir cette antiquité.

- à contrôler l'arme la plus puissante que kyuubi m'ait donné.

- et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- une chose terriblement belle, mortellement attirante, La voleuse d'âme.

- plus belle que moi ? s'offusqua sasuke

- tu es la plus belle chose que je connaisse. Murmura naruto

- et ce collier tu sais à quoi il sert ? désigna le collier de cuir autour de son cou sasuke. C'est toi qui me l'a mis tout à l'heure, lorsque tu étais en trans… et qui m'a arraché ma queue et mes oreilles

- c'était pour te protéger de naraki, elle prenait le dessus, tu n'aurais pas su la renvoyer, quand à ce collier, il représente la clé de notre victoire selon kyubi.

- tu verras ta voleuse d'âme, à côté de moi c'est la pacotille ! toi et moi on fait équipe pour la vie. Assura sasuke jaloux que naruto puisse se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- ne sous-estime pas la voleuse d'âme, elle peut t'envoûter d'un simple regard de sang. L'embrassa naruto

- qu'elle vienne, pas question que je perde face à cette fille.

- ce n'est pas une fille. L'embrassa naruto

**A suivre…**

**Chapitre FINAL 15 : La voleuse d'âme. (déjà 17 pages ^^)**

Salut ^^ C'est un excellent chapitre comme d'habitude et qui plus est celui-ci est mon préféré de toute la fic n_n J'ai beaucoup adoré dark-kushina XD elle est tellement sadique, tellement démoniaque, tellement géniale! Faut pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi j'aime ce genre de persos! Asuka je l'adore! J'ai surtout aimé le moment où elle a bien « massacré » sasuke je me suis trop marrée XD Itachi en tonton génial, c'est vrai que cela lui va bien et bien sûr j'ai adoré le moment où son sharingan a pris le dessus. Sasuke j'ai pas bien apprécié son comportement dans le chap mais la fin me l'a fait remonter dans mon estime n_n Au moins j'admets que ce n'est plus une cause perdue XD Non mais franchement 14 chaps hyper long pour enfin comprendre qu'il est le père des jumeaux et qu'il a des sentiments pour naru...quoi que on peut se dire « vaut mieux plus tard que jamais »(me rappelle plus le proverbe). L'idée du naru amnésique m'a bien plu évidemment et la manière dont il retrouve la mémoire aussi! Bien sûr les lemons étaient super n_n On a comment dire pour le lemon narusasu un sasuke qui est certes un peu gêné mais qui est aussi très chaud ^^ Et naru aussi nous montre sa passion envers notre ténébreux préféré! Sinon sasuke est vraiment irrécupérable U_U « naruto….ce jour….c'est moi qui t'ai violé n'est-ce pas ? s'arrêta sasuke » Pour le tue l'amour ou pour casser l'ambiance c'est bien réussi XD

En tout cas c'était un excellent chap et j'attends avec impatience le chap 15 qui conclut cette fic n_n

kisu


	15. La voleuse d'âme : partie I

**Salut à tous, heureuse de vous retrouvez pour ce chapitre incomplet suite à sa longueur, pardonnez le reste des fautes qui seront surement là, ma beta fait déjà un travail magnifique comparé a ce que je lui envoie et aussi pardonnez moi pour cette longue absence inacceptable. La suite de ce chap est en correction**

**D'autres fic vont être commencé à poster et terminé rapidement, je liquide les fics qui trainent sur mon ordi depuis un moment uniquement si elles sont finit. Je ne tiens pas à mettre en ligne d'autres fics commencés à environ 5 ou 6 chapitres sans avoir terminé les mythiques lol, jumeaux, indispensable, mon ange et un diable, sauf si vous le désirez, la raison ? Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire patienter pour celle-ci aussi, sauf si ca ne vous dérange pas**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant qu'il vous permettra de vous évader et de rire ou de pleurer qui sait ^^**

**Chapitre 15 : La voleuse d'âme**

Epuisés de leur acte de paix, Hidan se laissa porter par Kakuzu regagnant la chambre de celui-ci. Bien qu'ils aient enterré la hache de guerre, Hidan ne supportait pas que cette Sakura soit dans la chambre du brun. Elle semblait s'être réveillée depuis peu, en alerte, prostrée dans un coin fixant Kisame qui demeurait impassible.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Kakuzu en déposant Hidan sur ses jambes.

- Elle vient de se réveiller.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez soignée ? On a qu'à la tuer ! Ragea Hidan en allant attraper Sakura par ses cheveux.

Il la traîna jusqu'au centre de la pièce et s'assit sur elle.

- Elle ferait un très bon sacrifice. Se lécha les lèvres Hidan.

- Nous avons besoin d'elle. Affirma Kisame.

- Si tu nous expliquais pourquoi ? S'assit à ses côtés Kakuzu.

- J'ignore comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussi à venir jusqu'ici, c'est Yoko-sama qui m'a indiqué comment venir ici, ce lieu ne figure sur aucune carte, c'est elle qui nous en a montré l'endroit. Sakura n'a pas pu le trouver seul.

- Tu as entendu ? Comment tu as fait pour venir ici sale garce ! Lui tordit le bras Hidan.

- Aaaarrghh ! Lâche-moi détraqué !

- Elle ne dira rien, tuons la !

- Arrête Hidan. Le retint Kakuzu.

- Tss...

- Tu ne veux rien dire Sakura, serais-tu plus bavarde si Naruto était là ?

- Jamais !

- Ooh bien alors si Sasuke-kun te le demandait, nous le dirais-tu ?

Kisame s'amusa de voir la lueur d'hésitation qui traversa les yeux de la rose.

- Ne te prends pas la tête Sakura, je te taquine, je sais très bien comment tu es venue ici, ou du moins je le suppose.

- Bluff ! Fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

- et ça c'est du bluff ? Sortit de sa poche le pendentif de la rose, Kisame.

- Mon pendentif ? Toucha brusquement son cou Sakura, constatant qu'il n'était plus là.

Kakuzu fixa l'objet qui pointait une direction.

- Un pendule ?

- En quelque sorte. Fit Kisame. Je suis certain qu'il t'indique la direction de Gaara du désert, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura ne répondit pas, mais qu'importe, pour Kisame c'était plus expressif que toutes les réponses.

- Que fait-on d'elle ? Demanda Hidan.

- Nous allons la garder avec nous, elle nous est plus qu'utile.

- Je ne vous aiderai jamais !

- La ferme ! Lui colla son poing dans la figure Hidan, pourquoi se la coltiner si nous avons le pendentif ?

- Car ce pendentif, Hidan, ne fonctionne qu'en sa présence.

Devant l'air hébété de l'argenté, Kisame s'éloigna de Sakura le pendentif retomba brusquement sans aucune réaction.

- Zut je voulais m'amuser un peu. Soupira Hidan.

- Tu auras tout le temps de t'amuser dans les brumes. Le souleva Kakuzu, permettant à Sakura de se redresser.

Kisame et Kakuzu commencèrent à quitter la pièce sous le regard ahuri d'Hidan.

- Une minute vous ne l'attachez pas ?

- Inutile, je lui ai apposé un joli collier d'eau pour remplacer le sien. Émit Kisame en passant le pendentif autour de son propre cou. Si elle s'éloigne plus de dix mètres de moi, l'anneau l'étranglera.

Sakura passa sa main sur son cou apeurée.

Crois-tu vraiment que je l'aurais laissé visible ? Sourit Kisame. Pour une apprentie de Tsunade cela aurait vraiment était inconscient de ma part. L'anneau est sous ta peau, il utilise l'eau de tes cellules, comme chaque cellule de ton corps sont constituées à majorité d'eau et que celles-ci communiquent entre elles, tu ne peux pas le défaire. A moins d'extraire chaque cellule contenant mon chakra, une tâche perdue d'avance. Car comme je te l'ai dit, l'eau de tes cellules communique, il me suffit donc de déplacer mon chakra pour maintenir l'anneau d'eau. Quitta la pièce Kisame suivi de Kakuzu et Hidan.

Quelques secondes après Sakura se sentit étouffer vérifiant la véracité des propos de celui-ci. Elle se précipita sur le bâtant et sortit de la chambre, le lien autour de son cou cessa brusquement. Elle le chercha des yeux et vit le brun appuyé au bout du couloir, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Dépêche-toi, on va manger.

Sakura était prise au piège, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Accompagnée de Kisame elle gagna le restaurant de l'auberge. Elle fut prise d'une inquiétude grandissante. Kisame, Kakuzu et Hidan n'étaient pas les seuls membres de l'Akatsuki, il y avait aussi Sasori et Deidara. Cinq membres au total, inutile d'espérer s'échapper même si par chance elle réussissait à mettre au tapis Kisame.

Elle prit place aux côtés de celui-ci sous le regard mauvais de Sasori et Deidara.

- On est obligé de se la coltiner à table ? Sa couleur de cheveux me donne envie de vomir. Fit une grimace le blond.

- Tu n'as qu'à me regarder moi. Fit tout sourire Sasori.

- Ne crois pas que je vais oublier si facilement ! Le remit sur les rails le blond.

- Tss !

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de jouer avec cette clé ? Soupira Kakuzu.

- Non ! Souriait bêtement Hidan.

- C'est quoi cette clé ? S'enquit Deidara.

- La chambre que j'ai demandée à l'aubergiste, juste pour Kaku et moi.

- Cela ne t'a pas suffi ? Arqua un sourcil Kakuzu.

- Non ! Je veux encore les entendre !

- Tsch ! Kisame quand allons-nous passer à l'action ?

- Dans deux jours, il va pleuvoir, le poison et les brumes vont s'amenuiser il nous sera plus facile de chercher le jinchuriki.

- En attendant que fait-on ? Demanda Deidara.

- Quartier libre, mais tout le monde reste dans un rayon de trente mètres autour de l'auberge.

- Okay, je vais aux sources après manger, tu viens avec moi Dei ? Demanda Sasori.

- J'y vais mais pas parce que tu y seras !

Sasori soupira, pas de petit câlin pour ce soir.

- Euh, Kisame-san, qu'avez-vous fait des trois ninjas qui me poursuivaient ?

- Tu veux parler de Taka ?

- Taka est ici ? Arrêta de jouer avec sa clé Hidan.

- Oui, je les ai enfermés dans le placard à balais, ils ne risquent pas de se réveiller de toute façon.

- Pourquoi la cherchaient-ils ? Fut intrigué Kakuzu.

- Ils voulaient s'en servir pour retrouver Naruto et obliger Sasuke à revenir.

- Ridicule ! Fit navré Deidara. Tout le monde sait que pour Sasuke il n'y a que Naruto qui compte ! Il la laisserait mourir plutôt que de céder Naruto ou autre.

- S'il vous plaît Kisame-san, pourrais-je aller aux sources ?

- Oui, mais tu partageras le bain des hommes.

- Quoi mais !

Sakura vit un sourire sadique se dessiner sur les lèvres de Kisame.

- Ne t'en fais pas, aucun de nous n'aime les femmes ici

Comme l'avait permis Kisame, Sakura se rendit au bain en compagnie de Deidara et Sasori, bien évidemment Kisame les accompagna.

Aller avance fais pas ta chochotte ! La pousse Kisame.

Sakura manqua de tomber sur le sol humide, tout en retenant sa serviette autour d'elle. Le frisson de peur passé, elle fut soulagée mais pour une courte durée. Deidara se précipita vers elle avec un sourire malicieux, et lui chipa sa serviette.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin ! Décréta le blond amusé.

Paniqué Sakura hurla en se cachant à l'aide de ses bras comme elle le pouvait puis sauta dans la source.

- Rends la moi ! Supplia Sakura.

- Regardez là, pas étonnant que Sasuke ne t'ai jamais aimé. Se moqua d'elle Deidara.

- Ouais t'as pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Constata Sasori.

- Tu peux parler ! Enfonça le couteau dans la plaie Dei.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? L'attrapa par le bras Sasori.

- Que tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel Sori-chan.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant ce n'est pas moi que tout le temple entend la nuit.

Deidara vit un sourire victorieux orner les lèvres de son amant ce qui l'énerva. Si bien qu'il préféra partir bouder en compagnie de Sakura, au moins elle ne disait rien.

Au bout d'un moment à fixer Sakura à la dérobée, Deidara finit par lâcher quelques mots.

- Tu as un amoureux ?

Sakura surprise par la question le fixa, il arborait une jolie teinte rouge, gêné de ce qu'il demandait. Après un regard à Sasori et Kisame plus loin elle daigna répondre.

- Non.

- Même pas Gaara du désert ?

- Pourquoi me parles-tu ? Je ne suis pas ton amie, juste ton ennemi !

-Cela n'empêche pas qu'on peut parler, et puis tu n'es pas vraiment une ennemi, on va dire que ta tête est en sursis jusqu'à ce que nous retournions au temple. Alors avec Gaara ?

- Je ne peux pas dire qu'il est mon amoureux, lui m'aime, je le sais mais pour moi je ne sais pas. On ne peut pas parler de relation, nous nous voyons pour ainsi dire jamais, quand Gaara vient à Konoha c'est principalement pour Naruto. Mais je sais au fond de moi que je l'apprécie.

- Des fois je me demande ce que ça nous ferait à moi et Sasori si on avait des enfants comme Naruto.

- Cela change complètement votre vie…

Deidara tourna la tête, le ton qu'avait pris Sakura était comme nostalgique, et son regard lointain.

- …On se rend compte que l'on est pas seul, on se sent changé…

- Tu parles comme si…tu étais enceinte… S'étonna Dei.

Sakura tourna la tête, affichant un sourire doux à Deidara.

- Je le suis.

- Quoi ? Tu as dit que...

-C'est arrivé une fois, nous nous sommes étreints une seule fois, un jour de pluie, un jour triste. J'ai d'abord cru a de la malchance quand les tests ont révélé ma grossesse. Puis je me suis rendue compte que depuis longtemps je me voilais la face. Il comptait pour moi depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne voulais l'admettre. Je ne suis qu'une sotte enceinte de quelques mois et dont le père est on ne sait où.

- Le père, tu parle de Gaara ?

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Il le sait ?

- Non, j'étais la seule au courant, et puis il y a toi.

- ...

- ...

- Dis...

- Oui ?

- Je peux toucher ton ventre ?

- Tu peux mais tu sais, je ne sais même pas si je suis encore enceinte.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai encaissé pas mal de chocs violents et du poison s'est répandu dans mon corps.

Deidara voyait son regard si triste derrière son sourire faux. Malgré ces incertitudes, elle semblait tenir à ce bébé dans son corps.

- Allez vas-y. prit-elle la main du blond pour la poser sur son ventre.

- Je ne sens rien.

- C'est normal, je n'ai pas un ventre rond et puis le bébé est encore tout, tout petit, s'il est encore là.

- Tu pense qu'il est encore dans ton ventre ?

- Oui, dis moi, pourquoi l'Akatsuki a-t-elle capturé les jinchuriki ?

- Pourquoi ? Mmm Yoko-sama nous l'a ordonné donc notre chef Razen a obéi.

- La mère de Naruto.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est Naraki qui nous l'a révélé.

- Ah ok.

- Dans quel but faites-vous ça ?

- Yoko-sama a prédit l'arrivée d'une terrible catastrophe, une puissance contre laquelle on ne peut pas lutter même avec les meilleurs ninjas.

- Quel est cette puissance ?

- Navré mais seul Yoko-sama et Kyuubi sont au courant.

- Les jinchuriki quand avez-vous fait ? Fit curieuse Sakura, voyant que le blond semblait pris dans la conversion. Autant en profiter pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Ils sont vivants, Yoko-sama veille sur eux, elle veut les utiliser pour quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi exactement.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui aviez enlevés Gaara alors...

- Non, nous l'aurions capturé il y a un moment, si Naruto ne nous en avait pas empêché au pays du sable, puis Yoko-sama a ordonné notre retrait.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

- Je lui ai demandé une fois de retour au temple, elle m'a répondu avec un sourire qu'il y a des ténèbres qu'il faut laisser venir.

- Cela signifie quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Arrête avec toutes tes questions !

- Désolée.

- C'n'est pas bientôt fini vos piaillements ?S'indigna Kisame. On peut même plus prendre un bain tranquille. Toi viens par là ! L'attrapa par les cheveux Kisame.

- Aie ! Vous me faites mal lâchez moi ! Implora Sakura. Aaiiee !

- Silence ! Hurla Kisame effrayant Sakura. Si tu ne te tais pas je te tue sur le champ !

Sakura resta prostrée au sol, brusquement un kimono tomba sur ses épaules.

- Enfile ça et vite !

Elle s'exécuta rapidement et suivit Kisame qui partait déjà dans la chambre. Un fois dans celle-ci il ferma la porte et se positionna au centre de la pièce avec son futon. Il lui en jeta un et partit se coucher sans plus de cérémonie.

Sakura ramassa le futon à ses pieds et l'installa près de la fenêtre. Elle se coucha également anxieuse de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver encore.

- Sasuke, Naruto…par pitié venez me sortir de là…..je vous en supplie…..pitié… sanglota-t-elle sous sa couette.

Malgré ses efforts, Kisame l'avait tout de même entendu.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

- Quelqu'un me reçoit ?

- Affirmatif Shikamaru ! Répondirent plusieurs voix.

- Rapport .

- Aucune trace d'elle. Fit Lee.

- Ton équipe Kiba ?

- Rien, pas la moindre odeur !

- Sai de ton côté ?

- Négatif.

- Une minute pourquoi c'est à lui que tu demandes hein ? S'égosilla dans le micro Temari.

- Parce que c'est un ninja de Konoha.

- Arrête Shikamaru tu jettes de l'huile sur le feu là. Fit Ino qui était dans leur groupe.

- Personne n'a rien vu ? On quadrille une zone sur plusieurs kilomètres et aucun d'entre vous n'a rien vu ? Même avec le byakugan et le transfert d'esprit ?

- Attendez je vois quelque chose !

- Ino ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda prestement Shikamaru.

- Cela ressemble à une auberge de loin, le paysage est pour le moins hostile.

- Ta position !

- Au sud-est à environ quinze kilomètres de ta position.

- Okay, ton esprit est toujours dans l'aigle ? Demanda confirmation Shikamaru.

- Oui.

- Bien quadrille la zone du ciel, que tous les groupes rejoignent la position Sud-est à quinze kilomètres ! Ordonna Shikamaru.

A la nuit tombée, le groupe de poursuite de Sakura se retrouva caché dans les buissons guettant l'auberge qu'avait désigné Ino.

- Neji qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Interrogea Shikamaru.

- Il y a cinq membres de l'Akatsuki, ils sont séparés dans trois chambres, d'après leur chakra je dirais que Sasori et Deidara sont ensembles, et Hidan et Kakuzu.

- Qui est le dernier ? fit Kiba soucieux des poids lourds qui se trouvaient en face d'eux.

- Kisame, Sakura se trouve avec lui.

- Génial de tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, il fallait qu'on tombe sur les plus coriaces ! Râla Kiba.

- Arrête de geindre.

- De geindre ? Serra les dents Kiba, tu es mal placé pour me dire ça, car d'après mes souvenirs tu t'es fait éclater par Sasori minable !

- Répète un peu si tu l'oses ! L'attrapa par le cou Kankuro.

- Autant que tu le voudras minable !

- Arrêtez tous les deux ce n'est pas le moment ! Les sépara Shikamaru.

- Neji-kun, tu as vu là !

- Où ça Hinata ?

- Sur le flanc droit de l'auberge dans le placard, il y a trois personnes enfermées.

Neji réactiva son byakugan et vérifia.

- Shikamaru y en a trois de plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Les trois qu'Hinata a trouvés, ils ont le même chakra que les poursuivants de Sakura, c'est très difficile à déceler, comme s'il n'en avait plus que quelques gouttes.

- Cela nous fait un total de huit ninjas dont trois hors service. Réfléchit le Nara. Ino tu te sens capable de refaire le transfert d'esprit ?

- Pas de problème pourquoi ?

- Neji où se trouve Sakura ?

- Dans la chambre sud près de la fenêtre.

- Ino, transfert ton esprit dans un hibou, une chouette, peu importe, vole jusqu'à la chambre où se situe Sakura et tente d'entrer en communication avec elle.

- Aucun problème j'y vais de suite. Scruta les arbres Ino.

-...

-Trouvée !

Son corps s'écroula au sol inanimé tandis qu'une chouette s'élevait des arbres. Elle plana jusqu'à la chambre désignée, se posa sur le rebord et tapa du bec sur la vitre.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

- Naruto…Sasuke….aidez moi…s'il vous plaît…Naruto.

Tac-tac-tac.

- Hé ? Souleva sa couverture Sakura, observant la fenêtre…Une chouette…

La chouette, la fixait intensément sans faillir, Sakura jeta un œil à Kisame, qui dormait profondément. Prudemment elle se leva et gagna celle-ci. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement.

- Sakura tu m'entends n'est-ce pas ?

- Ino ? Murmura Sakura.

- Nous sommes venus te chercher, sors par la fenêtre.

- Vous tous….je ne peux pas, Kisame a apposé un lien sur mon cou, si je m'éloigne de lui, je serais étouffée. Fit presque inaudible Sakura.

- Merde, que font-ils ici ? Pourquoi te retiennent-ils prisonnière ?

- Gaara est ici, ils se servent de moi pour le retrouver, ils m'ont volée le pendentif de Gaara.

- Ils ont besoin de toi ?

- Oui.

- Okay, ne tente rien, obéis leur, nous allons les suivre, et essayer de te sortir de là avec Gaara, courage Sakura

Sakura la vit prendre son envol, une flamme d'espoir naissant dans son cœur.

- Pour ta gouverne, je peux entendre chaque son, comme le sonar d'un requin, même si je ne t'entends pas, j'entends les sons de l'air que tu produis. Les vibrations.

Sakura se retourna doucement prise d'une angoisse sans nom, Kisame était allongé de dos à elle.

- Alors comme ça, tes amis sont venus te sauver, n'y compte même pas

Elle le vit tourner la tête légèrement, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. La petite flamme d'espoir s'évanouit et les larmes affluèrent.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

De retour dans les fourrés, Ino fit son rapport au groupe.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? S'enquit Hinata.

- Que veux-tu que l'on face ? Rouspéta Neji. Il n'y a rien à faire, nous allons attendre et les suivre dès que le moment sera opportun, nous récupérons Sakura.

- Neji a raison, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Se frotta le menton Shikamaru, si seulement elle n'avait pas eu cette chose autour du cou…

- Et pour Gaara alors ? Réitéra Temari.

- Nous savons que Sakura le suivait grâce à un pendentif, or là c'est l'Akatsuki qui se sert de Sakura…tout en les suivant pour récupérer Sakura, ils nous mèneront à Gaara.

Le groupe acquiesça et se mit en alerte, surveillant la petite auberge de tous les faits et gestes de l'organisation malveillante.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

- Tsunade-sama ! Entra brusquement dans son bureau Shizune.

- Qui a-t-il encore ? cria Tsunade à peine celle-ci eut passée la porte.

- Un message de Shikamaru.

- Que dit-il ? Où est Sakura ? Comment va telle ? Lui arracha le rouleau des mains Tsunade.

Elle le parcourra à la vitesse de l'éclair et jura.

- Eh merde ! A croire que ce vieux singe de Sarutobi m'a damnée ! Cela te fait bien marrer là haut toutes ces emmerdes pas vrai Sarutobi ! Cria-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

- Tsunade-sama voyons ! La réprimanda Shizune.

- Quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de pisser de rire là haut !

- Tsunade-sama !

- C'est tout comme mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Non, nos ninja postés aux frontières nous signalent que plusieurs petits villages pacifiques se font attaquer ces dernier temps, rien de bien grave, juste des vols de nourriture, des mercenaires semblent en activité ces temps-ci chez les pays voisins.

- Tant qu'ils ne viennent pas chez nous, autre chose ?

- L'afflux constant de pèlerins ces derniers temps a réduit nos réserves considérablement, nous n'avons pas non plus assez de ninjas pour couvrir la population en cas d'attaque, d'autant que des mouvements militaires des pays voisins continuent d'avoir lieu.

- Manquait plus que ça. S'affala sur son bureau Tsunade, déprimée.

- Je reviendrais plus tard, quand vous aurez repris du poil de la bête.

- Shizune, pour la nourriture, vois si le pays du sable peut nous en envoyer.

- Oui Tsunade-sama. Quitta-t-elle le bureau.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Les rayons du soleil chatouillaient à peine les fleurs du temple, que déjà Itachi se mouvait dans les couloirs. La grande prêtresse l'avait fait appeler. Comme à son habitude elle lui donnait la plupart du temps rendez-vous dans le kiosque du jardin des roses.

Mais contrairement à l'autre fois, ils n'étaient pas seuls, Aya la petite servante aveugle de Yoko était assise silencieuse à ses côtés. Il y avait également Asuka qui attendait appuyée contre l'une des colonnes pensives. Son esprit demeurait comme absent voyageant loin d'ici.

- Yoko-sama, vous m'avez fait appeler ? S'inclina Itachi.

- Ah mon petit corbeau ! Viens t'asseoir près de moi, juste là ! Tapa-t-elle de la main le banc de pierre tout en souriant.

- Oui, Yoko-sama.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien.

- Tu n'as plus cette envie meurtrière ? Tes yeux ne te font plus souffrir ?

- Tout va bien Yoko-sama.

- Remarquable travail qu'a accompli ta sœur n'est-ce pas Itachi ? Sourit-elle,

- Oui.

- L'as-tu remerciée ?

- Non.

- Qu'attends-tu ? Le poussa Yoko.

Itachi ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait jamais Yoko ne l'avait appelé pour parler de banalité encore moins faire des remerciements. Mais il s'exécuterait car il lui devait tant. Elle qui avait compris, elle qui avait gardé le secret de la mort de son clan. Enfin le secret qu'il croyait connaître.

- Euh ? Asuka-san je...

- Grande sœur.

- Ne ?

- Je suis ta grande sœur Itachi, pas une étrangère. Tourna-t-elle le regard vers lui.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé. S'inclina Itachi.

- Pas de quoi petit frère.

Ses mots sonnèrent avec étrangeté. Sa sœur était si douce et belle, pourtant il voyait en elle la furie d'un démon qu'il ne fallait pas taquiner.

- Itachi ? Cela ne va pas ? S'enquit-elle.

- Je voudrais savoir Asuka.

- Je savais que tu me demanderais ça un jour.

- Comment sais-tu ce que je vais te demander ?

- C'est pour cela que j'ai reculé le plus loin possible cette échéance, s'asseyait-t-elle. La famille Uchiwa n'a jamais eu de jumeaux aussi loin que remonte la création du clan. Dans la branche Uchiwa de maman il n'y a toujours eu que des filles, gardiennes du temple de Kyuubi. La branche de papa, branche principale, n'a toujours compté que des hommes pour perpétuer la lignée. Les garçons étaient le bras armé des gardiennes. Si tu n'as pas reçu de gardienne c'est parce que tu n'étais pas une fille, et pas parce que tu n'avais pas le cœur pur comme te l'avait raconté maman à l'époque.

- Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? Tu n'étais pas là !

- Asuka a toujours tout su de sa famille Itachi. Fit doucement Yoko. A défaut de ne pouvoir en avoir une.

- Et Sasuke pourquoi en a-t-il une ? C'est un garçon ça n'a pas de sens !

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cela. Fit navrée Asuka.

- Moi je le peux Itachi.

- Yoko-sama.

- Naraki est une gardienne particulière, elle se nourrit de haine malgré son air docile. Elle choisit un porteur qui lui ressemble. Sasuke a été choisi pour sa beauté semblable à sa mère trait pour trait, et sa férocité dormante. Expliqua Yoko.

- Alors je ne suis rien moi, je suis une erreur c'est ça ?

- Non tu n'es pas une erreur petit frère, tu es celui qui me complète, tu es mon bras armé, sans toi je ne suis rien.

- C'est insensé ! Je t'ai vu contre Sasuke tu étais plus forte que lui !

- Oui, parce que tu étais là.

- Quoi.

- Je n'ai d'Uchiwa que le nom Itachi.

- Menteuse, tes pupilles, le mangekyou je l'ai vu s'activer contre Sasuke.

- Oui j'ai ces fameuses pupilles sans aucune utilité.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela ?

- Si j'ai battu Sasuke ce n'est pas grâce au mangekyou, oh bien sûr il me permettait de prédire ses mouvements mais pas de le battre, mon mangekyou n'a aucun aspect offensif, je ne peux pas non plus utiliser des techniques de notre clan.

- Comment ça ? Si nous sommes jumeaux on se ressemble !

- On est de faux jumeaux, en tant que garçon tu as reçu le pouvoir offensif du sharingan mais tu es faible physiquement et ton sharingan se détériore à force d'utilisation prolongée dû à sa puissance. Moi je suis forte physiquement, je n'ai pas cette malédiction du sharingan qui nous rend aveugle mais le prix à payer est lourd car je suis incapable de pratiquer quelconques techniques de notre clan.

Itachi semblait perdu et avait du mal à croire tout cela.

- Itachi, mon petit corbeau, si nous te disons cela maintenant c'est pour une raison bien précise. Sans toi, Asuka ne survivra pas à la guerre qui se profile, c'est une experte en taijutsu, elle sait maîtriser son chakra et les sceaux mais elle ne peut pas effectuer d'attaques à distance, dans une guerre sans coéquipier elle n'a aucune chance, c'est pour cela qu'elle a une gardienne en contrepartie mais ce dont elle a besoin le plus Itachi, c'est de toi.

- Mais c'est incompréhensible, vous me demandez de croire une chose aberrante et voulez me recruter pour une guerre Yoko-sama.

- Je ne te le demande pas, je te l'ordonne, ton devoir est de protéger ta sœur et ton clan.

- J'ai tué mon clan !

- Je sais aussi bien que toi les choix qui nous ont poussés moi ainsi que tout ton clan ! Cette décision c'est moi qui leur en ait fait part ! S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est moi ! C'est à cause de moi si tu as massacré tout ton clan, a cause du temple ! hurla Yoko hors d'elle.

- Yoko-sama calmez-vous. Lui caressa l'épaule Aya.

- Ne dites pas de bêtise ! La gifla Itachi.

Yoko posa sa main sur sa joue surprise.

- Ce n'est pas vous, celui qui m'a fait massacrer mon clan, c'était Vulpes, il a pris possession de mon corps, il les as tous tués parce que j'ai refusé la requête de maman et papa, parce que j'ai refusé de les tuer ! Se mit à pleurer Itachi tout en tombant à genoux. Snif….Si quelqu'un est responsable ici c'est bien moi ! J'ai volé maman à Sasuke….snif…..je suis un monstre…

Yoko se précipita sur lui et l'enserra dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Itachi, je te le jure, tout cela n'est pas ta faute. Le consola Yoko.

- Si j'avais su repousser Vulpes de mon esprit, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

- Leur décision était prise Itachi, ils connaissaient la menace et ne voulaient pas devenir l'arme de notre ennemi. Ce n'est pas toi. Tes parents ont œuvré ainsi pour endurcir Sasuke, pour le préparer à ce qui l'attendait, tout a été orchestré avec Vulpes et tes parents pour faire penser à un acte de folie. Afin que tu te détournes de Konoha et rejoigne l'Akatsuki, que Sasuke te voue une haine insatiable qui le pousserait à se surpasser. Et que tu rencontres ta jumelle prisonnière des frontières du temple dans ton attente.

Entendre ses mots apaisait le cœur d'Itachi. Yoko le sentait, lui qui avait toujours porté le fardeau de la mort du clan, son cœur était plus léger, et il le méritait bien.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu tant de temps avant de me le dire ? murmura Itachi contre l'épaule de Yoko.

- Le sacrifice de tes parents qui pesa sur ton âme visait à protéger le pays du feu. En tuant ton clan, tu entraînais une cascade d'événements essentiels pour enrayer le mal qui se profile depuis des années. En faisant cela, tu as rejoint l'akatsuki, ta venue au temple à entraîner la délivrance d'Asuka qui partit en quête de force et de son propre pouvoir. Sasuke te haït et se rapprocha de Naruto cherchant toujours plus de puissance. Comprends bien Itachi que si tes parents n'avaient pas fait ce choix, Asuka serait toujours au temple en simple servante, Sasuke ne se serait jamais rapproché de Naruto, il n'aurait jamais eu autant de puissance, il n'aurait pas été voir Orochimaru, il n'aurait pas eu d'enfants. Et le chaos qui nous attend n'aurait eu aucune chance d'être enrayé. Ah oui et Kisame n'aurait pas eu de compagnon d'arme.

Yoko sentit Itachi rire quelque peu, Kisame avait toujours été le seul compagnon avec qui il s'entendait bien il ne pouvait le nier.

- Et tout un tas d'autres événements qui ne sont pas encore survenus.

- Yoko-sama, merci de me l'avoir dit.

- De rien Itachi, il était temps que tu saches la réelle vérité. Asuka je vais te confier une mission, rejoins les membres de l'Akatsuki aux brumes carmines et tiens toi prête à les ramener.

- Très bien !

Asuka s'apprêta à s'éclipser mais déposa un baiser sur le front d'Itachi avant de disparaître.

- Itachi, j'ai besoin de toi aussi. Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais.

- Non ça ira je ferais toujours ce que vous attendez de moi.

- Très bien, part avec aya, escorte là jusqu'à Konoha et demande à parler à Tsunade, Aya doit remettre un rouleau en personne à Tsunade.

- Bien, il sera fait selon vos désirs Yoko-sama.

Itachi s'éclipsa à son tour ainsi qu'Aya.

- Mikoto, crois-tu que la décision que nous avons prise était la meilleure ? se releva Yoko.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute Kushina. Posa celle-ci sa main sur l'épaule de Yoko.

Yoko tourna la tête, la voyant sourire.

- Le temps nous le dira. Fit triste Kushina.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Un corps d'apollon ciselé par les entraînements. Quelques cicatrices ici et là marquaient son corps, symbole de missions difficiles. Une peau laiteuse d'une douceur infinie et son inverse de crinière d'ébène, des yeux d'onyx durs et brillants d'éclat. Un caractère de chien, des lèvres pulpeuses et rosées. De longs cils et un petit nez mutin.

Magnifiquement mis en valeur par les lueurs du petit matin qui passaient au travers des battants. Il pourrait passer sa vie à le regarder qu'il ne s'en lasserait pas.

La couverture du futon couvrait juste ses reins, Naruto s'amusa à passer sa main en une douce caresse sur sa peau qui faisait frissonner celle-ci.

- Naruto…ronchonna Sasuke sur le torse du blond.

- Mmh ?

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- C'est plutôt toi qui dort encore chéri. Ria Naruto.

Sasuke releva la tête et le fixa surpris.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? S'enquit le blond.

- Rien ça m'a juste fait bizarre que tu m'aies appelé chéri. Reposa sa tête le brun.

- Faut se lever Sasuke.

- Oui vas-y en premier je te suis tout à l'heure. Tira les couvertures Sasuke.

- Tu oublies que je suis toujours en toi.

Naruto vit soudain Sasuke rougir comme une tomate.

- Pas que ça me dérange, je resterai bien au lit avec toi mais j'ai comme qui dirait la sensation que ma mère va arriver.

Sasuke se dégagea doucement, non sans lâcher un petit soupir qui fit sourire Naruto.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

- Pourquoi ? Tu es magnifique.

- Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur. Soupira Sasuke en se couchant sur le dos, sur le blond…Naruto…

- Mmm ?

- Cette nuit…je…c'était super…

- Mais ? fit soucieux Naruto.

- On pourra inverser les rôles de temps en temps ? Je ne veux pas être le seul à ressentir ça, je voudrais te le faire ressentir.

- Okay.

- Cela ne te dérange pas ? fit étonné Sasuke.

- Même si je dis non, tu en ferais à ta guise n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas un passif Naruto.

- Je sais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, orgueilleux, coléreux, rebelle, entêté...

- Tu te moques de moi là ?

- Un peu. S'amusa Naruto.

Sasuke se retourna vivement, à cheval sur Naruto, il le regarda fièrement tout en le dominant.

- Je ferais un meilleur dominant que toi.

- Ah oui ? Roula sur le côté Naruto, montre moi ça.

- Ne tente pas le diable Naruto, il va t'attraper par la queue. Inversa de nouveau leur position Sasuke victorieux.

- Au sens propre ou littéral chéri, parce que les deux sont assez tentants. Fit espiègle Naruto.

Le bâtant s'ouvrit en grand sur Kushina qui tenait Sanako dans ses bras.

- Naruto je te les ramène c'est l'heure de l'office !

Naruto tira brusquement sur la couverture pour cacher le brun encore un peu découvert. Brun qui n'avait pas tardé à se cacher complètement gêné sous le regard surpris et à la fois amusé de Yoko.

- Coucou fiston, Sasuke. Fit signe de la main Minato en se décalant de derrière Kushina.

Sasuke se sentit mal à l'aise sachant qu'il était entièrement nu avec Naruto sous la couverture.

- Namikaze-san.

- Voyons tu peux m'appeler papa Sasuke ! S'amusa Minato, n'est-ce pas Ryuusuke ? Dit bonjour à papa.

Sasuke vit le petit garçon le fixer quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard en mettant son pouce dans la bouche.

- Nan !

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Naruto avait raison, Ryuusuke lui ressemblait terriblement. Mais il ressentait comme un fossé gigantesque entre lui et ses enfants.

- N'y prête pas attention Sasuke. L'embrassa sur le front Naruto. Il a son caractère comme toi.

- Je n'étais pas comme ça à son âge ! S'offusqua Sasuke.

- Non bien sûr, fit narquois Naruto, et ça ne s'est pas arrangé en grandissant.

- Tsch ! Détourna la tête Sasuke en boudant.

Kushina quitta rapidement la pièce après avoir déposée Sanako au sol.

- Sanako ma puce viens voir maman ! L'appela Naruto en tendant les bras toujours allongé.

Sanako afficha un sourire radieux et se trotta jusqu'à Naruto.

- Mama ! Papa !

Sasuke tourna les yeux vers la petite qui l'avait appelé, pourquoi l'aimait-elle tant ? Elle avait son sourire et ses yeux, Naruto tout craché avec des cheveux noirs. Pour sûr elle ferait un carton chez les garçons. Perdu dans ses pensées Sasuke ne vit pas Sanako qui trébucha sur le futon et tomba près de lui.

- Nnnn…snif…snif…

- Prends là dans tes bras Sasuke. Sourit Naruto.

Le brun hésitant, se redressa en position assise, tirant en même tant le futon pour ne pas dévoiler sa nudité. Il se pencha et attrapa la petite dans ses bras.

- Aah…

Sasuke fixa automatiquement Naruto, l'auteur du son.

- Evite de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Se demandant quoi faire le brun.

- Demande-lui.

- …..Euh…hum….Sanako que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Bisu magi !

- Hé ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Elle veut que tu lui fasses un bisou magique.

- Où ça ?

- Là papa ! Désigna sa tête Sanako.

Sasuke chercha confirmation auprès de Naruto qui acquiesça, il déposa ses lèvres sur le petit front qui fit sourire la petite automatiquement.

- Elle n'avait pas mal pas vrai ? Arqua un sourcil Sasuke.

- Non, elle simule, c'est une chipie, elle aime les bisous.

- Hum ! Naruto ! S'éclaircit la voix Minato qui semblait avoir été oublié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?

- Je dois te parler tu me rejoins dans la salle des cartes. Déposa-t-il Ryuusuke à côté de Naruto.

- Oui j'arrive. Se redressa Naruto.

- Très bien, ne tarde pas. Referma la porte Minato.

- Tu sais quoi ma puce ? fit Naruto en enserrant dans un de ses bras le petit bout chou debout.

- Nan.

- Papa aussi est un filou, il aime aussi les bisous. Toucha-t-il le bout du nez de sa fille.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit que mmm...

- Bisu ! Bisu ! Tapa dans ses mains Sanako amusée de voir ses parents s'embrasser.

- Idiot. Lâcha Sasuke une fois le baiser terminé.

- Pa bisu ! Rouspéta Ryuusuke en fixant son père de ses sharingan.

- Il ! S'effara Sasuke.

- Ah non Ryû ! Tapa sur sa main Naruto, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Pas de sharingan !

Ryuusuke bouda puis lâcha.

- Mama est à moi ! fit-il un bisou a sa mère.

Ce môme, avait deux ans et voulait déjà dicter sa loi ?

- Sasuke.

-...

- Sasuke ! Réitéra Naruto.

- Quoi ?

- Calme-toi !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Ton sharingan est activé, tu es ridicule d'être jaloux de ton propre fils.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux c'est lui qui...

- Sasuke !

- Oui je suis jaloux et alors ?

- Et alors rien, je trouve ça mignon. L'embrassa le blond. Mais contrôle-toi tout de même.

- Je me sens idiot d'un coup.

- Regarde Ryuusuke papa se sent idiot ahahah ! Se mit à rire Naruto.

- Ne lui dit pas ça ! Ronchonna Sasuke, il ne m'aime déjà pas ! Tu ne dois pas l'encourager !

- Moi je pense que si au contraire. L'esprit de compétition des Uchiwa, c'est ce qu'il vous faut à tous les deux, hein Sanako, maman a raison ?

- Oui ! cria la petite en levant les bras.

- C'est ridicule nous allons nous affronter c'est tout.

- Et sur quel terrain es-tu fort Sasuke ? Sur quel terrain les Uchiwa se battent ?

Sasuke resta silencieux, car Naruto avait raison. Un Uchiwa ne perd jamais un défi et il est toujours le meilleur. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'avait derrière la tête Naruto. Il fallait qu'il obtienne la reconnaissance de Ryuusuke, il devait se faire reconnaître comme méritant Naruto aux yeux de Ryuusuke qui ne faisait que le protéger.

- Le terrain de la fierté.

- Tu as tout compris, je vais prendre une douche , attrapa son kimono de nuit Naruto.

Après l'avoir enfilé il quitta la pièce comme il l'avait annoncé. Laissant Sasuke en face à face avec Ryuusuke qui le fixait inébranlable.

- Cesse de me fixer comme ça !

- Nan !

- Comment ça non ? Tu oses me répondre malpoli ! Papa va t'apprendre les bonnes manières tu vas voir !

- Nan !

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Fronça les sourcils Sasuke contrarié que ce mioche et fils ose lui tenir tête. Fichu fierté d'Uchiwa ! Rien que pour ça il aurait préféré que les enfants héritent du caractère du blond.

- Papa.

- Mh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sanako ?

- Zé faim ! Leva-t-elle les bras.

- Ah….euh mamy ne vous a pas donné à manger ?

- Nan ! cria Ryuusuke.

Sasuke serra le poing tentant de se calmer. Il avait une envie folle de lui en coller une. Mais taper ses enfants n'est certainement pas la solution. Surtout que cela n'arrangerait pas les choses en sa faveur avec Ryuusuke.

Il chercha après l'autre kimono et l'enfila. Il déposa Sanako sur le sol et prit bien soin de maintenir son kimono bien fermé lorsqu'il se leva.

- Venez on va aller dans la salle à manger. Tendit ses mains Sasuke.

Sanako l'attrapa de suite mais pour Ryuusuke ce fut une autre histoire, il lui tira la langue et préféra tenir celle de sa sœur. Sasuke soupira un bon coup, ce n'était pas si terrible de toute façon, il donnait la main, d'une façon ou d'une autre c'était déjà ça.

A peine il fit quelques pas que Sasuke se stoppa dans son élan, surprenant Sanako qui faillit tomber en arrière. Figé il n'osait plus bouger et devint rouge comme une tomate en quelques secondes.

- Papa ? Za va pa ? Té tout rouze ! l'observa Sanako.

- C'est…c'est rien.

En fait ça n'allait pas du tout. Mais vraiment pas du tout. La nuit avec Naruto et tout ce qu'il y avait eu, ne l'avait pas laissé indemne, il avait un mal de chien aux fesses et sentait ses jambes trembler à chaque appui. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'autre chose.

Oui car il y avait autre chose. Et cette chose il la sentait couler entre ses jambes lentement.

- Papa ? Appela Sanako.

- Une seconde ma chérie.

Bien qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprit, le fluide corporel qui continuait sa descente, ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il aille à la salle de bain et vite, rien que l'idée que le fluide atteigne le bas de ses jambes et soit à la vue de ses enfants…non il ne pouvait vraiment pas !

- Sanako surveille ton frère j'arrive ! Se précipita dans la salle de bain Sasuke.

Une fois dans la pièce il entendait l'eau de la douche couler et Naruto au travers était nettement visible. Il enleva son kimono et constata avec effroi qu'il était moins une.

- Sasuke c'est toi ? Appela le blond.

- Oui.

- Il y a un problème ?

Pour toute réponse Sasuke ouvrit le rideau et s'incrusta avec lui.

- Ça…coule… murmura à peine Sasuke en lui tournant le dos attrapant le savon et un gant.

Naruto baissa le regard et se mit à rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle abruti ! Se retourna Sasuke furieux, j'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrête pas c'est désagréable.

- Oh….alors il va falloir que je remédie à cela ! Sourit Naruto en le serrant contre lui.

- Idiot tu es trempé et plein de mousse ! Tenta de s'extirper Sasuke.

- Et alors tu n'allais pas te laver ?

- Juste cet endroit.

- Quel endroit ? Fit semblant de ne pas comprendre Naruto. Ici ? Caressa-t-il la verge du brun.

- Ne...ne touche pas ici ! Ce n'est pas là !

- Oh alors serait-ce là ? Glissa ses doigts Naruto entre ses fesses.

- Que ? Naruto ! cria Sasuke en plantant ses ongles dans le dos du blond.

- Mh ?

- Arrête….tes doigts enlève-les…ah…

- Ne bouge pas je vais t'aider à te laver.

- Na…Naruto…ah…

Naruto qui au départ s'amusait, prit son rôle au sérieux et nettoya consciencieusement le dit endroit.

- C'est agréable ? Murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille du brun dont il sentait l'excitation monter.

Sasuke réagit à ce moment là et tourna le robinet dans le dos du blond. L'eau froide leur tomba brusquement dessus. Faisant de ce fait lâcher automatiquement la prise du blond.

- Aaaaaaah glacééééééééeeee ! hurla Naruto en le lâchant pour fermer l'arrivée d'eau. Tu es malade ?

- Tu l'as mérité ! Attrapa la douchette Sasuke.

- Comment ça 'mérité' ?

- Je suis venu me laver pas le faire dans la douche ! Et puis j'ai laissé seuls Sanako et Ryuusuke dans la chambre. Raccrocha-t-il le pommeau de douche.

- Sasukeeeeee…supplia Naruto en le voyant sortir et se saisir d'une serviette.

- Dépêche toi ton père t'attend ! Renfila son kimono Sasuke et quittant la pièce.

- Bouuuu

Il était moins une, une seconde plus et il n'aurait plus réussi à s'extirper des bras du blond. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce et trouva Ryuusuke assis avec sa sœur.

- Papa ! Se leva la petite tout en tenant la main de son frère.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant celui qu'arborait sa fille.

- Ça c'est ma grande fille. Lui fit-il un baiser sur le front. Tu as bien surveillé ton petit frère.

- moi ossi chuis grand ! Bouda Ryuusuke en voyant Sasuke complimenter Sanako.

Sasuke ne releva, une remarque acerbe comme celle qu'il adressait à Naruto lui brûlait les lèvres mais ce n'était qu'un enfant. Juste un enfant. Reprit-il son sang froid.

- Sanako donne moi la main. Tendit la sienne Sasuke.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire à Ryuusuke que déjà celui-ci avait attrapé celle de sa sœur.

Tout doucement ils marchèrent en direction de la salle à manger où bon nombre d'habitants du temple petit déjeunait.

Mais que devait-il leur donner à manger ?

- Naruto t'aurait au moins pu me dire ce que je dois faire. Soupira Sasuke.

- Uchiwa-kun ?

Sasuke se retourna et vit une servante du temple de Kyuubi.

- Oui ? On se connaît ?

- Non, mais Naruto m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, je m'appelle Mikumi et je suis chargée d'aider les pèlerins avec des enfants en bas âge.

- Ah.

- Vous avez l'air perdu, Naruto n'est pas avec vous ? Le chercha-t-elle du regard.

- Non, Minato-san devait le voir et il m'a laissé les enfants. Expliqua Sasuke en les désignant.

- Oh, c'est donc ça, alors mes chéris comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien Miku ! répondirent-ils.

- J'aurais quelques questions à vous posez. Se racla la gorge Sasuke, sentant qu'il venait de disparaître à leurs yeux.

- J'ai compris. Assura Mikumi.

- Compris quoi ? S'étonna le brun.

- Vous êtes perdus, ça se voit venez, je vais vous montrer la cuisine, Sanako, Ryuusuke, et si vous alliez jouer avec vos amis pendant que je montre à papa comment faire ? proposa Mikumi avec un sourire.

- Oui ! Partirent les deux bambins en direction d'un petit groupe d'enfants qui jouait dans la salle à manger.

- Vous savez y faire. Fut subjugué Sasuke.

- Ce n'est rien, vous y arriverez vous aussi, suivez moi.

- Où allons-nous ?

- En cuisine quelle question.

Sasuke, comme un bon élève, suivi Mikumi. Une fois dans celle-ci, elle lui donna deux biberons, une casserole, du lait, et du chocolat noir et du blanc.

- Allez-y. Continua-t-elle son ouvrage pour les prochains arrivants, avec les autres servantes.

- Allez quoi ?

- Comment ça ? Le biberon bien sûr !

- Euh...

- Vous n'avez jamais préparé leurs biberons ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Disons que c'est la première fois que je m'occupe d'eux. Se sentit honteux Sasuke.

- Oh, il y a un début à tout, alors vous faites bouillir l'équivalent de deux biberons de lait puis vous les remplirez et ajouterez deux cuillères de chocolat noir en poudre pour Sanako et deux de blanc pour Ryuusuke.

- Du blanc.

- Oui Ryuusuke n'aime pas le noir, c'est étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Un enfant qui n'aime pas le chocolat.

- Non.

- Ah bon ?

- Je n'aime que le chocolat blanc.

- Ça explique tout, Ryuusuke vous ressemble tellement, bien je vous laisse faire, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose appelez moi.

- Merci.

Sasuke exécuta les ordres de Mikumi, il scruta intensément le lait qui chauffait. Il était nul en cuisine et en était pleinement conscient, alors autant faire en sorte que le lait ne brûle pas pour une fois.

Aux premiers bouillons, Sasuke stoppa le gaz et versa dans les biberons le lait et y ajouta le chocolat.

- Mikumi ?

- Oui ? Arriva la jeune femme.

- Et maintenant je fais quoi ?

- Vous mettez la tétine et fermez le biberon, puis vous le roulez comme ceci entre vos mains afin de mélanger correctement. Avant de le donner aux enfants vous versez une goutte sur votre main, pour connaître la température, il ne faut pas les brûler.

- D'accord… s'exécuta Sasuke…c'est tout ce qu'ils petit-déjeunent ?

- Non ! On va leur rajouter un fruit, une banane pour eux deux ce sera bon et un petit bout de pain pour les caler.

- Tout ça ?

- Ça vous parait si énorme que ça ? Pourtant ce n'est rien. Vous verriez ce qu'il mange le midi, au goûter et le soir !

Sasuke s'étonna de plus en plus, un enfant de presque deux ans mangeait autant ? Pour lui il n'y avait qu'un biberon plusieurs fois par jour. Quelques minutes après Mikumi revint avec la banane et le morceau de pain qu'elle fourra dans les mains de Sasuke.

- Dépêchez vous, ils sont grognons quand ils ont faim.

- On se demande de qui ils tiennent ça. Soupira Sasuke en regagnant la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'il entra il vit que toutes les familles avec des enfants étaient occupées de leur donner à manger tandis que Sanako et Ryuusuke étaient seuls dans un coin.

Ils avaient l'air si triste. Ce n'était certes pas évident pour eux, de vivre avec tous ces étrangers mais au moins ils avaient leur mère avec eux, enfin ils venaient juste de la retrouver que déjà ils se retrouvaient avec quelqu'un d'autre, et ce quelqu'un se trouvait être lui cette fois. Père. Pour les enfants il n'était sûrement que leur géniteur à leurs yeux.

Mais au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie que ça se passe comme ça, ce fut dur à accepter, d'avoir une famille qui n'est pas normale . Mais pas question que Sanako et Ryuusuke ressentent la solitude et la tristesse de ne pas avoir de parents comme Naruto, ou comme lui qui n'avait l'amour que de sa mère et non de son père qui n'avait de yeux que pour Itachi.

- Sanako ! Ryuusuke ! Appela Sasuke en se dirigeant vers un bout de table encore libre.

- Papa ! Se leva enthousiaste Sanako.

Elle attrapa la main de son petit frère boudeur et se mit à courir vers lui. Ils ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre et à s'asseoir sur les coussins confortables.

- Alors chocolat au lait pour Sanako et chocolat blanc pour Ryuusuke ! Tendit-il les biberons un sourire aux lèvres.

Sa fille ne se fit pas prier mais Ryuusuke rechigna et ne prit pas le biberon.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? S'enquit l'Uchiwa.

Le petit ne lui répondit pas et lui tourna le dos. Ce n'était pas gagné. Et il n'était pas patient, il n'y avait qu'à voir avec Naruto quand cela n'allait pas, il lui cognait dessus, plus efficace que des mots. Mais là Ryuusuke était un gosse et malheureusement Uchiwa en plus.

- Ryuusuke...Ryuusuke assis toi correctement ! Tapa sur la table Sasuke qui perdait son sang froid.

Les autres occupants observèrent alors la petite famille tout en commençant à murmurer, des murmures audibles hélas. Et tout cela mettait franchement mal à l'aise Sasuke lui qui avait eu du mal à admettre ça une première fois.

- Vous voyez ça ? Comment peut-on s'énerver ainsi contre un petit garçon, pour qui se prend t-il ?

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Il semblerait que ce soit lui le père qui les a abandonnés ?

- Non, quelle horreur !

Sasuke sentait la rage monter rapidement, il allait faire un massacre. Et puis ça ferait sûrement des économies au temple, des bouches à nourrir en moins.

- Papa. Appela Sanako.

- Mh ? Reprit ses esprits Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Toissi ta zyeu rouze come Ryuus'ke ? Montra ses propres yeux Sanako.

Sasuke posa subitement ses mains sur ses yeux comme s'il allait pouvoir sentir ses sharingan.

- T'es colère ? Demanda la petite en penchant la tête, comme Ryû ?

- Non non, papa va très bien regarde.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et les ré-ouvrit montrant ses pupilles noires, amusant la petite.

- Vous avez vu ? Un Uchiwa qui ne sait pas se maîtriser !

- Encore heureux qu'ils soient quasiment éteints vous imaginez sinon ?

- Dis moi Sanako comment maman fait pour donner à manger à Ryû ?

- Com bébé Ryû c le bébé de papa, elle dit Mama, elle dit ki é come papa alors Mama elle le prend come ca contrelle. Montra-t-elle avec ses bras. Et pit elle mé la tété dans le trou. Montre-t-elle sa bouche.

- Oh d'accord. Se lança Sasuke.

- Mé défois ba Ryû y ve pa

- Comment ça il ne veut pas ? S'arrêta Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait maman ?

- Ba Mama elle fé dé la magi.

- De la magie ? Arqua un sourcil Sasuke.

- Oui, ces zeveu y devien trèzlong et Mama elle ouvre ca ! Montra-t-elle son tee-shirt…et pi elle done tété la ! Et pi Ryû ba y manze et pi il fait dodo apré. Expliqua Sanako.

O.K. mauvaise nouvelle, Naruto était leur mère alors il avait sûrement encore un peu de lait dans sa version femme mais pas lui. Sasuke inspira profondément pour se calmer et attrapa Ryuusuke dans ses bras.

- Na ! na ! Na ! Se débâtit le petit en commençant à pleurer.

- Chut c'est tout. Le serra contre lui Sasuke, je vais te donner à manger. Attrapa le biberon Sasuke après l'avoir bien positionné.

Ryuusuke continua de se débattre jusqu'à ce que la tétine arrive dans sa bouche. Il rechigna à manger puis céda finalement. Il n'était pas content et le lui montra bien. Pas de cri, plus de pleurs simplement des pupilles rouge sang, des oreilles et une queue noires. De quoi attiser un peu plus les ragots dans la salle.

- Bébé Ryû ! S'amusa Sanako en voyant son frère tout en mangeant son morceau de banane.

Sasuke avait bien envie de tenter quelque chose avec Ryû mais il se demandait si cela n'aurait pas l'effet inverse de ce qu'il voulait. Il fallait qu'il montre à Ryuusuke qu'il était fort, qu'il pouvait les protéger, mais pour cela il ne pouvait pas se battre.

Avec Naruto c'était plus simple, ils se battaient toujours pour avoir le respect de l'autre et puis…après il communiquait différemment avec le blond…des soupirs, des rougeurs, des morsures…enfin pas très adapté avec son fils mais c'était ainsi qu'il communiquait avec Naruto.

La seule chose qu'il lui restait était son sharingan, non pas pour le forcer ou quoi que ce soit, mais la vue des pupilles pourrait peut-être avoir un effet. Il fixa son fils dans les yeux qui lui n'arrêtait pas en signe de défi. Il enclencha son mangekyou et fixa l'enfant.

Ryuusuke maintenait le regard puis le baissa continuant de manger tranquillement.

- Ryû é conten ! fit Sanako qui entamait maintenant son bout de pain en pointant de son doigt son frère.

Sasuke se pencha légèrement en avant et vit la queue de Ryuusuke qui battait l'air tranquillement. On ne peut pas dire que la partie était gagnée mais il y avait du progrès.

- Papa é ou Mama ? Questionna Sanako.

- Avec papy.

- Ce couple n'est pas normal et les enfants vous les avez vus ?

- Oui ! Il appelle un garçon maman, quel mauvaix exemple pour nos enfants !

- Ce ne sont que des pédales si vous voulez mon avis, qui sait ce qu'ils font à leurs enfants.

- Je suis bien d'accord.

- Di papa, c koi pédale ?

- N'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent ma chérie, nous allons aller ailleurs. Se leva Sasuke en maintenant Ryuusuke dans ses bras et prenant la main de sa fille.

- Pou koi ?

- Papa n'aime pas ces gens, ils ne sont pas gentils. Sortit de la salle Sasuke.

Ils marchèrent dans le temple sans savoir vraiment où aller puis Sasuke vit un petit kiosque, dans le jardin, rempli de coussin pour s'y détendre.

- Nous allons nous mettre là. Se dirigea vers le lieu Sasuke.

Tout trois prirent place. Sanako qui avait terminé son petit déjeuner vint se blottir contre son père appuyé dans les coussins.

- Tiens Ryuusuke mange un bout de banane.

- Nan !

- Si.

- Nan !

- Pff…du pain alors ?

- Nan !

- Ryû i mange pa beauzou. Fit Sanako.

- On se demande qui il tient lui. Fit Sasuke.

- Pa alor c koi pédale ? Redemanda Sanako.

- Ne dit pas ça.

- pou koi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas gentil.

- mé c koi.

Les enfants quand ils ont une idée dans la tête ils ne la lâchent plus.

- Comment dire. Réfléchit Sasuke.

- C Mama ki sote sur papa. Dit soudain Ryuusuke, surprenant Sasuke.

- Euh…fut choqué Sasuke

- Et c panomal ?

- Hum...comment dire, normalement c'est papa qui saute sur maman. S'éclaircit la voix Sasuke.

- Pou koi ?

C'était une pipelette celle là. Pas à dire comme Naruto.

- Pa ke Mama c un gazon come moi c pa une file. Fit Ryû.

Nan sérieux la Sasuke était franchement choqué, ses enfants était entrain de...de …de parler de sa sexualité avec Naruto, bon pas de ce niveau mais c'était tout comme. Sérieusement ils avaient vraiment presque deux ans ? Normalement ca ne dit pas ce genre de chose, non ? Enfin d'après ce qu'il en savait.

- Ecoute Sanako, normalement Naruto...enfin maman, est un garçon et les garçons n'ont pas d'enfant, il leur faut une fille, ce sont les femmes comme toi qui donnent des enfants…sauf si les lignées de grandes familles n'ont que des descendances masculines. Dans ce cas on procède à des techniques spéciales permettant d'avoir une descendance avec deux garçons, ou une mère porteuse mais la maman a eu cette faculté à cause d'une expé…..à cause de Kyuubi. Expliqua Sasuke.

- J'ai rien compi papa.

- Ce n'est pas grave, un jour tu comprendras. Passa son bras autour d'elle Sasuke.

Le brun entendit soudain Ryuusuke bailler, et le vit tirer sur son kimono pour fourrer sa tête sous le tissu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Ryû il a besoin de zaleur. Fit Sanako en souriant.

- De chaleur ?

- Fé dodo come ca avé Mama. Murmura Ryuusuke qui commençait à s'endormir. Té froi.

- Désolé, c'est maman qui me réchauffe moi. Fit Sasuke qui se laissait aller en écoutant le bruissement des feuilles.

Rapidement il entendit la respiration de Sanako se ralentir, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Ryuusuke eut plus de mal mais il y parvint également. Les heures s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il s'était assoupi. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve où Naruto le mordait. C'était assez étrange. Le blond s'acharnait sur son téton gauche avec une envie insatiable. Mais le plus étrange c'est que cela continuait alors qu'il venait de se réveiller. Il baissa les yeux et comprit de suite d'où venait ce rêve. Ryuusuke était endormi et rêvait sûrement qu'il tétait Naruto sauf qu'il s'acharnait car bien sûr lui n'avait pas de lait.

- Ryuusuke. Murmura Sasuke en le reculant quelque peu.

Le petit ne se réveilla pas mais ses lèvres continuaient de remuer. Sasuke hésita puis amena son index gauche vers la bouche de Ryû qui le suça automatiquement, attirant un sourire au brun.

Finalement il était trognon endormi.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Ils avançaient à vive allure. Ou plutôt Saraki avançait à vive allure. Alors qu'ils sortaient du temple avec Aya ils tombèrent nez à nez avec la gardienne de Yoko. Elle leur dit que sa maîtresse l'envoyait afin de les emmener plus rapidement à Konoha.

C'est donc à peine quelques heures après qu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de Konoha. Avoir une gardienne avec soit était très avantageux, vitesse, dissimulation dans les ombres et illusion d'invisibilité.

Ils étaient sur le dos de la panthère et avait passé les défenses de Konoha avec une facilité déconcertante. Itachi avait même aperçu Gai et Kakashi. Les pouvoirs de la gardienne avaient su tromper le sharingan perçant de l'argenté.

Mais maintenant un problème de taille les attendait. Konoha les laisseraient-ils passer ou bien seraient-ils exécutés sans avoir pu se prononcer face à l'Hokage ? Telles étaient les inquiétudes qui trottaient dans la tête d'Itachi.

- Laissez-moi faire maintenant Itachi-san. Ordonna Aya en mettant pied à terre.

Itachi fit de même et l'observa enlever sa cape sombre qui dissimulait ses habits orangés de servante.

- Je retourne au temple, tâchez de ne pas faire tout capoter. Disparut Saraki dans un souffle de fumée noire.

- Que fait-on ? Questionna l'Uchiwa.

- Je passe devant restez derrière moi, vous n'êtes là que pour me protéger, ne parlez pas et surtout ne faites rien de déplacé. Déclara la jeune prêtresse aveugle qui marchait assurément vers le sentier pour se rendre visible aux portes de Konoha. Je vous ai donné un rouleau en chemin ?

- Oui

- Invoquez le.

Itachi s'exécuta et fit apparaître un étendard.

- Qu'est-ce ? Le déplia Itachi en mettant le bâton en ébène debout permettant au drapeau de flotter au vent.

- Le symbole du temple. Le fond noir représente les gardiennes, le symbole des Uchiwa au centre sont les protecteurs et serviteurs du temple, et le renard orange par-dessus est Kyuubi-sama. Maintenez le bien haut afin qu'il puisse être bien vu de tous.

- Bien.

- Il est temps. Marcha droit sur les portes de Konoha Aya, suivit d'Itachi derrière elle.

Les gardes sur les remparts ne tardèrent pas à les apercevoir et l'alerte fut donnée.

- Je n'aurais pas dû être là, je suis un nukenin à Konoha.

- Silence ! Ordonna-t-elle en arrivant près des portes.

Ils se firent rapidement encercler par la police de Konoha. Quel ironie de se faire arrêter par les propres forces spéciales que son clan créa.

- Ne faites plus un geste. Arriva l'actuel chef. Itachi Uchiwa, vous êtes accusé de génocide auprès du clan Uchiwa, de traîtrise auprès du Hokage et autre dirigeant de Konoha, de collaboration avec le groupe nommé Akatsuki dont le but est d'asservir les principales grandes nations, d'avoir attenté à la vie du jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki, d'avoir participé à la tentative d'enlèvement du Kazekage Gaara de Suna, d'avoir influencé le comportement de votre jeune frère Sasuke Uchiwa et d'avoir tué votre meilleur ami pour vous procurer l'élévation de votre sharingan au rang de mangekyou.

- Noshiya, bravo tu as su retenir tout cela, moi qui pensait que ta cervelle n'arrivait à retenir que ton prénom. Fit ironique Itachi en gardant un visage inexpressif.

- Cesse de faire le savant Itachi, plus personne ici n'a foi en tes capacités, faire parti du bingo book aura le mérite de m'attribuer l'immense honneur de mettre fin à ta misérable et insignifiante existence.

- Essaie donc ! Le défia Itachi en se mettant en garde avec l'étendard du temple. Tu n'as jamais su me battre dans un duel à l'académie, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça arrivera !

- Peut-être mais c'est moi qui ait hérité du haut poste du commandant des Armée de Konoha, tu sais le poste que ton père tenait tant à te donner avant que tu ne l'assassines ! Dégaina son katana l'homme.

- Tu ne l'es pas et ne le seras jamais ! hurla Itachi, j'ai eu une période creuse disons, mais un peu d'action ne me déplaît pas. J'ai l'impression d'être différent, je suis enfin redevenu un ninja, je suis en paix avec mon sharingan. Et je sens au fond de moi quelque chose qui a envie de combattre, tu sais cette envie de sang qu'on les Uchiwa. Sourit Itachi.

- Tu as vraiment perdu la tête ma parole.

- Le seul qui la perdra un jour ce sera toi Noshiya !

- Suffit ! Reprends ta place Itachi !

- Pardon. S'inclina-t-il en se remettant droit à contre cœur.

Il n'aimait pas être dirigé, mais si cela comblait Yoko, alors il obéirait.

- Je t'interdis de souiller la bannière de notre temple sans l'accord de Yoko-sama.

- La ferme servante ! ordonna Noshiya. Qu'on enferme ce traître dans la prison de Konoha !

- Si vous le touchez, je vous tue ! le prévint Aya.

- Ça par exemple une servante aveugle veut te sauver Itachi.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Courant à vive allure dans les couloirs, atteignant l'apogée de la tour. Elle entra avec fracas et essoufflée dans la pièce qu'elle cherchait tant à atteindre.

- Shizune ? S'étonna Tsunade.

- Hokage-sama.

- Hokage-sama ? Quelle étrange façon as-tu là de m'appeler, quelle bêtise as-tu faite cette fois-ci ? Non ne me dis rien ce sont les pèlerins ? La nourriture ?

- Tsunade-sama c'est….c'est le temple.

- Le temple ? Parle ! Plaqua ses mains brusquement Tsunade sur son bureau.

- Une représentante du temple est là, à la porte sud.

- Enfin depuis le temps qu'on attendait ! S'enthousiasma Tsunade.

- Il y a un problème…Itachi est là.

- Avec la représentante ?

- Oui, il porte l'étendard. Le chef Noshiya l'a pris en griffe, il veut le faire emprisonner.

- L'étendard tu dis ? Amène-moi à eux.

- Oui Tsunade-sama ! Se remit à courir Shizune suivie de Tsunade.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

- Je vous interdis de toucher un protecteur du temple ! fit Aya hors d'elle.

- Qui ça ? Lui ce traître un protecteur ? fit Noshiya, tout ce qu'il protège c'est la mort .

- Les Uchiwa sont les protecteurs du temple par l'alliance qu'ils ont scellé au dieu Kyuubi, quiconque défit le dieu Kyuubi se verra punir par la grande prêtresse Yoko, seule elle à le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur Itachi.

- Tiens donc maintenant il y a une grande prêtresse.

- Lorsque la guerre viendra, je prierai pour que la voleuse d'âme emporte la votre dans la confusion.

- Bah voyons. Fit Noshiya.

- Que de paroles pleines de venin pour une prêtresse du temple. Ecarta ses ninjas Tsunade.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna Aya.

- Il me semble que c'est à toi de te présenter, tu es ici chez nous.

- Je suis Aya Furukomo prêtresse du temple de Kyuubi, derrière moi mon protecteur, Itachi Uchiwa, nous avons été désignés par la grande prêtresse Yoko pour apporter un message au puissant Hokage de Konoha Tsunade hime-sama, êtes-vous cette personne ?

- Tsunade-sama n'écoutez pas ces importuns laissez moi les enfermer dans la prison ce sont sûrement des espions !

- La ferme Noshiya ! Ordonna Tsunade, ou c'est toi que je ferais enfermer !

- Vous êtes l'Hokage ? Questionna Aya qui bougeait sa tête en direction des sons émis.

- Puissant je ne sais pas, Hokage c'est sûr. Soupira Tsunade.

- J'ai un rouleau à vous remettre, Itachi dis moi comment elle est.

- Euh… blonde avec une marque sur le front, un habit vert, des sourcils froncés, des talons, et une forte poitrine.

- C'est elle. Vous avez un bureau je suppose ?

- Suivez-moi.

Tsunade accompagnée de Shizune les guida jusqu'à son bureau où elle offrit deux chaises pour eux afin de se reposer.

- Alors ce rouleau ?

- Voici.

Aya déplia celui-ci et étala son sang le long du rouleau vierge, les inscriptions ne tardèrent pas à venir. Elles montraient deux cartes.

- Des cartes ?

- Celle-ci est l'actuel Konoha, l'autre est celle datant de la création du village de Konoha par le temple de Kyuubi, il précédait le futur village né de l'alliance du premier Hokage et des Uchiwa. Sur la falaise, des Hokages surplombaient le temple en tant que protecteurs du village. Après une épique bataille, le temple fut déplacé ailleurs pour préserver l'intégrité de ses membres et le secret.

- Le temple était là ? S'étonna Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama ce serait les ruines au sommet ? fit Shizune.

- Probablement. Réfléchissait Tsunade. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous-là ? Je croyais que le temple devait revenir pour la fête des fleurs ?

- C'est exact, apposa sa main Aya sur la fin du rouleau où apparut quatre fins rouleaux, mais une grande bataille se prépare à l'horizon, le temple va revenir, la barrière mise en place près du temple est sur le point de céder, les ombres sont de plus en plus actives et surtout puissantes.

- Quelles ombres ?

- Celles responsables de la disparition du Kazekage de Suna et d'autres faits étranges.

- Qui sont ces ombres ?

- Je ne suis pas détenteur de cette information. Si je suis ici c'est pour mettre en place le système de téléportation du temple avec Itachi. Le reste il faudra le demander à Yoko-sama quand le temps sera venu.

- Sois mais quand ?

- Je ne peux vous le dire cela dépend de Yoko-sama et de l'aboutissement des projets qu'elle a mis en œuvre.

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais moi j'ai des pèlerins qui viennent de tout le pays ! Ils viennent s'entasser à Konoha ! Il y a un manque considérable de place, sans compter la nourriture ! Et l'insécurité avec tous mes ninjas aux frontières pour les surveiller.

- Je suis consciente de ce que vous endurez et de la pression exercée sur vous, je peux vous assurer que c'était déjà comme ceci avant votre naissance.

- Je m'en fiche d'être assurée il faut qu'elle vienne, que tout cela commence, et qu'elle nous explique une bonne fois pour toute pourquoi elle héberge l'Akatsuki ! Pointa du doigt Itachi, Tsunade, tout en crachant sa véhémence.

- Ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver. Fit impassible Aya.

- Ah bon ? Et le chef de la nation du sable qui disparaît, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ?

- Il sera récupéré sous peu je vous en donne ma parole. Fit Itachi.

- Ta parole ? Celle d'un traître, un nukenin depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année ? Tu crois que ta parole vaut quelque chose ?

- Yoko-sama a une entière confiance en moi. Si je suis ici, c'est parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

- Il est inutile de se perdre en paroles vaines, nous sommes ici uniquement pour le temple. Commença Aya, nous allons prendre congé et nous préparer à accueillir le temple. J'espère avoir votre coopération, sachez qu'il n'est pas dans votre intérêt de me défier. Prit la direction de la porte Aya suivie d'Itachi qui reprenait les rouleaux.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

- Car c'est Kyuubi-sama qui vous jugera, et sa cruauté n'a aucune limite, un conseil ramenez vos troupes à Konoha au lieu de les laisser mourir en vain aux frontières dans peu de temps.

- Que va-t-il se passer ?

- La guerre, Tsunade-sama, la guerre. Ferma la porte Aya.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Comme toute plénitude qui se profile dans les horizons, le mal dort et attend son heure. Sommeillant jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres opportunes ne l'éveillent à la cruauté et la revanche du fléau de la lumière.

Qu'importe les moyens tant qu'ils y parviennent, ils se vengeraient de tous ceux, qui ont douté, de tous ceux qui furent tués pour protéger la paix. Ils vengeraient les leurs.

La roue tourne, tourne, et tourne. Un jour elle s'arrête et donne son jugement. Ils avaient perdu autrefois mais pas question de perdre cette fois-ci, cela fait plus de vingt ans qu'ils préparaient le trépas de leur ennemi.

Dans une pièce obscure se dessinait un trône couvert de poussière où était assise une ombre qui attendait patiemment que tout commence.

- Ma reine. Appela une fumée noire qui venait d'apparaître devant le trône.

- Qui a-t-il Moshike ?

- Le prisonnier est toujours enfermé dans son sarcophage de sable.

- Qu'il y reste et en meurt lentement, il nous servira même mort. Tu n'es pas venu troubler mon repos pour si peu n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ma reine. Frissonna l'homme.

- Parle, je t'écoute.

- Les mercenaires engagés ont attaqué les petits villages comme vous l'aviez ordonnée .

- Fort bien.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser ma reine pourquoi réveiller le loup qui dort ? Ne serait-il pas plus simple d'achever la bête dans son sommeil ?

- POUR QUE MA VICTOIRE NE SOIT PAS RECONNUE COMME LEGITIME ? Se leva l'ombre .

- Je...

- Souhaites-tu mourir sur le champ et rejoindre mon armée ?

- Non ma reine, je ferais comme il vous plaira vous le savez. Ah ce propos nos armées sont aux portes du royaume du renard.

- Parfait ! Lancez l'assaut.

- Et pour les étrangers aux portes de notre royaume ?

- Je me charge de personnellement les accueillir.

- Bien ma reine, je m'en vais transmettre les ordres.

- Fait donc cela. Voyons ce que valent ces piètres ninjas. Claqua des doigts la reine faisant apparaître une sphère de fumée laissant percevoir à son creux l'auberge qui accueillait ses futurs visiteurs. Venez mes agneaux, que je puisse vous dévorer. Sourit-elle.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

A l'aube, Kisame se leva et tapa à la porte de toutes les chambres, réveillant un par un les membres de l'organisation. Sakura, elle, le suivait à moitié endormie.

- Kisame tu as vu l'heure ? Râla Deidara en sortant complètement nu en baillant.

- Oui et il est l'heure de partir. Hâta son regard vers lui Kisame tandis que Sakura mettait ses mains sur ses yeux. Et de préférence couvert.

- Hein ?

- Deidara ! Couvre-toi ! Arriva en courant avec un drap Sasori, jaloux que d'autres aient pu voir le corps de son amant.

- Oh tu es jaloux ? Appuya sur son nez Dei à l'aide de son index.

- Ridicule, jaloux de quoi ? Partit Sasori qui était déjà habillé.

- Répète si tu l'oses ! Cria dans le couloir Deidara.

- Silence abruti ! Tapa sur sa tête Kisame. Ne réveille pas toute l'auberge !

- Aie aie. Rentra Deidara dans sa chambre.

- Dépêchez-vous on part dans dix minutes ! Annonça Kisame qui rejoignait l'entrée.

- Et le petit déjeuner ? Râla Hidan à moitié endormi qui avait grimpé sur le dos de Kakuzu.

- Y en aura un si vous rentrez vivant.

- Pas de souci pour nous, hein Kaku.

- Oui.

Dix minutes plus tard tous étaient dehors et suivaient en silence Kisame dans la brume, du petit matin.

- On ne peut pas attendre que le soleil se lève ? Râla encore Deidara.

- La ferme. Lui lança juste Kisame.

Après plusieurs heures de marche ils arrivèrent enfin aux brumes carmines. Kisame ordonna l'arrêt et sortit de sa sacoche plusieurs seringues.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna Sakura en recevant une dose entre ses mains.

- Un échantillon de mon sang, il contient l'antidote au poison suspendu dans l'air. Expliqua Kisame, injectez le vous sinon vous ne sortirez pas vivant de là. A partir de maintenant silence, tout le monde dissimule son chakra.

- On ne peut pas faire une pause ? demanda Dei. Quoi ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai les crocs et j'en ai plein les pieds ! Personne ne me porte comme Hidan moi !

- Normal tu es trop lourd. Lâcha Sasori.

- Et toi tu es trop con !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et se tournèrent le dos en croisant leur bras.

- Pff !

- Si je transporte Hidan ce n'est pas par plaisir, simplement il nous faudra sûrement tout son chakra et s'il est fatigué je vais devoir glander à l'attendre et le temps c'est de l'argent. Fit Kakuzu sérieux.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Souffla Hidan.

Kisame surprit Sakura qui scrutait furtivement les alentours.

- Tu cherches tes amis de Konoha ?

- Quoi non ! Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Quoi Konoha est là ? fit Dei, on se les fait ?

- Pas besoin de se fatiguer. Reprit la route Kisame, ils mourront dans la grotte avec le poison. En avant et ne trainez pas. S'enfonça dans le brouillard rougeâtre Kisame tout en attrapant le bras de Sakura.

La rose fut entraînée avec le poisson pourtant elle continuait de chercher désespérément après ses compagnons. Mais l'épais brouillard lui obscurcit bientôt la vue la faisant renoncer de force.

Ils marchèrent durant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que Kisame se stoppe.

- On est arrivé. Murmura t-il.

- Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? fit étonné Kakuzu.

Ils avancèrent d'un pas et se retrouvèrent dans une grotte, le brouillard n'était plus que fin volupté mais toujours empoisonné.

- Le jinchuriki est dans la grotte ? Questionna Sasori qui observait l'architecture des lieux.

- Des gens habitent là ? fit répugné Deidara.

- Tais-toi un peu Dei, ce qui habite ces lieux ne sont pas de simples ninjas, comment pourraient-ils survivre à ce poison en permanence ?

- Des anticorps Sasori. Fit Hidan.

- Peut-être mais les passages sont immenses, c'est quoi ? Des géants ?

- Arrête de dire des bêtises Dei. Soupira Sasori.

- Je vous conseille de prier pour que nous ne rencontrions pas ses habitants. Suggéra Kisame.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna de ses paroles Kakuzu.

- Ils ne sont pas normaux, et je suis certain qu'ils ne sont pas humain.

- Le cristal indique toujours la direction ? Questionna Hidan qui commençait à trouver le temps long.

- Oui, il s'agite de plus en plus on se rapproche de lui.

- Tu es sûr ? J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond. Soupira Dei.

- Silence ! Ordonna Kisame en se dissimulant dans la paroi de la grotte.

Le reste de la troupe en fit de même et attendit.

- Comment va le prisonnier ?

- Il n'a rien mangé depuis plus d'une semaine il est sûrement en train de se décomposer.

Deux gardes passèrent près de l'intersection d'un couloir sans les avoir remarqué.

- Elle n'en a pas besoin ?

- Non, il peut crever ça libérera une place.

Les deux gardes s'éloignèrent tandis que Kisame réapparaissait faisant signe de prendre sur la droite. Le groupe le suivit rapidement.

- Il est sûrement mort, on a qu'à faire demi-tour, soupira Hidan. Pourquoi se fatiguer ?

- Il n'est pas mort ! s'exclama Sakura.

- Comment peux-tu en être si certaine ? L'attrapa par sa tenue Deidara.

- Lâche là. Attrapa son bras Kisame.

- Quoi ?

- Il est vivant puisque le sable de ce pendentif cherche à retourner à son propriétaire, si Gaara était mort le sable ne bougerait sûrement plus. Expliqua Kisame. Maintenant la ferme et avance.

- Dis Kakuzu, quand tout ça sera fini, es-ce que nous pourrons nous faire un petit nid d'amour ? proposa Hidan.

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie ?

- Bah quoi ? Vu que nous allons survivre tous les deux je me disais qu'il faudrait qu'on se cherche un endroit.

- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué princesse.

- Rabat-joie, j'aimerai que la maison soit décorée dans mon style avec des squelettes et tout.

- Hors de question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je trouve un seul truc de ta putain de religion de merde je te jure que je te découpe en morceaux et t'enterre au fond du jardin de la dite maison.

- Quelle belle preuve d'amour mon cœur. L'embrassa sur la joue Hidan en souriant.

Les autres l'écoutèrent en pensant qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi cinglé que l'autre.

- Bon alors on fait un compromis, pas de squelette mais on pourrait emmener plusieurs de ces socles qu'il y a ici ?

- Tu te rends compte du poids que ça fait ?

- Bah il n'y a pas de statue c'est déjà ça, d'ailleurs c'est drôle.

- Il devait sûrement en avoir par le passé. Fit Sasori à Hidan.

- Si c'est ça vu le nombre de socles qu'on a vu il devait y en avoir des quantités énormes. Fit Dei.

- On est arrivé. Fit Kisame en stoppant sa marche. Deidara.

- Ok laissez faire l'artiste. Ferma ses mains Dei. Attention ouvrez bien les yeux.

- Moi je les ferme, ça me dégoûte quand il fait ça. Se détourna Sasori.

Deidara ouvrit ses mains et une multitude d'araignées sortirent de celle-ci.

- Allez mes belles, trouvez Gaara dans ce dédale de cellules.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis les araignées revinrent indiquer à Deidara où Gaara se trouvait.

- Troisième couloir au fond à gauche.

- Il y a des ennemis dans les environs ? Questionna Kisame.

- Aucun.

- Okay on fonce, restez sur vos gardes tout de même. Déclara Kisame en se mettant à courir.

- Kaku. Murmura Hidan à son oreille alors que celui-ci courait.

- Mh ?

- Je la sens pas cette histoire. On est chez l'ennemi et nous avons croisé que deux péquenots.

- Oui, reste attentif. Conseilla Kakuzu.

- Oui.

Comme l'avait dit Deidara ils arrivèrent devant une cellule, où à l'intérieur se trouvait un sarcophage de sable.

- Sasori fait fondre les barreaux.

- Ok.

Peu après, Sakura s'engouffra dans le passage et se jeta sur le sarcophage. Mais il ne bougeait pas rien ne se passait.

- Kisame donnez moi le pendentif ! Tendit-elle le main avec un regard décidé.

Kisame l'enleva et le lui jeta.

Elle l'attrapa et le plaça à la verticale de la tête de sable.

- Gaara, est-ce que tu sens ? C'est moi Sakura ! J'ai le pendentif que tu m'as donné, tu le sens Gaara ?

Le sable qui composait la coque tournoya au même rythme que celui du pendentif, écartant chaque grain de sable et révélant le visage maladif de Gaara.

- De l'eau, il lui faut de l'eau ! Paniqua Sakura.

Kisame s'exécuta et fit couler de l'eau de son corps sur le visage du jinchuriki.

- Sa…..kura….

- Je suis là Gaara.

- Je savais….que tu viendrais….Ichibi ne me…croyait pas….

- Eh oh pas que je veuille gâcher ces retrouvailles fleur bleue, mais si elle est là c'est grâce à nous. Fit Dei.

Gaara pencha sa tête sur le côté et vit le groupe qui les accompagnait tandis que le sable qui recouvrait son corps regagnait sa jarre.

- Ce n'est pas tellement l'aide…à laquelle je m'attendais à voir. Se releva Gaara avec l'aide de Sakura.

- Si tu n'es pas content on peut te laisser là. Fit Hidan.

- Où est Naruto ?

Aucune parole ne s'éleva ce qui inquiéta Gaara qui passait son bras autour du cou de Sakura.

- Il est avec vous n'est-ce pas ? Naruto ? Où tu es vieux ? Il est forcément là…

- Il n'est pas là. Fit Kisame.

- Sasuke ? demanda Gaara.

- Pas là. Sourit Dei.

- Tu es venue me chercher avec cette bande de naze ? cria Gaara sur Sakura.

- Eh oh la bande de naze tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ? cria Hidan.

- Mes oreilles princesse, mes oreilles…Soupira Kakuzu qui avait les tympans explosés.

- Désolé…Où j'en étais…Ah ouais, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la bande de naze ? hurla de nouveau Hidan.

Kakuzu souffla, c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

- Vous ne comprenez rien, on est foutu ! Si Naruto ou Sasuke ne sont pas là on est fichu ! fit Gaara. A moins que…Itachi est-il là ?

- Désolé il est parti rayer Konoha de la carte. fit Sasori.

- Quoi ? S'estomaqua Sakura

- Je plaisante il ne va pas la rayer mais il y ait bien parti. Rectifia Sasori.

- On est foutu, il n'y a pas un seul Uchiwa dans le coin, ni Naruto.

- Et t'oublies que Kaeuku et moi on ne peut pas mourir ! S'offusqua Hidan.

- Ah oui alors comment veux-tu toucher quelque chose qui n'existe pas ? Crétin hurla Gaara.

- Peu importe quittons cette endroit. Sortit de la cellule Kisame.

- Comment ça qui n'existe pas ?

- C'est comme je le dis, qui n'existe pas.

- Il n'y a pas d'ennemi ? fit Deidara.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Taisez-vous et regagnons la sortie. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner ici. Se mit en route le poisson suivit des autres.

- Au fait pourquoi tu n'es pas mort ? Fit Deidara. Kisame a dit que l'air était empoisonné.

- Je peux créer un antidote grâce à Ichibi mais cela me prend du temps, beaucoup de temps. Répondit Gaara qui avançait doucement avec Sakura.

- Kakuzu. Murmura Hidan dans son oreille tandis que le brun suivait le pas.

- Mh ?

- Tu as senti, l'air s'est refroidi.

- Oui, il faudrait accélérer le pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Par où maintenant ? fit Kisame arrivant à une intersection de la caverne.

- A gauche, fit Deidara, j'ai accroché une mes araignées, regarde ! S'avança Deidara. Viens ma belle !

- Non Deidara ! cria Hidan.

Les murs se mirent soudain à bouger.

Kakuzu tendit son bras, projeta plusieurs fil noirs, attrapa le blond et le ramena de justesse avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer par l'éboulement du mur.

- Putain c'était moins une ! s'exclama Deidara.

- Je savais qu'il y avait un truc louche. Fit Hidan. Essayons à droite.

Le couloir de droite disparut lui aussi.

- Pas le choix. Déclara-t-il, allons tout droit.

Ils marchèrent un moment, sans bruit, écoutant ce qui pourrait encore leur tomber dessus.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Pendant ce temps là, l'équipe à la poursuite de Sakura pris en chasse celle de Kisame, laissant derrière eux Sai avec le soin de récupérer les trois corps enfermés dans l'auberge. Après plusieurs heures de marche ils arrivèrent au brouillard dense et rougeâtre.

- Arrêtez-vous ! Intima Ino.

- Il faut qu'on les suive ! Si on les perd de vue c'est fichu ! Fit Temari.

- Je sais mais l'air est empoisonné, fit Ino, je le sens.

- Moi aussi j'en suis convaincu. Ajouta Hinata.

- Que faisons-nous dans ce cas ? Questionna Choji.

- Mmm voyons … Réfléchissait Shikamaru. Sakura sait que nous la suivons, elle sait également que cette endroit est empoisonné, les membres de l'akatsuki devaient avoir un antidote, ils ne s'y seraient pas rendu comme ça. Sakura est importante pour eux afin de retrouver Gaara donc…

- Donc ? Répéta Kankuro.

- Donc ils ont forcément donné de l'antidote à Sakura.

- J'y suis ! fit Ino, elle a dû en laisser dans la seringue pour qu'on en ait !

-Exactement ! Sourit Shikamaru. Neji, Hinata cherchez avec le byakugan dans ce brouillard ce qui ressemble à une seringue.

Les deux surnommés se mirent au travail et ne tardèrent pas à la trouver.

- Il ne reste presque plus rien la dedans ! constata Kiba, tu as vu le nombre que nous sommes ?

- Pas de souci. Sortit un rouleau de sa sacoche Ino. Tsunade-sama nous a appris à Sakura et moi comment multiplier la quantité d'un antidote sur les champs de bataille. Je vais en faire pour tout le monde.

Le groupe resta silencieux tandis qu'elle déroulait le rouleau et posait la seringue pour ainsi dire vide dessus. Puis se mettant à effectuer des combinaisons complexes de signes. Peu après plusieurs copie de la seringue se matérialisèrent à côté de l'original.

- Bien je vous le dit tout de suite c'est une copie, mais d'un original, donc l'effet sera copié et s'estompera au bout d'un moment, j'espère juste qu'on sera sorti avant. Distribua les doses Ino.

- Chut ! Quelqu'un arrive ! indiqua Neji.

Le silence se fit. Ils entendirent un bruissement d'ailes et plusieurs pas qui résonnaient au sol.

- Pourquoi vous vous cachez ?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Hurla Kiba. Putain le con ! Reprit son souffle Kiba.

- Bah quoi ?

- Sai arrête de toujours arriver comme ça de nulle part, tu lui as foutu les boules ! fit Ino.

- Désolé.

- Même son sourire fout les boules. Souffla Temari à Kankuro qui acquiesçait.

- Comment Naruto et Sakura peuvent supporter ça ? Je comprends pourquoi Sasuke voulait le buter. Fit Kankuro.

- Bien, tiens voila ta dose Sai et c'est trois là sont pour les gars que tu as été chercher. Comment vont-ils ?

- C'est Taka. Fit Sai en prenant les doses.

- Taka ? S'étonna Kiba en s'approchant des trois corps inconscients transportés par une autruche d'encre de Sai.

- Ils avaient une espèce d'écaille sur le front, quand je l'ai enlevé ils se sont réveillés, je les ai assommés de suite avant qu'ils comprennent quoi que ce soit. Expliqua Sai .

- Bien tout le monde a eu sa dose ? demanda confirmation Shikamaru.

- Oui !

- Parfait on continue Neji Hinata, on vous suit comme d'habitude, reprenez la trace de l'Akatsuki. Fit le Nara.

Le groupe se remit en chemin dans l'épaisse purée de poids derrière Neji et Hinata. Mieux valait ne pas se perdre, d'autant que l'antidote d'Ino ne serait que temporaire. Après plusieurs heures à suivre les traces ils arrivèrent dans la grotte mais rapidement leur route pris fin.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ? demanda le Nara.

- On ne peut plus avancer c'est un cul de sac. Fit Neji.

- C'est impossible vous suiviez bien la trace de l'Akatsuki ? Sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez Temari.

- Oui mais là on ne peut plus avancer. Fit penaude Hinata.

- Ce n'est pas vrai comment on suit Sakura maintenant ? Enragea Kankuro.

- Ce mur, examina la terre Choji, ce n'est pas un éboulement, ce passage a délibérément été fermé.

- Et aucun doute dessus, moi et Akamaru nous pouvons affirmer qu'ils sont bien passés par ici.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Shikamaru attendant qu'une idée lumineuse lui tombe du ciel.

- Me regardez pas comme ça ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse quelque chose là !

- Débrouille-toi andouille ! Tapa sur sa tête Ino.

- Et bien il y a peut-être une autre entrée ? Proposa Shikamaru.

- Non, c'est la seule. Fit Neji.

- De toute manière, intervint Sai, l'Akatsuki est rentrée et si c'est la seule entrée, par où voulez-vous qu'ils sortent ?

- …

- Bah quoi ?

- La prochaine fois ferme-là avant de dire des conneries Sai, le menaça d'une masse Tenten, parler pour ne rien dire ça ne sert strictement à rien ! Envoya-t-elle valser sa masse dans le mur.

La grotte se mit soudain à trembler surprenant le groupe dont certains tombèrent au sol.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Râla Kiba.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? Cria le groupe qui tentait de rester debout sous les secousses du sol.

Tout s'arrêta soudain les laissant perplexe. Mais le répit fut de courte durée, brusquement le sol sous leurs pieds disparut, les laissant chuter dans le vide. Ils chutèrent plusieurs mètres plus bas leur laissant de légères contusions et toussant de la poussière soulevée.

- Oh merde Sai tu pèses une tonne. Souffrait Kiba.

- C'est moi andouille ! Le tapa Ino.

_'Et bien, si l'on m'avait dit que d'autres brebis égarées viendraient à moi se faire dévorer ahahahah._'

- Qui est là ? se releva Shikamaru.

Les torches de la salle s'embrasèrent laissant voir leur hôte.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna Temari en ouvrant à demi son éventail.

-Quelle importance cela peut-il avoir, vous allez devenir de gentils petits soldats à ma botte.

-E lle est cinglée. Déclara Tenten.

- On la bute et on se tire ! Fit Kiba.

- Je suis navrée mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, j'attends des brebis plus importantes que vous. Sourit-elle.

Ils la virent poser sa main sur sa bouche, puis la basculer et souffler. Un souffle noir en sortit.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Se recula Temari. Je le sens pas.

Shino, qui comme à son habitude, restait silencieux tandis ses bras vers l'avant, laissant s'échapper une nuée d'insectes en direction de la fumée.

Chacun observa impatiemment dans l'attente d'un éventuel effet. Eux ne virent rien mais Shino le sentit, une forte douleur l'empoigna.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Shino ? S'enquit Hinata.

- Cette fumée…..ne la laissez pas vous touchez….mes insectes ont été changés en pierre, ils sont mort….

- J'ai le regret de vous dire que vous n'y échapperez pas ahahahahahahah. Se mit à rire la femme en les voyant s'enfuir.

- Courez ! Ordonna Shikamaru.

- Et où ça ? Cria Hinata en arrivant au pied du mur de la salle en même temps que les autres.

- On est pris au piège ! Constata calmement Sai.

- Ah ouais tu as découvert ça tout seul ? L'attrapa par le col Ino.

Sai écarquilla soudain les yeux, le corps d'Ino était en train de se transformer en pierre. Elle le lâcha et observa son corps paniquée.

- C'est impossible, la fumée n'est pas encore arrivée jusqu'à nous ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Ça doit être dans l'ai…

- Neji ! Neji ! Se précipita vers lui Tenten qui subit rapidement le même sort.

Le groupe cessa bientôt de bouger, transformé en pierre sans avoir rien pu faire.

- Nagi ! Hurla la femme. Où es-tu bon à rien ?

- Oui ma reine ? Apparut-il dans une volute de fumée sombre.

- Vois ma nouvelle collection, installe les sur ces piédestaux, que je puisse m'amuser avec nos nouveaux arrivants ahahahahah.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Il n'y eut soudain plus un bruit jusqu'à ce que Hidan se mette à hurler.

- AVANCEZ !

Ils ne se posèrent pas de questions et obéirent, le couloir où ils se trouvaient se ferma brusquement.

- On ne va pas crever à cause de murs qui veulent nous aplatir quand même ? Fit Sakura étonnant tout le monde.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Ça doit être les hormones qui la travaillent. Fit Deidara à Sasori.

- Les hormones ? murmura pensif Gaara.

- Laisse tomber Gaara, il raconte n'importe quoi. Fit Sakura.

- Tu as tes règles ?

- …

Gaara surprit tout le monde laissant un vide.

- Ou alors tu ne les…..as plus ? La regarda-t-il.

- Ouais c'est ça elle est ménopausée. Se mit à rire Deidara en voyant la tête de Sakura complètement paniquée intérieurement.

- Crétin ! hurla Sakura…Gaara….je…..

_'Et si vous me rejoigniez, j'adorerai entendre cette révélation de vive voix.'_

Le groupe se mit dos à dos rapidement cherchant de quel côté ils se feraient attaquer.

_'Allons allons, il m'est toujours fortement désagréable de voir mes propositions refusées !_' hurla la voix.

- Qui est-ce qui parle ? Fit Dei inquiet.

- Tais toi, ça arrive ! Coupa Hidan.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? Demanda Sasori qui ne voyait rien comme les autres.

Un silence lourd et inquiétant régna. Quand tout à coup la caverne s'écroula dans leur direction.

- Je le savais ! Fit, Hidan. Courez !

- Et si on se fait écraser de ce côté là aussi ? Répliqua Dei.

- Pas le choix c'est la seule issue ! Leur cria Hidan qui partait devant sur le dos de Kakuzu. Plus vite Kaku !

- Je fais ce que je peux !

- Gaara grimpe sur mon dos ! Ordonna Kisame.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et tout le groupe couru dans le tunnel sans savoir s'ils s'en sortiraient. La poussière s'élevait rapidement remplissant la galerie de roches taillées, ils ne voyaient quasiment plus rien de où ils allaient.

Soudain Kakuzu glissa et se fut la chute libre le long d'un tunnel extrêmement glissant. Le reste du groupe n'y échappa pas et finit écrasé les uns sur les autres à l'arrivée.

- Bordel ça fait mal. Etait écrasé Hidan sous tout le groupe.

- Tout le monde est vivant ? Demanda Kisame qui était au-dessus de la pile avec Gaara.

- Ouais mais bouge ton gros cul tu nous écrases ! fit Deidara qui se trouvait sous Sakura et Sasori.

- C'est si gentiment demandé. Fit ironique Kisame en se levant.

Ils s'époussetèrent un peu et observèrent le lieu dans lequel ils avaient atterri. Une pièce d'une grandeur colossale et sombre.

- Bienvenue dans mon royaume de ténèbres. Annonça la même voix. Je suis ravie que vous soyez venue compléter ma collection.

- Restez sur vos gardes. Ordonna Kakuzu, il fait sombre, ça peut venir de n' importe où.

- Allons allons, s'il n'y a que cela pour vous faire plaisir.

Ils entendirent un claquement de doigts et une multitude de torches s'embrasèrent sur les murs successivement. Dévoilant une salle remplie de piédestaux sur les côtés et un trône formé d'os tout au fond, où se dressait devant eux une femme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blancs.

Sakura observa plus précisément les piédestaux pourvus de statue et fut prise d'un effroi gigantesque.

- Oh mon dieu ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Une fois sa douche prise, Naruto alla à la rencontre de son père. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le temple ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté. Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis sa naissance mais il sentait bien que l'heure n'était pas aux câlins et autres épanchements affectifs. L'affaire avait dérapé à cause de Jiraya, heureusement Kyuubi lui avait appris comment récupérer à la fois lui et Vulpes dans son corps. C'était le véritable premier moment qu'il aurait avec son père et sa mère depuis qu'il était disons redevenu normal .

Beaucoup de choses lui taraudait l'esprit et des milliers de questions se bousculaient. Comme par exemple pourquoi son père capturait-il les jinchuriki, pourquoi sa mère était de la partie ? Qui était cette ombre malfaisante qu'ils sentaient grandir au loin depuis des années ? Tout avait un rapport avec les Uchiwa, ses parents, Kyuubi et Vulpes, il le savait, il le sentait.

Une guerre se profilait. Mais comment se préparer quand on ne connaît pas son ennemi ?

Et puis que lui aurait-il dit ? Salut papa, au fait merci de m'avoir abandonné avec maman toutes ses années ?

Non mais sérieusement, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur, si ses parents ne s'étaient pas manifestés avant, c'était pour une bonne raison il le savait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment sa mère avait fondu en larmes quand il était arrivé au temple même si son côté animal était là, son esprit même enfoui dans son propre corps avait tout vu et ressenti les événements.

Plus tard il aurait le temps de discuter et de se laisser aller aux épanchements affectifs. Si tout allait bien, si tout le monde survivait. Bien entendu il voulait que tout le monde survive à cette guerre qui se profilait mais qu'importe le nombre de personnes qui en réchapperait…Tant que Sasuke et les enfants s'en sortaient c'était le plus important.

Oui c'est tout ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui, tant que eux….Même si lui ne s'en sortait pas, les savoir tous les trois en vie était le plus important.

Il arriva enfin à la salle désignée par son père et trouva celui-ci penché sur une carte. Lorsqu'il entra, un sourire orna ses lèvres.

- Je t'attendais Naruto.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? S'avança le blond vers son père.

- Tu vois les kunais que j'ai planté à ces endroits sur la carte ?

- Oui.

- Ce sont tous les villages du temple qui se sont fait attaquer ces derniers temps par des mercenaires.

- Et ? Tu n'as pas réussi à les arrêter ? S'étonna Naruto.

- Ce ne sont pas de simples mercenaires, quelqu'un tire les ficelles, ils apparaissent et disparaissent comme les ombres au soleil changeant. Ils sont organisés et attaquent des points stratégiques. Tous ces villages ne sont pas armés, aucune force ninja n'y résidait. Ce ne sont que des paysans qui cultivent des champs et autres pour approvisionner le temple et ses alentours.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- J'ai placé, ces derniers temps, de nombreux portails de transfert dans ses villages afin de téléporter les villageois dès qu'il y aurait un problème.

- Ce sont ceux désignés par un shuriken je parie.

- Oui, ils y sont tous.

- Celui-ci n'en a pas ! Indiqua du doigt Naruto un village au centre des autres marqués par Minato.

- Kyuubi.

- Nh ?

- Ce village s'appelle Kyuubi, il ne recense que des servantes et des prêtres.

- Ils l'ont appelé Kyuubi carrément…il va encore prendre la grosse tête ce fichu renard. Soupira Naruto.

- Oui c'est vrai. Ria Minato.

- Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu n'as pas mis de portail.

- Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Ce village est protégé par une barrière.

- Une barrière ?

- Elle a été érigée par Kyuubi lui-même il y a de cela extrêmement longtemps. Seul un Uzumaki peut franchir cette barrière, les villageois y vivent en parfaite autarcie.

- Où est le problème ? Il est protégé, il n'a donc rien à craindre.

- Théoriquement non mais s'il advenait quelque chose, je ne suis pas en mesure de sauver tout ses habitants étant donné qu'il m'ait impossible de la franchir. Il faut que nous tenions à l'œil ces ensembles de villages. L'idéal serait que tu apprennes ma technique de portail mais ce serait trop long même avec le multiclonage, aussi voilà un rouleau qui te permettra d'en invoquer un. Le lui tendit Minato.

- Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

- Si ce village se voit attaqué il faudra que tu te rendes sur les lieux pour le défendre, ses habitants sont sans défense.

- D'accord.

- Tu as des questions à me poser sur ça…ou autre chose ?

- Ça peut attendre papa, ne t'en fait pas. C'est tout ?

- Euh….Ah ! Ta mère a prévu de déplacer le temple pour la fête des fleurs, pour cela elle utilise les Uchiwa comme générateur.

- Comme générateur ? Arqua un sourcil Naruto.

- Oui, pendant qu'elle actionne la technique, il lui faut le chakra d'Uchiwa gardiens, il lui en faut trois plus le chakra de Kyuubi.

- Trois ? Tu veux dire que...

- Oui elle va devoir utiliser Sasuke, Ryuusuke et Asuka.

- Hors de question ! Sasuke est instable ! Il ne maîtrise pas Naraki !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta mère m'a dit que lors de ta transe tu avais dominé Sasuke.

- Dominé ?

- Oui, tu l'as domestiqué en quelque sorte, tu te souviens du collier autour de son cou ?

-…..Mmm oui vaguement.

- Elle m'a dit que c'était comme une muselière qui empêchait Sasuke d'accéder à un certain niveau du chakra de Naraki sauf urgence sanguine.

- Urgence sanguine ?

- Si tes enfants sont en danger, l'instinct animalier de la gardienne prend le dessus et ceci peu importe le sceau qui la scelle.

- Mais Ryuusuke est trop petit lui !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras présent lors du transfert, puisque tu es nécessaire à celui-ci pour le chakra de Kyuubi.

- Ok alors, mais au moindre signe de problème de Ryû ou de Sasuke je stoppe tout illico !

- Je comprends. Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Un peu, pourquoi tu me demandes ça soudainement ?

- Te connaissant tu es sûrement comme ta mère à tout le temps manger, il est passé midi de plusieurs heures, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Sasuke, voir s'il s'en sort avec les deux petits diables. C'est qu'ils ne sont pas de tout repos quand ils s'y mettent.

- Ça tu l'as dit ! Sourit Naruto.

- On se voit tout à l'heure.

- Ok ! Sortit Naruto.

Naruto quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la salle à manger mais comme il s'y attendait, celle-ci était déjà vide.

- Naruto-kun ?

Naruto se retourna et un sourire orna ses lèvres.

- Mikumi !

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

- Oui Sasuke et les enfants, tu les as vus ?

- Mm…ils ont mangé ici ce midi mais Sasuke-san a quitté prématurément la table avec Ryû et Sana-chan.

- Tu as une idée de où ils sont allés ?

- Je doute qu'ils aient quitté le temple…ils se dirigeaient vers les jardins il me semble mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, désolée. S'excusa la jeune femme confuse.

- Non, non, c'est bon, t'inquiète je vais les trouver ! Merci ! S'en alla Naruto.

Il parcourra les différents petits jardins jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe finalement sur sa petite famille installée dans le kiosque. Tous les trois étaient endormis.

Un paisible sommeil qu'il n'avait pas envie de troubler. Il se mit à genoux face au brun et caressa son visage apaisé, à peine l'avait-il frôlé que d'obscures pensées ne pouvaient s'empêcher de venir assombrir son esprit et cette vision angélique.

- Sasuke est instable ! Hurlait Itachi.

- Tu ne pourras jamais maitrîser Sasuke ! Frappait de son poing Tsunade sur son bureau, la mort lui colle à la peau !

Sasuke vous a déjà trahi une fois, je ne lui fais plus confiance, il recommencera c'est certain ! Fit Shikamaru

- Pourquoi gagner en puissance Naruto ? Questionnait Kyuubi, pour l'Uchiwa ? Pour te rapprocher de lui ? Pour qu'il te blesse encore plus ?

- C'est la guerre, les pertes sont déjà nombreuses et ne cesseront d'augmenter. Pourquoi penses-tu que le code du ninja ne te permet pas d'aimer ? Je ne dis pas que tu ne dois pas l'aimer, moi-même j'aime Iruka, mais souviens toi de mes paroles quand la mort t'arrachera les êtres qui te sont chers, car elle ne te préviendra pas. Soupirait Kakashi.

- Tu es un jinchuriki Naruto, tu as le plus puissant des bijus, le démon renard à neuf queues, expliqua Jiraya, ce simple point fait de toi un aimant à problèmes, qu'importe qui c'est, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui voudra te tuer. Les gens qui t'aiment et ceux que tu aimes ne seront jamais en sécurité, la mort planera toujours autour d'eux…deviens fort pour les protéger ! Sourit l'Hermite.

- Ta mère a prévu de déplacer le temple…..les Uchiwa serviront de générateur de chakra. Avoua Minato.

- Le collier que Sasuke a autour du cou, c'est toi qui l'a apposé…pour le contrôler… rajouta Minato.

Toutes ses pensées qui le hantait chaque jour avait fini par disparaître avec le temps. Mais elles avaient soudain refait surface à cet instant. Naruto ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il avait tellement peur de ce qui pouvait arriver.

- Pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliquée….snif…J'aimerais tellement que tout soit si simple…snif…Que rien ne soit arrivé… Se recula Naruto partant s'asseoir à l'opposé du kiosque.

Les bruits de reniflement tirèrent rapidement Sasuke du sommeil une seconde fois, croyant qu'un des enfants n'allait pas bien. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir en face de lui Naruto qui pleurait.

Naruto n'avait pas laissé voir ses larmes devant lui depuis un bout de temps, il trouvait ça honteux. Alors que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'il s'y adonne maintenant ?

Sasuke se dégagea de son fils et le posa à côté de sa sœur dans les coussins. Il se leva et rejoignit le blond qui continuait de pleurer dans ses bras croisés.

- Naruto ? S'accroupissait face à lui Sasuke en posant sa main dans la chevelure blonde.

- Snif…Pourquoi le sort s'acharnent ?…..Ils ont raison...Snif…

- Naruto regarde moi. Releva son visage de sa main Sasuke.

Bon à l'instant il n'avait rien de sexy et même plus que repoussant à vrai dire. Le visage ruisselant de larmes et la morve coulant de son nez, sa bouche plissée, des gémissements qu'il tentaient de retenir, trahi par les soubresauts de son corps. On était loin de la vision d'extase de la nuit passée…

- Sa….su...snif...

- Pourquoi tu pleures usuratonkachi ? Fronça les sourcils Sasuke inquiet.

- Je ne veux pas….que tu meurs…..je veux que personne meurt...snif, snif…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes idiot ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je meurs ?

- Snif….snif...

- Ecoute moi Naruto, je n'ai pas prévu de mourir avant une éternité tu m'entends ? Et j'espère que c'est pareil pour toi.

- Tu dis ça…snif mais c'est la guerre….Et j'ai peur snif…

- Si ce n'est que ça, je vais la prendre ta peur. Sourit le brun.

- Comment ? fit septique Naruto en essuyant son nez de sa manche.

- Un bisou magique ? proposa Sasuke, qui venait d'être pris au dépourvu.

- Ça ne marchera pas, c'est pour les enfants ça. Rebouda Naruto. Et je ne suis plus un enfant.

Tiens donc on si tromperait.

Lui qui croyait que cela aurait attiré un sourire sur ses lèvres fut étonné du contraire. Sasuke réfléchissait rapidement, que faire pour le consoler et le rassurer ? Ce n'était pas son domaine les bons sentiments.

Une idée lui vint soudain. Un sourire orna ses lèvres certain que ça fonctionnerait. Bon il n'y était pas très doué mais il ferait de son mieux. Comme on dit, il n'y a qu'en s'exerçant qu'on devient meilleur.

Il laissa ses genoux toucher le sol et plaqua sa main droite sur le petit muret qui formait la base du kiosque et vérifia que personne n'était dans le coin. Son autre main attrapa le menton du blond et le releva face à lui.

- Naruto.

Le blond ouvra les yeux et le fixa intrigué.

- Je vais te donner un vrai baiser magique. Crois moi tu vas tout oublier. Glissa sa main gauche autour la nuque tandis qu'il se rapprochait de ses lèvres avec un sourire.

Sasuke n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. A peine avait-il rejoint les lèvres de son amant, qu'il en cherchait déjà la jumelle à la sienne.

Il ne doutait pas qu'il devait être maladroit, ce genre d'épanchement affectif n'était pas son truc, et lors de l'hospitalisation du blond à Suna, il lui avait bien fait remarquer qu'il était nul. Naruto menait la danse avec harmonie mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin d'être consolé, c'était le blond, alors il ferait de son mieux.

Le blond se laissait faire, et le fixait de ses pupilles azur. Il la voyait, la petite flamme qui s'embrasait de nouveau dans ses yeux.

Il ne fallait pas la laisser s'éteindre.

Il le surplombait et cette soudaine envie de toujours approfondir ce baiser, de ne pas le laisser s'échapper de sa bouche l'enhardissait.

C'était cette sensation que le blond ressentait quand il l'embrassait, cette dominance, cette envie que l'autre soit comblé au plus profond de vous, de le satisfaire, de lui procurer un maximum de plaisir au détriment du votre.

- Nn…sammmmm…..kemmmm…

D'entendre ses gémissements qui vous impose de ne pas le laisser, de continuer, encore…encore….sans répit, jamais.

Mais il manquait une chose, la sensation que votre peau brûle sous ses doigts à chaque endroit où il vous touche. Il ne savait pas comment la lui procurer, quels endroits toucher. Sasuke maudissait ce manque qu'il ressentit soudain, ça le frustrait tellement qu'il finit par mordre le blond dans son baisé attirant un gémissement plaintif.

C'était Naruto qui le dominait…la seule fois où cela avait été lui…il ne préférait pas s'en souvenir…Il ne se sentait pas près à le dominer, chaque fois cette scène lui revenait à l'esprit, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas, mais cette fois encore il voulait revoir le regard brûlant que Naruto avait ponctué de cette infinie douceur tandis qu'il parcourait son corps comme la nuit dernière.

Chasser les chimères et obnubiler son esprit par sa présence. Ça il savait comment faire. Comment attirer les mains douces pour attiser cette envie.

Le brun à l'aide de ses mains se saisissait de celles du blond et les posa sur son abdomen. Il dirigea l'une d'elle sur son flanc gauche, puis dans son dos, descendant vers le bas des reins.

Il ne cessait de le regardait dans les yeux, maintenant son baiser maladroit du ballet incessant de sa langue avec celle du blond.

Il avait compris que Naruto se laissait faire, qu'il attendait de voir ce que son amant ferait. Jusqu'où et s'il parviendrait à lui faire oublier ses tourments. Il ne serait pas déçu.

Il était froid de nature, un Uchiwa ne fait pas de sentiments, lui avait enseigné son père, mais sa mère lui avait chaque jour apporté une telle douceur, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser s'échapper la chaleur brûlante de Naruto, plus maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé et accepté après tant d'effort.

Sasuke fit glisser la main gauche de Naruto vers son pectoraux droit effleurant le téton, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de gémir accentuant toujours plus son baiser. Il délaissa la main droite du blond et revint la glisser derrière la nuque tandis qu'il accentuait la montée de la main gauche écartant le tissu du kimono sombre, dévoilant une épaule. Sa main alla rejoindre l'autre laissant libre court à l'esprit de Naruto qui se laisser embrumer.

Sasuke sentait la main brûlante redescendre le long de son bras abaissant le tissu tandis que l'autre sur ses reins le resserrait toujours plus fort contre lui.

Il avait réussi à faire oublier ses tourments au blond, peut-être juste lors de cette instant ci. Mais il était près à recommencer s'il le fallait.

Le blond cessa finalement le baiser surprenant Sasuke. Mais ce ne fut que pour mieux déposer des baisers brûlants sur son cou et son épaule.

- Naru…nnn...Narutoo… Se mit à gémir Sasuke sans pouvoir se retenir.

La prise du blond se raffermit soudain tandis qu'il reprenait possession de ses lèvres avec envie.

Mais une chose étrange se produisit, la flamme des yeux du blond se teinta subitement d'or alors que de véritables flammes les entourèrent brusquement, jaillissant de nulle part. Douces et chaudes, mais qui ne brûlaient pas leur corps.

Qui produisait ces flammes ? Était-ce lui ou Naruto ?

- Sasu…..ke…je t'aime…Je t'aime à en crever…Avoua Naruto entre deux baisers…Je ne laisserai personne abîmer ce corps parfait…Sourit-il.

- Naruto….Je…..t'aime aussi. Le regarda de ses yeux flamboyants Sasuke tandis que les oreilles et la queue du félin apparaissaient.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Intrigués par les paroles de Sakura, les membres de l'Akatsuki se mirent à regarder dans sa direction. S'effarant les uns après les autres de la vision d'horreur qu'ils voyaient.

Sakura se reculait en secouant la tête, terrorisée, jusqu'à buter contre le torse de Gaara qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard.

- Dites les gars…Ce ne serait pas la bande à Naruto toutes ses statues…Avala difficilement le blond.

- C'est bien eux. Confirma Kakuzu perplexe.

- Vous avez remarqué toutes ses expressions d'horreurs sur leur visage, leurs peurs est étonnamment bien transfigurées ! C'est tout simplement splendide ! Se réjouissait Hidan…dit Kaku-chan, on peut en emmener à la maison dis ? S'il te plaît ? Lui fit de mignon yeux de cocker l'argenté.

- Pas moyen ! Se détourna celui-ci.

- Ce ne sont pas des vraies…murmura Gaara en fixant soudain Sasori….Pas vrai ?

- Pourquoi tu me le demandes ? Je n'en sais rien mais personne ne peut retranscrire de telles expressions ! Je…pense…..

- Je vais vous simplifier la tâche. Parla soudainement la femme au bout de la pièce… j'ai changé ces vauriens inutiles en de merveilleuses sculptures.

- MENTEUSE ! hurla soudain Sakura en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Oh, quelle voix de crécelle, vous ne me croyez point ? Dois-je vous le prouver ? Je suppose que oui… Réveillez vous fidèles soldats… le glas de la mort n'attend pas. Sourit-elle en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

- Restez sur vos gardes ! Conseilla Kisame en empoignant la garde de Samehada inquiet de ce qui allait se passer.

Des volutes de fumées s'échappèrent soudain lentement des statues. Prenant forme chacunes leurs tours.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? cria soudain Deidara, vous hallucinez comme moi les gars pas vrai !

- La ferme Dei ! Personne n'hallucine, c'est un coup de cette femme ! Fit Hidan, écœuré en voyant ainsi ces si belles statues souillées par tant de laideur.

Les volutes de fumées prirent forme rapidement, leur apparence ne reflétait d'autre que les statues dont elles étaient issues. Horrifiant toujours plus Sakura qui voyait maintenant ses amis sous forme de spectres. Des visages décharnés, des os apparents, des yeux absents, des vêtements réduits à l'état de haillons rongés par les mites.

- Braves soldats, montrez à mes invités ce qu'il en coûte de venir défier votre reine ahah…ahahahahahah !

- Elle commence à me les casser sérieux cette folle. Sortit sa faux Hidan.

- A qui le dis-tu princesse. Ota sa cape ainsi que son haut Kakuzu révélant les masques à l'arrière de son dos.

- Eh dites, vous croyiez qu'ils ont les capacités des vrais ? Questionna Gaara qui se mettait devant Sakura pour la protéger.

- C'est certain…mais il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir ! S'élança Kisame avec son épée.

Ils le virent trancher plusieurs spectres, qui poussèrent d'horribles sons d'agonie.

- Pas si dur à battre ses saloperies ! Eut un rictus Kisame en continuant le ménage.

Mais il déchanta bien vite en voyant les spectres se reformer.

- Ils ne crèvent pas ses merdes ! Jura Deidara qui esquiva une attaque de Juugo transformé par la marque maudite.

- Encore heureux….pour nous….que Sasuke et Naruto ne soient pas dans le lot ! Esquiva-t-il les attaques des marionnettes de Kankuro…Tss…Tu es né cent ans trop tôt si tu crois pouvoir me battre ! Envoya les siennes Sasori.

- Nos attaques ne leur font rien ! Constata Dei en le criant à Sasori.

- J'avais remarqué abruti !...Urgh….bo…rdel…

- Sasori ! Cria Deidara en se dirigeant vers lui.

Le roux était embroché à la pointe d'une marionnette qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Le sang affluait rapidement de la blessure tandis que la marionnette se sépara de lui, l'envoyant percuter avec force le mur derrière eux.

- Sasori ! Réponds moi Sasori ! Le secoua Deidara une fois arrivé auprès de lui.

- La ferme…tu me…casses les…oreilles…

- Tu es vivant !

-Bien sûr...si je te parle…Posa-t-il sa main sur la blessure qui ne cessait de saigner. J'aurais…dû….changer de corps…

- Sasori ? Sasori ? Espèce de sale chienne tu vas me le payer ! Posa-t-il le corps de Sasori inerte au sol, se ruant rapidement sur la reine qui riait.

- Arrête abruti tu vas te faire tuer ! Cria Kisame qui venait de se faire désarmer par Tenten, perdant sa précieuse épée.

Deidara n'écouta point et continua sa course, disparaissant et réapparaissant, ne laissant que de multiples explosions sur son passage. Il réussit à passer tous les spectres et à se tenir face à la reine à la grande surprise de tous…sauf de la reine qui souriait.

- Je vais effacer ton existence ! Lui lança une boule explosive Deidara.

La boule atteignit la reine et explosa, mais dans la fumée dissipée il constata qu'elle n'avait aucune égratignure.

- Impo…..ssible. Baissa le regard Deidara.

Une lame venait de le transpercer en pleine poitrine par derrière.

- Hyu….uga Ne…ji… S'écroula-t-il lorsque le spectre eut retiré sa lame.

- Restez groupé ! Ordonna Kakuzu en voyant que deux des leur avait failli.

- Kaku ! À droite ! Regarde à droite ! Signala Hidan qui combattait Shikamaru.

Celui-ci mira, et s'effara.

- C'est impossible ! Cria t-il.

Il chercha dans la pièce le corps de Sasori et Deidara. Il les vit bien alors comment, comment pouvait-il y avoir leur spectre ?

- On ne peut pas s'en sortir on va crever là si ça continue ! Lui hurla Gaara en tentant de maintenir son bouclier de sable pour protéger Sakura.

Mais celui-ci céda soudain sous le coup d'une épée de fumée.

- Sakura recule toi. Se retourna vivement Gaara.

Son corps se figea soudain, Sakura était déjà prisonnière de Sai qui souriait en lui tordant le bras.

- LACHE LA BATARD ! Hurla Gaara en laissant le bijû prendre possession de son corps.

- La claque des querelles d'amoureux. Leva les yeux au plafond Kakuzu à mesure qu'Ichibi grandissait en taille.

- Tu vois la différence avec moi c'est que je ne suis pas un jinchuriki, alors heureux chéri ? Fit Hidan en résistant aux attaques de Shikamaru et Hinata.

- Ouais mais si ta putain de religion pouvait se tirer ça serait encore mieux. Soupira Kakuzu qui sentait venir les problèmes.

- On a peut-être une chance avec Ichibi…Lui fit Kisame.

- Tu rigoles là ? S'écria Kakuzu en évitant les attaques de Ino, Choji et Lee.

- Pourquoi ? Le rejoignit Kisame.

- C'est le bijuu ! C'est plus Gaara ! Il pourrait tout aussi bien nous tuer, il ne va pas faire de différence.

- Merde.

Mais la question fut rapidement réglée, à peine Gaara eut finit de se transformer. Tous les spectres abandonnèrent le combat pour se jeter sur le bijuu.

Malgré sa transformation et l'acquisition de puissance, il était trop faible physiquement pour pouvoir se battre. Le bijuu termina rapidement au sol submergé par les assauts des spectres qu'il n'arrivait pas à abattre.

Gaara ne tarda à être épuisé et retrouva sa forme originelle prisonnière de Choji.

- Y a plus que nous trois ! Constata Kakuzu.

- Non y a plus que nous deux chéri. Fit Hidan en indiquant du doigt Kisame embroché sur le mur par sa propre épée.

- Putain de merde ! Râla Kakuzu, HIDAN !

- Pas la peine de hurler je t'entends. Fit celui-ci qui ne cessait de repousser les spectres.

- Invoque ta putain de religion de merde et va me buter cette salope ! Lui hurla Kakuzu.

- Si c'est si gentiment demandé. Se mit à sourire Hidan en ôtant sa cape, j'aime quand tu es comme ça. Se lécha-t-il les lèvres.

Kakuzu libéra des quantités énormes de fil dans toute la pièce, dispersant en fumée les spectres sans leur laisser le temps de se reformer. Gagnant du temps pour Hidan afin qu'il puisse réaliser son rituel.

- Quel sacrilège ! Utiliser un si beau rituel pour pareils déchets. Termina son cercle Hidan.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer son ouvrage que les spectres l'attaquaient.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous Kakuzu ! Ragea Hidan en se tournant vers lui.

-Dé…..solé…prince...sse….. Murmura-t-il maintenu par cinq spectres et un kunai planté dans son abdomen.

- Tu vas me le payer pouffiasse ! Termina son rituel Hidan. Oser toucher mon Kaku ! Je ne te le pardonnerai pas ! Se rua-t-il sur elle.

La reine vit s'avancer vers elle Hidan, le corps recouvert de peinture.

- Magnifique squelette ! S'émerveilla-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Hidan disparut et réapparut devant elle abattant sa faux dans le corps de la reine.

- Que le rite s'accomplisse et que le corps du damné soit sacrifié…Murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, voyant son expression terrorisé.

- AAAAAAH…..AHAHAHAHAH tu as vraiment cru que cela me ferait quelque chose ? Empoigna-t-elle les cheveux d'argent.

- C'est impossible.

- Je vais te dire un petit secret… Murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Je suis déjà damnée, et morte également...Pauvre petit chose, sourit-elle ravie de l'expression terrorisée mêlée à de l'incompréhension d'Hidan, j'espère que tu vas garder ces magnifiques peintures sur ton corps, j'avoue que je les trouve alléchante. Lécha-t-elle son oreille.

- Ne le touche pas guenon ! Vociféra Kakuzu, dégouté qu'elle touche Hidan de cette façon.

- …Lorsque je te transformerai en statue dans ma collection…mais en attendant tu vas gentiment aller saluer ton ami de ma part. L'embrassa-t-elle.

- Hidan ! Hidan ! Bordel réveille toi ! Hurlait Kakuzu.

- On va mourir. Pleurnicha Sakura toujours entre les mains de Sai.

- La ferme pétasse, tu peux crever je m'en contrefous ! Lui hurla Kakuzu.

Tous, à demi-conscient ou à demi-mort, voyaient impuissant les pouvoirs de cette femme. Ils la virent cesser son baiser, décoller ses lèvres. Attirant des volutes de fumée de la bouche de l'argenté qui s'écroula au sol.

La fumée virevolta autour de la reine avant de foncer sur Kakuzu, toujours prisonnier de ses assaillants. Celle-ci prit soudain forme face à lui.

- Hi….Hidan.

- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, tu m'écœures monstre ! Lui enfonça son genou dans l'estomac le spectre d'Hidan.

Kakuzu fut obligé de mettre un genou à terre sous la douleur qui l'élançait.

- Et moi, je ne…..te croirais….jamais cinglé de…jashin...

Le spectre fit apparaître sa faux de fumée et l'éleva au dessus du membre de l'Akatsuki.

- Meurs alors ! Sourit le spectre.

Un bruit sourd s'éleva soudain, et les murs tremblèrent un instant. Les occupants écoutèrent ce bruit se répéter avec de plus en plus d'intensité, et les murs tremblaient de plus en plus faisant craqueler les parois laissant s'écouler de la terre de plus en plus.

Le plafond se fissura soudain, un dernier bruit retentit, suivi de l'écroulement du plafond au centre de la pièce.

Une énorme quantité de poussières se souleva faisant à nouveau tousser les membres de l'Akatsuki.

La poussière se dispersa peu à peu laissant apparaître une personne avec une cape aux longs cheveux noirs.

- I…ta…chi…Murmura Kisame.

- C'est...impo….sible…Fit Deidara en tentant de se redresser un minimum.

- Tais…toi, intima Sasori essoufflé, arrête de…parler pour rien…..dire….

- Avec Itachi…nous avons une chance…..Fit remarquer Gaara immobilisé par les spectres.

- Idiots…..Yoko-sa…ma…l'a envoyé…à Konoha….. Respira difficilement Hidan. Pas vrai….kaz….

- Ou…..ais….

- Silence vous tous ! Ordonna la reine, qui es-tu pour oser pénétrer dans mon royaume sans permission ?

- Vraiment navrée mais je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation. Fit ironique la personne.

- Oser détruire mon plafond et profaner mon domaine te coûtera cher…Soldats saisissez-vous de cet intrus ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Les spectres lâchèrent les membres qu'ils maintenaient et firent face à l'intrus.

- Ala….tant de monde pour moi….que c'est triste de voir tous ces braves ninjas réduits à lécher vos bottes…ahahah !

- Attaquez ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Les spectres obéirent sur le champ et se ruèrent sur l'intrus qui invoqua une immense épée pour se protéger.

- Ça ne sert à rien ! Lui cria Sakura. On ne peut pas les toucher mais eux arrivent à nous blesser ! Va-t-en ou tu finiras comme nous ! Lui conseilla-t-elle.

- Mais elle va fermer sa grande gueule cette pétasse ? Cria Deidara, si tu veux crever fais le seule ! Nous on veut s'en sortir ! kuf…hug…kuf…

- Je t'avais dit de rester tranquille… Soupira Sasori.

- Finir ? Tu es une comique, mais ferme là donc, ne me met pas dans le même sac que vous gamine, il n'est pas né le ninja qui viendra à bout de moi ! Kirana viens à moi ! Cria-t-elle.

La gardienne se matérialisa sous les yeux de tous. La lumière pure qu'elle dégagea obligea les spectres à s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres.

- Il est temps de commencer. Sourit-elle.

- Une fem…me…..murmura Kisame en voyant la robe blanche à fleurs bleues mise à jour lorsque celle-ci jeta sa cape au sol pour en sortir neuf katanas.

- J'exige ton nom ! Hurla la reine en descendant les escaliers de son trône, intriguée.

- Asuka, navrée mais je viens récupérer cette bande d'incapables. S'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle plantait ses lames en cercle.

Pendant ce temps Kirana enrayait les attaques que tentaient les spectres à plusieurs reprises.

Asuka se clona sept fois, les clones se dirigèrent rapidement vers les membres de l'Akatsuki ainsi que Sakura et Gaara pour les ramener à elle.

- Les statues….Ce sont…les compagnons de…..Naruto…..Il faut…

- Les sauver je sais Gaara.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser agir à ta guise ? Ah…ahahahahahah ! Se mit à ricaner la reine.

- Ce serait ennuyeux non ? La défia Asuka.

- Elle est complètement…folle, fit Hidan, de la défier….

- Tu crois que tu es…comment toi ? Fit Kakuzu en s'écroulant au sol à côté de l'argenté alors que les clones disparaissaient.

- Tu as l'âme joueuse gamine, j'aime ça. Se stoppa la reine. Tu feras une parfaite combattante pour ma collection. Souffla-t-elle une fumée noire.

Asuka réinvoqua ses clones et les envoya à l'attaque tandis qu'elle composait plusieurs séries de signes sans arrêter. Elle observa tout de même ses clones se stopper au fur et à mesure. Se changeant en pierre avant de disparaître.

- Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle a eu Ino et les autres…Fit Sakura..

- La ferme gamine ! Ordonna Asuka. J'ai besoin de silence pour mon rituel.

- Une autre folle dingue, soupira Kakuzu, décidément je n'ai pas de chance.

- Je vous conseille de la fermer si vous voulez sortir de là. Leur jeta un regard rouge sang la jeune femme.

- Ki-Ki-Kisame ! Tu as vu ses yeux ! S'estomaqua Deidara. C'est une Uchiwa !

- Impossible ! Fit le poisson.

- Silence je commence ! Tapa-t-elle ses mains l'une contre l'autre déclenchant la création d'un sceau en cascade avec les épées.

- Kirana reste près du groupe !

- Pas de problème.

- Moi Asuka Uchiwa, prêtresse de l'ombre de ton temple. Entends ma voix et ouvre le portail, éclaire les ténèbres et insuffle le chaos….

- Regardez ! Constata Sakura. Un sceau...un sceau est apparu au sol !

- on n'est pas aveugle…..Fit remarquer Sasori appuyé sur Deidara.

- Accorde-moi la flamme éternelle Kyuubi-sama, laisse-moi sauver ses âmes égarées ! Continuait-elle de réciter en maintenant ses séries de signes.

Les membres s'effarèrent brusquement, ses paroles qu'ils trouvaient sans queue ni tête venait d'appeler une lumière dorée aveuglante. Une lumière qui prit la forme de Naruto.

- Vulpes-sama, lumière du néant, illumine ses damnés, j'implore la protection du grand renard sacré, moi votre gardienne !

Le Naruto formé de lumière de dos au groupe tandis le bras face à la reine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette entourloupe encore, tu ne sais pas te battre ? Fit navrée la reine. Oser appeler chez moi ce renard perfide ! Hurla-t-elle en envoyant une plus grande vague de fumée.

Alors que les volutes de fumée allaient les toucher, un mur de lumière apparut soudain dans toute la largeur de la pièce. D'un mouvement de bras il fit avancer celui-ci à grande vitesse faisant disparaître les fumées créées par la reine. Toutes les statues le long du mur se fissurèrent à la rencontre du mur. Et tombèrent en morceau ne laissant plus que les corps inertes de ses prisonniers.

Le mur cessa soudain face à la reine, il ne pouvait plus avancer et elle, ne pouvait le traverser.

Asuka invoqua de nouveau plusieurs clones et récupéra les corps libérés pour les amener près des autres. Elle sépara ses mains, provoquant la disparition du Naruto doré et empoigna son épée.

- Kirana retiens la reine.

- Compris ! S'élança la panthère blanche sur la reine l'attaquant de toute sa rage.

- Pourquoi arrive-t-elle à la toucher ? Questionna Deidara.

- C'est une longue histoire et ce n'est pas l'heure de la conter, je vais ouvrir un portail au centre de mes neuf épées, une fois que je l'aurais ouvert à l'aide de la dixième, vous sauterez tous dedans illico, je ne peux pas le maintenir très longtemps pour autant de monde. Expliqua Asuka.

- Okay. Se leva difficilement Kisame en attrapant en même temps deux bras des compagnons inertes du blond.

Les autres bien que blessés et perdant énormément de sang firent de même.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Questionna Asuka qui jetait un œil au combat de sa gardienne avec la reine.

Elle la mordait de ses crocs puissants et étincelait d'une lumière vive, mais ce combat n'aurait pas de fin glorieuse, surtout pour Kirana. La gardienne n'avait pas la force, la dextérité et la puissance requise pour venir à bout de la reine. Et à mesure que le temps passait le pelage blanc soyeux se teintait de rouge.

- Maintenant ! Hurla Asuka en plantant son énorme épée au centre des neufs autres déclenchant une spirale de feu violente.

Mais il fallait qu'elle tienne, si jamais elle lâchait le portail se refermerait.

- Sautez ! Hurla-t-elle.

Les membres sautèrent un à un au travers du tourbillon de feu créé, traversant le sol vers une destination inconnue.

Une fois tous passés, Asuka reporta son attention sur la gardienne, mais trop tard celle-ci venait de se faire embrocher par une lame noire.

- KIRANA REVIENS ! Ordonna-t-elle à la panthère maculée de sang qui disparut et regagna le corps de son hôte…rupt…..ure…..Murmura Asuka avant de lâcher l'épée en perdant connaissance s'effondrant dans le portail qui se ferma ensuite.

- ! Hurla la reine folle de rage, NOIHOSHI !

- Oui ma reine ? Apparut celui-ci.

- Prépare mon cheval, s'ils veulent la guerre ils l'auront !

- Bien ma reine, où allez-vous ?

- Conduire mon armée, je vais réduire ce temple en cendres une bonne fois pour toute !

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Perdu dans son baiser, Sasuke ne remarqua même pas que les flammes qui les entouraient venait de cesser. Il avait fermé les yeux et c'était complètement laissé prendre au jeu qu'il avait initié.

- Sasuke. Appela Naruto en cessant le baiser pour ne laisser que son front toucher celui du brun.

- Oui ?

- tu es tout feu tout flamme.

- Ce n'est pas moi gros béta. Mordit son nez Sasuke contrarié.

Il se releva et se rhabilla correctement. Il avait complètement oublié les jumeaux mais grâce au ciel ils dormaient comme deux petits anges.

Un vent violent se mit brutalement à souffler dans le jardin ou ils se trouvaient.

- Naruto ? Appela Minato en s'accrochant à une des poutres verticales du temple.

- Quoi ?

- Ils arrivent ! Fit signe du doigt Minato vers le ciel.

- Qui arrivent ?

- Je vais chercher ta mère et les autres servantes ! Partit Minato en luttant contre le vent violent.

- Qui arrivent ? Questionna Sasuke en casant bien les enfants au creux des coussins et rejoignant Naruto au bord du kiosque.

- Je ne sais pas. Mira le ciel Naruto.

De l'autre côté du jardin, Naruto vit sa mère et de nombreuses servantes revenir avec Minato, elle aussi mirant le ciel.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Pendant ce temps là, à Konoha, Aya et Itachi mettait en place les quatre rouleaux nécessaires à la téléportation du temple au sommet du mont des Hokage.

Mais quelque chose clocha subitement dans le comportement d'Itachi, il restait accroupi au sol avec le rouleau à demi-déroulé entre ses mains.

Eh Itachi ? Appela Aya, ton rythme cardiaque vient de s'accélérer, que se passe-t-il ? Il n'y a pourtant aucun danger.

- Je…je ne vois plus rien…. Fit paniqué Itachi, ça recommence, mes yeux, je vais redevenir fou Aya-san !

- Calme-toi. Se dirigea-t-elle vers lui grâce aux sons qu'il émettait.

Une fois jusqu'à lui elle prit le visage du brun entre ses mains et le palpa.

- Ouvre les yeux Itachi.

Le brun s'exécuta.

- Maintiens les bien ouvert, je vais tenter de voir ce que tu as grâce aux sons que je vais émettre.

- D'accord.

- Bien voyons, ici…là…murmurait-elle en avançant ses mains jusqu'aux yeux, mais ce qu'elle sentait était étrange mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Un problème ?

Elle se retourna vivement pour discerner qui était l'arrivant.

- Que faites-vous là Tsunade hime-sama ? Questionna Aya reconnaissant les contours de sa silhouette.

- C'est moi le chef ici que je sache encore ! Arriva furibonde la blonde suivie de Shizune embarrassée.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Reporta son attention sur Itachi Aya.

Tsunade ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et observa les lieux et l'emplacement des rouleaux aux points stratégiques.

- Vous ne voulez donc pas de mon aide alors. Se détourna Tsunade contrariée de devoir regagner son bureau où une foule de paperasse l'attendait.

Dire qu'elle avait fait ça juste pour y échapper.

- Non.

- Soit je m'en vais, Shizune !

- Oui !

- Je ne vois plus rien ! Fit Itachi.

Elle détourna les talons et poussa la prêtresse pour se placer face à lui.

- Voyons ça.

- Comment osez-vous ! J'en parlerai à Yoko-sama ! Se plaignit Aya.

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Fit signe de la main Tsunade, ouvre les yeux Itachi.

- …

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Hurla Tsunade à Aya.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait !

- il…n'a plus….ses orbites sont vide ! S'horrifia Shizune. Où sont passés ses yeux ?

- Quoi ? S'estomaqua Itachi en essayant de les toucher mais ne réussissant qu'à rentrer ses doigts dans les cavités.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter Itachi, ils reviendront.

- Comment ça ils reviendront ? Questionna Tsunade éberluée.

- C'est comme je vous le dis, ça va revenir ! Reprit-elle son travail de tracer au sol.

- Et bien j'aimerai avoir plus d'informations ! La souleva par sa robe Tsunade.

- Je vous interdis de me toucher !

- Et moi je fais ce que je veux ! Et si vous ne me donnez pas des explications, je…je...

- Vous quoi ? Croisa les bras Aya, impatiente d'entendre ce qu'elle allait lui inventer.

- Je vous fais arrêter pour dissimulation d'informations et je vous place sous la responsabilité de Ibiki Morino, notre meilleur ninja à délier les langues et Yamanaka-san notre fouilleur d'esprit. Sourit narquoisement Tsunade.

- Je m'en fiche, je ne dirais absolument rien ! Nous autres prêtresses sommes protégées des vils techniques ninjas ! Cela relève du secret sacré !

- Secret sacré ? Arqua un sourcil Shizune

- Un secret sacré est le serment qui nous lie au temple, nous avons ordre de ne jamais en révéler, ou je serais bannie du temple !

- Aya-san ! Éleva la voix Itachi, je serais vous je le dirais, et puis ce n'est que mes yeux ça n'a rien à voir avec le temple !

- Rien à voir ? Rien à voir ? S'épouvanta Aya en faisant lâcher prise à Tsunade. Mais ça a toute à voir ! Se mit en colère la jeune servante du temple. Le temple est lié depuis la nuit des temps aux Uchiwa ! Qui dit temple du renard dit Uchiwa ! Qui dit Uchiwa dit gardiennes féminines ! Or c'est là que tout se complique ! Cria en faisant des vas et viens devant eux Aya.

- Complique ? Questionna Tsunade.

- Oui ! Parfaitement ! Il a fallu que la lignée principale mette naissance à des jumeaux ! Ce n'était jamais arrivé ! Un désastre ! Que dis-je une calamité ! Encore cela aurait été des femmes passe encore ! Mais là c'était des faux ! Une fille et un garçon ! Le sacrilège ! La lignée pure est coupée ! Le vice de l'homme s'est insinué chez les gardiennes !

- Vice ? Murmura Shizune.

- Oui vice ! Des jumeaux c'est la pire chose chez les Uchiwa ! Ragea-t-elle ! L'un des enfants sera toujours dépourvu du sharingan ! Et ce vice prédispose les femmes ! Nos gardiennes ! Une gardienne sans sharingan c'est comme…c'est comme un chat sans griffes ! Un oiseau sans ailes ! C'est la mort !

- Il ne faut pas exagérer. Sourit Tsunade. Et puis il n'y a pas de jumeaux dans la lignée principale donc pas de souci.

- C'est là que vous avez tout faux ! Il a une jumelle aînée !

- Quoi ? Firent éberluées Tsunade et Shizune.

- La pauvre chérie! Dépourvue de sharingan offensif et pire encore ! Incapable d'utiliser les techniques katon ! Et vous savez pourquoi ?

- Euh non.

- Et bien parce que c'est lui qui lui a tout pris ! Désigna du doigt Itachi, Aya. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il est si doué ? Il a la force de deux Uchiwa en lui ! Naturellement ça l'a rendu cinglé ! Fallait si attendre ! Yoko-sama avait tout prévu ! Bien entendu elle a un sharingan, mais il est fictif, il n'en porte que la couleur !

Itachi, Shizune et Tsunade écoutaient la servante en colère qui déballait tout son sac sans s'en rendre compte, et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

- On dit que les jumeaux ont un lien psychique, mais c'est vrai aussi pour les faux ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave avec l'Akatsuki pour qu'Asuka-sama ait utiliser la technique de transfert.

- Transfert ? fit intriguée Tsunade qui sentait le but arriver.

- oui Asuka-sama, sa sœur, lui a emprunté ses yeux, l'ennemi devait être fort, car c'est très risqué pour elle de le faire, elle peut mourir vous savez ? Donc ses yeux reviendront dans pas longtemps …..Elle se stoppa soudain…. Ha !Misère ! J'ai trop parlé ! Mit ses mains sur sa bouche la prêtresse. J'ai péché…j'ai trahis Kyuubi-sama…..la voleuse d'âme….la voleuse d'âme va venir….elle va venir me tuer. Fit terrorisée la prêtresse en tombant à genoux. Je ne veux pas mourir…..non….je ne veux pas mourir…

- Qui est la voleuse d'âme ? Questionna Tsunade.

- Silence ! Je ne dirais plus rien ! S'éloigna-t-elle d'eux.

- Ah !

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Itachi et s'aperçurent qu'il venait comme l'avait dit la prêtresse de retrouver ses yeux.

- Qui est la voleuse d'âme Itachi ? N'y alla pas par quatre chemins Tsunade.

- Je ne sais pas trop, se frotta le crâne Itachi, on dit que c'est une démone qui dévore les âmes qu'elle a damnées…d'autres disent que c'est une gardienne du temple déchue…. D'autres que c'est une des dirigeantes du temple par le passé qui aurait été initiée par le chakra du Kyuubi mais dans la version officielle, c'est l'arme la plus destructrice du Kyuubi…C'est tout ce que je sais.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Les vents violents survenus brusquement dans le jardin du temple, indiquèrent bientôt son origine. Un cercle doré apparut soudain à plusieurs mètres du sol dans le ciel.

- Naruto….dis…C'est quoi ? Tira sur sa manche Sasuke qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du cercle.

- C'est une technique à mon père, du moins ça y ressemble, c'est un portail, mais ils ne sont pas si gros normalement….Enfin je pense. Détourna son attention Naruto en entendant un pleurs s'élever.

C'était Ryuusuke qui venait de se réveiller et grognon en plus.

- Là c'est tout mon grand. Le prit dans ses bras Naruto. C'est rien, maman est là tu vois, il est parti le cauchemar, ce n'est rien, maman l'a fait partir tu vois. Lui fit de gros bisous Naruto, attirant un sourire au coin de la bouche du petit garçon.

- Vi !

- Il fait des cauchemars ? S'enquit Sasuke qui voyait Sanako s'agripper à sa jambe.

- Oui, depuis un moment, et apparemment ça ne s'est pas arrangé durant mon absence au domaine du renard. Soupira Naruto en frottant doucement le dos de l'enfant pour le rassurer.

- Il rêve de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas bien, tu sais il ne parle pas comme nous, mais de ce que j'ai compris, il voit un monstre.

- Un monstre ?

- Il dit qu'il a une faux comme Hidan, je ne te raconte pas comment il lui a foutu les boules à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans le couloir.

- Une faux ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Ouais et un squelette vêtu de haillons.

- Je comprends pourquoi il a peur de ce crétin, mais il t'a dit ça comme ça ?

- Bien sûr que non béta. Soupira Naruto…'' Un grand bâton com tonton hida et et le mosieu y était com le dessin de tonton hida et pi et pi cé habit ba y été tou déziré'' . Imita Naruto.

- Oh.

- Pa ! Pa ! La ! La ! Indiqua du doigt le ciel Sanako.

Ils mirèrent le ciel et virent un pied dépasser.

- C'est à qui celui-là ? Fit Sasuke.

- Va savoir. Leva les épaules Naruto.

Un corps tomba brutalement au sol.

- Ah bah, c'était Kisame. S'aperçut Naruto. Il est mal en point.

- Il y a un autre pied. Fit Sasuke.

Plusieurs ninjas tombèrent brutalement du portail.

- Non rectification il y en a plusieurs.

- Eh mais, ils sont trop nombreux pour être de l'Akatsuki uniquement. S'aperçut Naruto.

- Bravo tu sais compter usuratonkashi. Fit sarcastique Sasuke.

Les membres de l'akatsuki ne se relevaient pas, mais les autres si, et ils semblaient perdu. Les prêtresses vinrent rapidement les chercher pour les écarter du point de chute et les soigner.

- Eh mais c'est Shikamaru là-bas ! Fit Naruto.

- Il y a Neji aussi et Hinata. Remarqua Sasuke.

- Ils sont tous là. Constata Naruto qui les voyait se lever les uns après les autres.

- Ta…..Ta….Taka ? S'estomaqua Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ? Agrippa-t-il le kimono de Naruto.

- Pas la peine de m'agresser comme ça Sasuke, faut te calmer ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Lui fit lâcher prise Naruto.

- Et Sai ! S'exclama Naruto en le rejoignant.

- Que ? Pourquoi tu vas voir ce crétin ? Le suivit Sasuke.

- Jaloux.

- Qui moi ? Dans tes rêves peut-être mais...

- Tais toi Sasuke tu es jaloux et ça crève les yeux ! Indiqua ses yeux Naruto.

- Quoi mais ! Posa sa main sur ses yeux Sasuke. Fichu sharingan ! Jura Sasuke en le faisant disparaître.

- Ça va Sai ? Tu veux un coup de main pour te relever ? Proposa Naruto en voyant le brun un peu perdu, assis au sol.

- Hein, Naruto ? Où somme-nous ? On a été attaqué et après…

- Incapable ! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux me rattraper ? Hurla Temari.

- Et pourquoi j'aurais dû le faire hein ? Tu es aussi lourde qu'une vache ! Rétorqua Shikamaru écrasé sous elle.

- Et toi tu n'as qu'un petit pois à la place du cerveau ! Attends que je raconte ça à ta mère ! Fit furibonde Temari.

- Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça ! Espèce de folle furieuse ! La poussa à la renverse Shikamaru.

- C'est rare de voir Shikamaru s'énerver. Fut surpris Sasuke.

- C'est l'amour fou ! Répondirent ensemble Sai et Naruto.

- Parce qu'ils ont l'air de s'aimer abruti ? Fit Sasuke.

- C'est comme toi et moi. Fit un sourire figé Naruto...Et arrête de m'appeler abruti !

Sai soupira et amorça de se relever quand une dernière personne lui tomba dans les bras. Ensanglantée et tenant son épée comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que le portail disparaissait subitement ainsi que le vent.

- Asuka ? S'effara Sasuke en la voyant ensanglantée.

- Mer…..ci….Murmura-t-elle difficilement, fixant Sai de ses yeux noirs avant de s'évanouir.

- Qui c'est ? Questionna Sai en se relevant avec la jeune fille.

- Ma prétendue sœur ! Fit une grimace Sasuke

- Prétendue ?

- C'est une longue histoire Sai, je te la raconterai si tu veux, mais plus tard. Sourit Naruto.

- Tata Asuka, elle a bobo hein papa.

- Oui très bobo. Fit Sasuke.

- M'man ! Asuka a besoin de soin et vite ! Cria Naruto pour appeler sa mère.

- J'arrive de suite.

Tous les arrivant furent emmenés en salle de soin rapidement, ils n'étaient pas dans un bel état enfin a part l'équipe de Shikamaru qui n'avait rien et qui racontait au moment même les faits à Naruto et Sasuke ainsi que Minato dans la grande salle.

- C'est dingue ! Fut stupéfait Naruto, alors votre âme était sortie de votre corps et obéissait à cette reine ?

- Ouais. Fit Kiba. Et le pire c'est qu'on attaquait l'Akatsuki contre notre volonté, on ne pouvait rien faire.

- Dommage qu'il n'y soit pas passé lui. Soupira Sasuke en jetant un œil à Sai.

- C'est de moi dont tu parles si gentiment ? Fit celui-ci narcissique.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de continuer mes compliments sur ta face de lune ! Cracha Sasuke à Sai..

- Sasuke enfin ! Soupira Naruto

- Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Criait joyeuse Sanako à côté de lui l'encourageant.

- Tu les recrutes au berceau maintenant pour ton fan club ?

- Ta gueule bâtard ! Lui décolla son poing Sasuke après s'être jeté sur lui. C'est de ma fille que tu parles !

Autant dire qu'entendre ses mots, de la part de Sasuke, surpris toute la salle.

- Navré, j'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait ta sale tronche. Sourit Sai. Elle a dû prendre de Naruto pour que je ne m'en aperçoive pas.

- Je vais te faire ta fête pour de bon ! Continuait de le frapper Sasuke.

- Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Se mit à crier Ryuusuke avec Sanako.

- C'n'est pas vrai ! Sasuke ! S'indigna Naruto.

- La ferme ! Je montre à mon fils qu'un Uchiwa ne se laisse jamais faire ! Lui remit un poing dans la figure Sasuke après en avoir encaissé de Sai.

- Laisse les Naruto, conseilla Shikamaru, ce sont des retrouvailles affectueuses. Fit-il ironique.

- Je vais t'en mettre une d'affectueuse moi ! Lui claqua son éventail sur la tête Temari.

- Dites vous deux, vous sortez ensemble pas vrai ? S'enquit Naruto.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais avec un crétin pareil qui ne comprend rien aux femmes ! Hurla Temari en le frappant.

- Arrête bordel ! Attrapa son éventail Shikamaru. Tu crois que tu es mieux ? Qui voudrait d'une hystérique qui pète un câble toutes les trois secondes doublée d'une brute ! Tu finiras vieille fille! Lui avoua Shikamaru.

Temari baissa soudain le regard, lâcha son éventail et disparut dans un souffle de fumée.

- Là je crois que t'y as été un peu fort Shika. Avoua Naruto.

- Tu crois ? Fit embêté Shikamaru.

- L'écoute pas ! Fit Sasuke en train d'effectuer une prise à Sai en lui tordant le bras pendant que ses enfants l'encourageaient. Faut la dresser !

- Je vais te dresser quelque chose moi tu vas voir ! Tapa du poing sur la table Naruto visiblement énervé. Maintenant t'arrêtes ton cirque devant les enfants ou tu vas passer un sal quart d'heure ! Lui attrapa sa queue Naruto et tirant dessus le ramenant vers lui.

- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Naru ! Grimaça Sasuke.

Sasuke fixa Naruto dans les yeux et aperçut la lueur d'améthyste de la dernière fois. Si bien qu'il lâcha subitement Sai qu'il tenait toujours, se rhabilla convenablement et se rassit sage comme une image. Massant tout de même sa queue endolorie.

- Tu l'as bien dressé. Constata Shikamaru avec un sourire à Sasuke.

- La ferme. Serra le poing Sasuke contrarié.

- On peut ne pas le dresser, c'est un chat sauvage, hein Sasu ? Caressa ses oreilles Naruto.

- Arrête…ça. Fermaient les yeux le brun.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…..parce que...Serra ses jambes Sasuke. Je…..

- Tiens en parlant de ça, fit Kiba, c'est nouveau ça ! Désigna-t-il la paire d'oreilles et la queue.

- Ah ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Non. Fit Shika.

- Certains seulement, fit neij, on l'a vu au sous-sol de l'hôpital.

Sasuke se remémora la scène parfaitement, complètement rouge.

- Et bien en fait…

Naruto commença à raconter l'histoire dont Sasuke sentait venir l'ennui et préféra jouer avec Sanako et Ryuusuke au grand plaisir des deux petits.

Une fois fini et un bon dîner servi, le groupe de Shikamaru partit dormir dans les chambres attribuées par Naruto.

Oh, faites attention, Orochimaru et Kabuto rodent dans le coin. Sourit Naruto en partant avec Sasuke et les enfants.

- Quoi ? Où ça ? Sortit un kunai Neji et activant son byakugan, il faut le ramener à Konoha pour qu'il soit jugé. Chercha Neji.

Une main attrapa brusquement ses cheveux et tira sa tête vers l'arrière.

- Qui est-ce ? murmura Neji.

Les autres voyaient une femme aux allures félines, planter ses griffes légères dans le cou du brun.

- Si…tu le touches…..je te tue…Lui susurra la femme.

- Na…NARUTOOO ! Cria Hinata.

La petite famille se retourna au bout du couloir au cri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna le blond en arrivant.

- Il y a…une une…une femme qui qui qui…tient Neji et...

- C'est rien c'est ma mère.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Choji.

- Ouais, la grande prêtresse du temple, elle est la gardienne d'Orochimaru.

Kushina lâcha prise et reprit une forme normale.

- Navrée, quand il s'agit de tuer j'ai du mal à me contenir ahahah. Riait-elle doucement en cachant sa bouche avec un des grands pans de son kimono.

- Effrayante. Sentit venir un frisson Kiba.

- Tous des cinglés je vous le dis. Fit Neji.

Kushina disparut et réapparut derrière Neji sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Neji se figea tandis que Kushina se remit à rire.

- Bien, Naruto, Sasuke vous pouvez venir avec moi ?

- Et les enfants ? S'enquit Sasuke.

- Laissez les à Shikamaru et Temari.

- Hors de question ! Fit celle-ci en sortant de sa chambre où elle s'était réfugiée.

Les trois nommés disparurent dans un souffle de fumée laissant les enfants avec un grand sourire.

- Galère…

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

- Que voulais-tu nous montrer ? Questionna Naruto en arrivant aux portes d'une grande salle avec sa mère et Sasuke.

- Ceci. Ouvrit les portes sa mère.

Une des grandes pièces du temple avait été transformée en salle de soin. Chaque corps avaient été alignés les uns à côté des autres et se faisaient soigner par des prêtresses. Les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient mal en point et souffraient d'une terrible fièvre.

Naruto remarqua les contours noirs des plaies ensanglantés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De la putréfaction. Souffla fatiguée Kushina.

- Putréfaction ? C'est impossible, les blessures ne se mettent pas à pourrir comme ça à peine engendrées. Contesta Sasuke.

- C'est ça le problème ce ne sont pas de simples blessures. Ils ont été touchés par la reine des ombres. Ou plutôt par ses serviteurs. Quand une âme égarée engendre des blessures à une âme saine elle crée de la putréfaction.

- Un bon antiseptique et c'est bon ! Clama Naruto.

- Non vois-tu, c'est un processus contre lequel je ne peux rien.

- En clair on va crever, se releva légèrement et difficilement Deidara, si cette pétasse d'Uchiwa se rétablit pas.

- Pétasse d'Uchiwa ? Tu parles de ma sœur bâtard ? Se jeta sur lui Sasuke.

- Oh du calme ! Le retint Hidan.

- C'est quoi son problème à lui ? Fit Sasori, il n'a pas baisé ?

- C'est ta sœur maintenant ? Arqua un sourcil Naruto en pouffant de rire.

- La ferme ! S'ôta-t-il de la prise d'Hidan, pourquoi tu peux bouger toi d'abord ?

- Hidan est déjà mort. Expliqua Kakuzu.

- Héhé, ça c'est mon gros nounours à moi qui a réponse à tout. Partit-il tout sourire au chevet du brun.

- Comment ça mort ? Ne comprit pas Naruto. Il est bien là pourtant.

- Il a été sacrifié sur l'autel de jashin par moi.

- Qu-quoi ?S'écarquilla Naruto.

- Avec mes cinq cœurs je ne peux pas mourir à moins qu'on s'en débarrasse, si l'un d'eux vient à être détruit, il me suffit de le remplacer…il me fallait un coéquipier à l'Akatsuki et autant dire que je m'entendais pas génial avec les autres et puis il y avait Hidan…..Ce crétin me suivait partout depuis un bout de temps en ne cessant de me répéter qu'il voulait faire équipe avec moi.

- Alors tu l'as pris ? S'étonna Sasuke. Comme ça ?

- Non, je lui ait dit qu'il me fallait quelqu'un d'immortel…c'est là qu'il m'a conduit dans sa secte de fou où il avait été banni car il n'avait pas de partenaire.

- De partenaire ? Fit Naruto.

- Pour me rendre immortel, expliqua Hidan, il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un qui accepte d'être le mien en contre partie de l'immortalité. Sourit Hidan.

- Bref il m'a emmené dans son endroit de taré, il s'est dénudé et allongé sur une table en pierre sculptée sous une statue en forme de squelette…Là tous ces cinglés ont commencé leur cérémonie, à parler de sacrifier à jashin et tout le bordel.

- Puis Kaku m'a égorgé, coupé les veines des poignets et arraché le cœur avec la lame de jashin ! Fit enthousiaste Hidan.

- Ta gueule… puis je lui ai fait ces trucs dégueux….il est mort et là le grand prêtre de tous ces cinglés est venu vers moi, il m'a prit la lame des mains et m'a demandé si...

- S'il m'aimait ! Fit tout sourire Hidan.

- Ta gueule ! Ce n'était pas ça….Où j'en étais ?...Ah oui, si j'étais près à le supporter durant toute la vie, et je lui ait dit que tant qu'il était immortel je m'en fichais…il m'a allongé sur l'autre moitié de table et a arraché le mien et m'a tendu celui d'Hidan.

- Et là Kaku s'est lié à mon cœur et ensuite il m'a relié au sien.

- Et il a ressuscité…Si on tue son cœur qui est en moi, il mourra, sinon il crèvera jamais. Termina Kakuzu. Autant dire que j'ai placé une barrière colossale autour de ce fichu cœur.

- La vache. Heureusement que ce n'est pas comme ça pour nous hein Sasu ?

- Jamais je saurais te supporter pour l'éternité. Fit le brun en cherchant quelqu'un.

- Mauvaise langue ! Siffla Naruto.

- Donc, bailla Kushina, la technique de la reine ne transforme que les vivants et celui là a été tué et ressuscité donc il ne peut pas être touché…sauf si la putréfaction du corps de Kakuzu arrive jusqu'au dit cœur.

- Tout à l'heure, le crétin blond a parlé de ma sœur qui devait se réveiller. Fit Sasuke. Pourquoi ?

- Tu parles de moi là en disant crétin blond ? Fit Naruto en serrant son poing.

- Mais non usuratonkashi.

- Mmm…Soupira Kushina. La seule à pouvoir guérir la putréfaction des âmes égarées c'est Asuka mais elle est dans un état pas possible…et toujours inconsciente.

- Où est-elle ? S'enquit Sasuke.

- Dans la petite pièce du fond, je l'ai isolée. Le regarda-t-elle s'y diriger.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que seulement Asuka le peut ? Demanda Naruto en marchant à côté de sa mère en direction de la petite salle.

- Et bien, Kirana est une gardienne de lumière et elle a le pouvoir d'invoquer Vulpes pour lutter contre la reine. Mais à petite échelle. Le seul qui peut réellement faire quelque chose c'est toi et la voleuse d'âme. Par exemple, tout à l'heure, les flammes dans le jardin étaient dû au fait qu'Asuka avait invoqué Vulpes hors de ton corps.

- Ah d'accord….Attends une seconde, tu nous espionnais ? S'insurgea Naruto.

- Pas directement juste une seconde pour voir si tout allait bien, avec ma boule de cristal, promis mon poussin. Essayait-elle de se faire pardonner.

- Mouais...et donc Asuka a souffert des blessures de putréfaction c'est ça ?

- Non, elle ne peut pas être touchée grâce à Kirana.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Rejoignirent-ils tous les deux Sasuke assis à côté de sa sœur.

- Mmm, je pense que la gardienne a été gravement touchée dans la bataille et lorsqu'elle l'a réintégrée dans son corps elle a reçu toutes les blessures sur son propre corps.

- Mmm, Sakura ne peut pas la soigner ? Questionna Sasuke.

- Non, j'y ai déjà pensé, il faut d'abord que la gardienne vienne à bout de ses blessures pour ensuite la guérir et puis Sakura est affaiblie ainsi que Gaara.

- Mmm on ne peut pas la faire sortir et la soigner ? Proposa Naruto.

- Non seule une hôte peut invoquer une gardienne. Rétorqua Kushina.

- Ça va prendre du temps ? Fit soucieux Sasuke.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire, ça dépend que d'elle, j'espère juste que ce sera avant que tous les membres de l'Akatsuki me claquent dans les pattes. Normalement c'est assez rapide. Le pire c'est Itachi.

- Itachi ? Fronça les sourcils Sasuke.

- Pour calmer son sharingan fou, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, vous vous souvenez, qu'Asuka a versé son sang dans ses yeux ?

- Oui. Fit le couple.

- Et bien si Asuka meurt, la barrière de son sang va s'annihiler et je ne vous raconte pas le carnage que va faire Itachi dans Konoha. Fit blasée Kushina. Bon je vais me coucher, et vous devriez en faire autant.

- Oui, tu viens Sasuke ?

- Oui. Se leva le brun suivant Naruto et refermant la porte.

- Tenez-vous à carreau les gosses ! Fit Kushina à l'intention de l'Akatsuki en passant devant eux.

- Oui chef ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

- Ils sont drôlement obéissant, s'étonna le brun

- Ah, ça c'est parce qu'ils ont peur de pénitence, j'étais tellement en colère après Minato, que je lui aie donné, ferma la porte de la salle Kushina derrière eux, mais Naruto est arrivé et là il lui a enlevé, je suis soulagé je dois dire.

- Pénitence ?

- La voleuse d'âme. Répondit Naruto.

- Encore elle ? Fronça les sourcils Sasuke. Je veux rencontrer cette femme !

- Tu la rencontreras, sourit Naruto.

- Ce qui est bien dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ont peur de la voir alors ils se tiennent à carreau. Sourit Kushina. Bonne nuit les garçons ! Changea-t-elle de direction.

- Bonne nuit !

- Faut aller chercher les enfants Naruto. Emit Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Temari et Shikamaru.

Naruto vint l'enserrer par la taille dans son dos, embrassant tendrement son cou.

- Laisse les, si ça se trouve ils dorment déjà, faut pas les réveiller. Abaissait-il le kimono de l'épaule droite pour embrasser celle-ci.

- D'accord, on va dormir. Se détacha Sasuke de la prise de Naruto et pressant le pas.

- Tu es pressé héhé…Le rejoignit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai dit qu'on allait dormir.

- Hééééééé ? Sasuuuuuu ! Pleurnicha Naruto.

- Non, c'est non.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, bouda le blond.

- J'ai jamais été drôle, c'est toi le clown imprévisible. Fit Sasuke.

- Clown imprévisible hein ? Sourit en coin Naruto. Tu vas voir...

- Voir quooooooiii ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi au sol tout de suite ! Râla le brun qui se retrouvait transporté la tête en bas sur l'épaule de Naruto qui continuait sa marche.

- Nan.

- Repose moi je te dis ! Tapa dans son dos Sasuke.

- Tais toi tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! Tapa sur ses fesses, amusé Naruto.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Deux enfants, deux adultes, dans une même pièce ça donne quoi ? Des câlins, des jeux, des trop mimi me direz vous.

- Espèce de petit con, retire moi la langue et je vais te faire ta fête ! Se leva furibonde Temari, armée de son éventail qu'elle avait récupéré.

Pour toute réponse Ryuusuke lui retira la langue et partit se cacher, comme sa sœur, derrière Shikamaru.

- Temari tu devrais te calmer ce ne sont que des gosses, aie ! Mais tu es complètement cinglé ? Rugit Shikamaru en lui ôtant l'éventail des mains dont il venait de ramasser un coup.

- Rends le moi tout de suite !

- Non ! Il m'énerve ! Je vais finir par le briser et le jeter aux ordures ! Ne plaisanta pas Shikamaru.

- Fais ça et tu es mort !

- Tu n'es qu'une pie brutale !

- Et toi un flemmard !

- Toi tu ne penses qu'à toi !

- Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas pareil pour toi ? Lui cria Temari.

- Arrête de hurler tu fais peur à Sanako et Ryuusuke ! Lui montra du doigt Shikamaru.

- Pourquoi je devrais me taire ? Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour m'humilier toute à l'heure. Cria au bord des larmes Temari.

Il la vit soudain fondre en larmes en se cachant avec ses mains.

- Quelle galère ! Cria Shikamaru en se dirigeant vers elle.

Il attrapa les mains de la jeune femme et les écarta. Il releva ensuite son visage ruisselant de larmes qui n'avait rien d'attirant avec la grimace qu'elle tirait de ses sanglots et l'embrassa.

Temari ne s'y attendait pas et ses forces la quittèrent. Shikamaru la rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si…si ça va…je, c'est juste…je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Arrête de tout vouloir contrôler comme ma mère, tu n'as pas besoin d'être forte.

- Mais...

- Tais toi, tu vois par exemple là, tu es très belle.

- Tu te fiches de moi, je suis affreuse, j'ai le nez qui coule, et mon mascara aussi.

- Et bien tu es merveilleuse, je t'aime comme tu es.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Tu ne me laisses jamais en placer une ! Tu es énervante, capricieuse, brutale, bruyante, aussi douce qu'un hérisson mais je t'aime comme ça.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre là.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Tema, moi je suis amoureux, alors sache que le flemmard que je suis bougera toujours ses fesses pour toi.

- Si je te demande d'aller me chercher à boire ?

- Bouge ton gros cul ! Déclara Shikamaru en mettant au lit Ryuusuke et Sanako dans le même futon.

- Répète ? Le retourna-t-elle furibonde et attrapant son col.

- Tu as un gros cul !

- On ne peut pas dire que tu aies du tact, tu ne tiens pas non plus à vie ! Fit un sourire en coin Temari en sortant un éventail en métal de sa ceinture.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu es fine non plus. La défia Shikamaru.

- Tu insinues que je suis grosse ? Déplia-t-elle son éventail au bord des nerfs, agrippant brutalement l'élastique de Shikamaru déliant ses cheveux. Arrête de me copier.

- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai ? La poussa Shikamaru qui en avait assez de ce petit jeu… tout est démesuré chez toi.

Temari se retrouva au pied du mur face à un Shikamaru qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il bloqua soudain le poignet qui maintenait l'arme au-dessus d'elle contre le mur.

- En fait tu n'attends que ça, n'est ce pas ? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Vexée Temari attrapa ses cheveux et tira dessus à l'aide de son autre main.

- Je ne suis pas une pute !

- Ah oui ? Pourtant je sais que tu n'attends que ça, ton corps me le hurle chaque fois qu'il me voit…tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'emmerder, de me frapper, de me toucher…et ceci tu vois ça s'appelle l'amour. Embrassa-t-il son cou.

- Tu es complètement malade ! Lâche-moi !

- Si tu avais voulu partir, attrapa-t-il sa cuisse gauche et la remontant à sa taille, tu l'aurais déjà fait, n'est ce pas ? Fit-il remonter sa main sous le tissu noir. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, tes fesses je les adore. Embrassa son oreille Shikamaru.

Il délaissa la main qu'il maintenait prisonnière et se saisissait de l'autre cuisse de façon à ce que Temari puisse croiser ses jambes.

- Sache que je ne suis pas…..ah….du tout attirée par toi…Commençait-elle à avoir le souffle court.

- Ah oui, pourtant tu as les joues rouges et tu me serres si fort que j'en ai du mal à respirer. Abaissa le kimono des épaules de Temari, dévoilant la chair tendre qu'il s'empressa de mordre.

- Ah ! Shiii….ah…arrête... Ne put retenir ses soupirs Temari, agrippant par la même occasion la veste de chûnin dans son dos.

- Tema... Souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

- Aah...o-oui ?...nh…

- J'aime ton corps voluptueux, tes cheveux en bataille, ta voix forte…Abaissa-t-il un peu plus le kimono et caressant son sein gauche si chaud sous ses doigts.

- Aaah !

- …Ton caractère. Déposa-t-il un baiser sur la clavicule.

Il décala son visage pour pouvoir la fixer dans les yeux. Elle avait le souffle court et ne semblait plus penser à rien à part s'abandonner dans ses bras.

- …La lumière de tes yeux, embrassa-t-il ses lèvres, avec toi je ne m'ennuie jamais.

- Tu…tu ne préférerais pas Sakura, Hinata ou ta coéquipière Ino ? Tentait de se rassurer Temari.

- Il n'y a rien à toucher, rien à caresser, ce ne sont que des fils de fer agaçants.

- Moi aussi je suis agaçante tu as dit.

- Oui mais toi tu es la reine, et la reine c'est la meilleure et la plus belle des femmes. La rassura Shikamaru.

- Shika…c'est un rêve n'est-ce pas ?...Je vais me réveiller ? Commença-t-elle à pleurer, étonnant le brun.

- Si c'est un rêve, alors je ferais en sorte que chaque nuit il se répète, autant de fois que tu le voudras, autant de fois qu'il le faudra…

- Shika…si…si c'est un cauchemar ? Posa-t-elle son front contre celui du brun.

- Je ferais en sorte qu'il se transforme en rêve. Tema je t'aime, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Shikamaru sentit le corps de la jeune femme contre lui se raidir sous la nouvelle, elle n'y croyait pas. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de douter et l'embrassa. Il voulait lui prouver que bien qu'elle soit exaspérante, qu'il ressemblait plus au comportement de Sasuke, il pouvait l'aimer. Plus que tout autre chose, il la protégerait et l'aimerait.

- Je sais que je suis chiant et flemmard mais si tu veux du bon à rien que je suis.

- Tais-toi.

Temari le fixait dans les yeux. Et il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pensait ou dirait en réponse à sa question.

- Tu as beau avoir deux cents de quotient intellectuel tu n'es pas fichu de comprendre les femmes.

- Je...

- Laisse-moi parler ! Posa-t-elle sa main sur sa bouche. Tu es nonchalant et fatigué pour un rien et tu t'y prends vraiment comme un pied, tu me demandes en mariage alors que tu viens à peine de me dire je t'aime et on se disputait il n'y a pas dix minutes encore, en plus de tous ça je suis à moitié nue…

Shikamaru continuait de la fixer, silencieux, tout en se rendant compte que Temari n'avait pas tort. Pour le romantisme et tout, il pouvait y repasser…

- …mais malgré tout ça, je sais que tu as toujours fait attention à moi, chaque fois que j'étais en visite ici, il n'y a pas une fois où tu as manqué à l'appel…Je dirais que notre relation est particulière et sort de l'ordinaire…Un peu comme Sasuke et Naruto à vrai dire…mais je n'aime pas l'ordinaire, et avec toi ça ne risque pas, tu es tellement maladroit…alors je…je dirais…oui. Rougit Temari.

- Oui quoi ? Arqua un sourcil Shikamaru.

- Comment ? Agrippa-t-elle ses cheveux.

- Aie ! Aie ! Je plaisante Tema !

- Je….j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Gros cul ?

- Abruti ! Tapa sur sa tête la blonde. Tu le fais vraiment exprès ou quoi ?

- Moi j'aime quand tu es énervée. L'embrassa Shikamaru qui reprenait ses caresses avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Shika, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais il y a un truc qui me gène trop là.

- Mh ? Quoi donc ?

- Sanako et Ryuusuke nous regardent ! Se lamenta Temari qui voyait les bambins assis sur le futon.

Shikamaru la laissa descendre et attendit qu'elle se soit réhabillée correctement pour aller allonger de nouveau les enfants.

- Vous allez être sage d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Sanako tandis que Ryuusuke se serrait contre sa sœur avec son pouce dans la bouche.

- Parce que tonton Shikamaru va devoir sortir de la chambre avec tata Temari.

- Quoi ? Fit celle-ci. Tu n'es pas sérieux, tu veux…

- Tu vas lui faire des bisous partout ? Questionna Sanako.

- C'est ça, sourit Shikamaru, alors il faut faire dodo, on va revenir d'accord ?

- Oui ! Je vy fair un ros calin à ryu ! Fit toute souriante Sanako en serrant son frère.

- Bien bonne nuit…Tema tu viens ? Tendit sa main Shikamaru.

- Quoi tu es sérieux ? Tu veux qu'on aille où ? Et Orochimaru tu y as pensé ?

- Tema, j'ai envie de toi, maintenant ! Tira-t-il la jeune femme après lui.

- Dire des choses comme ça ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Était gênée Temari.

- Pas si c'est pour toi. Ferma le bâtant derrière eux Shikamaru.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas rassurée pour les enfants tu ne peux pas demander à Ino ?

- Je ne préfère pas elle va me casser les pieds en me rabâchant que je lui dois un service.

- Choji ?

- Non il est dans la même chambre qu'elle.

- Ils sont ?

- Oui, depuis un moment d'ailleurs, on ne dirait pas, mais ça dure depuis l'examen chûnin.

- Quoi si longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble ? S'étonna Temari qui n'avait rien vu.

- Oui.

- Bien alors mmm…Kiba ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Non, il doit être en train de faire des galipettes avec Tenten.

L'air choquée de Temari lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas au courant.

- Il s'en est passé des choses pendant ton absence tu sais.

- Qui d'autres sont ensemble ?

- Mmm, attends que je réfléchisse…. Je crois que c'est tout.

- Et Lee alors on pourrait lui confier ?

- Tu veux qu'ils ne ferment pas l'œil de la nuit ? Déjà que Kankuro est dans la même chambre que lui le pauvre.

- Oui le pauvre. Se rendit compte Temari…Sai alors ?

- Je doute que Sasuke en soit heureux, il va nous faire une crise, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas dans quelle chambre il est lui, il a disparu depuis le dîner.

- Mmm, demandons à Hinata de s'en occuper je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie.

- Oui mais dans quelle chambre est-elle ? Fit Shikamaru.

- Elle est partie du même côté que Kankuro et Lee, ils ont la quatrième chambre. Allons leur demander.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs et arrivèrent à la dite chambre. Sans gêne, Tema ouvrit la porte comme une furie les surprenant.

- Kankuro, où est la chambre de Hinata ?

- Compte trois chambres après nous et tu y es. Répondit-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'ils étaient déjà partis.

Fidèle à la fois précédente, Temari ouvrit en grand le bâtant sans prévenir et entra.

- Hina….ta. Se figea-t-elle.

Hinata était bien là, mais Neji aussi, et ils étaient entrelacés dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Rien d'obscène, simplement dans leur futon mais cela la choqua.

- Temari-chan ! Paniqua Hinata.

- Et pour eux t'étais au courant ? Se tourna-t-elle vers Shikamaru.

- Je viens de l'apprendre. Bailla-t-il.

- Ne le dites à personne, supplia Hinata, la famille n'est pas encore au courant et Neji aurait des problèmes ! Je vais bientôt passer chef de famille je veux attendre pour l'annoncer !

- T'inquiète on ne dira rien Hinata mais à une condition. Posa Shikamaru.

- Condition ? Fronça les sourcils Neji. Si c'est du chantage...

- Non non ! Assura Shikamaru qui voyait déjà le byakugan s'enclencher. On veut juste que vous gardiez Sanako et Ryuusuke dans notre chambre, quatrième porte, couloir de gauche, indiqua Shikamaru en les quittant n'attendant pas leur réponse.

- Tu aurais au moins pu attendre leur réponse ! Se lamenta Temari.

- Pourquoi faire ? Ils sont au pied du mur comme ça, et Hinata ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'y aller.

- Et on va où ? Questionna la blonde tirée au travers des couloirs par le brun.

- Dans un endroit que j'ai repéré.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

- Naruto repose moi je ne plaisante pas ! Réitéra une nouvelle fois Sasuke.

- Je te préférais tout à l'heure ! L'allongea sur le futon de leur chambre Naruto.

- Tout….tout à l'heure c'était tout à l'heure ! Se mit à rougir Sasuke. J'ai besoin de dormir.

- Si tu insistes, enleva son kimono Naruto et se couchant.

- Tu boudes ? S'enquit Sasuke, étonné du manque d'insistance.

- Oui ! répondit Naruto qui lui tournait le dos.

- Quel dommage. Soupira le brun rusé.

Il vit Naruto le regarder de coin, et trouva le moment opportun pour se dénuder.

- C'est qu'il ne fait pas chaud dans cette chambre. Se coucha le brun en tournant le dos au blond.

Il sentit la couverture bouger, un sourire aux lèvres, et bientôt Naruto l'enserrer.

- Tu ne boudes plus ?

- Non. Engouffra son visage Naruto dans les cheveux du brun.

- Victoire.

- Oui. Déposa un baiser Naruto amusé.

- ...

-...

- Naruto ? Tu dors ?

- Pas encore, pourquoi ?

- La prochaine fois….La prochaine fois on pourra le faire ? Questionna timidement Sasuke.

- Quand tu voudras Sasuke, se resserra contre lui Naruto, mais sache qu'avec les enfants ce n'est pas évident.

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais le faire ?

- Oui, qui sait quand ce sera… la prochaine fois que nous serons seuls, murmura à moitié endormi Naruto.

- Naruto ?

- …

- Naruto ?

- Mmm quoi ?

- On le fait ?

Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux comme si l'odeur des ramens venait de surgir de nulle part.

- Tu as conscience de ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda-t-il en tirant le brun pour le mettre sur le dos.

- Il se pourrait. Fit espiègle le brun en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto au-dessus de lui.

- Je croyais que tu voulais dormir ?

- J'ai changé d'avis, je n'arrive pas à dormir de toute façon, et puis tu as envie non ? L'embrassa dans le cou Sasuke.

- Je m'étais résolu à ne pas le faire, fit sérieux Naruto, je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Uchiwa et que j'ai un sale caractère, que je ne peux pas apprécier la chaleur d'un autre corps. Déposait-il des baisers sur le torse du blond…..Simplement c'est encore un peu dur de m'y résoudre….

- Sasuke, tu te décris tellement bien.

- Idiot…mais je sais qu'avec toi, je n'ai rien à craindre. Après tout tu m'as déjà défoncé le cul ça ne peut pas être pire. S'en amusa Sasuke.

- Tu es obligé de remettre ça sur le tapis ? Je n'étais pas moi-même ! Ce n'était pas volontaire !

- Je sais, et je le sais d'autant plus que la nuit précédente était merveilleuse.

- Alors tu vas me le faire ? demanda Naruto intrigué par tant d'élan du brun.

- Non…

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur, se vexa Sasuke, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas prêt.

Devant le regard déçu de Naruto, Sasuke sut qu'il aimerait qu'il lui fasse également. Naruto pensait certainement que sa fierté en prenait un coup d'être le dominé, et voulait inverser les rôles pour lui rendre cette fierté, un plan équitable.

- Je te promets que je te le ferais, déclara Sasuke, mais pas tout de suite.

- Arrange toi pour le décider avant que je ne meurs…chéri, l'embrassa Naruto, sinon je viendrais te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Naruto avait raison, ils étaient des ninjas, des anbus. Par le passé, tout deux avaient déjà failli mourir plusieurs fois sans connaître leur relation d'aujourd'hui. Et là encore, le même schéma se répétait. L'ennemi avançait, il était puissant et avait ridiculisé les troupes de Konoha mais aussi celle de l'Akatsuki, pourtant puissante, contre laquelle ils avaient eu du mal à lutter. Cela montrait bien la puissance de leur ennemi.

Mais cette fois une autre personne s'y ajoutait. La voleuse d'âme, cette entité qui pouvait aussi bien décimer leur camp comme l'ennemi. Ils devaient s'en méfier. Une arme mortelle dans leur propre camps. Une arme qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu sans oublier Naruto qui avait normalement réussi à maîtriser Kyuubi. Mais si l'ennemi réussissait à prendre le contrôle du bijû, tout était perdu.

- Au moins tu seras là. L'attira à lui Sasuke. Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser mourir, il en va de mon devoir d'anbu, de père, d'amant et de gardien…Que ferais-je sans le futur Hokage de notre village et mon amour ? Susurra Sasuke.

- Pas grand-chose, je suis indispensable. Sourit le blond en entreprenant ses caresses. Tu es si beau Sasuke…dire que j'ai réussi à t'attraper dans mes filets.

- Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ? Tu pourrais te faire tuer par mes fans pour un tel péché, avoir pris mon regard, mon esprit, mon corps et mon cœur….mais m'aimeras-tu encore quand je serais tout ridé ? Sourit Sasuke.

- Tu auras les plus belles rides. L'embrassa Naruto, amusé par les propos du brun.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

- Shikamaru c'est encore loin ?

- Non, c'est là Indiqua la petite porte le brun.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce feutrée. Au centre se tenait un amas confortable de coussins entouré de voiles, le tout d'un rouge passionné. Plusieurs bougies étaient éparpillées dans la pièce. Donnant un charme et une invitation au plaisir.

Temari avançait sous le charme pendant que Shikamaru refermait la porte avec le verrou.

- Tu n'étais pas génial tout à l'heure mais là je suis bluffée Shikamaru. Mais on a le droit d'être ici ?

- La porte était ouverte tout à l'heure.

- Regarde il y a un renard face au coussin, avec d'autres tout petit, ce doit être un lieu de prière on ne peut pas faire ça ici ! Se lamenta Temari, soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, et personne ne nous verra. Passa devant elle Shikamaru pour ouvrir les voiles afin d'accéder aux coussins.

- SHIKAMARU ! Hurla Temari soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fut-il inquiet du cri qu'elle poussa.

- La statue ! La grosse statue !

- Et bien quoi c'est une statue ?

- Elle m'a regardée ! Elle m'a regardée ! Ces yeux ont bougé, ils sont devenus bleu ! Paniqua Temari.

Shikamaru observa la statue et soupira.

- Tema, ils sont en or, comme toute la statue, repartit Shikamaru vers les coussins, ce doit être tous les événements d'aujourd'hui qui...

- Tu dis que j'hallucine ? Fit-elle outrée.

- Je dis juste que tu dois être fatiguée tout simplement.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la statue dont elle était sûre d'avoir vu bouger les yeux. Après quelques secondes elle vit soudain le renard se lécher les lèvres.

- Shika la statue s'est léchée les lèvres ! Le regarda-t-elle.

Il ne daigna pas se retourner. Contrariée, elle rejeta un coup d'œil et ne la vit plus bouger. Shikamaru avait peut-être raison, c'était sûrement son imagination.

- Tema. L'appela-t-il en l'enserrant de ses bras.

- Oui ?

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui, je suis sûrement fatiguée comme tu l'as dit.

- Et as-tu encore un peu d'énergie pour moi ? Fit-il en commençant à défaire la ceinture rouge de son kimono noir.

- Il se pourrait… Se retourna-t-elle face à lui.

Shikamaru ne tarda pas à faire tomber le kimono sombre au sol et le reste de ses sous-vêtements. Il se délectait de pouvoir caresser son corps et commençait déjà à l'embrasser impatient.

- Il y a une chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas un flemmard apparemment, s'en amusa Temari en relevant le visage de Shikamaru qui s'apprêtait à embrasser ses seins.

- Tu es trop désirable, la serra-t-il contre lui tout en passant ses mains dans son dos et ses fesses.

- Bien alors tu pourrais m'aider à ôter l'attache de mes cheveux. Indiqua-t-elle.

Shikamaru était aussi grand qu'elle et elle s'amusa de voir le visage du brun se rapprocher tandis qu'il tentait d'enlever le nœud.

- Tu l'as serrée comme une malade ? Se lamenta-t-il.

- Il se pourrait bien. L'embrassa-t-elle soudain tout en ouvrant la veste de chûnin de son futur amant et mari.

Shikamaru parvint finalement à ôter le nœud et à délier les cheveux blonds. Il termina de se déshabiller et attira Temari sur les coussins.

- Ils sont confortables ? Demanda-t-il en se mettant au dessus d'elle doucement.

- Très… L'embrassa Temari.

Fin de la première partie de ce chapitre 15

N'oubliez pas, tout commentaire et bon a prendre ! ^^


	16. La voleuse d'âme : partie II

**Voici donc la suite et fin du chapitre la voleuse d'âme. le chapitre suivant n'est pas commencé ...gomen... j'espère ratrapper vite cela mais pour le moment je me bat avec le chap 7 indispensable que certain attendent depuis un moment d'ailleurs -_-', je vais essayer de le donner avant la fin de cette semaine à ma beta et peut-être, j'ai bien dit peut-être l'aurais vous avant le 11 aout date à laquelle je pars en vacances, si cela est impossible, je ne vous laisserez pas ainsi, j'abuse déjà assez avec le temps de parution -_-''', donc je vous publierez des petites fic inédites qui sont terminé de corriger, à savoir La servante (mon coup de coeur) 3 chaps terminé le 4ème en finition et les malheurs de sasuke 4 chaps. toutes deux d'envrion 30 a 50 pages par chap. ^^ **

**je remerci tous ceux qui me suivent et me lise, vous comptez beaucoup pour moi merci infiniment ! **

**voilou allez :**

**Bonne lecture !**

Shikamaru parcourait son corps avec hardiesse et une envie mal cachée. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était d'une douceur infinie. Son corps se réchauffait et pourtant frissonnait à chaque endroit où les lèvres du brun se déposaient. Elle le vit se stopper soudain et la fixer.

« Si tu savais comme tu es belle mon amour…je…je peux ? »

Temari se mit rougir un peu plus au sous-entendu, elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

Elle sentit les doigts un peu froid de Shikamaru écarter les lèvres de son intimité. Cela n'allait plus tarder…d'un instant à l'autre elle deviendrait une femme, une vraie femme. Elle avait volontairement fermé les yeux, pour ne pas voir ce qui allait la pénétrer, s'il était imposant ou pas. La taille n'importait pas, mais sur le coup elle se sentit un peu effrayée. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que ça faisait souvent mal la première fois.

Mais mal comment ?

Ce qu'elle attendait ne venait pas et commençait à l'effrayer de plus en plus.

Shikamaru voyait le corps de sa partenaire se crisper et effectuer de petits soubresauts au moindre petit frôlement de ses mains sur sa peau. Elle avait peur. Même les têtes brûlées ont peur parfois.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais ce ne serait pas possible au vue de l'assèchement de son vagin dù à son anxiété. Shikamaru essayait de réfléchir vite pour écourter l'effroi de sa partenaire. Une conversation de ses parents avec lui lorsqu'il était plus jeune lui revint.

« Les filles c'est chiant, ça ne pense qu'à pleurer ! Ino elle pleure tout le temps ! Sasuke-kun machin, Sasuke-kun truc…elle me saoule. Soupirait Shikamaru, âgé d'une dizaine d'années en prenant place face à son père pour une partie d'échec.

- Tu apprendras fils indigne que les filles parfois ne ''pleurent'' pas ! Tapa sur sa tête sa mère. La femme est un être fragile avec qui il faut agir avec douceur.

- Quand une fille ne ''pleure'' pas Shikamaru, embrasse la ! Conseilla son père avec un sourire.

- Héé ? »

A l'époque il n'avait pas compris et avait trouvé son père gâteux ou attardé des nombreux coups de sa mère mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était un pervers ! Lui dire des choses comme ça à dix ans ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas compris à l'époque.

« Shi….Shika, murmura faiblement Temari inquiète.

- Détends toi. » Fit avec une voix de velours Shikamaru pour la rassurer.

L'effet fut immédiat…et inverse…

Temari, s'attendant à recevoir la chose, venait de se crisper encore plus resserrant même ses genoux.

« Shi-Shika je…

- Je ne te ferais pas mal. Regarde-moi » Demanda-t-il en caressant son visage.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit juste au dessus d'elle à quelques centimètres, le regard bienveillant.

« Je ne te ferais pas mal, fais moi confiance…Enfin pas autant que tu ne le penses…Je sais que vous avez mal la première fois mais je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le plus faible possible. As-tu confiance en moi ? » Questionna le brun.

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa et écarta de nouveau ses jambes bien qu'encore appréhensive.

Lorsque le baiser cessa et que le brun redescendit plus bas, il la vit refermer brusquement les yeux. Elle voulait le faire mais la peur de l'inconnu était grande, avait constaté Shikamaru.

Soit il allait l'embrasser.

Il ré-écarta les lèvres de l'intimité offerte et s'y risqua maladroitement, comment procéder ? Et surtout aimerait-elle ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir, la pratique !

Il sortit doucement sa langue humide et alla frôler la vulve de sa compagne. Le résultat fut immédiat.

« AAAAAHHH ! »

Temari venait de pousser un son aigu mélangé à de la surprise. Il pensa qu'elle avait apprécié, son corps avait relâché toute tension d'anxiété pour une tension vaginale. Il continua son traitement et s'enhardissait de plus en plus du souffle court que Temari laissait entendre entre ses soupirs.

« Arrête !...ah….aah…Shikamaru….arrête…..nnh… »

Elle ne cessait de répéter ses mots depuis quelques minutes si bien qu'il commençait à douter de son traitement. Mais lorsqu'il arrêta, il vit que la jeune fille 'pleurait' de son intimité.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Râla Temari qui se sentait en manque brusquement de ce plaisir qu'elle venait de découvrir.

- Je…J'ai eu un doute ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire d'arrêter.

- Ne m'écoute pas déclara-t-elle en attrapant ses cheveux brun, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Embrasse moi, quémanda-t-elle brusquement.

Le brun la vit se lécher les lèvres avec envie. Les femmes c'est compliqué. Un coup oui, la seconde d'après non.

Se saisissant de la brusque opportunité de baiser en demande, il profita de son attention détournée pour insérer son index gauche dans le vagin à présent bien humide.

« Nnnh !...ah…nh »

Apparemment elle appréciait et ne ronchonnait pas. Ce qui le surpris fut lorsqu'elle se saisissait de son autre main, la posant sur son sein gauche.

« Ils se sentent seuls. » Se mit à sourire gênée Temari de l'audace dont elle venait de faire preuve.

La surprise passée, Shikamaru, attaqua l'un de ses seins de sa langue tout en massant l'autre.

Temari ne cessait désormais plus de soupirer, elle était bien, perdue dans le plaisir d'être aimé, d'être désiré. Mais tout ceci avait un prix et Shikamaru commençait à ne plus pouvoir se retenir, il avait envie d'entrer en elle et de la combler encore plus. De ressentir également se plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Il était excité et cela devenait douloureux.

Il s'apprêta à entrer un autre doigt en elle, lorsque Temari se saisissa de sa verge et la caressa doucement.

« Te-Tema…nh…Arrête…Je…je vais jouir si tu...continues …ah ! Était perdu Shikamaru par la chaleur de cette main qui ne cessait ses mouvements de va et vient.

- Eh bien vas-y, accéléra-t-elle le mouvement.

- Te-Tema….tu es un…démon…..AAAAAAH ! » Se crispa Shikamaru fermant les yeux sous la vague de sensation qui venait de le parcourir.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il vit le visage de Temari avec un joli sourire amusé. Elle posait son autre main sur son corps touchant le liquide chaud qu'elle venait de recevoir sur son abdomen.

« Tu as aimé ? Demanda-t-elle en recommençant ses va et vient de sa main.

- Oui, inséra soudain un autre de ses doigts Shikamaru.

- AH ! Shi-Shika….suffit avec …les doigts, suppliait-elle du regard, c'est bon…je-je suis prête viens…

- Tu es sûre ? Si tu as peur on peut ne pas le faire. Fit conciliant et compréhensif Shikamaru en retirant ses doigts complètement humides.

- Non c'est bon, viens. » Tendit-elle ses bras alors que lui prenait place entre ses jambes.

La peur semblait être passée et Temari avait l'air plus enclin à poursuivre les « prolongations »

Il se positionna correctement et à mesure qu'il se penchait sur son corps vers les bras accueillants, il s'enfonçait en elle avec une infinie lenteur.

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, Temari le serra de toutes ses forces.

« Shika….maru….c'est…c'est….nh….ah…. »

Shikamaru termina de s'enfoncer en un petit coup de rein, coup de rein que Temari sentit bien passer qu'elle lui griffa le dos violemment.

« Tu...tu as mal ? Se retenait de bouger Shikamaru.

- Juste là, un tout petit peu, ça va passer…Tu…tu m'as bien préparé » Lui sourit-elle confiante malgré la légère douleur qui l'assaillait.

Shikamaru baissa le regard et fut horrifié de voir une telle quantité de sang. Il n'y avait qu'un petit filet à vrai dire, mais il lui semblait énorme… et si rouge…

« Tu as très mal ? S'inquiéta Shikamaru.

- Non, c'est déjà passé. » Le rassura Temari.

Pour appuyer ses paroles elle croisa ses jambes dans son dos empêchant toute retraite de son amant.

« Vas-y Shika, bouge s'il te plaît. »

Shikamaru doutait mais si Temari le voulait, il se lancerait. Il commença à se déhancher doucement et puis de plus en plus vite à la demande de celle-ci.

« Shika…..Shika….Va plus vite…ah ! Ah ! Encore….encore…oui !…nh…

- Tema est-ce…nh…ah… que c'est… bon ? Se sentit maladroit le brun

- Oui !...Oui ! Ne t'arrête pas…nh…ah ! Ah !

- Te-Tema je….je …. »

Le soupir d'extase que poussa soudain Temari l'amena à la jouissance sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de le lui dire.

« Désolé, murmura-t-il le souffle court.

- Pourquoi ? Passait-elle sa main dans son dos, heureuse.

- De ne pas t'avoir attendu. » Expliqua t-il en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

Temari se mit brusquement à sourire et approcha ses lèvres de sa bouche et murmura avec une voix des plus suave imprégnée du plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti.

« J'ai...joui Shika… »

Le brun se redressa brusquement mal à l'aise de ce que cette voix et ses paroles si érotiques avaient produit chez lui.

« Un second tour ? » Proposa la blonde qui avait senti la verge du brun se durcir de nouveau en elle.

Elle le vit rougir, et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Dans les couloirs loin des regards, se faufilait telle une ombre, un homme vêtu de noir, intrigué par un regard et un sourire qui avait fait naître en lui en sentiment qu'il n'avait pas encore vécu.

Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, trouver cette personne, ce regard ténébreux. Il n'y était sûrement pas autorisé mais il devait la trouver.

Il tournait dans les dédales de couloirs, se perdant dans cet endroit qu'il découvrait seulement. Il avait beau procéder avec logique et suivre un tracé, repérant les endroits déjà empreintés. Rien ni faisait, il tournait en rond inlassablement sans parvenir à trouver cette salle.

Jusqu'à ce que finalement, il tombe sur la bonne porte. Ouvrant lentement le bâtant. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne encore. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir senti le chakra dans cette direction. Cette odeur que dégageait le brun, celle du sang, de la traîtrise, de la noirceur de l'âme. Celle d'Uchiwa Sasuke.

Mais la pièce ne contenait que les corps alignés de l'akatsuki. Ils dormaient, il pourrait en finir à l'instant. Et en serait débarrassé, lui et son village. Ce n'était pas l'objet de sa venue, aussi passa-t-il son chemin pour gagner la petite porte du fond.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Après une dure journée à recréer les inscriptions au sol du mont Hokage. Aya et Itachi dormaient à la belle étoile attendant que Yoko lance le transfert.

Lui n'arrivait pas à dormir mais Aya ronflait férocement, elle. La nuit était profondément obscure, dépourvue de la magnificence des étoiles étincelantes.

« Même le ciel ne veut pas me sourire, contemplait le ciel triste Itachi. Quelle ironie, moi qui aime l'obscurité je désire voir la lumière….Même la lune est absente….Tout cela n'est que mensonge, jamais on ne me sourira…..Qui voudrait aimer un meurtrier ? Je suis sûr que maintenant même Sasuke ne désire que me tuer, lui qui me collait aux basques dans l'enfance, le souvenir du visage boudeur de Sasuke lui attira un sourire heureux. Je l'avais oublié, son visage pleurnicheur…Peut-être devrais-je le laisser me tuer ? Je pourrais ainsi le contempler à nouveau….Le gravant à jamais….

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne te sourit plus que personne ne le fera rien que pour toi.

- Aya-san ? » Tourna sa tête vers elle Itachi

Mais non, elle continuait de ronfler. Une lumière aveuglante illumina le ciel. Itachi se tourna brusquement de l'autre côté, inquiet de ce qu'il se produisait. Il n'avait rien vu de plus beau depuis la fois où sa mère avait déposé Sasuke pour la première fois dans ses bras.

Cette lumière, cette sensation de bonheur et de chaleur qui émane d'un être.

Devant lui se dressait un animal au pelage blanc pur, entouré d'une lumière aveuglante. Cette lumière illuminait tous les marquages au sol, la colline et une partie du village au dessous.

« Qui est là ? Plissait les yeux Itachi, aveuglé de la soudaine luminescence.

- Le bonheur il ne faut pas le chercher Itachi, il arrive un jour, et ce jour, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, notre cœur sait que c'est lui, cet être dont nous avons besoin pour finir d'apprendre à vivre. »

Peu à peu habitué à l'éclat, Itachi reconnut sous la colonne de lumière qui s'émanait de la créature, que ce n'était autre que :

« Kirana que fais-tu ici ?

- Sais-tu pourquoi ton cœur pleure Itachi à cet instant ?

- Non.

- C'est simplement parce qu'Asuka pleure également.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai été très grièvement blessée, lors de mon retour dans son corps, les blessures se sont transposées au sien, si elle ne m'avait pas rappelée mais laissée avec cette reine démoniaque, rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

- Un Uchiwa est très têtu. Fit Itachi impassible.

- L'heure est grave fils de l'ombre.

- Fils de l'ombre ? Fronça les sourcils Itachi.

- Tu dois retourner au temple immédiatement, trop affaibli et en l'absence des ténèbres, la lumière n'as pas de raison de luire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Que se passe t-il ? Asuka est en danger ?

- En danger de mort, le Ying ne peut se séparer du yang que s'il n'a rien à craindre, ton chakra doit retourner au temple ou bien la mort viendra la chercher.

- Wo wo wo ! Une seconde là ! En quoi mon chakra pourrait guérir Asuka ? Pas que je ne veuille pas l'aider mais Yoko-sama m'a ordonné de rester ici.

- La vie d'une gardienne est plus importante que n'importe quel ordre article 1 du temple, ton lien avec Asuka n'est pas que sanguin, il est psychique. Tu es trop loin pour qu'elle puisse te sentir et ne pas s'égarer dans les ténèbres….Tu es le guide de ses ténèbres Itachi, aide la à sentir ton chakra et son esprit refera surface.

- Les ténèbres hein ? Se leva Itachi et marchant vers la créature. Mon existence n'a pas fini de semer le malheur.

- On entrevoit le bonheur que parce que nous connaissons le malheur. Sinon il n'aurait pas de raison. Fit Kirana. Maintenant approche. »

Itachi s'avança jusqu'à elle. Ce n'est qu'à quelques pas d'elle qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas là en réalité.

« Une forme spirituelle ?

- Oui, ne bouge plus je te ramène au temple.

- Comment ?

- Ma forme spirituelle est un portail qui me renvoie directement à Asuka, pratique non ?

- Si on veut. »

Itachi vit son corps se faire envelopper de cette lumière infinie rapidement.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? Arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! »

Itachi observa autour de lui et constata que la lumière engendrée par Kirana avait alerté les gardes de Konoha, même Tsunade était là en nuisette.

« Que fais-tu encore Itachi ?

- Tsunade-sama, navré je dois retourner au temple. Fit Itachi pas navré pour un sou.

- Quoi ? Quelle est cette créature ! J'exige une explication !

- Se perdre en de veines paroles n'est que perte de temps. Fit Kirana.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas partir ! Rugit Tsunade. Si vous transmettez des informations à l'ennemi je le découvrirai Itachi ! Yamato attrape-les ! Ordonna-t-elle en brandissant son index sur les cibles.

- Oui Tsunade-sama ! Courut-il en caleçon vers eux et les faisant prisonnier avec une spirale de mokuton.

- Navrant. » Soupira Kirana.

Quelques secondes après Yamato resserra son étaux de bois….sur le vide.

« Impossible ! Fut-il éberlué.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Exigea une explication Tsunade.

- Un hologramme du pays des neiges ? Proposa Gai en baillant.

- Les hologrammes ne parlent pas Gai. Soupira Kakashi ou du moins ils ne nous font pas la conversation.

- Très juste ! Prit-il la pose du mec cool.

- Je reviendrais, assura Itachi en disparaissant avec Kirana.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, fustigea Tsunade, pourquoi les as-tu laissé s'enfuir ! Secoua-t-elle comme un prunier Yamato

- Tsuuunaaadee-saaaaamaaaaa

- Grr !

- Que fait-on Tsunade-sama ? Questionna Kakashi, fatigué de son voyage de retour dans la journée ainsi que tous les autres ninjas.

- Rentrez chez vous. S'en alla contrariée Tsunade.

- Que s'est-il passé pendant notre absence au village ? Murmura Kakashi à Yamato. Il y a comme une tension dans l'air.

- Plein de trucs...

- Que fait Itachi ici ? Pourquoi circule-t-il librement ?

- Je le surveille depuis qu'il est arrivé, il est envoyé par le temple du Kyuubi et...

- YAMATOOOOOOO RAMENE TOI ! Hurla Tsunade après lui.

- Désolé Kakashi-san, je dois y aller. S'éclipsa Yamato.

- Aller ? Mais aller où ? Ne comprit pas Kakashi qui reprenait la route vers un doux futon chaud avec un adorable homme dedans. On s'absente un peu et tout change du jour au lendemain…Ce n'est pas possible je me fais vieux ou quoi ? »

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Le portail qui transporta Itachi arriva sans encombre au temple dans la pièce où se trouvait les membres de l'akatsuki, Sakura, Gaara, et Taka.

Apparemment cela n'avait pas été la joie de leur côté, vu comment ils étaient amochés. Il fut soudain attiré par une personne qui se faufilait le long du mur comme un voleur.

Itachi se rua sur lui en silence mais fut rapidement stoppé par la forme spirituelle de Kirana.

« Laisse-moi passer ! Chuchota Itachi.

- Laisse le, il est important, il doit entrer.

- Mais je sens, je sens que Asuka est derrière ! Elle est sans défense !

- Il ne lui fera rien, ni maintenant ni à l'avenir je peux te l'assurer.

- Mais...

- Calme-toi et ressens le chakra de ta sœur. » Lui conseilla la gardienne.

Itachi vit l'homme entrer et refermer derrière lui, à contre cœur il ferma les yeux, se calma et ne tarda pas à sentir le chakra de sa sœur.

« Il augmente ?

- Oui, parce que tu es revenu, Asuka va sortir des ténèbres. Mais ce garçon aussi est important, il est important pour l'avenir du clan Uchiwa.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui, Asuka va tomber amoureuse de lui et engendrer une autre lignée aux Uchiha qui deviendront eux aussi les protecteurs du temple.

- Elle le sait ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais il ne faut pas intervenir, que je t'amène ici n'était pas prévu c'est pour cela que je t'ai empêché de l'arrêter.

- Tu-tu commences à disparaître.

- Asuka s'éveille progressivement.

- Je fais tâche dans le décor alors pour ne pas changer. » Quitta la pièce Itachi.

Kirana d'abord septique se décida finalement et rejoignit le brun dans le couloir.

« Itachi

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute moi…Je peux te faire connaître le futur, le souhaites-tu ?

- Comment, tu dis que...

- Je le peux.

- Je…..Je veux savoir ! Déclara soudain Itachi.

- Suis-moi, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. »

Itachi se mit à courir derrière la forme spirituelle de la gardienne et arriva rapidement à une salle sombre.

« Met toi là, juste là. »

Itachi s'exécuta et attendit. Il ne voyait rien, tout était si noir, sauf Kirana qui s'était assise devant lui à peine un mètre en face.

« Grande divinité Okuyu, j'implore vos faveurs. Aidez ce jeune homme égaré dans les ténèbres de son âme à retrouver la lumière.

- Cela fait des siècles que tu ne m'avais pas imploré, Kirana, la dernière fois était pour cette jeune fille à naître, comment s'appelait-elle ?...Je me souviens, Asuka, charmante enfant… »

Itachi vit soudain une statue d'or briller de tout son éclat dans l'obscurité mais il semblait rêver, elle se mouvait et descendit de son socle, passant à côté de la gardienne qui avait pratiquement disparue.

« Je suis navrée de vous demander cela.

- Va, ce n'est rien, fit la renarde en ajustant le collier de pierre précieuse serti à son cou, alors c'est pour quoi ?

- C'est pour lui, je voudrais que vous l'aidiez, il s'est souvent perdu en route et aspire à la paix de son âme. Disparut Kirana.

- La paix de l'âme, fit perplexe la renarde en faisant le tour d'Itachi. Si ce n'est que cela je peux te marquer et la voleuse d'âme fera le reste, se rasseyait-elle devant lui.

- ...

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Non.

- Tu ne la connais pas ou bien tu es fou, s'en amusa-t-elle.

- Je suis déjà mort.

- Tiens donc alors demi-sang, que me veux-tu ?

- Demi-sang ?

- Un ignare en plus, seul un gardien peut nous invoquer, nous les divinités du temple, nous pouvons venir de nous-mêmes en des occasions spéciales liées à notre art, ou l'appel devient irrésistible contournant toute incantation mais toi tu n'es pas un gardien Itachi Uchiwa.

- Vous me connaissez ?

- Je suis la divinité de la vérité, je sais tout, passer, présent, futur.

- La vérité…..Je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

- Nous progressons » Fit-elle narquoise.

Plusieurs miroirs apparurent soudain autour d'Itachi, où dans chacun d'eux se reflétaient une image de lui.

« Dans le premier tu verras tout ton passé.

- Je le connais déjà.

- Non, tu ne verras pas seulement ce que tu as vécu mais tout ce qui est lié à ton existence, paroles, gestes tous confondus, tout ce qui a pu influencer ce que tu es.

- Le passé c'est le passé.

- Bien, dans le deuxième tu verras le présent et dans le dernier le futur.

- Je...

- Je n'ai pas fini, le coupa Okuyu, tu n'as le droit de choisir qu'un seul miroir et dans ce miroir se trouvera certaines questions et certaines réponses, pas forcément celles que tu attends mais je n'influence pas le destin, je me contente de le révéler, si tu as ta réponse tans mieux, si tu ne l'as pas, je n'y ferais rien.

- Le futur !

- Soit. »

Parmi les trois miroirs autour de lui deux disparurent. Le troisième se brisa en plusieurs fragments le cerclant.

« Chaque fragment est une question du futur : la mort, l'amour, le destin, les secrets maudits d'Uchiwa.

- Les secrets ?

- Des arts de ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu et bien sûr de la fameuse pupille, perdus au fil des temps y sont recensés, si tu le choisis ils te seront révélés.

- La mort ?

- Tu sauras quand, où et comment ta mort se produira.

- L'amour ?

- Les gens que tu aimes, aimeras, chériras, amitiés, épanouissement physique.

- Le destin ?

- Ce qu'il adviendra de toi et de ta descendance si tu en as une.

- Je vais choisir.

- Une dernière chose, le miroir décide seul de ce qu'il te montrera et de la quantité qu'il te montrera. Naturellement tout cela à un prix.

- Un prix ?

- Oui ton âme, tu deviendras un serviteur loyal pour l'éternité lorsque la mort te prendra…acceptes-tu toujours de connaître la vérité ? »

La divinité le vit réfléchir intensément, pour un Uchiwa, vouloir la puissance était normale, pourtant de tout ceux qui avait eu recourt à ses services ils avaient choisi la mort afin de l'éviter et de profiter au maximum de la vie. Le destin aussi et la ferveur de l'ambition.

« L'amour.

- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Je veux savoir qui j'aimerais. »

Choix intéressant. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée de ce qu'il demanderait.

« Il n'y aura pas forcément une réponse, peut-être n'auras-tu jamais d'amour.

- Je veux savoir.

- Très bien, que l'esprit de cet Uchiwa ne fasse plus qu'un avec ce temple, qu'il y réside à jamais dans l'au-delà. »

Itachi qui fixait son reflet dans le miroir en attendant, sentit une violente brûlure sur sa poitrine, il ouvrit précipitamment le vêtement et s'observa par le reflet. Une empreinte de patte de renard venait d'apparaître et de disparaître par la suite.

« Le temple pourra libérer ton âme si tu fais acte d'honneur à celui-ci. Mais seul lui le décide.

- Très bien, je veux voir maintenant.

- Soit. »

Les miroirs disparurent pour n'en laisser qu'un. Le reflet d'Itachi ondula et laissa découvrir le village de Konoha qui disparut bientôt ne laissant qu'une forêt dense. Il voyageait dans cette forêt à vive allure quand cela se stoppa soudain sur une personne encapuchonné et encapé qui tenait un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans.

« Papa ! »

Itachi reconnut les pupilles rouge sang du petit garçon, l'adulte qui le tenait se retourna à demi. Il n'entrevit qu'un sourire de la capuche qui masquait son visage. Toutes les images disparurent soudainement sous une nuée d'insectes qui firent couper la liaison avec le miroir.

« Qui était-ce ?

- Ton fils.

- Et la personne qui le tenait ?

- Qui sait, une femme ? Un homme ? Ton amour ? Ou un kidnappeur ?

- Vous dite connaître tout, dites le moi !

- Si le miroir ne t'a pas révélé l'identité de cette personne, c'est pour une bonne raison et je ne te le dirais donc pas, ne pas l'avoir vu signifie que cette destinée n'est plus fiable.

- Comment ça ?

- Cela aurait dû se produire depuis longtemps mais cette image disparaît petit à petit au fur et à mesure que tu éteints les sentiments de ton cœur et le choix de la trahison y a un impact considérable. Un nouveau destin est en train de s'écrire concernant ta vie sentimentale.

- Et mon fils ?

- Il va disparaître, il ne verra jamais le jour. Parfois les choses sont justes sous notre nez Itachi, il suffit de vouloir ouvrir les yeux. » Sourit la gardienne en disparaissant.

La pièce redevint brusquement sombre.

Tu parles d'une révélation, le brun se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant. Mais il avait une descendance, ce joyeux petit garçon, il voulait le revoir, il voulait l'avoir.

Tout en pensant il reprenait la direction de sa chambre.

Mais avec qui allait-il avoir cet enfant ? C'était sûrement une femme, l'ennui c'est qu'il en connaissait très peu, Yoko avait Minato, Aya était une gamine, Temari, Asuka, Hinata, Ino, Sakura…étaient les seules femmes qu'il connaissait et encore…

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre baignée par la pénombre, il sentit de suite que quelque chose était anormal.

Il y avait le bruit d'une respiration…d'une personne dormant profondément.

Itachi se saisit de la bougie près de son lit et l'alluma, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un y résidait.

C'était un homme très beau. Les traits fins de son visage lui donnaient une légère allure efféminée, sa peau claire ne semblait pas recevoir souvent les rayons du soleil. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, cette vision l'apaisa et lui attira un sourire.

Lorsqu'il se glissa dans son futon après avoir enfilé son yukata il constata que le garçon n'était pas habillé.

Certainement pensait-il que la chambre lui appartenait.

Le garçon ne se réveilla pas des mouvements de couverture, il avait un sommeil et une expression apaisé. Itachi souffla sur la bougie et ferma les yeux.

''Parfois les choses sont juste sous notre nez Itachi, il suffit de vouloir ouvrir les yeux.''

Itachi ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna son visage vers le garçon.

« Pas…..possible que…. »

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Après être entré dans la pièce, il découvrit le corps de la jeune femme Asuka Uchiwa inconsciente.

Il voulait le revoir, son regard de nuit qui l'avait hypnotisé, ses mots qu'elle avait murmuré dans un soupir avant de perdre conscience dans ses bras.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne se lasse de la fixer, ni qu'elle ne se réveille. Il ne se sentit pas non plus sombrer dans le sommeil dont il avait besoin après la bataille qui avait fait rage.

Le petit matin se leva bientôt sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Sai. »

Cette voix si douce il la rêvait sûrement. Jamais personne n'avait dit son nom avec une telle douceur.

« Sai. »

Une main toute aussi douce vint se glisser dans ses cheveux avec légèreté. Cette fois, il ne rêvait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et revit son sourire penché sur lui.

« Enfin réveillé ?

- Ah...oui...

- C'est moi qui suis censé dormir, s'en amusa Asuka.

- Vous êtes guéri ?

- On dirait….Ce fut plus rapide que prévu mais je ne m'en plains pas, même s'il me reste des ecchymoses douloureuses que je ressens à l'intérieur de mon corps et sur la plupart de mes muscles…Et toi que fais-tu ici ?

- Je…hum…Je voulais revoir votre regard, vous m'avez hypnotisé. » Sourit sincèrement Sai.

Désemparée Asuka se mit à rougir gênée, elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel compliment. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait pareils mots.

Sai se redressa et l'attira brusquement à lui.

« Eh ? Une minute là ! Fut prise au dépourvu Asuka par tant de proximité.

- Asuka-san.

-….Oui ?

- Je…Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de vous, avoua franchement Sai dans un souffle à son oreille.

- Quoi ?

- Je vous aime, la regarda-t-il dans les yeux en cerclant son visage de ses mains.

-Euh…c'est un peu rapide non ? Se sentit mal à l'aise Asuka qui n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de ce genre de chose.

- Je...Je sais qu'en temps qu'héritière du clan Uchiwa vous devez choisir convenablement votre partenaire…mais je...je suis prêt à endosser ce rôle, je vous protégerai ! Et même si vous ne me choisissiez pas je ferais tout mon possible pour être affecté à votre garde !

- Ma garde ? Je n'en ai jamais eu, et n'en ai pas besoin Sai. » Fronça les sourcils Asuka.

- je ne voulais pas vous contrarié…

- je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier pour l'instant et puis Sasuke a déjà prolonger la lignée et je ne doute pas qu'Itachi le feras lui aussi

- je comprends pardonnez moi.

Devant l'air dépité de Sai et son regard qui venait de s'éteindre elle se sentit mal.

Ce garçon n'était pas vilain a regarder, pas spécialement beau mais il y avait un brin de mystère qui planait au dessus de lui.

- vou-voudrais-tu devenir mon larbin ?

- pardon ?

- je…je veux dire que…je vais avoir besoin d'aide alors tu pourrais m'aider…pour me lever et me déplacer…

Sai resta silencieux, surpris de ce sous-entendu mal caché pour qu'il reste a ses cotés. Devant lui Asuka avait chassé sa rage est son sang froid pour afficher un embarras et des rougeurs au joues. Elle lui jetait des regards furtifs, et cela l'amusait beaucoup.

Et bien si c'est cela qu'elle voulait, pour elle, il serait son larbin.

Mais pour lui, elle serait sa reine….

- Pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis ? La taquina Sai

- A dire vrai …je me suis sentie attirée par toi dès le moment où je t'ai vu à la bataille et quand j'ai atterri dans tes bras…Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon corps savait qu'il était en sécurité avec toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai cédé aux ténèbres sinon j'aurais résisté plus longtemps pour être en sécurité mais mon corps en aurait subi davantage les conséquences.

- Je vous protégerai toujours même si je dois en mourir…Et si un jour vous ne voulez plus de moi, je continuerai à vous protéger. »

Asuka resta silencieuse tout en contemplant les yeux sérieux de son « larbin », ce coté mystérieux qu'il avait, la décontenancé. Elle n'arrivait pas à percer le fond de sa pensée.

« - idiot »

Fut tout ce qu'elle murmura face au sourire révélateur qu'affichait son autoproclamé, protecteur.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Itachi n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Son esprit était préoccupé par Asuka qui semblait aspirer son chakra d'une façon ou d'une autre et des sentiments confus qu'elle ressentait, comme le bonheur immense qui avait surgi en lui le matin même.

Sans compter que Shino avait eu la bonne idée de venir se resserrer contre lui dans la nuit.

Il l'avait observé une bonne partie de la nuit et il en tirait une conclusion, ce garçon était mystérieux. Même en dormant, il le trouvait beau mais mystérieux.

Le brun ouvrit ses yeux, doucement réveillé par la luminosité présente au sein de la pièce. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'était pas seul, et surtout de qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Dans des gestes doux et gracieux, il se redressa légèrement et attrapa ses affaires de son côté tout en gardant un œil sur l'Uchiwa.

Il les reposa et se retourna brusquement. Itachi réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair en voyant le kunai dans ses mains. Il attrapa la main armée et fit basculer le corps du jeune homme sous lui, l'immobilisant.

« - Fais attention tu pourrais te blesser, le força à lâcher le kunai Itachi un sourire aux lèvres.

- Uchiwa Itachi, assassin de rang S, traître pour avoir assassiné son clan murmura imperturbable Shino.

- Tu connais mon pédigré par cœur, feinta la stupéfaction le sharingan.

- Cette odeur, je savais que c'était vous.

- Odeur ? Arqua un sourcil Itachi. Je sens si mauvais que ça ? Huma-t-il ses vêtements.

- N'espérez pas vous en sortir vivant en vous cachant ici.

- Cacher ? Non je vis ici depuis un moment déjà, d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui t'es trouvé planqué sous mes couvertures. »Se rapprocha provocateur Itachi.

Il vit le brun ciller un instant.

« - Les autres vont vous capturer, ça ne sert à rien de faire de moi votre prisonnier.

- Capturer ? Prisonnier ? Ahahahah !

- Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? Prit la mouche Shino.

- Sache que je suis ici sous la protection du Kyuubi et par conséquent de Naruto, je n'ai aucun besoin de me cacher pour me protéger, en revanche toi, tu n'es pas à l'abri de moi.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Fut soudain méfiant Shino.

- Que le loup rode et la pauvre brebis se fera bientôt dévorer, caressa sa joue Itachi.

- Ne me faite pas rire, de nous deux c'est moi que vous devriez craindre ! » S'empourpra Shino sous les sous-entendus de l'Uchiwa tout en lui lâchant sa vague d'insectes dans la figure.

Itachi fut obligé de reculer pour se défaire de ce nuage et vit contrarié le brun ramasser ses affaires et s'enfuir de la chambre.

« Ce n'est que partie remise. »

Il s'habilla en une fraction de secondes et disparut dans un souffle de fumée, suivant le chakra de l'Aburame à la trace. Réapparaissant dans un couloir, surprenant Shino qui se retourna brusquement.

« Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ? »

Entre eux deux, des voix s'élevèrent et un battant s'ouvrit brusquement sur Sasuke mécontent qui tenait Sanako.

« Attend un peu que je les attrape ! Ragea Sasuke.

- Ce n'est rien, ils n'étaient pas tout seuls après tout ! Fit Naruto avec Ryuusuke agrippé à ses jambes.

- Rien ? Ils ont laissé mes enfants avec ce Hyuuga cinglé ! Rétorqua Sasuke furibond.

- Nos enfants ! Fit contrarié Naruto.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Hyuuga ? Sortit Neji énervé.

- J'aimerai bien le savoir tiens ! Posa-t-il Sanako au sol.

- Je vais te mettre une branlé que tu te rappelleras pour le reste de tes jours !

- Viens je t'attends !

- Sasuke n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Fit Hinata inquiète aux côtés de Naruto.

- Non.

- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

- Disons…que je l'ai refroidi hier alors qu'il semblait torride, se frotta la tête Naruto.

- Le pauvre ! Pouffa de rire Hinata.

- Il m'en veut à mort mais il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans ses yeux, observa les deux garçons se battre Naruto, il dévia son regard à la recherche de Sanako et la vit en train de filer à l'anglaise. Sanako ! Appela-t-il.

- Tonton Tachi ! » Cria la petite.

Naruto se rassura de suite en voyant Itachi la prendre dans ses bras.

« Naruto ! »

Il se tourna de l'autre côté et vit Shino.

« Shino ?

- Il faut le capturer ! Il a tenté de me tuer ! Et il dit qu'il va recommencer !

- C'est toi qui a essayé de me tuer il y a à peine une minute ! Démentit Itachi en les rejoignant.

- Itachi ne fera de mal à personne au temple, avoua Naruto, j'ai une entière confiance en lui.

- Comment peux-tu... ?

- La voleuse d'âmes s'occupera de son cas s'il attente quoique ce soit.

- Voleuse d'âme ?

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Naruto en tapant amicalement sur son épaule. N'aie crainte Shino, la seule chose qui puisse t'arriver c'est de tomber amoureux, s'en alla Naruto en tirant Sasuke par la queue derrière lui et Ryuusuke ainsi que Sanako sur le dos de leur père.

« Mon pauvre Neji, l'aida à se relever Hinata.

- Il m'a griffé ce sauvage ! Partout !

- Hihi, viens je vais te mettre du baume partout ! Le tira dans la chambre espiègle Hinata.

- Hinata ! S'empourpra sous l'allusion de la brune Neji en fermant le bâtant.

- Nous revoilà seul Shino Aburame.

- Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! » Passa contrarié Shino à côté de lui.

Itachi le choppa au passage et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Je crains ne pas pouvoir réaliser ton souhait.

- C'est pourtant simple…Ferme ta bouche ! Le défia Shino.

- Je ne peux laisser fuir ma destinée, murmura doucement le brun.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi.

- Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, effleura ses lèvres des siennes Itachi embrouillant l'esprit de Shino.

- Une relation avec moi ne t'apportera rien Uchiwa, perdait pied de cette proximité Shino.

- Si car tu vas être la mère de mon fils, je l'ai vu aussi je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper... »

Une veine d'exaspération fulmina brutalement sur le front de Shino, dissipant le brouillard de son esprit créé par l'envoûtement du corps et des mots d'Itachi.

Il écrasa son genou sur les parties intimes de son tortionnaire, l'obligeant à se reculer.

« Ça fait….mal….Gémit Itachi.

- Si tu veux un enfant, trouve quelqu'un d'autre à engrosser ! Je ne suis pas disposé à servir de jouet ! » Le laissa là Shino.

Itachi le vit disparaître et se maudit. Ses mots n'étaient pas clair et l'Aburame avait mal compris, il ne voulait pas se servir de lui, il voulait vivre avec lui.

« L'am…our c'est…compliqué…Se releva Itachi en avançant tout en se tenant au mur. Comment diable Naruto…a-t-il réussi à apprivoiser Sasuke ? » Se parla à lui-même le brun.

La douleur s'atténua finalement au bout de quelques minutes, juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte de la salle privée pour le déjeuner.

« Ah Itachi ! » Fit signe Kisame depuis la table au fond.

Itachi passa devant la bande de Naruto et Shino sans lui adresser un regard et se dirigea vers le poisson une expression de bonheur sur le visage.

« Kisame ! S'asseyait à ses côtés l'Uchiwa. Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivés ?

- Trois fois rien.

- Vous êtes couverts de bandages et Kakuzu n'arrive même pas à manger seul. Constata-t-il en voyant Hidan lui donner la becter heureux à l'énervement de l'autre.

- C'était l'ennemi, ce n'est pas un enfant cœur.

- Asuka est venu nous sauver, fit Sasori en engloutissant son riz, elle nous a rétablis ce matin. Enfin presque complètement, la pauvre est épuisée. »

Itachi fit aller son regard et tomba sur Asuka appuyée contre Sai en train de l'aider à manger.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

« Nan mais je rêve ? ! Tu te crois où là ? Râla Sasuke en se penchant sur la table vers Sai.

- Sasuke laisse les. Fit blasé Naruto en le retenant par la queue.

- Faudra t'y faire Sasuke-kun je resterais aux cotés d'Asuka-san. Fit un grand sourire Sai.

- aux cotés ? aux cotés ? Je vais le buter ! S'égosilla Sasuke. Pas question ! fit intransigeant Sasuke en voyant le coup du beau frère poindre le bout de son nez dans quelques mois si ce n'est avant

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Sasuke ! Rétorqua Asuka. Sai est un garçon fiable, il prendra grand soin de moi !

- Trouve en un autre ! Tous sauf lui ! Pas moyen qu'il entre dans la famille ! Planta ses griffes dans la table Sasuke tentant d'avancer malgré la prise de Naruto. Tu viens à peine de le rencontrer, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il est sournois et perfide !

- Eh oui et qui ? Plaqua brusquement ses mains sur la table Asuka, surprenant tout le monde par sa vigueur retrouvée.

- vous vous sentez mieux Asuka-san ? S'étonna Sai.

- Non ! Je me sens encore faible ! Retourna-t-elle se blottir dans les bras de Sai pour énerver son petit frère.

- Shino est libre ! » Lâcha brusquement Sasuke en le pointant du doigt.

La bande de Naruto qui suivait le débat avec amusement tourna la tête en direction du brun en bout de table.

Brun dont l'aura plus qu'en colère ne tergiversait pas.

« Kya des mouches dans mon bol ! » Se lamenta écœurée Tenten.

Le verre de Shino se brisa entre ses doigts sous la colère.

« - Comment peut-il murmurer de telles paroles il y a à peine une seconde et faire l'amoureux transi avec ce vulgaire poisson ! Ragea-t-il.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Itachi ? Questionna inquiète Hinata.

- Non ! Râla celui là. Il n'y a rien à dire ! Se calma Shino.

- Il doit être sacrément en pétard pour réagir comme ça, constata Ino.

- Vous êtes tous là ? Se leva Yoko. Bien, votre attention, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Yoko, la grande prêtresse du temple de Kyuubi mais aussi la mère de Naruto.

- Eeeeh ?

- S'il vous plait, j'aimerai ne pas être interrompu, l'heure est grave, nous aurons tous le temps de nous poser des questions une fois cette guerre terminée, la femme que vous avez affrontée est la plus cruelle et la plus dangereuse des nukenin, son pouvoir n'a pas de limite vous vous en êtes aperçus.

-...

- En récupérant le Kazekage ainsi que le bijû Shukakku, l'Akatsuki a fait preuve d'un grand honneur envers le temple, je vous remercie donc, mais la bataille est loin d'être finie aussi, Konoha et le temple vont joindre leur force. Razen va vous expliquer ça, se rasseyait Yoko.

- Hum...bien, je suis Razen le chef de l'Akatsuki…mais je suis aussi le père de Naruto, annula son hologramme Razen permettant aux membres de Konoha de le voir.

- Le quatrième Hokage ! S'esclaffa Neji.

- Oui c'est moi, fit gêner Minato, par où commencer…Durant toutes ses années, Kushina et moi avons organisé les défenses de Konoha pour cette guerre, avec l'aide de feu Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiwa, ce projet fut bien mené.

- Une seconde vous dites protéger Konoha mais vous avez capturé plusieurs bijûs ! Intervint Shikamaru qui venait d'arriver.

- Ils n'ont même pas vu qu'on venait d'arriver ! Se lamenta Temari.

- Mes chéris ! Prit la parole Yoko à l'intention de Shikamaru et Temari, la divinité Vikyu vous remercie de votre offrande, sourit-elle.

- Pardon ? Firent les concernés.

- Vikyu est la divinité de la fertilité, elle vous a accordé sa bénédiction cette nuit, sourit à son tour Naruto en comprenant l'allusion de sa mère.

- F-fertilité ? Fronça les sourcils Temari.

- Ce qu'il cherche à vous dire, se matérialisa Kyuubi au côté du blond, c'est que Temari est assurément enceinte ! Ni alla pas par quatre chemin Kyuubi.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeh ?

- Vous deux vous avez ! Shikamaru tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! Se lamenta Choji.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps ! » Tenta de se défendre le Nara.

La discussion coupa court lorsque Temari s'écroula fébrile sur Shikamaru qui la retint.

« Je savais qui avait un truc louche avec cette statue Shika !

- Euh je peux reprendre ? Fit Minato.

- on en parlera plus tard Temari. » N'en menait pas large non plus Shikamaru

Il attendit que Shikamaru et Temari prennent place et continua.

« Bien, pour répondre à Shikamaru, tous les bijûs sont au temple à l'abri sous la protection de Kyuubi, si nous avons tenté d'enlever Gaara c'était simplement pour le mettre à l'abri de cette femme. Cette nuit, cinq villages du temple ont été attaqués, ils ont utilisé mes portails pour fuir et arriver sain et sauf au temple. Mais cette femme ne s'arrêtera pas là, elle veut se venger aussi elle voudra raser le temple.

- En quoi cela a-t-il à voir avec Konoha ?

- Le temple était là depuis l'aube des temps de la création de Konoha, intervint Kyuubi. Lors de la guerre nous avons caché le temple et protégé le secret des Uchiwa et des Uzumaki mais pour l'heure nous allons devoir retourner à Konoha pour la fête des fleurs, qui a lieu cette année. Symbole de l'alliance de ces familles et de paix. Shanuki a tout prévu, et entre autre la déportation du temple, elle va attaquer d'un instant à l'autre pour empêcher la téléportation du temple, fit Kyuubi. Mais elle ne s'arrêtera pas là. Elle nous poursuivra jusqu'à Konoha qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien.

- Qui est Shanuki ? Fit Naruto.

- Shanuki est ma sœur jumelle. » Fit Yoko.

Un blanc fut jeté sur la salle entière, l'Akatsuki n'étant pas au courant non plus.

« Elle voulait la puissance du Kyuubi, elle a tenté de me tuer pour en avoir les rênes mais Kyuubi a fait appel à la voleuse d'âme pour sauver Naruto, Sasuke, et Asuka. Les seuls à pouvoir prendre la tête du temple après moi et hériter de son pouvoir… La voleuse d'âme a arraché l'âme de Shanuki mais trop bonne, je suis intervenue et cette âme noire s'est enfuie. Depuis je sens son pouvoir démoniaque grandir. L'Akatsuki est là pour nous aider.

- Et comment pouvons-nous vous aider ? fit anxieuse Hinata.

- Je vais vous renvoyer à Konoha avec Itachi et Kisame, ainsi vous pourrez contrer l'attaque qu'elle s'apprête certainement à mener sur deux fronts.

- Bien Yoko-sama, s'inclina Itachi, je suis à votre disposition dès que vous le souhaitez.

- Merci mon petit corbeau, je sais que je peux compter sur toi. »

La détermination dans les yeux d'Itachi subjugua Shino. Il y avait un tel respect, une dévotion et une soumission envers une personne qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Peut-être était-il sérieux au fond.

« - ca veut dire quoi ca ? On fait parti de la déco nous ? Fronça les sourcils Deidara

- arrête de tout prendre à cœur idiots. » Se lamenta de sa bêtise Sasori

« Sasuke, pour déplacer le temple j'ai besoin de toi, Sanako, Ryuusuke, Sanako et Asuka.

- Il ne leur arrivera rien ? Fit méfiant Sasuke.

- Je ne peux te l'assurer mais je l'espère, normalement ils servent juste de générateur de chakra. Ils ne risquent donc pas d'être blessé, seulement de perdre conscience lorsqu'ils n'en auront plus.

- Ok

- Bien, fit Minato, rassemblez vos affaires dès que possible, je vais vous faire passer à Konoha et parler avec Tsunade là-bas. Rendez vous à la salle de la prière. »

Le petit groupe se dispersa et ne tarda pas à se reformer. Dans la salle gigantesque se tenait les ninjas de différentes classes observant Minato ouvrir le passage.

« - Ne peut-on pas transférer les habitants de ce temple à Konoha ? Exprima Sakura.

- C'est impossible, fit Kyuubi. Les sceaux de Minato ne permettent le passage que d'un nombre limité de personnes sur une distance trop importante.

- Mais les habitants des villages attaqués les ont utilisés.

- Ces villages sont situés à proximité du temple. Il est préférable que ce soit vous afin de défendre le village de la feuille sans quoi je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

- Mais...

- Ils sont en parfaite sécurité ici, la rassura Naruto alors que Itachi et Kisame empruntaient le passage les premiers après y avoir jeté Taka toujours inconscient.

- Je reste là, moi.

- Non Gaara, tu pars avec Temari, Kankuro et les autre jinchuriki, vous défendrez le village et papa pourra vous transportez n' importe où grâce à ses portails si d'autres pays sont attaqués, fit Naruto.

- Mais et toi ?

- Cela va aller vieux, Sasuke veillera sur moi !

- Compte là dessus et bois de l'eau ! Croisa les bras Sasuke.

- il n'a pas encore digéré ? Fit Hinata sceptique.

- Non, mais ça lui passera. Je préfère le voir comme ça, au vue de ce qui l'attend ce ne sera pas négligeable.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'attend ?

- Rien du tout, fit Naruto en allant en direction de Sanako et Ryuusuke qui jouaient.

- Naruto ! »

Yoko regarda les membres passer le portail les uns après les autres. Quand ce fut le tour de son mari, le dernier, elle réalisa que peut-être leurs vies s'arrêteraient bientôt à cause de son erreur du passé.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, en silence alors que le portail se refermait.

« Naruto je continue de dire qu'ils sont trop petits ! Se lamenta Sasuke.

- Mais non, hein mes chéris vous êtes des grands ? Leur sourit Naruto.

- Oui ! On é ran, fit Ryuusuke avec ses mains, papy y a montré comen venir ran !

- Ah oui ? Tu montres à maman ?

- Naruto ce sont …des enfants….. »

Devant leurs yeux Sanako et Ryuusuke effectuaient des mouvements de main à une vitesse vertigineuse lorsqu'ils se stoppèrent, leur corps se mit soudain à grandir. Ils atteignirent rapidement la taille d'adolescent de seize ans.

« Alors papa qui est un enfant ? Le défia du regard Ryuusuke.

- Je fais un cauchemar, murmura Sasuke qui n'y croyait pas. Je sens…que je vais m'évanouir, s'effondra soudain Sasuke.

Avoir des enfants avait déjà était dur à faire accepter a sasuke, surtout qu'il venait de son coéquipier qui en plus de cela était un homme. Mais les voires grandir d'un seul coup devant lui, la c'était trop pour lui.

- Sasuke ! Le retint Naruto. Ryû ! Ce n'est pas gentil !

- Mais maman c'est lui qui m'a cherché ! » Se lamenta le petit devenu adolescent.

Sanako, elle, s'était accroupie et faisait de l'air sur le visage de Sasuke qui reprit peu à peu conscience.

« Na…Naruto…j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar. S'agrippa a son vêtement orangé le brun

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Naruto.

- Je me suis vu adolescent et aussi avec des cheveux longs…quel choc ! Passa sa main sur ses yeux Sasuke.

- Papa est un grand sensible, maman avait raison. »

Sasuke écarta ses doigts, anxieux, et vit au travers de ceux-ci, Sanako devant lui en train de sourire.

« Argh ! C'était vrai ! Naruto ! se resserra t-il contre lui

- Calme-toi.

- C'est Minato qui a appris cette technique à Itachi, arriva Yoko, ils ont dû la copier avec le sharingan.

- Exactement ! Intervint Ryuusuke. Nous somme futés, plus que papa ne l'est en tout cas ! Fit un sourire en coin Ryû.

- Répète un peu morveux !

- Ce n'est pas le moment Sasuke ! Garde tes forces pour téléporter le temple ! Le retint Naruto.

- Papa est inutile comme toujours ! Il n'a pas était capable de s'occuper de nous à la naissance, il nous a rejeté, Sanako et moi pouvons se passer de toi tant que nous avons maman ! »

Naruto se leva et alla gifler son fils.

« Je t'interdis de dire de pareilles choses ! J'aime Sasuke ! Et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui !

- Naruto.

- C'est votre père et il a décidé de se comporter en tant que tel, il est simplement un peu maladroit mais il a toujours été comme ça et tu es comme lui Ryuusuke.

- Moi j'aime papa ! Se lança sur Sasuke, Sanako.

- Waaa ! Tu m'écrases Sanako !

- Tss ! Se renfrogna Ryuusuke mécontent.

- Mais que j'aime Sasuke ne veut pas dire que je ne vous aime pas, au contraire vous êtes les trois plus merveilleuses choses qui me soit arrivées dans la vie, serra son fils contre lui Naruto. N'en doute jamais Ryuusuke.

- Ne dis pas des choses aussi embarrassantes maman !

- Tu es gêné ? Comme ton père…murmura Naruto.

- Tu vois Kaku moi aussi je veux ça ! S'extasia Hidan.

- Quoi des emmerdes ? C'est tout ce que les gosses apportent, soupira Kakuzu.

- Mais non !

- Je te préviens si t'en fait, on aura plus de temps pour ça.

- Eeeeeh ? Mais je ne veux pas !

- Alors pas de gosse.

- D'accord mais si mon gros nounours me fait grimper au rideau tous les soirs. Lui susurra Hidan.

- Compte là dessus, fit sérieux l'akatsukien.

- Dégeux ! Eut envie de vomir Deidara.

- Tais-toi ! Tapa sur sa tête Sasori.

- Nous allons commencer, arriva vers eux Yoko. Miki ? Appela-t-elle la seule servante dans la pièce.

- Oui Yoko-sama ?

- Rassemblez tous les habitants du temple dans la grande salle de réfectoire et veillez à leur sécurité durant le processus.

- Bien, s'en alla-t-elle.

- Sasuke, Sanako, Ryuusuke, Asuka, voyez-vous les sceaux gravés dans les tatamis ? Questionna Yoko.

- Ceux situés aux quatre coins de la pièce ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Oui, chacun d'entre vous va prendre place dessus.

- Et celui central ? Émit Ryuusuke.

- C'est celui d'Itachi de l'autre côté, à Konoha. Quand j'actionnerai les sceaux il n'y aura pas de retour possible, ayez une concentration totale, ne cédez pas à la tentation de la gardienne ou du gardien, Ryuusuke, en aucun cas, vous risqueriez de déstabiliser la connexion et là le temple chuterait.

- Et eux ils vont nous regarder ? Indiqua l'akatsuki et sa mère, Sanako.

- Oui, ils sont là pour vous défendre si le temple est attaqué. »

Les membres de l'akatsuki étaient assis le long du mur avec Naruto qui observait Sasuke. Comparé au jour précédent il avait l'air plus froid et sur les nerfs. Il avait délaissé le kimono noir pour ses habits du temps d'Orochimaru qu'il n'avait pas voulu abandonner pour l'habit d'anbu obligatoire.

Une bataille que Tsunade avait perdue.

Mais il avait l'air toujours si cool et déterminé quelque soit ce qu'il entreprenait malgré les à priori qui pouvait lui barrer la route.

Un grand enfant qui joue au dur malgré ses peurs.

« Ne bougez plus du cercle, activez le sharingan » Ordonna Yoko entre Sanako et Asuka.

En diagonale de Sanako se trouvait Ryuusuke et inversement Sasuke et Asuka. Ils s'exécutèrent et attendirent les nouvelles instructions.

« Votre chakra va être automatiquement activé dès l'ouverture du sceau, il est impératif que vous résistiez et mainteniez une dose constante de chakra. Vous devez être en harmonie chacun avec les autres. »

Après l'avoir écouté ils analysèrent chacun les mouvements de main qu'elle effectuait et les refirent à l'unisson inlassablement.

« Combien de temps ça va leur prendre ? Commençait à trouver le temps long Deidara.

- Le temps d'invocation du sceau est proportionnel aux taux de chakra libéré par les gardiens, fit Kyuubi.

- Et donc ? Fit celui-ci.

- La première et l'unique fois où le temple a été téléporté, la salle était remplie de quinze Uchiwa pour la canalisation de chakra, le temps nécessaire pour le déplacer était de deux jours d'invocation et quatre pour le déplacement.

- On n'aura jamais assez de temps ! Conclut Kakuzu.

- Pourquoi ça ? Ne comprit pas Hidan.

- Réfléchis idiot ! Ils étaient quinze, cela leurs a prit deux jours, nous, nous n'avons que quatre Uchiwa ! Dont deux sont inexpérimentés, il nous faut au moins huit jours pour l'invocation sans compter qu'il faudra rajouter plus d'une dizaine de jour de téléportation, ils n'y arriveront jamais ! Conclut Kakuzu.

- Ils y arriveront, assura Naruto.

- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Était sceptique Sasori.

- Kushina est très intelligente et connaît toutes les archives du temple, commença Kyuubi, à l'époque le sharingan n'était pas utilisé, on ne l'utilisait que pour activer la reconnaissance par le sceau, de plus le chakra des Uchiwa n'était pas aussi évolué…Ici elle va se servir d'un système de copie et de symbiose du sharingan pour répéter chaque signe quatre fois plus vite, mais ce n'est pas tout, elle compte sur le chakra spécial de ses quatre là. Asuka vaut facilement deux Uchiwa de niveau anbu réunis, Sasuke quatre, Ryuusuke deux et Sanako trois.

- Sasuke ne s'est pas fait étaler par Asuka ? S'étonna Sasori.

- Si, acquiesça Naruto. Mais il possède la marque démoniaque, et lorsque la rage le prend, Sasuke développe une grosse quantité de chakra, quand à Sanako elle a un bijû en elle, Akira est jeune mais elle n'en est pas moins aussi redoutable que Kyuubi, seule l'expérience de combat lui manque…..Les gars vous entendez ? Fit Naruto en se relevant sur ses gardes.

- Il n'y a pas de bruit. » Affirma Sasori.

Naruto se tourna vers les autres membres qui confirmèrent d'un signe de la tête.

« Tu entends une cloche ? Murmura Kyuubi.

- Oui mais aussi des hurlements.

- Alors elle a déjà progressé jusque là, fit dépité Kyuubi, je pensais que l'on aurait plus de temps... Les gars, surveillez le temple, l'ennemi arrive.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu Naruto alertant les Uchiwa et sa mère en train de poursuivre leur invocation.

- Le village de Kyuubi est attaqué.

- Celui où seul un Uzumaki peut pénétrer la barrière?

- Oui.

- Il est à l'abri non ?

- Non, Shanuki, la reine est la sœur de ta mère par conséquent une Uzumaki, elle peut donc la franchir sans problème ainsi que toutes les créatures de son armée. Comme te l'a dit Minato il n'a aucune défense, seuls des prêtres et des servantes y résident, quand je regagnerai ton corps, tu perdras le contrôle du tien, mon esprit prendra le dessus pour le sauver probablement.

- Très bien ! Déclara Naruto.

- C'est ce qu'il s'appelle foncer droit dans le panneau, soupira Deidara.

- Peut-être, mais je ne laisserai pas des innocents mourir alors que je peux faire quelque chose ! Kyu vas-y !

- Y a pas à dire tu es vraiment imprévisible Naruto. » Sourit en coin Kyuubi en disparaissant.

Les yeux de Naruto se fermèrent pour se rouvrir sur un regard déterminé et empli de mal. Améthyste, cette couleur qui avait fait frissonner Sasuke. Il observait ses mains dont les ongles grandissaient. Il la tendit brusquement vers la porte. Quelques secondes après, un objet traversa brutalement la porte du temple pour venir se glisser dans la main de Naruto.

« La garde de katana ? Murmura intrigué Sasuke en continuant ses signes.

- C'est bientôt l'heure de se réveiller ma toute belle, sourit Naruto. Allons-y, fit–il déterminé en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air.

- Naruto ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Se déconcentra Sasuke, près à s'agripper à lui.

- OUVERTURE DU SCEAU ! » hurla Kushina.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de quitter son emplacement qu'une chaîne était apparue à son cou, elle prenait naissance au sceau central, vide. De même pour Sanako, Ryuusuke et Asuka.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Agrippa-t-il la chaîne à son cou alors que son propre sceau s'activait sous ses pieds, et son chakra se faisait absorber.

- Sois sage mon amour, je dois aller éveiller la voleuse d'âme, disparut Naruto dont la conscience avait déjà laissé place à celle de Kyuubi.

- Naruto ! Bordel Kushina laissez moi partir !

- Reste tranquille ! Asseyez-vous au sol et tâchez de maintenir votre dose de chakra ! Intima Kushina en voyant les membres de l'akatsuki quitter la pièce alertés par des explosions à l'extérieur.

- Papa a les chocottes ? Fit mesquin Ryuusuke.

- Tais-toi ! Cria Sasuke.

- Tu ne vaux rien et je continuerai de penser que tu n'es qu'un poids néfaste pour maman !

- Ryû ! Se lamenta Sanako. Papa n'a rien fait de mal !

- Au contraire ! Tout ça n'arrive que par sa faute !

- Redis-moi ça si tu l'oses ! Ragea Sasuke en tapant du poing sur la barrière de chakra qui l'emprisonnait.

- Autant de fois que tu le voudras traître ! Si on me l'avait demandé j'aurais préféré mourir que naître Uchiwa ! Cracha Ryuusuke.

- Mais je peux t'arranger ça, retenait sa rage Sasuke avec un sourire complètement fou sur le visage, une fois que le temple sera déplacé je t'arracherai les yeux et je scellerai ton chakra, tu ne seras plus qu'un pauvre civil !

- Touche moi et maman te tuera ! Fit narquois Ryuusuke.

- Je préfère mourir que de voir le sang de ma famille souillé par un petit avorton sans discipline et sans fierté pour notre clan…et pour comble du bonheur Naruto mettrait fin à mes jours, il n'y aurait pas meilleur choix que de mourir en affrontant la rage du Kyuubi. »

Ryuusuke qui déversait sa rage se retrouva sans voix par les mots de son père.

« Tu ne dis plus rien ? Sache que je n'ai pas peur de mourir tant que j'aurais tout fait pour protéger ma famille, j'ai demandé à ta mère de me tuer il y a bien longtemps et tu sais quoi ? Il m'a laissé en vie….Par pure pitié pour une âme damnée…Ne fais pas cet air d'abruti….Je vois avec quel regard il me voit, ses yeux emplis de chagrin, de tristesse, de désolation, de pitié à mon égard…si faible, je le sais…Pourtant il est le seul à m'avoir tendu la main, alors j'ai changé, j'ai regagné cet fierté que j'avais perdu et j'ai décidé que je ne lâcherai plus jamais cette main qu'il m'avait tendu.

- Que de beaux discours pour quelqu'un qui a fui en apprenant qu'il nous attendait.

- Je ne l'ai pas fui, j'ai fui l'horreur que vous étiez. »

Sanako fut soudain choquée par les propos que citait son père.

« Les enfants d'un monstre et de ses expériences complètement folles, qui voudrait s'occuper de ça ? Mais j'étais dans l'erreur, Naruto me l'a fait comprendre, vous étiez de moi et c'est moi seul qui ait infligé cette horreur à Naruto…alors j'ai décidé de m'occuper de vous car j'aime Naruto.

- Nous sommes des horreurs ? C'est ainsi que tu nous vois papa ? Commença à fondre en larmes Sanako.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Cela suffit vous allez arrêter ! Les fluctuantes de chakra vont rendre instable le temple ! supplia Yoko qui voyait le chakra d'Akira et Ranaki se manifester.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas doué petit frère, se lamenta Asuka qui assistait à la scène.

- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi ! Sanako écoute moi.

- Non ! Je…je t'aimais…je croyais que tu m'aimais aussi ! Pleurait à chaudes larmes Sanako.

- Je t'en prie calme toi ma chérie.

- Ecoute le sana-chan, ton benêt de père n'est pas doué avec les mots, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que souvent il ne dit pas un mot.

- Merci de ta sollicitude Asuka, vraiment ! Fronça les sourcils, contrarié Sasuke.

- Pas de quoi, s'en amusa sa sœur.

- Comment puis-je te prouver que je t'aime Sanako, dis moi, dis moi ce que je dois faire ? Supplia Sasuke en fixant l'adolescente.

- Tu n'as qu'à mourir ça nous libérera de toi et de ta maladresse ! Suggéra Ryuusuke haineux dont l'apparence changeait rapidement.

- Arrête ! Le sceau va absorber ton chakra plus rapidement ! » Ne savait plus quoi faire Yoko.

Brusquement elle tomba et glissa jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Paniqua Asuka qui eux ne bougeaient pas.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement sur un spectre qui fonça sur eux.

« Je vais l'arrêter ! Cria Ryuusuke qui délaissait la muselière de sa gardienne complètement.

- Imbécile tu ne peux pas passer la barrière de chakra ! » Cria Sasuke qui le voyait créer un rasengan noir.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le lancer que le rasengan se dissipa. La chaîne qui enserrait le cou de Ryuusuke se raffermissait autour de son corps.

« Aaaaaaaarggghhhh !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Cria Sasuke à l'intention de Yoko qui tentait de revenir vers eux tout en maintenant à distance le spectre avec une barrière de vent.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous ai dit de ne pas avoir recours à la gardienne ! Les Uchiwa quelle famille ! Vraiment ! Le sceau est un tueur de gardien ! Il se nourrit du chakra de ceux-ci !

- Faite quelque chose ! » Paniqua Sasuke qui voyait Ryuusuke se faire toujours plus étreindre par la chaîne.

Ils ne s'entendaient pas, ils n'arrivaient pas tous les deux à communiquer et quand ils le faisaient c'est sous le coup d'injures et de prises de bec…comme lui et Naruto au fond…Il avait de qui tenir son fils… mais ses hurlements de souffrance était insupportable. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt…non…tout mais pas ça…..

« Je ne peux rien faire !

- Vous voulez que je le regarde mourir c'est ça ? Vous voulez que j'assiste à la mort de mon fils ? Sans lever le petit doigt ? Tapait sur la barrière Sasuke.

- Je vous avais prévenu ! » Se retrouvait abattue Yoko devant un tel spectacle.

L'akatsuki arriva soudain en fanfare dans la salle. Ils n'étaient pas battus mais un peu amochés.

« Bordel Yoko-sama qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Râla Kakuzu en repoussant au dehors le spectre avec l'aide des autres.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ? Se précipita Deidara près de Ryuusuke.

- Ce n'est pas nous ! Cria Sasuke

- Le temple est en train de basculer ! Hurla Sasori.

- Ceci explique pourquoi j'ai brutalement chuté.

- On s'en fout ! La priorité c'est Ryuusuke ! Aidez moi à le sortir de là ! Ordonna Sasuke.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais rien faire ! Clama une nouvelle fois Yoko, le sceau va lui aspirer la moindre goutte de sa gardienne, jusqu'à l'essence de sa vie ! »

Il y eu un blanc coupé des hurlements de l'adolescent qui ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il venait de perdre sa forme adulte pour redevenir un petit garçon.

« Vous sentez ? Émit Hidan.

- Sentir quoi ? Questionna Kakuzu.

- On chute doucement. »

Brusquement les membres de l'Akatsuki et Yoko se retrouvèrent en suspension au plafond.

« Je rectifie, se sentait écrasé par la pression Hidan, on va s'écraser.

- Je ne vous raconte pas les dégâts ! Fit Deidara.

- Idiot il n'y a pas que nous qui allons y rester !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Yoko à Sasori qui tentait de redescendre.

- On survole Konoha !

- Déjà ? S'étonna Asuka.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais il y a à peine quelques minutes le temple venait de se déraciner de l'île, expliqua Kakuzu, on était submergé par les spectres qu'on faisait dégager puis d'un coup on s'est retrouvé au dessus d'une forêt et on pouvait apercevoir Konoha, maintenant on doit y être.

- C'est à cause du chakra que Ryuusuke a libéré. » Emit Yoko.

Plus rien n'allait. C'est ce que pensait Sasuke. D'abord Naruto qui part en n'étant plus lui-même, la dispute avec son fils, il faisait pleurer sa fille, son fils était en train de mourir, et le temple allait maintenant s'écraser sur le village que Naruto chérissait.

Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Aucun de ses événements ne pouvaient se réaliser.

« Yoko-sama.

- Oui Sasuke ?

- Vous avez dit qu'il se nourrissait de gardien ?

- Oui.

- Alors je vais lui donner le mien.

- Imbécile tu ne vas faire que retarder l'inévitable !

- Je vous protégerai tous ! Naruto compte sur moi ! Je ferais en sorte que le sceau ne tue que moi grâce à mon afflux de chakra, j'espère que ça rétablira l'équilibre du temple.

- Tu ne sais même pas si ça va marcher ! » S'épouvanta Asuka.

Elle ne voulait pas voir Ryuusuke mourir mais pas son frère non plus, surtout qu'elle venait à peine de le retrouver.

« C'est la seule solution, activa le sceau maudit Sasuke. Ryuusuke tiens bon, tu ne m'aimes pas, on est d'accord, mais je suis ton père, et mon devoir c'est de te protéger, je ne te laisserai pas mourir, je vais te sauver Ryuusuke, aie confiance en moi. »

Le petit garçon, qui avait vu son père changer et arborer des ailes et une peau noire suivies de l'apparition de la queue et des oreilles de la gardienne, était bluffé, la détermination de son père à le sauver, l'ébranla… Il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais qu'il le croyait.

« Pa…pa…aide…moi. » Implora Ryuusuke en tendant le bras vers son père tandis qu'il suffoquait.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Loin de là un village sombrait dans le chaos, la barrière ne servait à rien face à l'envahisseur.

« Courage mes frères et sœurs ! Ne faiblissez pas ! Priez notre dieu ! Il viendra nous aider n'en doutez pas ! Exprimez votre foi ! Criez un moine sous une arche ou il secouait une énorme clochette.

- Votre dieu ne viendra pas. » Déclara un ennemi en voyant les servantes se faire tuer les unes après les autres.

Elles restaient assises sans défense à prier leur dieu, attendant la mort.

« Priez, n'écoutez pas le démon notre dieu viendra, souvenez vous de la prophétie, sachez regarder la mort en face et vous serez récompensés !

- Récompensés ? La seule récompense c'est la mort pour vous...Ahahah !

- Nous, village du dieu Kyuubi, avons foi nous, ses adorateurs le servons et le vénérons qu'importe l'issue de ce combat, le dieu renard viendra car nous lui prouvons notre loyauté, notre dévotion alors que la mort nous trouvons ! Récitaient en cœur les moines et les servantes.

- Tous des allumés, conclut un ennemi en dégainant son katana. Ne m'en veuillez pas, c'est la guerre, abattit-il son arme, décapitant une jeune servante.

- Nous village du dieu Kyuubi, avons foi, nous ses adorateurs le servons et le vénérons qu'importe l'issue de ce combat, le dieu renard viendra car nous lui prouvons notre loyauté, notre dévotion alors que la mort nous trouvons ! » Récitaient en cœur les moines et les servantes.

Le vent se leva brusquement sur le village tandis que les prêtres et servantes continuaient de prier et que l'ennemi les massacrer un par un.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une d'entre eux arrête le katana de son bourreau de sa main frêle.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » N'arrivait à ôter son arme le ninja.

La servante releva le regard et le fixa de ses yeux orangés. Les ninjas aux alentours se stoppèrent et virent chaque servante se lever, chacune avec le même regard.

La première fit un mouvement rapide du bras et trancha la gorge de son assaillant avec ses ongles. Du sang éclaboussant son visage mais elle en demeura imperturbable.

« Vous avez du culot de vous attaquez aux servantes de Kyuubi-sama. Laissez-moi-vous purifier de votre péché, s'élança la servante.

- Tuez-les ! Ragea Noshiyo, un des chefs de la reine alors que ses ninjas reculaient.

- Je te déconseille de faire ça, murmura à son oreille Naruto qui venait de presser la garde du katana sur la gorge de celui-ci tout en immobilisant un de ses bras dans le dos.

- Tu es...

- Kyuubi ! »

Devant le ninja, la forme miniaturisé du renard apparut.

« Je suis surpris que tu aies pu résister à mon oppression, se gratta le renard.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis imprévisible.

- Oui mais de là à garder la connexion, fixa les yeux améthyste des siens Kyuubi.

- J'ai eu un bon maître, sourit Naruto.

- Bien, il est temps de faire le ménage observa ses griffes le renard.

- Oui, affirma Naruto tandis qu'une lame fine et noire apparaissait de la garde et transperçait le cou du ninja. Un de moins…au suivant ! S'élança Naruto sur celui qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer par derrière.

-Naruto, la clochette va la chercher ! Lui indiqua Kyuubi. Il nous la faut pour l'éveiller !

- Où ca ?

- Le prêtre c'est lui qui l'a ! » Indiqua Kyuubi en arrachant un membre d'un ninja, de ses crocs.

Le prêtre qui sonnait la clochette s'arrêta brusquement, devant lui se tenait un garçon blond.

« Qui es-tu ? Sortit un kunai le vieil homme.

- je suis venu chercher cette clochette. » Indiqua Naruto.

L'homme vit un sosie identique se battre au côté d'un renard.

« Kyuubi-sama me l'a confié, je ne la céderai à personne !

- Ton courage est louable vieil homme, mais je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

- Prouve-le ou bien je détruis cette clochette ! »

Naruto le fixa puis céda, il releva son vêtement et montra à l'homme la preuve irréfutable.

« C'est ! Ecarquilla le regard celui-ci.

- Le sceau du neuvième bijû, Kyuubi no Yoko, kyu est mien à jamais. » Fit imperturbable Naruto.

Le vieil homme s'écarta et laissa Naruto s'approcher de la clochette, il le vit poser sa main dessus et la réduire à la taille d'une réelle clochette.

« Tu as fait du bon travail, assura Naruto en accrochant la clochette à son collier. Mais il est temps de partir, observait-il toutes les servantes combattre l'ennemi au côté du Kyuubi.

- Où ça ? L'observa-t-il effectué plusieurs signes.

- A Konoha ! » Tapa sa main sur le sol Naruto.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

« Tsunade-sama! Arriva en fanfare comme à son habitude Shizune.

- Qui a-t-il encore ? Itachi ?

- Non c'est…c'est...

- Parle allons donc ! J'ai déjà assez d'ennui pour rajouter ton bégaiement Shizune !

- Tu n'as pas changé Tsunade-san…Toujours à crier pour un rien. »

Tsunade se figea, ses yeux la trompaient, elle rêvait, l'ennemi l'avait emprisonné dans un genjutsu sans qu'elle s'en rende compte...Depuis combien de temps ?

« Rupture ! » Cria Tsunade en joignant ses mains.

Mais rien ne se passa.

« Yo !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Se mit en garde Tsunade. Qui êtes-vous ? Fronça-t-elle les sourcils énervée de s'être fait prendre à un piège si grotesque.

- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée Itachi ! Se lamenta l'homme, elle ne m'a pas reconnu ! Elle croit que je suis du genjutsu !

- Désolé, se montra Itachi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Exigea de savoir la Godaime.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Minato ! Namikaze Minato ! Se sentit désolé le blond.

- Minato ?...Je ne me ferais pas avoir par quelque chose de si grotesque ! Le quatrième Hokage est mort !

- Tsunade-sama, il est bien vivant je peux vous l'assurer, lui pinça la joue Shikamaru en entrant.

- Shikamaru… »

Mais ce n'était pas le seul.

« Choji, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Kazekage-san?

- Nous sommes rentrées vieille femme. »

Tsunade plissa les yeux et vit un autre derrière Itachi.

« Kisame…

- Ils disent qu'ils sont là sur ordre du temple, expliqua Shizune, le portail de Yondaime-sama s'est ouvert dans la salle des archives interdites.

- Désolé pour le bazar en passant, s'excusa Minato, c'est le seul endroit où personne n'aurait cherché mon jutsu de portail. »

Ils s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir la Godaime réagir mais un frisson de peur leur parcourut l'échine à tous lorsqu'elle plissa soudain les yeux.

« Où sont Naruto et Sasuke ?

- Ils vont arriver, apparut à la fenêtre Aya.

- Nous sommes là pour défendre Konoha, se dirigea vers le bureau Minato, nous verrons les détails de l'histoire plus tard Tsunade-san.

- Défendre ?

- L'ennemi a attaqué le temple, fit Itachi, je sens l'angoisse d'Asuka.

- Il faut réquisitionner un maximum de ninja et protéger les citoyens, Shanuki va attaquer sur deux fronts.

- Shanuki ?

- La sœur jumelle de Kushina, sourit Minato.

- Protéger ? Vous me faites rire ? Le village est surpeuplé ! Yamato a dû créer des logements provisoires et la plupart de mes ninjas et anbus viennent de rentrer de mission aux frontières, ils sont épuisés !

- Kushina a prévu tous cela, la rassura de son sourire Minato, ne vous inquiétez pas nous avons amené de quoi défendre le village.

- Où est le reste de l'akatsuki ? Fit septique Tsunade qui avait du mal rien qu'avec le fait que le Yondaime mort il y a vingt ans, se trouve devant elle comme si de rien n'était.

- Il protège le temple, et je suis bien content de ne pas me taper ces deux idiots de Deidara et Sasori pour une fois, fit soulager Kisame.

- Soit, qu'avez-vous amené ? Se méfia tout de même Tsunade.

- Juste nous, fit Minato.

- Vous ? Et qui est l'ennemi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que nous allons affronter, fit Minato, Shanuki est malicieuse et démoniaque et manipule les spectres d'âme mais ce qui est sûr c'est que nous protégerons le village ! »

Tsunade se méfia mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle commença donc à organiser les défenses face à un ennemi inconnu de ses capacités. Taka se réveilla progressivement, et avant que quoique ce soit ne soit compris par eux, Tsunade les avait placé sous la charge d'Ibiki.

Elle aperçut également quelques personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient à côté des ruines au sommet de la montagne en compagnie de Kisame et d'Aya. Pendant qu'Itachi attendait à sa place, que le temple lui puise son énergie.

« Qui sont-ils ? Questionna-t-elle au poisson.

- Des jinchuriki.

- Des jinchurikis ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ils seront d'une grande aide !

- Non, Yoko-sama veut qu'on les utilise en dernier recours, en attendant ses ordres ils restent là sous le contrôle d'Itachi-san.

- Foutaise ! Ils doivent défendre le village !

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas leur village, ils n'ont aucun devoir envers Konoha. » Sourit Kisame.

Tsunade serra le poing et partit rejoindre ses troupes. Les forces s'organisaient, les villageois étaient dirigés vers les habitations les plus proches des sites d'évacuation.

Tous les ninjas furent positionnés sur les remparts de Konoha près à faire face à l'ennemi. Elle observait tout ceci depuis le sommet de la tour Hokage.

Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était sur le point de retentir à nouveau. La guerre, elle espérait ne plus la voir durant sa vie. Mais il semblerait que le sort s'acharne à lui prendre des êtres chers.

« Tsunade-sama, apparut un anbu derrière elle.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Les forces du Kazekage de Suna viennent d'arriver grâce au portail de Yondaime-sama.

- Très bien…Nous ne serons pas trop de trois kage pour défendre le village, espérons que le quatrième ne tarde pas trop. »

Une bourrasque de vent se mit soudain à souffler sur le village. Des milliers de pétales de fleurs virevoltaient dans le ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que ? Observait l'anbu.

- Il semblerait que le temple soit en approche, sourit Tsunade, une bonne nouvelle !

- Au rapport Tsunade-sama, apparut un autre anbu.

- Parle !

- L'ennemi a été repéré à la porte ouest, on compte environ un millier de mercenaires.

- Quoi ? S'effara Tsunade, un millier ? »

Deux autres apparurent soudainement et le constat n'en fut que plus affligeant.

« Rapport de la porte Est, environ un millier de ninjas ennemis.

- Rapport de la porte nord, une seule personne.

- Une personne ? Fronça les sourcils Tsunade.

- Oui, sur un cheval blanc, une femme.

- Allez de suite porter cette information au groupe du Yondaime.

- Tsunade-sama la montagne ! » Indiqua du doigt le premier anbu.

Tsunade se retourna et vit une grande colonne de lumière à son sommet, quelques instants plus tard le temple apparut à la verticale de la colonne dans le ciel.

« Ils sont enfin là. »

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Les membres de l'akatsuki, Yoko, Sanako, Ryuusuke, Asuka observaient Sasuke se transformer et déverser de telles quantités de chakra.

La chaîne du sceau ne tarda pas à venir l'emprisonner et le serrer toujours plus.

« Arrgh ! Bor...del…..hug…aaaaaaaargh ! Sentit ses os craquer Sasuke, lâchant toujours plus de chakra.

- Arrête ! Je t'en supplie cesse cette folie ! Implora Yoko en voyant Sasuke ainsi torturé.

- Pas…tant qu'il ne l'aura pas…lâché…tu veux du chakra…je vais t'en donner ! AAAAARRRGGHHH !

- Yoko-sama ! Regardez au dehors ! Indiqua Hidan qui avait ouvert le battant.

- Ko-Konoha…Se sentit soudain nostalgique Yoko en revoyant le village s'étendre au bas de la falaise.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore au sol cela dit, répliqua Kakuzu.

- TU VAS LE LACHER ? » Hurla Sasuke en délaissant totalement son chakra.

Une vague noire du chakra de Sasuke réussit à passer la barrière du sceau. Il brisa chaque chaîne et libéra Ryuusuke tout juste à demi conscient ainsi que Sanako qui avait retrouvée sa forme d'enfant également et Asuka.

Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là, le temple chuta brutalement de nouveau que les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la montagne et s'y encastra brutalement.

Au centre des quatre, était apparu Itachi qui avait servi de guide au temple.

Yoko soupira de soulagement de voir que le temple avait gardé sa capacité à laisser entrer le corps de l'orienteur une fois arrivé, sinon elle ne donnait pas chair de la peau du brun.

Malheureusement le processus était trop avancé pour que Sasuke puisse suspendre quoi que ce soit. Le chakra d'une noirceur sans égale continuait d'être lâché en des vagues successives. Le corps de Sasuke n'arborait plus une apparence normale, si Sakura aurait était là (ndc :et heureusement elle est absente ça fait des vacances !), elle l'aurait comparé à cette fois là, au pont de Naruto, où le corps n'arborait plus qu'une couleur rouge de chakra. C'était identique sauf que le corps de Sasuke était noir.

« Que tout le monde sorte immédiatement du temple ! Évacuation immédiate ! » Hurla Yoko.

Asuka se rua vers les petits mais ils avaient disparu et Sasuke aussi.

« Où sont-ils ? Paniqua-t-elle.

- Asuka dépêche toi ! Appela Yoko qui s'apprêtait à faire évacuer la grande salle où tous les pèlerins étaient réfugiés.

- Ils ne sont plus là ! » S'épouvanta la brune.

Yoko constata effectivement que Sasuke n'était plus dans le temple un effroi la prit soudain et elle se rua au abord des murs de l'enceinte du temple.

Il était là au sommet de la tour du Hokage, tenant dans chaque main un de ses enfants terrorisés. Des vagues de chakra ne cessait de se libérer de son corps tandis qu'il poussait un cri strident.

« Akatsuki !Encerclez-le ! Ordonna Yoko en sautant en direction de Sasuke. Minato ! Hurla-t-elle.

- L'encercler ? On est censé faire quoi ? » Perdit patience Deidara alors que chacun des membres prenaient place en cercle sur le toit.

Minato ne tarda pas arriver ainsi que plusieurs anbus qui vinrent directement protéger Tsunade qui ne comprenait pas d'où sortait cette chose.

« La barrière des neufs points ! Dépêchez vous, Tsunade reculez vous ! Commença à effectuer ses mouvements de mains Yoko ainsi que tous les membres.

- Ku…shina ? Murmura Tsunade prise au dépourvu.

- Ecartez vous ! »

Un léger vent commençait à se lever sur la tour et rendait leur travail difficile.

« D'où sort ce vent ? Ragea Sasori.

- C'est Sasuke ! Expliqua Yoko.

- Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ? Pesta Minato. Cela ne devait pas se produire !

- On a eu un problème figure toi ! » Sentait la colère monter Yoko.

La barrière se matérialisa et contenue instantanément les effluves de chakra libérées ainsi que l'arrêt du vent.

« C'est Sasuke ? Murmura Tsunade. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Rien du tout ! Se sentit offusquée d'être ainsi accusée Yoko.

- Kushi la barrière ne fera pas long feu tu le sais !

- Minato tais toi, elle doit tenir, elle doit tenir jusqu'à ce que Naruto arrive.

- C'est de la folie ! On ne peut pas lutter sur deux fronts ! Pesta Kakuzu qui voyait la porte Est et Ouest subirent plusieurs explosions. L'ennemi a ouvert les hostilités !

- Les jinchurikis, eut un éclair de lucidité Tsunade, envoyez les pour défendre le village !

- Non c'est de la folie ! Évacuez les habitants immédiatement, mettez les en sécurité dans le temple.

- Cela m'étonnerait que Sasuke reste tranquillement là. » Fit calme Itachi en observant celui-ci.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

« Bordel! Au rapport porte Est ! » Ordonna Kakashi dans sa radio.

'' Kshshshshsh…crc…c'est….l'anarchie sensei…kshhshh''

« Sakura ? Sakura répond ! » Appela-t-il.

'' On tente…kshhhhh…repousser…crc….assaut…sable…''

« Comment ça se présente Kakashi-sensei ? Questionna Shikamaru assis sur le mur à ses côtés.

- Apparemment ils tentent de repousser l'attaque avec le sable de Gaara...Pourquoi Minato-sensei est-il parti à un moment crucial !

- Tu sais comme moi Kakashi, que les femmes c'est sacré ! En ria Jiraya.

- Et puis il n'y a qu'un ennemi devant nous, assura Neji qui fixait la femme immobile avec l'aide de son byakugan.

- Kakashi. Arriva un chien entre Lee et Tenten.

- Quelque chose de nouveau Patch ?

- Les communications sont hors service, un groupe de ninjas ennemis effectue un brouillage magnétique.

- Comment vont-ils ? Questionna Gai.

- Le groupe d'Hinata ainsi que Kurenaï n'ont rien.

- Comment ça se présente à la porte Est ?

- Sakura soigne et Gaara repousse l'ennemi avec le sable de Shukakku, sinon Ino, Choji et Asuma vont bien. Très peu de perte pour l'instant. J'y retourne.

- Bien prévient moi immédiatement en cas de problème, je t'envoie les autres chiens illico ! Fit Kakashi.

- Ok, disparut Patch.

- Bien, continuons de surveiller cette femme. Fit Kakashi.

- Il n'émane aucun chakra d'elle. Il est probable que ce soit juste une civile, émit Neji.

- Personne n'entre dans le village. Ordre de Godaime, réitéra Shikamaru. Je ne la sens pas cette femme ! Fronça-t-il les sourcils.

- En revanche un chakra est nettement visible, se tourna vers la montagne Neji.

- On l'a tous senti je pense…Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Souffla Kakashi.

- Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Comment ? Ecarquilla les yeux Shikamaru ainsi que Kakashi, Gai et Jiraya.

-Sasuke-kun ? répéta Lee sidéré.

- On avait compris ! Tapa sur sa tête Tenten.

- Toutefois ce n'est plus vraiment lui.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Fronça les sourcils Kakashi.

- Je dis qu'on risque d'avoir un pire problème que cette femme, Sasuke n'est plus Sasuke, il a perdu le contrôle de son chakra…et cette chose tient en otage les enfants de Naruto.

- Nous devons intervenir, se leva Jiraya.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, l'Akatsuki et la mère de Naruto ont formé une barrière pour le retenir, Godaime est aussi là-bas…Reste à savoir combien de temps cela tiendra.

- Et Naruto qui traîne encore on ne sait où ! Soupira le Nara. Jamais là quand il faut celui-là.

- La force de la jeunesse triomphera ! S'exclama Gai dans un rire. A ce propos Kakashi, tu me dois une revanche !

- Si tu veux. » Soupira l'argenté qui voyait déjà un défi ridicule en perspective.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

En haut de la tour Hokage, l'étrange phénomène qui avait rendu méconnaissable Sasuke rendait tout le monde nerveux.

Sasuke ne bougeait pas, il était complètement immobile et fixait Yoko sans faillir tandis que les pauvres bambins qu'il tenait par leurs vêtements au dos pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

Les autres autour, maintenant la barrière, s'attendaient à ce que d'un instant à l'autre il les attaque.

Il se mit soudain à pousser un cri strident les faisant tous sursauter.

Il déposa les enfants au sol qui s'arrêtèrent de pleurer, observant ce que faisait leur père. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas les seuls à regarder avec attention. Le cri poussé avait eu pour effet de les mettre sur leurs gardes. Mais de tous ceux qui étaient inquiétés, Tsunade ressentait de loin une grande peur face au regard insistant de Sasuke qui la fixait à présent.

Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle avec conviction et là l'horreur fut inqualifiable, il venait de passer au travers de la barrière sans s'y arrêter une seule seconde, sans difficulté.

Il disparut de leurs yeux et surgit devant Tsunade qu'il agrippa à la gorge la soulevant tout en poussant son cri strident de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps là, Itachi en profita pour récupérer les jumeaux. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas du goût de Sasuke qui détourna rapidement son attention vers eux en criant.

Tsunade en profita pour lui éclater son poing avec toute la force qu'elle possédait.

Choquée, elle vit la tête de Sasuke tournait sur elle-même et la fixer de nouveau. Sa force n'avait aucun effet sur cet amas de chakra qu'était devenu Sasuke.

Il poussa un autre de ses cris, qui se poursuivit par le débarras du corps de la Godaime contre l'un des pans qui surplombait le toit de la tour.

« Tsunade-sama ! Se précipita Shizune.

- Ça va, je n'ai rien. Se frotta la tête Tsunade. Où est Sasuke ? » Paniqua-t-elle en ne le voyant plus.

Il réapparut face Itachi dont il décolla son poing dans l'estomac. L'aîné des Uchiwa valsa en arrière à une vitesse vertigineuse. Sasuke avait récupéré ses enfants un millième de seconde après son coup.

Il poussa un autre cri strident à l'intention des autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

« Tu as beau être le frère d'Itachi, je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau, lécha sa faux amusé Hidan. Chéri tu me laisses celui-là ! »

Kakuzu soupira, il prenait tout pour un jeu sauf que cette fois-ci c'était plus sérieux.

« Désolé princesse mais je ne te laisserai pas faire, cette fois c'est du sérieux.

- N'intervenez pas ! Fit brusquement Yoko.

- Pourquoi ça ? Était interloqué Sasori. Il nous prend vraisemblablement pour l'ennemi !

- Non justement ! Il vous prend pour un intrus de sa famille, il ne veut qu'une chose, protéger ses petits…N'intervenez pas… Il se tiendra sûrement tranquille. »

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Pendant ce temps là, aux remparts où Sakura soignait une ribambelle de ninjas, Shino était en grande difficulté. Son combat l'avait éloigné de son groupe d'origine et il avait maintenant atterri à l'autre bout du village avec celui de Sakura.

« Ce n'est pas vrai pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Esquivait-il les coups de son ennemi.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! » Ôta sa veste Shino voyant que personne ne pouvait venir l'aider.

Il y avait beaucoup trop d'ennemis et il réglerait ça lui-même, question de fierté ! Les Aburame ne sont pas faibles qu'importe comment cet homme arrivait à lui résister il trouverait ce jutsu et sa faille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore tenté hein ? S'amusa son ennemi âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, laisse toi simplement dévorer ! » Se rua-t-il sur lui.

Après une combinaison de signes, Shino joignit ses mains.

« Technique secrète de la chrysalide, les ailes du papillon d'argent ! » Hurla en rage Shino.

L'homme s'arrêta soudain méfiant, le corps de Shino se recouvrait d'une épaisse couche auburn aux épaules qui gagnèrent ses bras et transformèrent ses main en de longs doigts fins finissant en pointe.

« C'est tout ? Pour un Aburame tu débutes seulement on dirait. Se moqua l'homme.

- Je ne te permettrais pas de souiller le papillon d'argent, cet esprit m'a fait l'honneur de me choisir ! Cria Shino en se ruant sur lui. Technique du brouillard ! »

L'homme se prépara à l'accueillir un sourire en coin et kunai à la main tandis que la zone se retrouva entourée sur un large champ d'insectes qui rendaient leur combat imperceptible aux yeux des autres aux alentours.

« Tes insectes ne peuvent rien contre moi, je croyais te l'avoir dit sale mioche ! »

Mais sa confiance s'évanouissait soudain lorsque du dos de son ennemi jaillir deux magnifique ailes d'argent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… »

Le ninja observait le visage de Shino à quelques centimètres du sien, il n'y avait aucune peur, aucune vie dans ses yeux devenu gris métal. Son ennemi venait de l'embrocher de sa main.

« Personne n'a jamais vu cette technique et tu ne seras bientôt plus en pouvoir de la raconter. Murmura Shino en retirant son bras et le laissant s'écrouler au sol.

- Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ! »

Shino l'observa du coin de l'œil, le trou à son abdomen se remplissait d'une substance gluante qui reforma bientôt sa peau.

« C'est toi qui ne va pas t'en sortir gamin. » Se mit à ricaner l'homme.

Shino mira son bras brusquement, il lui brûlait atrocement et celui-ci, changé en insectes, perdait peu à peu sa forme.

« Je voix…des sucs digestifs.

- Tu es malin mais pas assez pour me tuer ! » Lui lança plusieurs kunai le ninja.

Shino les regarda arriver puis s'envola au dessus de lui. Dommage que sa métamorphose ne puisse être complète…mais cet acte le répugnait pour qu'il se résigne à le faire.

« Tu crois que la hauteur est une sécurité ? Liquide de la passion ! Cria l'homme en crachant une substance rougeâtre dont Shino se protégea avec ses ailes.

- Dans le mile ! S'exclama l'homme.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite ! Dégaina plusieurs kunai Shino et les lui lançant.

- C'est toi qui devrais t'alarmer, les esquiva-t-il. Un papillon sans ailes n'est qu'une chrysalide inerte ! »

Shino jeta un œil rapide à ses ailes quand il chuta brutalement au sol.

Cette substance il la redoutait…celle des plantes carnivores qui immobilisent leur proie avant de les digérer lentement. Il se sentit soudain entouré et soulevé par de multiples lianes qui partaient des bras de son ennemi.

« Je vais te... »

L'homme s'interrompit soudain et coupa les lianes de ses bras pour s'éloigner de sa prise, un millième de seconde plus tard un projectile percutait une maison entre eux deux.

Shino, impuissant, observait les débris de l'entrée de ce projectile, il avait passé plusieurs cloisons de la maison mais ne semblait pas l'avoir traversée entièrement.

Son corps se mit de nouveau à bouger et son assaillant lui asséna un violent coup dans les côtes.

« Je vais te dévorer pauvre petit insecte, se léchait les dents le mercenaire.

- Si tu le touches je te tue. »

Shino et son tortionnaire tournèrent, intrigués, leurs regards vers la maisonnée où une ombre se redressait.

« Tu es qui ? » Beugla le mercenaire pressé d'en finir.

Shino vit deux pupilles rouges s'ouvrir dans l'obscurité.

« Ita…chi ? Murmura-t-il n'y croyant pas.

- Faudra que je remercie Sasuke de m'avoir envoyé ici. » Sauta près d'eux Itachi.

Ses yeux allèrent du mercenaire à Shino et à ses ailes.

« Tu vois ma jolie un de plus a vu ton secret. »

Shino détourna le regard, pourquoi était-ce Itachi ? Pourquoi pas un autre membre tout simplement ! Non il fallait que ce soit lui et qu'il le voit dans cet état pitoyable…

« J'ai compris. C'est donc un secret, coupa les lianes Itachi et récupérant Shino. Tu vas donc mourir.

- Essaie donc Uchiwa ! Se recula le mercenaire, prêt à riposter à son attaque.

- Très bien c'est si gentiment demandé je ne peux donc pas refuser, activa son sharingan Itachi. Amaterasu ! »

Shino vit l'homme s'embraser de flammes noires. Il hurlait à la mort, se roulant au sol pour tenter de les éteindre. Jusqu'à ce que son corps ne devienne que poussière et que l'Amaterasu ne disparaisse.

« Pose-moi par terre. » Ordonna Shino dont les lianes avait disparu.

Itachi s'exécuta et le vit se diriger vers sa veste.

« Elles sont magnifique, fit sous le charme Itachi.

- Elles sont sales et tu n'étais pas censé les voir.

- Laisse moi t'aider, tendit la main Itachi.

- Ne me touche pas ! » Se recula vivement Shino.

Itachi soupira et les ailes de Shino s'embrasèrent de flammes noires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches bâtard ! Paniqua-t-il.

- Calme-toi ! Se saisit-il de ses poignets. Elles ne vont pas brûler, je détruis juste cette substance. »

Il disait vrai et rapidement ses ailes furent de nouveau amovible tandis qu'il le lâchait.

« Merci, murmura à peine Shino gêné par son hostilité infondée.

- C'est rien, pour l'autre jour… » Le regarda avec un sourire doux Itachi.

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Tu ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis ?

- …Je tiens à dire que je ne te considère pas comme un objet à enfanter…Je veux vivre avec toi.

- Cesse de dire des bêtises ! Je suis un homme !

- Je sais.

- Alors arrête avec cette histoire ! Ce n'est pas parce que mon clan peut faire avoir un enfant à un homme que je vais le faire avec toi !

- Connais-tu l'histoire de la lune des bois ?

- La lune des bois ? Fit septique Shino.

- C'est le nom que je lui ai donné, ça raconte l'histoire d'un papillon qui voulait briller aux yeux des femelles qui l'entouraient, mais il n'avait aucune couleur d'apparat et n'arrivait pas à les charmer, il avait peur de mourir seul en pauvre papillon gris qu'il était mais un jour il trouva cette personne qui l'aimait, c'était la lune.

-...

- Et chaque nuit elle était là à le regarder, lui qui se cachait, tapis sous les feuilles, et puis un jour il la contempla émerveillé car elle était aussi grise que lui mais brillait de mille argent. Il se dit que si elle, brillait, il le pouvait aussi… et chaque nuit il se mit à danser pour la lune, pour elle seule qui le regardait, et ont dit que ses ailes se mirent à briller d'argent, de la poussière d'amour que lui envoyait la lune, ravie en récompense.

- Je connais cette histoire et son nom est lune d'argent, rectifia Shino. Tous les Aburame la connaissent, c'est un conte qui nous aide à affronter la vie extérieure mais j'ignorais que les Uchiwa la connaissaient.

- Nous sommes des oiseaux de nuit, fit poétique Itachi avec un sourire, la lune est notre étoile protectrice.

- Tsch.

- Shino.

- Quoi ?

- Cesse de te cacher sous tes vêtements comparables à des feuilles et laisse moi devenir la lune qui te fera briller, posa sa main sur son visage Itachi.

- Idiot. Tu ferais mieux de te trouver une femme et de refaire ton clan ! Fustigea Shino sans faillir.

- J'ai déjà attrapé un merveilleux papillon, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres Itachi. Qu'importe mon clan, Sasuke s'est déjà chargé de le reconstituer, peut-être ne s'arrêtera-t-il pas là ! Disparut Itachi.

- Idiot… » Murmura sans conviction Shino en faisant disparaître sa technique non sans avoir frôlé du bout des doigts ses ailes avant.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

« Vous êtes l'envoyé, notre sauveur ! Clama le vieux prêtre. Mes frères et sœurs, le sauveur est là !

- Oui je sais, regroupez les servantes et sautez dans le portail ! Ordonna Naruto.

- Je dois vous dire quelque chose.

- Plus tard.

- Non ! Le retint par le bras le vieil homme. La cloche...

- Quoi la cloche ?

- Elle a vibré.

- Et ? Arqua un sourcil Naruto qui trouvait de plus en plus que cet homme avait quelque chose de sénile.

- L'arme s'est éveillée.

- L'arme ? »

Le vieil homme l'agrippa apeuré.

« Elle s'est éveillé ! La mort est là ! Incontrôlable elle rode ! Sans son maître, sans sa cloche elle va tout détruire !

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- Du porteur originel de cette cloche ! Il faut….il faut l'arrêter ou elle va tout détruire ! La voleuse d'âme s'est éveillée !

- Sasuke ! » Réalisa Naruto, pris d'un effroi considérable.

Il avait laissé le brun en compagnie de tout le temple et s'ils étaient arrivés à Konoha c'est le village tout entier qui est en danger.

« KYUUBI !

- QUOI ?

- SASUKE S'EST EVEILLE JE RETOURNE A KONOHA, REJOINS MOI DES QUE TU PEUX AVEC TOUT CEUX D'ICI ! Cria Naruto en sautant dans le portail.

- QUOI ? » Se retourna Kyuubi.

Il eut juste le temps de voir une touffe blonde disparaître dans le portail.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Était contrarié Kyuubi. Ça ne devait pas arriver ! »

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Depuis qu'il avait récupéré ses enfants, Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, observant les membres de l'Akatsuki, quelques anbu, Tsunade, Shizune et Yoko autour de lui.

« Ne faites pas de gestes brusques ! » Conseilla Yoko.

Le silence se levait, inquiétant et sournois. Tout à coup, Itachi apparut à côté de Sasori, attirant instantanément le regard de Sasuke ainsi qu'un de ses cris aigus.

« Me revoilà petit frère, s'avança vers lui Itachi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? S'indigna Deidara qui s'empressa d'attraper sa cape.

- C'est entre lui et moi, défit-il la prise de Deidara sur lui. Tu sais je dois te remercier Sasuke, grâce à toi j'ai pu atteindre le cœur d'une personne qui m'est chère. Même si ton apparence laisse un peu à désirer pour le moment, je suis sûr que tu m'entends, que tu me comprends…Aussi je souhaitais te remercier comme il se doit…avec mon sharingan ! » L'enclencha brusquement Itachi, surprenant Sasuke qui se sentit déstabilisé.

Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour lui administrer la fidèle pichenette qu'il réservait à son jeune frère étant petit.

« C'est inutile ! clama Asuka qui voyait du sang couler des pupilles rouges de son jumeau.

- Je vais l'enfermer ! » Attrapa le cou de Sasuke, Itachi et frappa de son autre main avec la paume sur le front, brutalement.

Le temps sembla se suspendre autour d'eux, la hargne d'Itachi à tenter de retrouver son frère ne semblait donner de résultat, pourtant, quelques secondes après, le chakra bleu nuit qui recouvrait son corps s'élargit à sa tête, laissant voir le réelle visage du brun au dessous.

Mais le rêve de l'enfermer s'évanouissait soudain lorsque les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrir, jaunes et fendus.

« Naraki…. » Murmura Itachi.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il vit avant que le chakra ne se reforme sur son visage et qu'il ne renvoie Itachi d'un coup de pied. Mais cette fois il ne s'arrêta pas là et s'élança derrière sa proie qu'il avait attaquée.

« C'est mauvais ! Très mauvais ! » Se lança à leur poursuite Yoko suivit des autres.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

« Je persiste à croire que nous devrions aller voir ce qu'il se passe ! Faisait les cents pas sur le rempart Kakashi inquiet.

- Pas la peine, il arrive.

- Quoi ? Qui arrive Neji ? S'arrêta Kakashi.

- Sasuke et il n'est pas seul.

- Par où ?

- Par là ! » Se leva Jiraya.

Il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se prépara à l'impact.

« La souplesse du crapaud. »

Quelques secondes ensuite, le ventre de Jiraya gonfla tel un ballon où s'écrasa Itachi. L'impact bien que violent fut amorti et le ventre de Jiraya dégonfla, récupérant Itachi partiellement sonné.

« Ça va aller ? Le remit sur pied Jiraya.

- C'est la deuxième fois…dans la même journée, secoua énergiquement sa tête Itachi pour remettre ses idées en place. Je commence à en avoir assez Sasuke ! Se retourna juste à temps Itachi pour voir arriver Sasuke.

- C'est Sasuke ? Murmurèrent éberlués Gai et Kakashi.

- Du moins ce qu'il en reste, intervint l'Uchiwa. Vous allez voir dans pas longtemps il va...

- GRRRRRHHHHH !

- Crier …ça c'est fait, acheva Itachi.

- Il n'est pas normal ! Ce n'est plus un membre de Konoha ! Sortit son kunai Neji.

- Ne le touchez pas ou il ripostera ! Somma une femme.

- Kushina-sama... Ecarquilla les yeux Kakashi.

- Ce n'est pas le moment des retrouvailles Kakashi-kun. » Sourit-elle.

Le reste de l'Akatsuki arriva et se positionna autour de Sasuke.

« Yoko-sama, appela Kisame.

- Inutile ! Fit un geste du bras Kushina pour le stopper.

- Mais...

- Ecoute la Kisame, conseilla Minato, c'est inutile de discuter quand elle est comme ça.

- Laissez le moi, déclara Itachi. C'est après moi qu'il en a…Allez Sasuke, viens voir ton grand frère adoré.

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

- Oui c'est ça allez viens ! Mon fouet a hâte de reprendre sa revanche, se lécha les lèvres Itachi.

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

- C'est ça, grogne et viens chercher ta raclée ! Fit claquer son fouet de flammes Itachi.

- _Pauvre fou, je ne suis peut-être pas sous ma vraie forme mais je n'en demeure pas sénile pour autant._

- Ce truc parle ? S'esclaffa Hidan.

- _Je fais mieux que parler, je tue_. Disparut Sasuke.

- Où il est passé ? Paniqua Neji qui scrutait les alentours à l'aide de son byakugan.

- _Et je suis d'une intelligence assez développée pour ruser ta force Itachi Uchiwa_, réapparut-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! Lâche-moi ! Se débâtait la victime.

- _Reste tranquille ou ta mort n'en sera que plus lente et douloureuse_, resserra son étreinte autour de sa gorge Sasuke.

- Urgh !

- Shino ! Laisse le Sasuke, espèce de lâche, c'est moi que tu veux je suis là !

_- Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne_, créa de son autre main Sasuke, un fouet de flammes noires.

- Impossible j'ai mis une éternité à créer cette technique !

- _Je suis un porteur de sharingan, n'est-ce pas Hatake Kakashi démon voleur, l'offense que tu fais n'a que trop duré et je vais y mettre un terme en commençant par toi !_ » Lança son fouet Sasuke.

Le fouet aussi rapide soit-il, plus rapide que le sharingan de l'argenté, ne s'abattit pas pour autant sur sa cible. Il s'enroula autour du poignet d'un garçon imprévisible.

« Mon amour, tu devrais respirer de temps en temps.

- _Uzumaki Naruto, porteur du bijû au neuf queues_.

- Je vois que tu te souviens de moi mon cœur, s'avança vers lui Naruto avec un grand sourire, lâche le veux-tu ?

- _Je n'obéis qu'au porteur de la clochette sacrée de mon maître_.

- Tu parles de ça ? Lui montra Naruto.

- _Rend le moi, rend moi mon corps, que je ne fasse plus qu'un avec mon porteur_.

- Seulement si tu me promets de me le rendre après, Voleuse d'âme ou devrais-je dire Naraki Uchiwa, épouse de Kyuubi no Yoko.

- Je suis perdu, déclara Deidara.

- On s'en fout de ta vie, lui hurla Sasori. Tu ne peux pas suivre comme tout le monde ?

- Ah oui, je fais semblant de comprendre comme tout le monde Sasori-chéri !

- Non il a raison, fit Kisame, la voleuse d'âme est censée être une entité mythique et destructrice.

- C'est exact, confirma Yoko, mais Naraki est la seule et l'unique entité qui fut transmise de génération en génération au sein de la lignée de Sasuke.

- _Vous paierez pour m'avoir séquestré toi et ce sale renard_, fit-elle à l'attention de Naruto.

- Alors tu es toujours aussi rancunière Nara-chan, apparut Kyuubi.

- Tu en as mis un temps Kyu, râla Naruto.

- Ouais ils ne voulaient pas me lâcher là-bas.

- Où sont les membres du village ?

- Il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Quelques secondes après plusieurs portails s'ouvrirent, d'où sortirent les dits membres du village.

« Ta colère est justifiée Nara-chan mais...

- _Mais quoi ? Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? Trop humaine ? Ou trop puissante ?_

- Humaine ? Répéta Kakuzu. Vous venez de dire que c'était une entité !

- Naraki était une Uchiwa, la première qui vu le jour grâce au Rikudo, expliqua Kyuubi, c'était une changeante, une Uchiwa capable de prendre l'apparence d'une panthère et de se fondre dans la nature. Elle était forte et coriace, mais la noirceur des hommes la corrompait et elle me trouva un jour lors d'une de ses escapades…

- ….

- … Elle revint souvent me voir, attirée par la noirceur de mon âme mais aussi ma solitude, elle a délibérément cessée d'être humaine.

- Comment ça ? Ne comprit pas Kakashi.

- _Je n'ai plus jamais repris ma vraie forme, j'aimais Kyuubi_.

- Un animal et une femme qui s'aiment ? C'est contre nature ! Déclara Neji.

- Le Rikudo vint me trouver, expliqua Kyuubi sans faire attention à la remarque de Neji. Il me demanda de veiller sur Naraki, celle que j'aimais, et de la protéger, pour cela, il m'ordonna de ne rien faire quand il la scellerait dans le corps du second Uchiwa qu'il créa, un homme, qui saurait maintenir la frénésie sanglante de sa création le temps du premier scellement, puis Naraki fut transmise de génération en génération. A cette époque il me donna également cette clochette que Naruto tient, elle servirait à enfermer le corps véritable de Naraki. Je l'aimais plus que tout, aussi je confie cela à quelqu'un d'honnête et sûr, une prêtresse, la première Uzumaki que le Rikudo avait créée pour me vénérer et me protéger.

- Mais Asuka, murmura Itachi, Asuka a une gardienne héritée de la famille !

- Kirana est une copie de Naraki, elle a été créée afin de contrebalancer la noirceur dans le corps du Uchiwa…et elle ne devait se manifester que si Naraki le faisait. C'est ainsi que le Rikudo créa la lignée des gardiennes, il les appela ''Nekiko'', termina Kyuubi.

- Nekiko ? Réfléchit Shikamaru.

- Oui, il aimait jouer avec les mots, expliqua le renard, il a pris le mots « ki » de l'esprit et celui du chat « neko » et il a créé Nekiko, c'est également lui qui nomma chacune des gardienne qu'il créa, on peut dire qu'il avait une passion pour les ressemblances à celles de Naraki, c'était son inspiration, il ne cessait de la regarder avec des yeux émerveillés, de là est née, Saraki, Rasaki, Kirana, Kisara, Kisana. Il ne cessait de donner des noms plus absurdes les uns que les autres…

- _Alors vas-tu me le rendre après tout ce charabia que je supporte ?_

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je n'ai pas pris mes précautions ? Sourit Naruto.

- _De quoi parles-tu ?_

- De ça, sortit la garde du katana de sa veste Naruto.

- _Où l'as-tu eu ?_

- Un très gentil fantôme a eu la bonté de me le donner, tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ?

- ...

- Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, si tu ne me rends pas Sasuke je t'y obligerai grâce au pouvoir de Kyuubi, tu en as déjà fait les frais, m'a dit la déesse de l'équilibre. »

La voleuse d'âme avait compris, elle connaissait les conséquences.

« _Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me séparer de Kyuubi._

- Très bien. » Ouvrit sa main Naruto où résidait la clochette qui partit se fixer directement sur le collier de cuir que possédait Sasuke sous le chakra qui le recouvrait.

Un épais brouillard noir sortit de nulle part au niveau de leur pied et remonta vers Sasuke. Tourbillonnant pour le recouvrir. Lorsque le brouillard s'évada, il ne laissa place qu'à une créature plus affreuse.

Devant eux se dressait un squelette vêtu de lambeaux de tissus qui cachaient la pudeur d'une femme autrefois…vivante.

« _Que regardez-vous pauvre fou ?_ Fit-elle énervée en serrant dans sa main un volute de fumée qui restait.

Une faux de deux fois sa taille en jaillit et sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, elle avait à présent un corps de chair. Une beauté à couper le souffle, tous les traits de Sasuke était réunis pour une fille, des cheveux noirs se jetaient au bas du sol. Il suffisait de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle était comme Sasuke, belle mais sauvage, tendre et hargneuse.

« Ils se ressemblent tellement, fit étonné Itachi.

- Je n'en suis pas surpris, esquissa une babine Kyuubi, Sasuke est son digne descendant.

- _Bien il est temps de faire pénitence_, fit-elle passer sa faux autour du cou d'Itachi. _Réjouis toi, car la mort te prend_, sourit-elle.

- Naraki ! Hurla Kyuubi. Ce n'est pas ton ennemi !

- _Oooh ? Kyukyu est grognon ?_ Tourna-t-elle la tête. _Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé un humain ? _Se lécha-t-elle les lèvres. _Un, deux, trois, quatre siècles ? Tu m'excuseras, j'ai perdu la notion du temps ainsi enfermée ahahahah._ »

Elle cessa soudain de rire, son pouvoir avait attiré le reste des amis de Naruto.

« Sasuke ? » S'égosilla Sakura.

La faux changea directement de personne.

« _Un mot de plus et je te tue_, lui intima Naraki. _Je te hais,_ lui susurra-t-elle à Sakura pétrifiée.

- T'as pas le droit ! T'as pas le droit ! »

Naraki baissa la tête pour voir ce qui tirait sur les lambeaux de tissus qui couvraient ses seins et le bas de son corps.

« Ryuusuke ! Sanako ! Reculez ! Leur cria apeurée Yoko.

- _Ooh, voila qui est intéressant_, délaissa-t-elle Sakura pour s'accroupir face aux petits,_ je n'ai pas le droit de quoi ? De tuer ? De faire couler le sang si délicieusement chaud ? De prendre les âmes hurlantes de désespoir quand je les fauche ? Dites-moi, petites âmes._

- Laisse les Naraki ! Fustigea Kyuubi. Ou Naruto utilisera le katana ! La menaça-t-il.

- Laisse Kyu, je sais que Sasuke ne laisserai pas faire ça, fit sûr de lui Naruto.

- Tu es ridicule ! Sasuke est désormais enfermé dans une partie de son esprit ! » Montra les crocs Kyuubi.

Les enfants, effrayés de voir cette femme qui ressemblait à leur père, n'avaient d'abord pas bougé d'un cil, ce fut Ryuusuke qui fit le premier pas, il prit la main de sa sœur et la regarda d'un air entendu.

« On t'aime papa ! » Crièrent-ils en embrassant chacun une joue de la voleuse d'âme.

La voleuse se figea, paralysée, ses cheveux rapetissèrent pour donner un visage bien mieux connu.

« Impossible, il a réussi à revenir ! Fut éberlué Kyuubi.

- Yo Sasuke ! Leva le bras Naruto qui n'avait douté de rien

- Yo ! Papa est là. Fit sasuke en soupirant du danger ignorant de son amant »

Hinata se recula soudain effrayée.

« Ses cheveux ! Ils repoussent !

- Il n'aura pas tenu longtemps, soupira Kyuubi.

- Tu te trompes vieux renard, fit Sasuke, j'ai fait un pacte avec elle.

- Un pacte ? Répéta anxieuse Yoko.

- Oui, je lui ai promis de la laisser sortir si elle me laissait accomplir sa haine à l'aide de ses pouvoirs…. Pourquoi faut-il toujours être interrompu ? Se releva Sasuke avec la faux en main, fier de sa nouvelle puissance obtenu. Montrez vous ! »

Incompréhensible tous observèrent autour d'eux, puis l'effroi gagna le groupe.

« C'est une blague ! C'est une blague ! Se recula effrayée Tsunade.

- Les bijû, les neuf bijû, déglutit Kakuzu.

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient au temple ! Râla Tsunade.

- Ce ne sont pas les vrais. C'est le pouvoir de Shanuki, fit Yoko, c'est le pouvoir d'une demi-âme, ma sœur est capable d'appeler les morts mais maintenant elle crée aussi les vivants. »

**A suivre…**

**dans le prochain chapitre : l'armée des possédés**

**voilou, comme d'habitude n'hasitez pas à critiquer ! ca permet de progresser, je m'excuse d'avance s'il restaient beaucoup de fautes ^^. merci à ma beta Uzuchi qui me relis et m'aide ^^**

**n'hesitez pas si vous souaitez que je critique les votres aussi, donnez moi le nom de votre fic et je passe !**

**sinon j'espère que tout le monde passe de bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont.**

**zoubis et à bientôt**


End file.
